Esperanza Muerta
by Fanawen
Summary: ¿Puede un deseo ser tan fuerte que se convierta en realidad? Han pasado muchos años desde que Van y Hitomi se despidieron pero una sombra amenaza la tranquilidad de Gaea.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**LUCES EN EL CIELO**

La Luna fantasma brilla más en ésta época, cuando los cielos son claros y las mañanas frías, de ésas noches en que las estrellas tiemblan como pajarillos nerviosos y los recuerdos se atascan en la mente como sombras podridas que quitan el sueño y llenan las habitaciones de suspiros que no son contestados.

Van ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el libro que tenía frente a él recargado pesadamente sobre el escritorio, "Los viejos reyes de Fanelia", era un libro obligado para todos en la familia real, debía aprender cada nombre, fecha y acontecimiento importante en la vida de los fundadores de su reino pero su mente estaba embotada y fastidiada de tantos nombres de personas que habían vivido eones antes que él y sin embargo, estaba consciente de que algún día su nombre aparecería dentro de las páginas de ése libro forrado de cuero y con bordes dorados.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, el aire fresco se colaba por el gran ventanal abierto que daba a los jardines, olía a madreselva y pasto húmedo y allá en el fondo sobre las grandes montañas del valle se veía la luna fantasma, era enorme, azul y redonda siempre perseguida por el otro satélite color plateado, a Van le recordaba a un amante necio que acosaba a la dama en cuestión y que jamás se alejaba de ella.

¿Cómo será la vida en ése lugar? Se preguntaba una y otra vez recordando a Hitomi, su voz vivaracha y sus ojos risueños, se meció los cabellos con pereza y con paso lento salió del estudio, ya le explicaría después a su tutor por qué no había terminado con sus estudios de ésa noche; nadie esperaba que el rey de Fanelia fuera un hombre inculto e iletrado y como contantemente le repetían sus consejeros "Además de entrenar la espada, debía entrenar el cerebro"

Todo el castillo estaba en movimiento a pesar de que la noche ya había caído sobre ellos, sus asesores le aseguraban que hacer un convenio comercial con el reino Morbak de los grandes bosques del norte sería beneficioso para ellos y podrían abrir las fronteras, así que los príncipes gemelos Kario y Dalsen llegarían acompañados de su majestad el rey Merab y su nieto mayor el rey regente Anteras para sellar los tratados comerciales, para Van todo eso era una locura pero en Fanelia reinaba un ambiente de paz y prosperidad como no se había visto en siglos así que sería necesario recibirlos como se merecían haciendo gala de la opulencia de Fanelia y todos en el castillo trabajaban arduamente para que así fuera.

Bajó las escaleras y salió al patio principal del palacio donde la guardia real repasaba sus posiciones y ahí entre todos ellos estaba Allen dando órdenes y ultimando los detalles de sus soldados, al ver al rey acercarse los soldados adoptaron la posición de firmes y saludaron con solemnidad.

\- Descansen – Ordenó Van caminando directo hacia Allen- ¿Están listos? – Preguntó al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

\- Todo está listo para mañana su majestad, no podrían estar más preparados - Allen despidió con un gesto de la mano a sus soldados y después de presentar sus armas se retiraron. El enorme patio estaba iluminado bajo las llamas de las antorchas y hogueras que ardían atrayendo hacia sí a decenas de polillas que quemaban sus alas al acercarse demasiado.

\- ¿En verdad crees que los reyes y los príncipes llegarán mañana? - Van observaba distraídamente las llamas de la antorcha más cercana, el siseo chirriante de un insecto que acababa de inmolarse hizo que Allen dirigiera su mirada hacia el mismo punto que Van.

\- Los vigias que envié ayer los vieron cerca del reino de Nefario, acababan de cruzar el gran río negro y a partir de ése punto no son más de dos días de camino, es una comitiva enorme Van, al parecer viene los escuadrones volantes de los jinetes del viento y los caballeros de cristal, creo que quieren deslumbrarnos con su poderío -

\- Los príncipes Kario y Dalsen vienen, claro que van a traer cada uno una parte de su ejército, espero que en verdad todo esto sea tan provechoso como me dicen mis asesores - Allen miró a Van por un momento, carraspeó y midiendo el terreno que estaba a punto de pisar se atrevió a hablar escogiendo sus palabras.

\- Escuché a uno de tus asesores anoche - Comenzó Allen esperando captar la atención de Van, éste lo miró sin mucha curiosidad y no dijo nada - Al parecer las princesas Dedaira y Leila vienen también.

Van seguía sin inmutarse, el hecho de que vinieran las princesas junto con una enorme comitiva no le resultaba especialmente interesante, el reino de Morkab era un terreno prácticamente inexplorado para las regiones del sur, sabía que vivían en los bosques antiguos y muchos aseguraban que la familia real era descendiente de los elfos místicos que habían desaparecido con el tiempo llevándose consigo grandes secretos, ahora solamente quedaban sus leyendas y la creencia de que el viejo rey Merab, sus hijos y nietos eran los últimos descendientes de ésa mística estirpe. Vivían dentro de enormes árboles de tal inmensidad que sus entrañas daban cabida a castillos completos, palacios y viviendas lujosas, se comunicaban entre sí por pasadizos conectados por sus ramas y el país comercializaba con algunas ciudades aledañas intercambiando y vendiendo sus maderas finas, frutos exóticos y suaves pieles de animales que engalanaban a las damas ricas de otros reinos.

\- Debieron haber mandado a un embajador y con eso hubiera sido suficiente - Refunfuñó Van demostrando que no estaba tan encantado con semejante cantidad de huéspedes que se quedarían por un periodo quizás indefinido, Allen se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que Van no había comprendido para qué llegaban las princesas en un asunto meramente comercial.

\- Vamos a caminar Van - Sugirió Allen pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros en un gesto de cordialidad - Tienes que respirar un poco de aire fresco, aquí hay mucho humo con tantas antorchas encendidas.

Van se dejó llevar por su amigo y pronto se encontraron caminando distraídamente por los jardines laterales en donde había menos bullicio, las flores nocturnas despedían su delicado aroma y una brisa fresca los envolvió con suavidad, el mirador estaba unos cuantos metros más adelante y una vez que hubieron llegado se instalaron en las bancas que permitían ver el paisaje.

Abajo de ellos se extendía Fanelia, las luces de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas y brillaban como luciérnagas en medio de la oscuridad, grande y prolífica resultaba ahora después de tantos años de reconstrucción y trabajo, la guerra contra Zaibach no había dejado más que destrucción, ruinas y muerte y solamente después de sacrificios la ciudad había alcanzado una prosperidad pocas veces vista. Estaba rodeada por enormes montañas con cimas escarchadas de nieve y entre ellas se recortaba la silueta redonda de la luna fantasma. Van y Allen clavaron su vista directamente en ése enorme disco azul que brillaba con una luz pálida y etérea y los pensamientos de ambos iban dirigidos hacia la misma persona.

\- La extraño - Confesó Van en un susurro - No hay día en que no piense en ella, espero que esté bien.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo - Contestó Allen apartando sus ojos de la luna fantasma - Casi diez años y si embargo es como si se hubiera ido apenas ayer.

\- Me pregunto si la volveremos a ver algún día - Por instinto Van se llevó la mano al pecho buscando el pendiente de Hitomi, era un acto que hacía casi sin pensarlo y al palpar la piedra entre sus manos se sentía más seguro y tranquilo.

\- Tal vez algún día vuelva - Declaró Allen y ambos contemplaron en silencio el paisaje coronado por la tierra que los vigilaba inmutable.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió lentamente y por la rendija se dejó ver una cabeza rematada por una cabellera oscura y ondulada.

\- ¿Vienes a cenar? - Hitomi dió un respingo al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, giró para ver a su amiga que mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados para evitar ver al paciente que Hitomi estaba atendiendo.

\- Flavia ¿cómo conseguiste entrar? - Preguntó Hitomi quitándose el estetoscopio y cubriendo con la bata a la mujer que estaba oscultando.

\- Pues por la puerta, no es mi culpa que la recepcionista no estuviera en su puesto - Hitomi negó con la cabeza sabiendo que era un caso perdido, terminó con su paciente y después de despedirla se sacó la bata y tomó su bolso.

\- ¿Están abajo Yukari y Amano?- Preguntó tras apagar la luz del consultorio.

\- Pasé por ellos al estudio, parece que estaban discutiendo otra vez, por eso mejor subí por ti y los dejé para que ellos arreglen sus cosas, no quiero estar ahí escuchándolos – Ambas se dirigieron al ascensor y al pasar frente a la recepción Hitomi pudo constatar que efectivamente la recepcionista no estaba en su puesto, ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con el editor? – Preguntó Hitomi cuando ambas estuvieron dentro del elevador, la musiquilla monótona se repetía en el interior y a Hitomi le recordaba más una tienda departamental que un hospital.

\- Me publican en dos meses, el problema es que ahora quieren que piense en escribir algo de caballeros, dragones y cosas así, simplemente porque se han puesto de moda – Hitomi sonrió con amargura pensando en los caballeros, espadachines y en el rey dragón que había dejado atrás hacia ya tanto tiempo

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Flavia al contemplar el semblante perdido de Hitomi – A veces te retraes como si no estuvieras en éste mundo.

\- No es nada, solamente estoy cansada por las guardias ¿En verdada piensas escribir novelas de caballeros y dragones? – Preguntó Hitomi distrayendo a su amiga con otros temas que no fueran sus recuerdos en los cuales se perdía cada vez con mayor frecuencia

\- No lo sé – Contestó ella – Ya sabes que yo soy más de escribir cosas que asusten, fantasmas y demonios, no me salen bien las historias románticas de princesas que tienen que ser rescatadas –

\- ¿Y qué tal sobre un reino que debe ser rescatado por un rey dragón? – Murmuró Hitomi a lo que su amiga abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso se oye espectacular ¿Es alguna leyenda que te contó tu abuela? –

\- Algo así - Respondió Hitomi y salió del ascensor que acababa de abrir sus puertas en la planta baja - Algún día te contaré ésa historia.

\- Sería maravilloso que me la contaras pronto, así mis editores dejarían de presionarme - Ambas salieron a la calle, el aire comenzaba a sentirse más frío, el otoño estaba cerca y en menos de un parpadeo el invierno caería sobre ellos nuevamente. Junto a la entrada del hospital estaban Yukari y Amano, no hablaban entre sí y cada uno miraba en direcciones distintas evitándose deliberadamente.

"Han estado peleando nuevamente" pensó Hitomi al verlos, a pesar de que ya tenían bastante tiempo como pareja parecía que aún no podían adaptarse completamente y bajo el mal entendido más mínimo comenzaban a discutir irremediablemente y en más de una ocasión había sido Hitomi la intermediaria en sus reconciliaciones.

\- Hola chicos - Saludó alegremente disimulando que sabía de su enojo - ¿A dónde vamos a cenar?

\- Ustedes escojan, a mi me da igual - Fue la respuesta cortante de Amano que tenía las mejillas encendidas por el enojo, Yukari lo miró de con molestia y frunció la nariz. Hubo un silencio incómodo que Hitomi no encontraba cómo romper.

\- Hay un nuevo restaurante español a dos cuadras - Anunció Flavia adivinando las intenciones de Hitomi - Dicen que es muy bueno, podríamos ir ahí - Amano suspiró ruidosamente y alzó los hombros en señal de indiferencia, Yukari se adelantó con paso decidido y le dio la espalda a su novio.

\- Lo que sea es mejor que estar aquí parados como tontos - Espetó ella, Hitomi y Flavia se miraron con preocupación y esperaron hasta que Amano se decidió a comenzar a caminar con ellas.

Ésa noche prometía ser inolvidablemente incómoda.

\- Amo Van, ya debería estar en cama - Sentenció Merle que venía entrando con toallas limpias que la mucama le había entregado, tenían ése maravilloso aroma de la ropa lavada a mano y que es secada bajo el sol. - Mañana va a ser un día muy largo para usted

\- Es que hace calor - se excusó Van, había abierto el gran ventanal de su recámara y contemplaba la noche silenciosa mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en el pasado, no sabía el por qué pero ahora pensaba en Hitomi con mayor frecuencia, se preguntaba si estaría bien, qué estaría haciendo y aunque le resultaba doloroso, se martirizaba con la duda si habría encontrado a alguien más a quien unir su vida

\- Regrese a la cama amo Van - Pidió Merle mientras bajaba las sábanas de la enorme cama adoselada que alguna vez fuera de los padres de Van - el señor Allen me dijo que usted estará muy ocupado con las visitas que llegarán de los bosques del norte, tiene que estar fuerte y lleno de energía para hablar de negocios con ellos.

Van miró a Merle y sonrió dulcemente a la chica, ella continuaba con su faena preparando la cama del rey y no parecía notar que él la miraba, era la única persona además de Allen en quien podía confiar plenamente en todo el reino y sabía que pasara lo que pasara ellos jamás lo juzgarían por las decisiones que tomara.

Lo último que hizo Merle fue bajar un enorme mosquitero que colgaba pesadamente del dosel de la cama, había muchos insectos que entraban en las noches buscando el calor de las recámaras y era terriblemente molesto escucharlos zumbar toda la noche y sentir sus aguijones afilados contra la carne. Merle ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una joven mujer responsable y de figura atractiva pero para Van no era nada más que una hermana menor que lo cuidaba y consentía a cada momento.

\- Ya está listo amo Van - Anunció ella con un dejo de orgullo - Ahora sí a dormir - Lo último que quería hacer Van era discutir con Merle así que obedientemente dejó el sofá que estaba bajo la ventana y quitándose la bata de noche se metió en la cama y se dejó arropar por Merle. Al poner las sábanas sobre el rey ella pudo ver el pendiente de Hitomi, él lo llevaba fielmente colgado al cuello y ella sabía lo mucho que le dolía aún la separación con la chica de la luna fantasma - Amo Van ¿no le lastima ésa piedra cuando se gira para dormir?

Van se llevó la mano al pecho casi sin pensarlo para palpar el pendiente del que Merle hablaba - No, nunca me ha molestado - Declaró él - En realidad no puedo dormir sin el pendiente.

Merle lo miró por un momento, abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró nuevamente.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi Merle, sé que no es fácil - Van hablaba con los ojos cerrados y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, un sopor lo comenzaba a invadir y sabía que pronto se quedaría dormido.

\- Amo Van, estoy segura de que Hitomi está bien - Las palabras de Merle hicieron que Van abriera los ojos nuevamente pero ella ya se estaba yendo, el rey alcanzó a escuchar como ella cerraba la puerta no sin antes apagar la llama de la lámpara que iluminaba su camino.

Insomnio… Eso era exactamente por lo que estaba pasando ahora que mil pensamientos se agolpaban dentro de su mente sin ninguna misericordia. Allen giró nuevamente en su cama sintiendo cómo se le enredaban las sábanas entre las piernas haciéndolo sentir aún más incómodo, las arrojó lejos de una patada y se quedó con los brazos en cruz sintiéndose acalorado.

Recordaba a Hitomi con mayor frecuencia e intensidad, había psado tanto tiempo desde que se había marchado y ahora estaría convertida en una mujer adulta y seguramente más hermosa que antes, ahora su recuerdo se había convertido en una sombra que lo seguía contantemente, lo distraía de sus deberes y lo hacía soñar en la posibilidad de tener su propia familia aunque no existía dama en toda Gaea que fuera capaz de ocupar su lugar.

Se levantó de la cama y sintió la gruesa coleta de pelo rubio mojada por el sudor, se sirvió un poco de agua de la jarra que tenía en su mesa de noche y apurándola la bebió sintiendo como refrescaba su garganta seca.

Deseaba alejarse por un momento de las paredes de su habitación que lo aprisionaban y asfixiaban con el aire caliente que conservaban en su interior, tomó su bata y pasándosela por los hombros cubrió su pecho desnudo, no sería correcto que su hermana se levantase en mitad de la noche y lo viera medio desnudo. Caminó sigilosamente por el largo pasillo de su casa y al pasar frente a la habitación de su hermana se detuvo escuchando el silencio al otro lado de la puerta, todo indicaba que estaba profundamente dormida y él deseaba que continuara así.

Caminó en medio de la penumbra sin encender ninguna lámpara, conocía de sobra su casa y era casi imposible que diera un traspié en ella, abrió la puerta y el aire fresco de la noche le dio una suave caricia en la cara. Afuera todo estaba en calma y el silencio solamente era interrumpido por el murmullo de los insectos nocturnos que cantaban su sonata incansablemente.

De forma casi automática miró hacia el cielo y arriba justamente encima de su cabeza estaba la luna fantasma que le regresaba la mirada en un gesto solemne, constantemente se preguntaba por Hitomi, deseaba saber de ella, cómo estaría y si aún pensaba en él en algún momento aunque estaba consciente que su corazón no era para él sino para el rey al que ahora servía.

No tenía nada en Asturia, la mujer a la que una vez amó había muerto hacía muchos años, la mujer a la que pudo haber amado estaba unida a otro hombre y ahora era una reina y la mujer a la cual amaba ahora tenía su corazón destinado a alguien más. Prácticamente se encontraba solo en el mundo y de lo único a lo cual podía aferrarse era a su hermana, Chid ahora era un rey adolescente rodeado de tutores, consejeros y asesores que prácticamente gobernaban en su lugar y aunque ardía en deseos de confesarle la verdad y decirle que él era su padre no podía interferir en su vida, tal vez con el tiempo sería capaz de decírselo sin que ello afectara al joven rey.

Estaba solo volando como un ave perdida contra el viento y de no haber sido por los cuidados que Selena requería de él, quizás hubiese puesto un alto a todo con un fin premeditado y anticipado pero sabía que su hermana ahora era completamente dependiente de él y apenas era reciente que había mostrado avances en su delicado estado de salud. En repetidas ocasiones Allen despertó alarmado por los gritos provenientes de la recámara de su hermana cuando era aterrada por las pesadillas nocturnas que la atormentaron durante años, ahora era capaz de dormir toda la noche y estar de maravilloso ánimo en la mañana, era encantador verla bajo la luz matinal rodeada de un halo brillante que le daba un aspecto de inocencia abrumadora y al verla así Allen se sentía tranquilo aunque aún sabía que algo más faltaba en su vida.

Van lo había frecuentado constantemente después de la partida de Hitomi y llevándolo a Fanelia, en más de una vez ayudó a calmar e incluso prevenir las revueltas que se dieron en todo el reino y eso era lo que hacía falta en el lugar: Un soldado hábil y capaz con habilidad de dirigir a todo un ejército que aún se encontraba en un estado vulnerable.

En una ceremonia solemne Allen había aceptado el honorable nombramiento de Primera espada, protector y caballero dragón de Fanelia, lo habían ungido con aceites y cambiaron su antigua espada Asturiana por un sable con el emblema del reino de Fanelia después de prestar juramento de por vida ante el rey Van

Ahora pertenecía a ése reino, tenía un propósito en la vida y después de grandes sacrificios y trabajo extenuante había ayudado a restaurar la paz de Fanelia, diez largos años de trabajo ahora daban sus frutos y varias naciones estaban interesadas en hacer tratados comerciales con ellos, era un gran logro que nadie podía pasar por alto y era su responsabilidad y deber respaldar a Van más que como soldado, como su amigo al cual le habían tendido la mano cuando más solo se encontraba.

\- Ojala vuelvas pronto Hitomi – Pidió Allen expresando con palabras el más profundo deseo que invadía su corazón desde mucho tiempo atrás, era hora de entrar nuevamente a la casa y antes de entrar vio un resplandor que iluminó la noche, miró con asombro ése tubo de luz que ya conocía y su corazón latió desbocado pero la luz se detuvo y jamás tocó el suelo, era como si algo lo hubiese cortado de tajo. Aún podía sentir el palpitar acelerado de su corazón cuando la noche estaba envuelta en las penumbras otra vez.

\- Hitomi, estás cerca, puedo sentirte – Susurró Allen sin dejar de mirar el punto en el cielo de donde había venido aquella luz.

\- Qué horror con esos dos – Declaró Hitomi que caminaba bamboleando su bolso al ritmo de sus pasos, Flavia estaba junto a ella y caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

\- Es terrible cuando una relación está tan mal y no funciona – Hitomi detuvo sus pasos en seco y miró a la chica de pelo castaño – Por favor, no me mires así, sabes muy bien que ellos tienen más días malos que buenos.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que su relación va a funcionar y serán muy felices juntos – Flavia levantó una ceja arqueada y sonrió a medias.

\- Tú no ves nada malo en ninguna persona Hitomi – Guardaron silencio nuevamente y continuaron caminando un trecho más, las calles aún estaban llenas de gente, trabajadores y muchachos que venían de la escuela o se iban a reunir con amigos para cenar.

Después de doblar en una esquina llegaron a una zona residencial en la cual Hitomi había vivido toda su vida con sus padres y su hermano, se detuvieron frente a una casa que tenía el letrero con el nombre "Kanzaki" pintado en negro, Hitomi rebuscó la llave dentro de su bolso mientras Flavia miraba su aliento caliente que formaba vapor al salir de su boca.

\- No te olvides de la fiesta de mañana – Pidió Flavia cuando Hitomi hubo encontrado su llave – Empieza a las seis.

\- No puedo creer que Lucca vaya a casarse – Dijo Hitomi al recordar al hermano menor de Flavia el cual recientemente se había comprometido.

\- Ni yo pero él cree que es una buena idea y papá quiere darle una linda fiesta de compromiso, el que me pregunta por ti es Francesco, creo que le causaste una gran impresión a mi hermanito.

Hitomi recordaba a Francesco de la fiesta de Navidad del año anterior, era el hermano mayor de Flavia y había pasado largo tiempo platicando con Hitomi, también era médico y recordaba que sus hermosos ojos azules y su plática incansable le habían parecido encantadores, pero el recuerdo de Van le había marcado una barrera en su trato con el médico italiano que le dedicó su atención durante toda la velada.

\- Será lindo verlo nuevamente – Contestó Hitomi con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que sus mejillas se arrebolaban de la emoción pero la sonrisa de Van y sus ojos carmesí le invadían la mente – Vuelve con cuidado a casa.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien, además no está lejos – Contestó Flavia antes de dar la media vuelta internándose en la oscuridad de la calle que apenas era iluminada por las farolas – Paso por ti a las cinco

Hitomi miró por última vez hacia la dirección por la cual se retiraba su amiga y cuando escuchó más lejano el firme sonido de sus pasos entró a la casa.

Se descalzó en el recibidor y después de colgar su bolso y abrigo en el perchero de la entrada subió silenciosamente a su recámara, ya todos en casa dormían y no quería despertarlos.

Su habitación seguía siendo igual que en el pasado, no había cambiado más que la posición de un par de muebles pero sobre el escritorio aún estaban sus cartas del tarot que pacientemente esperaban a ser usadas en algún momento. Se desnudó con pereza y una vez que sacó su pijama de debajo de la almohada se dispuso a asearse antes de irse a la cama.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que todo estuvo en orden, la ropa sucia en el canasto y la cama arreglada para recostarse en ella lo cual hizo y sintió todos sus huesos crujir bajo su peso. Apagó la luz y dándose vuelta miró por la ventana hacia la dirección en donde estaba Gaea.

Entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose extremadamente cansada pero a lo lejos como un murmullo que se iba haciendo más fuerte escuchó una voz que gritaba su nombre.

\- ¡Allen! – Exclamó ella sentándose en la cama, estaba segura que había escuchado la voz de Allen que la llamaba dulcemente, tal vez había sido su imaginación pero indudablemente era su voz.

Su recámara se iluminó con una intensa luz proveniente del exterior, Hitomi se sobresaltó al verla bajar del cielo porque sabía lo que significaba pero no llegó a tocar el piso, simplemente se había desvanecido tan súbitamente como llegó, Hitomi sabía que algo estaba por suceder aunque no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo.

Flavia llegó hasta la casa que había pertenecido a sus abuelos como casa de descanso, era grande, fría y oscura con un aspecto gótico que ella detestaba, abrió la rejilla y cruzo el jardín que lanzaba sombras oscuras que le recordaban a los fantasmas y espíritus malignos con lo que su abuela solía llenar su mente, era terriblemente desagradable para ella el vivir sola en un lugar tan grande y tétrico pero al menos sus hermanos, su padre y muchos invitados estarían ahí para la noche siguiente conviviendo y brindando por la felicidad de su hermano pequeño.

Sujetó el pestillo de la puerta para entrar cuando una luz intensa iluminó todo a su rededor. Giró alarmada para ver de dónde venía ésa luz pensando que tal vez algún vecino ocioso había puesto una nueva lámpara pero al contrario encontró que ésa luz intensa bajaba del cielo como un relámpago pero rápidamente desapareció sin llegar a tocar tierra.

Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda y por primera vez en muchos años, sintió miedo, un miedo tan abrasador que la hizo tiritar sin poder alejar la vista del punto en el cielo del cual provino ésa luz.

N/A Aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fic, voy a meter muchos personajes nuevos para poder darle nuevos giros a la historia porque con los que ya son conocidos no voy a poder darle un nuevo enfoque, espero lo disfruten.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

LA BIENVENIDA

Van se quedó sentado en el borde de su cama dejando que sus pensamientos volaran libremente hacia la nada absoluta pero tenía los ojos fijos en su traje de gala que lucía impecable sobre un pedestal de madera; el terciopelo negro de su capa contrastaba elegantemente con los bordados en hilo de oro, la camisa y la camisola de seda no tenían ni una arruga al igual que el fajín, los pantalones estaban perfectamente doblados sobre una mesa y las botas de cuero negro eran tan lustrosas que brillaban y, recostada en un cojín púrpura estaba la delicada corona dorada que usaría ése día como símbolo de su posición.

Suspiró con fastidio dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama otra vez, no deseaba salir de su habitación ése día ni ningún otro, solamente deseaba dormir y no ver a las visitas que llegarían al palacio.

\- Amo Van – La vocecilla de Merle a través de la puerta no lo hizo mover un simple músculo, escuchó la puerta abrirse y después los menudos pasos de la mujer gato al entrar a la habitación - ¿Sigue en cama amo Van? Debería estar listo ya, le traje su desayuno –

Van entreabrió un ojo y miró a Merle dejar el servicio del desayuno sobre una mesa para dos personas, cerró los ojos nuevamente y fingió estar dormido.

\- ¡Amo Van! – Exclamó Merle sacudiéndolo por el brazo sin obtener respuesta – Levántese amo Van

\- Yo me encargo Merle –

\- Señor Allen, buenos días – Merle saludó con una graciosa reverencia al capitán de la guardia real que entró a la habitación de Van y rodeó la cama, el rey abrió los ojos y los cerró inmediatamente al ver a Allen parado junto a él.

\- Si no te veo tú tampoco me puedes ver- Bromeó Van apretando los ojos y sonriendo, Allen tomó la almohada que estaba recargada contra la cabecera y se la arrojó en la cara.

\- Así tampoco puedes respirar – Allen se reía como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás, Van tomó la almohada y se la arrojó de vuelta con tan mal tino que le dio de lleno a Merle en la cabeza, la chica se fue de espaldas y con gran estruendo cayó sentada.

\- Lo lamento mucho Merle – Se disculpó Van saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose a Merle la cual ya la tenía Allen sujeta por un brazo y la ayudaba a levantarse – En verdad no quise golpearte con la almohada.

\- Amo Van, eso me dolió - Se quejó Merle que tenía la cola erizada - Y usted todavía no está preparado, debe vestirse.

\- No es correcto que ayudes al rey a vestirse Merle, espéranos afuera, en un momento estará listo.

Merle se sonrojó ante las palabras de Allen y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y salió presurosa de la habitación, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta Allen bajó la capa del maniquí y cogiendo la camisa empezó a desabotonar la larga hilera de perlas blancas, Van le había dado la espalda y se quitó el pijama.

\- Van, tengo que decirte algo muy importante - Comenzó Allen, Van giró la cabeza y lo observó de espaldas, la larga melena de cabello rubio estaba sujeta en una trenza bien apretada rematada en un moño de seda negra, vestía su uniforme de gala que se veía pulcro y casi irreal y sus manos se movían lentamente preparando la ropa que Van debería usar ése día. Allen medía sus palabras con cuidado, no sabía si debía decirle sobre la luz que había visto la noche anterior y de cómo había sentido a Hitomi o primero decirle los planes que tenía el consejo para decidir la vida de Van; por un momento pensó en la chica de la luna fantasma, en sus hermosos ojos verdes y en su sonrisa clara y transparente y siendo egoísta prefirió hablarle del consejo - Te dije que había escuchado a tus asesores hablando la otra noche, Van, ellos han invitado a las princesas Deidara y Leila esperando que escojas alguna como esposa.

Van sintió un vértigo acompañado de un sudor frío que le recorrió la espalda, abrió mucho los ojos y un color cetrino se había apoderado de su cara.

\- Vamos Van - Bromeó Allen sin alegría- Mataste a un dragón, derrotaste a Zaibach y le tienes miedo al matrimonio.

\- No... - Logró balbucir Van con un hilo de voz - No me pienso casar con ninguna de ellas - Su rostro se notaba desencajado cuando hablaba y parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo - Voy a decirle eso mismo en éste momento al consejo, no van a casarme con ninguna de ellas.

Van caminó decidido hacia la puerta pero Allen lo frenó en seco - Creo que será buena idea que primero te pongas algo de ropa.

Allen guio a Van que dócilmente se dejaba llevar, parecía estar atrapado en una marea interminable de ideas y pensamientos que llegaban a su mente sin orden alguno. El capitán fue poniendo las ropas sobre el cuerpo del rey que no oponía ninguna objeción y a Allen le recordaba aquellas muñecas con las que su hermana solía jugar de pequeña, las vestía y desvestía a su antojo durante horas sin que ellas pudiesen hacer algo en contra.

\- Ya estás listo - Declaró Allen cuando puso la capa sobre el hombro izquierdo de Van y la sujetó con la cadena de oro que colgaba de ella, el rey lo miró por un momento y luego, sin mediar palabra y con paso decidido salió de la habitación como si hubiera sido llevado por un fuerte viento - ¡Espera Van!

Afuera de la habitación estaba Merle pacientemente esperando por el rey de Fanelia, se había sentado en el alféizar de una ventana y contemplaba los jardines que bullían de gente que corría de un lado a otro preparando sillas, mesas y grandes cantidades de comida para los invitados. Alcanzó a escuchar al capitán Schezar que llamaba insistentemente a Van el cual pasó a la carrera frente a ella y solamente pudo ver la capa negra volando al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, atrás de él iba Allen, le pisaba los talones pero no se atrevía a detenerlo. Merle se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al mismo lugar que ellos.

Después de girar dos veces más en las esquinas de los pasillos Van llegó al frente de una gran puerta labrada en madera, sin detenerse a llamar entró abriendo ambas alas que se golpearon contra los topes produciendo un ruido hueco. En el fondo de la habitación estaba una amplia mesa oval con trece lugares y en ellos plácidamente acomodados se encontraban los consejeros del rey discutiendo asuntos del reino mientras bebían vino.

\- Así que de eso se trata - Sentenció Van dando un golpe con el puño cerrado a la mesa, los consejeros aún no salían de su asombro por la intempestiva entrada del rey, lo miraron y sus ojos carmesí regaban fuego a su paso - ¡No me pienso casar con ninguna de ésas mujeres! ¿Entienden?

\- Su majestad, creo que está exagerando un poco - Comenzó uno de los consejeros, un hombre rechoncho y casi calvo que movía sus manos nerviosamente, Van lo fulminó con la mirada y el consejero cerró los labios apretándolos.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirme cómo tengo que reaccionar! - Ordenó Van con un tono que no admitía réplica en contra, Allen estaba parado detrás de Van y en un afán protector se llevó la mano al costado izquierdo en donde colgaba su sable, una vez que sintió el roce de sus dedos sobre el mango se supo más tranquilo.

\- Creo que es necesario que le expliquemos algo su majestad - Intervino otro consejero, un hombre enjuto de larga barba negra - Su padre fue quien convino ése matrimonio cuando usted apenas era un bebé, bueno, en realidad era un matrimonio para el príncipe Folken, pero en vista de lo sucedido, pues...

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - Los ojos de Van se entrecerraron y miraron a cada uno de los hombres de los cuales ya comenzaba a desconfiar seriamente.

\- Su majestad - Continuó el hombre enjuto - Su padre fue el único rey del sur que se atrevió a entrar en los enormes bosques del norte por invitación del mismísimo rey Merab, usted aún no nacía pero en su viaje llevó al príncipe Folken y a su madre, ahí estaba la princesa Renda que fue la hija menor del rey Merab, era en verdad hermosa, con larga cabellera roja pero aún era muy joven aunque ya estaba prometida en matrimonio, así que convinieron que casarían a su majestad Folken con la primera hija que tuviera Renda, los reyes y el príncipe regresaron a Fanelia, pasaron muchos años y un día nos llegó la noticia de que la princesa había dado a luz a un hermoso par de niñas, tan diferentes entre sí que juraría que no provenían de la misma madre ni que habían nacido en el mismo día, así que le correspondería al príncipe Folken decidir cuál de las dos quería para que fuera su reina; era un acuerdo en extremo beneficioso para ambos reinos pero después sucedió el incidente con la cacería del dragón, su hermano desapareció y bueno, se olvidó por mucho tiempo el pacto de matrimonio, en realidad creímos que ya nadie lo recordaba hasta hace unos meses en que el rey Merab mandó una carta recordándonos la promesa que se hizo, esperamos que comprenda su majestad que su honorable padre dio su palabra.

\- ¿Dónde está ésa carta y por qué nadie me dijo nada de ella? - Los consejeros se miraron entre ellos, estaban nerviosos y nadie se atrevía a hablar - ¡¿En dónde está ésa carta?! -El grito de Van hizo que todos los consejeros dieran un respingo de miedo, uno de ellos abrió un cajón con doble fondo que estaba incrustado en una pata de la mesa y sacó un pergamino que extendió a Van con mano temblorosa, el rey se lo arrebató y comenzó a leerlo, una vez que lo hubo terminado sintió que sus piernas se volvían de agua, dobló el papel y se lo entregó a Allen que lo guardó en el bolsillo almidonado de su uniforme.

A lo lejos se escucharon tambores y el aullido grave de los enormes cuernos que se habían apostado en la entrada más lejana del castillo, era la señal que anunciaba que sus visitantes habían llegado al reino, los consejeros hicieron ademán de pararse pero sin que se lo esperaran Van desenvainó su sable y lo clavo en medio de la mesa con un golpe seco - Juro por mi madre que en cuanto logre solucionar esto y ellos se vayan ustedes estarán desterrados del reino para siempre, no volverán aquí jamás, han traicionado a su rey guardándole secretos de ésta magnitud -

Los consejeros se miraron entre sí con miedo, el pavor se reflejaba en sus ojos y no podían ni siquiera parpadear.

\- ¿Se está reservando para alguien en especial su majestad? - Van miró al hombre que se había atrevido a hablar, era el consejero del tesoro, sostenía una copa de vino y de un trago la vació antes de continuar - ¿Se está reservando para la Diosa Viviente?

La Diosa Viviente, era el apelativo que Hitomi se había ganado al terminar la guerra contra Zaibach, casi todos los reinos la consideraban como una enviada de los cielos para proteger a Gaea y lo había demostrado así ya que era capaz de dominar el destino, le daba fuerza a Escaflowne e incluso habían visto que Lord Dolkirk le temía y la respetaba, pero también era un secreto a voces que el rey de Fanelia estaba enamorado de ella y muchos creían e incluso aseguraban que el rey conservaba su cuerpo inmaculado para ofrecérselo a ella como una ofrenda y continuaría soltero y sin ninguna mujer esperando su regreso.

\- Si está esperando a que regrese la Diosa Viviente para que le entregue su cuerpo en una romántica y casi increíble ofrenda, está muy equivocado su majestad rey Van Fanell - El consejero continuaba hablando con tono burlón mientras se iba levantando de su asiento - Usted se debe a Fanelia, a su gente y a su reino, no a una fantasía de que ésa chiquilla es una diosa cuando no es más que una mortal que jamás regresará porque simplemente no le interesa lo que pase aquí, seguramente ya está casada y expulsando mocosos de entre las piernas o quizás ya está muerta y se ha convertido en alimento de gusanos que...

Un golpe certero en la mejilla había tirado al hombre al suelo y había puesto fin a sus palabras morbosas, Allen se había lanzado sobre él, fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta cuando brincó sobre la mesa y había atrapado a ése hombre al cual tenía tirado sobre el piso golpeándolo, tal enojo se había apoderado de él que ni siquiera escuchaba que entre cada golpe que le propinaba le estaba quebrando algún hueso de la cara.

\- ¡Ya basta por favor! - Gritó Merle llorando abiertamente, estaba muy asustada y más cuando Van logró sujetar a Allen y dejó de golpear al consejero que yacía inmóvil y bañado en sangre.

Allen respiraba agitadamente pero no hacía el intento de lanzarse nuevamente sobre el consejero que parecía estar muerto, varios mechones de cabello dorado se habían escapado de su pulcro peinado y se le pegaban en la cara, Van liberó a su capitán y después de recuperar su sable lo guardó en su vaina y miró nuevamente a todo su consejo.

\- Si dicen una sola palabra de lo que acaba de pasar ya no me preocuparé pod desterrarlos sino que los haré ejecutar a todos, levanten a ésa basura y que alguien lo lleve con el sanador y cuando despierte si es que lo hace, díganle que ya no tiene cabida en éste lugar, ya me encargaré de ustedes más tarde y el próximo que se atreva a pronunciar una palabra en contra de Hitomi Kanzaki va a tener problemas muy serios conmigo – Van dio media vuelta y Allen lo siguió ante la mirada aterrada de los consejeros, uno de ellos se acercó al caído para tratar de reanimarlo pero a Van no le interesaba, así que salió de la sala del consejo sin hablarles nuevamente, pasó junto a Merle que se sujetaba del marco de la puerta y temblaba nerviosa, Van la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí.

\- Su majestad – Lo llamó un guardia que lo buscaba ansiosamente – La comitiva acaba de cruzar el puente del ahorcado, están por entrar a la ciudad.

\- Gracias por avisarme, puedes retirarte – El soldado inclinó la cabeza ante el rey y antes de dar media vuelta miró los guantes ensangrentados del capitán de la guardia – Merle, tranquilízate por favor, ya pasó todo, tengo que ir a ocupar mi lugar.

\- Ven conmigo Merle – Pidió Allen – Tengo que ir a casa por un par de guantes limpios, Selene te hará compañía – Merle sorbió por la nariz y asintió – Van, regresaré pronto, los recibiré en la puerta dorada y los guiaré hasta aquí.

\- Apresúrate por favor – Pidió Van – No creo poder hacer esto solo.

"Y"

Allen azuzó a su caballo para que fuera más rápido, sentía que el aire le golpeaba la cara y le secaba los ojos mientras Merle sentada frente a él se aferraba con fuerza de su cuerpo, su caballo parecía volar y en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Allen quien desmontó de un salto y ayudó a Merle a bajar.

Allen entró rápidamente a la casa seguido de una Merle asustada y nerviosa, dentro estaba fresco y olía a lavanda - ¡Selene! – Llamó Allen y a los pocos segundos apareció su hermana, llevaba un trabajo de bordado en la mano y se notaba sorprendida por la llegada tan intempestiva de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó al ver que Allen se sacaba los guantes ensangrentados y los arrojaba a la chimenea - ¿Estás herido?

\- Estoy bien, no es mi sangre – Contestó Allen y subió corriendo a su habitación, Selene miró a Merle que estaba pálida.

\- Siéntate Merle ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Uno de los consejeros del amo Van dijo cosas muy malas sobre Hitomi y el señor Allen… él lo mató.

\- No lo maté – Declaró Allen que ya había bajado y se estaba poniendo los guantes limpios – Ojala lo hubiera hecho, así no volvería a contaminar el aire al abrir ésa bocaza podrida; por favor Selene, necesito que quemes los guantes que arrojé en la chimenea y quédate con Merle, sigue impactada por lo que pasó y ahora Van y yo estaremos muy ocupados, mandaré un carruaje para que las recoja, las veo en el banquete.

\- Espera Allen –Pidió Selene, Allen se detuvo y la miró cuestionándole por qué lo paraba ahora que tenía tanta prisa – Tu cabello es un desastre, déjame arreglarlo rápido.

Selene puso sus pequeñas manos sobre la larga cabellera de Allen y rápidamente pero con suavidad arregló la trenza que estaba destejida casi en su totalidad, la ató bien con la cinta de seda y luego sacudió los hombros y la pechera de su hermano – Ya estás listo, ahora sí apresúrate, yo cuidaré de Merle.

Allen sonrió a su hermana y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, sin decir nada más salió de la casa y montó en su caballo otra vez. Le gustaba tener cerca a su hermana que cuidaba de él y mientras cabalgaba se preguntaba si tener una esposa que se preocupara por él sería una realidad algún día en su vida.

La tradición de Fanelia exigía que la primera espada del reino recibiera a los huéspedes reales en la puerta dorada que era la entrada a la ciudad, sería acompañado por un escuadrón de guerreros de elite seleccionados por sus habilidades, ellos escoltarían la marcha mientras que el capitán abriría el camino y una vez llegados frente al rey se encargaría de presentarlos con todos sus títulos correspondientes. Allen había ensayado los títulos del rey Merab durante toda la semana, tanto solo como frente a Selene que ya estaba más que harta de su monólogo.

Llegó a las colinas y desde ahí pudo ver las naves del ejército del príncipe Kario, volaban en absoluto silencio gracias a las piedras de fuego que reaccionaban con el agua y mantenían un vuelo estable, eran extremadamente caras y casi imposibles de encontrar en los reinos del sur pero en las minas del reino de Morkab abundaban y casi todas eran guardadas celosamente como un gran tesoro dedicado casi exclusivamente a La Hermandad del Viento que era el ejército que comandaba Kario, de vez en cuando comerciaban con ellas y cuando se vendían en subastas alcanzaban precios irreales; abajo venía el escuadrón del príncipe Dalsen, los soldados de la caballería marchaban en sus caballos de guerra los cuales tenían las pezuñas tan transparentes que parecían de cristal y el único que tenía el gran honor de montar un unicornio era el capitán de ése ejército, decían que nadie más había logrado domesticar a ésas extrañas y míticas criaturas que resultaban nerviosas y desconfiadas ante todos excepto con ellos y la leyenda de que eran descendientes de los elfos tomaba mayor fuerza ante ello.

Allen bajó la colina a galope tendido, cruzó el camino que atravesaba varias granjas y al verlo pasar los campesinos saludaron con una inclinación llena de respeto, más adelante estaba la puerta dorada, la entrada a la ciudad de Fanelia y su ejército ya estaba ahí, cada soldado se miraba impaciente y ansioso al no ver a su capitán que los guiara, cuando escucharon el relinchar del caballo de Allen giraron las cabezas para ver a su capitán e inmediatamente tomaron sus posiciones.

Allen se acercó y montado en su caballo pasó revista rápidamente a todos sus soldados, todos se veían solemnes, serios y dedicados a la faena de ésa mañana, Allen se colocó al inicio, dos portaestandartes tomaron sus posiciones detrás de él flanqueándolo por ambos lados y finalmente siguiéndolo venía su pequeño ejército que simplemente serviría para darle la bienvenida a los invitados de honor.

Avanzaron con paso firme atravesando la campiña, ya no hacía falta estar sobre las colinas para ver las naves de la hermandad del viento, solamente era necesario alzar la vista y mirar al frente para contemplarlas imponentes y silenciosas que esperaban suspendidas sobre el resto de la comitiva que avanzaba más lento que ellas. Pronto llegaron a la puerta dorada que era flanqueada por dos enormes dragones de granito, sus fauces abiertas mostraban sus dientes afilados en un intento de intimidar a los invasores. Allen detuvo su caballo y con una señal de su mano los soldados pararon su marcha al unísono.

El príncipe Dalsen se aproximaba y aunque no quisiera admitirlo Allen quedó sorprendido con él, tenía el cabello largo de un negro tan intenso que deprendía destellos azules, lo llevaba suelto y el aire del campo hacia que se moviera bailando a su ritmo, una delgada corona de plata refulgía contrastando con la cabellera azabache y venía montado con gran garbo a lomos del caballo más hermoso que Allen hubiese visto jamás, el animal caminaba con orgullo, su pelo blanco y lustroso brillaba bajo el sol, la crin y la cola estaban graciosamente tejidas y coronando la cabeza lucía un espectacular cuerno que estaba adornado con campanillas de oro.

Junto al príncipe venían los portaestandartes mostrando los escudos de su reino y cuando estuvo casi frente a Allen se detuvo esperando que la primera espada de Fanelia hablara dándole la bienvenida pero Allen se sentía maravillado al contemplar aquella estampa y permaneció mudo por unos segundos, el príncipe Dalsen alzó su bien perfilada ceja como signo inquisitivo, el color de sus ojos era de un gris tan brillante que parecían hechos de plata fundida.

\- Ésta es mi tierra la cual estás pisando, bajo el sol y las estrellas como testigos yo, Allen Schezar capitán de las fuerzas armadas de Fanelia y Primera Espada protectora de éste reino te pregunto quién eres – Allen había tratado de sonar seguro sin que las palabras se quebraran en su garganta, el príncipe Dalsen lo observó por un momento, sabía todo el protocolo que debía seguir, así que desenvainó su espada y colocándola horizontalmente sobre sus manos la extendió como muestra de cordialidad.

\- Yo soy el príncipe Dalsen del reino de Morkab de los bosques eternos del norte, capitán de los caballeros de cristal, amigos y hermanos del reino de Fanelia y en representación de mi abuelo el sabio rey Merab presento mi espada como símbolo de paz entre nuestras naciones. Solicito gran caballero Allen Schezar nos concedas el paso para poder rendir honor a su serenísima majestad el rey Van Fanel.

Allen escuchó las palabras del príncipe y por un segundo se sintió transportado a los bosques en otoño, cuando no se escucha nada más que el viento que toca los árboles y tira las hojas muertas en una cascada imparable. Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en el momento y tomando la espada de Dalsen continuó.

\- Bienvenidos sean sus honorabilísimas majestades, en nombre del rey Van Fanel les concedo el paso que me han pedido – Ambos caballeros se saludaron con una profunda inclinación de la cabeza y Allen le regresó su espada a Dalsen quien la enfundó nuevamente, él caballero de Fanelia debería comenzar la marcha así que girando su caballo se puso a la cabeza de la comitiva, el príncipe Dalsen iría atrás guiando a su gente y con un rápido movimiento de su mano todos emprendieron el camino al interior de la ciudad.

El sonido profundo de los cuernos se dejó escuchar nuevamente dentro de Fanelia, fueron tres repeticiones largas seguidas por el batir de los tambores, estaban anunciando que los invitados del rey entraban a la ciudad, al dejar las granjas y entrar a la zona más poblada una lluvia de flores empezó a caer de las ventanas y balcones de las casas y había música por doquier, la gente miraba con curiosidad y admiración al príncipe y a su elegante montura, toda su caballería montaba caballos con pezuñas de cristal, las naves de la hermandad del viento pasaban volando tan bajo que casi tocaban los techos de las casas, rodeados por los soldados venían dos carruajes enormes en donde seguramente realizaban el viaje el rey Merab, el rey regente y sus nietas, atrás de ellos venían los pajes, sirvientes y carretas llenas de regalos que serían ofrecidos a Van, era todo un espectáculo que seguramente no sería visto en mucho tiempo.

Subieron la pendiente empedrada que llevaba directamente al castillo, nuevamente se escuchó el rugir de un cuerno y la enorme puerta de madera se abrió dando paso libre a los visitantes.

Allen desmontó y le entregó las riendas a uno de los pajes, lo mismo hizo el príncipe Dalsen y esperaron a que llegara uno de los carruajes, un sirviente abrió la puerta y del interior salió un anciano vestido con una larga túnica blanca bordada con una trama de enredaderas de hilos de plata, su gran corona de oro simulaba una cornamenta de venado, llevaba una barba que recordaba el color de la nieve y su largo cabello estaba sujeto en un elaborado moño que dejaba las puntas sueltas hasta su cadera.

Al verlo descender Dalsen corrió para sujetarlo y para sorpresa de Allen, del cielo se descolgó un hombre que se aproximó al rey y lo tomó por el otro brazo, se trataba del príncipe Kario, había tirado una cuerda de una de las naves flotantes y se deslizó por ella, las facciones eran casi idénticas a las de su hermano pero a diferencia de él, su largo cabello era plateado y su mirada un poco más arrogante. Allen hizo una pronunciada reverencia al rey y sin que se lo esperara éste le tocó el hombro.

\- Levántate muchacho – Ordenó el rey y se zafó de sus dos nietos que lo sujetaban aprensivamente – Estos niños no me dejan respirar, anda guíame con tu rey.

Allen le ofreció su brazo al anciano y éste lo sujetó con sus dedos huesudos que parecían garras, del carruaje bajó el rey regente Anteras y después de intercambiar un par de palabras con sus primos emprendieron la marcha atrás de su abuelo

Pasaron sobre una alfombra de pesado terciopelo azul marino, el camino estaba flanqueado por soldados de Fanelia que lucían sus elegantes uniformes y mostraban sus espadas en señal de respeto y allá adelante estaba una tarima techada, Van estaba sentado en un enorme trono de madera tallada y esperaba pacientemente a que se acercara el rey, del lado izquierdo estaban sentados doce consejeros y una silla vacía, del lado derecho toda la gente de la corte ocupaba los lugares y ansiosos y excitados observaban a los visitantes, las damas se reían y cuchicheaban mirando a los príncipes mientras los hombres se mostraban más interesados en las naves que flotaban sobre sus cabezas.

Van tenía los labios apretados y estaba más nervioso que nunca, el rey caminaba asido del brazo de Allen aunque no se le veía encorvado o aquejado por los dolores que aparecen en los huesos de los ancianos, atrás de ellos venía el rey regente Anteras y terminando la comitiva los príncipes gemelos Kario y Dalsen aunque eran un contraste absoluto, uno de ellos tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche sin estrellas y el otro del color de la plata, ambos caminaban igual y acompasaban sus movimientos al mismo tiempo. Había otro carruaje grande atrás de ellos, un paje abrió la puerta y después de poner un banquito extendió su mano al interior y de él salió una mujer joven con una pesada cabellera del color del fuego, Van tragó saliva y comprendió que era una de las princesas que venían buscando matrimonio, inmediatamente atrás de ella bajó la otra princesa la cual tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco, eran completamente diferentes y sin embargo por momentos parecían iguales. Ellas tomaron su lugar atrás de la comitiva y aguardaron.

\- Su majestad rey Van Fanel –La voy de Allen lo distrajo de las princesas – Ante usted presento a su ilustrísima majestad el rey Merab de Morbak, gran protector de los bosques del norte, rey de los elfos, victorioso partícipe de la batalla contra los Djinn, gran conciliador en los conflictos del mar de Armabia y regente de las islas de Almuza, se hace acompañar de su nieto mayor el rey regente Anteras de Morbak y de los príncipes Kario y Dalsen, capitanes de la hermandad del viento y de los caballeros de cristal. 

Van se levantó de su asiento y poniéndose en el borde de las escaleras comenzó a hablar – Yo Van Fanel, rey de Fanelia, rey dragón vencedor en la guerra contra Zaibach, último ryujin y protector de éste valle les doy la bienvenida y que no exista ningún conflicto entre nosotros durante el tiempo que dure su estancia y más allá de ella – Van bajó del entarimado y se acercó para rendir un saludo de bienvenida al anciano, pero éste se soltó de Allen y atrajo hacia sí a Van y le do un apretado abrazo.

\- ¡Alabados sean los dioses! – Exclamó el viejo rey al tiempo que estrujaba a Van – Eres idéntico a tu padre, la misma estatura pero tienes tanto de tu madre también –

Van se había quedado como una piedra y no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar, entre las astas de la corona del rey vio a los príncipes que se lanzaban miradas cómplices entre ellos.

\- Quiero que conozcas a mis nietas, son las flores más hermosas de mi reino – Ante una señal las dos princesas se acercaron con pasos menudos y elegantes y al estar frente a Van le hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo, Van no sabía qué decirles, eran en verdad bellas, sus rostros eran óvalos perfectos, Dedaira era pelirroja y Leila rubia, sus vestidos vaporosos dejaban adivinar cuerpos curveados con redondeces sinuosas, sus mejillas eran suaves y sonrosadas y los labios carnosos le dedicaban dulces sonrisas.

\- Bienvenidas sean a Fanelia – Logró decir Van finalmente - Y que nada perturbe su paz mientras se encuentren en mi reino.

"Y"

N/A Pues en éste capítulo no apareció Hitomi, pero en el próximo tendrá mucha actividad, espero lo disfruten. 


	3. Noches de fiesta

CAPÍTULO 3

NOCHES DE FIESTA

El ruido de la secadora le molestaba mucho pero le encantaba cómo dejaba su cabello esponjoso, terminó de hacerse un bucle y apagó la máquina, ya solamente le faltaba rectificar su maquillaje y estaría lista para la fiesta de compromiso de Lucca. Flavia pasaría por ella pronto aunque no sabía por qué quería que Hitomi llegara desde una hora antes a la fiesta. Estaba sentada frente al pequeño tocador de su recámara y el reflejo del espejo le devolvía una mirada profunda delineada con kohl negro.

Un auto se estacionó frente a la entrada de la casa, Hitomi miró a través del cristal de su ventana y vio un vehículo elegante de color verde oscuro del cual salió Flavia, miró hacia arriba y le hizo un saludo a Hitomi, vio cómo pasaba al pórtico de la casa e inmediatamente el sonido del timbre, escuchó el tropel de su hermano al bajar las escaleras y pronto los saludos de Flavia a toda la familia.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y pronto escuchó a Flavia subiendo las escaleras, se paró frente a la habitación y tocó la puerta dos veces.

\- Pasa – Pidió Hitomi y Flavia entró a la recámara, aún no se cambiaba de ropa pero el maquillaje lucía perfecto, los ojos de color violeta estaba enmarcados por una gruesa cortina de pestañas negras, su piel se veía cremosa y los labios brillaban en color coral.

\- ¿Estás lista? – Hitomi asintió y después de levantarse busco su bolso y su abrigo – Lindo auto – Dijo ella echando una ojeada por la ventana una vez más.

\- Es de Francesco – Contestó Flavia mirando el mazo de cartas que Hitomi tenía sobre el escritorio – Me lo prestó para que viniera a recogerte.

\- ¿Ya está en tu casa? – Hitomi sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban

\- Llegó temprano en la mañana, me despertó haciendo escándalo por todas partes – Flavia tomó una de las cartas del tarot y miró la ilustración – La imperatrice ¿sabes interpretar esto Hitomi?

Hitomi tendió la mano y Flavia le entregó la carta, la escrutó por unos segundos y la regresó al mazo – Así sola es una representación de la sexualidad de la mujer, para otra interpretación más exacta se necesitan más cartas.

\- Vaya, mi amiga es una adivina, espero que algún día me leas las barajas.

\- Tal vez algún día lo haga – Salieron de la recámara y bajaron por las escaleras, abajo estaba la madre de Hitomi revisando la correspondencia que había llegado ése día.

\- Diviértanse chicas – Hitomi le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla

\- Voy a regresar tarde – Anunció Hitomi mientras se calzaba, Flavia hizo lo mismo y antes de salir ambas se despidieron de la familia Kanzaki.

\- Me agrada tu mamá – Subieron al auto de Francesco y después de girar la llave un suave ronroneo anunció que el motor estaba encendido – Anoche pasó algo extraño, vi una luz que bajaba del cielo

Hitomi se congeló, pensó que ella había sido la única que había visto la luz de Gaea la noche anterior, no sabía qué es lo que estaba sucediendo pero comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

\- Pensé que era un relámpago o una lámpara industrial – Continuó Flavia dando vuelta en una esquina – pero bajaba del cielo, jamás me imaginé que algo así existiera, hoy estuve buscando en internet si hay registrado un fenómeno meteorológico de ése tipo pero no encontré nada ¿alguna vez viste algo así?

\- Yo… bueno… - Hitomi comenzó a tartamudear sin encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando, aunque en realidad ¿qué palabras buscaba para responder a ésa pregunta? Nunca se le había dado bien el mentir, no era capaz de fingir por mucho tiempo y siempre terminaban descubriéndola.

\- Oye, te pusiste pálida ¿quieres que Francesco te revise llegando? – Flavia miró con tono pícaro a Hitomi – Solamente recuerda que es ginecólogo

\- ¡Eres completamente indecente! – Se quejó Hitomi pero el menos su amiga había olvidado el tema de las luces en el cielo aunque por un momento pensó en las manos elegantes y blancas de Francesco y sintió un dulce estremecimiento y un calor que subía de entre sus piernas.

\- Mi hermano lleva solo un buen rato, le caería muy bien tener una novia como tú y a ti también te hace falta un poco de compañía,

Hitomi miró por la ventanilla, pensó en Van y en la dolorosa posibilidad de que tal vez jamás lo volvería a ver- Mira quién habla, tú tampoco tienes novio

\- Me gustaría tenerlo – Contestó Flavia, acababan de llegar a su casa así que dirigió el carro a la entrada y rodeando el jardín lo dejó aparcado en la parte trasera de la enorme construcción de piedra gris, ya había otros vehículos ocupando sus respectivos lugares – pero no he encontrado a un hombre con el que en realidad me sienta feliz.

Bajaron del auto y en el jardín que otras veces lucía desprolijo había una gran cantidad de empleados colgando lámparas de papel de las ramas de los árboles que aún lucían sus copas frondosas y verdes, el pasto estaba segado y entre los arbustos habían colocado pequeñas luces blancas que serían encendidas en la noche.

Hitomi tomó su bolso de mano y siguiendo a Flavia entraron a la casa; todo adentro era bullicio y un eterno trajinar de meseros, cocineros, ayudantes y un par de chefs que verificaban que la mesa con la comida para el bufete estuviera en orden, una hermosa escultura de hielo de dos cisnes cubiertos por flores de azahar de limón mantenían fría la ensalada de frutas que aún era preparada por uno de los cocineros.

\- ¡Flavia! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Lucca se acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaban ellas – Aún no te has cambiado de ropa y los invitados están por llegar.

El hermano menor de Flavia aún tenía un aspecto de niño aunque era mucho más alto que su hermana mayor, Hitomi lo miró ansioso y jugaba inconscientemente con la punta de su corbata, su pelo rubio y ondulado estaba perfectamente peinado y su nariz pecosa se fruncía en un gesto simpático.

\- Fui a recoger a Hitomi ¿Dónde están papá y Francesco?

\- Creo que bajaron a las cavas a buscar vino.

\- Cuando los veas diles que ya llegamos, me voy a cambiar de ropa ¿vienes Hitomi?

\- Espera, necesito que me ayudes, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer - Se quejó Lucca que se sentía más que perdido entre tanta gente.

Flavia se detuvo y con gesto burlón miró a su hermano – Es muy simple – Contestó con media sonrisa – Debes pararte, saludar y lo principal: verte gordito y bonito – Soltó una carcajada y continuó su camino a las escaleras sorteando a toda la gente que apurada trataba de tener todo listo para cuando los primeros invitados llegaran, Lucca se quedó parado a mitad del salón más furioso que nunca.

\- ¿Por qué no lo ayudas? – Preguntó Hitomi cuando habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Flavia, a veces ella se quedaba a pasar la noche en ésa casa enorme y fría e incluso ya tenía asignada una habitación al otro lado del pasillo.

\- Porque no tiene que hacer absolutamente nada – Contestó Flavia con un bufido – papá contrató a una compañía que se haría cargo de toda la organización, ellos trajeron a los meseros, a los chefs y ayudantes, incluso a los jardineros que limpiaron ésa selva que estaba afuera, él solamente tiene que pararse con su novia, saludar a todos los invitados y embriagarse, eso es todo.

Entraron en la habitación, Hitomi fue a sentarse directamente en el borde de la cama y Flavia se sacó la chaqueta que dejó colgada en un perchero – Entonces ¿has visto ésas luces que te dije?

Hitomi pensó que era demasiado bueno que su amiga hubiera olvidado el tema de las luces, no sabía cómo explicárselo y jamás pasó por su cabeza la idea de contarle acerca de Gaea, Van y Allen como una realidad y no como una leyenda o un cuento de fantasía – No, nunca las he visto

\- ¿Segura? Cuando mientes te tiembla el labio – Hitomi maldijo para sus adentros pensando que a veces era muy transparente, Flavia arrojó su blusa y su pantalón sobre la cama y anduvo semidesnuda por todo el dormitorio buscando su ropa, una vez que se puso su vestido púrpura y se logró calzar un par de zapatillas plateadas con correas delgadas se retocó el maquillaje y se sentó junto a Hitomi.

\- me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, por eso te recogí antes. Tú escondes algo – Le dijo con seriedad – Te he visto cómo observas el cielo y te tragas los suspiros ¿Cómo se llama?

Hitomi agachó la cabeza y las ondas de su cabello castaño ocultaron su rostro, una sensación ardorosa se había instalado en sus ojos y su garganta quemaba – Van – Su voz fue un susurro apenas audible y su corazón latió desbocado.

\- ¿Dónde está él? – Hitomi negó con la cabeza y descubrió con premura que era la primera vez que hablaba sobre él en muchos años.

\- Muy lejos, tuve que dejarlo – Hitomi miró con ojo acuosos a Flavia y tragó saliva – Hace casi diez años que no sé nada de él.

\- ¡Por Dios Hitomi! ¿No te ha llamado o te ha escrito un correo en todo éste tiempo?

\- No puede hacerlo Flavia, él… él… - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación la cual se abrió al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

\- Buenas tardes hermosas señoritas – Enrico Spitaleri asomó su cabeza canosa al interior de la habitación - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Ya íbamos a bajar papá – Explicó Flavia, su padre se acercó a ambas y después de saludar a cada una con dos besos se paró muy erguido arreglándose el saco del traje.

\- Lucca está muy molesto, dice que lo llamaste gordo – Hitomi ahogó una risilla pero Flavia soltó una increíble carcajada sin miedo alguno.

\- Está muy sensible, no le dije que estaba gordo, le dije que tenía que verse gordito y bonito.

\- Ya decía yo que no había sido eso lo que le diste a entender, pobre Lucca, si así va a ser en su matrimonio lo tendré en casa nuevamente muy pronto, bien, aclarado esto, tenemos que bajar porque ya están empezando a llegar los invitados – Hitomi y Flavia se levantaron y después de tomar sus bolsos salieron de la habitación siguiendo a Enrico.

Hitomi se sentía extraña, estuvo a punto de revelarle un secreto muy grande a Flavia y a pesar de que confiaba en ella no sabía de qué manera reaccionaría ante tal verdad, quizás incluso creyera que Hitomi estaba completamente loca y que se inventaba todo un mundo de fantasía.

Parado junto a la escalera estaba Francesco, una mano la tenía recargada contra el barandal y la otra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, Hitomi se puso nerviosa al verlo ahí tan elegante, con un hermoso cabello negro bien recortado y con unos ojos brillantes de color azul que le recordaban mucho a Allen, en ése momento pensó que seguramente ambos eran de la misma edad y casi de la misma estatura, al aproximarse Hitomi no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente.

\- Hola hermanita – Saludó Francesco pellizcando suavemente la mejilla de Flavia, ella solamente sonrió y se adelantó para sujetarse del brazo de su padre, atrás se quedó Hitomi y al verla Francesco sonrió dulcemente.

\- Te ves hermosa – Le dijo él a modo de saludo, tomó su mano y la besó galantemente – Te sienta muy bien el color azul – En ése momento Hitomi se percató de que Francesco llevaba la corbata del mismo color que el vestido de ella, seguramente Flavia había tenido algo que ver en todo eso y ya arreglaría cuentas con ella más tarde.

\- Me alegra verte otra vez – Dijo ella y no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas dándoles un tono carmesí, Francesco le sonrió dejando ver unos dientes blanquísimos y ofreciéndole el brazo bajó con ella las escaleras.

El recibidor ya estaba lleno de invitados que habían llegado en una rápida sucesión y saludaban a Lucca y a su novia que estaban parados cerca de la puerta, y ellos a su vez los abrazaban y les daban la bienvenida, más de uno se acercaba a Enrico e intercambiaban bromas que hacían explotar el lugar en carcajadas estruendosas, abrazaban a Flavia, le besaban las mejillas y le preguntaban sobre sus historias que se publicarían.

\- Creo que están muy ocupados – Declaró Francesco y caminó en dirección contraria llevando a Hitomi con él – Vamos a otro lugar más tranquilo para platicar.

\- P… pero Flavia va a buscarme – Varias emociones embargaban a Hitomi en ése momento, por una parte se moría de ganas por pasar tiempo a solas con Francesco y por otro lado aún guardaba el recuerdo de Van y no era capaz de buscar otra relación ya que sentía que no era posible que alguien más le diera la tranquilidad que él le había llegado a otorgar

\- No creo que note tu ausencia en un buen rato – Dijo mirando a su hermana que bromeaba con un grupo de personas – además no se molestara porque robo tu atención durante unos minutos, debe aprender a compartirte.

No pudo argumentar en contra de Francesco así que se dejó guiar al jardín que ya estaba completamente decorado para el brindis de la noche, abrió una de las sillas y se la ofreció a Hitomi.

\- Me gustaría saber más de ti Hitomi – Dijo Francesco y sin esperárselo sujetó los dedos de ella entre su mano tibia – eres una mujer hermosa, permíteme conocerte más.

"Y"

Van y el rey Merab estaban sentados en tronos iguales en el gran salón del trono de Fanelia y Allen estaba parado cerca de Van luciendo su cargo envidiable, a la derecha del rey Merab estaba su nieto Anteras sentado en otro trono y junto a él estaban los príncipes Kario y Dalsen, habían tenido que soportar la procesión incesante de cortesanos, diplomáticos y embajadores que rendían sus respetos a los reyes, Van se sentía más que aburrido al escuchar la eterna perorata del paje real que presentaba a cada uno con todos sus títulos.

\- Bueno ya basta – La voz del rey Merab resonó con un eco potente – Me están arrullando todos ustedes, luego se presentarán ante el rey, Dalsen, Kario, vayan por los regalos que le trajeron a su majestad Van.

Los dos príncipes se inclinaron respetuosamente frente a su abuelo y salieron por un momento, el primero en regresar fue Kario con cuatro soldados que venían cargando una enorme caja de madera chapada en acero.

\- Su majestad rey Van Fanel, de las entrañas de las minas de Morkab han sido extraídas éstas espléndidas piedras de fuego las cuales presento ante usted como símbolo de respeto y amistad – Los soldados dejaron en el suelo la enorme caja y abrieron la tapa, un murmullo de admiración se dejó oír en todo el salón cuando los presentes pudieron ver las extrañas y asombrosamente caras piedras de fuego, desprendían un brillo anaranjado y a simple vista parecían ser de vidrio – Una sola de éstas piedras puede alimentar a una nave para cincuenta personas durante doce lunas sin que se apague, esperamos que sean de su agrado.

\- Su regalo es sinceramente agradecido príncipe Kario, que la bendición de los dioses recaiga sobre su gentil persona y sobre su reino – Van ya estaba harto de los formalismos, las piedras de fuego eran sumamente interesantes pero no era algo que le fascinara, el príncipe se inclinó en una reverencia y ordenó a los soldados que llevaran las piedras afuera para que la gente las pudiese admirar antes de ser guardadas.

Inmediatamente que Kario se alejó entro su hermano Dalsen y llevaba sujetos por las riendas a dos impresionantes unicornios negros, los animales caminaban moviendo las cabezas y sus cuernos lanzaban destellos brillantes. La gente en el salón no emitía palabra alguna, jamás se había visto un unicornio vivo en el castillo de Fanelia

\- Su majestad rey Van Fanel, ante usted presento estos unicornios que yo mismo he entrenado para ofrecerle como obsequio el que usted elija y si me lo permite, para su capitán Allen Schezar será el otro unicornio – Allen estuvo a punto de abrir la boca por la sorpresa pero logró controlar sus emociones, Dalsen clavó sus penetrantes ojos en él y Allen sintió que trataba de leer su alma.

\- Príncipe Dalsen – Comenzó Van sorprendido por la belleza de los animales – Allen Schezar que es la primera espada de mi reino además de ser mi más cercano y confiable consejero es mi mejor amigo, ante lo cual y en agradecimiento a las batallas peleadas a mi lado y a su ayuda en la reconstrucción de éste reino le concederé el honor de que escoja el unicornio que quiera,

Allen no se esperaba nada semejante y se quedó clavado en su lugar que ocupaba junto al trono de Van, el rey Merab carraspeó su ajada garganta y le hizo una seña a Allen para que se acercara a los animales, él miró a Van y éste asintió.

Bajó lentamente los tres escalones que separaban a los tronos del pasillo de audiencias y se paró justo frente a Dalsen que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sus ojos plateados lanzaban chispas mientras sus manos largas y finas sujetaban con firmeza las riendas de los unicornios, Allen contempló a ambos animales que le regresaban la mirada cargada de inteligencia, no sabía cuál escoger, ambos eran igualmente hermosos pero uno de ellos comenzó a empujarlo con el costado de la cabeza y a hacer suaves sonidos mientras lo olía.

\- Nadie escoge a un unicornio – Le susurró Dalsen con una voz suave y profunda que le recordaba una fuente de agua fresca – Ellos te escogen y éste lo ha hecho, nadie más podrá montarlo además de ti, excepto si el unicornio lo permite, ahora los llevaré a las caballerizas y después me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

Allen no respondió solamente inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, Dalsen le dedicó una media sonrisa y girando se llevó a los unicornios pasándolos lentamente frente a los invitados dándoles tiempo a que sus ojos fascinados se clavaran sobre los animales. Allen se volvió e hincó una rodilla frente a los tronos.

\- Yo Allen Schezar agradezco la benevolencia de sus majestades al brindarme tan alto honor.

Van estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero el rey Merab se le adelantó – Joven caballero, en todos los reinos tu nombre es conocido tanto por tu gallardía como por tu bravura, en verdad es una lástima que un mancebo como tú no haya contraído nupcias con una noble dama, estoy más que seguro que ninguna señorita se resistiría a semejante proposición viniendo de ti.

Allen aún no había alzado la cabeza pero sentía sus orejas calientes palpitar, deseaba con toda su alma que ése espantoso día terminara pronto y que la vida en Fanelia fuese la misma que él conocía. Se levantó y con paso digno se volvió a instalar en su puesto junto a Van.

\- Muero de hambre muchacho ¿qué te parece si detenemos todo esto y ordenas que se sirva la cena? Mi cogote está sediento también, muero por beber una de ésas legendarias cervezas de Fanelia, lo que me recuerda que Anteras tiene un obsequio para ti.

Al escuchar su nombre el rey regente se levantó y a un chasquido de sus dedos un sirviente se acercó y cuando estuvo frente a los tronos se arrodilló sin levantar la cara, llevaba algo celosamente envuelto en una funda de tela roja y al estar frente a los reyes lo extendió sumisamente

\- Rey Van Fanel – Nadie había escuchado hasta ése momento la voz de Anteras pero era grave y aterciopelada, sus hombros anchos estaban cubiertos por una capa de seda verde que hacían juego con sus ojos esmeralda, la elegante corona de oro mucho menos ostentosa que la de su abuelo brillaba con encanto sobre el pelo negro y ondulado y más de una dama le lanzaba miradas coquetas y llenas de esperanza – Presentó ante usted el cuerno de Dinmir, rey de los Djinn que fue derrotado hace más de cincuenta años por mi venerable abuelo.

Anteras tomó el envoltorio de las manos del sirviente y frente a Van lo descubrió, de entre las telas apareció un cuerno de bebida bruñido en oro, las piedras preciosas brillaban alegremente lanzando chispas de luz a todas partes y nuevamente se escucharon los murmullos de admiración de los congregados en el salón,

\- Ésta noche beberás con ése cuerno, rey Van y brindaremos por nuestros reinos y su amistad centenaria – Van sonrió al anciano que sujetaba con sus dedos delgados aquél cuerno y luego se lo pasó a Van, lo giró entre sus manos observando el fino grabado que lo cubría, cómo deseaba estar solo en aquel momento, o mejor aún, con Hitomi.

"Y"

\- Así que aquí estaban – Flavia salía de la casa y llevaba dos copas de vino blanco en las manos, Hitomi y Francesco habían pasado horas platicando e incluso las luces del jardín ya estaban encendidas, la fiesta dentro de la casa estaba en su apogeo y desde donde estaban alcanzaban a oír las risas y la música que provenían del interior – Papá te está buscando Francesco, quiere que cuentes la historia del pastel de manzana y el pez dorado

\- No sé cómo no se aburren de ésa historia – Francesco se levantó y se abotonó el saco – Ahora vuelvo –Le dijo a Hitomi guiñándole un ojo, al pasar junto a Flavia trató de quitarle una copa de vino pero ella las alejó de él.

\- Consíguete tu propio alcohol, éste es nuestro – Bromeó ella y se acercó a Hitomi, le tendió una copa y ella la aceptó.

\- Se ve que están muy animados – Dijo Hitomi dándole un traguito a su bebida, era dulce y estaba bien fría.

\- Se están perdiendo la fiesta, pero supongo que ustedes dos tienen su propia celebración aquí afuera – Flavia dio un largo trago a su copa y luego miró a Hitomi - ¿Por qué siempre estás triste?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Hitomi jugueteó los dedos en el borde de su copa.

\- Desde que estábamos en la preparatoria me pareciste taciturna, casi no hablabas y siempre estabas mirando al cielo, creí que eso era parte de tu personalidad, pero desde hace unos meses te noto retraída, se te llenan los ojos de lágrimas y suspiras largamente ¿es por ése tal Van?

Hitomi miraba a su amiga, su rostro tenía forma de corazón y estaba rodeado por lindas ondas de cabello en color chocolate que caían con una gracia descuidada sobre sus hombros y continuaban su camino hasta la cintura, los ojos de color violeta contrastaban con su piel blanca y sus labios pequeños y carnosos se alzaban en un pequeño rictus que le daba a su sonrisa un aire involuntariamente despectivo – Sí – Murmuró Hitomi – He pensado mucho en él últimamente.

\- ¿Dónde lo conociste?

\- ¿Sabes Flavia? Creo que es hora de que te cuente una historia que muchos dicen, es real.

"Y"

N/A Tercer capítulo listo, ahora sí ya vienen cosas más interesantes, espero lo disfruten.

Por cierto, vamos a ver qué hago con Dalsen porque se está poniendo muy impertinente con Allen


	4. Los encuentros

CAPÍTULO 4

EL ENCUENTRO

\- ¿Sabes Flavia? Creo que es hora de que te cuente una historia que muchos dicen, es real.

\- No me quieras cambiar el tema

\- No, de hecho está muy relacionado con Van ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que existe un planeta lleno de espadachines, dragones, reyes y princesas.

\- Diría que te estás transportando a la edad media y eso no es en otro planeta ¿es la historia que me habías dicho sobre el rey dragón? – Flavia apuró el vino y dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

\- Escucha, te voy a contar algo que quizás no creas, pero en verdad sucedió, en algún momento le pasó a mi abuela y después a mí – Hitomi tenía miedo pero también sentía una necesidad enorme de descargar de sus hombros un poco del peso que llevaba a cuestas al tener ése secreto guardado – No hables y solamente escúchame ¿de acuerdo?

Flavia asintió, así que Hitomi tomó aire y comenzó con su historia.

De los labios de Hitomi salían personajes increíbles, un joven rey alado que peleaba con dragones, enormes robots llamados gaimelefs, un atractivo guerrero espadachín de larga cabellera rubia y de valor inigualable, princesas, mujeres gato, infidelidades, batallas en los cielos, un pendiente mágico que abría la entrada entre éste mundo y el fantástico mundo de Gaea, y un sinnúmero de personajes los cuales Flavia ya estaba acomodando mentalmente en una historia escrita.

\- Me despedí de él hace diez años y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver, él tiene mí pendiente, no me ha buscado, yo no puedo volver y ésa luz que viste ayer yo la he visto también, es la luz que conecta a la tierra con Gaea – Hitomi dio fin a su historia y Flavia guardó silencio, no se atrevía a hablar porque simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, durante la narración de Hitomi guardó un silencio sepulcral y ahora sus labios parecían sellados para siempre, miró sus manos y luego a Hitomi.

Había cambiado mucho desde la preparatoria, cuando la conoció tenía el cabello aún corto como un muchacho y aunque poco a poco lo fue dejando crecer nunca lo dejó pasar una cuarta más allá de los hombros, para la fiesta de ésa noche se lo había ondulado a calor, generalmente nunca llevaba maquillaje pero ésa noche su piel parecía de durazno, sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban profundizados con líneas negras y sus labios estaban coloreados con un discreto color rosado, pero aunque hubiera cambiado físicamente siempre la creyó sería y apartada de los demás y hasta la fecha lo seguía siendo, salían a cenar una vez a la semana con Amano y Yukari pero con los cambios de humor de ambos y sus constantes discusiones era algo que hacía las cenas insufribles, Flavia le llamaba constantemente para sonsacarla y llevarla a algún lugar para pasar el rato pero Hitomi siempre se escabullía y cuando por fin lograba atraparla ella se quedaba viendo al cielo a la primera oportunidad, lanzaba suspiros entrecortados o se internaba en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

Una botella de champagne fue abierta dentro del salón y los invitados rieron llenos de júbilo al ver la blanca espuma salir a borbotones de la botella, Hitomi alcanzaba a ver la gente ir y venir bailando a través de los grandes ventanales que daban hacia el jardín donde estaban ellas sentadas, el color ámbar de las luces del interior y las lucecillas blancas que titilaban entre los arbustos le daban a todo un aspecto irreal, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño emborronado por una neblina plateada, Hitomi agachó la mirada y observó sus zapatillas con forro de satén azul, luego miró los pies de Flavia, las sandalias de tacón dejaban al descubierto sus dedos blancos que resaltaban con las uñas pintadas en púrpura a juego con el vestido.

\- No te culpo si no me crees – Dijo Hitomi después de un prolongado silencio – No tengo ninguna prueba en las manos, no tengo absolutamente nada de Gaea, no tengo ni siquiera un recuerdo de Van

\- ¿Le has contado esto a alguien más? – Preguntó Flavia mirando hacia el cielo, la luna estaba ya alta y un halo blanco la rodeaba.

\- Yukari sabe algo pero no todo lo que pasó, mi madre sabe absolutamente todo porque también le pasó a mi abuela como te dije.

Nuevamente otro silencio se instaló entre las dos, Flavia trataba de ordenar sus ideas y Hitomi se perdía en los recuerdos.

\- Nos vamos a hacer millonarias – Declaró Flavia levantándose de un salto, Hitomi abrió la boca y solamente tartamudeó algo que ni siquiera ella misma entendía - ¿No lo ves Hitomi? Tu historia la hago un libro, bueno, quizás tres libros, los publican, los hacen películas y ya está, tendremos nuestro futuro resuelto.

\- Es una broma ¿verdad? – Pero Flavia no alcanzó a responder, una inmensa luz bajó nuevamente del cielo y con un ulular sordo se instaló en medio del enorme jardín, Hitomi se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos y Flavia se arrodilló escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos, cuando la luz se disipó ambas alzaron la cabeza y ahí parado a mitad del jardín estaba un hombre al que Hitomi conocía de sobra.

"Y"

Ahora que todos estaban en el gran salón del comedor degustando la cena, Allen tenía un poco de tiempo para estar en las caballerizas a donde había sido llevado su regalo que lo miraba con ojos redondos y brillantes. Estaba parado frente al majestuoso unicornio de brillante pelo negro y ambos permanecían quietos evaluándose en silencio, el cuerno que crecía en la frente del animal brillaba en color nacarado y la larga crin colgaba hasta el suelo al igual que la cola, Allen dio un paso lentamente evaluando la reacción del animal pero éste solamente movió la cabeza juguetonamente.

\- Le agradas – La voz a sus espaldas lo sorprendió, giró la cabeza y recargado contra un grueso pilar de madera estaba el príncipe Dalsen, al mirarlo el unicornio piafó y rascó el suelo con su pezuña – Hola Alsvid.

El príncipe se acercó al unicornio con pasos lentos y elegantes extendiendo su mano y se paró junto a Allen, el animal olfateó el aire y extendió su cabeza para recargarla contra la mano del príncipe, éste sonrió y con más confianza comenzó a acariciarlo.

\- No sabía que ya tenía nombre – Declaró Allen mirando maravillado como el príncipe acariciaba al unicornio.

\- Éste es Alsvid y el de tu rey se llama Arvak, son hermanos y yo los crie desde que eran bebés, quedaron huérfanos cuando un cazador de las montañas mató a su madre, les cortan los cuernos para la hechicería y la sangre la usan para curar enfermedades, también venden la piel, la cola y la crin, en fin, los encontré más muertos que vivos junto a lo que dejaron de su madre y los lleve conmigo al palacio pero nunca dimos con el cazador, las personas de nuestro pueblo y de los lugares aledaños saben muy bien que al que mate un unicornio se le cortarán las manos y se le marcará la cara con un hierro al rojo vivo.

\- Ése castigo debe disuadir a muchos de sus intentos por lastimarlos

\- No tanto como quisiéramos pero ya no es tan frecuente como hace unos años ¿Por qué no lo acaricias? – Antes de que Allen pudiera responder el príncipe Dalsen había sujetado su mano y la había extendido cerca del unicornio, sintió la piel tibia del príncipe y su cabello exhalaba un olor suave y dulzón que le recordaba al musgo y la madera de pino- Solamente extiende la mano, cuando él quiera se acercará a ti, una vez que lo haga serás merecedor de todas sus confianzas.

El unicornio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y las aletas de su nariz se movían incansables venteando todo el ambiente, Allen esperó expectante aún asido por Dalsen, segundos interminables transcurrieron hasta que el animal acercó su hocico y lo recargó contra la mano de Allen.

\- Ahora sí es todo tuyo – Declaró Dalsen con aires de triunfo - ¿Sabes? Fue idea de mi abuelo el obsequiarle el unicornio a Van y fue mi idea el darte éste otro.

\- ¿Por qué? – Allen pensó por un momento que su manera de preguntar había sido grosera pero el príncipe solamente sonrió observando cómo le rascaba las orejas a su nueva mascota.

\- Porque sé que eres un gran caballero Allen, en nuestro reino por todos es conocido tu nombre, las damas se desmayan ante tu leyenda y vine para comprobar si ésa fama es merecida y me he dado cuenta de que sí lo es – Allen dejó de acariciar al unicornio y éste al verse privado de los mimos le dio un tope juguetón contra el pecho reclamando nuevamente su atención – Necesito a un caballero como tú en mis filas, vuelve con nosotros a Morbak, trae a tu hermana, mi hermano necesita una esposa para que pueda asentar ésa cabeza que tiene llena de aire.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que deje al rey al que le he jurado lealtad el cual además de todo es mi amigo para cruzar toda Gaea y terminar viviendo en los bosques del norte? Y como extra quieres que ofrezca a mi hermana a un desconocido – Allen se cruzó de brazos y soltó una carcajada amarga – Creo su majestad que va a necesitar más que un unicornio para convencerme.

Dalsen sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a Allen, estaba alarmantemente cerca de él y Allen podía ver su reflejo en esos ojos de plata batida – Aún tengo tiempo para convencerte – Le susurró con una voz suave y profunda y después de mirarlo con intensidad se alejó de él. – Alsvid disfruta de las cabalgatas matutinas y de la avena con miel, te recomiendo que le pidas a tu escudero que no se le acerque, tú mismo tendrás que ensillarlo y prepararlo, no permitirá que nadie más lo toque y recuerda que una coz o una embestida con ése cuerno afilado puede ser mortal, te recomiendo que te lo lleves a tu casa y lo tengas en tus caballerizas, no lo dejes aquí a menos que esté con Arvak y que no entre nadie en éste lugar aparte de ti y de tu rey… Me voy a cenar.

Allen se quedó solo nuevamente sin más compañía que el unicornio que tenía recargada su cabeza contra su hombro, Miró como Dalsen daba la media vuelta y salía de las caballerizas internándose en la penumbra del patio. Ahora que no había otro humano tuvo oportunidad para sentirse terriblemente incómodo con los acercamientos del príncipe, no sabía si ésa era su personalidad o trataba de lograr algo más. El unicornio relinchó y volvió a rascar el piso con su pata derecha - ¿Siempre se comporta así? – Preguntó Allen al unicornio que lo miraba atentamente y casi sin poder creerlo el animal asintió dos veces haciendo que su larga crin lanzara brillos blancos reflejando las llamas de las antorchas.

"Y"

La cerveza corría por todo el salón junto con el pan oscuro y los lechones que habían sido asados lentamente y bañados con miel y mostaza, todos los invitados reían y gozaban con la comilona aunque Van apenas había probado la jugosa carne que le sirvieron y solamente se dedicaba a girar las zanahorias con el tenedor, junto a él estaba el rey Merab que ya iba por su segunda ración de carne y pedía que le sirvieran más cerveza que apuraba en cuanto se la ponían enfrente, para ser un anciano se alimentaba bastante bien. Al otro lado estaba Anteras que miraba a todos por encima de su copa

\- Vamos su majestad – Merab acababa de tragar un enorme trozo de carne brillante por la salsa de miel que la cubría – Lo que necesita un joven mancebo como tú es una dama que le caliente la cama.

Van escupió el trago de cerveza que se acababa de echar a la boca e incluso la sentía picándole la nariz por dentro, miró a Merab y éste se le acercó más, Van pudo oler el bosque en su cabello – Dedaira y Leila son más que hermosas ¿no te lo parece?

En la primera mesa al frente de ellos estaban las dos princesas que comían en silencio, sus manos delgadas y blancas se movían con elegancia cortando la comida, junto a ellas estaba Kario que se había enfrascado en un divertido juego con uno de sus soldados de confianza y había echado el plato con la comida a un lado, Dalsen venía entrando por la gran puerta de roble pero no llegó a la mesa de los príncipes, se quedó platicando con otros dos soldados en su mesa.

Al sentirse observadas Dedaira y Leila alzaron los ojos y los clavaron en Van que se había petrificado, no fue ni siquiera capaz de alejar su mirada de ellas y sintió que un hueco se le instalaba en la boca del estómago.

\- Puedes escoger a la que quieras – Anunció Merab – La otra podría ser una buena esposa para tu capitán, es una lástima que no esté casado ya, pero también es una ventaja ya que podría emparentarse con nuestra estirpe.

\- ¿Me está ofreciendo a sus nietas? – Merab le sonrió y arrancó un pedazo de pan con las manos, lo remojó en la salsa y se lo llevó a la boca.

\- No te las estoy ofreciendo, estoy haciendo cumplir la promesa de tu padre.

\- Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo

\- Su cuerpo mortal ya se ha descompuesto y ha regresado al seno de la gran madre, pero la palabra de un rey jamás se pierde y tu padre era un magnífico hombre, un gran líder y un excelente rey – Merab analizó a Van con ojos fríos, apuró nuevamente la cerveza y llamando a uno de los sirvientes pidió que le sirvieran más - ¿Es cierta la historia de la chica de la luna fantasma? ¿Te estás reservando para ella?

¿Cuál sería la manera correcta de contestar a ésa pregunta? Van deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Hitomi volviera pero jamás pudo abrir el portal que conectaba a la luna fantasma con Gaea, muchas veces había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a verla e incluso dudaba que ella lo recordara y aunque Van había conservado aún su virginidad ya no sabía si en verdad lo hacía por ella o porque no había encontrado a otra mujer que lo consolara. Por un momento pensó que sería bueno darle la vuelta a la página, brincar ése agujero lleno de recuerdos y continuar con su vida, casarse y dejar a un nuevo heredero al trono de Fanelia.

\- La vida es incierta y tú aún eres muy joven – Sentenció Merab – Te falta mucho por aprender y por experimentar, me gustaría que en nuestra estadía pudieses conocer a mis nietas más a fondo, quizás descubras que te agradan y escojas a una como tu esposa.

\- Así lo haré su majestad – Contestó Van llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

\- Tengo un requerimiento más si no es mucho pedir – El rey ya no miraba a Van sino que cortaba su carne, después de una corta pausa continuó – Me gustaría que me dejaras ver el pendiente.

Van abrió y cerró la boca, ésa solicitud era algo que no se esperaba, jamás le había dado su pendiente a nadie y sintió un temor sin fundamento. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Merle venía entrando al gran comedor acompañada de Selene.

\- ¿Qué pendiente? – Preguntó Van alzando la barbilla

\- El pendiente mágico que te dejo la chica de la luna fantasma, dicen que posee poderes insospechados.

\- No es más que una piedra roja y nunca he visto magia salir de él – La mente de Van urdía ideas a una velocidad de vértigo mientras se hacía más consciente de que llevaba el pendiente colgado al cuello por dentro de sus ropas.

\- Es curioso, pero la gente dice que es un puente de conexión entre Gaea y la luna fantasma, en verdad me encantaría verlo.

\- Está en el salón del tesoro, pediré que mañana lo saquen para mostrárselo – El rey le sonrió a Van y levantó la copa a su salud.

\- Discúlpeme por favor – Van se levantó de su asiento – Debo ausentarme por un momento.

Van dio la media vuelta y Anteras lo siguió con la vista cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos. Van bajó la escalinata y al pasar junto a Merle le hizo un gesto con los ojos que ella entendió inmediatamente.

El rey de Fanelia salió del gran salón y se encaminó al tocador que era de su uso exclusivo, al dar la vuelta en el corredor se recargó y esperó, dos minutos después llegó Merle.

\- ¿Qué sucede amo Van? – Preguntó la chica gato verificando que nadie la hubiera seguido. Van se sacó rápidamente el pendiente de Hitomi y se lo entregó.

\- Entrégale esto a Allen y dile que lo esconda y que pase lo que pase no se lo dé a nadie – Van se recargó contra el muro y se dejó resbalar lentamente hasta sentarse.

\- Amo Van ¿Qué sucede? – Merle apretaba contra su pecho el pendiente de Hitomi y miraba a Van con preocupación.

\- El rey Merab quiere ver el pendiente y yo no confío en él, por favor, busca a Allen y entrégaselo – Merle asintió y sin decir más salió corriendo para buscar a Allen.

Van se quedó sentado en ése pasillo vacío, a lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar la música y el ruido de cientos de voces en el comedor y en los jardines, se quitó la corona y la dejó a un lado de él para después mecerse los cabellos con ambas manos.

"Y"

Merle corrió cruzando los pasillos y los jardines buscando a los soldados de Allen, pero casi toda la gente con la que se topaba eran cortesanos e invitados que venían de Morkab, no sabía en donde estaba el capitán de la guardia de Van y andaba dando tumbos por todo el castillo sin éxito alguno.

\- ¡Emren! – Gritó Merle al ver a uno de los soldados del ejército de Allen, estaba muy entretenido vaciando el contenido de su copa y bromeando con los demás soldados, el hombre miró a Merle pero sus ojos se notaban algo perdidos - ¿Dónde está el señor Allen?

\- No sé niña gato, no lo he visto desde ésta tarde – La lengua se le enredaba en la boca y Merle comprendió que estaba completamente ebrio.

\- Está en los establos de la caballería – Contestó una sirvienta que venía cargando una charola llena de tarros de cerveza, su escote pronunciado mostraba unos senos henchidos que rebotaban a cada movimiento que hacia – Es una lástima que esté tan solo ahí con ése caballo cornudo que le dieron, quizás después vaya a hacerle un poco de compañía.

\- A mi capitán no le gustan las mujerzuelas como tú – Terció otro soldado y le arrebató las cervezas a la mujer – Él se merece una dama refinada ¿no lo crees Merle?

Pero Merle ya no escuchó la última pregunta ya que se había echado a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían dirigiéndose a los establos y en más de una ocasión chocó o empujo a alguien y no se detuvo para ver a quién había dejado molesto y adolorido. Llegó sin aliento a la enorme puerta de los establos y el flato le lastimaba las costillas pero sin detenerse entró al lugar, los caballos al olfatearla hicieron sonidos nerviosos pero ninguno se inquietó demasiado.

Allen estaba ensillando a su unicornio cuando Merle entró corriendo, Alsvid al verla nerviosa y jadeante reparó y levantándose en las patas traseras comenzó a lanzar patadas al aire con sus fuertes patas delanteras. Merle se asustó al ver el ataque del animal y se echó hacia atrás presa del miedo - ¡Alsvid, tranquilízate! – Ordenó Allen jalando por el freno al unicornio, éste piafó molesto pero obedeció.

\- Lo lamento mucho Merle, parece que es muy nervioso y desconfiado, voy a llevarlo al establo de mi casa, si Van pregunta por mí por favor dile que enseguida regreso – Allen seguía preparando la montura del unicornio y no le prestaba atención a Merle hasta que ésta le jalo la manga del uniforme.

\- Señor Allen, el amo Van quiere que cuide de esto – Merle tendió el pendiente de Hitomi y Allen lo miró sorprendido sin entender qué estaba pasando.

\- Merle ¿por qué tienes esto? – Allen extendió la mano y la chica dejó caer el pendiente en ella.

\- El rey viejo lo quiere y el amo Van no confía en él, me lo dio y me dijo que lo buscara a usted, quiere que lo cuide y que no se lo entregue a nadie más – Allen veía el pendiente y una marea de sentimientos invadieron su cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes Merle, yo lo guardaré donde nadie más pueda encontrarlo – Allen revisó por última vez la montura del unicornio asegurándose que estaba bien asegurada y de un salto montó a lomos de Alsvid, se pasó el pendiente por la cabeza y lo escondió dentro de su ropa – Será mejor que vuelvas al palacio, pueden preguntarse en dónde te has metido.

Allen guio al unicornio y dándole un ligero toque con los talones Alsvid corrió a galope dejando a Merle atrás. Atravesaron las puertas de entrada del castillo que eran resguardadas por dos soldados y al ver a Allen hicieron un saludo con sus lanzas. Allen sintió vértigo, parecía que iba volando a lomos del unicornio, jamás había cabalgado de ésa manera con ningún caballo y éste animal era más que impresionante, solamente bastaba que Allen inclinara ligeramente su peso hacia un lado para que el unicornio comprendiera que ésa era la dirección que debía tomar, era sensible al más mínimo roce y parecía que disfrutaba de correr a gran velocidad. Allen se aventuró a soltar las riendas y cerrando los ojos echó los brazos hacia atrás y se dejó llevar sintiendo el aire tibio contra su cuerpo, se encontraba libre y emocionado.

Cabalgaron unos cuantos minutos más y pronto Allen divisó la fachada de su casa, estaba sumida en la oscuridad excepto por las lámparas que ardían en el pórtico, el ama de llaves que tenían seguramente estaba dormida así que sin hacer ruido guio al unicornio a su caballeriza y entró aún montado en él.

\- Bien – Le dijo Allen quitándole el freno y la silla – Ahora vas a vivir aquí – el unicornio relinchó e hizo una pequeña cabriola que le sacó una sonrisa a Allen, le llenó el bebedero con agua fresca y puso una buena cantidad de avena en un recipiente profundo – Lamento que no tenga miel, pero veremos cómo te portas mañana – Allen acarició al unicornio a modo de despedida y salió del establo cerrándolo bien.

Caminó con paso lento dirigiéndose al frente de su casa pero antes de poner su mano sobre el picaporte se lo pensó mejor y rodeando la construcción llegó al enorme jardín trasero que estaba lleno de rosales en flor los cuales eran cuidados por Selene. Allen respiró el aire dulzón y sacándose el pendiente de Hitomi observó cómo se reflejaban las luces de las estrellas en la piedra roja y casi sin pensarlo se lo llevó a los labios y lo besó.

\- Por favor Hitomi, vuelve – Pidió Allen con todo el deseo que su espíritu pudiese tener y de pronto se vio envuelto en una luz blanquecina, se paralizó por el miedo y la sorpresa y no fue capaz de moverse, sus pies se separaron del suelo y de pronto se encontró volando a gran velocidad, se notó mareado, su boca seca y su corazón latía desbocado, lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y sujetar el pendiente con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sintió absorbido, sacudido y apretado como jamás se imaginó, estaba viajando a una velocidad increíble y así como empezó tan intempestivamente, de la misma manera terminó. Sintió que sus pies pisaban nuevamente el piso firme y la luz que lo rodeaba se disipó en pequeñas chispas que se quedaron flotando en el aire. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia el cielo y ahí solamente había una bola plateada que brillaba en lo alto.

\- No puede ser – Murmuró entre dientes sin poder salir del asombro.

\- ¡Allen! – Giró al escuchar ésa voy de sobre conocida y anhelada por él y ahí, frente a él estaba la chica más hermosa de todas, Hitomi lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin dar crédito a que el caballero estuviera ahí parado a mitad del jardín, él dio un paso hacia ella y Hitomi corrió en su encuentro, sentía como los tacones de sus zapatillas se clavaban en el pasto húmedo pero no le importaba, Allen extendió los brazos y Hitomi se lanzó dentro de ése abrazo durante tanto tiempo anhelado. 

"Y"

N/A Nuevo capítulo listo, el siguiente capítulo me va a tomar un rato terminarlo porque tengo muchísimo trabajo pero espero terminarlo pronto, espero lo disfruten.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Reunión inesperada

"Y"

El fuerte abrazo de Allen le quitaba el aliento y le lastimaba las costillas pero no le importaba, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí y temía que al mínimo movimiento que hiciera, él se desvaneciera como la bruma – Mi niña – Escuchó la voz de Allen susurrarle con ternura, ella apretó más los ojos y se dejó envolver en su calor.

\- Allen, en verdad estás aquí – Se atrevió a decir finalmente, trató de separarse un poco pero él se lo impidió atenazándola más entre sus brazos – Allen, tengo que respirar.

Allen rio dulcemente y liberó un poco el abrazo dejando que Hitomi se moviera pero aún no la había liberado completamente, Allen la observó, su pelo brillante y ondulado, esos ojos verdes que ya conocía de sobra, los labios carnosos y algunas pecas que risueñas decoraban su nariz, tomó un mechón de cabello de ella entre sus dedos y lo besó añorante. – Tu cabello ha crecido

\- Allen, no lo puedo creer, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que no volvería a verte jamás – Los rasgos en el rostro del caballero habían madurado llevándolo a una masculinidad plena, sus hombros anchos contrastaban con un pecho fuerte y unos brazos musculosos que aún sostenían a Hitomi rodeándola con cuidado, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de las lámparas dándoles un aspecto del mar en calma, sonrió con dulzura y se agachó para besar a Hitomi.

\- Hi… Hitomi ¿qué diablos ha sucedido? – La voz de una mujer que estaba de rodillas sobre el pasto mirándolos con terror hizo que Allen se separara de Hitomi.

\- ¡Oh Flavia! ¡Lo lamento tanto! – Corrió a ayudar a su amiga a levantarse, Hitomi la sostuvo de los brazos y la sintió temblar nerviosa – Ven, siéntate

Hitomi guio a Flavia a una de las sillas del jardín y la hizo sentarse, Allen las miraba con curiosidad y Flavia le regresaba una mirada cargada de sorpresa y miedo.

\- Dime que ése hombre no se acaba de aparecer en medio del jardín – Suplicó Flavia sujetando las manos de Hitomi.

\- Estás muy nerviosa, tal vez te haga falta un calmante – Flavia se levantó de golpe soltándose de su amiga.

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a drogarme con tus pastillas! ¿Quién es él? –

\- Lamento haber llegado de tal manera, ni yo mismo lo esperaba, mi nombre es Allen Schezar, caballero protector y primera espada de Fanelia, estoy a sus pies señorita – Allen se había acercado a ellas y tomando galantemente la mano de Flavia se inclinó para besarla, ella se echó hacia atrás temerosa y golpeó su cuerpo contra la mesa.

\- ¿Fanelia? Allen ¿ya no sirves a Asturia? – Hasta ése momento fue que Hitomi se percató que el uniforme de Allen era completamente diferente, había cambiado la chaqueta azul y la camisa blanca por las ropas de Fanelia.

\- Desde hace casi diez años que sirvo a su majestad el rey Van Fanel – Al escuchar el nombre de Van, Hitomi abrió mucho los ojos y miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente sin ningún orden – Es una larga historia Hitomi, tengo que ponerte al corriente con todo.

\- ¡Muchachas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vamos a hacer un brindis por Lucca y Stella y después veremos los fuegos artificiales y comeremos mucho pastel – El padre de Flavia venía saliendo del salón donde la fiesta estaba en su esplendor, llevaba dos platos en las manos con salmón y aceitunas negras – Les traje un bocadillo… ¿Quién es éste joven?

Fue el turno de Hitomi de sentirse nerviosa, no podía pensar en una respuesta que darle al padre de Flavia que miraba a Allen de pies a cabeza.

\- Es un amigo papá, lo invitamos a la fiesta pero no creía venir… justamente salió de su función de teatro –

\- Vaya, un actor de teatro – Declaró Enrico con un estruendo feliz en la voz – Mírate nada más, ni siquiera te dio tiempo de cambiarte el traje, qué gusto que hayas venido, Enrico Spitalleri, mucho gusto de conocerte muchacho–

\- El gusto es mío, soy Allen Schezar - El caballero sonrió y estrechó la mano que aquél hombre risueño le ofrecía, no sabía qué decirle pero esperaba que ésa chica y Hitomi tuvieran las respuestas a las preguntas que él le hiciera

– Bien, por favor no se queden aquí afuera, vamos a hacer pronto el brindis, por cierto, creí haber visto un relámpago pero el cielo está limpio, tal vez alguna luz se fundió – El padre de Flavia dio la media vuelta y entró nuevamente en el salón.

\- Gracias, me congelé – Suspiró Hitomi aliviada una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente

\- Ya te dije que eres pésima para mentir – Flavia tomó una de las aceitunas del plato y la masticó pensativa mientras miraba a Allen y a Hitomi por turnos – Es el caballero de la historia que me contaste.

\- Sí es él – Murmuró Hitomi, su cabeza daba vueltas y no atinaba a hilar dos pensamientos juntos. Flavia no les quitaba los ojos de encima y negó con la cabeza.

\- Pensé que tenías una imaginación envidiable y nunca hubiera creído que ésa historia fuera real, pero lo que acabo de ver no tiene otra explicación – Flavia miró a Allen, su alta estatura y cuerpo fuerte destacaban a pesar de que la camisa del uniforme era holgada y remataba en un fajín del color de la sangre, llevaba una espada que estaba segura era bastante real – Debes cambiarte de ropa o todos los invitados van a preguntarte qué obra representas y todavía no tenemos una historia creíble.

\- ¿Cambiarse de ropa? Flavia a ésta hora todos los centros comerciales están cerrados –

\- Hoy en la mañana vi que Francesco cargaba tres fundas con trajes, estoy segura de que son de la misma talla, voy a pedirle uno, suban a mi habitación, yo los veo ahí en unos minutos.

\- Lamento causarles éstas molestias – Se excusó Allen haciendo una reverencia, Flavia le sonrió levemente y después de llevarse un pedazo de pescado ahumado a la boca entró a la casa, Allen la miró alejarse y de pronto se sintió picado por la curiosidad- ¿Es tu amiga de la que hablabas cuando estuviste en Gaea?

\- No – Respondió Hitomi – A ella la conocí hace algunos años, a veces es un poco impertinente pero no es una mala persona, debemos entrar.

Ambos entraron por la misma puerta que Flavia había usado momentos antes y esquivando a las personas subieron rápidamente al primer piso, en su camino Allen fue objeto de miradas curiosas y algunos murmullos pero él los ignoró magistralmente. Hitomi lo condujo a través de un pasillo alto y oscuro que regresaba las pisadas en un eco burlón, pasaron frente a retratos viejos y piezas de cerámica antigua. Hitomi se paró frente a una pesada puerta de madera oscura y girando la manija entró a una habitación amplia, dio un manotazo a la pared y encendió la luz que iluminó toda la estancia.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Preguntó Allen asombrado dirigiendo sus ojos a la araña dorada que pendía del techo – Alumbraste la habitación sin encender velas

\- Es electricidad Allen, no importa – Hitomi cerró la puerta y rodeando a Allen que aún miraba los focos se encaminó a cerrar el ventanal que dejaba entrar una brisa fría – Me alegro tanto de verte.

Allen dejó de mirar ésa lámpara extraña que pendía del techo y dedicó toda su atención a Hitomi, su cuerpo enmarcado por un vestido celeste había madurado, ya no tenía las formas de una niña sino las curvas de una mujer, él sonrió y se acercó a ella – Deseaba tanto verte – Declaró él atrayéndola hacia sí para abrazarla.

\- Si algo le pasa a mi traje tú lo pagas, sabes bien que es un Armani – Allen y Hitomi se separaron al abrirse la puerta de la recámara, por delante venía Flavia cargando una funda de lona en una mano y un par de zapatos de suave piel negra en la otra, detrás de ella venía Francesco con visible enojo.

\- No le va a pasar nada a tu hermoso traje – Se burló ella y lo arrojó sobre la cama, abrió el cierre y del interior sacó un traje completo de color gris oscuro, la tela lustrosa denotaba su precio. – Aquí está, será mejor que te cambies, ya va a empezar el alboroto allá abajo, en cuanto mi tío termine su discurso de borracho van a hacer el brindis.

Francesco miraba con el ceño fruncido a Allen y un calambre de celos le atenazaba el estómago al verlo tan cerca de Hitomi – Y tú ¿eres amigo de mi hermana o de Hitomi? – Preguntó finalmente con un tono de voz duro y frío, Allen lo miró y comprendió el motivo de su enojo al percatarse de la forma en que miraba a Hitomi.

\- De ambas, nos conocimos hace tiempo – Contestó Allen tratando de suavizar sus palabras, no quería causar ningún problema.

\- Ajá y ¿en qué obra de teatro actúas? – Hitomi se sintió nerviosa y alejándose de Allen tomó a Francesco del brazo.

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo algo de sed ¿me acompañas por un poco de jugo? – Pidió Hitomi con una mirada tan encantadora que Francesco no pudo negarse, lo llevó por el brazo fuera de la habitación y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Flavia.

\- Bien – Dijo Flavia acomodando la ropa en orden sobre la cama, se habían quedado solos y Allen comenzaba a soltarse el nudo del fajín – Ponte esto, te espero afuera – Flavia le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación pero Allen la cogió por la muñeca.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme y me doy cuenta de que aún no sé tu nombre – Flavia le sonrió con suspicacia y Allen se percató del rictus de sus labios.

\- Flavia Spitalleri – Le contestó ella y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

Allen se desnudó con calma mirando toda la recámara, no se veía particularmente diferente a las habitaciones en Gaea a excepción de ésa manera tan maravillosa y práctica de iluminarla sin necesidad de velas, de ahí en fuera tenía una cama grande, una mesa de noche, un tocador con un espejo redondo, un juego de sillones, una mesa redonda para comer y un escritorio, de hecho era bastante similar a su dormitorio o a la pieza de su hermana.

Terminó de vestirse con ésas extrañas ropas que usaban los hombres de la luna fantasma, pero antes de dar por terminado su trabajo se colgó al cuello nuevamente el pendiente de Hitomi y lo escondió bien dentro de la camisa, ya tendría tiempo para estar a solas con Hitomi y poder explicarle lo sucedido, dobló rápidamente su uniforme que llevaba puesto, lo dejó sobre la cama y salió de la habitación.

\- Apaga la luz – Pidió Flavia que estaba sentada en un canapé frente a su recámara, Allen miró nuevamente hacia el interior de la habitación sin saber qué hacer – Aprieta ése botón de la pared – Allen obedeció y miró fascinado como la habitación se sumía en la oscuridad inmediatamente.

\- Me gusta eso, no se necesita fuego ni velas para iluminar una recámara – Allen se acercó a Flavia y ésta se levantó alisándose la falda del vestido – Me gustaría saber qué están celebrando en la fiesta.

\- Mi hermano menor planea casarse, es su fiesta de compromiso – Explicó Flavia y haciéndole una seña a Allen con la cabeza comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo – Mi papá va a hacer un brindis por la felicidad de ambos y luego saldremos al jardín al cual por cierto, tú llegaste como por arte de magia ¿cómo lo hiciste?

\- Eso es algo que ni yo mismo sé – Era una verdad a medias, Allen sabía que su deseo por ver a Hitomi lo había transportado a la luna fantasma, pero bien a bien aún no estaba seguro por qué le había sucedido a él y no a Van que había tenido durante tanto tiempo aquel pendiente.

Llegaron a las escaleras y por primera vez Allen pudo contemplar bien todo lo que sucedía en ésa celebración, había una gran cantidad de personas que platicaban bromeaban o bailaban, otros comían y bebían entre carcajadas y pláticas ruidosas, todos los hombres vestían ropas semejantes a las que le habían prestado y las mujeres usaban vestidos de diferentes colores y estilos, algunos reveladores, otros discretos, varios meseros se paseaban de un lado a otro llevando charolas cargadas de copas llenas de vino o panecillos con diferentes formas y cubiertas y sobre una mesa larga en un extremo de la habitación estaban dos cocineros y un chef sirviendo rebanadas de carne marinada, ensaladas y pasta a los invitados. Allen sintió deseos de unirse a la celebración aunque nunca en su vida hubiera visto a ésas personas, tenía ganas de bailar y reír ya que una felicidad enorme le llenaba el pecho amenazándolo con hacerlo estallar.

\- Debemos bajar – Allen salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Flavia, tenía una mano blanca recargada sobre el pasamanos y esperaba que Allen se decidiera a poner los pies en movimiento.

\- Lo lamento – Se excusó Allen ofreciéndole el brazo, ella lo tomó a regañadientes pero comenzaron a bajar hasta el salón – jamás había visto algo así, todo se ve tan lleno de color – Los ojos de Allen se paseaban de un lado a otro buscando a Hitomi y alcanzó a verla deslizándose sobre la pista de baile acompañada por Francesco que le sonreía y le hablaba, en cambio ella se veía tensa y entre cada vuelta dirigía sus ojos a la escalera hasta que vio a Allen que venía bajando acompañado de Flavia. Francesco se percató de que Hitomi no le quitaba la mirada de encima a ése hombre rubio y antes de que pudiera escapar hacia él, la hizo girar una vez más y la llevó al otro lado del salón.

Allen contuvo el deseo de arrancar a Hitomi de los brazos de ése hombre, lo que él deseaba en ése momento más que nunca era pasar tiempo a solas con Hitomi y platicar con ella hasta el amanecer, deseaba saber cómo era su vida en la luna fantasma, a qué se dedicaba y si en algún momento había pensado en él.

Un tintineo del metal al chocar contra una copa hizo que todos guardaran silencio y la música cesó, el padre de Flavia estaba parado a la mitad del salón y la gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de él, los meseros caminaron entre los invitados ofreciéndoles copas con vino, al pasar frente a Flavia tomó dos copas y le puso una a Allen en las manos y lo llevó al otro lado donde estaban parados Hitomi y Francesco.

\- Allen se ve muy bien – Le susurró Hitomi a su amiga al ponerse junto a ella, todos estaban atentos al discurso de Enrico que estaba en su apogeo hablando sobre el amor y el compromiso en el matrimonio.

\- Salgan al balcón de la biblioteca a platicar – Le contestó Flavia – Yo te cubro con mi hermano, solamente espera a que todos aplaudan.

Hitomi le dedicó una mirada pícara a Flavia y lentamente cambió de lugar con ella sin que se percatara Francesco que atento escuchaba a su padre y asentía a cada palabra de su discurso, Allen miraba a las dos mujeres de reojo y contenía una sonrisa complacida. Esperaron pacientes y cuando el discurso terminó en un mar de aplausos Hitomi tomó a Allen por la manga del saco y lo llevó rápidamente al otro extremo del salón, giraron sobre uno de los pasillos y llegaron a la biblioteca que estaba sumida en una penumbra amortiguada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los ventanales, una de las paredes abría un amplio espacio a un balcón grande en el cual había mesas y sillas para el almuerzo.

\- Nadie va a venir acá – Declaró Hitomi acercándose a una de las mesas, Allen la seguía y al aproximarse al balcón miró el paisaje lateral de la casa y le sorprendió que fuera un bosquecillo apenas iluminado por lámparas de papel, el sonido de la música y las risas llegaban en un susurro suave y abajo entre los árboles se veía una pareja que platicaba resguardada entre las sombras. Hitomi se sentó en una de las sillas y Allen la imitó, aún llevaba la copa de vino en la mano.

\- ¿Aquí vives? – Preguntó Allen y Hitomi negó sonriente.

\- Ésta casa es un lujo que yo no podría pagar en ésta ciudad, le perteneció a los abuelos de Flavia y ella es quien vive aquí, aunque debo de admitir que paso muchas noches en éste lugar, creo que a ella le gusta porque así no está sola en ésta casona – Ambos guardaron un silencio prolongado después de la explicación de Hitomi, tantas preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de ambos que ninguno sabía por dónde comenzar.

\- ¿Está todo bien en Gaea? – Finalmente Hitomi había encontrado una pregunta que no la llevara directamente a Van aunque deseaba con todo su corazón saber algo del joven rey.

\- Gaea ha estado en paz desde que Zaibach fue derrotado, al principio hubieron revueltas y ataques en las ciudades y en los países que se estaban formando pero ahora parece que todo ha tomado un ritmo natural, en general se respira paz – Allen tomó nuevamente la copa y le dio un traguito al vino, era dulzón y afrutado y le dejaba un cosquilleo en la boca, fue en ése momento que se dio cuenta que no había comido nada en todo el día.

\- Me sorprendió verte con el uniforme de Fanelia ¿por qué ya no sirves a los reyes de Asturia? – Ya está, había hecho finalmente una pregunta que quizás la informara qué había sucedido con Van, deseaba tanto saber si su reino estaba floreciendo.

Allen pensó en el doble fondo que se pudiese encontrar en la pregunta de Hitomi, se estiró sobre la mesa y cogió las manos de la chica – No tenía nada en Asturia, Van me ofreció su amistad cuando más la necesité y me dio nuevamente un objetivo en la vida además de cuidar a mi hermana, él necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a controlar las revueltas que se habían suscitado en Fanelia, era un reino nuevo y más de un delincuente quiso aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de la gente, ahora ya no es necesario vigilar las calles con los ejércitos toda la noche, basta con una ronda de vigilantes para garantizar la seguridad de las calles.

Hitomi sentía el calor que irradiaban las manos de Allen, la suavidad de su piel y el tacto de sus dedos, entre las penumbras apenas difuminadas por los rayos plateados de la luna veía sus ojos azules y brillantes, su cabello lanzaba chispas de oro y todo en él despedía masculinidad y elegancia.

\- Te queda bien ése traje – Hitomi soltó las manos de Allen y atinó a sujetar su copa, nerviosa le dio dos tragos al vino y recordó que le iba fatal con el alcohol.

\- ¿Estás casada? – Hitomi tosió y gotitas de vino cayeron sin control sobre la mesa, no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

\- No – respondió finalmente cuando pudo controlar su tos – no me he casado Allen ¿y tú?

\- Imposible, ninguna dama se ha podido comparar a la que le pedí matrimonio hace años – Hitomi sintió como todo el rubor subía a sus mejillas coloreándolas de un rojo vivo, se alegró de estar entre las sombras ya que así Allen no se percataría de su vergüenza. – Tampoco Van se ha casado – Él sabía que ella deseaba escuchar eso y no era ninguna mentira, pero no sabía si era correcto decirle sobre el inminente compromiso que Van estaba afrontando en esos momentos, Hitomi lo miró seria y apretó los labios, no sabía lo que cruzaba por su mente pero se veía dubitativa.

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión hueca y el cielo se iluminó con brillantes luces de colores, Allen se levantó de un saltó y observó cómo ésas chispas de luz se apagaban en cuanto bajaban al suelo.

\- Son los fuegos artificiales – Le explicó Hitomi parándose junto a él – Seguramente Lucca le acaba de dar un anillo a su novia para sellar el compromiso – Allen no pudo contener el deseo de tocarla y con suavidad le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

\- ¿Así es como se comprometen en la luna fantasma? ¿Con anillos? –

\- Algo así, casi todos lo hacen – Hitomi miró a Allen y lo descubrió observándola con detenimiento, sus ojos azul profundo le expresaban amor y dulzura.

\- Entonces algún día espero darte un anillo – Allen la hizo dar media vuelta hasta quedar frente a él y atrayéndola la envolvió en un abrazo cálido, Hitomi tardó algunos segundos en responder al gesto pero finalmente cedió y rodeó la cintura de Allen con sus brazos.

Se quedaron abrazados durante un largo rato, Hitomi tenía su cabeza recargada contra el pecho de Allen y escuchaba el acompasado ritmo de su corazón que incansable bombeada la sangre caliente por todo su cuerpo, sabía de los sentimientos de Allen hacia ella pero estaba segura que no podría corresponderlos con la intensidad y de la manera que él deseaba y eso la hacía sentir culpable. Un campanazo la hizo dar un respingo, el reloj de la biblioteca anunciaba la hora con lentitud y Hitomi contó once campanazos.

\- Creo que la fiesta no va a terminar hoy – Susurró Hitomi pero Allen no respondió, ella volvió a guardar silencio pero ahora pensaba en dónde podría quedarse él durante el tiempo en que estuviera en la tierra, no sabía cuánto tiempo sería eso ni tenía idea de cómo regresarlo a Gaea sin el pendiente que le había dado a Van.

De la biblioteca se escucharon sonidos de pasos, Hitomi se separó de Allen y en silencio se acercó a la puerta del balcón, Allen estaba a la expectativa y de entre las sombras apareció Flavia llevando una charolilla en las manos.

\- Les traje un poco de comida – Les explicó dejando su carga sobre una de las mesas – también unas rebanadas de pastel.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio mientras Flavia acomodaba los platos sobre la mesa, una vez que hubo terminado dejó la charola a un costado y dando un suspiro se recargó contra el barandal del balcón.

\- Me debes muchas explicaciones Hitomi – Soltó Flavia con seriedad, Hitomi sabía de sobra que eso era verdad pero en realidad no había una manera coherente de poder explicar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo – Sería bueno que pasaras la noche aquí.

\- Iré a casa por mi ropa y mi maletín – Hitomi se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando y le ofreció a Flavia su dedo meñique, ésta lo sujetó con el meñique de su mano derecha y le sonrió.

\- Mañana tendré que llevar el traje de mi hermano a la tintorería y lo va a querer de vuelta, tu amigo va a necesitar ropa – Hitomi miró a Allen y comprendió que eso era verdad – Va a ser de lo más extraño que se ande por la ciudad con el uniforme que usa en el lugar de donde viene.

\- Es un alto honor usar ése uniforme en Gaea – Allen miraba a ambas con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sí, pero aquí pareces sacado de una obra de Shakespeare – Allen arqueó las cejas con gesto de incomprensión y negó con la cabeza – No importa, escucha Hitomi, mañana tengo una cita con mi editor y si no voy no me darán fecha de presentación, los puedo dejar en el centro comercial y paso por ustedes cuando termine. ¿Ya han pensado en dónde se quedará?

\- No, aún no y no sé si es algo que pueda decirle a mis padres –

\- Bien, ésta casa tiene muchas habitaciones vacías, pueden quedarse los dos aquí por el tiempo que sea necesario – Flavia abrió una silla y se sentó cerca de Allen - ¿Está bien para ti quedarte en una casa fea, vieja y helada?

\- Será para mí un honor el permanecer aquí, agradezco tu hospitalidad.

\- Sí pareces sacado de una obra de teatro, eres tan formal – Allen sonrió y mientras Hitomi y Flavia se enfrascaban en una conversación para preparar todo él las miraba a intervalos, ambas eran jóvenes y frescas como una lluvia de primavera pero a la vez completamente diferentes, Hitomi reía discretamente mientras Flavia podía soltar una carcajada cantarina sin miedo, Hitomi mantenía sus piernas juntas modestamente mientras su amiga tenía una cruzada sobre la otra dejando ver casi la mitad de sus muslos, seguramente ésas diferencias eran las que ayudaban a mantener una amistad de ése tipo. Ambas eran joviales, suaves y hermosas en sus propias personalidades y Allen descubrió una enorme alegría mirándolas a ambas.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no habrá problemas con tu padre o con tus hermanos?

\- Mi papá se regresa el jueves regresa a Italia, Francesco vive en su departamento y Lucca no tiene el más mínimo interés de quedarse aquí, así que por ése lado no hay problemas, es como si todo el mundo me hubiese dejado abandonada como un trasto viejo en ésta casa polvosa.

\- Fue la herencia de tus abuelos – Le recordó Hitomi cortando un pedazo de pastel con el tenedor.

\- A mis hermanos les dieron dos casas, una en la Toscana y otra en Florencia, mi papá tiene el viñedo y la finca y a mí me dejan la casa más fea de todas – Allen miraba las altas paredes de la construcción, aún no quería hacerse la idea de que en verdad era una casa tan horrible como decía Flavia, esperaría a la luz del día para poder hacer su propio juicio pero al menos a simple vista sí se notaba oscura y algo abandonada – Ahora que todos están ocupados atacando al pastel voy a preparar una recámara, la tuya está como la dejaste la última vez pero prepararé una para tu amigo.

\- Tengo que volver a casa por algo de ropa para mañana –

\- Le pediré a Francesco que te lleve – Flavia se encaminó nuevamente hacia la penumbra de la biblioteca dejando a Hitomi preocupada y nerviosa – Bajen pronto, así podrás ir por tus cosas.

\- ¿Francesco es tu novio? – Preguntó Allen una vez que los pasos se hubieron alejado y nuevamente reinaba el sonido distante de la fiesta.

\- ¡No! – Se apresuró a contestar Hitomi casi gritando – Es el hermano mayor de Flavia, solamente es un buen amigo.

\- No creo que él quiera ser solamente tu amigo, en los pocos minutos que estuve cerca de él noté cómo te mira.

\- Te equivocas – La voz de Hitomi sonaba como un susurro temeroso, ella estaba casi segura de que las conjeturas de Allen eran falsas pero una parte de ella se sentía muy atraída hacia el hermano de su amiga.

"Y"

N/A Nuevo capítulo, desgraciadamente no puedo actualizar tan seguido por el trabajo pero el capítulo 6 ya va a la mitad así que espero no me tome tanto tiempo para subirlo, éste fue exclusivamente de Hitomi y Allen pero en el siguiente habrá mucho de Van con sus problemas existenciales, espero lo disfruten.


	6. Futuro incierto

CAPÍTULO 6

FUTURO INCIERTO

En vez de bajar nuevamente a la fiesta Flavia se fue a su habitación, necesitaba un descanso lejos de todo el tumulto, las voces y las risas, había pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo y sentía que explotaría contra alguien si no se despejaba un momento.

Entró a la recámara y sin encender la luz se dejó caer sobre su cama y ahogo un quejido de dolor cuando algo le lastimó la cintura al recostarse, giró sobre su costado y sacó de debajo de ella la ropa que Allen había dejado doblada al cambiarse, la sujetó entre sus manos y haciéndola bolas la arrojó dentro de la canasta de la ropa sucia, la recamarera se encargaría de lavarla y dejarla lista para el caballero.

Se recostó nuevamente y entre las penumbras miró la espada de Allen, estaba dentro de su funda y colgaba quieta del respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, lo que estaba sucediendo era lo más extraño que hubiese imaginado en su vida pero estaba segura de que daría material para escribir la historia que necesitaba. Giró sobre su espalda y estirándose pensó en ése caballero de cabello dorado que se había aparecido en su jardín, era muy bien parecido y mostraba interés por Hitomi aunque a ella le preocupaba más la reacción de su hermano al ver a ése hombre tan interesado en su amiga.

Eso era algo que Hitomi conseguía sin proponérselo y es que era bastante capaz de llamar la atención de los hombres sin que ella lo intentara, era simplemente por su forma de ser, ahora tenía a Francesco interesado en ella, a ése hombre rubio que no se quería alejar ni un segundo de su lado y al tal Van que al parecer la amaba.

\- Qué suerte tienes Hitomi – Murmuró Flavia levantándose de su cama y salió de su recámara para buscar a su hermano mientras los ojos azules de Allen invadían su mente.

"Y"

Nadie había visto al capitán de la guardia real en toda la noche, muchos bromeaban diciendo que seguramente se había escapado con alguna chica atractiva y no lo verían hasta la mañana siguiente después de haber dejado a la dama suertuda, feliz y complacida envuelta en sábanas de satén pero Van sabía que no era verdad, Allen había cambiado tanto desde que se incorporó a sus filas, era un caballero serio y honorable el cual se mantenía distanciado de las relaciones carnales de una sola noche pero su leyenda de rompecorazones se había quedado bien asentada en su persona.

Van había ordenado que lo buscaran en todas partes, desde las caballerizas de la guardia hasta su casa pero lo único que atinaron a decir es que lo habían visto salir montado a lomos de su unicornio negro. Merle le confirmó lo dicho al decirle que le había entregado el pendiente y él prometiera tenerlo a buen recaudo lejos de los ojos curiosos del rey Merab, prometió volver más tarde pero hasta el momento no había regresado.

Ya era tarde y el cansancio del día se había apoderado del cuerpo de Van, arrastraba los pies al caminar sobre el pasillo que lo llevaría a su habitación, todos los miembros de la familia real estarían cómodamente instalados en el ala sur del castillo y ahora ya no quedaban más habitaciones libres, la celebración continuaba en los jardines pero lo único que él deseaba era poderse quitar todas ésas ropas pesadas que lo hacían sudar y descansar lejos de todas las personas que habían llegado sin una invitación.

Arrojó la capa negra sobre el sillón de su recámara, colocó la corona que había sido de su padre sobre un cojín y se dejó caer como un muerto sobre su cama, debía bajar nuevamente para desearle las buenas noches al rey Merab y a sus nietos pero el simple hecho de pensar en verlos hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas.

\- Amo Van – La trémula voz de Merle le llegó desde la puerta de su alcoba – Aún no aparece el señor Allen.

\- Si no regresa ésta noche volverá mañana temprano – Dijo Van hablando contra el colchón, se sentía molesto que Allen hubiera desaparecido sin avisarle pero para que su capitán hubiese hecho eso significaba que algo muy importante reclamaba su atención inmediata.

\- Lo están esperando allá abajo – Merle hablaba temerosa y Van lo notaba en su voz, ella era consciente de lo mucho que lo molestaba el tener que convivir con el rey Merab pero debía continuar con los protocolos hasta que encontrara alguna manera de echarlos lejos de ahí sin provocar un problema entre ambos reinos.

\- Ya bajo – Giró sobre su costado al escuchar que Merle cerraba nuevamente la puerta, quería dormir y despertar hasta que el rey viejo se fuera junto con su progenie y todo regresara a la cotidianeidad de su vida; se talló los ojos con pereza y a regañadientes salió de la recámara, ya había perdido el garbo de todas las ropas lujosas que había vestido durante el día pero al menos se sentía más fresco y algo liberado sin tener que cargar la corona de oro sobre la frente.

En el salón seguía la fiesta aunque ahora más escandalosa gracias a los litros de cerveza que habían corrido durante toda la tarde, el rey Merab había bebido tanto que Van se sorprendía de que no estuviera cayéndose o inconsciente y muy al contrario estaba ahora feliz platicando con uno de los consejeros de Van, éste al ver que el rey se acercaba inclinó la cabeza y se retiró temeroso disculpándose con los reyes.

\- Tiene muchos consejeros su majestad, espero que no escuche a todos, cada uno velará por sus propios intereses – Anteras se había sentado junto a Van y a éste le parecía curioso el comentario que le hacía el rey regente porque precisamente gracias a las intrigas de sus consejeros ahora estaba metido en un gran problema.

\- Al único que en realidad escucho es a mi capitán – Un sirviente trajo el cuerno para beber lleno de cerveza dorada y lo dejó cerca de Van – Quizás tenga que renovar a mi consejo y tener a menos gente tan cerca de mí.

\- Si lo hace, tenga cuidado en lo que le susurran al oído, todos le darán una opinión diferente y tratarán de hacerla ver como algo necesario para usted y para su reino – Van observó a Anteras, sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas negras, su piel blanca parecía estar hecha de mármol, la nariz afilada y los labios llenos le daban un aspecto orgulloso y aristocrático a su rostro, ahora Van comprendía porqué las damas de su corte suspiraban al verlo pasar

\- Gracias por sus consejos – Van tomó el cuerno y se levantó, al momento de hacerlo todo el salón se sumió en un silencio expectante y esperaban ansiosos las palabras del rey Van – El día de hoy celebramos la inmensa amistad que existe entre los reinos de Morkab y de Fanelia, estamos más que felices y agradecidos de tenerlos entre nosotros y no tengo palabras suficientes que expresen mi gozo de poder compartir el agua y la sal con ustedes, que la protección de los dioses recaiga sobre sus soberanas figuras y que nada ni nadie menoscabe su tranquilidad mientras se encuentren bajo éste techo y mi protección. ¡Salud y larga vida al reino de Morkab, su gente y sus gobernantes!

Todos en el salón corearon el brindis de Van y éste apuró varios tragos de cerveza bebiéndola del cuerno de oro que le habían obsequiado. Morkab le hizo una seña a su nieto mayor y éste se levantó – Su majestad rey Van de Fanelia, yo, Anteras rey regente del reino de Morkab agradezco sus sinceras palabras, estamos complacidos de estar aquí y más que emocionados de que pronto nuestras casas estarán emparentadas por medio del matrimonio ¡Larga vida para usted y para su reino su majestad! –

Todo el salón guardaba silencio mirando la reacción de Van que estaba congelado mirando a Anteras que tenía su copa alzada apuntando a él, miró a su alrededor y los invitados estaban sorprendidos e incluso algunos tenían la boca abierta, poco a poco comenzaron los cuchicheos y antes de que crecieran más Van chocó su cuerno contra la copa de Anteras y sin detenerse bebió de golpe toda la cerveza que contenía el cuerno, una vez que la hubo terminado se sentó en su trono sintiendo cómo el alcohol recorría su cuerpo dándole una sensación de hormigueo en las piernas, Anteras le sonrió y volvió a sentarse junto a él.

\- No era mi intención anunciar el compromiso tan pronto – Sentenció Van apretándose los ojos con los dedos.

\- ¿Para qué esperar? – Preguntó Anteras – Es algo inminente, solamente es cuestión de que se decida por alguna de mis primas y ambas están llenas de virtudes, Dedaira tiene una voz dulce y cuando canta hasta los pájaros callan, Leila es encantadora como una flor y sus manos son hábiles sanadoras – Anteras bajó la voz hasta que solamente fue un susurro profundo – Y ambas saben cómo complacer los más profundos deseos de un hombre, las dos han sido adiestradas en ése arte y jamás estará insatisfecho en su cama majestad.

Van miró a Anteras con frialdad y antes de explotar en su contra se levantó de su trono – Les deseo que pasen una buena noche – Dijo Van dirigiéndose a Merab y a su nieto – Mis sirvientes están a su disposición, no duden en llamarlos en caso de necesitar algo, me retiro a descansar.

\- Que los dioses bendigan su noche y le brinden un sueño reparador – Dijo Merab mirando risueñamente a Van, éste agradeció con un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza y, ante el sonido de los golpes que el paje dio en el piso con su bastón todos los invitados se levantaron en señal de respeto cuando Van salió del salón.

Nunca había aplicado la pena de muerte en Fanelia pero por primera vez deseaba que se hiciera válido el castigo y deseaba empezar por todo su consejo real que solamente tramaban en su contra y tomaban decisiones sin consultarle o sin avisarle, ahora todo el reino se enteraría de su inminente compromiso y sería el tema de cotilleo en todas las casas que conformaban su reino, llegó a su recámara y lo primero que pagó su enojo fue un banquito forrado en terciopelo que salió volando a un rincón con un certero puntapié. Caminó en su alcoba como una fiera cautiva que buscaba escapar de la jaula, se sintió asfixiado y oprimido por las paredes que lo rodeaban así que abrió el gran ventanal dejando que el aire fresco de la noche le acariciara la cara. Se asomó hacia los jardines y vio a los cortesanos, soldados e invitados comer, beber y platicar, seguramente ya estaba siendo objeto de especulaciones el anuncio de su compromiso y en ése momento deseo ser un hombre libre, un plebeyo al que los asuntos de Estado no le marcaran el curso de su vida, una persona libre de elegir su destino e incluso la forma de morir.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó la camisa y quedando con el torso desnudo se encaramó sobre la pared del balcón, sus alas grandes y fuertes se extendieron y dando un salto al vacío emprendió un vuelo ligero y silencioso, si alguien en el castillo lo vio volar no lo supo y tampoco le interesó, solamente quería interponer la mayor distancia posible entre él y toda la situación que se había instalado a su alrededor. Pasó velozmente sobre el enorme terreno y pronto estuvo sobrevolando la ciudad, parecía que la gran mayoría de la gente seguía despierta ya que los veía ir y venir por las calles o salir de las tabernas. Giró sobre la ciudad y se dirigió al campo, había varias montañas de las que disfrutaba sobre todo en verano ya que estaban llenas de moras y fresas silvestres bien escondidas entre los árboles del bosque, era un lugar al que Folken lo había llevado muchas veces cuando era niño y poca gente se aventuraba a subir hasta ahí porque creían era el dominio de lobos huargos y aunque Van había declarado las montañas como zonas seguras después de rastrear a las bestias durante meses sin resultados, la gente prefería no arriesgarse y evitar un ataque de esos animales feroces.

Sus pies se posaron con gracia sobre la yerba que crecía en la montaña, escondió nuevamente sus alas y con calma se dirigió a los arbustos de moras, bajo el brillo de la luna fantasma podía ver perfectamente bien cuáles estaban ya maduras, recogió un buen puño y se sentó en lo alto de una colina desde la cual veía toda su ciudad, comió tranquilo despejando sus pensamientos y de vez en vez dirigía su vista al cielo mirando la redondez absoluta de la tierra. Un sonido proveniente del bosque lo hizo ponerse alerta, tenía sus sentidos más aguzados y escuchaba atento la canción nocturna de los animales e insectos que reinaban en ése lugar.

Terminó de comer las frutas y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pasto humedecido con el rocío de la noche, justamente encima de él estaba la luna fantasma que brillaba con un halo blanco alrededor, se llevó la mano instintivamente al pecho para buscar el pendiente de Hitomi, siempre que se sentía perdido lo apretaba entre sus dedos y le ayudaba a encontrar el camino y la solución que necesitaba, pero en su lugar encontró vacío, por un momento olvidó que le había dado el pendiente a Allen para que lo escondiera, suspiró apesadumbrado y pasó los brazos por debajo de su cabeza.

Un gruñido lo sobresaltó, se incorporó velozmente y entre los árboles podía ver el brillo intenso de un par de ojos rojos que le regresaban la mirada, se llevó la mano a su costado izquierdo y se descubrió desprotegido, había dejado su sable en su habitación cuando se quitó las ropas de gala, dio un paso hacia atrás evaluando la situación, necesitaría impulso para emprender el vuelo y la bestia que lo miraba entre los árboles tendría la oportunidad perfecta para pescarlo en cuanto le diera la espalda.

De entre las sombras apareció una gran bestia peluda y su hocico largo y babeante estaba armado por dientes bien afilados, el pelo gris de su lomo estaba erizado, las patas fuertes remataban en garras y sus ojos lanzaban chispas furiosas. Van sintió un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago, analizaba velozmente todos los posibles puntos de escape, no quería morir devorado por un huargo salvaje.

\- ¡Échate Fenrir! – Ordenó una voz cascada, la enorme bestia obedeció sumisa al ver a una anciana que salía de entre el bosque, al pasar junto al lobo le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Van – El joven rey dragón ha venido nuevamente a comerse mis moras.

Van la miró incrédulo, vestía una caperuza de lana gruesa de color marrón y se apoyaba en un nudoso bastón para caminar, su rostro ajado estaba lleno de surcos y le faltaban algunos dientes.

\- ¿Sus moras? – Fue lo único que Van pudo preguntar, la anciana le sonrió y se acercó más a él.

\- Desde que eras un niño vienes aquí a comerte mis moras, antes lo hacías con tu hermano, ahora lo haces solo, después vendrás con tu esposa y después con tus hijos –

\- ¿Hijos? –

\- Así es joven rey, tendrás tres hijos, dos mujeres y un hombre, cada uno será dos años mayor al anterior – Van cerró los ojos analizando lo que ésa mujer le decía, nada tenía sentido.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Van tratando de salir del embotamiento mental.

\- De tu futuro, joven rey – Contestó ella con una carcajada quebradiza - ¿Quieres conocerlo?

\- Tú no puedes predecir el futuro, solamente la diosa viviente podía hacerlo –

\- Es verdad que ella podía hacerlo leyendo sus cartas, yo te ofrezco otro tipo de magia – Ella le tendió la mano abierta a Van y sobre ella había una mora gorda, jugosa y brillante – Cómela, te ayudará a abrir tu mente – Van aceptó la fruta y con precaución le dio un mordisco a la punta - ¿Ya apareció tu capitán?

\- ¿Tan rápido corren los rumores en Fanelia? –

\- Yo conozco la información desde antes que se convierta en rumores, tu joven, viril y atractivo capitán no volverá hoy, tampoco mañana –

\- ¿Sabes en dónde está Allen? Si está en peligro dímelo –

\- No está en peligro en éste momento, pero las decisiones que tome a partir de ahora pueden cambiar su vida totalmente, también la tuya y la de tu reino –

\- ¿Dónde está? – Van siguió con la mirada a la dirección que apuntaba el dedo huesudo y arrugado de la mujer y miró boquiabierto a la luna fantasma – No es posible.

\- Nada es imposible, ahora te preguntas cómo es que él abrió el portal y tú no – Van clavó en la anciana una mirada llena de preguntas y ella lo tomó por la mano – Ven a mi cabaña, te mostraré muchas cosas que te resultarán de suma importancia.

"Y"

\- Ésta será tu habitación – Flavia giró el picaporte de la puerta y entró a una recámara, Allen la siguió y ésta vez fue él quien encendió la luz, la habitación era amplia y no muy diferente a la de ella. Hitomi había salido unos minutos antes con Francesco para recoger su ropa y cosas que necesitaba así que ahora se había quedado solo con Flavia – Ésa es la puerta del cuarto de baño, en el anaquel hay toallas limpias, te dejo para que te pongas cómodo.

\- Espera – Pidió Allen mirando toda la habitación, Flavia esperó paciente pero sentía que los tacones estaban a punto de quebrar los talones de sus pies, así que se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban junto al ventanal – No nos conocemos y aun así me ayudas, muchas gracias.

\- No quiero que Hitomi tenga problemas – Allen se sentó junto a ella – Además que está casa en verdad tiene habitaciones libres.

\- ¿Por qué detestas tanto ésta casa? – Flavia se mordió los labios y después miró a Allen, sus ojos de un azul profundo expresaban muchos sentimientos.

\- Mi madre murió aquí – Allen cerró los puños y por un momento se arrepintió de la pregunta que había hecho – Hace casi seis años, peleó duramente contra la enfermedad pero su cuerpo ya no pudo más.

\- Lo lamento mucho, mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño – Se disculpó Allen y casi sin pensarlo puso su mano sobre las manos de Flavia y le sonrió.

Flavia sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con rebosar sus ojos, así que parpadeó rápidamente y se aclaró la garganta - ¿tienes más familia?

\- Tengo a mi hermana Selene que en éste momento debe estar preocupada por mi… Y tengo un unicornio –

\- ¿Tienes qué cosa? – Flavia creyó no haber escuchado bien.

\- Tengo un unicornio, su nombre es Alsvid, es muy veloz e inteligente – Los ojos de Allen se llenaron de emoción al recordar la cabalgata que había dado a lomos de su nuevo corcel.

\- Tienes un unicornio – Susurró Flavia mirando un punto distante perdido en la pared de la recámara - ¿Sabes? Si me lo dijera otra persona me reiría mucho pero viniendo de ti supongo que debe ser verdad.

\- ¿No hay unicornios en la luna fantasma? –

\- Bueno, para empezar, nosotros llamamos a nuestro planeta "La tierra", no la luna fantasma como tú le dices y no, no hay unicornios aquí más que en los cuentos y en las leyendas, si vas por ahí diciendo que tienes un unicornio la gente pensará que tienes un problema en tu cabecita, así que trata de no mencionarlo en público – Allen soltó una carcajada y se recargo pesadamente contra el respaldo del sillón, sintió su trenza y la jaló hacia el frente para empezar a destejerla.

\- Te ayudo – Le dijo Flavia y él se sentó erguido dándole la espalda mientras ella destejía los largos cabellos rubios – No es común que un hombre tenga el cabello tan largo como el tuyo, vas a llamar mucho la atención.

\- Es cómodo en invierno, me cubre el cuello y las orejas, pero en verano es sofocante, hace más de veinte años que no lo recorto, mi hermana es quien insiste en tejerlo – Allen se sintió mucho mejor una vez que su cabello fue liberado, le pesaba admitirlo pero su cuero cabelludo punzaba de dolor cada vez que sujetaba su pelo.

\- Ya está – Flavia miraba el cabello lustroso, era de un color tan vívido que parecían hilos de oro, lo acarició con suavidad alisándolo y Allen sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

\- ¿Qué país es éste? – Pregunto Allen ganando tiempo para aclarar su mente.

\- Japón y la ciudad es Tokio – Contestó ella, se alejó un poco de Allen y sin pena comenzó a soltarse las correas de las sandalias – Lo lamento pero esto me está destrozando los pies – Se excusó ella sacándose el calzado y moviendo los dedos de los pies sobre la madera pulida del piso.

\- A mí también me estaba molestando la trenza – Contestó él y ambos sonrieron.

\- Me voy a dormir, mi habitación está al lado y la de Hitomi está al final del pasillo, mi padre duerme en la recámara principal y mis hermanos tienen las del frente, mañana los dejaré en el centro comercial y después iré a ver algunos asuntos del trabajo, pasaré por ustedes cuando termine –

\- ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? – Allen tenía miles de preguntas sobre la luna fantasma y la gente que vivía en ella y a pesar de que ya era tarde aún no quería dormir

\- Escribo historias – Contestó ella – escribo novelas y cuentos, a la gente parece gustarle lo que escribo.

\- ¿Eres una cuentacuentos? ¿Algo así como un juglar? – Flavia soltó una de sus carcajadas y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Algo así pero en lugar de ir cantando de pueblo en pueblo escribo la historia, la hacen un libro y la venden, trabajo en casa, así que casi siempre estoy aquí –

\- Tengo tanto que aprender de éste planeta – Allen se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre el brazo del sillón – No pude hablar mucho con Hitomi ¿qué es lo que ella hace?

\- Ella es médico, trabaja en una clínica de la ciudad –

\- ¿Qué es un médico? – Allen cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y miraba expectante a Flavia.

\- Pues… Es alguien que sana a las personas cuando están enfermas –

\- ¡Es una sanadora! Solamente las mejores mentes pueden ser sanadoras en Gaea – Exclamó Allen emocionado, siempre supo que Hitomi era especial pero ahora sabía que además era talentosa y extremadamente inteligente – Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que la vi, tengo tanto tiempo qué recuperar –

\- Ya tendrán oportunidad de ponerse al corriente – Flavia se levantó y tomó del piso sus zapatillas – Me voy a la cama, si necesitas algo avísame –

Allen se levantó y se puso terriblemente cerca de ella – En verdad agradezco todo lo que haces – Sin esperárselo él la tomó por los hombros y agachándose la besó cálidamente en la frente, ella sintió sus labios suaves sobre su piel, sus manos cálidas la sujetaban con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarla y su piel emanaba un olor almizcleño y embriagador.

\- No es nada – Dijo ella y separándose de él salió velozmente de la recámara, una vez que estuvo fuera se recargó contra el muro frío esperando que su corazón calmara su alocado correr.

"Y"

La cabaña era un lugar oscuro y estaba bien escondida dentro de lo profundo del bosque, en algún momento Van pensó que conocía su reino a la perfección, pero al encontrarse en ése lugar se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era el gran conocedor que creyó ser.

Del techo bajo hecho con vigas colgaban ramilletes de plantas secas, el piso había sido cubierto con paja y en un rincón hervía una olla desprendiendo un olor dulzón. El huargo entró con ellos y se echó frente al fuego, sacó de un escondite un hueso seco y comenzó a mordisquearlo con pereza.

\- Tome éste asiento su majestad – Le ofreció la anciana indicándole una silla frente a una mesa de madera apolillada, Van se sentó y la mujer ocupó el lugar al frente – El joven rey dragón, virgen y limpio que ha rechazado ofertas de decenas de damas enamoradas – Dijo ella escrutando con la mirada el bien perfilado rostro de Van – El joven rey que logró revivir a un reino casi muerto y le dio el soplo de vida ¿Quieres conocer tu futuro majestad?

Hubo silencio entre ambos apenas interrumpido por el borbotear del caldero y los mordiscos que el lobo le propinaba a su hueso, la curiosidad picaba a Van pero también la precaución de acercase a un terreno inexplorado.

\- Todo depende – Contestó Van - ¿Tienes algo interesante que decirme? Si en verdad sabes leer el futuro podrás ahora mismo decirme algo que nadie más sepa –

\- Incredulidad majestad, es bueno que la tengas, es lo que te ayudó a sobrevivir durante tantos años, te he dicho que tu capitán no está en éste mundo pero veo que necesitas algo más para creerme – La mujer juntó sus manos viejas y miró a Van con una sonrisa indescifrable – Te diré dos cosas, una de tu pasado y otra de tu presente, entonces decidirás si quieres saber las del futuro.

Van asintió y espero impaciente para que la anciana comenzara a hablar – Hace diez años deseaste cortarle la garganta al caballero Allen Schezar de Asturia, lo viste besar a Hitomi Kanzaki sobre un puente en medio de la lluvia, en la noche junto a Escaflowne planeaste su muerte, incluso imaginaste tu mano echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la hoja de tu espada le abría un surco carmesí en la garganta dejando escapar un río de rubíes a tus pies ¿no es verdad?

Van tragó saliva, por mucho tiempo había olvidado ése horrible sentimiento de culpa que lo había invadido en la mañana cuando el enojo había amainado, sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía al ver a Allen besando a Hitomi y lo único que deseo era que el caballero desapareciera de Gaea sin dejar rastro, le dolía aceptarlo pero sí había deseado su muerte y eso era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie – Es verdad.

\- Hoy deseaste ser un hombre libre, un plebeyo el cual no tenía que rendirle cuentas a un país completo, un campesino quizás, que fuera dueño pleno de sus actos y que pudiese decidir sobre su propia vida e incluso sobre su muerte, quieres escapar pero sabes que a donde corras los problemas te van a alcanzar, mientras volabas deseaste abdicar al trono pero no tienes el valor para hacerlo sobre todo porque sabes que le faltarías a la memoria de tu padre y a la de tu hermano ¿Cierto o falso?

\- Cierto – Contestó Van con voz mecanizada y se sintió enormemente avergonzado por su falta de valor y entereza para enfrentarse a los problemas.

\- ¿Te he convencido rey dragón?

\- Casi me has convencido, dime una cosa más y seré pleno creyente de tu habilidades – La anciana asintió risueña – Tuve el pendiente de Hitomi por casi diez años y jamás pude abrir el portal, tú sabes la razón pero yo no, quiero que me la digas.

\- El amor es la energía que mueve a éste universo y tú sientes un amor profundo e intenso por la diosa viviente pero también miedo, tienes un miedo oscuro que está muy arraigado en tu alma y ése miedo es una fuerza que corrompe y pudre todo lo que toca, tienes miedo a lo que puede ser y a lo que pudo haber sido, te arrepientes de haberla dejado ir pero tienes miedo a que no sea feliz contigo, por ésas dudas no pudiste abrir el portal

Las náuseas y el vértigo nublaron la vista de Van, jamás se esperó semejante respuesta – Entonces… Allen no tiene miedo.

\- Eso es lo que te diferencia de tu capitán, él sabe lo que es y no desconfía de sí mismo, tiene miedos y dudas pero las afronta, al igual que tú ha sufrido mucho pero él sabe que es capaz de sobreponerse a lo que sea, también debes saber que eres tan atractivo y varonil como él y eres perfectamente capaz de hacer feliz a cualquier mujer.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Van sentía sus mejillas arder por el enojo y la vergüenza, tragó saliva y miró nuevamente a la anciana - ¿Cuál es el precio por saber mi futuro?

\- El precio por el conocimiento es alto su majestad pero no es nada que no puedas pagar, muchas veces la ignorancia es lo que hace feliz a la gente así que antes de dar un paso adelante debes saber que ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- No me importa, a veces creo que ya jamás podré ser feliz – La anciana se levantó y después de tomar dos tazas de madera sirvió el brebaje que hervía en la olla, puso una frente a Van y otra frente a ella, de la manga de su ropa sacó una fina daga de punta plateada y la dejó sobre la mesa

\- Si su majestad está plenamente seguro de esto necesito tres gotas de su sangre y una pluma de sus alas – Van extendió sus alas que golpearon contra la pared de la cabaña, arrancó una pluma y la dejó sobre la mesa junto a la taza de la infusión, la anciana tomó la daga y Van extendió su mano, el dedo anular recibió un pinchazo y dejó escapar las gotas de sangre que cayeron dentro del brebaje de la anciana, después tomó la pluma y encendiéndola con el fuego de la chimenea la dejó arder hasta que se convirtió en cenizas que echó a su taza.

\- Podrás hacerme tres preguntas – Dijo ella revolviendo el contenido de su taza – Las respuestas te pueden gustar o no.

Van asintió y miró como la mujer bebía de la taza de madera, cuando hubo terminado la dejó a un lado y sus ojos se tornaron blancos – ¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta rey dragón?

"Y"

N/A Listo el sexto capítulo de éste fic, me han preguntado cuando actualizaré la historia y bueno, tengo que decir que el tiempo es variable pero trataré de que sea un capítulo por semana, he usado personajes del folclore ruso y nórdico en éste fic, como los huargos, el lobo fenrir o los unicornios Alsvid y Arvak, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.


	7. Visiones

**ADVERTENCIA**: En éste capítulo hay una escena bastante sexual, si son susceptibles y se ofenden con facilidad mejor sigan de frente y no lean éste capítulo, ahora sí que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

CAPÍTULO 7

VISIONES

\- Podrás hacerme tres preguntas – Dijo ella revolviendo el contenido de su taza – Las respuestas te pueden gustar o no.

Van asintió y miró como la mujer bebía de la taza de madera, cuando hubo terminado la dejó a un lado y sus ojos se tornaron blancos – ¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta rey dragón?

Van pensó por unos momentos en una pregunta que en verdad valiera la pena, no podía desperdiciar ésa oportunidad con fruslerías.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de romper mi compromiso con las princesas sin que se desate una guerra entre nuestros países?

\- Merab es un rey viejo y muy sabio al igual que rencoroso, no le conviene a nadie hacerlo enojar, el compromiso de tu hermano Folken se selló a fuego y sangre y ahora eres tú quien deberá pagarlo. Tu hermano estaba destinado al matrimonio con Dedaira, en el futuro alterno que nunca se llegó a consolidar él debió haberse casado con ella y tener cinco hijos, Fanelia pudo haber alcanzado una gloria nunca antes vista y ni siquiera la tuya tendrá comparativo, tu hermano estaba destinado a ser el rey más grande, benévolo y sabio de Fanelia pero ahora tú deberás llenar su lugar, si rompes el compromiso será algo que Merab jamás perdonará.

Recibió una respuesta algo escueta para una pregunta precisa, se pensó mejor su siguiente pregunta – Yo sé de los sentimientos que Allen tiene hacia Hitomi pero quiero saber si ella lo ama.

\- Hitomi ama a Allen… Y a ti también, pero ni siquiera ella misma sabe en qué sentido ama a cada uno, los amores de ustedes son correspondidos con intensidad y devoción pero deberán definirlos, uno complementará al otro pero ella será quien decida a cual de ustedes ama como amigo y a quién como hombre. Pero sábete rey que, tomando una decisión por cualquiera de los dos, ustedes podrían terminar como enemigos, tu capitán es en el único hombre en el que confías y tú eres el único amigo que él tiene así que antes de seguir por éste camino piensa si quieres que él siga a tu lado como tu hermano.

Van frunció los labios pensando en la respuesta, era verdad de que quizás no le gustaran. Guardó silencio por un momento pensando en su siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Volveré a ver a Hitomi? – El rostro de la anciana se torció en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa deforme

"Y"

Hitomi cerró con suavidad la puerta de su casa, en su mano llevaba una mochila pequeña con su ropa y cosas personales que necesitaría, le avisó a su madre que estaría en casa de Flavia y la mujer le contestó entre sueños algunos balbuceos. Francesco la esperaba pacientemente recargado contra su auto y al verla salir sin el vestido de fiesta y con la cara limpia de maquillaje le pareció mucho más joven y fresca.

\- Lamento la tardanza, tenía que buscar varias cosas – Francesco le abrió la portezuela del carro y ella subió.

\- No te preocupes, te puedo esperar todo lo que quieras – Francesco se acomodó en el asiento del piloto pero no arrancó el auto – Escucha Hitomi, tonto sería negar el que me gustas mucho, eres una chica encantadora, inteligente y hermosa y quisiera pedirte la oportunidad para conocernos más, me gustaría invitarte a cenar mañana ¿qué dices? –

Hitomi abrió la boca asombrada, no quería darle una negativa a Francesco y lastimarlo, tanto por él como por Flavia, y sin pensarlo aceptó con un movimiento de la cabeza. – Claro – Dijo finalmente

\- ¡Va a ser maravilloso Hitomi! – Exclamó Francesco emocionado mientras encendía el auto – Hay un restaurante hermoso que estoy seguro te va a gustar.

Hitomi oía sin escuchar el monólogo de Francesco, estaba feliz hablando sin parar y ella solamente pensaba en qué diría Allen cuando supiera que salía con el hermano de su amiga, trataba de sonreír a las palabras del joven médico pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Pronto llegaron nuevamente a la casona y ya quedaban pocos invitados aunque seguían siendo igual de escandalosos como si toda la fiesta estuviera llena, Francesco corrió a abrirle la puerta del auto a Hitomi y ella bajó abrazando su mochila, trató de entrar rápidamente a la casa pero Francesco se lo impidió tomándola por los brazos – Te ves tan linda – Le susurró él atrayéndola más, Hitomi sentía la sangre palpitar en sus orejas y olía la loción de Francesco, su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo y podía ver sus ojos azules y algunas pecas coquetas en su nariz, no podía alejarse de él porque simplemente sus piernas no respondían, con delicadeza los labios de él se posaron sobre su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, el rostro de Van apareció en su mente y después el de Allen, cuando Francesco se separó de ella estaba invadida por mil sentimientos diferentes y con un enorme deseo de llorar.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta de tu recámara? – Preguntó él sujetando su mano.

\- No… te deben estar buscando en la fiesta – Se apuró a contestar Hitomi y dando media vuelta se encaminó al interior, Francesco caminaba junto a ella sin liberar su mano, una vez que estuvieron dentro ella corrió hacia las escaleras dejando atrás a Francesco que había sido abordado por su tío que ya no atinaba a decir dos palabras con lógica.

Entró rápidamente a su recámara, dejó su mochila sobre una silla y se rascó la cabeza pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. En ése momento deseó hablar con Allen y abrazarlo, se preguntaba en qué recámara estaría y si ya estaría acostado.

Tres golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos, seguramente era Allen el que estaba afuera y en ése momento más que nunca necesitaba de él, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y lo que se encontró afuera fue a Flavia que entró como un torbellino.

\- ¿Cómo está eso de que vas a ir a cenar con Francesco mañana? – Preguntó ella poniendo los brazos en jarras, llevaba ropa doblada en la mano y se había puesto un pijama escotado con pantalones cortos.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? – Hitomi cerró los ojos preguntándose cómo se había enterado ella tan rápido. Flavia le mostró su celular.

\- Me acaba de mandar un mensaje preguntándome si te gustan los mariscos – Hitomi se sintió tonta, ahora que lo pensaba, la respuesta era de lo más obvio – Hitomi, escucha por favor, eres mi amiga y te quiero sin condiciones pero por favor, no lo ilusiones si no vas a ofrecerle algo más, él en verdad está interesado en ti y tú estás interesada en Allen… Y en Van y hasta lo que he visto, ellos te corresponden.

\- Flavia, no sé qué ha sucedido, tu hermano en verdad me gusta pero jamás creí ver nuevamente a Allen, en cuanto a Van no sé si volverá algún día, creo que olvidé mencionarte algo en la historia que te conté. Hace tiempo Allen me propuso matrimonio.

Flavia abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente – Creo que ése era un detalle importante – Dijo ella finalmente, se acercó a Hitomi y rodeó su cuello con los brazos – Eres mi única amiga, por favor no lastimes mucho a mi hermano, a veces puede ser un tonto pero no es malo.

Hitomi ahogó un sollozo y abrazó a Flavia, lo que menos deseaba era dañarla a ella o a cualquier persona. – Prometo que no lo haré

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Allen mañana? ¿Llevarlo a cenar con Francesco? –

\- No creo que ésa sea una buena idea – Dijo Hitomi al separase del abrazo de su amiga, se imaginaba a Allen molesto ante la idea de cenar sola con Francesco - ¿Qué tal si vienes también y lo llevamos?

\- Genial. Ya quiero ver la cara de mi hermano – Contestó Flavia girando los ojos – Va a ser una velada muy romántica para ustedes. Mañana lo hablamos, te voy a dejar mi tarjeta, compra lo que necesiten.

\- No creo que sea correcto que gastes tu dinero en esto – Dijo Hitomi avergonzada aunque sí se había preguntado de dónde sacar el dinero para comprar ropa para Allen, apenas empezaba en el hospital y su salario no era tan elevado como ella le hubiera gustado pero los abuelos de Flavia habían tratado de llenar su ausencia engordando las cuentas de banco de sus tres nietos.

\- Digamos que es un préstamo – Le dijo Flavia en tono de broma – Ya me lo pagarás después con algunas recetas que necesito. Regreso a mi cuarto, te veo mañana en el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? – Preguntó Hitomi señalando la ropa que Flavia llevaba en las manos.

-Es un pijama para Allen, olvidé dárselo, se lo pedí prestado a papá.

\- ¿Puedo llevárselo yo? Quiero hablar con él -

\- Claro – Un tanto desilusionada Flavia le entrego el pijama a Hitomi, comprendía que ellos dos tenían mucho de qué hablar y con mayor razón sabiendo que él le había propuesto matrimonio a su amiga – Te veo mañana, duerme bien.

Flavia salió de la habitación de Hitomi y al pasar frente a la recámara de Allen comprobó que las luces estaban apagadas, quizás él ya estaba durmiendo profundamente, así que en silencio volvió a su cama y se sumió en un sueño lleno de dragones y unicornios negros.

"Y"

Allen se quedó solo en su nueva habitación cuando Flavia se hubo ido a la suya, Hitomi aún no volvía y comenzaba a preocuparse de que pasara tanto tiempo a solas con Francesco, veía cómo le prodigaba atenciones a Hitomi y eso lo molestaba.

Caminó explorando la recámara, abrió una puerta al costado de su cama y encontró un vestidor sumido en la oscuridad, buscó a tientas el botón que encendía la luz y cuando lo hubo encontrado sonrió complacido, la habitación se iluminó dejando ver tres espejos de cuerpo entero, había anaqueles para ropa y zapatos pero estaban completamente vacíos, entró al vestidor y se paró frente a uno de los espejos y ahí estaba él, su reflejo le regresaba la sonrisa pero se veía extraño con ésas nuevas ropas, el pantalón gris caía con gracia por sus piernas y la camisa blanca resaltaba sus hombros anchos pero eran ropas desconocidas para él, dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Había otra puerta empotrada en la pared contraria, una vez que se iluminó entró en el cuarto de baño y eso era algo que en verdad se alegraba de ver, se acercó al mueble de porcelana y no le resultó difícil entender para qué era y se sintió aliviado ya que en verdad necesitaba vaciar su vejiga, lo más sorprendente resultó que al oprimir el botón que estaba encima no se encendió ninguna luz pero sí apareció una descarga de agua que se llevó los desechos.

\- Creo que me gusta la luna fantasma – Bromeó consigo mismo, miró la bañera y dentro de un cubículo de cristal estaba una regadera clavada en la pared, giró una de las llaves y saltó hacia atrás cuando una lluvia de agua caliente salió de improviso, la cerró y con más precaución abrió la otra, el agua estaba helada y comprendió que ambas debían abrirse juntas para que el agua estuviera más templada. Se desnudó dejando la ropa sobre una repisa y después de sufrir un poco para encontrar una temperatura apropiada entró a la ducha.

Dejó que la lluvia de agua caliente le desentumiera los músculos, se agachó relajándose mientras las gotas de agua formaban ríos interminables por su cuerpo. Dentro de una canastilla metálica encontró jabón y se dispuso a lavar su cuerpo y su cabello.

Se enjabonó disfrutando la sensación de la espuma, en verdad necesitaba limpiar su cuerpo y ahora que el agua se llevaba lejos la mugre y el estrés se sentía más relajado. Su mano encontró la vellosidad plumosa que coronaba su fuerte miembro, lo sujetó y acarició un momento sintiendo la rigidez palpitante, sonrió al verlo crecer y continuó bañándose – Es bueno saber que no estás muerto – Murmuró Allen a su viejo amigo que había estado dormido por tanto tiempo.

Una vez que terminó de lavarse se secó y envolvió una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, puso otra toalla encima de su cabeza y comenzó a secar su cabello. Pasó varios minutos frotando su pelo contra la toalla hasta que decidió que estaba lo bastante seco para poder dormir aunque Hitomi aún no regresaba, apagó la luz y siguió el camino apenas iluminado por la luz blanca de la luna, dejó las toallas colgando de un perchero y se fue a la cama, al recostarse sintió cómo todos los huesos de su espalda crujían adoloridos, no deseaba dormir aún, quería estar despierto para cuando Hitomi volviera y poder hablar nuevamente con ella, pero su cansancio pudo más que su voluntad y cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

No escuchó los golpes que lo llamaban en la puerta ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Hitomi entró a su habitación al no obtener respuesta. Hitomi vio la silueta de Allen entrecortada por la luz de la luna que llegaba a través de los ventanales, se acercó en silencio hasta él y lo encontró dormido, su rostro se veía sereno y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, se había cubierto hasta la cintura con las sábanas y su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con una respiración lenta y profunda, fue entonces cuando vio el brillo rojizo de algo que pendía de su cuello, se acercó un poco más y fue cuando reconoció el collar que le había dado a Van.

Sintió que algo dentro de su ser se rompió al ver que Allen tenía su pendiente, ella se lo había dado a Van con la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero ahora sabía que él nunca había tenido ése interés y prefirió deshacerse del collar que representaba un vínculo con ella y quizás una carga pesada que llevaba sobre sí; una lágrima gruesa y salada corrió por su mejilla y extendiendo los dedos acarició la piedra roja que brillaba en la oscuridad.

Allen sujetó rápidamente la muñeca de Hitomi, los años en el ejército le habían enseñado a dormir siempre con la guardia en alto, ella se echó hacia atrás asustada pero el agarre de Allen era fuerte y la lastimó, él parpadeó repetidamente para aclarar la vista y cuando reconoció a Hitomi la liberó inmediatamente, ella se llevó la mano al pecho y con la otra comenzó a frotarla para aplacar el dolor en su piel.

\- Lo lamento mucho Hitomi – Se excusó Allen arrepentido por haberla lastimado – Déjame ver tu mano.

Ella no se movió y solamente miraba al piso intentando contener las lágrimas – Hitomi, por favor – Pidió Allen tratando de levantarse pero recordó que estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas, se sentó enredándose las cobijas sobre las caderas y estirándose tomo a Hitomi con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia él, sujetó sus manos y deshaciendo el amarre examinó bajo la poca luz el daño que le había hecho, la piel estaba caliente y de un color encendido, amenazaba con convertirse en un moretón

\- Lo siento tanto – Dijo él besando la piel maltratada – Lo hice sin pensarlo, en verdad no me di cuenta de que eras tú – Continúo su camino de besos rodeando la muñeca de Hitomi, ella no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas salieron sin control rodando por sus mejillas.

Allen alzó la vista y miró a Hitomi llorar, una desazón dolorosa le apretó el pecho y sin detenerse a pensar en su desnudez se levantó y la rodeó con sus brazos, ella recargó su frente contra la piel desnuda y sin tapujos lloró abiertamente. Allen aguardó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su pecho, acariciaba el pelo de Hitomi dejándola desahogarse y poco a poco los sollozos fueron convirtiéndose en suspiros ahogados.

\- No quise lastimarte – Se disculpó Allen besando la coronilla de Hitomi, ella había dejado de llorar pero aún no rompía el abrazo.

\- ¿Van te dio mi pendiente? – Allen comprendió que ése había sido el motivo de su llanto, sintió cómo los brazos de Hitomi rodeaban su cintura y lo apretaban con intensidad.

\- Escucha Hitomi, han pasado muchas cosas en Fanelia en los últimos días, Van me lo entregó para que lo cuidara – Ella miró a Allen y sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra, se agachó y muy despacio besó sus lágrimas, sus párpados y la punta de su nariz, ella esperaba anhelante y pronto los labios de Allen encontraron los suyos, fue apenas un roce delicado pero despertó en Hitomi una sensación ardiente, un hambre que nunca había sentido antes, el beso se volvió más intenso, Allen la apretó más contra su cuerpo dejándole sentir su virilidad creciente, ella respondía gustosa y pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Allen, el besó se ahondó y la lengua de él exploraba con habilidad dentro de su boca, mordía, succionaba y lamía cada milímetro de piel, sus labios siguieron una línea de besos hasta encontrar la sensible piel del cuello, Hitomi dejó escapar un suspiro y los ánimos de Allen se alebrestaron, la empujó con suavidad y la recostó en la cama sin separarse de ella, se posicionó entre sus piernas y Hitomi sintió la masculinidad rígida de Allen que empujaba con suavidad, le llegó un cosquilleo cuando la mano de él subió explorando su estómago hasta sus costillas y finalmente se ahuecó sobre su seno izquierdo, sus dedos juguetearon con el pezón inhiesto arrancando suspiros y gemidos suaves de la garganta de Hitomi, él no lo resistió y levantando su blusa bajó hasta sus senos y atrapó el pezón con sus labios, lo mimó y succionó hasta que estuvo enrojecido y sensible y fue cuando pasó al otro.

Todo era una sensación nueva para Hitomi, su corazón latía sin control y un calor intenso invadía todo su cuerpo tanto por dentro como por fuera, sus dedos estaban enredados en el cabello de Allen y éste le prodigaba caricias y besos en todos los puntos sensibles de su cuello y de sus senos, un suspiro entrecortado escapó de sus labios y fue cuando los ojos carmesíes de Van aparecieron en su mente, ella tensó el cuerpo y Allen lo notó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él besando las puntas de los dedos de Hitomi.

\- Esto no es correcto – Ella se separó de Allen y fue cuando pudo ver el miembro erecto de él, la cabeza enrojecida brillaba con la humedad y las venas remarcaban la forma, había visto cientos de ellos cuando estudiaba medicina y después en la práctica, pero nunca había visto uno en ésa situación – No está bien lo que estamos haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué no es correcto? Yo te amo – Allen esperó la respuesta ansioso pero ésta no llegó, Hitomi se levantó de la cama acomodándose la ropa - ¿Es por Van?

\- No lo sé – Contestó ella con sinceridad, tomó del suelo el pijama que le habían enviado a Allen y lo dejó sobre la almohada, él la miraba recargado sobre su brazo derecho.

\- No quiero obligarte a nada que tú no quieras hacer – Le dijo él levantándose, se puso frente a ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios – Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario – Ella sonrió y después de desearle buenas noches salió de la recámara. Allen se sentó en el borde de la cama y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, ahora sí había echado a perder las cosas con Hitomi, en verdad la deseaba pero también quería que ella se entregara por su voluntad y eso jamás sucedería mientras Van viviera en su cabeza. Se vistió con desgana usando el pijama y acostándose otra vez volvió a dormir sumiéndose en un sueño inquieto.

"Y"

La anciana desdentada tardó en responder la última pregunta, parecía querer imprimirle todo el drama posible a la situación, un gemido hueco parecido a un lamento de animal herido salió de su garganta seca y puso nervioso a Van.

\- ¿Quieres volver a verla joven rey?

\- Más que a nada en la vida – Se apresuró a contestar Van, los ojos de la anciana regresaron a la normalidad y miró al rey, tomó la daga que estaba reposando sobre la mesa y picando su dedo viejo echó una gota de sangre en la taza de él.

\- Bébela – Ordenó la mujer ofreciéndole la taza a Van – Es un regalo que te doy, podrás ver lo que sucederá pero las imágenes quizás no sean claras, deberás saber interpretar tu visión.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta – Inquirió Van mirando la taza de soslayo.

\- Porque a ésa pregunta solamente tú tienes la respuesta, yo veo tres futuros posibles, el primero es compartiendo su vida contigo y convirtiéndose en una gran reina, el segundo es con tu capitán siendo una hermosa dama noble y el tercero es siendo compañera de un atractivo sanador de la luna fantasma, con el primero veo un periodo de guerras y hambres en Fanelia, con el segundo veo una enemistad profunda y dañina y con el tercero veo infelicidad, hay un cuarto futuro que aún no está claro, lo veo sumergido en las penumbras de la incertidumbre y puede consolidarse o desaparecer como el agua entre los dedos, va a depender de muchos factores para que pueda formarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que voy a ver si tomo tu brebaje?

\- Tu destino – La anciana se levantó y le dio la espalda a Van, éste miró su taza y no se percató de que la mujer se quitaba la caperuza, él respiró profundo y dándose valor tomó todo el contenido de un solo trago, no pasó nada durante algunos segundos pero pasado un corto tiempo sintió un vértigo que lo obligó a recargarse contra el respaldo de su silla, toda la cabaña daba vueltas y las arcadas del asco atacaron su cuerpo.

Miró a la anciana pero ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar había una mujer joven con mirada divertida, su cabello lanzaba fuego y su piel nacarada brillaba contra la luz de la chimenea, se acercó con pasos felinos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Van – Recuerdo que me debes algo – Le dijo a Van contra su oreja, su aliento era perfumado y le quemaba la piel – Todo tiene un precio y a Baba Yaga nadie le queda a deber.

Van entornó los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista, se sentía débil y apenas podía balbucir - ¿Dónde está la anciana?

\- Yo soy la anciana, también la joven, soy la madre, la amante y la virgen, yo soy el mundo de los vivos y la entrada a la tierra de los muertos, con tus tres preguntas yo he envejecido tres años y los quiero de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Van tratando de mantenerse despierto.

\- Quiero tu semilla – Van se revolvió tratando de arrojar a ésa mujer lejos de él pero ya no tenía fuerzas, en cambio se sumergió en un sueño lleno de terrores y de miedo.

Sentía ir cayendo dentro de un agujero, pasaba a gran velocidad y el viento rugía furioso alrededor, todo era oscuridad y no había manera de detener su avance, junto al sentimiento de vacío se unió una visión borrosa, era él de niño jugando con Folken, recogiendo moras en las montañas, su hermano reía y le jugaba bromas inocentes, la visión cambiaba y vio nuevamente a su hermano vistiendo su traje de gala, estaba parado en el bosque de los dioses y cientos de personas los acompañaban, a su lado estaba Dedaira que lo miraba añorante bajo un velo de encaje, la imagen se distorsionaba y giraba y ahora su hermano vestía una pesada capa negra y su brazo derecho se había convertido en una garra de metal, él miraba a Van y le decía algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender, Folken giró y dándole la espalda a Van comenzó a alejarse, él le grito, le suplicó que se quedara pero él no lo escuchaba, lloró y gritó para que su hermano regresara pero él se había ido y no volvería jamás,

Guerras y finales insospechados aparecían ante sus ojos, veía lo ocurrido contra Zaibach, su coronación, la destrucción de Fanelia, todo aparecía frente a él y de pronto ahí esta ella, parada sobre el puente recibiendo un beso de Allen, variantes en el destino cuando él rebanaba el cuello de su ahora capitán, Hitomi sufriendo y él siendo odiado para siempre, todo se fundió en un torbellino de colores y correteando junto a él estaban tres niños, dos niñas de caras risueñas y un bebé de piernas regordetas que trataba de seguirlas en sus juegos, hambre, guerras y rosas azules, Dedaira y Leila lo llamaban, sangre y sufrimiento, Hitomi con un vestido de novia, Allen con una espada clavada en el pecho, dolor, llanto y de pronto nada, un silencio roto por una gota de agua y la risa amarga de Baba Yaga que sujetaba a una mujer desconocida de ojos violetas, la bruja le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de un mordisco le arrancó la garganta, el río interminable de sangre manchaba el piso y le mojaba los pies a Van, sentía la sangre caliente, viscosa y aún viva que parecía querer tragárselo.

\- ¡Amo Van! Por favor despierte – La voz suplicante de Merle le llegaba como un murmullo lejano, trataba de abrir los ojos pero parecían haber sido sellados para siempre, hizo un esfuerzo que creyó estaba más allá de sus posibilidades y con dolor consiguió entreabrir los ojos, frente a él estaba el rostro preocupado de Merle y el sanador real que le tomaba el pulso.

\- Parece haber bebido las aguas de la vida y de la muerte su majestad – Bromeó el sanador sin mucha alegría y abriéndole los ojos a Van examinó sus pupilas – Están muy dilatadas.

Un sirviente se acercó al sanador y le susurró algo al oído – Parece ser que tiene visitas, la princesa Leila desea verlo majestad.

\- ¡El rey no puede recibir a nadie! – Gritó Merle furiosa, su cola estaba erizada por el enojo.

\- Está bien – Susurró Van con un hilo de voz, su boca sabía a sangre y su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, el sanador hizo una reverencia y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Merle se sentó al otro lado y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Leila entró a la recámara y Van giró dolorosamente la cabeza para verla, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que remarcaba cada forma de su cuerpo, su cabello rubio y ondulado había sido tejido con flores y caía en graciosas ondas, en sus manos llevaba una taza de porcelana que humeaba incansablemente.

\- Su majestad – Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó a él – Escuché que se siente indispuesto, lo extrañamos en el desayuno.

Su voz era dulce y sus ojos cándidos miraban a Van con compasión. Él trató de hablar pero de su boca solamente salió un gruñido – No se esfuerce – Continuó ella acercándose más a la cama – Le traje una infusión que lo hará sentir mejor, si su sanador no tiene inconveniente me gustaría que la bebiera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que contiene? – Preguntó el sanador mirando la taza.

\- Hojas de glam contra el malestar estomacal, sauce para el dolor de cabeza y pétalos de rosas azules para aclarar su mente, también tiene un poco de miel.

\- El sanador real ya le está dando medicina – Sentenció Merle erizándose toda. Leila la miró y le sonrió.

\- No creo que tenga nada de malo, puede dárselo a su majestad – Ante el permiso del sanador Leila se sentó en el borde de la cama y a sorbitos hizo que Van bebiera el té.

\- Gracias – Murmuró el rey antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada nuevamente. Leila le pasó los dedos sobre el cabello y le quitó un mechón que estaba sobre sus ojos, el sanador real carraspeó y se levantó de su asiento.

\- Me retiro su majestad, volveré dentro de una hora para ver cómo se siente, Merle, acompáñame.

\- No, yo aquí me quedo – El sanador le hizo una mueca a Merle y rodeando la cama la tomó por el brazo y la alejó del lugar

– Necesito que me ayudes a buscar unas plantas – Merle trataba de zafarse pero otro sirviente la empujó por la espalda y la sacaron de la alcoba, cuando se hubieron quedado solos Leila acarició el pelo de Van nuevamente.

\- Lamento que se sienta mal su majestad, todos esperamos que recupere su salud pronto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Van, parecía que la jaqueca comenzaba a ceder.

\- Simplemente no pudo despertar ésta mañana, cuando su doncella vino para preparar su ropa no pudo despertarlo, intentó de todo y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro corrió a buscar a su capitán pero sigue sin aparecer, llegaron los pajes con el sanador y estuvieron con usted hasta que recobró la conciencia, lo que más les preocupaba era que dejara de respirar.

\- ¿Aún no aparece Allen? – Van trató de sentarse en la cama pero el dolor del cuerpo no se lo permitió.

\- No, aún no, Dalsen fue a su casa para alimentar a su unicornio, quizás vuelva en el transcurso del día.

\- No creo que vuelva hoy ¿sabes cómo regresé al castillo?

\- ¿Regresar de dónde? Majestad, anoche después del brindis vino a su alcoba a dormir, usted no salió después de eso.

Van contempló el dosel de su cama y se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano – Creo que tuve muchas pesadillas anoche.

"Y"

Allen despertó cuando el sol le molestó en los ojos, se sintió desorientado y no supo en dónde se encontraba, tuvo que quedarse unos minutos recostado hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Ya no estaba en Gaea sino en la luna fantasma con Hitomi, la noche anterior la había besado e incluso trató de tener algo más pero ella lo rechazó, volvió a sentirse apenado y esperaba que ella no estuviera molesta con él.

Se levantó y yendo al cuarto de baño se preparó aseándose y vistió el traje que el hermano de Flavia le había prestado, no tenía más ropa en ése lugar e incluso olvidó su uniforme en otra recámara; regresó a la habitación y después de tender las sábanas salió al pasillo.

El lugar estaba en silencio y todas las puertas cerradas, caminó hacia las escaleras y encontró a una mucama que limpiaba una mesa llena de pastel – Buenos días señor – Saludó ella – La señorita Flavia me pidió que le dijera que baje a desayunar.

\- Gracias ¿está la señorita Hitomi con ella?

\- No, la señorita Kanzaki aún duerme, baje al comedor por favor – Allen dirigió la vista a la puerta de la recámara de Hitomi, deseaba verla pero después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior era mejor darle su espacio.

Bajó las escaleras y ya con la luz del día observó mejor el salón recibidor, estaba hecho con piedra gris y el piso tenía un grabado de flores deslucidas, las paredes estaban llenas de tapices, retratos y pinturas viejas, al llegar al inicio de la escalera un ronquido lo sorprendió, miró a su costado y sobre un sillón estaba un hombrecillo rechoncho durmiendo boca abajo. Siguió el sonido de platos y cubiertos chocando y llegó hasta el comedor, una mesa grande estaba dispuesta con un mantel blanco por encima, los servicios estaban preparados en cada lugar y de espaldas a él estaba Flavia.

\- Buenos días – Saludó él entrando al comedor, ella estaba tecleando algo incansablemente sobre un aparato que Allen jamás había visto, al escucharlo detuvo su trabajo y lo miró sobre los anteojos.

\- ¿Qué tal dormiste? – Preguntó ella volviendo a golpear velozmente las teclas de la máquina.

\- Creo que bien – Él se quedó parado cerca de ella viendo como aparecían palabras en la pantalla del aparato mientras ella tecleaba.

\- No te quedes ahí parado, siéntate – Allen obedeció y rodeando la mesa se sentó frente a ella.

\- No sabía que usabas anteojos – Dijo él mirándola, llevaba puesta una sencilla blusa negra de cuello alto y no había ni rastro del maquillaje que usó la noche anterior.

\- Solamente los uso cuando trabajo – Contestó Flavia, una sirvienta se acercó a Allen y girando la taza que estaba en su lugar sirvió una bebida negra y humeante, su olor fuerte le agradó – Es café – Explicó ella señalando la taza de Allen – Va a despejar tu mente pero es amargo, quizás quieras ponerle azúcar o crema.

Allen le dio un traguito y constató que en verdad era amargo pero no le molestó el sabor, decidió tomarlo así y ya después experimentaría añadiéndole algo más – Hay un hombre dormido en el sillón.

Flavia detuvo nuevamente su trabajo – Es mi tío Pietro, anoche ya no pudo llegar más lejos de ahí, es bastante simpático cuando está sobrio.

Allen guardó silencio viendo como la sirvienta acercaba charolas con pan, huevos, papas fritas, fruta picada y salchichas asadas, dejó todo en orden y se dirigió a Flavia con una tetera, ella le ofreció su taza y la lleno con otra bebida a la cual le agregó leche, le dio un trago constatando el sabor y después de asentir la dejó nuevamente en la mesa – Hitomi aún no despierta, creo que estaba muy cansada por lo de anoche.

\- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – Preguntó Allen tratando de sonar inocente, Flavia le clavó una mirada indescifrable y esbozó media sonrisa.

\- Pues por la fiesta – Dijo ella cerrando la máquina y quitándose los anteojos - ¿O pasó algo más anoche?

\- No que yo sepa – Contestó Allen evitando el contacto visual con Flavia, ella sonrió nuevamente y se estiró tomando una rebanada de pan tostado al que le untó mantequilla.

\- Después de que desayunen los dejaré en el centro comercial – Dijo ella dándole una mordida a su pan, Allen la imitó y tomó una rebanada también.

\- ¿No hay nadie más despierto? –

\- La fiesta terminó hace unas tres horas, mi papá está dormido al igual que Lucca y su novia, Francesco tuvo una emergencia en el hospital y salió hace rato

\- ¿Es un sanador también? – Preguntó Allen sorprendido.

\- Sí, solamente que él se especializa en el cuidado de las mujeres, tuvo que irse porque un bebé va a nacer y al parecer hay problemas – Allen pensó en el hombre que le había prestado sus ropas y se arrepintió de haber llegado a hacer un mal juicio de él.

\- Buenos días – Saludó Hitomi parada en la puerta, Allen la miró y sintió sus mejillas arder y colorearse y al parecer ella compartía el sentimiento porque evitó mirarlo directamente.

Flavia observó atentamente la reacción de Allen y la manera en que Hitomi evitaba mirarlo y dando un trago a su té alzo las cejas, divertida – Los voy a dejar en Shinjuku y de ahí me voy a la editorial, no sé a qué hora puedo terminar con mi editor pero te llamo para ir a comer. Por cierto le comenté a Francesco que cenaríamos con ustedes.

\- Y ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Me preguntó si no tengo una vida y que deje de molestarlo – Hitomi se sintió apenada pero Flavia rio de buena gana recordando la cara de fastidio de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué cena? – Preguntó Allen

\- Hoy vamos a ir a cenar con Flavia y con Francesco – Contestó Hitomi mirando a Allen tímidamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes hicieron que el corazón de él latiera más rápido. Continuaron desayunando mientras le explicaban a Allen algunas cosas importantes o el funcionamiento de otras que le llamaban la atención, una vez que hubieron terminado Flavia tomó las llaves del auto que estaban sobre una repisa y salieron de la casa.

Allen miró la fachada bajo la luz del sol y en verdad era lúgubre, los ventanales altos terminaban con rosetones y la piedra gris tenía manchas más oscuras en todas partes, rodearon el lugar y Allen vio los carruajes más extraños que se hubiera imaginado en toda su vida, eran alargados y bajos, tenían cuatro ruedas pero estaban hechas de un material negro y desagradable.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó él mirando el vehículo por todos lados.

\- Es un auto Allen – Contestó Hitomi acercándose a él – Algo así como un carruaje.

\- ¿Y dónde están los caballos? – Hitomi no pudo evitar reír al igual que Flavia que estaba desactivando la alarma de su auto.

\- Funciona sin caballos – Contestó Flavia ajustándose unos lentes oscuros y subió al asiento del piloto, Hitomi abrió la portezuela del copiloto y le indicó a Allen que subiera, le ayudó con el cinturón de seguridad y él se sintió como un niño que necesitaba asistencia en todo, Hitomi subió al asiento trasero y mientras ella se preparaba Flavia encendió el vehículo. Allen se sorprendió al escuchar el motor y más aún cuando el carruaje extraño comenzó su marcha, observó a Flavia controlarlo con la rueda que tenía en sus manos, salieron a la calle y observó por primera vez una ciudad de la luna fantasma.

Había muchas casas una cerca de la otra, la gente iba y venía caminando por las aceras y después de dar un par de giros en las esquinas entraron a la ciudad, los altos edificios rodeaban todo y cientos de carruajes sin caballos iban por la calle, el sonido de la música hizo que Allen diera un respingo y vio que Flavia apretaba botones al frente de ella, fuera lo que fuera ésa cosa hacía música.

\- No entiendo cómo hacen ésas cosas – Dijo él mirando cómo Flavia marcaba el compás de la música dando palmadas sobre el volante.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo Zaibach controlaba todo con la tecnología? Bueno, aquí es algo parecido – Le explicó Hitomi, la vergüenza había desaparecido un poco y disfrutaba viendo a Allen conocer todas ésas cosas nuevas.

Allen no podía creer la cantidad de gente que había en todas partes, cada vez que había una luz roja al frente Flavia debía detenerse y era cuando las personas cruzaban, eran tantas que Allen no era ni siquiera capaz de imaginar cuál sería el tamaño de la población en la luna fantasma.

Pantallas gigantes que mostraban personas bailando, comiendo o haciendo mil cosas diferentes, chicas que caminaban con uniformes parecidos a las ropas que Hitomi usó cuando estuvo en Gaea, más carruajes sin caballos, Allen nunca se imaginó que todo eso fuera el lugar en donde Hitomi había crecido.

\- Llegamos – Anunció Flavia estacionándose frente a una construcción inmensa, rebuscó en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta negra que le entregó a Hitomi – Soy una tonta, olvidé los archivos, voy a volver a casa por ellos, paso más tarde por ustedes.

Una vez que hubieron bajado del auto Flavia se despidió con la mano y arrancó molesta pensando en que tenía que deshacer todo su camino para volver por su trabajo.

Hitomi, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó anoche – Pidió Allen y Hitomi asintió.

"Y"

Llegó a casa furiosa y azotando puertas, si había estado trabajando desde temprano cómo era posible que olvidara los archivos, tomó su bolso mensajero y reacomodó todo adentro, metió su computadora y varias carpetas físicas, después de revisar que todo estuviera dentro se dispuso a salir nuevamente.

\- Señorita Flavia – la llamó la sirvienta, ella se volvió molesta y espero a que ella se acercara, llevaba algo en la mano y se lo tendió a Flavia – Entré por la ropa sucia y estaba el traje de teatro de su amigo pero cuando los iba a poner en la lavadora encontré ésta carta.

Flavia miró el papel que le ofrecía la mujer, lo tomó y vio el lacre quebrado con el escudo de tres árboles.

\- Gracias, yo se lo entregaré – Contestó Flavia girando el pergamino.

\- ¿En qué obra de teatro actúa él? – Preguntó la sirvienta, Flavia abrió la puerta de entrada y se giró para mirarla.

\- El mercader de Venecia – Salió de la casa, no se le había ocurrido mejor respuesta pero pensó que las ropas quizás fueran con la época. Subió nuevamente a su auto y picada por la curiosidad desdobló el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, estaba escrito en francés y la caligrafía le recordaba a su abuelo cuando firmaba llenando el papel con florituras.

Leyó y releyó lo escrito para asegurarse que no había traducido mal la carta y una vez que estuvo segura no hubo dudas: El rey Van de Fanelia estaba comprometido en matrimonio.

N/A Nuevo capítulo, espero de todo corazón no haber herido susceptibilidades con las escenas subidas de tono, pero creo que deberán acostumbrarse porque las volveré a usar en un futuro. Aún no sé qué voy a hacer con Allen, no puedo decir que lo dejaré con Flavia, quizás lo deje con Dedaira, quizás lo mate, quizás despierte su lado femenino y lo deje con Dalsen, aún no lo sé la verdad así que vamos viendo qué sale durante la evolución de la historia, por cierto que éste es uno de los capítulos más largos que escribiré, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	8. Conspiraciones

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**CONSPIRACIONES**

"Y"

Llegó a casa furiosa y azotando puertas, si había estado trabajando desde temprano cómo era posible que olvidara los archivos, tomó su bolso mensajero y reacomodó todo adentro, metió su computadora y varias carpetas físicas, después de revisar que todo estuviera dentro se dispuso a salir nuevamente.

\- Señorita Flavia – la llamó la sirvienta, ella se volvió molesta y espero a que ella se acercara, llevaba algo en la mano y se lo tendió a Flavia – Entré por la ropa sucia y estaba el traje de teatro de su amigo pero cuando los iba a poner en la lavadora encontré ésta carta.

Flavia miró el papel que le ofrecía la mujer, lo tomó y vio el lacre quebrado con el escudo de tres árboles.

\- Gracias, yo se lo entregaré – Contestó Flavia girando el pergamino.

\- ¿En qué obra de teatro actúa él? – Preguntó la sirvienta, Flavia abrió la puerta de entrada y se giró para mirarla.

\- El mercader de Venecia – Salió de la casa, no se le había ocurrido mejor respuesta pero pensó que las ropas quizás fueran con la época. Subió nuevamente a su auto y picada por la curiosidad desdobló el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, estaba escrito en francés y la caligrafía le recordaba a su abuelo cuando firmaba llenando el papel con florituras.

Leyó y releyó lo escrito para asegurarse que no había traducido mal la carta y una vez que estuvo segura no hubo dudas: El rey Van de Fanelia estaba comprometido en matrimonio.

Se quedó sentada dentro de su auto sin moverse, analizaba la información y le daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Hitomi de luto por Van y él ya estaba comprometido con otra mujer – ¡Ay Hitomi! – Exclamó en medio de un suspiro, dobló el pergamino y lo guardó dentro de su bolsa.

Arrancó el auto molesta, simplemente pensaba en lo mucho que Hitomi había sufrido durante años por ése hombre y él estaba más ocupado con otra mujer, dobló la esquina y casi atropelló a una chica que venía jugando con sus amigas, tocó el claxon furiosa y haciéndoles una seña obscena aceleró.

¿Qué sería lo más apropiado? ¿Decirle que Van estaba comprometido o quizás obligar a Allen que se lo dijera? Maldijo para sus adentros y manejó mientras la furia la invadía desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Cruzó la ciudad y ni siquiera notó el tiempo que le tomó el llegar hasta la editorial, metió el coche al estacionamiento y subió al quinceavo piso que era donde estaba su editor – Buenos días señorita Spitalleri – La saludó la recepcionista sonriendo, ella siguió de frente sin contestarle y entró a la oficina de su editor.

\- ¡Por Dios Flavia! – Exclamó él asustado y casi dejó caer la taza de café hirviendo sobre sus piernas - ¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar las puertas?

La respuesta que obtuvo de Flavia fue un portazo que hizo temblar los vidrios de las paredes, arrojó su bolsa en una silla vacía y ocupó la otra frente al escritorio del editor.

\- Parece que alguien te hizo enojar ¿Te acosó algún paparazzi?

\- A mí no me acosan los fotógrafos

\- Quizás ahora lo hagan, me llamaron por teléfono ésta mañana y al parecer un productor está interesado en convertir tu libro "la sonrisa del arlequín" en una serie, quieren hacer una temporada de diez capítulos y ver la aceptación del público.

\- Espera ¿qué dijiste? – Flavia olvidó por un momento lo molesta que estaba y se concentró en su editor.

"Y"

Hitomi y Allen caminaban en silencio por los largos pasillos del centro comercial, un bochorno incómodo se había apoderado nuevamente de la situación y ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Hitomi miró de reojo a Allen, su altura sobresalía del resto de las personas al igual que su color de cabello, más de una mujer se detenía y giraba para verlo pasar.

\- Allen… Yo…

\- Perdóname por favor – La interrumpió él, a un extremo del pasillo había una banca libre y sujetándola de la mano la guio hasta ella – Mentiría si te digo que me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche, pero sí me arrepiento de la manera en que lo hice, te presioné al dejarme llevar, el hecho de que estés conmigo es una decisión tuya y yo no soy capaz de obligarte a nada.

Hitomi escuchó en silencio sin interrumpir a Allen, era necesario que él se desahogara y de cualquier manera, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar.

\- Jamás me perdonaría si algo te llegase a suceder, ni por mi mano ni por la de ningún otro, si algo va a pasar entre nosotros será porque así deben de fluir las cosas, no porque las presiono para que ocurran.

\- No estoy molesta contigo Allen – Se aventuró ella a hablar – Pero es que han sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que estoy asustada – Ella agachó la cara y miró fijamente sus puños cerrados que se apretaban sobre sus piernas, él tomó una de las manos de ella y la besó con calidez, Hitomi sintió su rostro arder y dos chicas que estaban al otro extremo los miraban insistentemente y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

\- ¿Segura de que no estás molesta conmigo?

\- Estoy completamente segura – A Hitomi le fascinó ver la sonrisa de Allen, era brillante y transparente y parecía como si la vida hubiese regresado a su cuerpo – Creo que debemos ir a comprar algunas cosas para ti, ésa camisa comienza a estar arrugada.

En Gaea Allen se sabía pudiente, el haber sido uno de los caballeros del cielo le había otorgado un estatus alto y al haberse convertido en la primera espada de Fanelia y en el hombre más cercano al rey le había asegurado una envidiable posición tanto económica como social, era un hombre noble y adinerado, pero en la luna fantasma era absolutamente nadie, uno entre los tantos de miles de personas que había visto caminar por las calles y eso le provocaba inestabilidad, se aclaró la garganta y se animó a confesar una preocupación más – Hitomi ¿sabes que todo mi dinero se quedó en Gaea? La luz apareció tan pronto que me tomó desprevenido.

Hitomi sonrió, Allen tenía la cara ligeramente enrojecida – Lo sé y también lo sabe Flavia, además no creo que tu dinero sirva de mucho aquí.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Flavia en esto? – Preguntó curioso, Hitomi sacó de su cartera la tarjeta negra que su amiga le había entregado ésa mañana y se la mostró a Allen, él la miró sin comprender lo que era - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es dinero – Contestó Hitomi cuando Allen le hubo regresado la tarjeta – Flavia me ha hecho pasar por un miembro de su familia para que pueda usarla.

\- ¿No usan monedas? – Allen estaba asombrado que con ésa tarjeta fueran capaces de comprar cosas.

\- Sí Allen, pero éste es un método más rápido y así no llevas dinero físico contigo.

\- No entiendo nada – Negó con la cabeza, se sentía incómodo al tener que depender de ellas para abastecerse de sus cosas personales, en un caso completamente normal sería al revés.

\- No te preocupes, debo admitir que la posición de Flavia es bastante holgada gracias a sus abuelos, además de que sus libros se están vendiendo bien.

\- Siempre escucho algo sobre los abuelos de Flavia ¿tú los conociste?

\- No, ellos no eran muy allegados a su familia, ni siquiera estuvieron ahí cuando la mamá de Flavia murió – Allen pensó en su padre y en el dolor que le provocó a su madre al ir a buscar el valle místico – Primero murió su abuelo, su abuela murió hace un par de años, Flavia no fue al funeral.

\- En todas partes hay problemas con las familias – Allen suspiró y recorrió con los ojos el lugar en donde estaban, había cientos de tiendas de todo tipo y vendían toda clase de productos, él jamás había visto tantos negocios en un solo lugar, ni siquiera el bazar de Asturia era tan grande.

\- Vamos Allen, esto va a tomar tiempo, debemos apresurarnos – Allen se levantó de la banca y caminó con ella en un interminable desfile dentro de tiendas de ropa para caballero.

"Y"

Las rosas del jardín de Selene despedían una fragancia abrumadora, ella estaba sentada cerca mientras veía al príncipe Dalsen dándole picadero al unicornio de Allen, había llegado temprano ésa mañana para alimentar, pasear y cepillar al animal, estaba preocupada por su hermano pero no perdía la esperanza de que volviera durante el transcurso de la tarde. Al otro lado estaba Kario, recargado contra un árbol y comía distraídamente una manzana.

De un salto Dalsen se subió a lomos de Alsvid y lo hizo dar graciosos pasos de baile lo que le provocó una risilla a Selene, el príncipe se acercó hasta ella y de una manera muy galante el unicornio echó la cabeza abajo y le hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

\- Es un animal muy inteligente – Dijo ella y el unicornio asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ha sido bien entrenado – Kario se puso junto a su hermano, le ofreció la mitad de su manzana a Alsvid y éste la comenzó a masticar – pero en gran parte se debe a que son animales que pueden pensar y usar razonamiento lógico.

Selene miró al príncipe Kario, su cabello plateado era un verdadero contraste sobre sus ropas de seda azul - ¿Es cierto que ustedes son descendientes de los elfos?

\- Provenimos de la estirpe del gran elfo Almir – Contestó Dalsen bajando del unicornio, le dio dos palmadas en el cuello y se fue a sentar junto a Selene, él fue quien creo a Morbak, lo fundó en lo más impenetrable de los bosques eternos, le enseño a la gente a vivir del fruto de la tierra y de los árboles.

\- Deben ser unos bosques magníficos – Selene miraba al infinito tratando de imaginarse aquellos bosques milenarios.

\- Le hemos extendido una invitación a tu hermano, nos gustaría que nos acompañaran cuando volvamos – A Selene se le iluminaron los ojos por la ilusión y miró a Dalsen y a Kario por intervalos.

\- ¡Sería magnífico poder ir! – Contestó ella emocionada pero luego su ánimo decayó un poco – pero no creo que él quiera hacerlo, es una espada juramentada de Fanelia y el rey Van se apoya mucho en él.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de convencerlo – Dalsen se levantó y después de hacerle una pequeña reverencia a Selene tomó a Alsvid por la rienda y lo encaminó al establo – Si Allen no ha regresado para la tarde volveré a ver a su unicornio, yo lo cuidaré en su ausencia.

\- Espero que regrese en el transcurso del día – Contestó Selene y vio a los príncipes alejarse con el unicornio.

\- Eres un imbécil – Sentenció Kario cuando estuvieron a buena distancia de Selene y era seguro que no podía escucharlos – A mí no me gusta ésa chica insípida, si quieres casar a alguien con ella ése deberías ser tú.

\- Yo no soy el que tiene dos hijos ilegítimos – Dalsen miró a su hermano y alzó las cejas – Ya es hora de que te comportes como un hombre.

\- Como un hombre me comporto, por eso es que ésa niñata no es lo que busco ni lo que me gusta – Dalsen sonrió y antes de que Kario pudiera reaccionar lo empujó contra la pared del establo y le puso el antebrazo sobre el cuello apretándolo dolorosamente.

\- Ya nos has metido a Anteras y a mi en varios problemas por tus caprichos – Sentenció Dalsen hablando de prisa, tenía sus labios pegados a la oreja de su hermano gemelo – Y ya es suficiente, te comportas como si fueras un Dios cuando no eres más que un mortal infantil y consentido, antes de que termine éste año estarás casado y dejarás de visitar las camas de las prostitutas que tanto te gustan, empezarás la vida de un hombre honorable y si acaso caes en tus juegos otra vez, yo mismo te lo corto – Kario se tragó un gemido doloroso cuando su hermano sujeto el bulto entre sus piernas y lo apretó hasta lastimarlo - ¿Entendiste?

Kario miró con furia a Dalsen pero asintió con la cabeza – Bien, sabía que eres una persona razonable – Lo liberó de su abrazo violento y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Estoy tratando de ayudarte y lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, espero que entiendas eso.

Dalsen volvió a sus actividades y llenó el cuenco de Alsvid con agua fresca - ¿Cuándo piensas casarte tú? – Preguntó Kario y vio cómo los hombros de su hermano se tensaron – Ya han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Limia y aún le guardas luto.

\- No pienso casarme jamás – Contestó Dalsen con voz dura – He incluso sopesado la idea de unirme a los hermanos silenciosos.

Kario abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo soltó una carcajada que asustó al unicornio - ¿Tú de monje? ¡Por favor hermano! – Se acercó a él y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros le habló socarronamente – Haré lo que me recomiendas, me casaré y me volveré un hombre serio y amargado como siempre lo has querido, pero antes de eso me gustaría llevarte a un burdel ésta noche, eso es lo que te hace falta para enfriarte la cabeza, tienes ideas muy alocadas, vamos a ver si todas las mujeres de Fanelia son igual de insípidas como la hermana del capitán.

\- Ella es de Asturia, no de Fanelia.

\- ¡Con mayor razón! Ésta noche me enamoraré de todas las mujeres de Gaea.

\- Ésta noche cenaremos con el rey Van – Zanjó Dalsen soltándose del abrazo de su hermano – después veremos a los bailarines de fuego que trajo el abuelo e iremos a dormir temprano, mañana saldremos de cacería con la primera luz del alba.

\- En verdad eres aburrido – Kario siguió a su hermano quejándose, se despidieron de Selene y montando en sus unicornios salieron a galope tendido rumbo al castillo de Van.

"Y"

Leila se quedó al lado de Van toda la mañana y aunque Merle salía y entraba enfurruñada de la recámara, la princesa no cedió y se quedó en su lugar.

\- Creo que ya deberías irte – Soltó Merle frente a la princesa que leía despreocupada – El amo Van duerme y no te necesita aquí.

\- Puede necesitarme si despierta – Contestó ella con voz de terciopelo – No deberías ser tan celosa con él, el rey jamás se casará contigo ¿por qué lo celas tanto?

La pregunta de Leila dejó a Merle con la boca abierta, ¿por qué celaba tanto a Van? Ella había crecido en el castillo pero el rey jamás la vería como una mujer, sino como una amiga y quizás como una hermana menor. La princesa Leila se levantó y fue directo hacia Merle, le plantó un beso en la frente y le acarició la coronilla – Pronto me convertiré en tu reina, será mejor que nos llevemos bien.

Van se revolvió entre sueños quitándose las mantas de encima, Leila se acercó a él y lo volvió a cubrir – Hi…tomi – El nombre que salió de los labios de rey hizo que la princesa frunciera el apacible ceño.

\- Dime ¿quién es Hitomi? – Preguntó Leila mirando a Merle.

\- Es nuestra Diosa viviente y la única mujer a la que mi rey ama en verdad – Leila mostró un rostro de piedra que cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa cordial.

\- Ya lo veremos – Contestó ella y dando la media vuelta salió de la recámara real.

\- Amo Van – Lo llamó Merle cuando la princesa cerró la puerta tras de ella - ¿Qué vamos a hacer amo Van?

Las lágrimas llenas de dolor corrieron por sus mejillas y recargó su frente sobre la mano del rey.

\- ¿Merle? – la llamó Van, ella alzó la cara rápidamente y se acercó más a él - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acostado?

\- Toda la mañana amo Van, no podía despertarlo cuando vine a verlo, creí que estaba… que estaba muerto – Van se apoyó sobre sus manos y despacio se empujó para sentarse, ya no le dolía la cabeza pero tenía una espantosa sensación de desorientación que lo mareaba.

\- Allen está en la luna fantasma – La voz de Van era seca y Merle notó un dejo de dolor en ella.

\- No es posible amo Van, nadie había abierto el portal de luz durante mucho tiempo ¿cómo lo sabe?

\- Ayer soñé que me encontraba a una anciana en la noche, salí de aquí y volé hasta las montañas de Agnar, la mujer estaba ahí con un huargo, fue ella quien me dijo dónde estaba Allen… él pudo abrir el portal y yo no pude hacerlo durante tanto tiempo.

\- Amo Van, anoche usted no salió a ninguna parte, estuvo aquí después del brindis, nadie lo vio salir y ninguna anciana vive en ésas montañas, están desiertas… A menos que… Amo Van, no soñó con una anciana, era una hechicera.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Los ojos de Merle se veían preocupados y su labio inferior temblaba.

\- ¿Comió o bebió algo de lo que ella le ofreció en sus sueños?

Van hizo memoria y recordó la mora negra y brillante y una taza con un té dulce y amargo a la vez – Creo que sí

\- No amo Van, por favor no – Suplicó Merle llorando, Van no comprendía por qué Merle reaccionaba de ésa forma ante un sueño que no fue real

\- Tranquilízate Merle – Pidió Van tomándola por los hombros – Fue una mora y una taza de té y ni siquiera eran reales

\- Por eso es que no podía despertar ésta mañana, el sanador bromeó pero es verdad, usted bebió las aguas de la vida y de la muerte ¡Pudo haber muerto!

Van miró a Merle que lloraba desconsolada recargando la cabeza contra el colchón de la cama, sus hombros temblaban en pequeños espasmos acompasando el llanto.

\- Merle, estoy bien ¿cómo sabes que es una hechicera?

\- Hace mucho tiempo Vargas me contó una leyenda – Dijo ella con voz nasal y sorbiendo por la nariz – Me dijo que en las montañas de Gaea se puede encontrar a la bruja de la pierna de hueso, la que se come a los niños y mata a los adultos, su casa tiene dos patas de gallina y la lleva a donde ella quiere, hay veces que se le aparece a los hombres y les dice su destino pero siempre les pide algo a cambio y si ellos aceptan ella les da el agua de la vida y de la muerte y pueden ver el futuro pero… Pero muchos nunca despiertan, ella los mata y se los come – Merle comenzó a hipar

\- Merle, ya te dije que fue solo un sueño.

\- Si fue un sueño ¿cómo sabe en dónde está el señor Allen? – La pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja, Van pensó por un momento y no encontró una respuesta que no tuviera relación con la anciana.

\- Es posible que sí esté en la luna fantasma, tiene mi pendiente, creo que sí hay una posibilidad de que haya abierto el portal, además de que nunca se ausenta sin avisarme.

"Y"

\- Estoy cansada – Hitomi se dejó caer en una banca, llevaba cargando varias bolsas con las compras al igual que Allen.

\- La ropa que usan en la luna fantasma es en verdad variada – Allen se sentó junto a ella y dejó las bolsas en el piso, finalmente él se pudo cambiar de ropa y habían dejado el traje de Francesco en una de las tintorerías del centro comercial

\- Te ves bien con éstas ropas – Declaró Hitomi viendo bien a Allen, la camisa negra y la chaqueta de gamuza cruda contrastaban con su cabello rubio y ojos azules – La gente pensará que eres de Alemania o Noruega.

\- ¿Parezco un hombre de esos países?

\- Sí, en la altura y en tu color de ojos, piel y cabello, son países que están lejos de aquí, pero parece que vienes de alguno de ellos – Allen ardía en deseos de sujetar la mano de Hitomi pero una musiquilla que venía del interior de su bolso hizo que ella le prestara atención a un aparato plano que ella sacó del interior, tocó con su dedo la superficie, se lo llevó al oído y comenzó a hablar con él.

\- Sí, ya terminamos… Seguimos en el centro comercial… Vamos bajando… ¿Cuáles son las noticias?… En La trufa azul… Bien, nos vemos – Allen miraba ése aparato y por un momento pensó que Hitomi había perdido la cordura al hablar sola de ésa manera.

\- Hitomi ¿te sientes bien? ¿Por qué hablas sola? – Hitomi guardó el teléfono dentro de su bolso y le sonrió a Allen.

\- Es un teléfono celular Allen, sirve para hablar con las personas que no están aquí, ésa era Flavia, nos ve en quince minutos en el restaurante que está abajo

\- ¿Puedes hablar con las personas que no están aquí? Me encantaría decirle a mi hermana que estoy bien, debe estar muy preocupada –

\- Lo lamento Allen, no funciona de ésa manera, es necesario que la otra persona tenga un teléfono como éste – Allen se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y echó sus brazos hacia atrás

\- Es impresionante lo que tienen aquí, esos aparatos son útiles cuando no puedes ver a las personas o para localizarlas.

\- Sí, creo que ése era su objetivo principal, vamos a bajar, esperaremos a Flavia en el restaurante – Ambos se levantaron y Allen le quitó a Hitomi las bolsas que ella iba cargando, él se enfrentó nuevamente al dilema de las escaleras eléctricas pero logró dominarlas sin caer, varias chicas lo miraban y reían tontamente tratando de llamar su atención.

Llegaron al restaurante y al entrar un camarero pidió sus bolsas para guardarlas, los guio hasta una mesa para tres personas y dejándoles las cartas se retiró – Es parecido a una taberna – Señaló él mirando el lugar, había una gran cantidad de gente comiendo tranquilamente.

\- Flavia me dijo que me tiene dos noticias, creo que le fue bien en el trabajo – Hitomi estaba de espaldas a la puerta y comenzó a masticar con calma un palito de pan. Allen alzó los ojos y vio a Flavia entrando, caminaba con paso fuerte y decidido y antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ellos un chico la abordó con un libro, ella le sonrió al muchacho y tomando el libro y la pluma que le ofrecían escribió algo dentro.

\- Ya llegó pero no sé qué está haciendo – Hitomi giró para ver lo que sucedía y cuando vio que el muchacho se ponía muy cerca de su amiga y se tomaba una foto con ella se alegró.

\- Está firmando un autógrafo, a veces le pasa, no muy seguido pero creo que ya la empiezan a reconocer.

\- Supongo que eso es algo bueno – Allen tomó un palito de pan y lo mordió, Flavia llegó hasta ellos y sin mediar palabra se quitó la chamarra y dejándola colgada del perchero se sentó junto a Allen.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Hitomi con expectación.

\- ¡"La sonrisa del Arlequín" va a convertirse en una serie de televisión! – Hitomi se tapó la boca con las manos y levantándose rodeó la mesa y abrazó a su amiga.

\- Valió la pena que trabajaras tanto en ése libro – Le dijo Hitomi feliz – No te vi por casi un año y creo que no te bañaste durante una semana.

\- Semana y media – La corrigió ella – Tenía un bloqueó creativo… Hola Allen.

\- No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando – Dijo él terminándose su palito de pan – Pero supongo que es algo bueno.

\- Es algo excelente – Le dijo Hitomi, aún tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Cuál es la otra noticia?

Flavia miró a Allen atentamente y le quitó una pelusilla blanca que se había posado sobre su hombro izquierdo – Se te ven bien ésas ropas ¿Qué fue del traje de Francesco?

\- Lo dejé en la tintorería de la planta baja, tengo la nota en mi bolso

\- Bien, pues cuando regresé a casa la mucama me dijo que había echado el traje de Allen a la lavadora, espero no se despinte, pero también me dijo que encontró algo dentro del bolsillo, ya sabes, tiene que revisarlos para no dejar las servilletas de papel dentro de los bolsillos de la ropa negra.

\- Ya te dije que eso fue un accidente – Se quejó Hitomi, Allen sintió una gota de sudor frío que recorrió su espalda causándole escalofríos, había olvidado la carta que Van le había confiscado el día anterior a los consejeros, su compromiso estaba ahí anunciado, trató de calmarse pensando que estaba escrito en un idioma que ellas no conocerían - ¿Qué tenía la ropa de Allen?

\- Una carta muy interesante escrita en francés – Ella clavó sus ojos violetas sobre Allen y él sintió que se había abierto un agujero debajo de él y amenazaba con tragárselo, la mirada de Flavia le dio a entender que había comprendido lo que estaba escrito, él palideció y le regresó una mirada llena de súplica.

\- ¿Leíste una carta que no es tuya? – Le reprochó Hitomi, Flavia no contestó y aún no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Allen.

\- Sí lo hice – Contestó, la mirada que le dirigía a Allen se volvió más intensa – Dice que tiene un unicornio.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento apretándolos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Vaya, pensé que solamente existían en las leyendas.

\- Son bastante reales en Gaea, si algún día podemos volver me gustaría mostrártelo – Hitomi le sonrió a Allen y se levantó.

\- Me encantaría verlo – Contestó ella emocionada – Voy al tocador a lavarme, ya regreso.

Flavia le sonrió a Hitomi y cuando se hubo ido la sonrisa desapareció y miró fríamente a Allen – Tu rey está comprometido, lo sabías y no se lo has dicho ¿tienes una idea de cómo ha sufrido por él durante diez años?

\- No esperaba que leyeras algo privado y menos que sepas hablar alto moraébico.

\- Eso no es alto moraébico, eso es francés ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad?

\- ¿Crees que exista una manera de decirle la verdad sin que se deprima? – Flavia abrió la boca pero la cerró al pensarse mejor la pregunta de Allen.

\- No… creo que no existe una manera fácil de hacer esto, pero ella merece saber la verdad – Le dijo ella calmando el enojo

\- Van está pensando en alguna manera de escaparse del compromiso, él no lo decidió, es un asunto de Estado.

\- Aquí han existido reyes que prefirieron abdicar al trono antes que dejar a la persona que amaban.

\- Cuando hay una línea de sucesión continua es posible hacerlo, pero Van es el único, no puede abdicar sin que el control de Fanelia recaiga en las manos del consejo… - Allen se interrumpió y pensó por un momento lo que acababa de decir – El consejo… Por eso es que no le consultaron nada ¡Quieren obligarlo a renunciar al trono!

\- ¿De qué platican? – Hitomi había vuelto del tocador y sonriente miraba cómo los dos se habían enfrascado en una conversación interesante.

\- Allen va a intentar comer ostiones crudos ésta noche – Hitomi hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la idea de los ostiones crudos y ocupó su lugar otra vez.

Allen necesitó algo de ayuda para entender lo que se ofrecía en la carta del menú pero después de decidirse por un corte de carne con vegetales y cerveza oscura empezaron a comer.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Millerna y Dryden? – Preguntó Hitomi

\- La reina Millerna está esperando a su segundo hijo – Contestó Allen antes de darle un trago a la cerveza – El príncipe Dylmer nació hace cinco años, ahora ella esperaba que éste sea una niña.

Hitomi se alegró sabiendo que la vida de Millerna había tomado un buen camino pero el gusanillo del remordimiento la mordió recordando la manera en que ella había manipulado su destino. Quizás si ella no hubiera cambiado la vertiente, Millerna estaría casada con Allen y él sería el padre de esos dos niños.

\- ¿Y el príncipe Chid? – Los músculos del cuello de Allen se tensaron y Hitomi notó una sombra que cubrió los ojos del caballero.

\- No lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, es un rey adolescente que vive rodeado por sabios que gobiernan en su nombre.

Hitomi guardó silencio y en ése momento se dio cuenta de que Flavia escribía incansablemente en una libretita – Por favor no se detengan – Dijo ella mirándolos expectante – Sigan hablando y hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí.

Allen miró a Flavia y ella tenía la punta de la lengua asomándose entre sus labios mientras escribía, parecía una niña pequeña a punto de comerse un caramelo y sin poder evitarlo Allen le rozó suavemente la mejilla con un dedo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Hitomi que se removió incómoda en su asiento.

Hitomi se enteró por la boca de Allen que habían llegado visitas no muy deseadas a Fanelia, un viejo rey junto con sus nietos que buscaba un tratado comercial con el reino de Van, Flavia miró a Allen y apretó los labios ya que era una verdad a medias.

\- Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar – Hitomi le dio un trago a su cappuccino – De regreso ¿podríamos pasar a mi casa? Olvidé mi bata y tengo que avisarle a mamá que me quedaré contigo.

\- Claro – Contestó Flavia rebañando el mousse de chocolate de su plato - ¿Crees que tenga gelatina de matcha?

\- Acabas de comer postre – Le dijo Hitomi riendo.

\- Siempre tengo espacio para un doble postre ¿qué sucede Allen? – Ambas miraron a Allen y él picaba con interés la bola de helado que tenía frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo es que tienen esto? ¿Lo bajaron hoy de las montañas? – Hitomi y Flavia intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión hasta que Hitomi entendió de qué estaba hablando.

\- No Allen, no bajamos la nieve de las montañas, hay máquinas que la hacen – Allen la probó y el frío le destempló los dientes pero fue una sensación divertida.

\- Van ordenó que los cocineros sirvieran esto hoy para después de la comida – Explicó él comiendo una fresa – Pero mandó a cinco corredores para que la bajaran de las montañas nevadas.

\- Nunca me imaginé que así consiguieran la nieve – Dijo Hitomi y miró nuevamente a Flavia que estaba escribiendo en su libreta.

"Y"

\- Comí demasiado – Se lamentó Flavia, sentía que el botón de su pantalón se clavaba en su vientre, se recargó contra su auto y se arrepintió de haber comido tanto, abrió la cajuela y dejaron dentro las bolsas con las compras.

\- Y aun así quieres gelatina – Rio Hitomi abriendo la portezuela trasera del auto.

\- Aún tengo espacio junto al hígado, lo reservo para los postres de tu mamá – Allen se divertía escuchando a las dos chicas discutir entre bromas, ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer la vida normal de Hitomi en el lugar donde ella nació, ahí no estaba involucrada en una guerra ni en persecuciones como en las que estuvo enfrentando la primera vez que fue a Gaea.

Subieron al auto y ésta vez Allen logró abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, le recordaba los cerrojos que tenía Scherezade, Flavia encendió el carro y salieron del estacionamiento.

Nadie vio a la mujer que apareció, era como si se hubiese materializado frente al auto, pisando el freno a fondo Flavia detuvo el vehículo en medio de un chirrido y olor a caucho quemado, Allen sintió el tirón que le dio el cinturón de seguridad manteniéndolo en su asiento, Hitomi tenía las manos crispadas a los lados y los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Flavia sujetaba con fuerza el volante.

Los tres miraron a la mujer que estaba parada frente al cofre del auto, era una anciana encorvada que vestía una caperuza café, estaba recargada en un bastón nudoso de madera reseca y los miraba fijamente, rodeó el vehículo y se puso frente a la ventanilla del conductor, Flavia bajó el vidrio - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó, tenía la boca seca y se sentía algo mareada, la mujer la observaba con frialdad – ¡No puede andar caminando así como si nada en éste lugar! Por poco no la veo.

\- Me verán – Dijo ella con voz hueca – a partir de ahora no podrán dejar de verme – La anciana dio media vuelta y se alejó perdiéndose entre los vehículos estacionados dejando tras de sí una sensación de zozobra y de miedo.

N/A Estoy terminando éste capítulo antes de que comience la semana porque tendré mucho trabajo, de cualquier manera tendré conmigo mi computadora y en ratitos voy a ir avanzando el fic, en ésta ocasión no hubieron escenas pecaminosas, les comento que los personajes de Dalsen, Kario, Anteras y todos ellos pertenecen a una historia independiente que he estado escribiendo, pero quise incluirlos en éste fic porque creo que quedan bien para darle un nuevo giro a la historia la cual por cierto, comienza a develarse, espero les guste, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	9. Enojos

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**ENOJOS**

"Y"

\- Su baño está listo amo Van – Dos doncellas salían del baño de Van y llevaban cubos de agua que habían usado para llenar la bañera del rey, Merle estaba parada junto a la cama y abrazaba mullidas toallas limpias. Finalmente se había sentido lo bastante fuerte para poder levantarse pero en el cuello tenía una sensación pegajosa a causa del sudor y no podía estar cómodo de ésa manera así que pidió que le prepararan todo para bañarse.

Iba vestido en bata y caminaba lento, aún sentía que sus piernas temblaban con cada paso pero al pasar junto a Merle tomó las toallas de sus manos y entró solo para poder asearse.

Se sentó en un banco que había pedido, prefería tenerlo ahí por si se sentía cansado o con vértigo, con calma se quitó el pijama y se preparó para entrar en la tina. Al levantarse miró su pecho y se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de moretones pero el que tenía cerca del vello oscuro entre sus piernas era el que más le preocupó, parecía una mordedura, lo rozó con los dedos y una sensación de dolor atenazó su piel, incluso podía ver las marcas de los dientes que lo habían herido, tenía pequeñas costras y estaba seguro de que había abierto la carne hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Entró a la tina dejando que el agua caliente lo hiciera flotar un poco, ahora ya no sabía si lo que le había contado Merle era en realidad una leyenda, si lo que había vivido era un sueño o si ésa hechicera era la causante de esos moretones y mordidas, se sentía perdido, cómo deseaba que su hermano estuviera con él en ése momento y pedirle un consejo y consuelo, necesitaba desesperadamente alguien en quién apoyarse y ésa persona había sido Allen pero ahora ni siquiera él estaba ahí, maldijo para sus adentros y dando un puñetazo en el agua mojó todo al rededor.

Con movimientos lentos se lavó el cuerpo, cada vez que pasaba las manos sobre un moretón descargas de dolor y miedo se apoderaban de él, era como si una sombra parecida a una nata oscura y putrefacta se hubiera asentado sobre sus hombros, pensaba en que si no había salido de su recámara la noche anterior como todos le decían, su sueño había sido algo muy vívido y era lo que más lo aterraba; clavó la cabeza sobre su pecho tratando de amainar el dolor punzante de su cuello y cuando vio sobre la superficie del agua, el rostro de una mujer estaba reflejado, desesperado chapoteó y arrastrándose salió de la tina.

Estaba solo.

Se dejó caer sobre las losetas frías del baño, su respiración era agitada e irregular y eso era todo lo que escuchaba, los únicos que estaban dentro de ésa recámara eran él y la tina de porcelana, se levantó con dificultad y miró todos los espacios que sirvieran como posibles escondites pero no había nadie, sin embrago estaba bastante seguro de que ése reflejo sobre el agua no había sido su imaginación sino la mujer joven que había visto en la cabaña de la anciana luego de beber ésa extraña infusión.

Comenzó a tiritar por el frío, a tientas cogió una toalla y se envolvió con ella sintiéndose mejor con el contacto cálido de la tela, se secó tan bien como su cuerpo magullado lo dejó y pasándose otra toalla por las caderas salió del cuarto de baño. En su habitación estaba Merle preparando su ropa, había dejado una sencilla camisa de terciopelo púrpura bordado con plata, unos pantalones y el fajín a juego.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien amo Van? – Él solamente asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

Merle vio la cantidad de moretones que el rey tenía sobre su torso desnudo, parecía como si alguien o algo lo hubiera golpeado hasta el cansancio con los puños cerrados, ella ahogó un lamento y se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- Amo Van, el sanador tiene que revisarlo – Pidió Merle a punto de llorar, se estiró y rozó con la punta de sus dedos uno de los moretones, Van sintió un dolor quemante y se retiró un poco.

\- No es nada – Dijo él – Me resbalé en el baño, eso es todo.

\- No amo Van, un golpe no se pone morado tan pronto, iré por el sanador, no se mueva de aquí – Antes de que Van pudiera detenerla Merle ya estaba fuera de la habitación, el rey solamente suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

"Y"

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó Dedaira a su hermana, estaban sentadas en un balconcito rodeado de flores y jugaban a las cartas.

\- Que eres una pésima perdedora –

\- No me refiero a eso ¿qué te parece el rey? – Leila bajó su mano de cartas y las dejó sobre la mesa, su hermana la miraba con interés.

\- Es atractivo – Dijo ella finalmente – me gusta su piel bronceada y en muchos aspectos parece un niño desamparado.

\- Me gusta más su capitán, es más varonil y más alto – Dedaira acomodó sus cartas y sonrió con malicia – Me encantaría visitarlo en su recámara pero creo que ni siquiera duerme aquí.

\- Tiene una casa no muy lejos del castillo y ahí vive con su hermana, bien podrías acompañar a Dalsen en la tarde, él va a ir a cuidar a su unicornio hasta que el capitán regrese.

\- ¿Crees que se aparezca pronto por aquí? Parece que se lo tragó la tierra, lo vi anoche cuando salió al establo para ver a su unicornio, pero ya no volvió.

\- Tiene su reputación bien ganada hermanita – Leila miró a su hermana y le sonrió – En Asturia dicen que no dejó cama de doncella alguna sin explorar, incluso escuché decir que también tuvo algo con la hija menor del rey Aston y que por ahí dejó a un hijo ilegítimo pero nadie sabe quién es.

\- Sí que aprovechó su tiempo – Dedaira se levantó y miró por el balcón – Dalsen quiere llevárselo de vuelta a Morbak, cree que le ayudará a estabilizar al ejército.

\- Si eso pasa y Allen acepta lo tendrás para ti solita, yo me quedaré aquí y me convertiré en la reina de Fanelia.

\- El rey es todo tuyo, a mí no me gusta ¿le diste los pétalos de rosas azules en el té? – Leila lo confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza y con una sonrisa que cruzó su rostro.

"Y"

Flavia manejaba en silencio a pesar de que Hitomi trataba de iniciar una conversación, su amiga solamente contestaba con monosílabos y mantenía su vista fija en el frente.

\- ¿Estás bien Flavia? – Preguntó Allen, ella lo miró rápidamente y volvió su vista al frente.

\- Sí estoy bien.

\- Estás muy callada – Flavia miró a Hitomi a través del retrovisor y le sonrió.

\- No es nada, tengo mucho qué hacer y estoy pensando qué es más urgente – Entraron al vecindario en donde estaba la casa de los padres de Hitomi, el auto giró a la izquierda y pronto estuvieron estacionados en el frente.

\- Servida señorita – Anunció Flavia mientras ponía el freno de mano, Hitomi bajó rápidamente y se adelantó.

\- ¿Aquí es donde vive Hitomi? – Preguntó Allen soltándose el cinturón de seguridad, miraba la fachada de la casa y siguiendo a Flavia bajó del auto.

\- Sí, ésta es su casa, aquí vive con sus padres y su hermanito - Hitomi había abierto la rejilla y los esperaba parada frente a la puerta principal, ésta se abrió de golpe y su hermano menor salió como un remolino.

\- Hola Taro – Lo saludó ella, el muchacho le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia Flavia.

\- ¡Dime cómo Marcus va a matar al nosferatu! – Pidió él con ojos expectantes, Flavia le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

\- Lo sabrás en el siguiente libro, lo tengo en la casa y hoy se lo daré a Hitomi para que lo puedas leer – El muchacho sonrió y luego miró a Allen que estaba parado detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó él mirando al caballero de pies a cabeza.

\- Es un amigo – Le contestó Flavia y antes de que se lo pudiera presentar el muchacho corrió al interior de la casa.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Flavia tiene novio! – Flavia se sorprendió y corrió detrás de él.

\- ¡Te dije que es un amigo, no mi novio! – Allen escuchaba los gritos alegres y sonrió feliz, Hitomi se acercó a él y lo tomó por el brazo.

\- Y ése es mi hermano – Le dijo ella y ambos entraron a la casa. Le mostró la usanza de descalzarse en el recibidor antes de pasar y escuchó risas y voces que venían de la sala.

\- Hitomi, qué bueno que regresaron – La madre de Hitomi venía secándose las manos en una toalla de la cocina y al ver a Allen se petrificó frente a él, Hitomi vio sorpresa pero también miedo dentro de los ojos de su madre.

\- Mamá, él es Allen Schezar – la mujer tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y finalmente le tendió la mano al caballero, él la tomó con cortesía y ella sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió? – Preguntó, Hitomi tragó saliva y le explicó en voz baja cómo el caballero había aparecido la noche anterior en el jardín. Para la madre solamente había incertidumbre y preocupación de que ella fuera nuevamente transportada a Gaea como había sucedido la vez anterior. Hitomi abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Bien, solamente el tiempo decidirá las cosas, tienes visita.

\- ¿Quién es? – Hitomi se asomó a la sala y vio a Yukari sentada en uno de los sillones, Flavia salió de la cocina llevando un plato con gelatina y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Hola Yukari – La saludó Hitomi y ella vio al hombre alto y rubio que la acompañaba, frunció la nariz y apretó los labios molesta.

\- Con razón no me contestaste el teléfono – Le reclamó ella con visible enojo, Hitomi no recordaba haber escuchado el timbre de su celular pero inmediatamente lo sacó de su bolso y para su sorpresa tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Yukari.

\- Lo lamento, no lo escuché – Confesó Hitomi apenada y se sentó en un sillón frente a Yukari, Allen ocupó el asiento al lado suyo.

\- Y gracias por la invitación a la fiesta de anoche – Ahora Yukari miró a Flavia que acababa de llevarse a la boca una cucharada de gelatina, ella alzó las cejas y tragó lo que estaba masticando.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Flavia, Allen miró a Yukari y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono en el que les hablaba.

\- Anoche pasé frente a tu casa y vi que había una fiesta – Espetó ella con molestia – Y veo que invitaste a Hitomi, cuando llamé aquí, su mamá me dijo que se quedó contigo.

\- Escucha Yukari, la fiesta fue algo familiar porque mi hermano se va a casar y las invitaciones fueron muy reservadas. Hitomi recibió la suya por parte de Francesco – Yukari sonrió de medio lado, evidentemente no creía nada de lo que decían.

\- Necesito hablar contigo en privado – Le dijo a Hitomi ignorando a Flavia y a Allen – Por eso es que te estuve llamando, pero como no soy tu amiga rica, no contestas el teléfono.

\- Basta – Dijo Flavia alzando un poco la voz, se levantó y tomó su bolsa – No voy a discutir contigo, búscate a alguien más si quieres pelear porque yo me voy a casa, Francesco pasará a recogerte para cenar Hitomi, despídeme por favor de tu familia – Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero dio la media vuelta y encaró nuevamente a Yukari – Hoy iremos a cenar en parejas, Francesco con Hitomi y yo con Allen, te aviso para que después no estés peleando como niña haciendo rabieta.

Allen la miró enfadada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y una arruga había aparecido entre sus cejas, Yukari trataba de encontrar rápidamente alguna palabra para regresarle a Flavia pero ella ya estaba calzándose nuevamente en el recibidor. É pensó en la situación por un segundo y se levantó tras de ella.

\- Allen… - Lo llamó Hitomi, él la miró con intensidad y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Será mejor que también me retire – Le dijo él – Así podrán hablar a solas, de cualquier manera ya sabes que te veré más tarde, no quiero decir algo de lo que después me arrepienta.

Hitomi comprendió la molestia de Allen y sabía que le molestaba la gente mal educada, prefería retirarse antes de continuar una pelea que después sería imposible contener, ella asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Allen se fue al recibidor y después de ponerse los zapatos salió de la casa, vio a Flavia dentro de su auto a punto de arrancar.

\- ¡Flavia! – La llamó él, ella alcanzó a escucharlo y apagó el motor, él rodeó el vehículo, abrió la portezuela y subió junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella con sorpresa al ver que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- No puedo estar ahí con ésa chica – Contestó él molesto – No me gustó la manera en que te habló.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, vamos a casa.

"Y"

\- No tenías por qué hablarle así – Reclamó Hitomi molesta, había subido con Yukari a su habitación y ella estaba sentada viendo por la ventana

\- Amano y yo terminamos – dijo Yukari de pronto, Hitomi creyó no haber escuchado bien y se paró junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Anoche tuvimos una discusión, tomó sus cosas y se fue del departamento – Ella no pudo contenerse más y el sonido del llanto llenó la habitación, Hitomi guardó silencio tratando de entender las palabras de su amiga, por eso es que estaba tan molesta con todo lo que la rodeaba, suspiró y se hincó junto a ella.

\- ¿No has hablado con é?l – Yukari negó con la cabeza, no podía ni siquiera sostener la mirada de Hitomi – Es solamente un mal entendido, ya verás que todo se solucionará pronto, solamente dale un poco de tiempo.

\- Me dijo… Me dijo que ya tenía tiempo pensando en hacerlo, que está harto de vivir peleando.

Hitomi recordó lo que Flavia le había dicho dos días antes, sobre la manera en que ellos dos siempre estaban peleando y que parecían tener más días malos que buenos, tragó saliva y ninguna palabra de consuelo bastaría para darle ánimo a Yukari, ella se secó las lágrimas pero en cuanto las limpiaba otras aparecían para mojar su cara nuevamente, trató de sonreír pero el gesto más parecía un puchero - ¿Sabes? Tu amigo se le parece un poco.

Quizás eso hubiese sido verdad en otro tiempo cuando Amano era un adolescente y Allen aún no alcanzaba la cúspide de su masculinidad pero ahora solamente algunos rasgos semejantes prevalecían en ambos y la principal diferencia además del color de ojos y pelo, era la altura; Hitomi se sorprendió de que en ésas circunstancias en las que se encontraba Yukari aún pudiese fijarse en Allen.

\- Sí, quizás se parezcan un poco – Dijo Hitomi y Yukari rompió nuevamente en llanto.

"Y"

Flavia abrió la puerta de la casa, Allen la seguía cargando las bolsas de las compras y al entrar los recibieron un coro de pequeños ladridos. Una perra pequeña y peluda corría hacia ellos seguida por una escolta de copias en miniatura de ella. Allen jamás había visto un perro tan pequeño y los miró lleno de curiosidad.

\- ¿Y estos quiénes son? – Preguntó tratando de no pisarlos.

\- Dalila y sus bebés – Contestó ella agachándose para tomar a uno, su cola se movía incansable y llenó a Flavia de besos húmedos por toda la cara, se lo acercó a Allen y dejó que le diera un beso mojado en la punta de la nariz.

\- No los vi anoche – Uno de ellos se había prendido de la bastilla de su pantalón y la jalaba entre gruñidos juguetones.

\- Estaban encerrados, con el caos de la fiesta de anoche se hubieran perdido o alguien los habría pisado, parece que papá los liberó para que jugaran, uno de ellos es para Hitomi, solamente que aún no escoge cuál quiere.

Definitivamente como guardianes no servirían, mucho menos como perros de batalla, pero como compañía resultaban ser perfectos, pensó en Selene y estuvo seguro de que le encantaría tener una de ésas pelusas vivientes con ella. Uno de ellos llevaba una pelota de esponja en el hocico y los demás en su afán de quitársela dejaron de prestarle atención a Flavia y Allen.

Subieron a la recámara de Allen y él dejó las bolsas con las compras sobre el piso de madera.

\- Puedes guardar la ropa en el armario – Le dijo ella – Voy a ver a papá para avisarle que ya regresamos.

Flavia salió de la recámara y Allen se dispuso a colgar la ropa y guardar los zapatos en la habitación que vio la noche anterior, la faena le tomó algún tiempo pero cuando hubo terminado, el armario se veía menos muerto. Regresó a la habitación y se recostó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos por un momento y sin planearlo, un sopor lo comenzó a invadir y perdió la consciencia rápidamente.

Sueños inquietos invadieron su mente, estaba corriendo en medio de un bosque y todo estaba oscuro, veía las siluetas de los árboles entrecortadas alrededor de él, apenas se distinguían con la escasa luz que llegaba de la luna fantasma pero su instinto de sobrevivencia le indicaba que corriera, el aliento le faltaba y el flato le torturaba las costillas pero sabía que algo lo seguía incansable. Fuera lo que fuera lo escuchaba quebrar las ramas a su paso, estaba cerca de él, podía sentir su presencia pero no podía aminorar su marcha porque eso le garantizaba ser presa segura de su persecutor.

Sin embargo, algo detuvo su carrera de improviso y fue la raíz que estaba enterrada bajo un cementerio de hojas, sintió el vértigo de la caída y el golpe seco sobre el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y con dolor giró sobre su espalda y vio las estrellas en el cielo, vívidas y temblorosas que lo miraban con burla y de pronto lo tuvo encima de él; de un salto el enorme animal se encaramó sobre su pecho, el aliento pestilente contaminaba el aire y amenazante le mostraba una hilera de dientes peligrosos y bien afilados, escuchaba el gruñido gutural que salía de la garganta del animal y fue cuando reconoció que era un huargo, una mujer lloraba ¿o se estaba riendo? Allen no podía reconocer de dónde venía el sonido y de repente ella estaba ahí, lo miraba hacia abajo y en su boca de coral había una sonrisa inmisericorde, su cabello de fuego brillaba bajo la luz azulosa de la luna fantasma, se agachó hasta donde estaba él y le besó los ojos.

\- Devoraré tu corazón, Allen Schezar – Le dijo ella con voz suave y profunda y sin esperárselo le clavó las uñas afiladas sobre la carne de su pecho.

Despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama, su corazón latía desbocado y el sudor cubría su frente y su cuello, miró sus manos y éstas temblaban ligeramente, jamás había tenido un sueño tan vívido y desesperante. Se levantó de la cama ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? Miró por la ventana y la luz del ocaso pintaba todo de un cálido color naranja, abrió los cristales y dejó que la brisa fresca le aclarara la mente. Entre los árboles se escuchaba el parloteo incesante de los gorriones que se preparaban para dormir y a lo lejos llegaba el murmullo de la ciudad.

Se recargó en el barandal del balcón y vio el atardecer, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que sus nervios estaban exaltados o al menos eso quería creer y se convencía a si mismo que esa era la causa de las pesadillas que comenzaban. Decidió ir a buscar a Flavia y saliendo de la habitación se encaminó por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de ella, golpeó la puerta con los nudillos pero no hubo respuesta, girando el pestillo asomó la cabeza pero la recámara estaba vacía.

\- Si buscas a mi hermana, está en la biblioteca – La voz a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un respingo, giró y el hermano menor de Flavia estaba parado cerca de él, llevaba cargando uno de los cachorros y le hacía cariños en las orejas – Anoche te vi en la fiesta pero no nos presentaron, soy Lucca, me dijeron que eres el novio de Hitomi.

El chico miró a Allen desde los pies hasta la cabeza haciendo una inspección rápida pero minuciosa – Solamente somos amigos – Lo corrigió Allen y se presentó.

\- Bien – dijo Lucca alzando la barbilla – Debes saber que Francesco está interesado en ella, no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Allen arqueó una ceja y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, el muchacho hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y siguió de largo cargando al cachorro.

Allen bajó las escaleras y trató de seguir de memoria el camino que había hecho con Hitomi la noche anterior hasta la biblioteca en donde pudieron platicar durante un rato sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Dio con el lugar y la alta puerta de madera estaba entreabierta.

\- ¿Flavia? – La llamó él, la biblioteca parecía estar vacía y los altos libreros de madera estaban iluminados por la luz de las bombillas que colgaban del techo.

\- Estoy arriba – Allen alzó la vista y vio a Flavia que estaba encaramada en una escalera buscando en los estantes superiores de un librero, empezó a bajar los escalones.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando? – Le preguntó Allen cuando hubo bajado a suelo firme.

\- Un libro de historias que mi mamá me leía cuando era pequeña, pero no lo encuentro, no sé si está aquí o en Italia.

\- ¿Qué es Italia? – Allen pasó distraídamente los dedos sobre los lomos de los libros que estaban acomodados en orden.

\- Mi país, el lugar donde nací, mi ciudad se llama Florencia – Explicó ella sacando un libro grueso de un estante bajo.

\- Entonces ¿tú no naciste aquí? – Allen la miraba curioso, ella se sentó en un sillón y lo llamó para que se sentara junto a ella.

\- No, llegamos aquí hace diez años, los médicos le hablaron a mi papá sobre un medicamento experimental que podría ayudar a mi mamá, así que todos nos mudamos para acá, me gustaría volver algún día a mi país – Ella abrió el libro y le mostró una fotografía a Allen, una ciudad vasta y colorida estaba en la ilustración, la cúpula de una iglesia se asomaba entre los edificios y casonas viejas – Me gustaría ir a finales de año.

Allen pasó las páginas del libro mirando las fotografías maravillado, había algo de familiar en la ciudad y de pronto lo comprendió – Se parece mucho a Asturia – Le dijo él sonriendo – Ahí es donde yo nací.

\- Escucha Allen – Le dijo Flavia cerrando el libro – La manera en que han sucedido las cosas me ha dejado sorprendida y cuando Hitomi me lo contó no lo creí, pero ahora ya no puedo desmentir nada de lo que está pasando, yo no sé cómo funciona ése portal que se abre y cierra, pero por el tiempo que quieras o tengas que quedarte aquí, eres bienvenido en ésta casa y también en Italia si quieres ir algún día. Hitomi fue conmigo hace dos años y se divirtió mucho.

\- Gracias Flavia, honestamente no sé si podré volver a Gaea algún día – Contestó él con franqueza dolorosa, ahora se enfrentaba a la situación en la que estuvo Hitomi, lejos de casa, distante de sus padres y de su hermano y de todo lo que ella conocía, suspiró y tomó la mano de Flavia, era pequeña y suave, se la llevó a los labios y la besó en señal de agradecimiento.

El viejo reloj de pedestal los sorprendió dando la hora con sus fuertes campanadas, Flavia se levantó y reacomodó el libro en su estante – Será mejor que nos preparemos – Le dijo a Allen – debemos estar en el restaurante a las ocho.

"Y"

Dedaira hizo que su caballo frenará frente a la casa de Allen, siguiendo el consejo de su hermana había convencido a Dalsen y a Kario para que la dejaran cabalgar con ellos, ardía en deseos de conocer el lugar donde el capitán vivía y no encontraría mejor oportunidad que aquella.

Kario desmontó de su unicornio alazán y le tendió los brazos a su prima para ayudarla a bajar del caballo, en la entrada estaba el ama de llaves que les hizo una reverencia – Buenas noches sus excelencias – Saludó ella con profundo respeto, los gemelos le respondieron cortésmente pero Dedaira estaba más ocupada viendo la fachada de la casa.

Era elegante pero nada que la sorprendiera, ella era una princesa y si se iba a casar con el capitán de la guardia del rey necesitaría una casa más grande, elegante y ostentosa, en Morkab haría que se la comprara un palacete enclavado en un alto roble milenario, es lo que quería, con decenas de habitaciones y cientos de sirvientes y damas de honor listos a cumplir hasta el más pequeño de sus caprichos.

La sirvienta los dejó pasar y al entrar Kario la interrogó - ¿Ha regresado el capitán?

\- No su majestad, el señor Allen no ha vuelto – Contestó ella con la mirada gacha.

\- Quiero ver las habitaciones de tu amo – Ordenó Dedaira caminando hacia las escaleras.

\- Su majestad... Es que… no puede – Tartamudeó la sirvienta y Dedaira la fulminó con la vista.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedo hacer? – Preguntó la princesa con altanería – Eso sí que es pintoresco, que la sirvienta me diga que no puedo ir a una recámara, cuando me case con el señor Allen tus días a su servicio estarán contados.

La sirvienta se mordió los labios y agachó la mirada – A mi hermano no le gusta que nadie entre a su habitación – Selene venía bajando las escaleras y se interpuso en el camino de Dedaira, ésta la miró y frunció los labios – Además de que no me dijo nada de que piense casarse y hasta ahora no tiene planeado despedir a Rinda, ha trabajado para él desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Así que tú eres su hermanita menor – Escupió Dedaira con molestia, trató de subir otro escalón dando un paso hacia la izquierda y Selene le bloqueó el camino nuevamente, Dedaira la miró con sorpresa – Creo que no sabes quién soy yo.

\- Sé quién es usted – Contestó Selene con calma – pero lo que usted no entiende es que éste no es su reino, éste no es su palacio y mi hermano no es su esposo, mientras ésas tres cosas no pasen yo mando en ésta casa durante la ausencia de él y le digo que no puede ir a su alcoba sin su consentimiento.

Las risillas burlonas de Kario llegaron hasta los oídos de Dedaira y se giró furiosa para ver a su primo, éste negó con la cabeza y alzó lo hombros.

\- Ella tiene razón Dedaira – Le dijo Dalsen – No puedes dar órdenes en un lugar donde has llegado como invitada.

\- ¡Me voy a casar con él! – Escupió ella con furia y Kario rio con fuerza.

\- ¿Cuándo pidió tu mano primita? – Preguntó él socarronamente – Y ¿Cómo sabes que no tiene ya una dama que espera la pregunta ansiada?

\- Teniendo a una princesa como yo jamás se fijaría en una plebeya – Dedaira bajó las escaleras con altanería y encaró a su primo, él puso los brazos en jarras y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, Dalsen se acercó y tomando a cada uno por un brazo los condujo al jardín.

\- No sé a qué vienen ustedes, yo vine a alimentar a Alsvid – Les dijo Dalsen con visible molestia – pero si van a causar problemas es mejor que se vayan al castillo, yo puedo atender solo al unicornio.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Ordenó Dedaira dando un jalón a su brazo – Si vengo aquí a ordenar es porque tengo derecho, pronto desposaré a tu querido capitán y juro que jamás volverá a ver a su odiosa hermana.

Dalsen se acercó a Dedaira y una fuerte bofetada se dejó escuchar, la princesa se llevó las manos al rostro, no podía creer que él la hubiera golpeado – La próxima será con el puño cerrado – Le advirtió Dalsen, Kario estaba más que encantado con todo el espectáculo – Quiero a Allen Schezar como mi amigo y aliado, no como un enemigo enfrentado a mí por culpa de mi estúpida prima, no quiero que tu comportamiento se vuelva a repetir.

Dedaira miró a Dalsen con furia apenas contenida, dio la media vuelta y rodeando el jardín montó en su caballo y se fue lejos de la casa.

\- Muy bien Dalsen – Lo felicitó Kario dándole una palmadita en el hombro – Ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera - Dalsen negó con la cabeza y mirando con fastidio a su hermano entró al establo.

"Y"

Dedaira cabalgó furiosa sobre las colinas, las lágrimas del enojo se escapaban de sus ojos y el aire las secaba sobre su piel, detestaba a sus primos y desgraciadamente vivía amarrada a ellos, de un matorral un tejón salió corriendo y asustó a su caballo que reparó y la lanzó por los aires.

El golpe fue fuerte y la dejó aturdida por unos minutos, poco a poco comenzó a moverse para comprobar que no se había roto algún hueso y cuando por fin pudo incorporarse no vio a su caballo por ningún lado. Caminó cojeando y estaba desorientada, no sabía si era más fácil tragarse su orgullo y regresar a la casa de Allen o volver al castillo caminando. Optó por la segunda opción.

Yendo a caballo no era una distancia muy larga, pero caminando era un suplicio, llevaba sus finas zapatillas y sentía cómo se embarraban de fango y se hundían en el suelo suave, maldijo fastidiada y se sentó sobre una piedra a un costado del camino, había pensado en esperar ahí a que sus primos pasaran pero el cielo encapotado comenzaba a preocuparla

\- Pero ¿qué hace aquí ésta hermosa princesita? – La voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió, una anciana encorvada la miraba con benevolencia - ¿Está perdida majestad?

Dedaira la miró de arriba abajo y después de su inspección frunció la nariz – Eso no te importa – Le contestó ella con asco, la anciana rio con voz ajada y se sentó al lado de ella.

\- ¿Sabe algo su majestad? Adoro la soberbia, hace que la gente se vuelva confiada y piense que es superior al resto de las personas – Dedaira giró los ojos y se levantó para seguir con su camino – El capitán jamás se enamorará de usted ni la aceptará por esposa.

Dedaira detuvo su camino en seco, se sorprendió de las palabras de la anciana – Nuestro capitán – Suspiró la vieja – Tan atractivo, tan fuerte y tan joven ¿tiene una idea de cuántas mujeres mueren por él? Más de las que pueda creer, pero él solamente escogerá a una, y ésa no es usted. Él pasará por una disyuntiva y pronto tomará una decisión. Usted princesa de cabello rojo representa todo lo que él detesta, ésa soberbia y altanería le resultan insoportables, y más aún la falta de respeto hacia los demás… No princesa, usted jamás desposará a Allen Schezar.

\- Ya cállate – Ordenó Dedaira – no deseo escuchar tu perorata sin sentido, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

\- Como usted mande princesa – La anciana hizo una reverencia y canturreando una canción regresó al interior del bosque.

La princesa estaba más que furiosa, una vulgar anciana se había atrevido a hablarle de ése modo, era una verdadera insolencia, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para decirle al rey Van lo que había sucedido y que les pusiera un alto a sus súbditos irrespetuosos.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron velozmente encima de Dedaira y pronto se convirtieron en un diluvio que la empapó pegándole la ropa sobre su cuerpo, detestaba la sensación de su vestido mojado enredándose en sus piernas y su cabello que resplandecía ahora caía pesado sobre su espalda. Trató de refugiarse bajo la sombra de los árboles pero recordó cómo tanta gente había muerto en las tormentas al querer hacer eso.

Un aullido largo y doloroso predominó sobre los truenos que caían en las montañas, ella se encogió y comenzó a tiritar en parte por el miedo y en parte por el frío. Corrió tratando de seguir la vereda del bosque y pronto perdió el camino y se encontró rodeada por gruesos árboles de corteza rugosa, al tratar de sortear un tronco caído se pisó la falda de su vestido y cayó rodando colina abajo. Con cada giro recibía un nuevo golpe en alguna parte del cuerpo, trató de gritar pero su quijada se negaba a abrirse y peor fue cuando la roca que sobresalía en la pendiente le golpeó la cabeza. Llegó al pie de la ladera, inconsciente y con un charco de sangre que se formaba lentamente alrededor suyo.

"Y"

\- ¿Estás listo Allen? – Él escuchó la voz de Flavia fuera de su habitación y le abrió la puerta, ella llevaba puesto un vestido verde con un escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, algo demasiado provocativo al menos en Gaea.

\- Creo que sí, aunque no sé cómo usar esto – Dijo él enseñándole la corbata, ella rio y se la quitó de las manos.

\- Te ayudo a anudarla pero mañana te enseñaré a hacerlo solo – Ella le pasó las manos por encima a Allen y le levantó el cuello de la camisa, le pasó la corbata alrededor y comenzó a hacer el nudo - ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Hitomi que Van está comprometido?

\- No sé si sea correcto que yo se lo diga, es algo personal del rey y estará muy enfadado si Hitomi lo sabe por mí.

\- Peor será si lo sabe cuando él ya esté casado

\- No tengo el valor para hacerlo – Confesó Allen.

\- ¿La amas? – La pregunta fue directa, Allen miró a Flavia, sus ojos enmarcados con líneas negras estaban fijos en el nudo que estaba haciendo.

\- Sí – Contestó él finalmente, Flavia ajustó el largo de la corbata y bajando el cuello de la camisa dio su trabajo por terminado.

\- Entonces debes decírselo… Ella me comentó que le propusiste matrimonio.

\- Hace diez años le hice ésa pregunta, pero ella nunca me respondió

\- Quizás ahora lo haga – Flavia tomó el saco de Allen que estaba sobre la cama y lo abrió para ayudarle a ponérselo – He visto cómo te mira.

\- Ella ama a Van - ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado en la voz de Allen? ¿Un trazo de dolor quizás? – Y yo no soy capaz de traicionar a mi rey.

\- Pero sí eres capaz de traicionar tus propios sentimientos.

"Y"

N/A Nuevo capítulo que fue escrito casi en su totalidad en el hospital, no me enfermé ni nada parecido, pero las personas de México sabrán lo fastidioso que es pedir el servicio de especialidad en el IMSS así que en lo que esperaba que me dieran fecha para la cirugía de mi mami me puse a escribir cómodamente sentada en el piso de la clínica (Legué a las diez de la mañana y me dieron la fecha a las cuatro de la tarde aproximadamente)

He incorporado a Yukari en la historia porque tendrá un papel bastante fastidioso al igual que Dedaira, Allen está fuertemente cerrado como una ostra y es necesario quitarle ésa capa protectora para conocer al Allen más humano y vulnerable y ya es hora de que Selene saqué un poco del carácter que tenía Dilandau, Hitomi verá pronto a Van (solamente que todavía no decido cómo, cuándo ni dónde), espero les guste éste capítulo, el siguiente estará mucho mejor.


	10. Vision Dolorosa

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**VISIÓN DOLOROSA**

"Y"

Le dolían los ojos y la cabeza gracias a la enorme cantidad de luces brillantes que inundaban la ciudad; si de día había sido apabullante, de noche era algo inmisericorde. Allen se revolvió en su asiento y se tapó los ojos con una mano tratando de evitar los brillos tan intensos, una patrulla los rebasó y la sensación fue peor gracias a sus luces parpadeantes.

\- Tengo jaqueca – Se quejó él haciéndose un ovillo en su asiento.

\- Lo lamento – Le contestó Flavia mirándolo de reojo – Las luces son muy brillantes para ti, el restaurante tiene una luz suave y de regreso puedes dormir un poco, de cualquier manera creo que traigo algunas aspirinas en mi bolso.

Allen no supo qué era una aspirina pero tampoco le importó, jamás pensó que ésas luces que le habían encantado ya que iluminaban los espacios oscuros sin hacer fuego fueran tan molestas en la noche. Entreabrió los ojos y miró el perfil de Flavia, iba concentrada en el frente pero de vez en vez le dirigía una mirada de preocupación.

Llegaron al restaurante, Flavia bajó y le entregó las llaves del auto al valet, esperó que Allen se acercara mientras extendía una chalina para cubrirse los hombros, Francesco y Hitomi esperaban pacientes cerca de la entrada y al verlos ella les hizo una seña para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Hace mucho que llegaron? – Le preguntó Flavia a su hermano y el soltó un bufido algo molesto.

\- No, acabamos de llegar – Contestó Francesco mirando su reloj – ¿Qué tal si entramos?

"Y"

El rey Merab había cambiado su túnica y ésta era de color marrón con bordados en oro, el faldón estaba decorado con hojas anaranjadas y cafés y al caminar el sonido que producía era parecido a las hojas secas quebrándose en otoño. Dio la vuelta sobre un pasillo largo y limpio y llegó a la sala del sanador real, llamó golpeando la madera de la puerta con los nudillos y al escuchar el permiso para entrar abrió la puerta.

El sanador se inclinó profundamente al ver quién lo visitaba, el rey le hizo una seña con la mano y él volvió a incorporarse – Su majestad, qué sorpresa tan inesperada.

El rey caminó por la sala curioseando entre el material, tónicos e instrumental que el sanador usaba para hacer su trabajo.

\- Vengo a preguntar por la salud del rey Van, se le nota bastante desmejorado.

\- El rey tiene debilidad en la sangre, un poco de descanso y una mejor alimentación lo mejorarán rápidamente – El rey asintió con un gruñido y echó las manos hacia atrás, alcanzaba a tocarse la larga coleta de pelo blanco.

\- Me gustaría visitar al consejero del tesoro – El sanador creyó no haber comprendido bien y negó con la cabeza – No me digas que no está aquí porque sé muy bien que resultó herido ayer – El sanador tragó saliva ruidosamente y el sudor perló su frente.

\- Su majestad, el consejero del tesoro se encuentra delicado y no le es conveniente recibir visitas – El rey alzó las cejas y miró intensamente al sanador.

\- ¿Está en el palacio? – El sanador asintió y el rey le sonrió con complacencia - ¿Está detrás de ésa puerta? – Otro asentimiento ante el rey que señalaba una puerta gruesa y vieja – Bien, así está mejor – Aprobó el rey y sin esperar ningún consentimiento pasó de largo y abrió la puerta.

Dentro de la enfermería predominaba un olor a éter, alcanfor y enfermedad, las cortinas estaban bajadas y solamente era iluminada por la luz titilante de una vela cerca de una cama. El rey se acercó y vio un rostro inflamado y deforme cubierto por gasas mojadas en vinagre y sangre.

\- Buenas noches Albira – Saludó el rey sentándose junto a la cama del enfermo, él abrió un ojo inyectado en sangre y miró a su visita – Veo que los puños del capitán pueden ser realmente mortales si se lo proponen.

Solamente hubo silencio, el consejero no podía ni siquiera abrir la quijada rota – No te esfuerces en hablar – Continuó el rey – Eres un completo inútil, de todos los miembros del consejo, fuiste tú quien no supo cómo manejar la situación, si hubieses sabido cómo acercarte al rey esto no habría pasado y él no estaría tan reticente a aceptar el compromiso.

El hombre comenzó a temblar bajo las mantas, bufaba con esfuerzos y por momentos parecía tener el deseo de lanzarse sobre el rey. – Ahora el capitán está en la luna fantasma y el rey está enfermo, se les han salido las cosas de las manos.

Un nuevo gruñido furioso y espasmos sin control se apoderaron del cuerpo del consejero – Ahora es mi obligación el arreglar todo lo que ustedes no supieron hacer, valientes espías me conseguí – El rey se levantó y apretó con sus dedos la nariz rota del hombre mientras cubría su boca con la otra mano que era fría, huesuda y fuerte. El consejero trató de pelear, manoteaba y pataleaba débilmente, poco a poco los movimientos cesaron hasta que el cuerpo quedó inerte, el rey retiró las manos y contempló su obra en silencio.

\- Desgraciado inútil – Murmuró el rey y salió de la enfermería, el sanador estaba nervioso detrás de su escritorio garabateando algo en un pergamino, al ver salir al rey, se levantó y golpeando el tintero con su mano manchó el escrito.

\- Debería tener más cuidado con eso – Sugirió el rey – si era algo importante ha quedado inservible.

\- No se preocupe majestad – Dijo el hombre arrojando el papel a la chimenea – Era solamente una fórmula para aliviar el insomnio.

\- Bien, me retiro – El rey dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina del sanador, cuando él estuvo seguro de que el rey se había alejado lo suficiente regresó rápidamente a la chimenea y con unas pinzas revolvió las teas ardientes y sacó el pergamino, brillaba con un color rosa encendido y después de arrojarlo al suelo y de pisarlo un par de veces, quedó tal como había estado antes de dejarle caer la tinta encima. Abrió una de las jaulas que estaban bien cubiertas por una gruesa lona negra y del interior sacó a un gavilán que lo miraba con sorpresa.

El sanador lo puso sobre una percha y enrollando el pergamino lo colocó dentro de una cápsula y lo amarró firmemente a la garra del ave, la llevó al ventanal y abriendo ambas alas salió al exterior llevándola firmemente sujeta en su mano, el animal aleteó y contempló el paisaje – Vuela con la reina Millerna, el rey Van necesita de su ayuda.

El gavilán miró al sanador y extendiendo sus alas emprendió el vuelo, él lo despidió en silencio rogando que volara a salvo y pudiera llegar pronto a Asturia.

"Y"

Van sentía náuseas solamente de mirar la comida pero trataba de comerla por órdenes del sanador, su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido pero no era tan intenso como en la mañana y las energías habían regresado poco a poco a su cuerpo, todos esperaban que saliera dirigiendo la partida de caza a la mañana siguiente aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo. El rey Merab devoraba la cena como un famélico mientras Anteras apenas probaba bocado.

\- Espero que los cuidados de Leila le hayan sido favorables – Anunció Merab después de apurar el tarro con cerveza – En Morkab ella es una gran sanadora.

\- Sus cuidados fueron excelentes majestad, muchas gracias – Era una verdad a medias, a pesar de que el té que le había preparado Leila le había ayudado contra el dolor, también sentía que le había embotado más la mente, comió un pedazo de pollo asado y sufriendo lo masticó sin ganas.

\- Espero que se decida por ella – Anteras habló dejando su plato a un lado – Debo confesarle que Dedaira ha prestado especial interés en el señor Schezar –Van permanecía inmutable pero ya no era capaz de sentirse enfadado ante las proposiciones de tomar por esposa a una de las princesas, ya había escuchado la frase tantas veces que comenzaba a sentirla como algo natural.

Anteras se percató en ése momento de que Dedaira no se encontraba en el comedor, tampoco estaban Kario y Dalsen pero sí estaba Leila, la llamó con un gesto de su dedo y ella se aproximó al rey regente - ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – Le peguntó cuando se hubo puesto junto a él.

\- Salió ésta tarde con Kario y Dalsen para poder cuidar del unicornio del capitán – Contestó ella con un susurro, cuando hablaba miraba insistentemente a Van y le dedicaba una sonrisa suave. La puerta del comedor se abrió y entraron Kario y Dalsen ante el anuncio del paje. Dedaira no venía con ellos.

Anteras los llamó y se aproximaron a la mesa real - ¿Dónde está Dedaira? – Ambos se miraron con incredulidad y Kario alzó los hombros.

\- Se adelantó – Explicó Dalsen con calma – La corregí al portarse impertinente con la hermana menor del capitán, se molestó, tomó su caballo y regresó al castillo, ya debería de estar aquí.

\- Pues no ha llegado – Declaró Leila y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la situación.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Van al verlos tensos, Merab prestó atención a lo que sucedía y Anteras se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

\- Dedaira salió hoy con Dalsen y Kario – Comenzó con voz rígida – Ella tuvo uno de sus arranques y se adelantó con su caballo, al parecer está perdida.

Van se levantó de su asiento y llamó a Merle que comía en una mesa cercana – Ve a buscar a Emren, dile que es una emergencia – Merle salió velozmente a los cuarteles del ejército para buscar al soldado que requería Van.

\- Si me lo permite majestad – Dijo Merab levantándose – Me gustaría que mis soldados salieran también para buscar a mi nieta, creo que abarcaremos más espacio en menos tiempo si los ejércitos trabajan juntos – Van asintió y salió a las caballerizas por su caballo, aún no confiaba en el unicornio que le habían obsequiado el día anterior.

"Y"

\- Amo Van, está cayendo una tormenta, por favor no salga, aún no se encuentra bien – Suplicaba Merle a un lado del caballo que había montado Van.

\- Quédate aquí y que el sanador atienda a la princesa si regresa antes que nosotros – Merle tenía los ojos llorosos pero asintió con resignación, Van le clavó los talones al caballo y salió al patio de la guardia real, Emren lo esperaba mientras organizaba a sus hombres en grupos de diez personas, al verlo los líderes de cada grupo alzaron los pendones.

La lluvia era poco más que una tormenta, caía en gruesas cortinas grises que nublaban la vista, los escuadrones de búsqueda bajaron por las colinas, el de Van encabezaba la comitiva y junto a él venían los príncipes Kario y Dalsen, ordenaron dividirse y cada uno salió hacia una dirección de Fanelia. Van veía los rayos que caían en las montañas más altas, estaba empapado hasta los huesos y sentía el frío del agua que le entumía los músculos.

Su grupo se dirigió hacia las colinas altas, siguiendo la ruta hacia la casa de Allen, no creía que fuera probable que se encontrara perdida sobre el camino transitado pero los llevaría a los boques en donde tal vez quedó varada.

Un rayo cayó sobre uno de los árboles de las montañas seguido de la explosión del trueno, ésa noche prometía ser particularmente larga.

"Y"

Allen miró molesto cómo Francesco sujetaba por la cintura a Hitomi y la hacía girar bailando con ella, las tenues luces del restaurante hacían que la falda de su vestido lanzara luces chispeantes, él estaba sentado junto a Flavia y ésta bebía de una copa de boca ancha.

\- Se te van a salir los ojos – Le dijo ella dándole otro trago a su bebida – Creo que si pudieras ya habrías golpeado a mi hermano.

Allen la miró con sorpresa, ella removió el contenido de su copa con el palillo que tenía clavada una aceituna en la punta – Nunca lastimaría a tu hermano – Flavia mordió la punta de la aceituna y negó con la cabeza.

\- No te creo – Le dijo ella – Vas a lastimarlo, yo sé que lo harás – Allen tragó saliva y no se atrevió a negar el dicho de Flavia.

\- Dime la verdad ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Entiendo que Francesco no está disfrutando de mi compañía.

\- Mi hermano invitó a cenar a Hitomi, quería estar a solas con ella – No lo sorprendió la respuesta de Flavia, de hecho se esperaba una respuesta de ése tipo – Hitomi se preocupó de que te molestaras al estar ella sola con Francesco, por eso estamos aquí.

\- Yo respetaré la decisión que ella tome – Allen casi se mordió la lengua al hablar y deseó poder tragarse sus palabras – Si ella escoge a Van o a Francesco, yo respetaré ésa decisión y la apoyaré sin importar lo que pase.

Flavia guardó silencio evaluando las palabras de Allen – Eres un buen hombre – Le dijo ella después de una larga pausa - ¿Cómo es tu rey Van?

Allen pensó en la respuesta a la pregunta pero no lo dijo en voz alta ya que la pieza había terminado y Hitomi regresaba a la mesa acompañada por Francesco – Mentiría si les dijera que los extrañé – Comentó Francesco sentándose después de abrirle la silla a Hitomi, el mesero llegó inmediatamente y dejó un servicio de mariscos frescos, Allen miró los animales que coronaban una gran montaña de hielo picado y lamentó no haber negado que había prometido comerlos.

\- Por todos los cielos ¿qué es eso? – Preguntó Allen en un susurro contra la oreja de Flavia, si aliento caliente de él le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la base de su cuello hasta el final de su espalda. Él tenía la vista fija sobre los ostiones que aún hacían pequeños movimientos.

\- Lo que prometiste comer – Allen suspiró al ver a Francesco tomar uno de esos animales que estaban dentro de una concha, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó el contenido a la boca. Lo imitó ante la mirada atenta de Hitomi y la textura del marisco le resultó asquerosa y el sabor le recordaba al agua estancada, dejó la concha sobre el plato y limpiándose la boca con la servilleta, trató de evitar las arcadas.

\- No sé cómo pueden comerlos, siempre me han dado asco – Declaró Hitomi sonrojada, Allen pensó en que no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

\- Es solamente cuestión de que te acostumbres al sabor – Le explicó Francesco instándola a que los probara pero ella se negó, él comió otro y después miró atentamente a Allen - ¿De qué país eres?

\- De Asturia – Contestó Allen automáticamente y se arrepintió de responder tan deprisa sin pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Dijiste Austria? – Preguntó Francesco entrecerrando los ojos, creía no haber escuchado bien.

\- Es austriaco – Contestó Flavia, se levantó y rodeando la mesa tomó a su hermano por la manga – Ven, baila conmigo – Francesco aceptó a regañadientes y se fue con su hermana a la pista de baile dejando solos a Hitomi y Allen.

Allen los vio alejarse, en muchos aspectos Flavia y su hermano eran demasiado parecidos y en otros eran completamente diferentes, se preguntó si ésas diferencias tan marcadas existirían entre él y Selene, habían vivido tanto tiempo alejados que aún necesitaba tiempo para llegar a conocer a su hermana.

\- ¿Allen? – La voz de Hitomi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ella estaba sentada frente a él y lo miraba con intensidad – Me alegra tanto de que estés aquí.

\- Yo también – Le contestó él, Hitomi lo miraba vestido con el traje que habían escogido y el estilo en verdad le sentaba bien, aunque se le notaba un poco incómodo con la corbata.

\- Aprendiste rápido a hacer el nudo de la corbata – Hitomi recordaba cómo su madre había ayudado tantas veces a su papá a acomodarse la corbata antes de salir a trabajar.

\- No lo hice yo solo, en realidad no sabía para qué era esto – Dijo él tocando el nudo de la corbata con la punta de sus dedos, Hitomi pensó en que él había pasado solo el día con Flavia y un pequeño calambre de celos le mordió el corazón. No quería admitirlo pero no estaba muy animada a dejarlo solo nuevamente durante el día siguiente pero tampoco podía faltar a su trabajo en la clínica.

\- Y… ¿Qué hicieron ésta tarde? – Preguntó Hitomi.

\- No gran cosa, creo que me quedé dormido toda la tarde – Admitió él recordando la pesadilla que había tenido ése día – Flavia me mostró la ciudad en donde nació.

\- Florencia – Contestó Hitomi – Es una ciudad muy hermosa ¿no lo crees?

\- Se parece a Asturia – Él clavó los ojos en Hitomi y le pareció dulce y delicada – Escucha Hitomi, anoche… Anoche me preguntaste por qué tengo tu pendiente.

Hitomi tragó saliva y miró a Allen, le daba miedo escuchar su explicación pero también sentía una necesidad enorme de saber la verdad – Van te la dio – Le contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

\- Me la entregó para que la cuidara, el rey Merab quería verla pero Van no confía en él… Yo tampoco confío en él – Hitomi no se atrevía a hablar, solamente escuchaba atenta, Allen clavó los ojos por un momento en la pista de baile y continuó con su explicación – El rey Merab llegó sin una invitación, desea hacer tratados comerciales con Fanelia pero Van no está feliz teniéndolos ahí, el rey llegó con sus cinco nietos, el mayor es Anteras, el rey regente, aprende a gobernar bajo la sombra de su abuelo, los gemelos Kario y Dalsen que son capitanes de los ejércitos y… Las princesas Leila y Dedaira – Se preguntó por un momento si Van sería capaz algún día de escoger a alguna de ellas como esposa y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría aunque ése pensamiento no se llegó a materializar en palabras, no sabía cómo decirle a Hitomi que Van estaba comprometido con una de ellas.

\- Debe ser una comitiva muy grande – Dijo Hitomi pensando en lo que había conocido del castillo de Fanelia, no se imaginaba todas las salas llenas de visitantes – Van debe sentirse muy incómodo con tanta gente cerca de él.

\- Van ha madurado, comprende todas las obligaciones que tiene que cumplir como rey de Fanelia – Allen pensó por un momento en que tal vez Hitomi se diera cuenta del gran peso que Van llevaba cargando sobre los hombros y sobre todas las responsabilidades que recaían sobre él – Me gustaría preguntarte algo Hitomi ¿Puedo?

\- Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras – Allen la miró a los ojos y ella se notaba expectante.

\- ¿Amas a Van? – Hitomi sintió como la sangre subía hasta su rostro y coloreaba sus mejillas de un rojo intenso, agachó la cabeza y simuló prestar atención a los pliegues de la servilleta.

\- Sí – Allen ya conocía la respuesta y sin embargo sintió que una mano helada le estrujaba el alma, le sonrió a Hitomi y trató de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado – Pero no sé si él aún me recuerda.

\- Lo hace, él jamás te olvidó – Hitomi trató de sonreír, pero una parte de ella aún no quería creer que en verdad Van la recordaba, jamás regresó por ella y en cambio el único que pudo hacerlo fue Allen.

\- Parece todo lo contrario, estuve esperando durante tanto tiempo… Muchas veces he pensado que él me olvidó hace tiempo – Hitomi trataba de ser valiente y endurecer su corazón pero sabía que no era posible y que si seguía hablando de Van, rompería a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Hitomi, Van está pasando por un momento difícil, pero estoy seguro de que a él jamás se le pasó por la cabeza el hacerte a un lado – Allen no estaba seguro si sería capaz de convencer a Hitomi pero lo que sí sabía, era que cada palabra que pronunciaba a favor de Van la alejaba más de él. Ella lo miró con ojos acuosos y su semblante denotaba esperanza.

\- Gracias Allen – El caballero le sonrió resignado y en ése momento se acercaron Flavia y Francesco a la mesa, él le abrió la silla a su hermana y después se fue a sentar junto a Hitomi.

"Y"

La tormenta seguía sin amainar, el escuadrón de búsqueda de Van era encabezado por veinte perros de cacería que a pesar de su olfato, no podían encontrar el rastro de Dedaira gracias al agua que había borrado todo indicio de su presencia, los animales olfateaban el suelo mojado y después miraban en todas direcciones desconcertados, gemían y caminaban en círculos tratando de dar con el rastro sin éxito alguno.

\- Su majestad – Uno de los líderes se acercó hasta Van – Es imposible encontrar a la princesa, la lluvia no ayuda y en ésta oscuridad no se puede ver más allá de un brazo de distancia.

A Van le dolía admitirlo, pero era verdad, resultaba una tarea casi imposible el poder encontrar a Dedaira con semejante clima en la noche.

\- Bajaremos al río, quizás esté cerca – Ordenó Van, las posibilidades de que Dedaira hubiera sido arrastrada por la crecida del río eran muy elevadas, con lluvias como las de ésa noche el río se cargaba de agua y rugía furioso arrancando de raíz árboles y desencajando rocas, si ella había tenido la mala suerte de caer en ésas aguas quizás sería hasta dentro de un par de días en que un campesino encontrara su cuerpo destrozado río abajo. La sola idea de que eso fuera posible hizo que Van sintiera un hueco doloroso en la boca del estómago, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse las consecuencias si algo así llegaba a pasar.

Bajaron guiando a los caballos con cuidado por la pendiente resbaladiza gracias al fango que se había formado y al llegar a la orilla ésta había desaparecido y solamente había una corriente enfadada que avanzaba haciendo girar las aguas con fuerza, el grupo de Van se dividió en dos equipos y cada uno tomo una dirección diferente, el grupo de Van tomó el camino siguiendo la corriente en su trayecto hacia las mesetas bajas mientras que el otro continuaría en sentido contrario colina arriba. No había antorcha capaz de resistir el embate de la lluvia así que avanzaban a oscuras apenas iluminados por la luz blanca de los rayos que caían sobre los árboles de las montañas.

\- Amush – Llamó Van y uno de los soldados se acercó a él – Toma a tus hombres y sube la ladera de éste lado, yo seguiré recto sobre la orilla del río, nos encontraremos aquí en media hora – El soldado le hizo una reverencia al rey y dando un potente silbido llamó a sus hombres.

Van avanzó lento guiando al caballo con cuidado evitando raíces quebradas y agujeros en el piso, la lluvia seguía cayendo copiosamente encima de él y lo único que lo acompañaba era el rugido del río que pasaba a su lado derecho, siguiendo la vertiente del agua llegó a la bifurcación de las dos hermanas, no era más que el río dividiéndose en dos caminos independientes, una de ellas llegaría hasta las mesetas de Roiban y la otra seguiría un camino serpenteante pasando por tres reinos más hasta terminar desembocando en el mar. Siguió el camino que había planeado hacia las mesetas, se apartó con un manotazo un mechón de pelo empapado que le cubría los ojos y prestó atención a las sombras de los árboles a su lado derecho tratando de encontrar a la princesa.

Sorpresivamente el caballo reparó y Van apenas pudo apretar su cuerpo contra el animal evitando una dolorosa caída sobre el fango, frente a él estaba la anciana que había visto la noche anterior, lo miraba atentamente mientras recargaba sus manos contra el bastón. Van desmontó de un salto y fue directamente contra de ella.

\- Sabía que eras real – Le dijo él con molestia, la anciana sonrió o al menos él creyó que lo había hecho, su rostro estaba escondido bajo la capucha de su caperuza - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Estás buscando a la princesa caprichosa – Le dijo ella, su voz era tal y como la recordaba de la noche anterior – Sigue viva pero inconsciente.

\- ¿En dónde está? – Van comenzaba a temer que ésa mujer hubiese lastimado a Dedaira.

\- En mi cabaña, hoy tropezó y cayó rodando colina abajo, tiene un buen golpe en la cabeza pero sigue viva, tuvo mucha suerte de no caer en el lecho del río o ya estaría ahogada – Van sopesó las palabras de la anciana y por instinto se llevó la mano a su cintura y pudo rozar con los dedos el mango de su sable – Si me matas nunca darás con ella.

\- Sé en dónde está tu cabaña – Contestó Van retándola, ella soltó una de sus carcajadas secas y negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi cabaña nunca está en el mismo lugar, además de que ninguna espada es suficiente para matar a Fenrir y es quien le hace compañía a la princesa en éste momento – Van había olvidado al gigantesco huargo que acompañó a la mujer la noche anterior, sin embargo Van no quitó la mano de su cintura - ¿Quieres que te entregue a la princesa? Si la quieres de vuelta tienes que ir por ella, yo no la voy a llevar a tu castillo.

Van suspiró con resignación, no le quedaban más opciones que ir por Dedaira, asintió con la cabeza y regresando a su caballo lo montó esperando a la anciana pero ésta no se movió de su lugar - ¿Vas a ir caminando? – Preguntó Van fastidiado.

\- Yo nunca me canso, además de que tu caballo jamás aceptará llevarme, es natural que las bestias me teman además de algunos hombres.

\- Como quieras – La mujer dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, Van tuvo que picarle los costados a su caballo haciendo presión con los talones porque el animal se negaba a caminar detrás de la mujer, en un momento ella se alejó del camino junto al río y se internó en el bosque ladera arriba, Van la vio subir sin dificultad y él comenzó la marcha.

La cabaña estaba apenas oculta unos cuantos metros más arriba, de la chimenea salí un humo espeso y una linterna iluminaba la entrada, el caballo de Van piafó y comenzó a echarse hacia atrás y no importaban los esfuerzos de Van, no lograba hacerlo avanzar.

\- Será mejor que lo amarres de uno de los árboles, no se acercará más, puede oler al huargo – Le explicó la anciana, así que Van desmontó y atando la rienda firmemente a una rama baja lo dejó seguro y siguió a la mujer, ella abrió la puerta y el aire caldeado golpeó de lleno la cara de Van. El lugar era tal y como lo recordaba, los ramilletes de plantas secas aún colgaban de las vigas del techo y el fuego ardía bajo un caldero que despedía el mismo olor dulzón, al otro extremo estaba un montón de paja fresca y encima estaba Dedaira, el huargo estaba echado junto a ella y tenía la cabeza recargada sobre las patas delanteras, al ver a Van abrió los ojos y lo miró con atención.

\- Ven aquí Fenrir – Ordenó la anciana y el lobo se levantó con pereza y fue a pararse cerca de ella – Anda rey, ya puedes acercarte.

Van caminó con cautela hasta donde estaba Dedaira, la miró bien y estaba pálida, una cataplasma de plantas molidas cubría el lado izquierdo de su frente y su vestido estaba lleno de barro y hecho jirones - ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Creo que iba muy enfadada porque se enteró que tu capitán jamás se casará con ella, se tropezó y rodó colina abajo – Van escuchó la voz pero no era la de la anciana, ésta era joven y fresca, giró lentamente y se encontró de frente con la mujer de cabellos de fuego.

\- Sabía que no fue un sueño – Dijo Van desenvainando su espada, la mujer le sonrió a Van y el huargo erizó los pelos del lomo y mostró su dientes afilados –Eres una hechicera.

\- Dulce rey – Le dijo ella – Si tú me atacas éste lobo va a saltar sobre ti y te va a desgarrar la garganta y ni siquiera vas a poder tocarme con tu espada, yo quedaré ilesa y la princesa no despertará jamás.

Van sopesó las palabras de la mujer y con lentitud guardó la espada dentro de su funda otra vez – Eres sensato – Le dijo ella caminando hacia él y cuando estuvo cerca de él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, Van quiso echarse hacia atrás pero no deseaba hacer movimientos bruscos frente al huargo que lo miraba atento – Soy una hechicera, adivina, joven y anciana, todo depende de cuál sea la situación para saber cuál de todos mis rostros mostraré.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Ella acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó con lentitud, Van no respondía al beso que sabía a canela y miel.

\- Lo que quería de ti ya lo tengo – Dijo ella mostrándole a Van un frasco de vidrio, en su interior había un líquido blanquecino y él comprendió lo que era, palideció y sintió un nudo doloroso que se formaba en su garganta – No te preocupes rey, lo usaré sabiamente y dado que no recuerdas nada después de beber el tónico que te di, diremos que aún estás limpio.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – Van no le quitaba los ojos de encima al frasco, ella cerró el puño y lo dejó escondido a los ojos de Van, le dio la espalda y abriendo el frasco arrojó el contenido viscoso dentro del caldero, un humo amarillento salió del brebaje y ella sonrió satisfecha.

\- Mi dulce rey – Ella se sentó junto al fuego de la chimenea – No puedo decirte cuántos hombres y mujeres han venido a buscarme para que les diga su destino, han sido miles en todos estos siglos y cada uno me ha pagado con algo que atesoraba, para cada quien es un precio diferente y cada uno de esos objetos ha prolongado mi vida, mi juventud o mis poderes, el tuyo ha sido especialmente valioso y a cambio de ésta insignificancia tú has podido ver tu destino.

\- Vi imágenes al azar sin ninguna lógica – Alegó Van y la mujer negó con la cabeza.

\- Te dije que deberías saber interpretar tus visiones, para algunas personas son claras como el agua, para otras son turbias y confusas – Ella se estiró y tomando un cucharón de madera se sirvió el brebaje en una taza y lo bebió de golpe, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Van, ella lo miró y le sonrió feliz – ¿Sabes algo joven rey? Yo puedo viajar a voluntad entre éste mundo y la luna fantasma, allá también soy conocida pero más como una leyenda para asustar a los niños que se portan mal.

Van trató de no mostrarse sorprendido pero no pudo evitar que los latidos de su corazón fueran más rápido.

\- La diosa viviente está bien – Le dijo ella con sorna – demasiado bien diría yo, la acompaña tu capitán, pude verlos ésta mañana.

Van sintió cómo el sabor amargo de la bilis subía por su garganta, sus pensamientos estaban embotados en Allen acompañando a Hitomi y sintió un enorme deseo de correr dentro del bosque y no salir jamás.

\- Si Allen Schezar pasa más tiempo en la luna fantasma tal vez ahora la diosa viviente lo acepte como esposo, a él le gusta ése lugar y se siente bien estando en el planeta de los siete mares – Van tragó tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y miró a Dedaira que aún dormía inconsciente.

\- Debo llevarme a la princesa al castillo, todos deben seguir buscándola – Una mano tibia con largos dedos blancos se posó sobre su hombro y lo hizo girar.

\- ¿Deseas ver por un momento a Hitomi Kanzaki? – La pregunta congeló a Van pero sin pensárselo dos veces asintió con la cabeza. La mujer lo besó nuevamente en los labios y en lugar del sabor a miel y canela había algo diferente, era el sabor de la sangre y cenizas, la cabaña se distorsionó en una bruma gris y vio un salón lleno de mesas apenas iluminado por una luz tenue.

Frente a él estaba Allen sentado junto a una mujer desconocida, ambos usaban extrañas ropas de la luna fantasma, la chica que estaba junto a él hizo un comentario que él no escuchó y todos en la mesa rieron, de espaldas a Van estaba un hombre alto con el pelo negro bien recortado y junto a él estaba una mujer, el color de su cabello hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, los hombros de ella se tensaron y giró la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro y reconoció a Hitomi, sus ojos verdes resplandecían bajo la escasa luz y su perfil fino y bien delineado mostraba a una mujer hermosa; el salón se desvaneció y Van estuvo nuevamente en la cabaña caldeada.

\- ¿Está feliz? – La voz cascada de la anciana trajo a Van a la realidad, ya no era la mujer de cabellos de fuego sino la misma vieja que lo había guiado a su cabaña, Van agachó la cabeza y cerró los puños, aún sentía su corazón correr sin control y el aliento le faltaba un poco – Claro que está feliz, está bien acompañada ¿no es cierto?

Van giró sobre sí mismo, cargó a Dedaira y salió de la cabaña sin mediar más palabras. La lluvia se había detenido y las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse, montó su caballo y recargando a Dedaira contra su pecho regresó al castillo mientras que la furia y la tristeza lo invadían descontroladamente.

"Y"

\- ¿Qué pasa Hitomi? – Preguntó Flavia cuando Hitomi giró la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro, parecía estar buscando algo ya que sus ojos se movían incansables recorriendo el restaurante.

\- Nada… Es que sentí algo, como si alguien me observara – Francesco miró también sobre su hombro pero no había nadie cerca.

\- Si eso pasa es normal, eres la chica más linda de todo el restaurante – Le dijo Francesco antes de besar el dorso de la mano de Hitomi, ella no pudo evitar mirar a Allen y él le sonrió antes de darle un traguito a su copa de vino.

\- Se está haciendo tarde y ustedes dos tienen trabajo mañana – Dijo Flavia haciéndole una seña al mesero el cual llegó inmediatamente llevando una carpetita negra en su mano, se la entregó a Flavia y se retiró.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le pregunto Francesco al ver que metía su tarjeta dentro de la carpeta.

\- La semana pasada perdí una apuesta y le prometí a Hitomi que la invitaría a cenar – Contestó Flavia guiñándole un ojo a Hitomi.

"Y" 

Los dos autos se alejaron del restaurante, uno seguía al otro y cada uno llevaba a una pareja en el interior.

\- ¿Cómo va la jaqueca? – Preguntó Flavia, Allen iba en silencio mirando por la ventanilla.

\- Ya no la tengo – Contestó él sin mirarla, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

\- Pero ahora creo que estás molesto conmigo – Ella lo miraba de reojo y vio cómo él acomodó su cabello sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Solamente estoy pensando en Van, espero que esté bien – Allen suspiró y miró a Flavia – No podría molestarme contigo.

\- Eso es porque aún no me conoces, en algún momento te voy a hacer enfadar – Allen miró la mano izquierda de Flavia que reposaba sobre la palanca que movía de vez en cuando, deseaba sentir el contacto de su piel así que posó su mano sobre la de ella, Flavia separó los dedos y permitió que Allen los entrelazara con los suyos.

\- Quizás yo también te haga enfadar algún día – Dijo él mirando al frente, el auto de Francesco estaba sumido en las penumbras y apenas distinguía a Hitomi en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Lamento haber leído tu carta, quiero devolvértela, está dentro de mi bolso – Allen apretó un poco más su mano contra la de Flavia y suspiró.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que le diga que Van está comprometido.

"Y"

N/A Aquí estamos otra vez, adelanté muy poco del fic en el fin de semana gracias al trabajo, pero aquí está un capítulo nuevo, les adelanto que éste será un fic un poco largo, así que no se desesperen si no va muy rápido, tengo que meter detalles para luego no dejar cabos sueltos en la historia, espero les guste éste capítulo, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	11. El regreso

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**EL REGRESO**

\- Mi querido Fenrir – Dijo la mujer de los cabellos de fuego acariciando la cabeza del huargo, tenía la quijada recargada contra la pierna de la mujer y le dedicaba una mirada llena de inteligencia, ella le acarició detrás de las orejas y el animal sacudió la cabeza – Tanto tiempo juntos Fenrir, dime ¿te gustaría ser un hombre?

El animal alzó las orejas y la miró atento, ella se levantó y tomando el caldero se lo acercó al animal – Va a ser doloroso – Le dijo ella, el lobo se sentó a la expectativa y ella le dejó caer lentamente el brebaje hirviente encima. El animal se retorció aullando y en cada arrastre contra el piso, gruesos mechones de pelambre blanco se desperdigaban por doquier. La agonía del huargo duró poco tiempo, y al final solamente quedó una bola de pelo irreconocible sobre el piso y de entre los mechones de pelo sanguinolento apareció una mano humana buscando soporte.

La piel blanca como la leche brillaba a la luz del fuego, se levantó del piso equilibrándose con sus dos piernas, se miró a sí mismo y sonrió satisfecho – Déjame verte Fenrir – El hombre giró y la visión complació en sobremanera a la mujer – La semilla del rey dragón ha sido algo bastante bueno.

Fenrir se acercó a la hechicera y ella lo miró bien, era alto y fuerte, con la piel blanca al igual que su cabello, el cuerpo estaba hecho de músculo nomás y sus ojos brillaban con el color de la miel, era perfecto con un aire de salvajismo que le encantaba a la hechicera – ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – Preguntó él con una voz gruesa y profunda.

\- A partir de ahora sembrarás el terror en el corazón de los hombres – Dijo ella rodeando el cuello de Fenrir con los brazos, él la cargó sin esfuerzo y la depositó sobre la mesa de madera, sus manos fuertes le arrancaron la ropa y abriéndole las piernas la penetró sin consideraciones.

"Y"

El potente retumbar de los cuernos anunciaban el regreso del rey junto con sus soldados, la búsqueda había terminado y volvían con la princesa, pronto los demás escuadrones lo escucharían y retornarían al castillo empapados y hambrientos. Al ver a Van, Leila corrió a recibirlo junto con el sanador y dos ayudantes que llevaban una camilla para llevarse a la princesa, Van desmontó su caballo y entregó a Dedaira al sanador para que se encargara de ella. Una vez que la princesa estuvo recostada y cubierta bajo una manta, Leila saltó sobre Van y lo abrazó con fuerza – Muchas gracias – Le susurró ella contra el oído. Van le devolvió el abrazo sin mucha efusividad pero ella se negaba a soltarlo.

\- Ya basta Leila – Ordenó Anteras, la princesa se separó de Van y agachó la cabeza frente a su primo – Ve con Dedaira, si despierta necesitará ver un rostro familiar.

Leila obedeció y se alejó no sin antes darle un beso a Van en su mejilla fría. Merab se acercó a Van y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros – Gracias por encontrarla, si algo le llegase a pasar Leila estaría destruida y sería una tragedia para todos nosotros.

\- Tuvo suerte, pudo haberle pasado algo peor – Dijo Van soltándose la capa que pesaba gracias al agua que había absorbido – Será mejor que no dejen a las princesas cabalgar solas, estos bosques pueden ser en verdad peligrosos.

\- Si desean cabalgar nuevamente saldrán con una escolta, no las dejaremos solas – Afirmó Anteras e inclinó levemente la cabeza frente a Van – Eres un gran rey, Fanelia es muy afortunada de que estés en el trono. Será un honor que nuestras familias se emparenten, que los Dioses te bendigan rey Van.

Van agradeció con una sonrisa y palmeó el hombro de Anteras, decidió entrar al castillo, deseaba quitarse la ropa mojada, empezaba a temblar y se sentía débil. Al pasar frente a uno de los sirvientes le entregó la capa mojada y siguió su camino a sus aposentos. Merle lo esperaba enfrente de su puerta y cuando lo vio se acercó llorosa – Qué bueno que regresó amo Van, estaba tan preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Merle, estoy bien – Le dijo Van tranquilizándola- Me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansado y muero de frío.

Van entró a su cuarto y Merle lo siguió, mientras él se cambiaba la ropa detrás de un biombo Merle preparó las sábanas del rey; su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo y sufrió para poder quitarse los pantalones que se habían adherido a sus piernas, toda su piel estaba helada y agradeció poder ponerse un pijama mullido que le calentaba la carne.

\- ¿Quiere que llame al sanador para que le prepare una infusión? – Preguntó Merle después de que Van hubo entrado a la cama y estaba cubierto hasta las orejas con las mantas.

\- No, pero tenías razón Merle – Murmuró Van contra las cobijas.

\- ¿Razón en qué amo Van? – Merle se arrodilló junto a la cama y puso los brazos encima del colchón esperando la respuesta de Van que tardó en llegar.

\- La mujer que vi anoche era una hechicera – Merle sacudió levemente la cabeza tratando de entender las palabras del rey, fue en ése momento en que él la miró y ella vio que Van tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- Allen está con Hitomi en la luna fantasma – Dijo Van tratando de contenerse, con la única persona con quien era capaz de abrirse plenamente era con Merle que lo aceptaba y apoyaba sin condiciones ni reservas. La mujer gato no sabía qué hacer, miraba en todas direcciones nerviosa tratando de encontrar algo para distraer la mente de Van pero él le tomó una mano y una lágrima salada bajo rodando por la mejilla del rey – Ella es feliz y con eso me basta, quizás Allen no vuelva nunca, tendremos que hacernos cargo de Selene y yo tomaré a una de las princesas por esposa.

\- Amo Van, no puede hacer eso, usted ama a Hitomi – Van trató de sonreír pero en cambio se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Por eso mismo la dejaré ser feliz con Allen si eso es lo que ella realmente desea, yo no soy un hombre libre como lo es él, yo tengo responsabilidades qué cumplir y debo honrar la memoria de mi padre, mañana anunciaré mi compromiso con Leila y zanjaré éste asunto de una vez por todas – Merle escuchaba las palabras del rey que salían entrecortadas de su garganta, un ligero temblor se había apoderado de las manos de Van y su rostro se había puesto pálido como la cera.

\- Amo Van, Hitomi no será feliz con el señor Allen, yo lo sé y usted también lo sabe.

\- Yo solamente sé que no pude traerla de la luna fantasma, jamás fui capaz de poder ir a buscarla y en cambio Allen sí lo hizo, él es un buen hombre y estoy seguro que la cuidará. Por favor avisa que cancelo la cacería de mañana y en cambio haré un anuncio importante.

\- Por favor, recapacite lo que va a hacer – Pidió Merle sujetando las manos de Van.

Él no pudo resistir más y como si una presa se quebrara bajo la presión, comenzó a llorar abiertamente, se enredó en las cobijas formando un capullo alrededor de él y Merle vio cómo sus hombros temblaban por el llanto – Mis esperanzas ya están muertas Merle – Fue lo último que él dijo antes de cubrirse la cabeza con las mantas. Merle guardó silencio durante varios minutos que fueron eternos y sin saber qué hacer salió de la alcoba del rey arrastrando los pies.

"Y"

\- Sus excelencias, lamento molestarlos a ésta hora – La cabeza calva y brillante del consejero de la reina Millerna se asomó por una rendija de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Filas? – Preguntó Millerna que estaba sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea, Dryden ya estaba en la cama leyendo un libro que cerró en cuanto el hombre apareció.

\- Acaba de llegar un halcón de Fanelia, no me puedo imaginar como el pobre animal pudo volar en medio de ésta tormenta.

\- ¿Hay noticias de Fanelia? – Preguntó Dryden echándose la bata encima de los hombros y levantándose de la cama.

\- Sí majestad, llegó un mensaje del sanador real – El hombre le tendió la cápsula abierta Dryden y le dedicó una marcada reverencia, Dryden desenvolvió el mensaje con dedos hábiles y leyó el mensaje.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo Dryden? – Millerna se levantó de su asiento con dificultad cargando un avanzado estado de gravidez.

\- Merab está de visita en Fanelia y alega que una de sus nietas está comprometida con Van, llegó para hacer efectivo el matrimonio.

\- ¿Merab? – Preguntó Millerna con cautela – Mi padre nunca le tuvo confianza al rey elfo, decía que era un embustero.

\- Embustero o no parece que ha llegado para quedarse, el sanador desea que ayudemos a Van ya que su salud se ha visto deteriorada de la noche a la mañana y Allen tampoco aparece, creen que está en la luna fantasma.

Al escuchar el nombre de Allen, Millerna sintió un pequeño dolor en el alma, aún no había podido olvidar del todo al caballero.

\- Filas, prepara la nave insignia y una escolta, saldré lo más pronto posible a Fanelia – Ordenó Dryden que comenzaba a moverse por la recámara buscando ropas que ponerse.

\- Yo iré contigo – Declaró Millerna encarando a Dryden, él la tomó por los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

\- No Millerna, estás a semanas de dar a luz, no puedes arriesgarte a hacer un viaje en éste momento.

\- El rey tiene razón, es mejor que se quede aquí a descansar su majestad – Millerna apretó los labios y fulminó con la mirada al consejero que se había entrometido en asuntos que no eran suyos.

\- Voy a ir, sé cómo puede ser Merab y tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que puede endulzar el oído de las personas con sus palabras que son solamente farsas – Millerna miró a su esposo con aire retador, él se rascó la cabeza y le besó la frente.

\- Bien, ya sé que no voy a poder convencerte de lo contrario, será mejor que Eries se quede a cargo mientras no estamos y espero que no tenga problemas en cuidar a Dylmer, no creo que le guste éste viaje, aún es muy pequeño ¿quieres avisarle a Chid para que nos acompañe?

Millerna sonrió satisfecha, sabía que si insistía lo suficiente Dryden terminaría por ceder y el hecho de poder llevar a Chid con ella le alegraba en sobremanera, el príncipe ya tenía algunos meses viviendo en Asturia por consenso de los sabios de Freid, era lo mejor para que se entrenara en temas como comercio y diplomática y no había mejores tutores para eso que sus tíos, los reyes de Asturia.

"Y"

\- Bien Chid ¿cuál es la capital de Morkab?

\- Baenor – Contestó el príncipe sin dudar, Dryden tenía un libro en sus piernas y le hacía preguntas al azar, al recibir la respuesta correcta de Chid Dryden asintió con la cabeza.

\- Una última pregunta y te vas a dormir: ¿Cómo es el escudo de la familia real?

\- Tres árboles entrelazados en un campo de vides en representación del rey elfo que fundó el reino y sus dos hijos, el campo de vides representa la abundancia y la prosperidad del pueblo de Morkab.

\- Aprendes muy rápido Chid – Lo elogió Millerna que estaba sentada cerca de una de las ventanas de la nave insignia, el príncipe se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su tía – Marlene estaría muy orgullosa de ti… Tu padre también.

\- Sí, ya quiero verlo – Suspiró Chid y Millerna lo miró alarmada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Millerna se levantó de su asiento y se paró cerca del príncipe, ya era más alto que ella y se había dejado crecer el cabello que indomable ya le caía sobre los hombros, Millerna pensaba que trataba de imitar el estilo de Allen y en realidad cada día se parecía más a él.

\- Quiero decir… Que me gustaría volver a verlo – Se corrigió Chid rápidamente, Millerna arqueó una ceja y comenzaba a pensar con mayor seriedad que Chid sabía o sospechaba algo sobre su verdadero padre – Me voy a dormir un rato, tú también tienes que descansar tía, no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé que estén despiertos tanto tiempo, buenas noches tío.

Dryden se despidió del príncipe y lo vio alejarse, su estatura ya era bastante elevada para un muchacho de su edad y prometía crecer aún un poco más, sus hombros se estaban ensanchando y su voz se hacía más profunda conforme pasaba el tiempo.

\- Se parece mucho a Allen – Comentó Dryden estirándose en su asiento, Millerna se congeló y negó con la cabeza – Vamos Millerna ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta? Y ahora que se está dejando crecer el cabello se parece más a él y estoy seguro de que él también sospecha algo.

\- Creo que es un secreto a voces – Suspiró Millerna – Es solamente cuestión de tiempo para que él también se entere.

\- Si es que no lo sabe ya – Millerna tragó saliva y sintió cómo el niño que llevaba en el vientre daba una voltereta, ella se llevó una mano al costado donde le había propinado la patada interna y se dobló sobre sí misma – Me voy a la cama, tu hijo quiere dormir.

Dryden se levantó de su silla y rodeando a Millerna con los brazos la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo protector – Ve a dormir, te alcanzo en unos minutos, quiero hablar con Gadeth.

"Y"

Los dos autos entraron al jardín de la casa y se estacionaron en sus respectivos lugares, Francesco se apresuró a bajar para abrirle la puerta a Hitomi y ella aceptó tímidamente la mano que él le ofrecía - ¿Nos vemos mañana para comer? – Preguntó él.

\- A mí me encantaría ir también – Dijo Flavia cerrando de un portazo su auto, su hermano la miró con molestia y negó con la cabeza.

\- No ésta vez hermanita – Dijo él – Ya se ha hecho lo que tú has querido, sal con tu amigo y enséñale la ciudad.

Flavia cruzó los brazos y alzó las cejas en dirección a Hitomi, Allen se le acercó y le puso una mano en la espalda – No te preocupes, no pasa nada – Le dijo el caballero y tendió su mano derecha en dirección a Francesco, él dudó por un momento pero finalmente la tomó en un apretón moderado – Muchas gracias por la compañía, estoy seguro de que nos veremos pronto.

Allen entró a la casa intentado zafarse la corbata que lo asfixiaba, Francesco le hizo una seña con los ojos a su hermana y ella trató de darla por no vista y se quedó parada frente a ellos.

\- ¿No tienes nada qué hacer adentro? – Flavia miró a Hitomi y ella sintió con la cabeza, así que bufando dio media vuelta y entró a la casa.

\- Creo que ahora es tu guardaespaldas – Dijo Francesco bromeando.

\- Más bien creo que se preocupa por ti.

\- Claro que no, pero en verdad espero que no vaya a comer con nosotros mañana – Francesco se acercó peligrosamente a Hitomi y le pasó las manos alrededor de la cintura – Será lindo poder pasar tiempo a solas ¿no crees?

Hitomi no pudo contestar, antes de poder decir algo Francesco tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas fue un roce breve que hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de ella al tiempo que un enorme deseo de llorar se apoderaba de sus sentimientos.

\- Pasa una buena noche, mañana te llamaré – Le pidió Francesco y subiendo a su carro se retiró de la casa dejando a Hitomi confundida y temblorosa.

Hitomi se quedó parada en el mismo lugar algunos minutos tratando de asimilar todo por lo cual estaba pasando, la llegada de Allen había representado el abrir una ventana a un pasado que creyó perdido y ahora que él estaba ahí se sentía conectada nuevamente con algo que había resultado aterrador y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, lo único que necesitaba para tener un verdadero momento perfecto era poder estar con Van; no importaba cuánto tratara de engañarse a sí misma haciéndose creer que podría estar con Francesco, o incluso con Allen, nada haría que Van saliera de su mente y de su corazón como si nunca hubiese existido.

Deseaba ver a Van pero no sabía si era capaz o no de abrir el túnel de luz, caminó al interior de la casa pensando cómo podría volver a Fanelia cuando escuchó voces conocidas que platicaban algo airadas en la sala. Prestó atención y reconoció la voz de Yukari. Se acercó con cautela y se quedó parada junto a la puerta escuchando la plática.

\- Perdí los estribos – Dijo Yukari con voz tajante.

\- No es mi culpa que tengas problemas, pudimos haber hablado de ellos sin que te desquitaras con nosotras, o más bien conmigo – Ésa era Flavia que le increpaba a Yukari, Hitomi asomó la cabeza y vio a Yukari sentada en uno de los sillones mientras que Flavia estaba parada frente a ella.

\- En verdad lo lamento, por favor solamente necesito un lugar para quedarme un par de días, no quiero llegar a casa de mis padres para que me echen en cara lo que pasó.

Flavia suspiró y se cruzó de brazos – Está bien, hay una habitación que está preparada, mi hermano volvió hoy a su departamento y te puedes quedar en ella.

\- Hola Yukari – Hitomi se había animado a salir finalmente de su escondite, las dos mujeres la miraron cuando entró caminando a la sala, el aspecto de Yukari estaba demacrado y desde que la dejó en su departamento ésa tarde parecía que no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento – me alegra ver que ya hicieron las pases.

\- Algo así – Flavia recogió su bolso y la chalina que había dejado arrojados sobre uno de los sillones y se encaminó a la puerta – Hitomi, supongo que tú puedes mostrarle cuál es la recámara libre, Allen subió hace rato y yo me voy a dormir.

Sin decir más Flavia salió de la sala dejando solas a Hitomi y a Yukari - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Hitomi sentándose en el sillón junto a su amiga, ella negó con la cabeza y miró sus manos.

\- No muy bien – Contestó finalmente – Nunca preví que esto pasaría, si vuelvo ahora a casa mis padres no me van a dejar en paz, ellos no querían que viviera con Amano sin casarnos.

\- No te preocupes – Hitomi trataba de consolar y tranquilizar a Yukari pero sabía que no importaba todo lo que dijera, nada la haría sentir mejor tan pronto – Verás cómo Amano va a recapacitar las cosas, ven, te mostraré cuál es tu cuarto.

En silencio subieron las escaleras, simplemente no había palabras que Hitomi pudiera decirle a Yukari y no encontraba de qué tema hablar para distraer la mente de su amiga, al llegar a la habitación la puerta cedió dejando entrar a las chicas al interior.

\- Bien, ésta es – Dijo Hitomi sin encender la luz – Yo duermo al final del pasillo, la recámara del frente es de Flavia y al lado está la de Allen.

\- Qué curioso que sus habitaciones estén juntas – Dijo Yukari con sorna.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Hitomi sorprendida.

\- Nada, solamente estoy pensando en voz alta, buenas noches – Yukari entró a la recámara dejando a Hitomi parada en medio del pasillo, miró las puertas de las recámaras y finalmente se animó a acercarse a la alcoba de Allen, tocó una par de veces la puerta y él la abrió finalmente.

Hitomi se sonrojó al verlo con la toalla enredada en las caderas mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello frotándolo intensamente para absorber la humedad. Al ver a Hitomi se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar, ella dio un paso al interior de la recámara sin levantar la vista del piso - ¿Pasa algo malo Hitomi? – Preguntó Allen al verla enrojecida.

\- Es que yo… Bueno tú… - Hitomi se tropezó con sus propias palabras y fue cuando Allen entendió el motivo de su incomodidad.

\- Lo lamento – Se disculpó él entrando al vestidor, no había previsto que Hitomi se avergonzaría de verlo a pesar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se vistió rápidamente poniéndose un pijama de franela, se pasó la bata por encima y salió nuevamente donde Hitomi lo esperaba sentada en el borde de la cama, miraba la recámara atentamente y recorría cada esquina del lugar con los ojos.

-Ésta casa necesita más color – Dijo Hitomi cuando Allen se hubo sentado a su lado – Incluso las habitaciones se parecen demasiado, creo hasta que los muebles están en la misma posición.

\- Vi que tu amiga de ésta tarde estaba esperándolas cuando llegamos.

\- Yukari tiene problemas y por ahora no quiere volver a la casa de sus padres – Explicó Hitomi, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba Yukari en ése momento, cada quien tomaba ése tipo de duelo de manera diferente pero por la forma de ser de Yukari parecía que no seguiría un camino muy estoico – Necesita un lugar para quedarse durante un par de días mientras se estabiliza un poco.

\- Supongo que sus padres esperaban algo diferente – Allen clavó su vista en un punto distante, Hitomi miró su bien perfilado rostro y comprendió que estaba pensando en su propia familia.

\- ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

La pregunta de Hitomi hizo que Allen volviera a la realidad y contestó automáticamente – Está bien y ha mejorado mucho, ya no tiene las pesadillas que la aterraban toda la noche, se ha convertido en una dama hermosa e incluso el príncipe Dalsen quiere que su hermano se case con ella.

\- ¿Así nada más? – Preguntó Hitomi sorprendida – No puedes permitir eso.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Contestó Allen riendo – Mi hermana es la única que debe decidir con quién casarse, jamás la obligaría a tomar por esposo a ése hombre al que nunca ha visto… Somos personas libres Hitomi, a diferencia de los reyes.

Allen no sabía si sus palabras veladas ayudarían a que Hitomi tomara de mejor manera el compromiso de Van, trató de darse valor para confesarle todo pero cuando abrió la boca, las palabras se enredaron en la lengua y se negaron a salir.

\- Me voy a dormir – Dijo Hitomi finalmente, Allen no supo si ella había comprendido sus palabras o había pretendido no oírlas – mañana saldré todo el día, debo ir a trabajar al hospital pero te quedarás con Flavia, la ventaja de su trabajo es que lo puede hacer en cualquier lugar y casi siempre está aquí o en la cafetería a dos cuadras calle abajo, no cubriré doble guardia y regresaré tan temprano como pueda.

\- Te voy a extrañar – Le dijo Allen a modo de despedida y beso sus manos con dulzura – Pasa una buena noche.

"Y"

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? – Merab estaba parado en el claro del bosque que olía a lluvia y musgo mojado, las gotas de agua brillaban con la luz de la luna fantasma y la anciana lo miraba en silencio, Anteras estaba parado a corta distancia de su abuelo y se le notaba nervioso - ¿Le has mostrado algo interesante al rey?

\- El rey ha visto solamente lo que yo le he permitido y finalmente tomará a Leila por esposa – Le dijo la anciana, Merab sonrió satisfecho e hinchó el pecho orgulloso – Los consejeros del rey han resultado inútiles y no pudieron manejar las cosas, lejos de ayudarte pensaban quedarse ellos con el trono.

\- Me percaté de eso pero ya me encargué de Albira – La anciana torció el gesto – creo que será una buena advertencia para los demás consejeros y para todos aquellos que piensen traicionarme.

\- No deberías preocuparte por los que quieran traicionarte sino por los que son fieles al rey dragón y lo protegen.

\- Ya solamente le queda ésa mujer gato, Allen Schezar está en la luna fantasma y es el que puede ser un riesgo – La anciana negó con la cabeza y miró despectivamente a Merab.

\- No entiendo cómo has sido rey durante tantos años – Le dijo ella con desprecio – Vienen en camino los reyes de Asturia y ellos sí que serán un problema para ti, además que Allen Schezar siempre estará pendiente del rey, lo único que puedes hacer es confrontarlos, una enemistad es lo más propicio para que Van no tenga la protección del capitán.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga? – De entre las sombras Merab vio como apareció un hombre alto y fornido, con cabello blanco y piel casi transparente, sus ojos dorados brillaban con furia y al acercarse el rey se sintió amenazado.

\- Éste es Fenrir, es mi sirviente más fiel y será el único que pueda ayudarte en caso de necesitarlo, preséntalo como tu consejero y ofréceselo a Van.

Anteras miró atentamente al hombre, era más alto que él por una cabeza y su mirada salvaje lo preocupaba – Eres un huargo – Murmuró Anteras al comprender qué era lo que estaba viendo, era hechicería oscura y no deseaba involucrarse en nada de eso – Abuelo, esto no está bien.

Merab miró a su nieto mayor con furia y girando sobre sí le propinó una fuerte bofetada – Vas a aprender a gobernar como yo lo hago o te puedes ir olvidando del trono, si no tienes el valor para usar todos los recursos posibles es mejor que te alejes, no quiero cobardes en mi familia.

Anteras se tragó el orgullo y sintiendo su mejilla arder se inclinó respetuosamente hacia su abuelo.

"Y"

Flavia se encontraba en un completo estado de duermevela, en cuanto cerraba los ojos caía en un sueño nebuloso e inquieto que la exaltaba y la hacía despertar constantemente. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y finalmente sentía que comenzaba a quedarse dormida relajando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, a la distancia aún escuchaba los grillos pero no era consciente si el canto de los insectos era un producto de sus sueños o en verdad estaban cantando infatigablemente en el jardín, giró sobre su costado izquierdo y alcanzó a escuchar un rasguño contra el piso de madera.

Abrió los ojos y prestó atención al sonido pero éste no se repitió sino pasados unos minutos, parecía que uñas largas estuvieran arañando debajo de su cama, giró sobre su espalda y escuchó el sonido que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. El sonido aumentó de volumen y Flavia se sentó en la cama, de entre las sombras frente a ella había que algo se movía, vio el brillo de un par de ojos que parpadeaban y apareció un perro grande y blanco. Se le hizo un hueco en el estómago y el sudor del miedo cubrió su frente, apretó los puños contra las sábanas y su mente se había quedado en blanco.

El animal gruñó enojado y echando todo su peso hacia adelante saltó sobre la cama poniendo sus poderosa patas sobre los hombros de Flavia que cayó de espaldas con el animal encima, cerró los ojos repitiéndose que era un sueño y cuando los abrió quien estaba sobre ella era un hombre de cabello blanco y feroces ojos dorados, le sonreía con malicia y parecía querer despedazarla.

\- Te mueres de miedo ¿verdad? – Le preguntó el hombre con voz grave, acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Flavia y le lamió la mejilla izquierda, ella sintió el contacto húmedo de su lengua caliente y deseó gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta reseca – Ya estás en edad de que te desbraven.

El hombre miró a Flavia que estaba pálida y temblaba, dos lágrimas se habían alojado en las comisuras de sus ojos y lo miraba con horror, él sonrió mostrándole los dientes blancos con colmillos afilados - ¿Quieres saludar a tu mami? Está con nosotros.

Flavia cerró los ojos apretándolos y finalmente reuniendo todas sus fuerzas un grito agudo y doloroso escapó de su garganta, abrió los ojos nuevamente y el hombre había desaparecido, se sentó gimiendo y llorando sobre su cama y solamente la acompañaba el silencio de la noche.

"Y"

Allen despertó sobresaltado, estaba seguro que había escuchado a su hermana gritar en medio de la noche, se levantó dando tumbos para ir a auxiliarla cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba en la misma pared que siempre; se detuvo en seco y se talló los ojos orientándose y poco a poco comprendió que su hermana no estaba en ése lugar pero el grito sí había sido real y se había vuelto a repetir.

Salió veloz de la habitación y prestó atención de donde había provenido el grito y lo ubicó en el cuarto contiguo, no se detuvo a contemplar el formalismo de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar y simplemente la abrió y vio a Flavia apenas iluminada por las luces del jardín que se colaban por la ventana, estaba sentada en la cama aferrándose a las sábanas.

\- Flavia ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Allen rodeando la cama para sentarse junto a la chica, ella no contestó y temblaba como hoja al viento - ¿Flavia?

Al no obtener respuesta Allen hizo girar el rostro de ella poniéndolo entre sus manos, estaba fría y sudaba y al clavar sus ojos en Allen comenzó a llorar entre hipidos y temblores. Allen estaba familiarizado con los terrores nocturnos y con las pesadillas acechantes que se escondían en lo más profundo de la noche ya que habían atacado a su hermana durante años, no resultaba nuevo para él la reacción de Flavia e hizo lo mismo que hacía con su hermana para tranquilizarla y era acunarla entre sus brazos hasta que se calmara o se quedara dormida nuevamente.

Se dejó resbalar con ella sobre la cama y mientras le acariciaba el pelo el llanto comenzó a ceder pero los temblores continuaban con la misma intensidad – Todo está bien, solamente fue una pesadilla y ya terminó.

\- Había un perro grande y se convirtió en un hombre – Dijo ella en un susurro que Allen apenas pudo escuchar, ella le pasó el brazo alrededor del pecho y se aferró a él con desesperación – Me dijo que mi madre estaba con él.

\- Fue un mal sueño.

\- Fue real – Allen sonrió en la oscuridad pensando en la infinidad de veces que había pasado por lo mismo, parecía que no importaba si era Gaea o la Luna Fantasma, había pesadillas en cualquier lugar.

\- Cierra los ojos, me quedaré aquí y las pesadillas ya no volverán – Flavia lo dudó por unos segundos pero cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, pasados algunos minutos Allen sintió como la respiración de ella se hacía más lenta y profunda a medida que los temblores se detenían, él también cerró los ojos y trató de dormir un poco.

"Y"

Despertó cuando el alba comenzaba a iluminar el cielo con los primeros rayos de luz y los pájaros despertaban platicando entre las ramas de los árboles, giró sobre su costado derecho y vio a Flavia dormida junto a él, con cuidado de no despertarla salió de entre las sábanas y se dirigió a su cuarto.

\- ¿Allen? – Preguntó ella con voz pastosa, el caballero se detuvo en medio de su camino y se giró para verla - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Está amaneciendo, duerme un poco más – Le pidió él regresando hasta la cama y le acarició la cabeza, ella se estiró un poco hasta que alcanzó el cajón de su buró, lo abrió y sacó un pergamino doblado y se la entregó a Allen, él reconoció que era la carta con el compromiso de Van.

\- Lamento haberla leído – Le dijo ella cuando Allen tomó el pergamino y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su bata, él sonrió con tristeza y se sentó junto a Flavia.

\- De todas maneras creo que tendré que decirle a Hitomi lo que ha sucedido en Fanelia, va a ser muy difícil para ella el saber que Van se ha comprometido– Allen suspiró apesadumbrado, no deseaba ser él quien le transmitiera semejantes noticias a Hitomi pero ella tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando - ¿Por qué no duermes un poco más? Yo voy a regresar a mi habitación.

Flavia asintió recostándose nuevamente y alcanzó a escuchar entre sueños cómo Allen cerraba la puerta al salir.

Yukari corrió rápidamente a su recámara al oír que Allen se acercaba, lo había visto entrar la noche anterior a la habitación de Flavia y al escuchar los murmullos apagados pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar la plática. Sonrió con malicia al verlo salir reacomodándose la bata y yendo en silencio hasta su recámara.

"Y"

Uno de los guardias despertó a Van, tocaba la puerta insistentemente y al abrirla el hombre se cuadró derecho – Su majestad, se ha divisado la nave insignia de Asturia, están sobrevolando las granjas del lado oeste y no tardaran en estar sobre el castillo.

\- ¿Asturia? ¿Han mandado algún mensaje?

\- Sí, piden permiso para desembarcar, vienen los reyes y el príncipe Chid para rendirle sus respetos.

\- Autoriza la entrada – Ordenó Van a punto de cerrar la puerta - Bajaré en unos minutos.

"Y"

\- ¡Reina Millerna! – Gritó Merle Al ver a la reina bajar de la nave, Millerna sonrió al verla y abrió los brazos para recibirla - ¡Me alegra tanto que esté aquí!

\- A mi también Merle, necesitaba verlos y que me expliquen qué está haciendo Merab aquí.

\- No lo sé, solamente hablan de un compromiso y ahora el amo Van va a casarse con una de las princesas, me lo dijo anoche, hoy va a anunciar el compromiso.

Dryden salió de la nave al mismo tiempo que Van se acercaba a ellos, su cabello azabache se movía indomable al ritmo del viento y al ver a los reyes no pudo evitar sonreír, era agradable ver una cara amiga en ése momento.

\- Dryden, Millerna, qué gusto verlos pero debieron haberme avisado de su llegada para recibirlos correctamente – Van abrazó a Millerna y después a Dryden intercambiando sonoras palmadas en la espalda con él.

\- Quisimos sorprenderte – Explicó Dryden – Salimos por la noche para poder llegar hoy temprano ¿qué te parece si entramos al castillo y nos ponemos al corriente de todo? Millerna no puede estar mucho tiempo de pie.

\- Merle, pide que preparen una habitación para la reina Millerna, en el ala sur aún quedan dos recámaras libres – Merle se inclinó ante Van y salió rápidamente a hacer lo que le había mandado, Van se dirigió nuevamente a los reyes y detrás de él apareció una figura que por un momento pensó que era Allen, Millerna interpretó su mirada de sorpresa y se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.

\- Van ¿recuerdas a mi sobrino, el rey Chid de Freid? Tiene una temporada viviendo con nosotros y pensamos que sería bueno que conociera Fanelia – Chid hizo una pequeña reverencia a Van antes de acercarse a él y ofrecerle su mano.

\- La última vez que te vi eras un niño y ahora ya eres un hombre – Dijo Van con sorpresa al saludar al joven rey, éste se sonrojó ligeramente y le sonrió, el parecido con Allen era increíble a excepción de su nariz que se respingaba graciosamente en la punta.

\- Han pasado muchos años majestad – Dijo Chid, Van supo que pronto tendría que alzar la vista para verlo y casi podía jurar que era Allen de adolescente.

Van los guio platicando animado con ellos pero su alegría se desvaneció al ver a Merab parado frente a la puerta del castillo – Los Dioses son benévolos al permitirme vez a la reina Millerna – Dijo él con lambisconería, se acercó a los reyes y cogiendo las manos de Millerna las besó, ella no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de asco recorriera su cuerpo – La única vez que la vi fue hace muchos años y usted aún era una niña y ahora se ha convertido en una mujer en verdad hermosa.

\- Se lo agradezco majestad, mi padre me habló de usted y tenía muchos deseos de conocerlo.

\- Espero que haya dicho cosas buenas de éste pobre anciano – Millerna apenas pudo evitar el fruncir los labios recordando cuánto su padre despreciaba a Merab, disimuló su desagrado con una sonrisa fingida y continuaron su camino al interior del castillo.

"Y"

\- Merle, me siento un poco indispuesta, me gustaría que el sanador me revisara – Millerna se había instalado en la habitación que designaron para ella y Dryden y Merle verificaba que todo estuviera acondicionado para su estadía, apresuraba a las sirvientas, revisaba las almohadas e inspeccionaba que todo fuera perfecto.

\- Iré por él – Anunció Merle y se apresuró a salir.

\- Merle, por favor que nadie se entere – Pidió Dryden y la mujer gato asintió vigorosamente.

"Y"

\- Necesito que se recueste para poder revisarla majestad – Pidió el sanador al terminar de tomarle el pulso a Millerna, ella obedeció y se recostó sobre la cama, el sanador le abrió la blusa del vestido y palpó el vientre abultado y redondo que sobresalía – Aún no está en posición, debería de girar en estos días para acomodarse, la vigilaremos estrechamente.

Dryden se levantó de la silla desde la cual observaba todo, caminó hasta la puerta y después de asomar la cabeza para asegurarse que no había nadie escuchando regresó a su lugar.

\- Recibimos tu mensaje – El sanador sirvió té caliente en una taza y se la ofreció a Millerna, ella le dio un trago y torció el gesto por el sabor amargo.

\- Estoy desesperado, el rey está enfrentándose solo a éste problema y el capitán tiene ya dos días desaparecido, se ha corrido el rumor de que está en la luna fantasma y Merab es un asesino, tuve al consejero del tesoro en mi enfermería, Merab insistió en entrar a visitarlo y cuando lo dejó y yo entré a revisarlo estaba muerto – Dryden escuchaba atento todo lo explicado por el sanador mientras Millerna lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué es eso del compromiso? – El sanador tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de Dryden.

\- Hace cosa de un mes hubo un consejo privado, yo me enteré por rumores de los guardias, los trece consejeros se reunieron a puerta cerrada y ni siquiera le avisaron al rey Van, después de eso un halcón llegó de Morkab trayendo el mensaje del compromiso del rey con una de las nietas de Merab, un compromiso secreto según se decía, decidido por el rey Goau desde antes del nacimiento del rey Van, supuestamente dedicado al príncipe Folken pero nunca se había dicho nada al respecto, los consejeros decidieron invitar a Merab para hacer negocios con Fanelia pero de eso aún no se ha visto nada y solamente presionan al rey para que tome a una esposa – El sanador hizo una larga pausa mirando por el ventanal – También le ofrecieron una esposa al señor Allen, quieren que se case con una de las princesas y así poder llevárselo a Morkab, parece ser que el príncipe Dalsen se ha encaprichado con él.

\- Has hecho bien en llamarnos – Dijo Dryden sujetando la mano de Millerna – Estamos aquí para poder apoyar a Van y si Allen está de verdad en la luna fantasma se ha librado de que lo presionen como al rey.

"Y"

\- Espero que su salud se esté fortaleciendo majestad – Merab había entrado a la habitación de Van que estaba de espaldas a él mientras Merle cepillaba el ribete de piel de armiño de su capa, parecía querer hacer más tiempo ya que le pasaba el cepillo lentamente por encima a pesar de que la piel estaba limpia de polvo y pelusas – Si quieres limpiar más ésa capa tendrías que quitarle el pelo – Se burló Merab y Merle se desentendió ignorándolo.

\- Me he sentido mejor – Van giró poniéndose la corona de oro sobre su cabeza, miró a Merab y él esperaba, parecía como si ya supiera lo que él estaba a punto de decirle – Tomaré por esposa a Leila.

Merab sonrió jubiloso y pronto se echó a reír dando palmadas, se acercó a Van y lo atrajo en un abrazo asfixiante, Merle estaba guardando las ropas del rey y les había dado la espalda tratando de contener el llanto.

\- Lo anunciaré ésta noche durante la cena, será oficial cuando la cubra con mi capa.

\- ¡Muy bien muchacho! – Lo felicitó Merab – yo correré con todos los gastos de la celebración de esponsales y será algo que dará de qué hablar durante generaciones, nuestros reinos se volverán más fuertes y prósperos con ésta unión.

Van trataba de sonreír ante el júbilo de Merab pero solamente era capaz de pensar en Hitomi acompañada por Allen y en lo estúpido y cobarde que había sido años atrás al haberla dejado ir, en lugar de haber hecho eso debió pedirle que se quedara, que se casara con él y que fuera la madre de sus hijos pero ahora era simplemente una esperanza muerta.

"Y"

\- ¿Sabes a qué hora salió Hitomi? – Preguntó Allen cuando Flavia hubo encendido el motor del auto.

\- Salió muy temprano, los médicos trabajan mucho y descansan poco.

\- ¿Y su amiga Yukari?

\- No tengo idea, quizás aún siga en cama, ¿estás listo para pasar un divertido día conmigo en la ciudad?

\- Pensé que íbamos a tu trabajo – Allen se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró la palanca de velocidades, le llamaba la atención el auto y en pensaba en la posibilidad de aprender a conducirlo.

\- Solamente para recoger algunos documentos, después podemos ir a dar un paseo, te voy a enseñar a cruzar las calles – El auto se movió a velocidad moderada y pronto estuvieron avanzando sobre las avenidas atestadas de vehículos – Gracias por ayudarme anoche.

\- Mi hermana también sufría de pesadillas, fue un proceso largo para que dejara de tenerlas, se despertaba gritando igual que tú.

\- Juraría que no fue una pesadilla, fue tan real y los ojos de ése hombre estaban llenos de furia y de odio – Allen pensó en la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla y descubrió con sorpresa que no lo recordaba, generalmente dormía de corrido toda la noche pero el más mínimo sonido era suficiente para despertarlo y ponerlo en alerta – Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

\- No fue nada – Allen miraba distraído por la ventanilla viendo pasar la gente y los autos alrededor – A veces solamente hace falta un poco de compañía.

Llegaron a la editorial y después de pasar por el trago amargo del elevador y la sensación de oídos tapados entraron a la oficina en donde después de ignorar a la recepcionista Flavia pasó a la oficina del editor acompañada por Allen.

\- Nunca vas a aprender a llamar a la puerta de mi oficina – Se quejó el hombre cerrando un manuscrito.

\- Solamente vine por el contrato para poder revisarlo – El editor se levantó y después de rebuscar en un archivero sacó un fólder que le entregó a Flavia – Te llamo mañana.

El editor miró a Allen prestando especial atención en su altura y el cuerpo musculoso – Flavia, ven un momento – Ella se acercó al escritorio mientras Allen miraba interesado los libros que descansaban en un mueble empotrado en la pared - ¿Quién es tu amigo? Necesitamos a un modelo para el tiraje de novelas románticas que publicaremos en un par de meses.

\- No juegues con eso, él no es modelo.

\- Debería considerar la posibilidad, habla con él, quizás le interese la oferta – Flavia resopló por la nariz y después de despedirse salió nuevamente con Allen.

\- Bien Allen, vamos a recorrer la ciudad, hay un par de cosas que quiero mostrarte.

"Y"

La flecha erró la diana y se incrustó en uno de los tocones de madera que sostenían la estructura, Kario rio y fue a desclavarla.

\- Estás distraído Anteras – Dijo él regresándole la flecha, se pavoneaba paseando por el campo de tiro sin camisa frente a las damas de la corte que suspiraban a cada paso que él daba.

Dalsen apuntó su flecha y al dispararla dio en el centro del círculo pintado de rojo, un coro de aplausos se dejó escuchar y Kario para no quedarse atrás disparó sobre la misma flecha de su hermano partiéndola a la mitad.

\- Estoy bien – Dijo Anteras soltándose la coleta alta en la que había amarrado su cabello – Creo que solamente estoy cansado.

\- Es una lástima que el rey Van haya cancelado la cacería, me hubiera gustado cenar carne de venado con salsa de ciruelas ésta noche.

\- Kario, creo que ésta noche habrá algo más importante que el venado – Anteras pasó los dedos por la cuerda de su arco, tomó una flecha del carcaj que estaba a sus pies y posicionándola apunto y disparó a la diana acertando el tiro finalmente.

\- ¿Te has enterado de algo importante? – Anteras asintió ante la pregunta de Dalsen.

\- Van tomará a Leila por esposa.

\- Supongo que el abuelo ya estará feliz – Dijo Kario con fastidio, lo último que le llamaba la atención era el matrimonio.

\- Hay varias cosas del abuelo que lo hacen feliz y no son correctas – Murmuró Anteras preocupado, Kario y Dalsen se miraron sin comprender sus palabras – Me gustaría hablar en privado con ustedes sobre algo que vi anoche, pero no aquí, tiene que ser totalmente secreto.

\- Podemos hablar en la noche en el bosque de los dioses – Dijo Dalsen, los tres hombres decidieron que había sido suficiente práctica de tiro y salieron del campo.

"Y"

\- Van, no puedes tomar una decisión tan precipitada – Dryden estaba junto a Van viendo por el balcón de su despacho, Millerna estaba a la sombra refrescándose con un abanico, Merle estaba sentada junto a ella al igual que Chid.

\- Honraré la memoria de mi padre y haré cumplir su promesa – La voz de Van era automatizada y aunque quisiera no era capaz de imprimirle algún tipo de emoción ya que en la decisión que había tomado no había nada más que dolor e infelicidad.

\- Van, no sabes casi nada de ellos – Intervino Millerna, Van movió la cabeza con pesar y la miró, ella vio que en sus ojos había un dolor muy profundo.

. Tú tampoco sabías nada de Dryden y ahora viven una vida feliz juntos, el tuyo también fue un matrimonio arreglado – Millerna no se atrevió a contradecir a Van ya que en todos los aspectos era verdad lo que decía, lo último que deseaba era casarse con Dryden y sin embargo lo hizo por el bienestar de Asturia cuando su único deseo era escapar con Allen – Anunciaré el compromiso durante la cena y se formalizará, Fanelia necesitara un heredero.

\- Amo Van, por favor no lo haga – Van se acercó a Merle y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

\- Estaré bien, ahora que todos ustedes están aquí me siento con fuerza para encarar esto – Tres fuertes campanazos anunciaban que la cena estaba lista y sería servida cuando el rey de Fanelia tomara su lugar en el comedor, Van enderezó los hombros y levantó la barbilla – Es hora.

"Y"

\- Moría de hambre, gracias por haber traído la cena – Dijo Hitomi cortando un pedazo de pizza, estaba sentada en el jardín junto con Allen y Flavia que compraron comida al volver de la ciudad, habían decidido aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol para comer al aire libre rodeados por los viejos árboles que crecían en la propiedad.

\- ¿No quieres cerveza? – Flavia le ofreció una botella abierta que Hitomi rechazó.

\- No me gustan las cosas amargas ¿Qué hicieron hoy?

\- Aprendí a cruzar las calles – Contestó Allen después de tragar un pedazo de pizza que había masticado – Supongo que eso lo aprenden los niños de la luna fantasma cuando son pequeños.

\- Es mejor tarde que nunca, hay gente que parece nunca haber aprendido a hacerlo ¿Verdad Flavia?

\- Iba distraída y juro que nunca vi al auto que dio la vuelta, además las cinco puntadas me libraron de la clase de gimnasia – Hitomi rio de buena gana y supo que ése momento era casi perfecto aunque necesitaba de una persona para que todo fuera como ella lo deseaba.

\- ¿Se divierten? – Yukari venía saliendo de la casa y mirando la escena se sentía más furiosa que nunca.

\- Yukari, siéntate con nosotros – Pidió Hitomi con una sonrisa – No sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que trabajarías hoy en el estudio.

\- No salí en todo el día, gracias por notarlo, por cierto Flavia ¿cómo dormiste?

La pregunta hizo que Flavia arqueara las cejas antes de darle un trago a la botella de cerveza – Creo que bien.

\- Así debió haber sido, después de que Allen pasara contigo toda la noche – Hitomi miró sorprendida a Flavia y luego a Allen.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? – Preguntó Hitomi sorprendida, el semblante pálido de Flavia le confirmaba que era cierto, miró a Allen y él tenía la vista furiosa clavada sobre Yukari.

\- Claro que es verdad, salió de puntitas hoy en la mañana antes que despertaras, además de que estaban hablando sobre una carta y que un tal Van está comprometido.

La realidad de Hitomi se distorsionó por un momento y creyó que su oído fallaba o tenía problemas para entender lo dicho por Yukari, negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos – Van… ¿está comprometido?

\- Sí, estaban cuchicheando sobre la manera de decírtelo – Yukari miró con aire triunfal a los tres, sentía que había ganado aunque aún no sabía qué.

\- Allen ¿Van está comprometido? – Allen no contestó pero agachó la cabeza, no tenía el valor para ver a Hitomi a los ojos – Y tú lo sabías Flavia ¿Qué más me han estado ocultando ustedes dos?

Flavia miró a Yukari con odio y levantándose tomó impulso y la golpeó en la cara sin dejar de maldecirla en un idioma que Allen nunca había escuchado, Yukari cayó con todo su peso sobre el pasto y se quedó ahí sentada, retaba con la mirada a Flavia pero ésta se giró para hablar con Hitomi.

\- Lo lamento Hitomi, en verdad, yo me enteré por accidente – Se excusó ella pero Hitomi negó con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás.

\- Es un asunto de Estado Hitomi, Van nunca lo deseó, él ha estado esperando tu regreso y sé que nunca tomaría por esposa a una de las princesas – Le explicó Allen frenando su intento de huida.

\- Me han mentido… Ustedes dos me han mentido ¡Me han mentido! ¡Quiero que Van me lo diga él mismo!

El jardín se iluminó con una luz blanca y brillante que bajó del cielo, fue intensa y cegadora y Yukari tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el reflejo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sola en el jardín.

"Y"

Flavia terminó en cuatro patas vomitando sobre el pasto arrojando la pizza, cerveza y parte de la bilis, jamás en su vida había sentido tal vértigo y estaba mareada y desorientada, alzó la cabeza y vio a Hitomi de pie cerca de ella mirando hacia el cielo, ella siguió el camino que marcaban los ojos de su amiga y ahí arriba estaba la tierra azul, redonda y coronada por la luna gris que la perseguía, ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se echó hacia atrás.

\- He vuelto – murmuró Hitomi, Allen se acercó a ella y apuntando con un dedo señaló el gran castillo que estaba frente a ellos – Tengo que verlo.

Hitomi caminó con paso decidido a la puerta del castillo y antes de seguirla Allen ayudó a Flavia a levantarse y luego la llevó casi a rastras con él.

"Y"

\- Nuestros reinos se unen en ésta magnífica ocasión y ahora además de la amistad nos unirán los lazos de sangre – Todos en el gran comedor escuchaban atentos el discurso de Merab, Leila estaba parada junto a él y parecía estar flotando muy alto en el cielo – Entrego a mi nieta a un hombre que es digno ejemplo a seguir, ha sido forjado en la adversidad y ha demostrado ser digno heredero de su padre, el venerable rey Goau, su majestad rey Van Slanzar de Fanel, entrego ante ti a mi nieta la princesa Leila Sharkan de Morkab para que la hagas tu esposa y reina.

Van escuchaba todo el discurso a la distancia, como si no fuera él quien lo estuviera viviendo sino alguien más y él solamente fuera un espectador, al escuchar su nombre hizo movimientos automáticos al desabrocharse la capa de armiño blanco y pasarla sobre los hombros de Leila para sellar el compromiso, la princesa sonrió con timidez y él permaneció con un semblante impenetrable.

\- Bésala muchacho – Escuchó la voz de Merab a sus espaldas, así que agachándose beso a Leila en los labios, fue algo breve e insípido que no significaba nada para Van pero sí para todos los asistentes que empezaron a aplaudir con regocijo.

\- ¡Los dioses aprueban ésta unión! Y como señal nos han enviado a la diosa viviente para que dé su bendición a éste reino que comienza una nueva etapa en su historia – Van creyó no haber escuchado bien ¿Merab había mencionado a la diosa viviente? Lo miró con incredulidad pero cuando se percató que todos comenzaban a murmurar él dirigió su vista al mismo punto en el que Merab tenía clavados sus ojos y ahí, parada frente a la entrada principal del comedor estaba Hitomi que lo miraba con tristeza.

\- No... ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?

"Y"

N/A El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que les guste, yo no planeaba reunir románticamente a Van y a Hitomi, vamos a ver qué se da entre ellos más adelante o con Dalsen… O con Kario… O con Allen. Espero tener el siguiente capítulo listo la próxima semana antes del miércoles, aunque claro, todo depende cómo ande de tiempo, espero lo disfruten.


	12. Intermedio

Voy a hacer éste pequeño intermedio en toda la historia tan loca que está saliendo de mi cabeza:

Me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero se me complica por cuestiones laborales y personales, aunque creo que sí estoy sacando un capítulo cada semana o semana y media. He tomado personajes de otra historia independiente que tengo en donde aparecen Kario, Dalsen, Anteras y Merab y otras tantas circunstancias son nuevas tanto para mi historia como entre los personajes originales de Escaflowne.

Algunas situaciones como el hecho que Flavia mencione la servilleta de papel dentro de los bolsillos de la ropa negra son cosas que me han pasado a mi o a personas que conozco (la servilleta fue en realidad un pedazo de papel higiénico que la ex esposa de mi hermano dejó dentro de un pantalón negro y lo echó a la lavadora junto con la ropa oscura, ya se imaginarán el trágico desenlace de todo eso), además de que he tomado influencias de leyendas nórdicas, rusas y alemanas para darle otro giro a la historia original de Escaflowne.

Recientemente empecé a dibujar de nuevo, honestamente lo tuve abandonado por algunos años, pero estoy empezando a armar una página en facebook con mis trabajos y entre ellos estarán algunas ilustraciones de Kario, Dalsen y Anteras, así que si alguien quiere verlas para saber cómo los imagino en mi mente me pueden decir y en alguna nota al final de un capítulo puedo anexar la dirección para que se den una idea de lo que ronda en mi cabecita. El nombre de la página será "Baba Yaga Studio".

Ahora, la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué estoy escribiendo éste fic y es simplemente porque me gusta escribir y creo que Escaflowne fue una historia que dejó las puertas abiertas a miles de finales alternos (y solamente me refiero al anime, porque los mangas están horribles visualmente hablando). Así que un día que estaba con un poco de tiempo libre se me ocurrió comenzar a escribir éste fic y es un hecho que estoy disfrutando bastante.

¿Habrá escenas subidas de tono entre Hitomi y Allen? La respuesta es SÍ, pero no solamente con él y no solamente entre ellos, me gusta escribir éste tipo de escenas que no siempre son digeribles para todos, así que en cada capítulo que vaya a haber escenas de éste tipo pondré una advertencia por si hay gente sensible que se espante con el sexo y para los que no y estén interesados en ver un muy buen hentai de Escaflowne, les recomiendo el doujinshi "Kago no tori" de Minato Tajima, visualmente es hermoso y las escenas están muy bien logradas, hay algunas páginas en donde lo pueden descargar por si están interesados en ver algo más candente entre Hitomi/Van y Hitomi/Allen. Cómo recuerdo la frase de una amiga: "Le faltó tanto a ése anime, al menos que le agarraran una nalga a Hitomi" y desgraciadamente creo que es verdad.

¿Quién es Flavia? Es otro personaje que creé hace algunos años también para otra historia, si alguien ha visto la película "Veneno para las hadas" del director Carlos Enrique Taboada vera que me he inspirado totalmente en la niña martirizada por su amiga que se cree bruja (no sé, ésa niña me encanta). Y si alguien quiere ver la película puede checarla en youtube ya que ahí está.

Más adelante haré otro intermedio para aclarar las dudas que vayan saliendo durante el transcurso de la historia, la cual por cierto será un poco larga.


	13. DESEOS

**ADVERTENCIA: En éste capítulo hay una escena subida de tono que muchos me han pedido, en pocas palabras hay sexo explícito, si son sensibles al tema mejor sigan de largo y no lo lean, si no es su caso, bienvenidos a éste nuevo capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**DESEOS**

\- ¡Los dioses aprueban ésta unión! Y como señal nos han enviado a la diosa viviente para que dé su bendición a éste reino que comienza una nueva etapa en su historia – Van creyó no haber escuchado bien ¿Merab había mencionado a la diosa viviente? Lo miró con incredulidad pero cuando se percató que todos comenzaban a murmurar él dirigió su vista al mismo punto en el que Merab tenía clavados sus ojos y ahí, parada frente a la entrada principal del comedor estaba Hitomi que lo miraba con tristeza.

\- No... ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?

"Y"

Todos guardaron silencio en el salón e incluso se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, Van tenía la boca abierta viendo a Hitomi, la expresión de ella era de absoluta tristeza y desconcierto, él bajó los escalones que lo separaban del pasillo central y caminó hacia ella.

La contempló de pies a cabeza mientras avanzaba lentamente. Su cabello ahora era más largo pero sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas, vestía un pantalón de color vino planchado perfectamente con una raya al medio y el saco hacia juego con él. Van sentía cómo su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza y solamente podía verla a ella.

Estuvieron frente a frente y se vio reflejado en esos ojos verdes que consumían sus sueños – Has vuelto – La dijo él, Hitomi deseaba golpearlo, gritarle, decirle cuánto lo odiaba y en cambio lo único que pudo hacer fue fundirse en el abrazo que él le ofrecía. Lo rodeó con sus brazos dejándose envolver en el calor de su cuerpo, lo apretó contra ella y sintió un hambre voraz como jamás la había tenido.

Van abrió los ojos y miró a Allen que estaba de pie detrás de Hitomi y junto a él había una mujer que le resultó vagamente familiar, no le interesaba nada y no quería pensar en nada, ni en la mirada de reproche que seguramente Merab había clavado en su espalda ni en los murmullos y cuchicheos ahogados que escuchaba a su alrededor, solamente quería fundir su cuerpo con el de Hitomi y desaparecer de ése lugar.

\- Te has comprometido – Murmuró Hitomi contra su oído y él sintió cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida y ahora no sabía si había manera de dar marcha atrás. La apretó más contra su cuerpo tratando de prolongar el momento lo más posible pero ella comenzó a removerse para zafarse – Nunca volviste por mí.

Van no se atrevía a hablar y tampoco deseaba liberarla del abrazo atenazador con el que la sujetaba – Perdóname por favor – Le pidió él conteniendo los deseos de romper a llorar – Te necesitaba tanto.

Hitomi puso sus manos contra el pecho de Van y lo empujo lo suficiente para separarse de él – No es verdad, estás comprometido y dentro de poco serás un hombre casado.

Si lo hubieran desollado vivo le hubiera resultado menos doloroso que las palabras de Hitomi, sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor y de reproche se le clavaron en lo más profundo del alma y deseó que su existencia desapareciera – Por favor Hitomi, tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

\- Rey Van, no creo que sea correcto que abrace así a otra dama frente a su prometida – Merab había bajado hasta donde estaban ellos y miraba a Hitomi con seria desaprobación.

\- Tiene razón majestad – Confirmó Dryden acercándose a ellos – Sin embargo es necesario que comprenda que el rey dragón y la diosa viviente pelearon lado a lado contra Zaibach y los une un fuerte lazo de amistad, será mejor que se retiren para que puedan platicar.

\- No lo veo correcto si no los acompaña un chaperón.

\- Nosotros seremos sus chaperones rey Merab – Anunció Millerna, tomó a Hitomi y a Van por las manos y salió del gran salón en medio de las protestas del rey, Dryden los seguía y Allen cerraba la comitiva y aún llevaba a Flavia a jalones.

Llegaron al despacho de Van y molesta Millerna los arrojó al interior, cuando todos estuvieron dentro Dryden cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella.

\- De todas las cosas que pudieron haber hecho, ésta fue la peor – Les increpó Millerna molesta, después relajó sus facciones y miró a Hitomi con dulzura – Aunque en verdad me alegra que hayas vuelto.

\- Los eché tanto de menos – Dijo Hitomi abrazando a Millerna, cuando sintió el vientre redondo contra ella se separó y lo miró con sorpresa – Millerna, estás a días de dar a luz ¿por qué no estás en reposo?

\- Quiero verte si eres capaz de convencerla de que descanse - Dryden abrazó a Hitomi haciendo que todos sus huesos crujieran con el apretón – Te hemos extrañado Hitomi.

\- ¡Amo Van! Por favor abra la puerta – Allen dejó a Merle entrar y ella arremetió en tropel contra Hitomi tirándola al piso llena de euforia, detrás entró Chid que sonrió lleno de ilusión al ver a Allen.

\- También me da gusto verte Merle – Dijo Hitomi tratando de levantarse, Merle le lamía la cara y se restregaba contra ella.

\- Necesito hablar con Hitomi a solas – Van tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y ligeros temblores sacudían sus hombros.

\- Lo que menos puedes hacer ahora es estar a solas con ella ¿tengo que recordarte que acabas de comprometerte con Leila? – Van alzó los ojos y miró molesto a Dryden – Ahora Merab controlará cada uno de tus movimientos y te vigilará muy de cerca.

\- Me ausento dos días y terminas comprometido – Se quejó Allen meciéndose los cabellos, estaba molesto con Van gracias a su impulsividad.

\- Usted capitán, se ausentó dos días sin mi consentimiento, estaba en servicio cuando se largó sin avisarme – Allen se sorprendió por las palabras de Van, era evidente que estaba más molesto de lo que él pensaba.

\- Lamento no haber venido a avisarte que una luz bajaría del cielo y me llevaría a la luna fantasma, no me dio tiempo de hacerlo – Allen había subido ligeramente el tono de voz y eso molestó aún más a Van que encaró a Allen.

\- En lo futuro no tomará tantas libertades para referirse a mí y no me llamará por mi nombre ¿Entendió capitán?

\- Como usted ordene su majestad – Allen extendió ambos brazos y le hizo una reverencia fingida a Van.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Ordenó Hitomi poniéndose en medio de ambos – Van, no puedo creer que te estés comportando como un niño malcriado, Allen no llegó a la tierra por su decisión, fue algo que simplemente pasó.

Van deseaba quitar del medio a Hitomi y golpear a Allen en la nariz pero se contuvo y se dirigió a Merle – Que preparen una de las recámaras, Hitomi se quedará en el castillo.

\- Amo Van… No hay recámaras libres, la comitiva de Morkab ha usado todas y solamente quedaban dos y ya están ocupadas.

\- Nos quedaremos con Allen en su casa – Anunció Hitomi retando a Van – Tu prometida merece estar cómoda en el castillo.

Van miró a Allen con furia, parecía que todo estaba en su contra - ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó Van dirigiéndose a la mujer que había llegado junto con Hitomi, estaba parada a una distancia prudencial y no se atrevía a moverse..

\- Majestad, creo que todos estamos tensos, es mejor hablar mañana con más calma – Chid había interrumpido la pelea y aunque se dirigía a Van cuando hablaba, no podía evitar que sus ojos se posaran constantemente en Allen – Todos necesitamos descansar, ha sido una jornada muy larga y lamento decirle que el rey Merab lo debe estar esperando para cenar ¿por qué no deja que Hitomi se ponga cómoda en la casa de Allen? Yo puedo quedarme allá también si aún hay espacio, así puede estar seguro que ella estará bien.

Dryden se acercó a Van y le puso una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro- El más joven de nosotros es quien muestra mayor sensatez, debería darnos vergüenza – Allen sonrió orgulloso y miró a Chid guiñándole un ojo.

\- Siempre habrá lugar para usted en mi casa rey Chid, mi hermana Selene estará más que feliz de tenerlo con ella… Y yo también – Allen miró a su hijo que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre magnífico y sensato, estaba seguro que cuando terminara su aprendizaje sería uno de los mejores reyes de Gaea – Me comprometo a cuidar de que Hitomi y Flavia se instalen en mi casa durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

\- No me interesa quién sea Flavia o qué hagan con ella, Hitomi, por favor quédate aquí en el castillo – Van se dirigía a Hitomi con ojos suplicantes, no podría resistir la idea de que ella estuviera compartiendo el mismo techo que Allen o durmiendo peligrosamente cerca de él.

\- Me quedaré en la casa del señor Allen, su majestad, si hay algo de qué hablar será mañana – Van apretó la mandíbula lleno de furia, dio la media vuelta y salió del despacho azotando la puerta tras de él.

\- Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba – Bromeó Dryden – Creo que nosotros somos quienes hemos acaparado las dos últimas recámaras del castillo.

\- Está bien Dryden, creo que no me esperaba la noticia del compromiso – Hitomi dirigió una expresión acusante a Allen y luego a Flavia que estaba pálida recargada contra la pared, poco a poco se dejó resbalar y quedó sentada en el piso de madera, se agachó y escondió el rostro entre las rodillas - ¿Estás bien Flavia? – Ella solamente negó con la cabeza y se quedó ahí sentada.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Millerna.

\- Es una amiga de Hitomi, me recibió en su casa durante los días que estuve en la luna fantasma, será mejor que pida un carruaje para llevarlas a casa aunque creo que Van estará más enfadado que ahora.

\- El amo Van siempre ha sido impulsivo – Merle estaba colgada del brazo de Hitomi y se resistía a alejarse de ella – Hoy le supliqué que no aceptara el compromiso y ahora no sé qué podrá hacer.

\- Él es un rey Merle, antes que nada se debe a Fanelia – Todos guardaron silencio después de escuchar a Hitomi ya que era verdad, antes de ser hombre, Van era un rey y se debía a su pueblo.

"Y"

\- La Diosa Viviente ha vuelto – Murmuró Anteras parado frente a las tumbas de los reyes y del príncipe de Fanelia – Creo que tendremos que ir a presentarnos.

\- ¿Conociste al príncipe Folken? Dicen que su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado y que la tumba está vacía – Preguntó Kario distraído.

\- Lo vi una sola vez cuando éramos niños, en ése momento no me causó ninguna impresión pero con el tiempo me enteré que se convirtió en un hombre fascinante que traicionó a su pueblo. Es verdad, la tumba es solamente monumental, su cuerpo jamás pudo recuperarse después de la guerra contra Zaibach.

\- ¿A su pueblo o a los estatutos de su gobierno? – Dalsen venía llegando e iluminaba su camino con una lámpara hueca llena de luciérnagas de fuego.

\- Da igual, peleó a favor de Zaibach sabiendo que ellos destruyeron a la antigua Fanelia, fue Van el que tuvo que levantar todo desde los cimientos – Se quejó Anteras mirando a su primo, la luz parpadeante de las luciérnagas lo envolvían de un halo ambarino que lo volvían casi irreal.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarnos? – Kario se recargó contra la reja de las tumbas y cruzó los brazos.

\- Creo que el abuelo está usando hechicería oscura – Los dos príncipes miraron a su primo, de todas las ideas que pudo haber tenido ésa era una de las más descabelladas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Debes estar confundido – Anteras negó con la cabeza rechazando la suposición de Dalsen.

\- Anoche salí con él al bosque, un búho le trajo el mensaje de que debía reunirse con alguien, decía que era de suma importancia y me llevó con él, salimos en la madrugada cuando todos estaban dormidos y en el claro del bosque lo estaba esperando una hechicera.

\- Debes estar confundido, ha sido el abuelo quien nos ha dejado bien en claro su desprecio por la hechicería, recuerda que él mismo fue quien puso la pena para aquellos que se atrevan a matar a un unicornio para usar sus cuernos en embrujos.

\- No estoy confundido Kario, yo sé muy bien lo que vi anoche, el abuelo ha matado a alguien y tiene algún trato con la hechicera, ha convertido a un huargo en hombre para que susurre a los oídos del rey de Fanelia.

Los tres guardaron silencio analizando el alcance de las palabras de Anteras, la hechicería oscura era algo muy grave en Morkab y su abuelo les había enseñado a despreciarla tanto como él mismo lo hacía, todo el concepto que tenían de su abuelo se había transmutado en algo irreconocible al estar de acuerdo en hacer tratos con una hechicera.

\- Los tres príncipes reunidos, grandes caballeros, valerosos y atractivos escondiéndose para hablar a espaldas de su pobre abuelo – La voz profunda que provenía de entre los árboles los tomó desprevenidos, lo tres dirigieron sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas en un reflejo de defensa – Debería darles pena.

\- ¡Muéstrate! – Ordenó Kario desenfundando su espada, se escucharon los pasos amortiguados por las hojas caídas de los árboles y de entre las largas sombras apareció el hombre que Anteras vio la noche anterior en compañía de la hechicera, llevaba puesta una larga túnica de seda negra que resaltaba su cabello blanco, visto desde ése punto parecía un muerto escapado de su tumba.

\- Guarda tu espada príncipe – Ordenó el hombre acercándose a ellos – No soy tu enemigo, tampoco tu amigo, he ofrecido mi ayuda a tu abuelo y yo cumpliré mi palabra y a ustedes les conviene no molestarme.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Dalsen empujó hacia afuera su espada, solamente un par de centímetros asegurándose de que no se quedaría atascada dentro de la funda.

\- Para tu abuelo seré su mejor amigo, para ustedes seré una pesadilla y para el rey Van seré aquel aterrorizará su corazón y lo sembrará de mil dudas.

\- Eres una criatura del mundo demoníaco – Espetó Anteras con desprecio – Tú nunca has caminado en éste mundo con forma humana y lo que eres ahora no es más que un espejismo.

\- Dime joven rey ¿no extrañas a tu padre? Fue una verdadera tragedia que ésa flecha se le clavara en la pantorrilla cuando salió de cacería, una herida muy simple que envenenó su cuerpo, agonizó durante tantos días y finalmente tú subiste al trono siendo tan joven, tu abuelo ha hecho todo lo posible por enseñarte a gobernar y espero no eches en saco roto todos sus consejos – Anteras se limitó a mirar a ése hombre y un dolor agudo y corrompido invadió su alma, el recuerdo de su padre agonizante abrió una herida en su corazón que creyó había sanado, La comitiva de cacería salió muy temprano por la mañana y en ésa ocasión su padre no lo dejó acompañarlo, Anteras tuvo que quedarse furioso acompañando a los más jóvenes y a las mujeres esperando a que los cazadores regresaran y cuando lo hicieron siendo más temprano de esperado llevaban a su padre en una camilla improvisada, su pantorrilla izquierda había sido perforada por una flecha casi de lado a lado; aún recordaba el buen humor de su padre cuando él corrió junto con su madre al lado de la camilla ambos igualmente preocupados, su padre bromeaba diciendo que no era más que una astilla pero su buen humor terminó pasados dos días en que la herida comenzó a supurar muerte. Ningún sanador pudo mejorarlo y muchos aseguraban que la flecha había sido envenenada, para el rey herido no había diferencia entre día y noche delirando entre fiebres y convulsiones y pasados ocho días de una lenta agonía el rey había muerto. Su madre decidió seguirlo poco después al abrirse las venas y dejarse desangrar dentro de la tina de su baño personal. Una tragedia que había llevado a Anteras a un reinado anticipado y no esperado quedando bajo la estrecha vigilancia de su abuelo – Era un buen hombre ¿no es verdad? Comprensivo y amoroso, siempre tenía un consejo para ti cuando más lo necesitabas, una verdadera desgracia.

\- Tú no eres digno de mencionar a mi padre – Rugió Anteras desenvainando su espada, el hombre le sonrió y abriendo los brazos un fuerte ventarrón los envolvió llenándolos de polvo y hojas secas, se cubrieron los rostros con sus brazos tratando de evitar que el polvo les destrozara los ojos, cuando finalmente sintieron que el aire cesó el hombre ya había desaparecido. Los tres se miraron con preocupación y miedo y guardaron sus espadas.

"Y" 

El carruaje estaba esperándolos en una de las puertas laterales del castillo y Allen había decidido que salieran si llamar la atención. Merle, Dryden y Millerna los acompañaban y lo primero que hicieron fue subir a Flavia que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, Chid se acomodó junto a ella y espero que Allen y Hitomi subieran.

\- Nos veremos mañana – Dijo Dryden dirigiéndose a Hitomi y Allen – Espero que Van esté un poco más calmado.

\- Creo que no sé cómo me presentaré ante él mañana – Allen se notaba triste – Han pasado tantas cosas que nadie se esperó.

\- ¿Hablarás con él Hitomi?

\- Creo que no hay gran cosa qué decir Millerna – Hitomi abrazó a la reina y subió al carruaje.

\- Por favor Hitomi, habla con el amo Van – Pidió Merle al borde del llanto cuando Hitomi asomó la cabeza por la ventana, sujetó su mano y trató de sentirse fuerte.

\- Ya veremos mañana, pasa una buena noche Merle – Hitomi cerró la ventanilla y espero a que Allen se despidiera de los reyes de Asturia.

\- Todo listo – Allen subió al carruaje sentándose junto a Hitomi, el lacayo cerró la puerta y dieron la orden para comenzar la marcha. Varios minutos del camino se hicieron en silencio y un ambiente incómodo se sentía dentro del vehículo aunque Chid no podía evitar mirar de tanto en tanto a su padre.

\- No puedo creer que hayas estado en la luna fantasma Allen – Chid había roto el silencio finalmente y se había animado a hablar, deseaba fervorosamente el poder iniciar una plática con el caballero – Por favor dime cómo es.

\- Es impresionante majestad, los carruajes no usan caballos y se mueven solos, los dirigen con un disco – Los ojos de Chid brillaban por la emoción y sintió a Flavia removerse en su asiento.

\- Son autos – Murmuró ella y escondió su rostro entre el cabello para guardar silencio nuevamente.

\- Majestad, la última vez que lo vi era aún un niño, ahora ya es todo un hombre – Chid sonrió con el cumplido de Hitomi y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- Hitomi, somos amigos, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, llámame por mi nombre por favor – Ella trataba de portarse normal, de sonreír y de tranquilizarse cuando en realidad lo único que tenía en mente era el compromiso del rey.

\- ¿Cómo es la prometida de Van? – Le preguntó a Allen, aún estaba enfadada con él al haber guardado el secreto.

\- Es una mujer normal – Le contestó él, no tendría caso ahondar en la descripción sabiendo que pronto la conocería y no podría evitar ése trago amargo.

\- Supongo que debe ser una mujer hermosa.

\- No más hermosa que tú Hitomi – Terció Chid galantemente – No tienen comparación, a mí me parece una mujer algo sosa.

"Y"

Van estaba a punto de explotar en el comedor, le habían servido un gran pedazo de pan ahuecado y relleno de cordero con vegetales y solamente era capaz de mirarlo con desprecio, deseaba irse de ahí en ése momento y sacar a Hitomi de la casa de Allen. Merab estaba sentado al lado suyo y comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Al otro extremo estaba Leila que cuchicheaba con una de sus damas de compañía y lanzaban risillas que lo desquiciaban.

\- Ésta unión estará más que bendecida – Dijo Merab – Me gustaría que la boda se hiciera lo antes posible.

\- ¿Tanta es su urgencia? – Preguntó Van arrojando la servilleta sobre el plato, un mozo llegó inmediatamente a retirarlo – Tengo que consultar primero con la diosa viviente, ella es quien determinará la fecha que sea propicia.

\- Espero que no esté intentando postergar la ceremonia, la diosa viviente estará muy ocupada visitando a la gente de su reino aunque sería magnífico que ella se uniera a mi familia también – El rey anciano parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo que para Van y entre cada palabra miraba a sus tres nietos que platicaban entre ellos en voz baja – Además, me gustaría ofrecerle la mano amiga de mi mejor consejero.

\- ¿De qué me está hablando? – Van entornó los ojos y en ése momento Merab se levantó e hizo sonar sus palmas con dos fuertes aplausos, de entre las sombras del rincón del comedor salió un hombre alto y fornido que caminaba con calma, su cabello blanco refulgía con las llamas y al pasar junto a los príncipes y Merab estos se quedaron petrificados y con la boca abierta, él les dirigió una mirada tranquila y continuó su camino hasta posarse frente a los reyes, hincó la rodilla y agachó la cabeza frente a Van.

\- Le presento a mi consejero Hati el cual lo pongo a su disposición y mandato, es sabio y mesurado, créame que le será de utilidad.

El consejero de Merab miró a Van y él sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar, sus ojos feroces le recordaban el sabor de las pesadillas y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su asiento – Por favor, terminen de cenar, yo me siento un poco mal – Se excusó Van retirándose de la mesa y al irse notó el nerviosismo de los príncipes y del rey Anteras que se removían en sus sillas como si estuvieran buscando un punto débil para poder escapar.

"Y"

Sus planes variaban entre irse a su recámara y enterrarse bajo las sábanas esperando no despertar o el ir a profanar la casa de Allen y sacar a Hitomi a como diera lugar, pero en lugar de eso se lo pensó mejor y salió a los jardines, los guardias le dieron un saludo presentándole sus armas pero ignorándolos paso de largo frente a ellos y continuó el sendero que lo llevaría al bosque de los dioses.

Llegó a los monumentos mortuorios que estaban sumidos en la oscuridad y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la llama de una pequeña antorcha que ardía en memoria de sus padres y de su hermano. Puso las manos contra las rejas y miró las lápidas de piedra gris, lo acompañaba el murmullo de la leve brisa que acariciaba las copas de los árboles centenarios y en ése momento se supo más solo que nunca.

\- Hermano – Murmuró Van con dolor, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos y se sintió débil y cobarde – Ayúdame por favor… Padre, madre, si éste es el camino correcto háganmelo saber.

Se quedó arrodillado con la cabeza recargada contra la reja, oró y pidió consejo y ayuda como nunca antes lo había hecho, una cálida brisa lo envolvió como una caricia y el murmullo de los árboles parecía susurrarle secretos, alzó la cabeza prestando atención a los sonidos nocturnos y creyó escuchar a la lejanía el sonido de pasos pero se desvanecieron en el aire de la noche. Se levantó secándose las lágrimas y despidiéndose de sus padres y de su hermano se alejó del bosque.

"Y"

\- ¡Hermano! – Gritó Selene cuando Allen bajó del carruaje, corrió hasta donde él estaba y se le colgó en un abrazo asfixiante – Me tenías tan preocupada.

\- Estoy bien Selene, he vuelto – Le dijo él envolviéndola con sus brazos, Hitomi bajó después de Chid que le ofreció su mano y Flavia fue la última que bajó mirando todo con asombro.

\- Selene ¿recuerdas a Hitomi? – Allen acercó su hermana hasta donde estaba Hitomi pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- La recuerdo vagamente – Contestó finalmente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los recién llegados, al ver a Chid una extraña curiosidad la invadió.

\- Bien, hace mucho que la viste, se quedarán con nosotros ella, el rey Chid y Flavia, por favor pide al ama de laves que prepare tres habitaciones – Allen besó en la coronilla a su hermana.

\- Será agradable tener compañía en la casa, siempre estoy sola – Selene se dirigía a Hitomi al hablar, estaba encantada en tener algo de compañía de otras mujeres con las que pudiera platicar – Pasen por favor, le pediré a la cocinera que sirva algo para cenar.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo durante mi ausencia? – Preguntó Allen cuando hubieron pasado por el umbral de la puerta, ésa era la primera vez que Hitomi entraba a la casa de Allen y la descubrió fresca, limpia y ordenada con un suave aroma a lavanda.

\- Los príncipes Dalsen y Kario vinieron a cuidar de tu unicornio – Contestó Selene haciendo sonar una campanilla que descansaba sobre una mesita de patas delgadas – Y la princesa Dedaira quiso entrar ayer a tu alcoba, dijo que te convertirías en su esposo y que eso le daba derecho de mandar en ésta casa.

\- ¿Tú también estás comprometido Allen? – Preguntó Hitomi con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

\- ¡No! – Se apresuró Allen a contestar, miró a Hitomi y en sus ojos se reflejaba el enfado, Chid lo miraba con sorpresa y la forma en que Flavia lo veía era indescifrable – No me he comprometido con la princesa Dedaira y no pienso hacerlo.

\- Eso fue lo que le dije, salió enfadada y terminó perdida en el bosque, el rey Van la encontró inconsciente y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es una mujer en verdad detestable, no quisiera que ella se convirtiera en mi cuñada – El ama de llaves entró acompañada de una doncella e hicieron una profunda reverencia al ver que su patrón había vuelto a casa – Preparen tres habitaciones por favor y algo para cenar.

\- Si como algo lo vomitaré otra vez – Flavia sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Hitomi y parecía ser lo único que la mantenía consciente de la realidad que la rodeaba.

\- Será mejor que te acuestes en cuanto la recámara esté lista – Dijo Hitomi tratando de sonar comprensiva aunque tendría muchas cosas que aclarar con ella.

\- Vengan, les mostraré sus recámaras – Dijo Selene guiando a los invitados al segundo piso de la casa.

"Y"

\- Hitomi ¿podemos hablar? – Escuchó la voz de Allen al otro lado de la puerta, se lo pensó por un momento pero finalmente lo dejó entrar, él había cambiado los vaqueros y el saco de piel por un pijama de tela suave.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella a la defensiva.

\- Lamento mucho no haberte dicho nada sobre el compromiso de Van, pero no sabía cómo darte la noticia y no creí que fuera correcto que yo te lo dijera.

\- Fue peor enterarme de la manera en que pasó – Las palabras de Hitomi calaron fuertemente en Allen, sentía que había roto la confianza que ella le tenía - ¿Pasaste la noche con Flavia?

\- Sí, pero no pasó nada más, tuvo una pesadilla y solamente fui a ver que estuviera bien – Hitomi guardó silencio mientras decidía creer o no las palabras de Allen, él se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – Es verdad Hitomi, no me acosté con ella para tener algo más.

Ella miró los ojos de Allen, brillaban con una mezcla de miedo y sinceridad, ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza – Te creo Allen, solamente que me siento tan confundida… y sola.

\- No estás sola y nunca lo estarás, me tienes a mí y jamás te dejaré – Las palabras de Allen tuvieron un efecto que él no se esperó y fue el llanto de Hitomi que comenzó a brotar sin control – Te he hecho tanto daño, perdóname por favor Hitomi.

\- No Allen – Contestó ella con voz nasal – tú no me has hecho daño, me he hecho daño yo misma deseando que Van estuviera esperándome, debí imaginarme que algo así pasaría, los reyes se casan con princesas, no con personas como yo.

\- Hitomi, tú eres más valiosa que todas las princesas de Gaea y de la Luna Fantasma, Van estuvo esperándote pero esto sobrevino sin esperarlo, ahora él está comprometido contra su voluntad, tal vea exista algo que podamos hacer para evitar su boda, pero no se me ocurre qué podría ser.

\- Ya no importa… Dejaré que él siga con su vida y yo continuaré con la mía – Hitomi se tranquilizó un poco y trató de evitar que el llanto siguiera fluyendo fuera de sus ojos.

\- Necesitas descansar, mañana te mostraré el unicornio que me obsequiaron, quizás puedas montarlo – Allen intentaba distraer la mente de Hitomi, ella asintió y trató de sonreír – Mi habitación es la que está al frente, si necesitas algo por favor llámame.

Allen dio la media vuelta para salir de la recámara pero Hitomi lo sujetó por la manga de su pijama - ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? No quiero estar sola ésta noche.

"Y"

\- Mañana tendré que presentarme ante el rey – Susurró Allen en medio de la oscuridad, tenía la cabeza de Hitomi recargada contra su pecho y rodeaba su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido – Se quedarán con mi hermana, podrían ir a comprar algo de ropa y ver la ciudad, Selene está encantada de tener compañía femenina, yo estoy todo el día en el castillo y ella se queda sola aquí, se aburre mucho sola.

\- No quiero causarte problemas – Hitomi sintió la mano de Allen que se posó en su cabeza y le hizo mimos sobre el cabello.

\- No me causarán problemas – Le dijo él apretando más el abrazo – Ahora ustedes dos estarán bajo mi cuidado.

\- Chid se parece mucho a ti – Hitomi sintió a Allen removerse ligeramente – En verdad es tu hijo.

\- Se está convirtiendo en un hombre magnífico, estoy muy orgulloso de él, espero algún día poder decirle la verdad aunque creo que no será conveniente.

Hitomi guardó silencio pensando en las palabras de Allen, sabía que en verdad había amado a la princesa Marlene y amaba a su hijo, debía ser muy duro para él no poder acercarse a él como un padre comprensivo y apoyarlo en los momentos más difíciles.

Hitomi rodeó el pecho de Allen con su brazo apretándose más contra su cuerpo dejándole notar todas sus formas, sintió como el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas al tener la proximidad de él, sus dedos juguetearon con los botones de su camisa y él sujetó su mano con suavidad y en medio de las penumbras se llevó los dedos de ella a los labios y besó uno por uno.

\- Gracias por quedarte conmigo ésta noche – Le dijo Hitomi, Allen se agachó ligeramente y la besó en la frente, a tientas ella tocó su rostro y estirándose logró encontrar sus labios. Lo besó con timidez y Allen le devolvió el beso con calma, disfrutaba sentir de sus labios jugueteando con los suyos como mariposas nerviosas, deseaba postergar el momento lo más posible pero sintió como los dedos de ella trataban de desabotonar su camisa, él la detuvo sujetando su mano.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres – Le dijo él, lo que menos deseaba era que se sintiera presionada en ésa situación.

\- Es que quiero hacerlo – Las palabras de ella lo ilusionaron y dejó que abriera la camisa de su pijama mientras la besaba con dulzura, Hitomi encontró la firme piel de su torso y con movimientos inexpertos recorrió los músculos de su abdomen con la punta de sus dedos, él sintió escalofríos ansiosos y con un movimiento hábil se colocó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla.

Tal vez fuese por la ansiedad de saber que había perdido a Van, pero en ése momento más que nunca necesitó del contacto y de la cercanía de Allen, él la besaba con habilidad mientras su mano acariciaba el muslo de ella, se detuvo por un momento y con un movimiento hábil se deshizo de la camisa que cubría su torso y colocándose entre las piernas de Hitomi continuó besándola.

Ella sintió el peso amortiguado de él contra su cuerpo, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le permitió que le prodigara mil caricias con su lengua y sus labios, se hincó entre sus piernas y levantando sus caderas le sacó el camisón que le había prestado Selene para dormir ésa noche.

La encontró desnuda entre las tinieblas de la recámara, besó su cuello alternando los mimos con su lengua dejando un camino húmedo y sensible, tomó uno de sus senos con su mano y lo apretó con suavidad mientras su dedo jugaba con el pezón erecto. Hitomi gimió con dulzura y él sin resistirlo bajó hasta su pecho succionando los pezones alternándolos entre sus labios. Casi sin que ella se diera cuenta él quitó sus pantalones lanzándolos a un lugar desconocido de la recámara, sujetó la mano de Hitomi y la bajó instándola a que sujetara su dureza palpitante, ella lo hizo con delicadeza y él sin soltarla le marcó el ritmo cadencioso para que lo acariciara.

Hitomi lo descubrió rígido y a la vez suave en la punta, una humedad goteante hacía más fácil el trabajo mientras acariciaba la piel ardiente, jamás había sentido nada semejante y se preguntó cómo sería si lo besaba. Se incorporó lo suficiente y ante la sorpresa de Allen, sus labios atraparon la punta, él emitió un gemido ronco y dejó que ella descubriera su sabor. Jugueteó, lamió y chupó el pene erecto mientras sentía que Allen movía son suavidad sus caderas. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de explotar la detuvo y volvió a empujarla sobre la cama. Se recostó sobre ella separando sus piernas y hurgando entre ellas separó los labios hasta encontrar aquél botón sensible que al más mínimo roce de sus dedos reaccionaba humedeciéndola. Cambio sus dedos por su miembro rígido acariciando el clítoris de ella con la punta húmeda, Hitomi gimió y se revolvió bajo Allen mientras sentía que su interior se quemaba, él guio su virilidad anhelante hasta la entrada y empujo un poco, sintió como Hitomi se tensó y la distrajo besándola.

\- Allen… Es que yo – Murmuró ella entre besos, él atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes y mordisqueándolo con suavidad la tranquilizó.

\- Tendré cuidado – Le dijo él con voz grave, ella sintió y él continuó empujando con suavidad sintiendo cómo algo le negaba la entrada. Dejó que ella se habituara a la sensación de invasión y empujó nuevamente, ésta vez sintió como la barrera cedía e introdujo unos cuantos centímetros dentro de Hitomi que gimió mezclando el dolor con el placer. Allen se detuvo acariciando los pezones con la lengua y al sentir que ella se relajaba introdujo todo su miembro dentro de ella.

Hitomi sintió cómo la llenaba por completo dejándola acostumbrarse al tamaño y a la sensación, Allen echó las caderas hacia atrás casi hasta salir por completo y nuevamente empujó dentro de ella arrancándole un gemido ardoroso. Mantuvo un ritmo constante y lento, los gemidos escapaban de su garganta sin poder controlarlos y Allen la besaba introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca explorando con pasión todos los rincones posibles. Se descubrió respondiendo al beso con la misma pasión, chupaba y mordía los labios de Allen mientras se mecían juntos al mismo ritmo; el ritmo fue acelerando su velocidad y ahogó un grito al sentir que los dedos de Allen masajeaban el botón añorante entre los pliegues de su vagina, jamás creyó sentir semejante ardor pero era maravilloso para su cuerpo, Allen aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y sin poder controlarlo fuertes espasmos y temblores sacudieron el cuerpo de Hitomi al tiempo que gemía. Allen sintió las contracciones dentro de ella, lo absorbían y masajeaban y con una última embestida descargó dentro de ella su simiente caliente y blanca, tembló con fuerza gimiendo y suspirando para dejarse caer finalmente sobre Hitomi amortiguando su peso con sus brazos; ella le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos circulares mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento, él escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Hitomi y ella alcanzó a jalar las sábanas para cubrir a ambos. Sin abandonar el cuerpo de ella ambos empezaron a caer en el sopor del sueño al cobijo del deseo negado por tanto tiempo.

N/A Capítulo nuevo y subido de tono, espero les guste porque así van a aparecer otros más (muchos de hecho) y como les dije, no solamente entre Hitomi y Allen, sino entre varias parejas que voy a ir armando, comentarios, pedradas y críticas son bien recibidas en los reviews, nos leemos prontito.


	14. Orgullo Herido

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**ORGULLO HERIDO**

"Y"

Flavia había salido de su habitación para hablar con Hitomi, tenía que aclararle tantas cosas y necesitaba un poco de consuelo ante la sucesión de hechos que sobrevinieron en su vida pero al caminar por el pasillo oscuro se quedó recargada contra la pared detenida por los suspiros ahogados que provenían de la habitación de su amiga.

Recargó su espalda contra la pared fría y agachó con la cabeza, eso era lo último que esperaba que ella hiciera en un momento tan crucial como ése, se tragó el dolor y con pasos lentos volvió a su recámara.

"Y"

\- Señorita, su majestad el rey Van pide hablar con el capitán de sus ejércitos, quiere que vaya a verlo inmediatamente – El soldado que había sido enviado a dar el mensaje de Van estaba parado con la espalda muy derecha frente a la puerta de la casa de Allen, el sol avanzaba por el cielo y la mañana ya estaba entrada.

\- Le daré inmediatamente su mensaje – Anunció Selene un tanto preocupada de que su hermano aún no se hubiera levantado, por lo general él era el primero que comenzaba su trajinar por la casa antes de que ella se despertara y estaba en el castillo cuando el sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte; el soldado de Fanelia le dedicó una reverencia y ella ingresó corriendo a la casa, subió al segundo piso y llamó insistentemente en la habitación de Allen pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, abrió la puerta y vio la cama perfectamente tendida, del otro lado del pasillo una puerta se abrió y apareció Flavia arreglándose la blusa.

\- Buenos días Flavia – Saludó Selene con alegría - ¿Sabes si mi hermano salió temprano?

\- Él no ha salido – Contestó Flavia con voz apagada.

\- Es que no está en su habitación ni tampoco ha bajado a los establos – Los ojos de Selene se dirigieron al punto que el dedo de Flavia señalaba y era la recámara de Hitomi, Selene tragó saliva y llamó dos veces sin respuesta, armándose de valor abrió y vio a su hermano con las sábanas enredadas en sus caderas y piernas durmiendo boca abajo, Hitomi estaba al lado de él y alcanzaba a ver sus hombros desnudos - ¿Allen? – Lo llamó Selene y él se removió ligeramente.

Selene entró temerosa a la habitación mientras Flavia se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos, la joven rubia puso su mano temblorosa sobre el hombro de su hermano y lo movió ligeramente – Despierta Allen – Pidió ella nuevamente y el caballero abrió los ojos con pesadez.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él desorientado, Hitomi despertó y al ver a Selene dentro de la recámara, apenada se cubrió la cara con las mantas.

\- Han venido a buscarte del castillo el rey quiere verte inmediatamente – Al escuchar las palabras de Selene Allen fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, se había quedado dormido cuando su obligación era presentarse ante su rey temprano ése día, trató de levantarse pero notó su desnudez y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, miró sobre su hombro izquierdo y vio a Hitomi hecha una bola cubierta hasta la coronilla con las sábanas y al ver hacia la puerta estaba Flavia que miraba a ambos con expresión acusadora.

\- Bajaré en un momento Selene, gracias – Su hermana trató de sonreír y salió rápidamente de la recámara, Flavia se quedó parada un par de segundos más contra el marco de la puerta y negando con la cabeza salió cerrando con un portazo.

Allen se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, tomó sus pantalones que descansaban sobre el piso y se vistió rápidamente – Tengo que prepararme para ir a ver a Van – Dijo él, Hitomi descubrió su rostro y lo miró caminando velozmente – Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche pero será cuando vuelva, no fue correcto.

Y sin decir una palabra más él salió de la habitación cerrándola tras de sí. En el pasillo se encontró de frente a Flavia que parecía estarlo esperando.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Allen al pasar cerca de ella.

\- Yo estoy bien, la pregunta aquí es si tú lo estás – Allen detuvo su camino y miró a Flavia, ella le regresó una expresión cargada de dudas.

\- Tengo que cambiarme de ropa ¿te molesta si platicamos mientras lo hago? – Flavia apretó los labios pero lo siguió al interior de su recámara, él comenzó a hurgar entre los cajones y después de sacar toda su ropa se escondió detrás de un biombo en donde empezó a vestirse apurado - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Como si no lo supieras – Le dijo ella con frialdad, Allen la miró por encima del borde del biombo y ella estaba sentada en un sofá cerca de la ventana – Allen, apenas te conozco pero sé muy bien que Hitomi se desvivió por diez años esperando a ése hombre y ahora de buenas a primeras pasa esto ¿en qué estaban pensando?

Allen salió de su escondite amarrándose el fajín de color púrpura - Fue un error Allen y tú más que nadie saldrás lastimado – Él siguió de frente y entró a su tocador personal para poder asearse un poco, no sabía qué contestarle a Flavia pero una parte muy dentro de él sabía que sus palabras eran verdad.

\- Los dos somos adultos – Dijo él saliendo mientras se secaba los labios con una toalla – Pase lo que pase estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias, tengo que irme, por favor baja a desayunar con mi hermana y Chid, supongo que Hitomi bajará después.

Flavia se levantó del sillón y al pasar junto a Allen lo miró intensamente – Eso se llama despecho Allen, no amor.

Las palabras de ella se quedaron suspendidas en el ambiente y retumbaron dentro de la cabeza de Allen incluso después de que ella hubo salido de su recámara, se dirigió a su arcón aun masticando las palabras de ella, lo abrió y sacó un puño de monedas doradas que echó dentro de una bolsita de cuero, se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano y salió de su recámara.

Bajó directamente al comedor en donde estaban sentados Chid y Selena platicando, Flavia estaba de espaldas a él mirando por la ventana mientras bebía una taza de té.

\- ¡Buenos días Allen! – Lo saludó Chid sonriente y miró a Marlene en los ojos del muchacho.

\- Buenos días Chid, confío en que hayas dormido bien – El joven rey asintió feliz y Allen llamó a su hermana con un dedo, ella se levantó y se acercó a él – No se queden aquí el día de hoy, vayan al mercado o a recorrer la ciudad, Hitomi y Flavia necesitarán ropa, compren lo que haga falta – Y dicho esto depositó sobre la mano de Selene la bolsita que tintineó alegre al chocar las monedas dentro de ella – Lamento que me hayas visto en ése estado ésta mañana.

Selene agachó la cabeza visiblemente sonrojada – Creo que es algo perfectamente normal, pero no me lo esperaba tan pronto.

Allen abrazó a su hermana y en ése momento sintió que ella era su único apoyo, cuando se separó de ella volvió a asomarse al comedor – Mandaré un carruaje por ustedes más tarde – Flavia continuaba dándole la espalda y no se inmutó al escuchar su voz – Nos vemos más tarde… Hasta luego Flavia.

Ella giró un poco la cabeza para verlo, ninguna expresión cruzaba por su rostro y sin decirle nada volvió a dirigir su vista al jardín coronado de rosas. Allen frunció los labios y saliendo de la casa se dirigió directamente a los establos.

\- Hola Alsvid – Saludó Allen entrando al establo, su unicornio le reconoció inmediatamente y relinchó moviendo la cabeza sacudiendo su larga crin negra - ¿Me extrañaste?

Rápidamente Allen ensilló a su unicornio y sacándolo del establo lo montó para ir a galope tendido al castillo.

"Y"

Hitomi giró en la cama quedando boca arriba viendo el techo de la recámara, sintió la resaca emocional al haber hecho algo innecesario. Nunca creyó haber sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y se sintió peor que nunca al saber que era casi imposible corresponder los sentimientos de Allen. Se tapó la cara con las manos y sin deseos tuvo que levantarse para poder bajar con la hermana de Allen, Chid y Flavia que seguramente ya habían terminado con el desayuno.

Se aseó lo mejor que pudo y volvió a vestir el mismo traje que había usado en el trabajo durante el día anterior, regresó a ver la cama y encontró una mancha pequeña de sangre reseca sobre las sábanas, quitó la sábana que cubría el colchón y haciéndolo bola lo arrojó dentro de una canasta para la ropa sucia que encontró en su cuarto de baño.

Salió de la recámara y bajó las escaleras, lo único que reinaba en la casa era el silencio y al dar la vuelta sobre el corredor se encontró con una de las doncellas que la saludó con una pequeña reverencia – La señorita Selene y sus amigos están fuera en el jardín – Le dijo ella – pero me pidió que le sirviera el desayuno en cuanto se levantara.

\- Gracias – Le murmuró ella y asomándose por uno de los ventanales vio a Flavia sentada junto a Selene mientras Chid montaba uno de los caballos de Allen y lo hacía dar elegantes movimientos alzando las patas delanteras – Señorita, por favor pase al comedor, pronto llegará el carruaje para que puedan ir a la ciudad.

"Y"

\- Buenos días capitán – Saludó uno de los escuderos tratando de tomar las bridas de Alsvid pero éste reparó evitando que el muchacho se le acercara.

\- Yo me encargo de él Yolmar, no te preocupes – Allen desmontó su unicornio y lo metió a los establos de la guardia real, cuando estuvo seguro que había quedado cómodo y protegido se dirigió al castillo, en su camino se encontró con decenas de personas que lo saludaban felices de que estuviera de nuevo en Fanelia, llegó al despacho de Van y armándose de valor llamó a la puerta, escuchó la voz de Van permitiéndole la entrada y al abrir una fuerte luz matinal lo recibió cegándolo, todos los gruesos cortinajes estaban abiertos dejando que la luz ingresara a raudales en la amplia estancia, a un extremo estaba Van sentado frente a su escritorio mientras garabateaba algo sobre los papeles que Dryden le pasaba con calma.

\- Vengo a reportarme majestad – Allen se inclinó frente a Van y éste le dirigió una rápida mirada y volvió a prestar atención a los documentos que firmaba uno a uno, Dryden miró a Allen y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es el último Van, pero quizás quieras leerlo bien antes de firmarlo – Le dijo Dryden entregándole la promesa de matrimonio con la princesa Leila, Van lo leyó y lo dejó a un lado.

\- No quiero firmar eso – Le dijo Van echándose hacia atrás en su silla y arrojando la pluma dentro del tintero, Dryden tomó nuevamente el pergamino y lo releyó con calma, se especificaba el monto de la dote a la que sería acreedor Van al desposar a la princesa Leila, los títulos que adquiriría y los nuevos derechos que ambos poseerían con el matrimonio.

\- Va a ser necesario que lo firmes en algún momento – Dijo Dryden y lo metió dentro de una carpeta de cuero junto con los demás documentos que Van ya había firmado.

\- ¿Cómo está Hitomi? – La mirada que Van le dirigía a Allen era dura y llena de reproche.

\- Está bien, se quedará éste día con mi hermana y Chid para que pueda conocer la ciudad – Van se levantó de su asiento, rodeó su escritorio y miró a Allen de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está su sable capitán? – Allen tragó saliva.

\- En la luna fantasma – Contestó él, Van frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Vaya a la armería y dígale al maestro armero que le prepare otro, no puede andar por ahí sin el uniforme completo – Allen asintió y guardó silencio, las mejillas de Van estaban enrojecidas y el ceño tenía una arruga en medio.

\- Van, tienes que hablar con Hitomi – Le pidió Allen y hurgando en su cuello se sacó el pendiente de ella – Todo ha pasado tan rápido que la tomó por sorpresa, la manera en la que se enteró de tu compromiso no fue precisamente la más indicada.

Van miró el pendiente que Allen le ofrecía pero no hizo el intento de tomarlo – Eres un traidor – Escupió Van entre dientes – Te di éste pendiente para que lo cuidaras y tuvieras a resguardo de Merab, no para que fueras inmediatamente a buscar a Hitomi.

\- Van, será mejor que te calmes, Allen no previó que esto pasaría – Dryden trataban de sonar calmado pero sabía que pisaba un terreno peligroso y en cualquier momento una tormenta se desataría en ésa habitación.

\- No te atrevas a insinuar que soy el malo de la historia – Le espetó Allen con molestia – Yo no tuve planeado nada de esto y cuando finalmente conseguí regresar te encuentro en tu ceremonia de compromiso poniéndole tu capa a Leila ¡me dijiste que amabas a Hitomi! Y ella tuvo que ver cómo te comprometías con otra.

\- Mucho cuidado con sus palabras capitán, antes de ser hombre, soy rey y me debo a Fanelia. Y ya que tuve la oportunidad de recapacitar, me doy cuenta de que Leila es una buena opción, es de sangre real.

\- Si te debes a Fanelia y estabas tan seguro de tu decisión ¿por qué estás molesto? Tendrá une boda memorable majestad y su novia es una princesa, en verdad se merecen el uno al otro, Hitomi quizás no sea de sangre real, pero vale más que tú y Leila juntos.

\- Capitán, si no quiere pasar el resto de la semana en el calabozo le recomiendo que cierre la boca.

Allen se mordió la lengua tratando de contener las palabras llenas de furia que pugnaban por escapar de su boca - ¿Se le ofrece algo más a su ilustrísima majestad? – Preguntó él con tono de burla, Van se contuvo de golpearlo y en cambio le dio la espalda.

\- Retírese capitán – Ordenó Van sin mirar a Allen nuevamente, éste soltó un bufido de fastidio y salió del despacho de Van, tendría que ir a hablar con el sanador y esperaba poder calmarse mientras hacia el recorrido hasta la sala de consulta. Al dar la vuelta sobre el pasillo no vio al hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos furiosos que le cuidaban los pasos.

"Y"

\- Adelante – Allen escuchó el permiso del sanador y abriendo la puerta entró al consultorio del hombre que deshojaba interesado un ramillete de yerbas secas – Capitán, qué agradable sorpresa ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Estoy bien, gracias – Respondió Allen caminando hacia el sanador, éste dejó el ramillete sobre un trapo húmedo y llamó a Allen con una mano para que se sentará en la silla para examinarlo – En verdad no estoy enfermo – Dijo Allen defendiéndose cuando el sanador le examinó los ojos.

\- Me gustaría saber qué reacciones tiene una persona de Gaea al estar en contacto directo con el ambiente de la luna fantasma, usted es un hombre joven y fuerte y parece no tener problemas – El sanador tomó la cabeza de Allen y la inclinó a un lado para poder revisarle dentro de las orejas.

\- Créame que estoy sano – Allen se dejó hacer la inspección pero comenzaba a desesperarse – He venido por otra cosa, necesito pedirle algo.

El hombre detuvo su chequeo y miró a Allen con las cejas levantadas - ¿En qué le puedo ayudar señor Schezar?

\- Necesito té de la luna – El sanador se separó un poco de Allen y tuvo una expresión divertida.

\- Así que era eso – El hombre rio con una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a Allen – He hecho bien en venir a verme en éste momento y cuando se case también puede venir conmigo, así usted y su esposa podrán decidir cuándo tener a sus hijos.

El sanador comenzó a hurgar entre los cientos de frascos que tenía meticulosamente acomodados en los anaqueles mientras Allen sentía que su rostro ardía por la vergüenza – Aquí está – Declaró el sanador triunfante cuando encontró el frasco que buscaba, sacó con sus dedos una buena cantidad de yerba seca de color granate y la guardó dentro de una caja que le entregó a Allen después de cerrarla – Que la dama beba una taza en la mañana y otra en la noche por una semana, con eso su luna roja vendrá sin falta y no habrá riesgos – Allen agradeció sinceramente y guardó la caja con el preciado contenido dentro de su bolsillo.

\- Quisiera preguntarle algo más – El sanador asintió mientras guardaba las yerbas en su anaquel - ¿Murió el consejero del tesoro?

Hubo un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad y cuando el sanador lo miró nuevamente tenía el rostro perlado en sudor y un color amarillento invadió su piel – Creo que lo asesinaron… Fue Merab – Allen se levantó de golpe y escuchó paciente la explicación del sanador y de cómo había llegado a semejante conclusión.

\- Fue por eso que le mandé el mensaje a la reina Millerna, no sabíamos nada de usted y el rey Van me preocupa, está bajo mucha presión y no se ha dado cuenta del peligro que recayó sobre Fanelia cuando el rey Merab puso un pie sobre éste castillo.

\- Van está más molesto que nunca – Dijo Allen más para sí mismo que para el sanador – La única persona capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón es Hitomi y ahora ella también está enfadada con él, son un par de testarudos.

\- Dígame capitán, si usted tuviera la oportunidad ¿cortejaría a la señorita Hitomi? No lo quisiera admitir, pero el rey ha prometido matrimonio a la princesa Leila y eso es algo de lo que no se podrá escapar tan fácilmente, Hitomi sería un blanco fácil para Merab y necesitará protección de todo tipo. No confío en ése hombre.

\- Yo protegeré a Hitomi sin importar lo que pase, pero si ella me acepta por supuesto que la cortejaría.

\- Eso es lo que pensaba, espero que se encuentre una solución a todo esto sin necesidad de que usted y el rey se conviertan en enemigos.

\- Yo también lo espero – Dijo Allen dirigiéndose a la puerta – Muchas gracias por la ayuda y por ser leal a Van – El sanador inclinó la cabeza como despedida y se concentró nuevamente en sus yerbas medicinales.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Allen hubo salido de su sala de consulta cuando escuchó nuevamente los golpes en la puerta, cuando la abrió en lugar de encontrarse con un rostro familiar quien estaba ahí era el hombre alto con pelo blanco y ojos furiosos que aconsejaba a Merab, sin mediar palabra tomó al sanador por el cuello y lo arrojó al otro extremo de la recámara donde chocó contra un anaquel tirando cientos de frascos sobre él, Merab entró después del hombre y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Y"

Hitomi trataba de comportarse lo más normal posible pero no podía evitar sentir la mirada de Flavia que recaía sobre ella cuando fingía mirar por la ventana del carruaje – Les va a encantar la ciudad – Les dijo Selene feliz, le fascinaba la idea de comprarse algunos vestidos nuevos acompañada por más mujeres con las cuales pudiese platicar de telas y escoger listones y encajes. Chid se había ofrecido como todo un caballero a escoltarlas pero además habría dos soldados muy cerca de ellos por si sucedía algún incidente.

\- Será maravilloso poder ver la ciudad de Fanelia, la primera vez que estuve aquí casi no pude ver nada ya que fue destruida por Zaibach.

\- Mi tío Dryden me dijo que ahora es mucho más grande y gloriosa que antes – Comentó Chid emocionado – El rey Van se apoyó mucho en Allen para poder levantarla nuevamente, eran solamente ruinas, poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar a poblarla nuevamente y ahora es un centro comercial muy importante, sus principales industrias son la sal mineral, las cuerdas naturales y la lana de las ovejas de dos colas, todo eso lo venden a los demás reinos de Gaea.

\- Eres un chico culto – Le dijo Flavia a Chid - ¿Allen es tu primo o tu hermano?

Hitomi se sorprendió por la pregunta de Flavia y miró a Chid con preocupación que solamente se limitaba a sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Hitomi notó que su tono de voz se notaba ligeramente alterado. Flavia la miró con dureza.

\- Son muy parecidos, el cabello, el color de ojos, incluso la altura, pensé que era familiar tuyo.

\- Allen es mi padre – Soltó Chid de golpe haciendo que Hitomi casi se desmayase al igual que Selene, Flavia apretó su puño derecho contra sus labios y asintió.

\- Chid, tu padre fue el rey de Freid ¿de dónde sacaste semejante idea?

\- Hitomi, no tienes por qué preocuparte, lo sé desde hace tiempo, quizás desde hace cinco o seis años, me metí a la recámara de mi madre para esconderme de mis tutores y hurgando entre sus cosas encontré su diario, era algo bastante íntimo pero me aclaró muchas dudas que siempre tuve, además de que entendí por qué he sentido una conexión tan fuerte con Allen. Selene, eso te convierte en mi tía.

\- Allen me había comentado algo pero me pidió que guardara el secreto, en verdad estoy encantada de tener un sobrino como tú – Selene le tendió una mano enguantada a Chid y éste la sujetó contento.

\- Por favor, no le digan que sé la verdad, me gustaría decírselo yo aunque no sé cómo reaccionará – Hitomi y Selene asintieron aceptando la petición de Chid mientras Flavia se limitó a continuar viendo por la ventana

\- Creo que ya he conocido a hombres como Allen – Dijo Flavia finalmente y cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir.

"Y"

\- Estoy aburrido – Se quejó Kario arrojando una piedra al río que atravesaba Fanelia, él, su hermano y Anteras estaba recargados sobre un puente viendo pasar la corriente de aguas cristalinas.

\- El aburrimiento es señal de una mente sin recursos – Se burló Dalsen, estaba comiendo nueces azucaradas que le había comprado a una niñita que las llevaba cargando en una canasta decorada con flores, ésa mañana no desearon quedarse en el castillo y trataban de interponer toda la distancia posible entre ellos y su abuelo. Una escolta de veinte soldados los seguían a buen recaudo tratando de no importunarlos mientras paseaban por la ciudad aunque sus tres unicornios habían llamado la atención de los pobladores que no se atrevían a acercarse a ellos pero que los miraban e incluso salían corriendo de sus casas para ver al rey regente y a los príncipes montando esos animales míticos.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a la Diosa Viviente? – Los dos hermanos negaron con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta de Anteras, Dalsen repartió el resto de las nueces con su hermano y su primo y las comieron en silencio.

\- Anteras, es cierto lo que nos dijiste del abuelo – Dijo Kario quitándose un mechón de pelo plateado que se la brisa había posado sobre sus ojos.

\- Creo que en realidad no lo conocemos tan bien como pensábamos, ése hombre que se apareció anoche en el bosque y que habló de la muerte de mi padre fue aterrador y cuando se fue me dejó una sensación de vacío.

\- Sí, una sensación de tristeza y de soledad, yo también la sentí ¿la sentiste Kario?

\- Fue como si una mano helada me tocara el alma y ya no fuera capaz de volver a reír en mi vida – Le contestó Kario a su hermano recordando el sentimiento que lo invadió cuando desapareció el hombre al que su abuelo consideraba su consejero.

A pie del puente llegó un carruaje del castillo escoltado por dos soldados a caballo, los tres hombres pusieron atención y de él bajó la hermana del capitán, el rey de Freid y dos mujeres con las ropas más extrañas que hubiesen visto jamás.

\- ¿Preguntabas por la diosa viviente? – Le preguntó Kario a Anteras apuntando con sus ojos hacia el carruaje.

\- Sería bueno ir a presentarnos, así podemos hablar con ella sin que el abuelo tenga sus oídos en la plática – Sugirió Anteras y montando sus unicornios bajaron con paso lento por el puente.

"Y"

\- Ya llegamos, éste es el puente principal de la ciudad y es la entrada de los comerciantes – Explicó Selene, cuando bajaron del carruaje pudieron ver el puente que Selene les mencionaba y lo descubrieron lo suficientemente ancho para que pasaran dos carretas en sentido contrario, al mismo tiempo que peatones caminando con carretillas y bolsas sobre las aceras que estaban a los lados, era un cruce para conectar ambos lados de la ciudad, el sol caía a raudales sobre él y bajaba para reflejarse sobre la superficie del agua que corría imparable.

\- Buenos días señorita Selene – Escucharon una voz masculina detrás de ellos y al girarse vieron a los tres hombres magníficos montados en increíbles unicornios. Hitomi emitió una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a los caballos coronados con sus impresionantes cuernos nacarados mientras que Flavia se tapaba la boca abierta con las manos.

\- Buenos días majestades – Saludó Selene haciendo una graciosa reverencia, los hombres desmontaron y la saludaron besando su mano – Por favor, permítanme presentarles a Hitomi Kanzaki, la diosa viviente.

\- Me disculpo de antemano por no haber estado presentes anoche cuando arribó a Gaea – Dijo Anteras cogiendo la mano de Hitomi e inclinándose para besarla – Soy el rey Anteras de Morkab y estos son mis primos, los príncipes Kario y Dalsen, estamos a su servicio.

\- Gracias por su bienvenida – Dijo Hitomi mirando alternadamente a los tres hombres, Kario y Dalsen se aproximaron a ella imitando a su primo para saludarla.

\- Majestades, ya conocen al rey Chid de Freid, se está quedando con mi hermano y conmigo en nuestra casa y ella es la amiga de la Diosa Viviente, la señorita Flavia – Flavia dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre ya que no había quitado los ojos de encima de los unicornios, al ver a los tres hombres se descubrió siendo inspeccionada por el príncipe Kario que le sonreía con galantería.

\- Estoy a sus pies mi señora – Le dijo Kario que fue el primero en acercarse para besar su mano, sus ojos plateados y profundos brillaban con masculinidad, Dalsen negó con la cabeza y se talló la frente con el dedo índice – Permítame por favor ser su escolta ésta mañana.

\- ¿Vienen a visitar la ciudad? Por favor déjenos acompañarlos, es muy egoísta de su parte quedarse con éstas tres señoritas para usted solo rey Chid – Bromeó Dalsen empujando a su hermano para ponerlo junto a Selene, Kario lo fulminó con la mirada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Será un placer – Dijo Chid tratando de hacer uso de toda su educación aunque lo último que él deseaba era que ellos estuvieran cerca en esos momentos, Anteras llamó con el dedo a uno de sus escuderos y le entregaron las riendas de los unicornios, era mejor hacer el camino a pie así que Dalsen se adelantó ofreciéndole el brazo a Hitomi que lo tomó con cierto recelo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Anteras acercándose a Flavia evitando que lo hiciera Kario y obligándolo a ir cerca de Selene, éste bufó molesto y se adelantó unos pasos dejando a la hermana de Allen con Chid.

Al entrar a la ciudad la reacción de la gente fue inmediata, detenían su camino para ver pasar a los reyes y a los príncipes siendo acompañados por la Diosa viviente, al ver a Hitomi la gente se inclinaba con respeto y la gran mayoría se arrodillaba exclamando su nombre, más de uno trataba de tocar la bastilla de su pantalón o la punta de su saco y al ver todo eso Flavia sujetó a Hitomi y le susurró al oído – Dime por favor que no creen que seas una diosa de verdad, lo que hiciste con Allen anoche no fue precisamente muy celestial.

La expresión de Hitomi fue una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y enfado, no esperaba que Flavia supiera lo que había sucedido y al mirarla ella alzó las cejas en señal de reproche.

\- ¡Ése vestido sería perfecto para ti Hitomi! – Exclamó Selene fascinada al pasar frente a una de las tiendas de ropa, Hitomi lo miró y estaba hecho de seda rosa floreada y lleno de lazos.

\- Vas a parecer pastel de bodas – Rio Flavia soltándose del brazo de Anteras para dirigirse a un puestito lleno de ilustraciones de grabados, Hitomi frunció los labios y le puso una mano en el hombro a Selene.

\- Tal vez algo un poco más discreto – Le dijo a la hermana de Allen que miraba ensoñada todos los lazos – Creo que ése es algo elegante, será mejor buscar ropa que pueda usar en un día normal, estaría incómoda con ése vestido.

\- Te verías hermosa en él – Confirmó Dalsen – Podrías probártelo y ver si te sientes cómoda… Kario, ven aquí.

\- No eres mi nana – Contestó tajantemente el príncipe Kario y se alejó del grupo para acercarse a Flavia que pasaba con calma los grabados viendo uno por uno - ¿Te gusta alguno? – Le preguntó él cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, el vendedor hizo una reverencia tan profunda que parecía ser capaz de oler su propio ombligo.

\- Hay algunos que son bastante interesantes – Le contestó sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Escoge los que quieras, me gustaría obsequiártelos – Una luz roja se encendió dentro de la cabeza de Flavia y miró a Kario con detenimiento, su cuerpo resultaba alto, espigado y elegante, llevaba puesta una delgada cadena de oro en la frente y estaba decorada con pequeñas gotas de coral negro que colgaban perezosas, su largo cabello plateado refulgía con el sol y sus labios generosos sonreían con encanto.

\- No gracias – Le respondió ella y dando la media vuelta volvió a reunirse con Hitomi, Selene y Chid que seguían discutiendo sobre el vestido, Kario sonrió de medio lado y haciéndole una seña al vendedor pidió que le preparara todos los grabados dentro de un paquete junto con varios libros de ilustraciones para que los mandara después al castillo, le entrego tres monedas doradas y al hombre le brillaron los ojos, había terminado con toda su mercancía y todavía no era hora del almuerzo.

"Y"

\- Van, Allen tiene razón, debes hablar con Hitomi y tratar de solucionar éste mal entendido – Pidió Dryden después de darle una calada a su pipa de agua, Van se concentraba en mirar por la ventana deseando escapar.

\- Allen me traicionó.

\- Allen jamás haría eso, nunca podría traicionarte porque él es tu amigo – Van cerró los ojos tratando de creer las palabras de Dryden.

\- ¿Qué caso tendría que yo hablara con Hitomi?

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que detesto Van? – Preguntó Dryden dejando a un lado la boquilla – Detesto la autocompasión y tú estás muy sumergido en ella en éste momento, durante años dijiste amar a Hitomi y ahora de buenas a primeras no quieres hablar con ella.

\- Ayer traté de hablar con ella y me rechazó – Dryden se levantó molesto y encaró a Van.

\- Te vio comprometiéndote con otra mujer ¿cómo te sentirías tú si estuvieras en su lugar? – Van abrió la boca pero ninguna respuesta salía de ella – Está dolida Van, eso es lo que tiene, la has herido y tienes que encontrar la manera de acercarte a ella. Millerna me dijo que ésta mañana Allen mandó un carruaje del castillo a recogerla para que fuera a visitar la ciudad, manda a un mensajero y que la traigan aquí, por favor, habla con ella.

Van se tragó su orgullo y asintiendo aceptó la propuesta de Dryden.

"Y"

\- Diez años Hitomi, fueron diez años – Le reclamó Flavia cuando ambas se quedaron sentadas en una banca mientras Selene Y Chid compraban frutos maduros, Dalsen, Kario y Anteras habían desaparecido dentro de dos tiendas de espadas y joyería que les habían llamado la atención.

\- No lo tenía planeado – Contestó Hitomi mirando al cielo donde la luna fantasma se reflejaba pálidamente.

\- Hitomi, te vi durante diez años muriendo de amor por ése hombre y ahora que finalmente lo encontraste te vas a la cama con Allen.

\- ¡Se ha comprometido con otra mujer! – Gritó Hitomi.

\- ¿Le dejaste que se explicara? Ayer solamente vi cómo lo rechazaste y por despecho terminaste con Allen.

\- No me vengas con clases de moralidad y buenas costumbres en éste momento porque tú eres la persona que tiene menos autoridad para regañarme.

Flavia entrecerró los ojos molesta y se levantó de la banca – Espero que haya valido la pena – Trató de alejarse molesta pero antes de que se escapara Hitomi alcanzó a pescarla de la manga de su saco de mezclilla.

\- No lo puedo creer – Le dijo con sorpresa – Te gusta Allen, estás celosa.

Si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima en ése momento no la habría sorprendido tanto como las palabras de Hitomi, Flavia se quedó clavada en el piso sin poder moverse y no encontraba ninguna palabra qué usar en su defensa – Eso es irrelevante – Dijo ella finalmente tartamudeando un poco.

\- No, no lo es, por eso es que estás enojada conmigo – Hitomi soltó a Flavia y sonrió – Hace dos noches dormiste con él y ahora estás enfadada por lo que pasó anoche.

\- Tú lo has dicho, dormí pero no tuve sexo con él, son cosas que tú no sabes diferenciar, le diste alas a Francesco sabiendo que no estabas interesada en él, pregonaste amor por Van y ahora lo dejas por Allen, ojala fueras más constante con tus sentimientos – Hitomi apretó los labios molesta pero tuvo que guardar silencio ya que se acercaban Chid y Selene que platicaban animados.

\- Trajimos rames, pruébenlos – Pido Selene extendiendo un ramillete de frutos oscuros que extrañamente parecían uvas gordas, Hitomi y Flavia tomaron algunos y al probarlos los descubrieron agridulces y con un desconcertante gusto a fresa – Mi hermano tiene un licor de éste fruto, es algo fuerte pero sabe bien con leche, cuando vuelva a casa le pediré que nos dé un poco para que lo conozcan.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Chid al ver que ambas estaban calladas y a una distancia prudencial, Hitomi le sonrió asintiendo mientras que Flavia desviaba la vista tras comerse otro fruto.

\- Estamos un poco cansadas, parece que hemos hecho bastantes compras por hoy – Se justificó Hitomi viendo los paquetes que descansaban en el piso cerca de la banca en donde habían estado sentadas.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, ya casi es hora del almuerzo y la cocinera me dijo que prepararía algo muy especial para hoy – Dijo Selene feliz abriendo su parasol de encaje, Flavia la miró y le recordaba a las muñecas de porcelana que su abuela guardaba celosamente entro de un anaquel de vidrio, su cabello rubio y sus mejillas arreboladas le daban una apariencia bastante aristocrática.

\- Me hubiera gustado más pasar la mañana sin que los príncipes y el rey de Morkab estuvieran con nosotros – Se quejó Chid metiendo la mano dentro del cono de papel en donde venían las frutas, cogió algo parecido a una manzana pero de color morado y le dio una buena mordida, crujió salpicando sus labios con jugo oscuro y en ése momento pareció más que nunca un niño pequeño.

\- A mí me agradan – Contestó Selene limpiando con su pañuelo los labios de su sobrino aunque tenía que pararse de puntitas para alcanzarlo – Quien no me agrada es Dedaira.

\- ¿Quién es Dedaira? – Preguntó Hitomi viendo que los príncipes salían riendo de la tienda que estaba calle arriba.

\- La princesa de Morkab, es arrogante y altanera, dice que se va a casar con mi hermano, si eso sucede me volveré loca, llegó a casa mandando como si fuera la dueña, su primo Dalsen parece ser el más serio de todos y el único que puede controlarla a ella y a su descocado hermano, es hermana de Leila, la prometida de Van – Selene soltó las palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias, la sonrisa de Hitomi se apagó, al notarlo Selene se apresuró a disculparse – Lo lamento mucho Hitomi, lo había olvidado.

\- No te preocupes – Le dijo ella tratando de quitarle de encima el peso de la culpa – No importa.

Flavia le dirigió una mirada de reprobación - ¿Quién es Dalsen? Creo que los he confundido.

\- Es el príncipe de cabello negro, es muy agradable y educado, su hermano es Kario, también es agradable pero parece estar más ocupado pensando en sus propios asuntos – Flavia asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los príncipes que venían bajando por la calle, se detuvieron frente a una tienda y pronto salió Anteras seguido de un vendedor que le dedicaba reverencias profundas.

\- En Freid corre el rumor de que Kario tiene dos hijos ilegítimos, parece que su diversión es conquistar doncellas, lo ha tomado como un reto personal, sabe que es atractivo y lo usa como ventaja – Selene soltó una risilla divertida viendo al piso al escuchar la información que Chid le había dado.

\- ¿Y el rey?

\- Hay dos reyes Hitomi, Anteras es el joven y no sabemos mucho sobre él, cuando está con su abuelo siempre está callado pero ahora que está con nosotros se porta muy parlanchín, creo que le tiene miedo al rey viejo – Hitomi asintió cuando Selene guardó silencio, los príncipes y el rey habían llegado hasta donde estaban ellos y no habían dejado de hablar en alto moraébico, Flavia alcanzó a comprender un par de palabras y parecía que se centraban en el doble filo de una espada que les había gustado.

\- Vaya, consiguieron rames – Dijo Kario con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos al ver las frutas que tenían Hitomi y Flavia en las manos – En Morkab solamente crecen a finales del verano y los que llegan después ya no están tan frescos.

\- Toma – Le dijo Flavia poniéndole los frutos en la mano, Kario no se lo pensó dos veces y se llevó uno a la boca, al morderlo el fruto explotó liberando su jugo.

\- Tienes un serio problema con ésa fruta – Le dijo Dalsen a su hermano sonriéndole.

\- Cállate, tienes envidia porque yo si tengo rames y tú no.

\- Aquí hay más – Le dijo Hitomi a Dalsen y le ofreció los frutos con las manos abiertas, él los tomó con delicadeza rozando sus dedos sobre las palmas de Hitomi.

\- A veces se portan como niños, por favor disculpen a mis primos, tienen serios problemas de personalidad – Dijo Anteras con tono de broma, cerca de ellos escucharon el galope de un caballo y de él desmontó un mensajero del castillo, al estar frente al grupo dobló la rodilla hincándose en las baldosas duras.

\- ¿Qué pasa muchacho? – Preguntó Anteras retomando la postura inmaculada de su papel de rey.

\- Majestades, el rey Van de Fanelia pide que la Diosa Viviente acuda con él al castillo, me ha enviado para que la escolte en su camino – El corazón de Hitomi dio un pequeño salto de alegría al escuchar que Van deseaba verla.

\- Vuelve al castillo – Ordenó Dalsen – Nosotros escoltaremos a la Diosa Viviente de vuelta al castillo.

El muchacho titubeó por un momento pero finalmente se decidió por montar su caballo y volver con su rey.

\- Espero que no haya sido atrevido de mi parte el tomarme libertades que no me corresponden – Se disculpó Dalsen echando su cabello hacia atrás, al moverlo destellos de un azul intenso escaparon en chispas de luz.

\- No, por supuesto que no – Contestó Hitomi sonriendo con timidez, al verla Flavia giró los ojos. Sin más y después de llamar a dos soldados para que se llevaran las compras al carruaje decidieron retomar el camino de vuelta al castillo.

"Y"

\- Cómo detesto estar sentada sin hacer nada – Se quejó Millerna poniendo una manos sobre su vientre abultado, ése día su hijo había girado sin parar causándole malestar, la única persona que le hacía compañía en ése momento era Merle que tejía una bufanda con los dedos.

\- Debe descansar, se lo dijo el sanador – Le respondió Merle revisando el largo de su bufanda.

\- Espero que Van y Hitomi logren hablar, esto está muy mal y los dos son tan tercos – Millerna le dio un trago al té que ya se había enfriado y al estirarse para dejar la taza sobre la mesa sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre, ahogó un gemido profundo y Merle se levantó alarmada – Merle, ve por Dryden por favor.

Merle salió corriendo en búsqueda de Dryden, sabía que había pasado toda la mañana en el despacho de Van revisando documentos importantes así que se dirigió hacia ése lugar, al llegar golpeó la puerta con fuerza con la mano abierta y Van abrió sorprendido por la insistencia.

\- Merle, ¿Pero qué…

\- ¡La reina Millerna empezó con el trabajo de parto! ¡Me pidió que viniera a buscar al rey Dryden! – Dryden se levantó de su sillón y corrió hacia donde estaba Merle.

\- No es posible, le faltan más de dos semanas, tengo que ir a verla – Dryden salió apresurado hacia la recámara de Milerna siendo seguido por Van y Merle, al llegar a la habitación encontró a Millerna de pie recargada sobre una mesa, estaba pálida y se sujetaba el vientre con fuerza.

\- Dryden, necesito ayuda – Pidió con voz suplicante, Dryden la sujetó dándole apoyo para llevarla a la cama, Van al ver la escena salió en busca del sanador.

Corrió por los pasillos sin detenerse en ningún momento y al llegar a la puerta del consultorio la abrió sin miramientos, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando encontró el lugar destrozado, los anaqueles habían sido volcados y había pedazos de vidrio de los frascos rotos tapizando el piso, Van entró con cautela y después de revisar en todas partes salió de la consulta. Algo había sucedido en el lugar y el sanador había desaparecido, necesitaría tiempo para poder investigar por qué estaba todo destruido y encontrar al sanador lo más pronto posible. Bajó corriendo los escalones, cruzó los patios y no respondió ante los saludos y reverencias de los cortesanos que se encontraba en el camino, solamente deseaba encontrar a Allen, era el único que lo podría ayudar en ése momento.

Llegó al patio de la guardia y lo encontró supervisando las prácticas de esgrima de los reclutas nuevos - ¡Allen! – Le gritó con fuerza, se había quedado sin aliento y los pulmones comenzaban a arderle, el capitán al escuchar su nombre dejó su trabajo y se apresuró a ir con él.

\- Van ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó alarmado al ver el semblante de Van.

\- Millerna va a dar a luz y no está el sanador por ninguna parte, necesito que lo encuentren – Allen apretó los labios y dando órdenes organizó a sus soldados para que buscaran al sanador, se dividieron en grupos de tres hombres y salieron presurosos hacia todos los puntos del castillo, patios, jardines y sótanos.

\- Todo saldrá bien Van – Le dijo Allen tranquilizándolo – Vamos con Millerna y Dryden, necesitarán sentirse apoyados.

Regresaron al interior del castillo y lo primero que vieron fue a Leila parada al pie de las escaleras – Majestad – Saludó a Van con una reverencia - ¿Qué sucede? Hay mucho movimiento en el castillo.

Van se pensó por un momento si sería apropiado darle información de lo que estaba sucediendo pero supo de que a final de cuentas se enteraría de cualquier manera – La reina Millerna se ha puesto mal y necesitamos al sanador, no aparece por ninguna parte.

Los ojos de Leila brillaron de emoción – Yo tengo conocimientos y soy una excelente sanadora – Allen detectó presunción en sus palabras y miró a Van, parecía que no tenían más opciones en ése momento.

\- Bien, ven con nosotros… Leila.

"Y"

El rey y los príncipes de Morkab venían a la cabeza de la marcha, eran seguidos por el carruaje del castillo y rodeados por soldados para protegerlos, los pobladores y campesinos que se encontraban detenían su faena para admirar a semejante comitiva encabezada por los jinetes en sus unicornios.

\- Me alegra que tú y Van puedan hablar Hitomi – Chid se veía radiante y se alegraba que sus amigos pudiesen hacer las paces, Hitomi trató de sonreír pero no tenía ni idea de qué podría decirle a Van, todo lo que le venía a la mente eran reproches y reclamos por haberla cambiado por una princesa.

\- Espero poder aclarar las cosas – Dijo Hitomi sin mucha seguridad, el carruaje se detuvo al haber cruzado la enorme entrada al castillo y al abrirse la puerta estaba un mozo esperando para ayudar a bajar a las mujeres.

El castillo que alguna vez Hitomi conoció ahora doblaba su tamaño y poderío, la estructura sencilla y sólida se bañaba bajo los rayos del sol dándole un aspecto majestuoso y los patios cubiertos de mosaicos mostraban facetas de la historia de Fanelia. Anteras, Dalsen y Kario desmontaron de sus unicornios y le entregaron las riendas al mozo para que los llevara nuevamente a los establos, un paje se acercó hasta Hitomi y después de inclinar la cabeza señaló hacia el castillo – Su majestad el rey de Fanelia se disculpa por no venir a recibirla en persona, pero se encuentra en éste momento acompañando al rey Dryden ya que la reina Millerna tiene síntomas de que dará a luz muy pronto a un príncipe o princesa de Asturia.

\- ¡Tengo que ver a Millerna! – El paje dio un brinco de sorpresa cuando escuchó la orden de Hitomi, él aceptó y la guio al interior del castillo dejando a Anteras, Dalsen y Kario parados a mitad del patio.

Hitomi apuraba al paje para que caminara más rápido, Flavia la seguía a buena distancia y al doblar en un pasillo vio a una mucama salir de una habitación llevando un montón de sábanas sanguinolentas y antes de que cerrara la puerta escuchó el grito de dolor de Millerna.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó Hitomi alarmada, Dryden alzó la cabeza que tenía recargada entre sus manos meciéndose los cabellos, estaba pálido y parecía al borde del llanto, Van estaba recargado contra la pared y miró a Hitomi con aire dolido, Allen estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y tenía la quijada cerrada con fuerza.

\- Algo está mal – Dijo Dryden con voz quebrada – Cuando nació Dylmar no pasó esto.

\- ¿Quién está con ella? ¿Hay un médico? – Van y Dryden se miraron extrañados sin entender lo que Hitomi les preguntaba.

\- Quiere saber si hay un sanador – Explicó Allen suspirando, nadie había encontrado al sanador real y ahora la vida de Millerna pendía de un hilo.

\- El sanador ha desaparecido… La princesa Leila está con ella – Hitomi frunció los labios molesta al escuchar el nombre de la prometida de Van, sin decir nada más se giró buscando a Flavia.

\- Vas a entrar ahí conmigo – Ordenó Hitomi con voz dura, Flavia miró en todas direcciones buscando cómo escapar.

\- Yo no soy médico, con trabajos puedo desinfectarme un corte en el dedo y no sé nada de partos – Se excusó ella hablando velozmente.

\- Ayudaste en un parto – Dijo Hitomi tajante y pescó a Flavia por un brazo.

\- Fue el parto de Dalila y es una pequinés – Hitomi caminó enfurecida jalando a Flavia con ella, Van y Dryden estuvieron a punto de detenerla pero Allen hizo una seña hacia ellos dejando que Hitomi siguiera su camino.

\- Es casi lo mismo – Hitomi abrió la puerta de golpe y el panorama era peor de lo que esperaba, la cama en donde estaba Millerna era una mancha de sangre y las mucamas dirigidas por Merle quitaban las sábanas y toallas tan rápido como podían, frente a Millerna estaba una mujer joven de cabellera rubia que parecía estar desesperada, al ver la intrusión puso los brazos en jarras.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a entrar así?! – Gritó ella enfurecida, Dryden, Van y Allen asomaron la cabeza, ninguno se atrevía a intervenir.

\- ¡Muévete! – Le gritó Hitomi empujándola a un lado – Lo lamento Millerna, pero tengo que tocarte – Millerna asintió ahogando un grito mientras Hitomi le echaba las piernas hacia arriba y las separaba, Leila se aproximó furiosa tratando de quitarla del medio.

\- Si la tocas te arranco el cabello – Le dijo Flavia siseando entre dientes.

\- ¡Estúpida campesina! – Se burló la princesa parándose bien derecha – Soy la princesa Leila de Morkab y si ordeno que te maten te mandarán inmediatamente con el verdugo.

Flavia sonrió con desprecio y moviéndose más rápido de lo que esperaba Leila, la tomó de la mano torciéndosela, cuando la princesa se agachó con dolor Flavia la empujó fuera de la recámara - ¡Maldita inútil! – Le gritó Flavia antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Hitomi ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó Merle con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Esto no está nada bien, viene sentado.

"Y"

N/A. Ya está listo el capítulo nuevo; sé que soy mala, mala malota por haber hecho que Hitomi perdiera la virginidad con Allen, muchas esperaban que fuera con Van pero si es así sería predecible, hay que darle giros, espero les guste éste capítulo, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	15. Profanación

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**PROFANACIÓN**

"Y"

\- ¿Hitomi sabe lo que está haciendo? – Preguntó Dryden preocupado, Leila se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer.

\- Es sanadora – Dijo Allen – Sabe muy bien cómo ayudar a Millerna.

\- ¡Exijo que las castigues! – Gritó Leila furiosa dirigiéndose a Van, él se sorprendió con el tono de voz de ella ya que siempre le había demostrado un aire de tranquilidad.

\- ¿A quiénes? – Preguntó él socarronamente.

\- A ésas dos campesinas que me sacaron de ahí, ellas no tienen ningún conocimiento y me han faltado el respeto, como futura reina de Fanelia exijo…

\- No puedes exigir nada Leila – Escuchó la voz de Dalsen a sus espaldas, giró y vio a sus primos que llegaban caminando con paso calmado – Es la Diosa Viviente y quien le ha faltado el respeto fuiste tú.

\- Yo solamente estaba atendiendo el parto de la reina Millerna, como sanadora es mi deber el asistirla.

\- ¿Tú de sanadora? – Se carcajeó Kario – El saber diagnosticar una indigestión no te hace sanadora Leila, ellos tienen entrenamiento y tú… Tienes un cabello tan lindo.

Leila se acercó a Kario y con un ágil movimiento le cruzó la cara con una bofetada, Kario la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca y se la apretó con dolor – Recuerda con qué mano hiciste esto Leila porque te la voy a cortar cuando duermas, pequeña inútil consentida.

\- Ya basta – Ordenó Anteras con voz profunda – Leila, te disculparás con la señorita Kanzaki cuando pueda resolver el problema que tiene en éste momento y no molestarás a Flavia o yo mismo me encargaré de que te arrepientas por tu mal comportamiento.

Leila enrojeció por la ira y sin decir más salió con paso furioso.

\- Me apena que hayan visto éste espectáculo – Se disculpó Anteras – Yo mismo me encargaré de que Leila no vuelva a molestar a la Diosa Viviente ni a Flavia, permítanos quedarnos aquí para hacerles compañía y les ofrecemos nuestra ayuda en lo que sea necesario.

"Y"

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi dulce clavel? – Preguntó Merab con voz zalamera, había encontrado a Leila llorando en uno de los balcones del piso que ellos usaban.

\- Me han faltado al respeto abuelo – Contestó ella entre hipidos – Le exigí a Van que castigara a ésas dos plebeyas y no hizo nada, incluso Anteras, Dalsen y Kario se pusieron del lado de ellas.

\- ¿De quién estás hablando?

\- De la tal Diosa Viviente y de su amiga, me echaron cuando estaba atendiendo el parto de Millerna, me hicieron quedar en ridículo y a Van no le importó.

\- Ya veo – dijo Merab pensativo – Leila, no podemos hacer nada ahora contra la Diosa Viviente, todos en Fanelia la apoyan, pero quizás podamos mostrarle a su amiga lo que sucede cuando molestan a mis nietas… Fenrir, encárgate de esto.

Leila no había visto al hombre que seguía a su abuelo y parecía que había salido de entre las sombras, sus ojos desprendían furia y parecía ser capaz de aplastar cabezas solamente con su mano.

\- Conocerá lo que es el dolor – El hombre sonrió mostrando sus colmillos alarmantemente afilados.

"Y"

\- Millerna, escúchame bien, tu bebé no podrá salir y ambos morirán si no hago algo – Le dijo Hitomi a Millerna mientras sostenía su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la reina pero ella asintió sin dudarlo.

\- Vas a tener que cortarme – Dijo Millerna conteniendo el miedo – Por favor, sálvalo.

\- Bien – Aceptó Hitomi con dureza y quitándose el saco lo arrojó sobre un sillón, se arremangó las mangas y llamó a Merle – Necesito instrumental, tráeme un cuchillo, lo más afilado que encuentres… También necesito anestésico, algo con lo que pueda hacer dormir a Millerna.

\- Extracto de suzupa – Gimió Millerna – Lo usan los sanadores para poder hacer dormir a los pacientes y operarlos.

\- Todo eso debe estar en el consultorio del sanador, lo traeré inmediatamente, Flavia ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes a cargar las cosas – Flavia agradeció que la sacaran del lugar, lo que menos deseaba era quedarse a ver cómo se le iba la vida a la reina, salieron al pasillo donde los reyes, príncipes, Allen y Selene esperaban tratando de distraer a Dryden.

\- ¿Cómo está Millerna? – Preguntó Dryden desesperado,

\- Necesitamos extracto de suzupa – Contestó Merle sin detenerse a mirarlo, ella y Flavia corrieron al consultorio del sanador sin prestar atención a las preguntas que los demás hicieron.

"Y"

\- Es aquí – Declaró Merle casi sin aliento, ella y Flavia estaban paradas frente a la puerta del consultorio, abrieron y dentro encontraron un desastre colosal, caminaron sobre los vidrios rotos haciéndolos crujir mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar que en otro momento fue ejemplo de orden y disciplina.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar algo en éste desastre? – Preguntó Flavia mirando hacia todas direcciones.

\- Él guarda todos sus instrumentos dentro de una franela enrollada, es de color negro, búscala mientras yo encuentro el extracto – Ambas empezaron a remover cajones y estantes sin éxito, cuando Merle alzó la vista vio un anaquel cerrado con llave en lo más alto de la estantería, dentro brillaban los frascos y recipientes con los medicamentos más fuertes – Debe estar ahí – Murmuró Merle y de un salto se encaramó sobre una repisa para poder trepar.

\- Por favor no te caigas, ya Hitomi tiene bastantes problemas por ahora – Pidió Flavia sin dejar de buscar la franela, Merle no le contestó y continuó con su ascenso, una vez que estuvo frente al anaquel vio un frasco pequeño de color ámbar, era el extracto de suzupa que necesitaban con urgencia.

\- Bien hecho ¿ahora cómo lo vas a abrir? – Preguntó Flavia mirando a Merle con preocupación.

\- Arrójame el pisapapeles – Flavia tomó el pesado cuadro de madera tallada que descansaba sobre el escritorio, le dio impulso para arrojarlo y rogó que llegara hasta donde estaba Merle y ella apenas lo alcanzó a sujetar con las uñas – Quítate de ahí que te va a caer el vidrio encima.

Se escuchó el fuerte golpe de la madera rompiendo el cristal y sorteando los vidrios rotos Merle metió la mano para tomar el frasco con el preciado medicamento – Voy a bajar ¿encontraste la franela?

Flavia revolvió los cajones uno a uno y finalmente encontró la franela enrollada, la extendió y dentro había toda clase de instrumentos médicos que ella jamás había visto – ¡La tengo! – Gritó emocionada, Merle le hizo una seña y ambas salieron de prisa sin notar las manchas de sangre coagulada detrás de la puerta.

"Y"

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó Dedaira que sentía la cara hinchada por el golpe.

\- Pareces un pez podrido – Le contestó Leila disgustada, de lo que menos quería hablar en ése momento era sobre la apariencia de su hermana que era bastante deplorable con los moretones que tenía en la frente y en las mejillas.

\- Eres despreciable… ¿Crees que Allen podría venir a visitarme después?

\- No lo creo, está muy ocupado con las campesinas que tiene en su casa.

\- ¿Qué campesinas? – Leila trató de incorporarse pero una punzada de dolor le pellizco la cabeza y tuvo que recostarse nuevamente.

\- Ésa tal Diosa Viviente y su amiguita, se están quedando con él en su casa – Dedaira abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

\- Y su hermana está muy feliz de que estén ahí, supongo.

\- Al parecer sí – Leila se sirvió zumo de frutas en una copa y le dio un sorbito - ¿Qué tiene que ver su hermana?

\- Ayer ella fue muy grosera conmigo, técnicamente me echó de su casa, por lo que veo tiene a sus favoritas – Dedaira sentía las venas de su cabeza palpitar con furia, no podía aceptar que Allen tuviera preferencia por ésas plebeyas en lugar de ella.

\- Pues a mí me echaron de la recámara de Millerna, yo estaba cumpliendo mi deber como sanadora y llegaron ésas dos quién sabe de dónde y me sacaron a empujones, como si ellas supieran lo que hacen, espero que Millerna y su hijo mueran y toda la culpa recaiga sobre la Diosa Viviente.

\- Yo tendré que hablar con Allen y exigir que se me trate con respeto en su casa, como su futura esposa tengo derecho de mando sobre ella ¿le podrías decir a un paje que venga? Quiero mandarle un mensaje a Allen.

Leila frunció la nariz pero terminó por aceptar el requerimiento de su hermana.

"Y"

\- Son... Cinco gotas Hitomi… Con eso es suficiente – Murmuró Millerna, Hitomi contó las gotas echándolas dentro de un vaso con agua y sujetando la cabeza de Millerna la ayudó a que bebiera el contenido.

\- Merle, necesito que vigiles que no deje de respirar – Ordenó Hitomi cuando notó que el sopor invadía a Millerna haciéndola dormir – Flavia, si ya tienes las manos bien limpias necesito que me asistas, me vas a pasar el instrumental cuando te lo pida.

\- Yo estudié literatura francesa precisamente para no ver esto, tú y Francesco son los que saben cómo hacer éstas cosas – Murmuró Flavia secándose las manos, todos los instrumentos del sanador habían sido extendidos sobre una mesa después de desinfectarlos a fuego vivo, Hitomi tomó una navaja bien afilada y pinchando el vientre de Millerna observó si había alguna reacción en ella, cuando confirmó que estaba profundamente dormida comenzó con la operación.

– Limpia la sangre – Flavia obedeció sin rechistar secando la sangre con un trapo de algodón que pronto cambió su color de blanco a rojo encendido, Merle vigilaba la respiración de Millerna pero no podía evitar cerrar los ojos apretándolos ante la escena.

"Y"

\- ¿Estás seguro de que Hitomi es sanadora? – Le preguntó Van a Allen tratando de romper el silencio que pesadamente había caído sobre ellos.

\- Sí lo es y estoy seguro de que sabe lo que está haciendo – Explicó Allen cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

\- Ya llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro – Se quejó Dryden levantándose por enésima vez, Dalsen lo miró caminar de un lado a otro y recordó que su madre ni su hermano menor habían sobrevivido al parto.

\- Todo estará bien Dryden – Dalsen trató de calmarlo pero el rey de Asturia se acercaba a la puerta pegando la oreja a la madera tratando de escuchar algo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dryden hablaba con voz quebrada, trataba de hacerse el fuerte pero sentía que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

\- Porque Hitomi es una mujer inteligente – Le contestó Kario echando los brazos detrás de su cabeza – Es una sanadora y tú sabes que su entrenamiento es muy duro, al menos aquí en Gaea tienen que estudiar con los sabios por muchos años en la ciudad del silencio y no todos terminan el entrenamiento ¿cómo será en la luna fantasma?

\- Acuden a un colegio – Dijo Allen recordando las explicaciones que ellas le habían dado de la luna fantasma – Estudian por cinco o seis años y practican con los enfermos, tienen muchos exámenes y pruebas para demostrar sus conocimientos, cuando terminan pueden empezar a atender a los pacientes o continuar estudiando para poder cuidar padecimientos en específico, el hermano de Flavia también es un sanador, pero específicamente atiende padecimientos de las mujeres.

\- Eso sí que es útil – Dijo Selene sonriendo – Un médico que sepa exclusivamente de las enfermedades femeninas, ojala existiera algo así en Gaea.

El ambiente se exacerbó al escuchar el llanto del bebé que acababa de nacer en la habitación cerrada a cal y canto, Dryden golpeo la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos – Abran por favor – Pidió sin dejar de golpear la madera, la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió Merle sonriente llevando en brazos a un bebé que lloraba envuelto en toallas blancas, se lo entregó a Dryden que sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

\- Es un niño – Le dijo Merle sin poder disimular la felicidad, Dryden besó la frente de su hijo y trató de ver al interior de la recámara, Millerna estaba dormida y de espaldas a él estaba Hitomi que trabajaba afanosamente sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo está Millerna? – Dryden intentó entrar pero Merle se interpuso entre él y el hueco de la puerta.

\- Hitomi la está suturando, es mejor que esperes afuera por un momento – Dijo Flavia que se había aparecido frente a ellos bloqueando la vista de Dryden, estaba pálida y mareada, le hizo una seña a Merle con la cabeza y ambas entraron a la recámara nuevamente dejando a Dryden con su hijo para que se conocieran.

\- Por favor, déjame verlo – Pidió Selene acercándose llena de curiosidad, Dryden le sonrió y dejó que ella cargara al recién nacido que no dejaba de berrear – Es tan pequeñito y delicado – Selene lo fue presentando a todos y cuando llegó con Allen se lo quitó para cargarlo él mismo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y salió Hitomi, tenía manchas de sangre sobre la blusa y llamó a Dryden con un dedo, cuando él entró cerró la puerta prohibiendo el paso a los demás.

Dryden se acercó a Millerna que aún dormía profundamente, tenía los labios entreabiertos y estaba un poco pálida – Ésta noche es crucial – Dijo Hitomi sentándose en un sillón cerca de la cabecera de la cama, Dryden se sentó en la orilla acariciando la mano laxa de su esposa – El niño venía sentado y no había manera de que naciera de manera normal, él se pudo haber ahogado y Millerna estaría muerta, tuve que abrirla para sacarlo.

El silencio reinó en la habitación y solamente era amortiguado por el ruido que hacían Flavia y Merle al depositar todas las herramientas médicas dentro de un recipiente con agua.

\- ¿Estará bien? – Hitomi suspiró y tomó el pulso de Millerna, era estable aunque un poco débil.

\- Tengo que vigilar que no tenga fiebre, si aparece es que hay una infección y se deberá tratar inmediatamente, me gustaría quedarme aquí está noche por si me necesita – Dryden asintió más tranquilo pensando en que Hitomi estaría cerca de la reina para cuidarla, le pediría a Van que ordenara instalar un camastro para ella, él podría dormir en el sillón sin ningún problema, no quería separase demasiado de Millerna.

\- ¿Dryden? – Escuchó que Millerna lo llamaba con voz débil, se acercó a ella y le besó los labios.

\- Aquí estoy – Dijo él apretando su mano, ella sonrió y cerró los ojos.

\- El bebé…

\- Está bien, lo tiene Selene, es un niño – La reina sonrió y asintió tranquila.

\- Voy a tener una cicatriz muy fea – Poco a poco Millerna estaba quedándose dormida nuevamente, Dryden se acercó la besó con ternura.

\- Para mí siempre serás la más hermosa – No sabía si Millerna lo había escuchado pero al menos estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que se encontraban bien ella y su hijo.

\- Ve por el bebé – Pidió Hitomi, se acercó a Millerna y le soltó el moño de su bata liberando sus senos hinchados – Deben alimentarse al nacer.

"Y"

\- ¡Gran bendición de los cielos! – Exclamó Merab abriendo los brazos exagerando el drama al llegar al pasillo donde estaban todos reunidos, sus nietos lo miraron con recelo y prefirieron no hablar. Se dirigió directamente a Allen que aún cargaba al príncipe de Asturia, rozó la mejilla delicada del bebé con su dedo huesudo y seco y le sonrió a Allen – Voy a ser tan feliz cuando tú y mi dulce Delaila comiencen a darme bisnietos.

Allen miró con frialdad a Merab pero finalmente dirigió sus ojos a otro lado - ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo majestad? – Preguntó Van deseando que Merab se largara lejos.

\- Ahora que lo dices rey Van, sí hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar – Merab se sentó junto a Anteras y le puso la mano sobre la rodilla – Mi pequeña Leila me dijo que la amiga de la Diosa Viviente fue bastante grosera con ella y que tú no hiciste nada al respecto, debo recordarte que ella es tu prometida y debes procurar que todos tus súbditos la respeten tanto como a ti.

\- Ni Hitomi ni ella son mis súbditas – Contestó Van con voz dura – Leila aseguró ser sanadora y se puso la vida de la reina Millerna en sus manos y en lugar de ayudarla solamente empeoró su estado, si la sacaron de la recámara es porque no hacía falta su ayuda en ése momento. Se le dio una oportunidad y demostró no poder manejar la situación.

\- Ambas merecen una lección – El consejero de Merab había aparecido en silencio como una sombra escurridiza, al verlo Dalsen, Kario y Anteras se sintieron nerviosos – Veinte latigazos bastarán para que comprendan que no le deben faltar el respeto a la futura reina de Fanelia.

\- ¿Van a castigar a las personas que salvaron la vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo? – Preguntó Dryden sorprendido, acababa de salir de la recámara y escuchó la sugerencia del consejero de Merab – Debes estar loco, Van ¿quién es éste hombre?

\- Creo que… el rey Merab me lo ofreció como consejero, pero con ésta idea me ha dejado bien en claro que no lo quiero en mi corte – Contestó Van levantándose, Merab se levantó también y retó al rey de Fanelia con la mirada – Por favor majestad, puede conservar a éste hombre como consejero ya que no me interesa que su primera sugerencia sea aplicarle el castigo físico a Hitomi o a alguien más.

\- Está cometiendo un grave error rey Van de Fanelia – Le dijo Merab sin disimular la molestia – Nadie puede faltarle el respeto a mí o a mi reino, ni tú ni tu amiguita de la luna fantasma, si tú no la castigas lo haré yo mismo… Hati, los veinte latigazos serán para cada una y mañana harás cumplir el castigo al medio día en la plaza del pueblo, trata de llegar al hueso con cada golpe.

Todos se miraron preocupados, Merab había ido muy lejos al atreverse a dar órdenes dentro del mandato de Van – No trate de extralimitarse majestad – Contestó Van furioso, Dryden tomó a su hijo y regresó a la recámara para entregárselo a Hitomi, Allen dejó su asiento una vez que estuvo libre y se paró cerca de Van – Usted debe comprender que es un huésped de mi reino y no puede dar órdenes, mucho menos aplicar castigos físicos sin mi consentimiento.

Merab se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse nuevamente y vio a Dryden salir con las manos libres, cruzó los brazos y lo miró con aire despectivo – Por favor muchacho – Dijo Merab recobrando la compostura – Era solamente una broma, por supuesto que jamás aprobaría semejante castigo y mucho menos para la señorita Hitomi o su amiga, creo que ésta pobre cabeza vieja necesita descansar un poco, me iré a tomar una siesta… Anteras, ven conmigo.

\- No – Contestó Anteras con seguridad – Me quedaré aquí un rato más, igual se quedarán Dalsen y Kario.

Merab miró a su nieto mayor con furia, era la primera vez que se atrevía a negarse a cumplir sus órdenes – Bien, los veré más tarde, Hati, vámonos.

El consejero de Merab se despidió con una reverencia sin dejar de mirar a Van con rencor, una vez que se hubieron ido todos respiraron más tranquilos.

\- Esto sí que fue incómodo – Dijo Chid liberando el aire de sus pulmones.

\- No sé qué le pasa – Dalsen miró sus manos y no se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia Van – No confío en ése hombre.

\- ¿No confías en él? Pensé que era el consejero del rey – Van se sentía intrigado con la declaración de Dalsen, vio que Anteras se mordía los labios con precaución y negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca lo habíamos visto en la corte – Anteras finalmente se había atrevido a decir la verdad, sabía de los riesgos que corría al decir semejantes palabras pero un miedo indecible se apoderaba de él cada vez que se encontraba con aquel hombre al que su abuelo llamaba consejero.

\- Pase lo que pase no le pidas consejo a ése hombre Van – Pidió Kario imprimiéndole un acento serio a sus palabras.

"Y"

\- Pueden pasar pero no la estresen mucho – Dijo Hitomi abriendo la puerta de la recámara de Millerna, ya no quedaban rastros de sangre y todo había sido limpiado perfectamente, la reina aunque adolorida y cansada ya estaba despierta y Dryden junto a ella cargaba al bebé que dormía plácidamente.

\- Pasen ustedes – Pidió Anteras – Nosotros rendiremos nuestros respetos más tarde.

\- Capitán – Allen escuchó que alguien lo llamaba antes de entrar y al girarse vio a uno de los pajes que estaba rojo como un tomate, parecía ser uno de los chicos nuevos que habían llegado a trabajar ésa temporada al castillo – La princesa Dedaira pide que vaya a sus habitaciones, desea hablar con usted.

Allen frunció los labios, Dalsen se levantó sacudiéndose el cabello – Te acompaño, mi prima puede ser una verdadera piedra en el zapato – Allen aceptó el ofrecimiento de Dalsen y ambos caminaron por el pasillo con dirección a la zona que ocupaban los invitados de Morkab.

\- Majestad, no tenía por qué molestarse en acompañarme – Le dijo Allen a Dalsen que caminaba junto a él.

\- Lo vi como una buena oportunidad para platicar un poco, además no es necesario tanto formalismo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre – Dalsen le sonrió a Allen y él notó un brillo intenso en sus ojos – Es bueno que la señorita Kanzaki esté por aquí, fue extremadamente hábil al ayudar a la reina Millerna.

\- Es una buena sanadora. Faltan más personas así en Gaea.

\- Así es, faltan más sanadores, si hubiese existido uno así cuando nació mi hermano menor mi madre estaría viva al igual que él.

\- Lo lamento, no sabía que tu madre había muerto – Allen se sintió incómodo al saber que la madre de Dalsen había muerto dando a luz y un escalofrío le atenazó al pensar que ése pudo haber sido el final de Millerna.

\- Yo aún era un niño, un par de años después de eso mi padre salió con los exploradores a vigilar la frontera con el reino de los Djinn y sufrieron una emboscada, a partir de entonces nos criaron nanas y tutores solamente – Dalsen trató de sonreírle a Allen pero solamente consiguió una mueca forzada – La gente dice que nuestra familia está maldita y que ninguno de los reyes o príncipes llegará a viejo jamás, aunque no lo creo, mi abuelo sigue vivo y no me atrevo a pensar en su edad, ya era viejo cuando nacimos Kario y yo.

Allen guardó silencio pensando en la historia de la familia real de Morkab y era cierto, ninguno de los hijos de Merab continuaba con vida mientras él que ya estaba envejecido seguía gozando de una salud privilegiada – Creo que mi prima se ha interesado mucho en ti, lamento el roce que tuvo ayer con tu hermana.

\- No he hablado con ella ni una vez – Subieron un piso después de cruzar un amplio recibidor y pronto estuvieron frente a la recámara de Dedaira – No entiendo por qué se ha interesado en mí.

\- Porque eres atractivo – Le contestó Dalsen sin miramientos, Allen se sabía apuesto, además de que su complexión y altura siempre le habían favorecido especial atención de las damas otorgándole ciertos privilegios que muchos hombres apenas se atrevería a soñar – Es por eso que Dedaira está tan interesada en ti… Aunque creo que tú tienes otros intereses.

Allen no deseó entrar en detalles de su vida personal con Dalsen y al llegar a la habitación de la princesa llamó a la puerta, escuchó una voz suave que le permitía la entrada, al abrir, Dalsen entró silenciosamente detrás de él.

\- Princesa, recibí el mensaje que deseaba verme – Dijo Allen inclinándose frente a Dedaira que estaba sentada en su cama, las sábanas le cubrían las piernas y su espalda se encontraba cómodamente recargada sobre mullidos cojines, su cabello había sido arreglado y cepillado pero no importaba lo que hicieran, nada podría cubrir los moretones que tenía en las mejillas ni el corte de su frente que había sido cubierto con vendajes. Al ver a Allen le sonrió provocativamente aunque le dolían los labios gracias al corte que tenía sobre ellos y parecía todo menos atractiva con la gama de colores enfermizos que cubrían su piel en otrora blanca y aperlada.

\- Me da gusto que haya venido señor Schezar – Dijo ella con voz aterciopelada pero al ver a Dalsen que estaba parado detrás de Allen su sonrisa se secó - ¿Qué haces aquí Dalsen? Pedí hablar con el capitán, no contigo.

\- Verás Dedaira, ayer en la mañana te portaste un poco impertinente con la señorita Selene y quise venir para que no tergiverses la historia – Dalsen se sentó plácidamente en un canapé junto a la ventana coronada de violetas, Dedaira le dedicó una mirada asesina y trató de enfocar toda su atención en Allen.

\- Por favor capitán, no se quede de pie – Pidió ella señalando con su mano una silla junto a la cama, Allen lo dudó por un momento pero se sentó con la espalda tensa – Me alegra tanto que haya venido, ayer tenía muchos deseos de conocer su casa pero… Su hermana me prohibió el paso, como si fuera una delincuente.

\- Selene se limitó a acatar las recomendaciones que le hago cuando estoy ausente – Allen se puso a la defensiva aunque no quería resultar agresivo con Deaira, tenía que calcular bien las palabras que usaría – Lamento que haya tenido ése problema con mi hermana, hablaré con ella para que no vuelva a suceder.

Dedaira sonrió satisfecha y se reacomodó contra los cojines – Me alegra que tome ésa decisión, como su futura esposa tengo derecho a…

\- Disculpe pero ¿se refirió a usted misma como mi futura esposa? – Preguntó Allen dándole énfasis a sus palabras, Dedaira alzo la nariz amoratada y suspiró.

\- Así es, mi abuelo me dijo que pronto pediría mi mano en matrimonio – Allen entreabrió los labios, sorprendido miró a Dalsen sobre su hombro y él tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto.

\- Creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos – Dalsen se levantó del canapé y le puso una mano a Allen en el hombro – Podrían empezar por conocerse un poco mejor ¿Por qué no salen a pasear a los jardines cuando puedas caminar?

La mente de Allen se había quedado en blanco, lo último en lo que hubiese pensado en su vida era en tomar a ésa mujer por esposa y ahora simplemente ella lo intuía como si fuera algo que se volvería realidad. Miró por la ventana y vio el sol que llevaba un camino descendente pintando el paisaje de dulces tonos rosados y carmesíes, el ocaso estaba cercano y él aún tenía mucho qué hacer.

\- Majestades, debo retirarme y ver si el rey Van necesita algo – Allen se levantó quitándose de encima a Dedaira con sus ideas matrimoniales, salió de la recámara delantándose y dejando a la princesa sola con Dalsen.

\- No tienes idea de cómo tratar a los hombres – Le dijo Dalsen cuando Allen hubo salido – No puedes llegar diciéndole que se va a casar contigo sin que él supiera la noticia desde antes.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que soy hermosa, tengo un cuerpo agraciado y soy una princesa.

Dalsen dejó escapar una risita y caminó hacia la salida – Por ahora más pareces un pescado podrido.

"Y"

Cuatro mozos del castillo llegaron cargando dos camastro que instalaron dentro de la recámara de los reyes de Asturia, detrás de ellos llegaron las mucamas con sábanas limpias y almohadones, Van los miraba con expresión distante mientras preparaban la cama en donde dormiría Hitomi ésa noche mientras que el otro camastro sería para Dryden. Mil pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del rey de Fanelia, ahora estaría cerca de Hitomi y quizás pudiese hablar con ella, pero ¿sobre qué? No sabía ni siquiera cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido, le diría que se había comprometido contra su voluntad, pero ¿ella lo creería? Deseaba estar a solas con ella en ése momento y abrazarla hasta que el tiempo dejara de existir… Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Ya han decidido el nombre para el príncipe? – Preguntó Anteras que cargaba al bebé que dormía tranquilo.

\- Aún no – Contestó Millerna con voz débil pero sonriente.

\- Por cierto Hitomi ¿cómo se llama tu padre? – Hitomi dejó de vigilar el pulso de Millerna y se pasó por detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello para responder la pregunta de Dryden

\- Nobunaga – Contestó ella – Oda Nobunaga fue un gran guerrero de mi país y mi abuelo lo admiraba mucho, en su honor le pusieron ése nombre a mi padre.

\- Es un nombre fuerte – Dijo Kario mirando al recién nacido. Dryden y Millerna se sonrieron con complicidad y la reina asintió ante una pregunta silenciosa que su esposo le hizo con los ojos.

\- Será un buen nombre para nuestro hijo – Declaro Dryden con una carcajada, Hitomi los miró con sorpresa.

\- No es necesario que hagan eso, seguramente tienen más nombres en mente.

\- Hitomi, si ése bebé hubiese sido una niña llevaría tu nombre – Le dijo Millerna sujetando la mano de su amiga – Pero es un niño, así que Dryden y yo estamos de acuerdo en que lleve el nombre de tu padre, será un gran honor para nosotros.

\- Gracias – Contestó Hitomi conteniendo los deseos de llorar – Espero volver a la Tierra y darle la noticia, estará más que feliz.

¿Qué nombres le daría a sus hijos? Pensó Van, uno de ellos definitivamente deseaba que llevara el nombre de su padre, si tenía una niña quería que su nombre fuera Hitomi… Pero ¿cómo sugeriría tal idea ante la princesa Leila? Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en la posibilidad de cumplir sus deberes matrimoniales en el lecho conyugal y tener entre sus brazos a Leila, la sola idea le repugnó y contuvo un escalofrío.

\- Flavia ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Hitomi al verla con la cara enrojecida y sudando profusamente.

\- Me estoy asfixiando, necesito un poco de aire fresco – Y sin más salió de la recámara de Millerna.

\- Trata de no perderte – Le pidió Hitomi pero su amiga ya estaba lejos, Kario la miró alejarse por el pasillo y mordiéndose el labio se levantó para seguirla, Anteras trató de pescarlo por el borde del cinturón pero con el bebé en brazos le resultó imposible.

"Y"

"Trata de no perderte", como si eso resultara imposible, al primer giro en un pasillo se encontró perdida en quién sabe qué parte del castillo, caminó fingiendo saber a dónde iba aunque no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, se sorprendió que cada vez que se encontraba a alguien ésta persona le dedicaba una reverencia llena de respeto, le resultaba particularmente extraño que alguien doblara tanto la espalda frente a ella cuando en cambio Flavia tuvo que hacerlo en repetidas ocasiones, sobre todo con sus profesores en el colegio.

Bajó corriendo los escalones que encontró al final de un pasillo y al cruzar el vestíbulo estuvo fuera del castillo en uno de los patios de la guardia real, varios soldados que practicaban lucha cuerpo a cuerpo cuchichearon entre ellos al verla salir, la saludaron con la misma reverencia y con la mirada la siguieron mientras continuaba con su caminar errante. Cruzó el patio de piedra y saliendo por un corredor cubierto de enredaderas se encontró en un bosquecillo silencioso que olía a tierra mojada.

Había llegado al bosque de los dioses que estaba en la parte norte del castillo, caminó sobre el piso lleno de hojas secas que crujían con delicia bajo sus pies, de entre las copas de los árboles se filtraban los últimos rayos de luz del día y más allá estaban tres monumentos rodeados por una reja de filigrana. Fue directo hasta donde estaban las tres estructuras de piedra gris y las miró en silencio.

\- Son las tumbas de los reyes y el príncipe de Fanelia – La voz detrás de ella la hizo dar un respingo por la sorpresa, creía que estaba sola en el lugar y a quien se encontró al dar la vuelta fue a Kario.

\- ¿Me seguiste? – Le preguntó Flavia con recelo en la voz.

\- También me sentía algo abochornado en la recámara, además de que lo mío no es cuidar niños.

\- Vaya, no te gustan los niños y se dice por ahí que tienes dos hijos – La sonrisa de Kario se esfumó de sus labios y miró a Flavia con expresión seria.

\- Es normal que a veces los príncipes o reyes tengan hijos fuera del matrimonio – Se defendió Kario, Flavia notó que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Si tú lo dices – Le dijo Flavia en tono irónico y volvió a mirar las tres tumbas que tenía frente a ella – No sabía que hubo otro príncipe en Fanelia.

\- Una larga historia, era el príncipe Folken, hermano mayor del rey Van y el que tenía por derecho el trono, murió durante la guerra contra Zaibach aunque la tumba es solamente conmemorativa, nunca pudieron darle las acequias necesarias, su cuerpo no se encontró… ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- Sí, tengo dos hermanos, uno mayor y uno menor – Kario acercó su mano peligrosamente a Flavia y le acarició un mechón de pelo, ella se alejó un poco.

\- Entonces eres la princesa de tu casa.

Flavia soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza – No, la princesa de la casa es mi hermano Lucca, es una niñita.

\- ¡Flavia! – Ambos dirigieron la vista del punto de donde venía la voz, Allen se acercaba caminando con paso firme y apretó los labios molesto cuando vio que Kario estaba con ella – No sabía que estaba aquí majestad, Flavia, he estado buscándote desde hace un rato, el carruaje ya está esperándolos para volver a casa, Hitomi se quedará aquí ésta noche.

\- Bien, hasta luego príncipe – Se despidió Flavia y fue a pararse junto a Allen, Kario frunció las cejas y notó a Allen como una amenaza y un posible rival. Escucharon un crujido en uno de los árboles cuando el viento movió las ramas, al mirar de dónde provenía el sonido vieron un cuerpo balanceándose por el cuello y Allen reconoció inmediatamente al sanador por las ropas que vestía ésa mañana en que fue a verlo, miró a Flavia y tenía los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la boca, dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de escapar y Allen la sujetó girándola para apretarla contra su pecho.

\- No mires – Le pidió con voz dulce – Todo estará bien.

\- Será mejor que venga la guardia a bajarlo – Sugirió Kario.

\- Iré por los soldados. Flavia, te irás a casa, cenarás y luego quiero que te vayas a la cama, tuviste un día difícil – Flavia aceptó la orden de Allen y se dejó llevar por él de vuelta al castillo.

"Y"

La camilla con el cuerpo cubierto por una sábana pasó por una de las puertas secundarias del castillo, trataban que la noticia no se esparciera tan rápidamente y sin embargo ya había una gran cantidad de mirones y curiosos sacando conclusiones sobre la muerte del sanador real, una mujer joven llegó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Hitomi, Allen cruzó los brazos y suspiró.

\- Es la hija del sanador – Hitomi se sintió inmensamente triste al ver la escena, fueron necesarios dos soldados para poder retirar a la mujer y llevar el cadáver a la morgue.

\- Van ¿qué es lo que pasó? – El corazón de Van latió fuertemente al escuchar a Hitomi refiriéndose a él, tragó saliva y alzó los hombros.

\- Parece ser que se suicidó, lo encontraron colgado en el bosque de los dioses – Van miró a Hitomi y a pesar de lo cansada que se le notaba aún se veía hermosa, se armó de valor y cuando se acercó para abrazarla ella sin notarlo se dirigió hacia los soldados que llevaban la camilla.

\- Esperen por favor – Pidió ella y levantó un poco la sábana que cubría el rostro del hombre, se notaba amoratado y había sangre seca pegada a la nariz.

\- Hitomi ¿qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Van asombrado por la entereza que mostraba.

\- Quiero hacerle una necropsia – Van la miró sin comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó él con cierto recelo.

\- Lo que nuestra Diosa Viviente quiere hacer es una herejía majestad, desea abrir el cadáver del pobre hombre y hurgar entre sus entrañas – Merab había llegado a unirse a la comitiva y miró a Hitomi con cierto aire retador que fue respondido con la misma intensidad por parte de ella.

\- Hitomi ¿para qué quieres hacer eso? No es normal – Le dijo Van con voz tranquila, no deseaba que Merab se entrometiera con su labia para poder tergiversar las cosas.

\- No es ninguna herejía, es para poder analizar y descubrir las causas de su muerte – Merab resopló por la nariz molesto.

\- ¿No es más que obvio? – Dijo él dirigiéndose a Van – El pobre hombre decidió poner fin a su existencia, quién sabe qué problemas tenía el desafortunado.

\- Eso podría ser cierto, pero tiene sangre seca en la nariz – Hitomi se irguió bien retando a Merab.

\- ¿Y eso qué? No significa nada, quizás al romperse el cuello le sangró la nariz.

\- La sangre de los cadáveres no se coagula majestad – Respondió Hitomi girando los ojos, Merab apretó los labios y miró a Van – Ésa sangre salió antes de que muriera porque tuvo tiempo de coagular.

\- Es una ofensa el molestar el descanso del cuerpo abriéndolo como si fuese una pieza de carne – Hitomi miró al hombre que hablaba y era el consejero de Merab, le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita a Hitomi y Allen se interpuso entre ambos evitando él que la mirara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para poder hacerla? – Preguntó Van, Hitomi respiró aliviada.

"Y"

\- Hitomi, no sé si esto sea correcto – Le dijo Allen ayudándola a llevar todo el instrumental a la morgue donde habían dejado el cuerpo del sanador.

\- Tú viste el cadáver cuando lo bajaron y yo cuando le quité la sábana, estoy casi segura de que ése hombre no se suicidó y si no fue así, significa que cometieron un asesinato dentro del castillo – La pesada puerta de la morgue estaba entreabierta y del interior escapaba una luz amarilla, Allen y Hitomi entraron, dos soldados vigilaban el cadáver y Van estaba sentado en una silla en un rincón.

\- Déjame ayudarte – Dijo Van cuando hubieron dejado todo el material sobre una mesa, Hitomi vio a un hombre desamparado y triste al que deseaba reconfortar.

\- Preferiría hacer esto sola, ya lo he hecho antes en las clases de medicina legal – Le contestó ella tratando de sonar tranquila – Solamente necesito de alguien que tome nota de lo que voy a ir encontrando en el cadáver.

\- Permíteme que lo haga yo – Dalsen apareció como un fantasma silencioso, había pasado el umbral de la puerta y no lo vieron hasta que habló – No es correcto que el rey de Fanelia haga esto y Allen, hoy tuviste un día algo ajetreado, permítanme que le ayude a la señorita Hitomi.

\- Yo me quedaré con ella – Tajó Van de golpe.

\- Está bien Van, el príncipe puede quedarse si desea ayudarme, terminaré en un par de horas – Van se quedó perplejo, no esperaba que Hitomi prefiriera la ayuda de un completo desconocido sobre la suya.

\- Bien – Contestó Van tratando de contener la furia – Si necesitas algo por favor házmelo saber.

Van dio la media vuelta y ordenando que los solados se retiraran salió velozmente de la recámara, Allen miró a Hitomi y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó Allen reticente a salir del lugar.

\- No te preocupes, terminaré pronto – Allen le acarició el cabello a Hitomi y se encaminó a la puerta.

\- Iré a despedir a mi hermana, volveré en un momento – Y sin decir más salió cerrando la puerta.

"Y"

\- Llegaré a casa más tarde, rey Chid, por favor cuídelas, usted estará a cargo mientras no estoy en casa – Pidió Allen sujetando la puerta abierta del carruaje.

\- No te preocupes Allen, las cuidaré a ambas – Aceptó Chid hinchando el pecho, Allen asintió orgulloso y luego miró a Flavia.

\- ¿Estás bien Flavia?

\- Por enésima vez ya te dije que sí – Le contestó ella un poco fastidiada – Solamente me sorprendí, no esperaba ver un cadáver colgando de un árbol.

\- Bien, Selene, no sé a qué hora podré regresar, cierren bien las puertas y ya no salgan después de cenar ¿de acuerdo?

\- No te preocupes Allen, estaremos bien – Confirmó Selene y más tranquilo los dejó que marcharan de vuelta a su casa.

"Y"

El olor del cadáver abierto había fastidiado la nariz de Dalsen y ahora ya no diferenciaba la peste, Hitomi trabajaba afanosamente revisando cada órgano y el príncipe se limitaba a tomar nota de lo que ella le decía, cuando hubo terminado reacomodó las vísceras y comenzó a cerrar el cuerpo con un grueso hilo negro.

\- En verdad me sombras Hitomi, eres una mujer muy fuerte – Le dijo Dalsen al terminar de releer lo que había escrito.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hitomi distraída dando las últimas puntadas sobre el pecho del sanador.

\- Nunca había conocido a una mujer que no le temiera a un cadáver y no solamente eso, tú no tienes miedo de ver lo que hay dentro o de tocarlo.

\- Durante un tiempo me encargué de preparar los cuerpos para la clase de medicina legal, además de que todos practicábamos con ellos, es algo normal para mí – Hitomi terminó de cerrar el cuerpo y tomando una esponja mojada le quitó las manchas de sangre que había dejado sobre la piel.

Dalsen la miró con atención durante unos segundos – No es el mejor momento para preguntártelo, pero ¿te gustaría salir a cabalgar mañana conmigo? No he podido explorar los bosques que están colina abajo.

\- Bueno, el problema es que yo no sé montar – Contestó ella dando por terminado su trabajo, se quitó los guantes de carnaza que le habían prestado para no tocar directamente la sangre y los arrojó dentro de un cubo para la basura.

\- Yo puedo enseñarte, no es algo difícil de aprender y honestamente me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía en otras circunstancias más favorables que ésta – Hitomi terminó de limpiarse y miró a Dalsen sentado frente a una mesa, tenía las manos entrelazadas y la luz de las velas se reflejaban sobre su piel blanca liberando un aura misteriosa a su alrededor.

\- Creo que voy a necesitar un poco de distracción después de esto – Dijo Hitomi dejando el delantal de cuero sobre otra mesa – Me gustaría ver el bosque.

Dalsen sonrió complacido y se levantó de su asiento al tiempo que la puerta se abría nuevamente, entraron Van y Allen y ambos retrocedieron un poco al sentir el tufo que invadía la recámara.

\- Van, éste hombre no se suicidó – Le dijo Hitomi sin rodeos.

-¿Puedes saber eso al abrir el cuerpo? – Preguntó Van con una mezcla de asombro y orgullo.

\- Sí, y tiene reventado el intestino grueso, un pulmón perforado, cuatro costillas rotas y el hígado destrozado al igual que la nariz, Van, a éste hombre lo mataron y de una manera muy dolorosa – La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Van y Allen, se miraron preocupados sin saber qué hacer.

\- Creo que tenemos un problema – Murmuró Allen, ya estaba planeando apostar a los soldados de la guardia regados por todo el castillo para que pudieran vigilar cada lugar en todo momento.

\- Si hay un asesino en el castillo creo que deberemos actuar con cuidado, solamente nosotros cuatro sabemos lo que ha sucedido – Van miró a Dalsen dejando bien en claro sus palabras – Ningún tipo de información puede salir de aquí.

\- Mis labios están sellados majestad – Declaró Dalsen comprendiendo que Van no confiara en él, le ofreció sus notas a Van y éste las tomó leyéndolas bajo la luz de la vela, cuando hubo terminado se las pasó a Allen.

\- Debo ir a ver a Millerna – Hitomi pasó entre ellos y fue en ése momento en que Allen recordó que no le había entregado las yerbas que le había pedido al desafortunado sanador ésa mañana.

\- Mandaré que te lleven la cena a la recámara – Le dijo Van antes de que ella saliera, no quería que estuviera cerca de Merab o de Leila en el comedor – Trata de descansar por favor, has trabajado mucho éste día.

Hitomi asintió viendo a Van deseaba abofetearlo y abrazarlo aunque aún no decidía en qué orden deseaba hacer ésas cosas – Espera Hitomi, te vas a perder – Le dijo Allen alcanzándola.

\- Iré al comedor, todos se preguntarán en dónde me he metido – Van salió de la morgue acompañado por Dalsen, cerró la puerta bajo llave y caminaron por el pasillo oscuro.

\- Hitomi, espera por favor – Le pidió Van antes de separarse en el rellano de la escalera, Allen se adelantó un poco y Dalsen bajó las escaleras dándoles algo de privacidad – Tengo mucho que explicarte, han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que a veces creo que no estoy presente en éste mundo, siento que estoy flotando sin una dirección como una burbuja que se deja llevar por el viento, déjame explicarte lo que ha sucedido por favor.

Hitomi suspiró viendo al infinito y después clavó sus ojos verdes en Van, sus facciones habían madurado aunque el cabello azabache seguía tan indomable como siempre, la superaba por mucho en estatura y sus hombros al igual que su pecho se habían ensanchado y fortalecido – Bien – Dijo ella finalmente – Podríamos hablar hoy en la noche.

Una luz de felicidad cubrió los ojos de Van y después de besar la mano de Hitomi bajó al comedor; ella reanudó su camino con Allen y aún sentía el hormigueó de los labios cálidos de Van sobre su piel.

\- Hitomi, tengo que decirte algo – Allen la detuvo antes de llegar a la recámara de Millerna, ella lo miró y en su mano tenía una caja que le estaba ofreciendo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó ella tomándola, la abrió y encontró plantas secas de color rojo granate.

\- Es té de la luna, toma una taza hoy en la noche y otra en la mañana por una semana, es para evitar un embarazo – Hitomi sintió su rostro arder al recordar el cuerpo fuerte de Allen meciéndose acompasadamente contra el suyo, él se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – No te mentiré Hitomi, disfruté mucho estar contigo pero no quiero que te sientas mal o comprometida a nada, sé que tienes que hablar sobre muchas cosas con Van, entiendo eso perfectamente, pero aún espero tener una esperanza en algún momento.

\- Allen, no sé qué decirte – Allen le acarició el cabello y besó su frente.

\- No hace falta – Allen le sonrió con dulzura y agachándose besó sus labios apenas rozándolos – Iré a ver a mis soldados, necesito que hagan guardias durante toda la noche, te veré más tarde.

"Y"

\- Hasta ahora todo va bien, no tienes fiebre y tu pulso es fuerte – Hitomi terminó de revisar a Millerna y fue directo a ver al bebé que estaba recostado junto a ella, el recién nacido hizo pucheros al sentir las manos de Hitomi que lo exploraban verificando que no estuviera frío – Los dos están muy bien Millerna.

\- Ya es tarde y te ves cansada – Le dijo la reina, Hitomi se sentó al borde de su camastro y se frotó los ojos.

\- Huelo a cadáver ¿podría bañarme? – Millerna rio bajito y le enseñó a Hitomi un cordón de terciopelo rojo que colgaba sobre su cama.

\- Jálalo – Le dijo Millerna cuando Hitomi lo sujetó, le dio un tirón y nada pasó – Cuando llegue la sirvienta dile que te prepare el baño.

\- ¿Así nada más? – Preguntó Hitomi asombrada.

\- Así nada más Hitomi, todos estos sirvientes trabajan para Van y estoy segura de que él está de acuerdo en que les pidas cosas como que te preparen el baño, ése es su deber – A los pocos segundos escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta y entró una sirvienta vistiendo un delantal blanquísimo.

\- ¿Llamó su majestad? – Preguntó la mujer in dejar de ver al piso, Millerna le hizo una seña con los ojos a Hitomi y ella tragó saliva.

\- ¿Me pueden preparar el baño? Deseo asearme… Y quiero agua caliente para preparar té… Por favor – Millerna esbozó una sonrisa y puso atención a su hijo que se movió entre sueños.

\- Enseguida su excelencia – Hitomi se sintió incómoda con las muestras de respeto tan profundo, la sirvienta salió de la recámara dejándolas solas nuevamente.

\- Debes acostumbrarte a mandar – Sugirió Millerna recostándose dolorosamente sobre la cama.

\- No le veo el caso… Van quiere hablar conmigo – La reina sonrió satisfecha – No sé qué pueda decirme además de su compromiso.

\- No lo decidió él – Le dijo Millerna con voz dura – Debes comprender que un rey tiene obligaciones que aunque no quiera, debe cumplirlas.

Tres sirvientas entraron a la recámara cargando cubos con agua caliente, siguieron de largo al cuarto de baño y llenaron la bañera templándola con agua fría hasta que estuvo en su punto. Otra muchachita tímida entro tras ellas llevando el servicio para el té que Hitomi deseaba, dejó todo sobre una mesita y haciendo una reverencia salió velozmente.

Hitomi fue hasta la mesa y después de servir el agua hirviendo tomó una pizca de las hojas que Allen le había dado y las arrojó dentro de la taza, inmediatamente colorearon el líquido con un tono rojo sangre que la alarmó – Sabe mejor si le pones una rodaja de manzana – Le dijo Millerna que no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Hitomi.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella un tanto nerviosa.

\- El té de la luna, hasta dormida reconozco ése olor – Hitomi sintió como la sangre coloreaba sus mejillas y Millerna rio con picardía para después quejarse por el dolor en el vientre – No tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo lo he tomado durante años, coloreará tu orina de un divertido color rosa – Millerna se interrumpió por un momento y sorprendida sacó sus conclusiones – Hitomi… ¿Fue con Allen?

Hitomi le dio la espalda a Millerna y se distrajo pescando las hojitas de té y dejándolas en un plato, su silencio confirmó las sospechas de la reina – No lo puedo creer… Llegaste más lejos con él en un día de lo que yo pude en años – Una mordida de celos atacó a Millerna pero ella misma se los sacudió de encima – Y dime ¿Es cierto que Allen está bien dotado por los dioses? – Hitomi apuró su té quemándose la boca al beberlo, dejó la taza y se alejó rápidamente

\- Me voy a asear – Le dijo Hitomi a Millerna, al pasar junto a los paquetes con las compras deshizo uno y tomó una muda de ropa que no estuviera manchada de sangre y grasa. Millerna cerró los ojos pensando en qué falló al no poder llevar a Allen a su cama cuando aún era soltera.

"Y"

\- Príncipe Kario ¿qué lo trae por aquí a ésta hora? – Preguntó Selene haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Kario que se había aparecido en el umbral de su casa acompañado por un paje que iluminaba su camino con una antorcha, dejó su unicornio a cargo del sirviente y entró a la casa de Allen.

\- Quisiera ver a la señorita Flavia – Pidió él parándose en el recibidor, llevaba bajo el brazo un paquete grande envuelto en papel.

\- Creo… que está dormida, cenó y se fue a la cama después de bañarse – Kario alzó las cejas y miró hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, deseó por un momento brincar sobre su buena educación y llegar hasta la recámara en donde dormía Flavia.

\- Comprendo – Dijo él y le ofreció el paquete a Selene - ¿Sería tan amable de entregarle esto? Lo compré para ella en el bazar.

Selene tomó el paquete y sintió el peso sobre sus brazos – Yo se lo entregaré en la mañana.

Kario le agradeció y dando la media vuelta se enfiló a la salida – Por favor dígale que lea la carta, que pasen una buena noche – Dijo por último y salió de la casa.

Selene cargó el paquete y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, le daba curiosidad saber cuál era el contenido pero aguantando la curiosidad lo dejó en su lugar.

"Y"

\- Habrá cinco soldados en cada piso – Allen le explicaba a Van la manera en que distribuiría a sus hombres para que hicieran las rondas – Y habrá tres guardias que rotarán durante la noche… Van ¿me estás poniendo atención?

\- Sí te estoy escuchando… ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar a tu casa? Ya es tarde y trabajaste mucho el día de hoy – Allen notó cierta desesperación en la voz de Van.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya a casa con lo que ha sucedido? – A veces Allen no podía comprender a su rey.

\- Estaré bien, además de que has doblado la seguridad, nada pasará ésta noche, anda a descansar que te quiero mañana temprano para que me rindan un informe tus soldados.

\- Van… ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente – Van deseaba que Allen se retirara a su casa, así podría hablar con Hitomi sin riesgo a que él estuviera presente.

\- Bien, pasaré una última lista a los guardias y me iré, te veo mañana – Allen salió del despacho de Van, el rey se retiró después para dirigirse a su recámara, deseaba asearse y cambiarse de ropa para poder hablar con Hitomi.

Allen bajó a los patios de la guardia, pasó revista y después de repetir las instrucciones tomó a su unicornio y salió a galope tendido con rumbo a su casa, al llegar encontró la lámpara del pórtico encendida, era una costumbre de Selene el dejar una luz cuando él no estaba, era un gesto hermoso que le recordaba que su regreso siempre era esperado, la apagó antes de entrar y comprobó que la puerta había sido bien cerrada con llave tal y como había pedido que lo hiciera.

Dentro de la casa todo estaba en penumbras, caminó evitando hacer ruido y fue a buscar las cerillas y velas en la sala de estar, las encontró sobre una mesita y al estirar su mano ésta choco contra un paquete que nunca había estado ahí.

Cuando hubo encendido un candelabro con cuatro velas miró el paquete y la carta que estaba encima, con letra elegante estaba escrito el nombre de Flavia y había sido cerrada con lacre, reconoció inmediatamente el sello con los tres árboles y soltando un bufido arrojó el papel sobre el paquete. Se fue al otro lado de la sala y abriendo un aparador sacó una botella de vino y una copa. Se sentó en un sillón y sirviéndose un poco de vino trató de relajarse.

Apuró su bebida hasta el fondo y llenó su copa nuevamente y fue cuando escuchó el roce de pies desnudos sobre la madera del piso, prestó atención tratando de reconocer las pisadas menudas de Selene y con cuidado de no hacer ruido tomó el tirabuzón con la mano derecha - ¿Allen? – Escuchó una voz adormilada y en el umbral de la puerta vio a Flavia parada, con el camisón largo y de tela delgada parecía un fantasma nocturno.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó él dejando el tirabuzón sobre la mesa.

\- Tuve una pesadilla – Le dijo ella, su cabello largo y ondulado estaba esponjado y ahora que Allen la podía ver bien, tenía un aspecto infantil.

\- Ven, aquí tengo medicina – Dijo él mostrándole la botella de vino - ¿Quieres un poco? Te ayudará a dormir mejor.

\- ¿cuántas copas llevas? – Preguntó ella acercándose, él le hizo un espacio en el sillón y ella tomó asiento.

\- Con ésta que estoy empezando, apenas van dos – Allen se levantó para ir por otra copa y al pasar junto al paquete lo tomó y lo puso frente a Flavia – Creo que le has causado una gran impresión al príncipe Kario, es de él.

Allen le sirvió la copa y se la puso en la mano cuando ella rompió el sello de lacre que cerraba la carta, le dio un traguito al vino y lo encontró dulce y fresco. Leyó bajo la luz de las velas y al terminar dobló el pergamino nuevamente y quitó la envoltura del paquete, dentro encontró los grabados que ella había visto ésa mañana en la ciudad y varios libros de diferentes tamaños.

\- Quiere que lo acompañe mañana a tomar el almuerzo en la terraza de su recámara – Allen apretó su puño y le dio un buen trago a su copa.

\- ¿Vas a ir? – Preguntó él un tanto receloso, Flavia alzó los hombros y tomó uno de los libros que estaba forrado en cuero - ¿Le pediste esos libros?

\- Yo no le pedí nada – Respondió ella molesta – Apenas lo conozco, jamás le pediría esto.

\- Si querías libros me pudiste haber dicho para comprarlos, o puedes ver la biblioteca que está al final del pasillo.

\- ¿Por qué te molestas? Ya te dije que no le pedí que me diera libros – Flavia terminó el vino de su copa y revisó el libro que tenía en las manos, Allen se arrepintió de su comportamiento y guardó silencio. Ella contempló las ilustraciones de lo que resultó ser un libro de cuentos típicos de Fanelia, pasó las hojas y se detuvo en una que le llamó la atención, en lo particular por la anciana que vestía una caperuza café y estaba en un bosque sosteniendo una rosa, leyó el título y era una canción de la bruja Baba Yaga – Allen ¿has escuchado alguna vez ésta canción? – Le preguntó Flavia y leyó el texto para él:

"En la inmensidad del bosque la has de encontrar, la Baba Yaga que te va a devorar. Pide un deseo, quizás dos o tres y toda tu vida estará al revés, la Baba Yaga viene por ti con su gran vestido de seda y organdí, besa sus labios con furia y pasión y ella sin miramientos te quitará el corazón.

Un futuro te interesaste en ver y ahora una tumba vas a tener, que ella cavará con su mano espectral y cubierto de tierra hasta el fondo tú vas a dar. La Baba Yaga no juega jamás y a su gran lobo tu alma entregarás. ¿Pagaste el favor que la Baba Yaga te dio? Porque nadie en la historia jamás sobrevivió, un bebé le has de entregar para que ella lo pueda destazar, ella beberá su sangre y comerá su corazón para que el rey siempre tenga la razón.

Una rosa azul tomaste de su jardín y ahora ella no parará en su trajín, cuídate del hombre que con furia te mira porque pronto te convertirás en su comida. Canta y ríe con ésta canción porque la Baba Yaga será tu maldición, cierra los ojos y ponte a rezar porque la Baba Yaga te va a cazar, nunca en tu alma el descanso reinará y a partir de ahora tu vida cambiará.

Ya se va la Baba Yaga, ya se va a dormir porque tú muy pronto te vas a morir, dale lo que te pide, dáselo ya o tu boca de gusanos se llenará. Ya se va la Baba Yaga, ya se va a dormir y solamente el gran rey la va a destruir. ¿Sientes el miedo? Lo debes tener Y solo el gran rey la podrá detener."

\- Es una canción para niños – Le dijo Allen sin mucho interés – Baba Yaga es una leyenda, un cuento para asustar a los niños malcriados

Flavia sintió un escalofrío mezclado con inquietud al leer la canción y al volver a ver el dibujo que ilustraba la página recordó a la anciana que había visto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. – La Baba Yaga también existe en la Tierra – Dijo ella asustada – Se come a los niños.

\- Sí, es algo así, recuerdo que mi madre me asustaba con ella a veces – Allen miró con aire despectivo el libro y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

\- ¿No crees que se parece a la anciana que vimos en el estacionamiento? – Él miró la imagen que Flavia le mostraba y luego le sonrió.

\- Es solamente un dibujo.

\- Bien ¿por qué estás molesto? – Flavia cerró el libro y esperó atenta la respuesta de Allen.

\- Porque no me gusta que ése hombre te esté rondando, ya sé cómo son los de su tipo, ahora llega a tratar de cortejarte con libros, iremos mañana al bazar de los escribas y ahí podrás encontrar todos los libros que quieras y ¿sabes qué? Te los compraré sin estar esperando a que vayas a mi recámara a almorzar.

\- Entonces ¿no te interesa almorzar solo conmigo?

\- Ni de broma – Allen entendió muy tarde la magnitud de sus palabras y vio el dolor en los ojos de Flavia, ella se levantó evitando que él la sujetara.

\- No fue eso lo que quise decir – Flavia dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala dejando a Allen que arrepentido se apretó la cabeza con las manos.

"Y"

Hitomi escogió un camisón de tela vaporosa y transparente, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el baño y lo descubrió absolutamente provocativo, sonrió encantada y se echó encima una bata de algodón para cubrirse, al salir del tocador vio a Dryden que dormía tranquilo sobre su camastro, ella se acercó a Millerna y puso una mano encima de su frente que estaba fresca, asintió satisfecha y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta unos brazos fuertes la contuvieron y al girarse se encontró con Van que la había atrapado – Suéltame Van – Pidió ella sin ganas – Sabes bien que esto no es correcto.

\- Lo que no es correcto es dejarte ir ahora que no hay nadie de por medio – Le susurró él contra la oreja y su aliento cálido la hizo estremecer con gozo. Van había pensado durante horas qué sería lo que podía decirle, cómo le explicaría lo que había sucedido y cómo hacerla entender que en realidad a quien amaba era a ella y no a otra mujer, cuando comprendió que eso era algo que no era capaz de explicarle con palabras decidió mejor demostrárselo de una manera más real y verdadera – Te… amo

Ella sintió como toda la dureza que había tratado de formar alrededor de su corazón se fundía con las palabras de Van, se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulsiva, de no haberlo escuchado y de haber pasado la noche con Allen, miró a Van a los ojos y encontró a un muchacho solo y desamparado que buscaba desesperadamente con qué asirse para no perder la cordura, sin evitarlo tocó el rostro de Van con su mano tibia y él cerró los ojos entregándose al tacto tan anhelado, la apretó más contra su cuerpo y sin resistirse bajó su rostro hasta encontrar los labios de ella, los besó con torpeza pero ella recibió el beso con placer, era un beso que sabía a anís dulce que la embriagó por completo, él pasó las manos por dentro de su bata y encontró su cintura cubierta por una tela suave y ligera que provocó que su mente volara lejos - ¿Quieres ir a mi recámara? – Le preguntó él, su voz estaba inflamada por el deseo y ella asintió.

"Y"

N/A Lamento no haber terminado éste capítulo antes, han pasado varias cosas que me absorben y no me había dado tiempo para terminar, espero les guste, mañana comenzaré a escribir el nuevo capítulo desde el hospital, operan a mi mamá y mientras tanto podré escribir más de ésta historia mientras espero que ella salga del quirófano, así que también espero poder tenerlo listo antes de la próxima semana. Se los dejo en una parte interesante para que se queden con la intriga a la espera del siguiente capítulo.

P.D. Soy mujer, creo que por ahí andan pensando que soy hombre y pues no.


	16. Paseos Nocturnos

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**PASEOS NOCTURNOS **

"Y"

Hitomi escogió un camisón de tela vaporosa y transparente, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el baño y lo descubrió absolutamente provocativo, sonrió encantada y se echó encima una bata de algodón para cubrirse, al salir del tocador vio a Dryden que dormía tranquilo sobre su camastro, ella se acercó a Millerna y puso una mano encima de su frente que estaba fresca, asintió satisfecha y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta unos brazos fuertes la contuvieron y al girarse se encontró con Van que la había atrapado – Suéltame Van – Pidió ella sin ganas – Sabes bien que esto no es correcto.

\- Lo que no es correcto es dejarte ir ahora que no hay nadie de por medio – Le susurró él contra la oreja y su aliento cálido la hizo estremecer con gozo. Van había pensado durante horas qué sería lo que podía decirle, cómo le explicaría lo que había sucedido y cómo hacerla entender que en realidad a quien amaba era a ella y no a otra mujer, cuando comprendió que eso era algo que no era capaz de explicarle con palabras decidió mejor demostrárselo de una manera más real y verdadera – Te… amo

Ella sintió como toda la dureza que había tratado de formar alrededor de su corazón se fundía con las palabras de Van, se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulsiva, de no haberlo escuchado y de haber pasado la noche con Allen, miró a Van a los ojos y encontró a un muchacho solo y desamparado que buscaba desesperadamente con qué asirse para no perder la cordura, sin evitarlo tocó el rostro de Van con su mano tibia y él cerró los ojos entregándose al tacto tan anhelado, la apretó más contra su cuerpo y sin resistirse bajó su rostro hasta encontrar los labios de ella, los besó con torpeza pero ella recibió el beso con placer, era un beso que sabía a anís dulce que la embriagó por completo, él pasó las manos por dentro de su bata y encontró su cintura cubierta por una tela suave y ligera que provocó que su mente volara lejos - ¿Quieres ir a mi recámara? – Le preguntó él, su voz estaba inflamada por el deseo y ella asintió.

"Y"

\- Así que tenemos un nuevo bebé en el castillo – Dijo la mujer de cabello de fuego que estaba sentada sobre una piedra en el bosque, Fenrir estaba frente a ella y asintió.

\- La nieta de Merab quiere que una de las mujeres de la luna fantasma sea castigada – La mujer sonrió mostrando sus dientes blanquísimos, a Fenrir le gustaba más ésa forma en lugar de la anciana desdentada con la caperuza café, ella se levantó y se acercó al hombre de cabellos blancos para abrazarlo – Sugerí que un castigo preventivo de veinte latigazos sería suficiente para educarlas aunque el rey de Fanelia no lo tomó de buen modo.

\- Entonces hazlo a tu manera, mátala si quieres pero hazlo en el bosque, nadie podrá inculparte – La mujer pegó su cuerpo contra Fenrir y se estiró para acariciarle el cabello – El rey Van es un hombre sensible, nunca aceptará un castigo semejante, sugiero que uses más tacto al sugerirle algo así ya que después de todo, podríamos decir que él es tu padre.

Fenrir aceptó la sugerencia de la hechicera, ella tomó las manos de él y poniéndolas sobre sus senos lo instó a que los apretara, él lo hizo sin dudarlo y los amasó sintiendo su firmeza – Ya lárgate – Le ordenó ella e inmediatamente la soltó – Y tráeme a ése bebé, he hecho un ayuno muy largo.

"Y"

Van abrió a tientas la puerta de su recámara sin soltar a Hitomi mientras la besaba y la abrazaba sin freno, al entrar en la recámara la empujó contra la pared y alzándola la cargó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, la llevó en vilo hasta sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente a uno de los ventanales y ella con las piernas abiertas se sentó sobre su regazo abrazándolo, se detuvo por un momento y Hitomi acarició ése rostro que tanto le hacía falta, con su dedo recorrió el contorno de sus mejillas, la nariz y dibujó la forma de los labios, Van sonrió y pasando la mano sobre la nuca de ella la atrajo nuevamente para besarla, las manos de él recorrieron su espalda a lo largo hasta encontrar las caderas redondeadas que apretó y acarició, liberó los labios de ella y fue directo a besar la piel suave del cuello, Hitomi cerró los ojos suspirando y Van encontró el cinturón de la bata que ella vestía, tiró del cordón soltándola y le ayudo a quitársela de su cuerpo. Debajo de ésa bata de algodón encontró un camisón que entre transparencias dejaba ver la silueta de sus senos rematados por pezones rosados endurecidos, Van tragó saliva y Hitomi entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de él, le instó a que tocara las redondeces firmes, él lo hizo sin dudarlo y pronto sintió cómo una ola de calor lo invadía mientras que su miembro ya rígido palpitaba de deseo.

Hitomi abrió los ojos mientras Van besaba sus senos sobre el camisón alargando el deseo con el tortuoso esperar de sentir sus labios sobre la carne tibia, miró sin prestar atención a la inmensidad de la noche y una silueta pasó volando en medio de la penumbra, Hitomi se separó de golpe y Van se sorprendió - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él mirándola mientras ella aún tenía clavados los ojos hacia el exterior del castillo.

\- Algo pasó volando – Dijo ella levantándose del sillón, Van echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo entero hervía, Hitomi se acercó a la ventana tratando de distinguir algo entre las penumbras pero solamente alcanzaba a ver las montañas a la distancia teniendo los bosques a sus pies.

\- Pudo haber sido una lechuza – Van se levantó y vio a Hitomi de espaldas a él, su delicado camisón transparentaba las curvas de su cuerpo y se acercó a ella, la tomó por las caderas y la pegó contra su entrepierna dejándole sentir el bulto endurecido, con una mano echó a un lado el cabello de ella y empezó a besar su nuca mientras sus manos atrapaban los senos masajeándolos con suavidad y ella gimió sintiendo el cuerpo de Van contra el suyo.

\- Era… Más grande que una lechuza… Parecía una persona…

Van atrapó el lóbulo de su orea y lo chupó – Era una lechuza grande.

\- Van, eso no era una lechuza – Hitomi se zafó del abrazo de Van y lo miró de frente – Era una persona.

\- Hitomi, no era una persona, te confundiste con la oscuridad – Van trató de abrazarla nuevamente pero ella se alejó un poco de él - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo sé lo que vi ¿por qué no me crees? – Van se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y la jaló de la mano para sentarla en sus piernas.

\- El único que puede volar aquí soy yo, nadie más tiene alas, por eso estoy seguro de que fue una lechuza o quizás un murciélago, hay algunos que son muy grandes y viven en las cuevas de las montañas, salen a comer insectos en la noche – Hitomi hizo un puchero con los labios que le encantó a Van, ella aún no se convencía de la explicación que él le daba – Por favor Hitomi, olvidemos eso… Olvidemos todo, solamente quiero disfrutar contigo éste momento.

\- ¿Y después qué? – Le preguntó ella con tristeza, agachó la cabeza y trató de hacerse la fuerte para no llorar - ¿Qué pasará mañana? Tú estás comprometido y te casarás pronto.

Van sintió cómo todo el calor de su cuerpo escapaba para darle paso a un desasosiego tortuoso – No quiero pensar en eso.

\- Pues deberías… Te esperé durante diez años y jamás volviste por mí… Creí que me amabas.

\- Lo hago, en verdad lo hago pero nunca pude abrir el túnel de luz y en lugar de eso Allen sí pudo – Un pensamiento que atemorizaba a Van recaía sobre su mente desde hacía varios días y por fin se atrevía a expresarlo en palabras – Dime por favor si has tenido algo más con otro hombre.

Hitomi sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro provocándole un hueco en el estómago, guardó silencio durante algunos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Van y comprendió el mutismo de ella – Me has traiicionado – Dijo él, su mente se había quedado en blanco y no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en la traición que había sufrido.

\- No fue así Van – Se defendió Hitomi levantándose del regazo del rey - ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi comprometiéndote con ésa princesa? ¿Acaso piensas que no me duele? ¿Crees que eso no es una traición?

\- ¡No tuve elección! – Hitomi se asustó al escuchar el grito de Van, jamás le había hablado así - ¡¿Crees que yo quiero esto?! ¡Soy un rey Hitomi, no un hombre libre!

\- Y como tal… Un rey se casa con una princesa ¿cierto? Nunca con una plebeya – Hitomi se agachó y levantó del suelo su bata para ponérsela otra vez, se encaminó hacia la puerta pero Van detuvo su paso

\- Quédate conmigo ésta noche – Le pidió él abrazándola por la cintura, Hitomi trató de zafarse pero él la apretaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me convierta en tu amante? – A Van le dolía aceptarlo pero en algún momento la idea pasó por su cabeza, no sería el primer rey que estuviera casado por convenio y que mantuviera a una amante a buen resguardo de los ojos entrometidos de la gente y aunque la idea le resultaba tentadora no sabía si era capaz de pedirle eso a Hitomi o que ella lo aceptara, aunque era una posibilidad para poder estar juntos al menos durante un rato cada día, su silencio molestó a Hitomi y logró zafarse de él – No puedo creer que lo hayas considerado.

Hitomi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran tristemente por sus mejillas y Van se arrepintió de sus pensamientos tan poco prácticos - ¡No sé qué hacer! – Contestó Van con desesperación – Jamás creí verte otra vez, juro que yo no pedí esto ¿Quieres que renuncie al trono? Lo haré si eso te hace feliz.

\- No quiero nada Van, creo que será mejor dejar todo como está, pasa una buena noche – Van soltó su agarre y vio como Hitomi salía de su recámara y aún iba llorando.

"Y"

\- ¿Flavia? – Llamó Allen a la puerta de su recámara y no obtuvo respuesta, al abrirla la encontró sentada frente al ventanal viendo la luna fantasma – ¿Podemos hablar?

Entre las penumbras vio cómo ella se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano, él entró cerrado la puerta y se dirigió hasta donde estaba sentada, ocupó un lugar al lado suyo y miró al cielo bordado de estrellas guardando silencio y solamente esperando.

\- Quiero volver a casa – Le dijo ella finalmente, su voz apenas era un murmullo entristecido. Allen le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Creo que… Ahora ésta es tu casa – Allen trató de reconfortarla aunque sabía que fallaría en el intento – Lamento lo que te dije, no supe expresarme.

\- No importa – Ésa fue la única respuesta que Allen obtuvo aunque sabía que en verdad importaba, se había comportado como un caballerete de poca monta con ella.

\- Hablaba en serio en ir al bazar de los escribas, hay libros mucho más interesantes que los que te obsequió Kario – Allen hablaba tratando de romper el silencio, Flavia rompió el contacto que él había establecido y se sentó bien derecha.

\- Le regresaré los libros al príncipe, yo no se los pedí y no los quiero, además no deseo que pienses que yo le dije que me los diera – Allen se extrañó al descubrir que a Flavia le importaba lo que él pensara sobre ella.

\- Sé que tú no se los pediste – Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, Flavia nuevamente relajó su espalda y se recargó contra el sillón, Allen le pasó nuevamente el brazo sobre los hombros – Te contaré un cuento que me contaba mi madre cuando era niño. Espero recordarla bien porque ella siempre me la decía en versos aunque tiene mucho que la escuché por última vez.

A Flavia se le iluminaron los ojos y prestó atención a las palabras de Allen – En el frío bosque cuando la nieve cae encontrarás una cabaña con dos patitas correlonas del color del azafrán, dentro vive la bruja a la que todos le temen porque hoy es vieja y mañana joven será, si no te portas bien ella vendrá, y en un pedazo de pan con mantequilla te comerá – Allen calló por un momento cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar lo que seguía en la historia – Tiene una cerca hecha de huesos, cabezas y esqueletos y todos ellos son niños que ya están muertos… Come tu comida, besa a papá y mamá y si estás en la cama la bruja no te encontrará.

\- Si es un cuento para niños, suena bastante perturbador.

\- Pero funcionaba muy bien para que me fuera a la cama – Bromeó Allen y miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, arriba en lo alto del cielo estaba la luna fantasma envuelta en negros nubarrones que ya amenazaban lluvia, a lo lejos se escuchó el retumbar de un trueno que seguía al relámpago e incluso las ventanas emitieron una leve vibración junto con Flavia que se encogió un poco al escuchar el retumbar en las montañas – Se aproxima una tormenta ¿te dan miedo los truenos?

\- Los truenos no mucho, pero sí los relámpagos – Allen retiró su brazo que tenía sobre los hombros de Flavia y se levantó del sillón sintiendo un poco de frío en su costado derecho en donde había estado recargada ella.

\- Será mejor que te vayas a la cama, recuerda que hay brujas – Bromeó Allen mirando hacia el jardín – Mañana saldré temprano al castillo, necesito que los guardias me den el informe de ésta noche y yo se lo pueda dar a Van.

\- Supongo que Hitomi encontró algo en el cadáver.

Allen se giró y recargó su espalda contra la pared fría – Sí encontró algo… Al parecer el sanador fue asesinado, he doblado la seguridad en el castillo pero cualquier cosa puede pasar.

\- Creo que no te veré mañana – Dijo Flavia mirando los dedos de sus pies, Allen se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para estar frente a frente.

\- ¿No vas a aceptar la invitación de Kario? Si lo haces tendrás que ir al castillo y creo que te veré ahí.

Flavia resopló fastidiada y miró a Allen que entre las penumbras se notaba etéreo, sus ojos de color azul celeste ahora eran profundos y de un intenso color que le recordaba al mar embravecido, tragó saliva y posó su mirada en otro punto de la recámara – No quiero almorzar con él, le devolveré su regalo y eso es todo.

\- Muy sabio de tu parte – Allen se aproximó a ella y la besó en la mejilla – Vete a la cama y trata de dormir, tuviste un día difícil.

Allen salió de la recámara y Flavia lejos de irse a su cama se recostó en el sillón viendo los relámpagos que iluminaban las montañas altas de Fanelia.

"Y"

Hitomi regresó a la recámara de los reyes de Asturia y al caminar sobre el pasillo vio una silueta que estaba que estaba recargada contra la puerta y moviendo la perilla.

\- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó Hitomi enfadada, el sujeto giró y ella reconoció al consejero de Merab.

\- Solamente tengo interés por saber de la salud de la reina y del príncipe de Asturia – Hitomi apretó los labios molesta.

\- No es de su incumbencia y menos a ésta hora de la noche, vuelva cuando la reina esté despierta y sea de día – El consejero de Merab se paró derecho y Hitomi se sintió alarmada ante su imponente altura.

\- Retírate Hati – Hitomi giró la cabeza y sobre su hombro reconoció a Dalsen que estaba parado a una distancia prudencial, tenía la mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de su espada y miraba al hombre de cabellos blancos con aire retador.

\- El joven príncipe ya debería de estar en cama – Se burló el consejero de Merab y dio un paso hacia el frente provocando a Dalsen, éste liberó su espada empujándola con el pulgar y Hitomi reconoció que una pelea se avecinaba – No comience algo que después no podrá detener.

La amenaza de Hati no hizo más que molestar a Dalsen, con un rápido movimiento sacó la espada de su funda y antes de que el hombre de cabello blanco pudiera reaccionar ya tenía la afilada punta bajo el mentón, una gota de sangre rodó por su cuello y fue a perderse bajo los pliegues de su túnica – Si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho – Le dijo Dalsen con voz calmada, Hitomi se había hecho a un lado congelándose por el miedo y sobresalto – Retírate y no quiero volver a verte cerca de la señorita Kanzaki.

Dalsen retiró su espada sin guardarla, simplemente la tenía sujeta con su mano derecha a un costado de su cuerpo por si volviese a ser necesaria, el consejero de Merab se limpió la sangre con su dedo índice, miró la mancha roja y después la lamió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Dalsen – Como lo ordene su majestad.

Hati le hizo una reverencia fingida a Dalsen y se alejó caminando por el pasillo que le regresaba un eco vacío, Hitomi pudo respirar más tranquila viendo a Dalsen volver a enfundar su espada – Gracias – Murmuró ella.

\- Ten cuidado con ése hombre – Le dijo Dalsen, caminó hacia un asiento que estaba a un costado del pasillo y se sentó señalándole a Hitomi el lugar junto a él – He visto sus ojos y hay un odio indecible dentro de ellos.

Hitomi lo dudó por un momento pero finalmente aceptó sentarse en el lugar que Dalsen le ofrecía – A decir verdad, me da escalofríos cada vez que lo veo, parece que hay algo salvaje en él – Dalsen estuvo de acuerdo con ella y en silencio miró su perfil.

\- ¿Qué haces levantada a ésta hora?

Hitomi pensó qué respuesta sería correcta para contestar la pregunta de Dalsen pero no encontró ninguna excusa que justificara su deambular por el castillo a ésa hora – Van quería hablar conmigo.

Dalsen entrecruzó sus dedos blancos y aceptó con un movimiento de la cabeza – Dime Hitomi ¿tuviste algo con él en el pasado? – Hitomi apretó los labios y miró a Dalsen de reojo.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Verás, por toda Gaea se dice que el rey dragón estuvo esperando y guardándose para la Diosa Viviente, y ésa eres tú, he visto la manera en que se miran y creo que hay algo más ahí aparte de una amistad o una alianza – Hitomi se sorprendió con las noticias que le daba Dalsen.

\- Van ¿se ha estado guardando?.. ¿Quiere decir que él es…

\- ¿Virgen? Sí, eso es lo que se dice – Contestó Dalsen con una sonrisa, cruzo una pierna y sujeto su rodilla con ambas manos – Honestamente creo que la virginidad es un estorbo pero cada quien decide qué hacer con su vida.

Hitomi sintió la punzada del arrepentimiento al saber que Van había estado reservándose y en cambio ella había decidido echar ésa posibilidad por la borda, se metió dentro de sus cavilaciones y por un momento olvidó que el príncipe estaba junto a ella – No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, quizás seas demasiada mujer para Van.

Las palabras de Dalsen retumbaron dentro de su cabeza y lo miró llena de dolor – Es que yo… no…

Una lágrima rebelde escapó de los ojos de Hitomi y después un río de ellas siguieron el mismo camino, por un momento sintió como si una presa se desbordara sin control, Dalsen tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró con intensidad – Eso no importa – Le dijo con dulzura – Eres una mujer valiosa, inteligente y muy valiente, si él no te respeta por eso quiere decir que no te merece, cientos de hombres pelearían siquiera por una mirada tuya.

\- Él pronto será un hombre casado – Atinó a decir ella y sintió cómo en su interior su alma se desquebrajaba en miles de pedazos – Lo esperé durante tanto tiempo y ahora está comprometido.

Dalsen atrajo a Hitomi y dejó que recargara su cabeza contra su pecho para que llorara abiertamente, él posó delicadamente su mano sobre su cabello y sentía los espasmos del llanto que la liberaban poco a poco – Es un asunto meramente político, ahí no hay amor, solamente un convenio para los dos países.

\- ¿Aceptarías algo así para ti? – Preguntó Hitomi con voz nasal.

\- Yo nunca seré rey y tampoco quiero serlo, así que no tengo ése problema… Estuve comprometido, pero ella murió – Hitomi se separó de Dalsen, él tenía la vista fija en un punto distante perdido en sus pensamientos, finalmente dirigió sus ojos plateados a Hitomi y le sonrió – Una mañana simplemente despertó enferma y tuve que ser testigo de cómo ése mal la devoraba lentamente, fue una agonía el verla morir sin poder hacer nada, jamás me sentí tan inútil en toda mi vida.

\- Lo lamento mucho, no quise ser impertinente – Dalsen negó con la cabeza y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

\- No lo fuiste – Le dijo acariciando su cabello – Si hubiese existido en Gaea un sanador tan hábil como tú, estoy seguro de que Limia seguiría con vida, pero no hubo manera de salvarla, eso pasó hace tres años y aún siento su ausencia.

Dalsen se aclaró la garganta y Hitomi lo miró con detenimiento por primera vez, sus ojos plateados estaba enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas negras que al parpadear parecían mariposas vestidas de luto, su nariz afilada y sus labios perfectamente marcados le daban un toque angelical y su cabello negro contrastaba con la piel pálida de su rostro, él le sonrió y cortando la distancia entre ambos le dio un beso en la frente – Gracias por aceptar ir conmigo de paseo mañana, verás que montar es algo sumamente sencillo.

\- No creo ser una buena compañía – Hitomi se secó los restos de las lágrimas y se reacomodó en el asiento.

\- Creo que no podría tener mejor compañía – Dalsen tomó las manos de Hitomi y las besó con suavidad. Dentro de la recámara el bebé de Millerna comenzó a llorar y Hitomi se levantó para dirigirse a la recámara, antes de entrar se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa a Dalsen.

\- Pasa una buena noche – Le dijo él a modo de despedida y le guiñó un ojo.

"Y"

\- Ya te vi – Dalsen escuchó la voz burlona de Kario, su hermano se apareció detrás de un grueso cortinaje y con calma comía una ciruela enorme que apenas cabía en su mano

\- Así que ahora te dedicas a espiarme – Dalsen se levantó y se acercó a su hermano, éste le ofreció una ciruela que llevaba en la otra mano y Dalsen la aceptó.

\- No te espío, solamente velo por tus intereses – Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, al llegar al rellano de la escalera uno de los guardias que hacían ronda los saludó con respeto.

\- ¿Qué haces rondando por el castillo a ésta hora? – Preguntó Dalsen antes de darle una mordida a la fruta.

\- No podía dormir y cuando abrí la ventana de mi recámara vi que algo pasó volando, me preguntaba si tú también lo habrías visto, pero creo que estabas más ocupado en tus propios asuntos – Dalsen negó con la cabeza y tragó el jugo de la ciruela.

\- Me encontré a Hati molestando a Hitomi, no sé qué quería pero estaba parado frente a la puerta de los reyes de Asturia, simplemente lo alejé – Kario hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y ambos caminaron en silencio con rumbo a sus recámaras, a la lejanía se escucharon cinco campanazos que provenían del templo central y poco a poco fueron contestados por las campanas de otros adoratorios.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kario deteniéndose para escuchar las campanadas.

\- Comienzan las celebraciones del Dios Argún – Le explicó Dalsen con calma – Los sacerdotes están llamando al rezo nocturno, la próxima semana será la fiesta de la cosecha.

Kario trató de recordar las lecciones de religión y finalmente entre la larga lista de nombres de deidades dio con Argún, el Dios de la cosechas que era adorado en toda Gaea – No te esfuerces – Le dijo Dalsen frente a la puerta de su habitación – Vete a la cama, te veo mañana.

"Y"

La noche transcurrió en medio de una tormenta que no escampó al amanecer, Allen despertó sobresaltado al escuchar las tres campanadas metálicas que anunciaban el rezo del alba en las celebraciones de la cosecha, se talló los ojos y se quedó unos minutos en la cama pensando en sus deberes durante ése día. Giró entre las sábanas y enterró su cara en las almohadas, había dormido de corrido toda la noche y aún se sentía terriblemente cansado; bostezó y con pesar se levantó para poder prepararse e irse al castillo para que sus soldados le rindieran los informes de la noche anterior.

Salió de su recámara perfectamente vestido con su uniforme limpio y sin una sola arruga, pasó frente a la recámara de su hermana y como era su costumbre se quedó en silencio escuchando si ella tenía alguna pesadilla, al confirmar que ningún ruido provenía de la habitación siguió su camino, se paró por un momento frente a la recámara de Hitomi aunque sabía que ella no estaba ahí, al otro lado se abrió una puerta y Allen vio a Chid con cara de adormilado.

\- Buenos días majestad – Lo saludó Allen, el muchacho le sonrió a modo de saludo y se rascó la cabeza bostezando.

\- Aún no amanece Allen ¿ya te vas al castillo?

\- Debo pasar revista a mis hombres y pedir el informe de la noche para dárselo a Van.

\- Tu trabajo nunca termina– Chid miró al caballero elegantemente vestido y sintió el enorme deseo de llamarlo por lo que realmente era – Allen… Quisiera decirte algo… Pero quisiera hacerlo cuando estés más calmado.

\- Podría ser hoy en la noche majestad – Sugirió Allen y Chid asintió nervioso – Ahora debo retirarme, espero verlos más tarde en el castillo.

El caballero le hizo una breve reverencia a Chid y dio la media vuelta para alejarse – Allen – Lo llamó nuevamente el rey de Freid y se detuvo para mirarlo – Por favor llámame Chid, creo que hay suficiente confianza para saltarnos el protocolo.

\- Muy bien… Chid, vuelve a dormir un poco más, hoy estarás muy ajetreado cuidando a dos señoritas – Chid asintió feliz y regresó a su recámara. Allen bajó corriendo las escaleras y sintió el enorme deseo de dedirle a Chid que era su hijo pero pronto desechó la idea.

Antes de salir se fue directo a la cocina para poder comer algo y mientras rebanaba una hogaza de pan miró las gruesas gotas de lluvia que chocaban incesantemente por la ventana, el amanecer estaba cerca y aún el cielo se notaba oscuro y lúgubre apenas iluminado por los rayos que caían en las montañas. Untó el pan con jalea y se sentó en un banco alto de madera sin quitar los ojos de la ventana, un rayo cayó cerca y Allen alcanzó a ver un enorme lobo blanco que sentado bajo la lluvia le regresaba la mirada. Se levantó de un salto recordando la pesadilla que había tenido al ser perseguido y atacado por un lobo en medio del bosque pero cuando el siguiente rayo iluminó el jardín, el animal ya había desaparecido.

\- Necesito una semana libre – Murmuró para sí mismo apurando su frugal desayuno, salió de la cocina y tomando una capa de lana basta se echó la caperuza sobre la cabeza y se fue directo a las caballerizas, dentro encontró a los caballos que piafaban nerviosos y al acercarse a Alsvid lo encontró rascando el piso con su pezuña en movimientos furiosos, Allen trató de tranquilizarlo acariciando su costado pero el animal agachaba la cabeza como si tratara de embestir a un enemigo invisible con su afilado cuerno.

\- Tranquilízate Alsvid – Le pidió Allen pero el animal relinchó enfadado y sacudió la cabeza – Estás nervioso por la lluvia, cálmate.

Trabajando lo más rápido que pudo ensilló a su unicornio, lo sacó de la caballeriza y después de asegurar bien la puerta lo montó de un salto y arriesgándose bajo la lluvia y los relámpagos, cabalgó velozmente con rumbo al castillo. No sabía si era la tormenta lo que lo tenía nervioso, pero Allen sentía que algo o alguien lo venía siguiendo a una distancia corta y estaba casi seguro de que su unicornio también sentía la presencia, el aliento pegajoso y caliente de su persecutor se adhería a su nuca y una fuerza superior le ordenaba que no volviera la vista atrás. Apenas clavó los talones contra las costillas de Alsvid y éste pareció comprender la premura que los atenazaba ya que aceleró su carrera a un punto casi imposible para cualquier caballo; parecía que las patas del animal apenas tocaban el piso y en menos tiempo del esperado ambos entraron al castillo por la puerta principal que era flanqueada por los soldados de guardia. Allen agradeció la bravura de Alsvid y al desmontarlo le acarició la cabeza, los hollares del animal se agitaban con fuerza tratando de recuperar una respiración normal – Eres maravilloso, te has ganado un gran cuenco de avena con miel – Le dijo Allen y sorpresivamente se dejó escuchar un largo y aterrador aullido que se fundió con la explosión de un trueno, Alsvid reparó violentamente y comenzó a tirar coces al aire con sus poderosas patas delanteras.

\- ¡Alsvid, Calme-toi! – Allen escuchó la potente voz de Anteras, el rey apareció detrás de Allen y jaló la rienda del unicornio hasta hacerlo bajar al piso nuevamente, el animal resopló nervioso pero reconoció al rey que trataba de calmarlo.

\- Gracias, no sé qué le sucede – Dijo Allen aliviado al ver que su unicornio se tranquilizaba.

\- Hay huargos cerca – Dijo Anteras, viendo hacia las montañas – Nuestros unicornios han estado nerviosos también, pueden oler a esos animales cuando están en los alrededores.

Allen pensó en el lobo que creyó haber visto en el jardín ésa mañana y en los estropicios que podrían causar a los campesinos si llegasen a bajar a las granjas – Le comentaré a Van, quizás necesitemos enviar exploradores y una partida de caza.

\- Son animales muy inteligentes y escurridizos, uno solo de ellos puede matar a cuarenta vacas en una noche y lo peor es que no se las comen, lo hacen solamente por el placer de matar – Ambos caminaron al interior del establo en donde el unicornio de Van también se mostraba nervioso pero no tanto como Alsvid que había sentido al huargo cerca de él. – Si organizan la partida de cazadores me gustaría acompañarlos, hace cinco años perseguimos a un huargo blanco que mató a uno de nuestros unicornios, si lo llegase a encontrar, quiero hacerme una capa con su piel.

"Y"

\- Te ves preciosa con ése vestido – Le dijo Millerna a Hitomi cuando salió del vestidor, había escogido un vestido de tela vaporosa en color durazno, estaba cerrado por el medio con una larga hilera de perlas y a la altura de la cadera se abría de manera asimétrica dejando ver sus piernas bien contorneadas gracias al atletismo, una falda interna cubría sus muslos hasta la mitad y remataba con unas graciosas zapatillas de satén a juego con el vestido.

\- Bueno, al menos creo que ya no me veo tan diferente a los demás.

\- Lo siento Hitomi, pero sí te ves diferente – Bromeó Dryden mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda al bebé que Millerna acababa de alimentar – Pero es algo bueno, digamos que eres… exótica.

\- Suena a que soy un animal raro – Le respondió Hitomi riendo y le entregó a Millerna un listón para que la ayudara a sujetar su cabello, la reina le hizo un moño sencillo y abriendo su cajón sacó un par de aretes de coral.

\- Estás perfecta – Le dijo Millerna una vez que le hubo puesto los aretes – Vas a causar una impresión enorme en la corte.

Hitomi se agachó y apretó los labios – No quisiera bajar a desayunar con todos ahí.

\- ¿Las cosas con Van no funcionaron bien anoche? – Preguntó Dryden entregándole el bebé a Millerna, ella lo acunó en sus brazos para que durmiera y ambos vieron como Hitomi negaba con la cabeza.

\- Necesita un poco más de tiempo Hitomi, para nosotros también fue una sorpresa enorme el saber que estaba comprometido – Millerna trataba de que Hitomi pudiese entender la situación en la que se encontraba Van, pero también sabía que eso había lastimado a Hitomi ya que era la menos responsable en todo ésa serie de eventos.

\- Él se va a casar Millerna – Hitomi trataba de ser fuerte pero las lágrimas ya se asomaban en sus ojos – Y quiere que yo sea su amante.

Los dos reyes guardaron silencio, Van ahora sí había ido lejos al no poder enfrentar el problema de una mejor manera – Solamente está confundido - Dryden esperaba que sus palabras la calmaran pero no albergaba grandes esperanzas, alguien golpeó a la puerta y cuando Dryden permitió el paso entraron las camareras que habían preparado el baño de Hitomi la noche anterior, llevaban cargando una charola con el desayuno de Millerna, una vez que lo hubieron dejado sobre la cama de la reina, Hitomi revisó que la dieta fuera la adecuada y lo que ella había pedido para su paciente.

\- Debes comer – Ordenó Hitomi acomodando la charola sobre el regazo de Millerna, tomó al bebé y lo dejó dormido a un lado de ella – Así te recuperarás más pronto.

\- Hitomi, tú y yo debemos bajar al gran comedor.

\- Honestamente Dryden, no quisiera hacerlo, me da miedo ver a toda la corte de Van y del rey Merab ahí – Dryden se acercó a Hitomi y le puso una mano encima de la cabeza.

\- No te voy a dejar sola, nada te va a pasar, ya lo verás – Hitomi aceptó a regañadientes y despidiéndose de Millerna salió de la recámara acompañada por Dryden.

\- ¿Cómo es la prometida de Van? – Preguntó Hitomi cuando ambos caminaron por el pasillo, Dryden alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

\- No he hablado mucho con ella, ayer la viste haciendo alarde de sus cualidades como sanadora, si no hubieses estado tú aquí no quiero pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido – Dryden le ofreció el brazo a Hitomi y ella lo aceptó inmediatamente, el asirse del brazo de su amigo le ayudaba a controlar los nervios y el miedo que se hacían mayores conforme avanzaban hacia el comedor – Tú eres mucho más talentosa, inteligente y hermosa que ella, no hay comparación.

\- Me dices eso porque me aprecias – Caminaron en silencio durante un momento y después de bajar las escaleras y doblar hacia la izquierda llegaron al comedor en el que ya estaban los cortesanos y príncipes ocupando sus lugares, en la mesa principal estaban sentados los tres reyes y por primera vez también estaba Leila sentada junto a Van, antes de entrar Dryden se detuvo y miró a Hitomi a los ojos.

\- No es solo porque te aprecie que te digo esto, es verdad y todos lo sabemos, además de que eres más fuerte de lo que piensas – Hitomi le sonrió a Dryden y tomando su brazo nuevamente entraron al comedor.

La reacción de la gente fue mayor de lo que ella se esperaba, todos guardaron silencio cuando el paje anunció su llegada e incluso ella no se esperó que la anunciaran como "La Diosa Viviente, salvadora de Gaea". Respiró hondo y se dejó guiar por Dryden que la condujo directamente a la mesa principal que tenía dos sillas más – Por favor, no quiero sentarme ahí – Le susurró ella a Dryden y él le dio una palmada en la mano.

\- No pasa nada, esos son nuestros lugares – Hitomi se sintió observada por todos en el comedor mientras cuchicheaban por lo bajo, sabía que era objetivo de críticas y especulaciones y más de una mujer la miraba de pies a cabeza examinándola completamente. Al acercarse a la mesa vio a Van que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y apretaba el puño, Leila junto a él notó el cambio en el rey y posó su mano blanca sobre el puño cerrado de Van y luego miró a Hitomi con aire retador.

\- Buenos días majestades – Saludó Dryden haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza que fue respondido por los tres reyes.

\- Por fin puedo ver a la señorita Kanzaki sin que haya tanto alboroto de por medio – Dijo Merab mientras escrutaba a Hitomi – Han sido días difíciles para todos ¿Ya conoce a mi nieta la princesa Leila? Futura reina de Fanelia.

\- Nos conocimos ayer cuando interrumpió mis labores como sanadora – Escupió Leila alzando las cejas hacia Hitomi, hizo una mueca de medio lado y volvió a clavar su mirada en Van.

\- La recuerdo – Le dijo Hitomi tratando de no lanzarse sobre ella – Lamento haber sido grosera pero la vida de Millerna y de su hijo estaban de por medio.

\- Por favor siéntense – Pidió Van evitando que la discusión se hiciera mayor, cuando Hitomi pasó a un lado del rey de Fanelia éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo y amor.

\- No dejes que te provoque – Le dijo Anteras en un susurro que apenas alcanzó a escuchar, al mirarlo él le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que viera al frente y abajo en una de las mesas de honor estaban sentados Kario y Dalsen, éste le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente y por un momento se sintió mucho mejor.

\- Van, hoy deberás acompañar al sacerdote a consagrar el templo ¿no es cierto? – van tragó un pedazo de pan con miel y miró a Merab que daba buena cuenta de los huevos pasados por agua.

\- Así es – Contestó Van con voz seca.

\- ¿Y supongo que mi dulce Leila te acompañará a la bendición? Es una costumbre que la pareja real derrame su sangre en el templo sagrado – Van apretó los ojos maldiciendo la hora en que ése anciano puso un pie en Fanelia.

\- No es correcto majestad – Dijo Dryden cortando un pedazo de salchicha asada – La princesa Leila y el rey Van aún no están casados, la tradición marca que si el rey no tiene esposa será una sacerdotisa del templo quien derrame su sangre y en éste caso creo que no hay mejor opción que la Diosa Viviente, su sangre bendecirá las cosechas durante todo el año.

Hitomi palideció al escuchar que su sangre sería derramada y le dio un pellizco en la pierna a Dryden con cuidado de hacerlo por debajo del mantel - ¿Derramar mi sangre?

\- Es solamente un pinchazo en un dedo – Murmuró Dryden a manera que nadie más lo escuchara, cuando alzó la vista notó que Merab ardía por la furia.

\- Van, debo ser yo quien suba contigo al templo – Se quejó Leila retando a Hitomi con la vista, Van suspiró y zafó su mano del agarré de los dedos de Leila.

\- El rey de Asturia tiene razón, aún no estamos casados y no podemos hacer la ofrenda de ésa manera – Leila abrió los labios para discutir pero la mirada molesta de Van bastó para hacerla callar – Será la Diosa Viviente la que suba al templo a hacer las ofrendas de sangre.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que se dejó caer sobre la mesa en donde comían y fue roto por Merab nuevamente – Entonces Van… Ya que las celebraciones de la cosecha comienzan hoy y el festival es la próxima semana creo que lo más conveniente es que la boda se haga en el día del festival, así habrá un motivo más de celebración.

Van sintió cómo toda la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo y se perdía en algún lugar bajo sus pies, miró de reojo a Hitomi y ella le regresó una mirada cargada de reproche – Es muy pronto tiempo para planear una boda – Se defendió Van tratando de dar por zanjado el asunto.

\- Yo me encargaré de todo muchacho, en dos días estarán todos los preparativos listos, tendremos una hermosa boda la próxima semana – Merab se levantó de su asiento y arrojó la servilleta sobre su plato – He comido demasiado, iré a dar un paseo, por favor avísenme cuando sea la hora de ir al templo, no me quiero perder la bendición por nada.

"Y"

\- Te ves linda – Chid elogió a Flavia cuando ésta se apareció en el comedor llevando ropa más acorde con Fanelia, el vestido azul marino de manga larga dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y estaba ribeteado por encaje blanco que contrastaba con la tela, la falda abierta por los costados dejaba entrever los muslos al caminar y los zapatos a juego le daban un par de centímetros más de altura.

\- Me siento rara – Se quejó Flavia sentándose junto a Selene que le sonreía encantada.

\- Para nada, te ves muy bien, cuando terminemos podremos ir a al templo, hoy es la bendición del altar – Selene le dio un mordisco al pan que tenía en la mano, estaba feliz de tener más compañía que las sirvientas – Quizás después podamos ir al castillo y preguntarle a mi hermano qué opina de tu vestido

\- ¿Qué bendición? – Preguntó Flavia haciéndose la desentendida sobre la opinión de Allen.

\- Es la bendición del altar para el Dios de las cosechas, su nombre es Argún, tiene dos cabezas, una mira hacia el cielo y otra hacia la tierra, en una mano lleva un manojo de trigo y la otra ofrece su palma extendida, es una de las celebraciones más importantes en toda Gaea y hoy Van deberá bendecir el altar con su sangre – Selene y Flavia tenían la boca abierta ante las explicaciones de Chid y éste al notarlo se sonrojó.

\- ¿Van a sacrificar al rey? Yo misma puedo hacerlo si es necesario – Bromeó Flavia después de beber un trago de leche.

\- No, solamente cortará la palma de su mano y la sangre la dejará caer en un cuenco, el sacerdote la pondrá en un brasero y la quemarán como ofrenda al Dios, no hace falta matar al rey – Le dijo Chid entre risas y Selene arrugó la nariz ante la idea de la sangre quemada - ¿Hay algún ritual así en la Luna Fantasma?

Flavia miró a Chid que estaba lleno de curiosidad y por un vago momento notó a Allen dentro del muchacho – Hay muchas religiones – Le dijo ella – A la que pertenezco, nos comemos a nuestro Dios.

Selene y Chid guardaron silencio asombrados y sin poder entender el concepto del canibalismo religioso y fue en ése incómodo momento en que una de las sirvientas entró llevando algo en las manos.

\- Señorita – Le dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Flavia – Encontré esto cuando iba a lavar su ropa – Flavia miró lo que tenía la sirvienta en las manos y reconoció su teléfono celular, lo tomó inmediatamente y vio que la batería estaba baja y no existía ningún tipo de señal, la sirvienta dio la vuelta inmediatamente y salió del comedor.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Selene viendo el aparato que Falvia sostenía.

\- Es un celular… ¿Podríamos ir al castillo? Necesito hablar con Hitomi y quiero devolverle algo al príncipe Kario.

"Y"

\- Ninguno de los soldados reporta novedades durante la noche, las guardias se llevaron a cabo de acuerdo a mis órdenes y también Gadeth organizó a sus hombres para que vigilaran su área del castillo – Van estaba de espaldas a Allen y miraba sin ver los libros que estaban perfectamente acomodados en el librero de su despacho, Dryden estaba sentado cerca de él y escuchaba atento el informe de Allen.

\- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos – Dijo Van girándose – Vuelve a apostar a los soldados ésta noche de la misma manera.

\- El único reporte que tengo es de avistamientos de huargos – Van se tensó al escuchar sobre los lobos y miró a Allen – Y estoy casi seguro de que yo vi uno ésta mañana a través de la ventana de la cocina de mi casa, era blanco y en verdad enorme.

Eso era todo lo que le faltaba a Van, que ése huargo y su hechicera estuvieran rondando nuevamente en los alrededores, ya habían pasado días sin saber nada de ellos y comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo al menos en ése aspecto - ¿Estás seguro de que era un huargo?

\- Completamente – Contestó Allen sin rechistar – No existe un perro de ése tamaño, mi unicornio estuvo nervioso durante todo el camino y escuché el aullido en las montañas, me gustaría organizar una partida de caza con lebreles y exploradores, si ése animal baja a las granjas va a causar estragos entre los pobladores.

\- Bien – Aceptó Van preocupado – Organiza a los cazadores para que salgan mañana al alba, no quiero a esos animales depredando en mis tierras.

\- El rey Anteras quiere unirse a la cacería, al parecer hace unos años un huargo blanco mató a uno de sus unicornios, quiere la piel para hacerse una capa.

Lo primero que se le vino a Van a la mente fue el lobo de la anciana y su mirada cargada de inteligencia, no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo que Fenrir hubiese matado al unicornio de Anteras – Bien, si se quiere unir a los cazadores no hay problema, si logra cazar a su huargo me da igual lo que haga con la piel.

\- Van, creo que tenemos algo más importante de qué hablar – Le dijo Dryden, Van se dejó caer en un asiento junto a él y Allen lo imitó – Merab quiere que te cases la próxima semana ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé, quizás colgarme de un árbol – Contestó Van cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

\- No creo que resulte, ¿has visto el odio con el que Leila mira a Hitomi? – Eso no lo había pasado por alto Van y de hecho era algo que en verdad le preocupaba, ahora que Hitomi estaba en el castillo se había echado como enemiga a Leila y la constante zozobra de que se encontraran a solas en algún pasillo le estaba causando jaqueca.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si rechazas el compromiso? – Preguntó Allen, tenía clavados sus ojos en el horizonte, finalmente la lluvia había cedido y el paisaje se miraba más brillante y limpio que antes.

\- Provocarías una guerra – Los tres miraron hacia el punto del cual provenía la voz y parado en el hueco de la puerta estaba Hati acompañado por Merab.

"Y"

N/A Hola a todos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo terriblemente atrasado gracias a una infección que tuve en la garganta y que me tiró en cama toda la semana, el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo e interesante, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y espero darles respuesta poco a poco. Nos leemos prontito.


	17. Cabalgatas

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**CABALGATA**

"Y"

\- ¿Qué pasaría si rechazas el compromiso? – Preguntó Allen, tenía clavados sus ojos en el horizonte, finalmente la lluvia había cedido y el paisaje se miraba más brillante y limpio que antes.

\- Provocarías una guerra – Los tres miraron hacia el punto del cual provenía la voz y parado en el hueco de la puerta estaba Hati acompañado por Merab – Y no creo que quieras eso para tu reino por el simple hecho de tratar de escapar de un compromiso tan sencillo.

\- No deseo eso para Fanelia – Contestó Van entre dientes – Pero no amo ni amaré jamás a Leila.

\- ¿Y quién está hablando de amor? – Se burló Merab entrando al despacho de Van, Hati lo siguió y se recargó contra el escritorio de Van – Tu único trabajo es casarte, acostarte con mi nieta y darle un heredero al trono de Fanelia, de ahí en fuera puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

Van apretó los labios tragándose las palabras que deseaba decirle al rey de Morkab, Hati rio dejando ver los colmillos afilados – Majestad, creo que podríamos hablar sobre el compromiso, es algo en verdad precipitado.

\- No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia, rey Dryden – Espetó Hati – Usted no es más que un invitado y no tiene derecho a intervenir en los asuntos del rey Merab.

\- Tampoco es de tu incumbencia, eres un consejero y tu más brillante idea es recomendar castigos corporales – Hati miró a Allen y él sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda pero no lo dio a notar y en cambio mantuvo la mirada firme retando al consejero de Merab.

\- Vamos muchacho, nos estamos alebrestando – Merab se acercó a Van y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros – Tu reino y el mío son amigos desde antes que tú nacieras y respeté mucho a tu padre, si él no hubiera creído que sería provechoso para los dos, éste compromiso nunca se hubiera concertado, esto es lo mejor para ti y para tu reino, yo sé que amas a la Diosa Viviente, pero piensa que aunque te unieras a ella ¿cuánto tiempo podrán ser felices? Ella no pertenece a Gaea y ya una vez se fue, eso puede volver a pasar en cualquier momento y te dejará solo nuevamente.

\- Hitomi no haría eso – Van trataba de que su voz no sonara dolida aunque algo muy adentro de él le decía que las palabras de Merab eran ciertas.

\- Eso no importa, deberás casarte y si después quieres tomar a un par de doncellas como calientacamas no hay problema, la boda será la próxima semana muchacho, de eso no hay duda… Iré a prepararme para salir al templo.

Merab dio la media vuelta para salir del despacho de Van y fue seguido por Hati – A final de cuentas rey Dryden, no olvide que su matrimonio también fue arreglado – Dijo el consejero de Merab y cerró la puerta haciendo vibrar las ventanas.

"Y"

\- Soy la persona menos práctica para viajar – Hitomi escuchó a Millerna mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa que estaba dentro del gran baúl de madera tallada a los pies de la cama de la reina – Es negro ¿aún no lo encuentras?

\- Creo que es éste – Dijo Hitomi sacando la ropa doblada, la extendió y se la mostro a Millerna que asintió al ver que era lo que estaban buscando.

\- Ésa es, estoy segura de que te quedará a la perfección, no sé por qué traje eso conmigo, ni siquiera entro en ésa ropa y mucho menos puedo montar – Millerna miró el conjunto que Hitomi sostenía frente a ella, sujetó el saco negro con holanes de color blanco mientras Hitomi miraba el faldón que estaba abierto por la mitad.

\- ¿No crees que es muy revelador para montar? – Le preguntó Hitomi viendo que el faldón no le alcanzaba a cubrir la entrepierna.

\- No, porque lleva unos pantalones y botas, así podrás montar sin problemas… Hitomi, no estoy segura si es una buena idea que vayas de paseo con el príncipe Dalsen, apenas lo conoces y me preocupa que sea igual de hipócrita que su abuelo.

Hitomi regresó al arcón a buscar los pantalones que hacían juego con el resto del traje y se sintió mal por hacer que Millerna se preocupara por ella de ésa manera – Solamente iremos a los bosques que están cerca del castillo.

\- Por favor, ten cuidado Hitomi, me cuesta trabajo confiar en Merab o en su familia, además que no creo que Van tome de buen modo que salgas con el príncipe – Hitomi apretó los dientes al escuchar sobre la molestia de Van.

\- No tiene ningún derecho de molestarse – Hitomi encontró los pantalones y se los mostró a Millerna – Y tampoco tiene autoridad para decidir con quién salgo a pasear.

\- Lo sé, pero recuerda que es muy impulsivo – Hitomi se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando al hijo de Millerna que dormía en la cuna que le habían llevado ésa mañana.

\- Millerna – La reina puso atención al semblante de Hitomi y esperó a que hablara – tu matrimonio también fue arreglado por tu padre ¿resultó como lo esperabas?

Millerna sonrió pensando en las expectativas que había tenido y en sus ideas de escapar con Allen cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de su boda – Honestamente me sorprendió que no resultara como pensé que podría ser – Hitomi miró a Millerna y la reina dirigió sus ojos a la ventana – Creo que no podría tener mejor compañero que Dryden, es un hombre bueno y ha conseguido que me enamore de él.

\- Tú amabas a Allen – Millerna clavó la vista nuevamente en Hitomi y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- No, creo que era solamente un capricho… No me mal interpretes – Se apresuró a decir la reina – Allen es un hombre magnífico pero creo que solamente sentía una atracción hacia él, no puedo negar lo guapo que es pero creo que nunca hubiéramos sido felices juntos, él necesita de una mujer que lo ame por quién realmente es por dentro y no solamente por fuera.

\- Allen es un gran hombre, no entiendo por qué dices que no hubieras sido feliz con él.

\- Pongo mi vida en perspectiva Hitomi, si hubiera escapado con él todo se habría echado a perder, su futuro como caballero hubiera quedado destruido, habría sido desterrado de Asturia y difícilmente otro reino lo aceptaría como caballero debido al desliz conmigo y su traición hacia la confianza de su rey… Y yo no hubiera podido regresar a casa jamás ¿Qué clase de vida hubiésemos tenido juntos? Pronto comenzarían los problemas, las discusiones y los disgustos y nuestro amor si es que en verdad existió habría acabado suicidándose – La mente de Hitomi trabajaba a gran velocidad analizando las palabras de Millerna, jamás se detuvo a pensar en todo eso y en la desgracia que recaería sobre los dos si hubiesen seguido sus deseos – Por eso no me arrepiento de haberme casado con Dryden, Allen sigue manteniendo su credibilidad y confianza en todas partes y ahora más que nunca, yo gobierno Asturia y Dryden ha demostrado ser un esposo devoto y leal además de un rey bastante mesurado, fue la mejor decisión de mi vida… Dime Hitomi ¿Amas a Allen?

\- No – Contestó Hitomi sin titubear y la respuesta no sorprendió a Millerna – Lo quiero pero no lo amo.

\- Entonces no lo ilusiones, él ha sufrido y estoy segura de que está tratando de rehacer su vida – Hitomi se mordió los labios con un sentimiento de culpa – Has dormido con él Hitomi y conozco a Allen, estoy segura de que él espera algo formal contigo.

\- Todo sucedió tan rápido, lo que menos quiero es lastimar a Allen y ahora me doy cuenta de que los matrimonios arreglados sí llegan a funcionar.

\- No todos, mis padres jamás fueron felices juntos, creo que el único momento en el que se veían era para hacer a otra princesa para el reino – Hitomi rio con el comentario y posó sus ojos sobre la ropa de montar que Millerna le prestaría para poder salir con Dalsen - ¿Por qué no te pruebas el traje? Y recuerda que hoy deberás ir al templo con Van.

\- Aun no entiendo qué es lo que debo hacer en ésa ceremonia – Hitomi se escondió en el vestidor para poder cambiarse la ropa.

\- Los rezos para Argún empezaron ésta mañana, los sacerdotes del templo harán una ceremonia cuando el sol ilumine el rostro del Dios, después subirás con Van al adoratorio del templo y ofrecerán su sangre… Solamente unas gotas para bendecir la tierra y propiciar las cosechas, ése acto marcará el inicio de las festividades, todos los pobladores estarán presentes – Hitomi salió del vestidor llevando puesto el traje de equitación de Millerna, ella vio que le ajustaba a la perfección y asintió satisfecha – Sabía que te quedaría bien, las botas y el sombrero deben estar dentro del armario.

\- ¿Es necesario que sea yo quien suba al adoratorio?

\- Si no lo haces tú lo hará Leila, ya sabes que está más que dispuesta a aparecer como la prometida de Van aunque en realidad no tiene permitido hacerlo, debería ser la sacerdotisa mayor quien lo haga pero dado que eres la Diosa Viviente, lo más adecuado es que seas tú quien encabece la ceremonia – Hitomi apareció nuevamente llevando en las manos un par de botas altas de cuero negro reluciente y un simpático sombrero que dejaba caer una suave mascada blanca hacia la parte de atrás.

\- Creo que no le simpatizo a la princesa Leila – Millerna soltó una risilla burlona.

\- Claro que no le simpatizas, se da cuenta de la manera en que Van te mira y eso a ella no le agrada – Hitomi se calzó las botas altas y después de que Millerna asegurara el sombrero quedó lista para salir – Por cierto Hitomi ¿sabes montar?

\- No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, Dalsen me dijo que me enseñaría.

\- Bien, ten cuidado y asegura los pies en los estribos, regresa pronto porque saldrá la comitiva al templo después del mediodía y debes llegar con el rey – Hitomi frunció la nariz pensando en que debería estar alarmantemente cerca de Van frente a todo el pueblo.

\- No tardaré – Hitomi se acercó a Millerna para reacomodarle las almohadas y después de darle un beso rápido y revisar al recién nacido, salió de la habitación.

"Y"

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo?

\- Quizás esté llamando a los Dioses – Los soldados de la guardia real miraban a Flavia que parada sobre una gran roca tenía los brazos en alto sosteniendo su teléfono celular – Hoy es la ceremonia, debe estar pidiendo bendiciones para la cosecha.

\- ¡Baratija de los mil demonios! – Gritó Flavia al notar que no había señal en ninguna parte y de un salto se bajó de la roca en donde había estado encaramada – Debí haberte cambiado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Flavia pasó hecha una furia entre los dos soldados que de manera automática presentaron sus armas en señal de respeto. Chid y Selene estaban sentados bajo un gran roble a un costado del jardín e igualmente la miraban llenos de curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Quizás pueda ayudarte – Sugirió Chid cuando se hubo acercado a ellos.

\- Estoy tratando de encontrar algún punto de señal para mi teléfono pero supongo que aquí no existen antenas de telefonía celular – Chid y Selene intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y comenzaban a creer que Flavia estaba perdiendo el juicio.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que vendrían al castillo? Pude haberles enviado un carruaje – Allen apareció caminando hacia ellos, acababa de mandar a los soldados al templo para que hicieran guardia y evitaran cualquier problema que pudiese surgir, todos los ciudadanos estarían en la ceremonia de la bendición y siempre había roces y conflictos cuando tanta gente estaba reunida en el mismo lugar – Flavia, olvidé que prometí llevarte al bazar de los escribas y ahora tengo mucho trabajo.

\- No vine para pedirte que me lleves al bazar, bien a devolverle su obsequio a Kario y necesito hablar con Hitomi ¿la has visto?

\- No desde ésta mañana, debe estar en las habitaciones de Millerna… Pareces una mujer de Asturia con ésa ropa – Aprobó Allen después de notar el vestido azul que Flavia llevaba puesto, era un gran cambio a los pantalones ajustados que siempre usaba.

\- Le dije que te gustaría su vestido, yo se lo escogí – Declaró Selene con gozo y vio que las orejas de Flavia se coloreaban de carmesí.

\- ¿Puedo entrar al castillo? En verdad necesito ver a Hitomi – Zanjó Flavia y dio un paso con dirección a la entrada.

\- Te vas a perder otra vez, te acompaño – Allen se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo para caminar.

\- Tómese un descanso capitán, yo la escoltaré – Allen escuchó la voz del príncipe Kario y sintió un enorme deseo de golpearlo en la nariz, se había aparecido de la nada y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Allen, se había vestido con un chaleco de terciopelo negro cruzado al frente varias veces simulando holanes, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga que suelta en la parte baja caía de manera asimétrica y terminaba con pantalones, guantes negros y botas altas, resultaba ser un atuendo relajado pero elegante que seguramente había escogido usar para la ceremonia en el templo.

Allen apretó los labios molesto viendo cómo Kario se inclinaba para besar la mano de Flavia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella – Me alegra tanto verte, espero te haya gustado mi obsequio… Si estás buscando a la señorita Hitomi es mejor que vayamos a las caballerizas, piensa salir a montar con mi hermano ésta mañana.

\- Hitomi debe ir a hacer la bendición al templo – Alegó Allen y miró en dirección a los patios traseros en donde estaban las caballerizas reales. Flavia clavó los ojos en la dirección en que Allen miraba y sin mediar palabra tomó ése camino – Espera, te vas a perder.

Ella se giró y continuó caminando de espaldas – Si pregunto cualquier persona me dirá en dónde están las caballerizas.

Allen y Kario se miraron con sorpresa y sin hablar caminaron alcanzando a Flavia.

"Y"

\- Muy bien, recuerda que el caballo sabe cuándo le tienes miedo – Dalsen estaba parado junto a un caballo bayo que usaría Hitomi ésa mañana, verificaba que la silla estuviera bien ajustada y que Hitomi no corriese el riesgo de caer gracias a eso, ella estaba parada cerca mirando cómo se aseguraba de que el caballo estuviese correctamente ensillado – Debes apretar las piernas a los costados para que él sepa que tú mandas.

\- Me da miedo montarlo, nunca lo he hecho antes – Dalsen sonrió y le dio un cubo de azúcar al animal, éste recibió la golosina con agrado y meneó la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, no correremos y solamente iremos a paso lento para que te acostumbres – Un escudero de Dalsen se acercó a él llevando a su unicornio por las riendas, a Hitomi le sorprendió ver el cuerno nacarado del animal que orgulloso escarbaba la tierra con la pezuña.

\- ¡Hitomi! – Escuchó la voz de Flavia, al girarse la vio que venía caminando con paso rápido y a corta distancia venían Allen junto con Kario y más atrás Chid que venía con Selene del brazo. Flavia se paró frente a ella y la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza – Pareces un personaje de una novela de Jane Austen.

\- Dormí bien, gracias por preguntar – Le contestó Hitomi molesta y fingió prestar atención al caballo que estaba listo para ser montado. Parpadeó con sorpresa cuando vio el celular frente a su cara - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Estaba en mi ropa, la sirvienta de Allen lo encontró hoy en la mañana, pensé que lo había dejado en casa pero estaba dentro de mi saco, estuve buscando señal por todas partes pero es caso perdido.

\- No te compliques mucho por eso, aquí no existe nada parecido y no hay señal – Le dijo Hitomi despreocupada y volvió a prestar atención al caballo, Flavia torció la boca molesta y le puso una mano a Hitomi sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Qué no me complique? Hitomi, mi padre y mis hermanos deben estar vueltos locos desde que desaparecí, seguramente piensan que me secuestraron o que algún loco entró a la casa para asesinarme y enterrar mi cuerpo en el jardín.

\- Si tu padre habló con mi mamá estoy segura de que ella le explicará todo – Flavia se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos tratando de evitar el estar aún más molesta.

\- Tal vez tu mamá esté acostumbrada a tus viajes inter dimensionales pero mi padre no tiene ni idea de eso ¿en verdad piensas que le va a creer?

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Dalsen interponiéndose entre las dos que se les notaba molestas.

\- Todo está bien, solamente que Flavia está un poco nerviosa – Contestó Hitomi quitándole importancia a la molestia de su amiga – Escucha, comprendo que estés preocupada pero no hay nada qué hacer, trata de descansar un poco y estoy segura que de todo esto sacarás más de una idea para el libro que tienes que escribir.

\- Bien, solamente te recuerdo que ya tienes dos días ausente en el trabajo y seguramente ya te despidieron por faltas injustificadas – Flavia dio la media vuelta y pasando entre todos se alejó hecha una furia.

\- Hitomi, no creo que sea una buena idea que salgas a cabalgar ahora – Le dijo Allen tratando de desalentarla para alejarse del castillo acompañada solamente por el príncipe Dalsen.

\- Volveré pronto y tendré cuidado – Prometió Hitomi notando que Allen estaba molesto también.

\- ¿Sabe Van que saldrás? – Hitomi apretó los labios al escuchar la pregunta de Allen.

\- No tengo por qué decirle que saldré – Allen comprendió que las cosas no habían marchado bien la noche anterior y lejos de solucionarse los problemas parecían haber crecido aún más entre Van y Hitomi. Dalsen se acercó a ella y explicándole cómo tenía que impulsarse montó en el caballo.

\- No te preocupes Allen, te prometo que regresaremos pronto y la cuidaré bien – Le dijo Dalsen dedicándole una sonrisa limpia y brillante para después montar en su unicornio – Solamente serán un par de horas y volveremos a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Ambos avanzaron hacia una de las puertas que estaban cerca del patio de las caballerizas y salieron con dirección al bosque.

\- No deberías de preocuparte tanto – Kario le dedicó una sonrisa a Allen y le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Mi hermano cuidará bien de ella.

"Y"

\- ¿Confías en la Diosa Viviente? – Preguntó Merab viendo por la ventana mientras su nieto y Hitomi salían cabalgando lentamente por los jardines del castillo, Hati miraba en la misma dirección y negó con la cabeza.

\- No confío en nadie – Contestó el hombre de pelo blanco, bajo el ventanal pasó Flavia y se detuvo para patear una roca tan lejos como pudo - ¿Cuándo quieres que castigue a ésa mujer?

\- Me da igual, quiero que entienda lo que le pasa a las personas que son impertinentes conmigo.

\- Lo haré ésta noche entonces – Hati se lamió los dientes y sonrió con malicia.

\- Que no te descubran, no quiero problemas con Van por ahora, sigue reticente a aceptar el matrimonio.

\- Lo aceptará porque no le queda más opción pero ¿qué vas a hacer con Dalsen? Se le nota muy interesado en la Diosa Viviente – Merab bufó molesto, no había pasado desapercibido el interés que su nieto estaba mostrando en Hitomi y eso no le agradaba.

\- Creo que es hora de que le haga un nuevo trato con Baba Yaga, me gustaría vivir otros cincuenta años más.

\- Tendrás que ir a buscarla al bosque – Hati dio la media vuelta y se alejó del ventanal – Ella no puede acercarse al castillo, es terreno sagrado.

"Y"

\- Yukari, por favor, necesito que pienses bien en lo que estás diciendo – Francesco estaba sentado frente a Yukari mientras que su hermano y su padre trataban de entender la versión de la chica, dos inspectores y un equipo de policías de investigación revisaban todo el historial y escuchaban por enésima vez la misma cantaleta.

\- Ya te lo dije – Chilló Yukari sorbiendo por la nariz – Solamente bajó una luz del cielo y se las llevó.

Francesco suspiró y se meció los cabellos con una mano, uno de los inspectores negó con la cabeza y prestó atención al equipo de rastreo que habían llevado – Bien, lo único que necesitamos es una llamada y sabremos exactamente en donde están.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que van a llamar? – Preguntó Enrico mientras jugueteaba con el cigarrillo que no se animaba a encender – He tratado de llamar a mi hija y su teléfono está muerto y el de Hitomi se quedó en su bolso.

\- Si es un secuestro los raptores llamarán pronto para pedir el rescate, en ése momento localizaremos el origen de la llamada y los tendremos ubicados, se negociará el pago y podremos detenerlos para dar con las muchachas.

\- Esto es una locura – Alegó Enrico poniéndose el cigarrillo en los labios pero lo volvió a arrojar sobre la mesa.

"Y"

\- Debo volver a la ciudad a supervisar a los soldados, Chid ¿podrías quedarte con Selene? Todo en el castillo será un alboroto y no quiero que se pierdan, los carruajes saldrán juntos y quiero que vayan con Dryden.

\- No te preocupes Allen, yo la cuidaré, vas a estar muy ocupado todo el día y gran parte de la noche, confía en mí, la cuidaré bien.

\- Si me disculpan – Dijo Kario alejándose – Yo cuidaré a la señorita Flavia.

\- Cómo detesto a ése hombre – Murmuró Allen cuando el príncipe Kario se hubo alejado.

\- No deberías – Le dijo Selene con tono conciliador – Se interesa por Flavia lo cual puede ser bueno, si se llegasen a conocer más quizás ella se convierta en princesa de Morkab… Sería interesante.

\- Eso no va a pasar – Sentenció Allen visiblemente enfadado – Ése hombre no será un buen esposo para nadie.

\- ¿Y usted sí lo será capitán? – Allen sintió cómo su sangre se congelaba al escuchar la voz de Anteras que estaba a sus espaldas, apretó los ojos arrepentido y se giró para ver al rey.

\- Lamento mi indiscreción – Se disculpó Allen mientras le hacía una reverencia profunda – No pretendí ser irrespetuoso.

\- En absoluto, comprendo a la perfección que Kario puede llegar a ser sumamente irritante, pero no es un mal hombre, desgraciadamente ha tenido ciertos deslices que le han dejado marcado con una pésima reputación en nuestro reino y al parecer en muchos otros.

\- No fue mi intención el entrometerme en la vida privada del príncipe – Anteras sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Allen.

\- Sé que no lo hizo a propósito capitán, me gustaría caminar con usted, hay temas que no deben ser escuchados por una dama y estoy seguro de que el rey Chid pronto tendrá edad suficiente para saber ciertos aspectos de los hombres… Por favor discúlpenos – Anteras se inclinó para besar la mano de Selene y después de despedirse de Chid comenzó a caminar lentamente esperando a que Allen lo alcanzara, éste le dedicó una rápida mirada a su hermana y a Chid para después seguir los pasos del rey.

Allen avanzó a grandes zancadas y pronto estuvo junto a Anteras, caminaron algunos metros en total silencio y pronto Allen comprendió que el rey estaba dirigiendo sus pasos al bosque de los Dioses – Allen, no es ningún secreto para ti mi interés de unir a mi primo Kario con tu hermana menor.

\- Yo no tengo ninguna autoridad para obligar a mi hermana a desposar a un hombre al que ella no ama – Anteras asintió la cabeza, pronto llegaron a un pequeño lago que estaba rodeado por los árboles milenarios y sentándose sobre una banca de piedra observó los rayos del sol reflejándose en el agua.

\- Eres una persona libre Allen, al igual que tu hermana y ustedes deciden con quién desean pasar el resto de sus días, pero si he visto a tu hermana como una excelente posibilidad es porque ella es una doncella honorable, es graciosa y bella, justamente lo que necesita Kario para poder enfriar su cabeza.

Allen observó el asiento que Anteras le ofrecía junto a él y a regañadientes tomó el lugar – Quizás debería considerar en encontrar a otra mujer que enfríe la cabeza del príncipe, quizás una dama noble de su corte.

\- Creo que no ha quedado dama alguna que no haya conocido el lecho de Kario – Allen abrió la boca para protestar pero fue interrumpido por un gesto que Anteras hizo con la mano – No es correcto escandalizarse por eso, creo que todos nosotros hemos recibido favores de varias mujeres sin que existiera un compromiso de por medio… Incluso con mujeres casadas.

Si un chorro de agua helada hubiese caído en ése momento sobre Allen, lo hubiera sorprendido menos que las palabras de Anteras, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear – Kario tiene dos hijos ilegítimos – continuó el rey – Yamel tiene cinco años y Mila tiene dos, son de diferentes madres por supuesto, Ambos viven en el castillo y reciben la misma educación que los hijos de los cortesanos pero Kario no tiene contacto con ellos, desgraciadamente son dos bastardos que nunca tendrán derecho al nombre de nuestra casa ni a herencia o título alguno.

\- ¿Y las madres? Kario podría casarse con alguna de ellas – Anteras sonrió con tristeza y agachando la vista negó con la cabeza.

\- Una de ellas es la hija de un sastre y la otra es una mucama del castillo, no hay manera de que eso pase.

\- Podrían conseguir a alguien más de otro reino, quizás otra princesa que tenga sangre real.

\- Comprendo tu negativa pero creo que Dalsen te ha ofrecido un lugar en nuestras tropas, Allen él quiere nombrarte general de los ejércitos, necesita de una mano firme que lo ayude, a pesar de que tenemos la paz con los Djinn aún corremos riesgo de otro levantamiento en armas, podrían venir tú y tu hermana con nosotros durante algunas lunas para que conozcas Morkab, estoy seguro de que te gustará nuestro reino.

\- Van me necesita ahora más que nunca – Alegó Allen con voz cansada – Es mi amigo y no puedo dejarlo solo.

\- Ésa es la lealtad que Dalsen está buscando… Sé que Dedaira está interesada en ti ¿No te gustaría convertirte en príncipe consorte?

\- Honestamente no… Amo a otra mujer…

\- ¿En verdad? Creo que ésa mujer ama a otro y ése otro está comprometido. Piénsalo Allen, podrías tener una nueva vida en Morkab con nosotros, pasando la boda regresaremos a nuestro reino y podrías unirte a nuestra caravana – Anteras se levantó echándose el cabello hacia atrás – Quizás la señorita Kanzaki también vaya con nosotros, ella no tiene nada aquí y Dalsen muestra interés por ella, incluso podríamos encontrar un lugar para su amiga pero debo pensar en una manera de mantener a Kario alejado de ella.

\- No creo que Hitomi desee irse a Morkab – Allen imitó a Anteras y se levantó de la banca – Y Flavia está desesperada por volver a la Luna Fantasma.

\- El reto es que consiga volver, lo veré más tarde en la ceremonia capitán, todos seremos felices si decide viajar con nosotros.

"Y"

Resultaba que cabalgar en línea recta no resultaba difícil, el reto aún era hacer girar al caballo cuando era necesario y poder guiarlo sin miedo y aunque se sentía protegida con Dalsen junto a ella aún le preocupaba que el animal se echara a correr y no fuera capaz de detenerlo.

\- Vas muy bien Hitomi – La elogió Dalsen al verla sujetar la rienda del caballo con ambas manos tensas – Dale un poco de espacio porque puede reparar y aún no sabes cómo controlarlo.

Hitomi obedeció y le dio un poco más de libertad al caballo, Dalsen sujetaba la rienda con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda descansaba relajadamente sobre su muslo - ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a montar?

\- Desde los cinco años, mi padre nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué lo haces tan natural – Dalsen sonrió y miró un claro en el bosque a través del cual se filtraban los rayos del sol, la yerba suave crecía como una alfombra salpicada de florecillas blancas y amarillas, parecía un buen lugar para descansar un momento así que guio a su unicornio a un costado para poder desmontar.

\- Es un lugar agradable – Dijo él bajando de su unicornio, se volvió y extendiendo los brazos sujetó a Hitomi para ayudarla a bajar, tomó las riendas del caballo y lo ató a la rama baja de un árbol cerca de su unicornio para que pudieran pastar con tranquilidad, abrió una alforja y sacó un mantel doblado, un paquete envuelto con una servilleta blanca y una botella de vino.

\- No sabía que esto era un día de campo – Hitomi tomó el brazo que Dalsen le ofrecía y caminaron hasta el centro del claro.

\- Es solamente un pequeño almuerzo para antes de la ceremonia – Dalsen extendió el mantel y Hitomi miró cómo sus manos blancas desenvolvían el paquete para sacar una hogaza de pan, un pedazo de queso maduro que tenía manchas azules en toda la superficie, un manojo de frutos maduros y dos copas de madera – Siéntate – Ella tomó la mano del príncipe y se sentó a su lado, él descorchó la botella de vino y lo sirvió en las copas.

\- El vino y yo no somos muy buenos amigos – Dijo Hitomi aceptando la copa que Dalsen le ofrecía.

\- Entonces no debes beber mucho, hay gente que pierde la cabeza con apenas algunos tragos – Hitomi aceptó la sugerencia de Dalsen y apenas le dio un sorbo a su copa - ¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche?

\- Sí, aunque me hubiera gustado dormir un poco más – Dalsen comió un rame y miró a Hitomi prestando atención a los rasgos de su rostro – Gracias por hablar conmigo anoche.

\- Debes saber que cada vez que necesites hablar yo puedo escucharte ¿Estás lista para la ceremonia?

Hitomi imitó a Dalsen y se llevó un fruto a la boca, lo masticó negando con la cabeza – Nadie me ha explicado en qué consiste, solamente me han dicho que debo derramar mi sangre para hacer una bendición.

\- No esperes a que la gente te explique muchas cosas, cuando tienes una responsabilidad por lo general los demás dan por hecho que tú ya entiendes qué es lo que debes hacer. Es sencillo, Argún es un Dios venerado en toda Gaea pero las celebraciones se hacen en diferentes días, en Morkab serán el próximo mes por los cambios de estación, pero Fanelia está al sur entonces las cosechas se levantan antes, las bendiciones las hacen los reyes y sus esposas pero al no haber una consorte se harán con las sacerdotisas del templo, tú la harás con el rey Van porque es lo más apropiado ya que eres la Diosa Viviente…

\- Yo no soy ninguna Diosa – Interrumpió Hitomi sintiéndose fastidiada por el título que le habían dado sin que ella lo pidiera – Soy una persona normal y no hay nada de divino en mí.

\- Te equivocas – Le dijo Dalsen con voz firme y sujetó la mano de Hitomi – Te vi salvar a una madre y a su hijo y eso está impregnado de divinidad, tienes el don de la sanación y es algo que poca gente puede tener.

\- Solamente hice mi trabajo – Dalsen suspiró y dirigió la vista hacia los enormes árboles que crecían alrededor.

\- ¿Has visto árboles tan grandes que puedes construir palacios en su interior? – Hitomi prestó atención a Dalsen mientras observaba el bosque – Morkab está lleno de ellos, nuestro castillo está en el árbol padre, es milenario y nos protege ¿Te gustaría verlo?

\- Qué hermosa pareja hacen – Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a la joven mujer que salía de lo profundo del bosque, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo transparente que hacía juego con su cabello, caminó con pasos de felino y se paró cerca de ellos – Por favor no se detengan, es encantador verlos juntos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Dalsen sujetando el cuchillo con el que pensaba cortar el queso.

\- Solamente soy una adivina que llegó a Fanelia para los festejos, es una buena temporada de negocio para mí – La mujer se sentó cerca de Dalsen y tomó un rame sin pedir permiso, se lo llevó a la boca y lo lamió discretamente con la punta de la lengua clavando sus ojos penetrantes en el príncipe que se echó un poco hacia un lado sintiéndose incómodo.

\- Sigue tu camino – Ordenó Dalsen apretando el mango del cuchillo. La mujer le sonrió y luego miró a Hitomi.

\- Así que ésta linda señorita es la Diosa Viviente, toda Gaea habla de ti en éste momento ¿Les gustaría que les adivinara su futuro?

\- No es necesario, yo también puedo leerlo – La mujer soltó un ruidito despectivo y echó hacia atrás su larga cabellera de fuego.

\- Necesitas de ésas cartas para poder hacerlo ¿no es verdad? Y sé que las dejaste en la luna fantasma, sin ellas no puedes adivinar nada… ¿Están listos para la boda del rey Van? Veo que será algo muy suntuoso y muy cercano, en algunos días quizás.

Hitomi hizo una mueca molesta y la mujer soltó una risilla burlona – No deberías sentirte mal, es lo mejor para Fanelia y el mismo rey lo sabe, tan es así que ha terminado por aceptar el compromiso – La mujer se levantó mientras Dalsen la miraba con molestia – Espero que vayan a verme a mi carpa la próxima semana, les leeré el futuro gratis en agradecimiento por la compañía… Príncipe Dalsen, lo veo acompañado por una hermosa dama en el futuro convertida en su esposa… Y a ti Diosa Viviente, te veo traicionada por la persona que viene del lugar de las flores… Que tengan una buena tarde.

La mujer dio la media vuelta balanceando las caderas para perderse nuevamente entre los árboles del bosque, Dalsen y Hitomi la miraron alejarse hasta que estuvo fuera de su campo de visión.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Dalsen al ver que Hitomi aún tenía la vista fija en el punto donde la mujer se hubo perdido, parpadeó y asintió en silencio.

\- Es una mujer desconcertante – A lo lejos se escuchó el campanazo que anunciaba el inicio de los rezos, Dalsen agachó la vista y suspiró.

\- Debemos irnos – Anunció Dalsen con pesar – En un par de horas deberás subir al templo y ése es el llamado para que los pobladores se reúnan, debes arreglarte con las ropas adecuadas.

\- No creo tener nada apropiado para la ceremonia.

\- Las sacerdotisas deberán mandarte una túnica con los lineamientos del templo, regresemos porque no deseo que te atrases por mi culpa.

"Y"

\- ¡Flavia! Espera por favor – Kario sujetó a Flavia por la mano derecha y la hizo girar – Caminas rápido ¿cuál es la prisa? Los sirvientes ya tienen listo el almuerzo en mi habitación.

\- Y ¿Puedo saber por qué un príncipe desea almorzar conmigo? – Kario sonrió de medio lado y besó la mano de Flavia que aún no había liberado.

\- Eres una mujer encantadora, me gustaría conocerte más – Kario soltó la mano de Flavia y ella caminó hasta la banca en la que habían estado sentados antes Selene y Chid, a un extremo estaba el paquete con los libros y grabados, lo tomó y se lo puso sobre las manos al príncipe.

\- Gracias por el obsequio pero no puedo aceptarlo – La sonrisa de Kario desapareció y miró con dureza el regalo que le devolvían.

\- No sé por qué siento la mano del capitán Schezar en todo esto – Dijo Kario con tono molesto y dirigió su mirada hacia el camino que llevaba a las caballerizas, Allen se acercaba llevando a Alsvid por las riendas y sonreía al ver que Kario tenía el paquete nuevamente en sus manos.

\- Allen no tiene nada que ver en esto, es mi decisión el devolver tu regalo.

\- Pensé que sería de tu agrado.

\- Es un hermoso detalle pero no puedo aceptar algo así – Kario intentó objetar las palabras de Flavia pero Allen estaba alarmantemente cerca así que prefirió callar.

\- Iré a la ciudad a verificar que todo esté en orden, mi hermana y el rey Chid saldrán en un carruaje ¿Quieres ir con ellos o vienes conmigo? – Allen ignoró a Kario que lo miraba con ojos fulminantes mientras hablaba con Flavia, ella miró al imponente unicornio que le regresaba una expresión de curiosidad y tragó con aprensión.

\- Creo que nunca tendré otra oportunidad de montar en un unicornio – Allen no pudo evitar sonreír con aire triunfal pero evitó retar con la mirada a Kario.

\- ¿Sabes que es riesgoso intentar llevar a alguien más a lomos de un unicornio si él no ha permitido que lo monten? – Interrogó Kario con superioridad alzando la barbilla.

\- No creo que Alsvid se oponga en llevar a Flavia – Allen sujetó la mano de ella y la acercó al hocico del animal para que la oliera, el animal agitó las aletas de su nariz y finalmente sacudió la cabeza de forma juguetona y le dio un empujón en la mano a Flavia - ¿Ves? No hay problema.

Allen subió de un saltó y después le tendió la mano a Flavia para ayudarla a montar delante de él – Nos vemos más tarde en la ceremonia majestad – Se despidió ella de Kario y Allen guio a su unicornio con las riendas. El príncipe los miró alejarse y mordiéndose el labio enfadado entró nuevamente al castillo.

\- A ver si con eso aprendes – Escuchó la voz tranquila de Anteras, se había sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana con vista hacia los jardines en donde estuvo unos minutos antes, se levantó arreglándose las ropas de seda y miró a su primo – Ella está interesada en otro hombre, enfócate en cortejar de buena manera a la hermana del capitán y deja a ésa mujer en paz.

\- ¿Solamente así por qué tú lo dices? Debes saber que no es la primera en que pone un poco de resistencia, tarde o temprano terminará por rendirse.

\- ¿Y después qué? ¿Vas a acostarte con ella y hacerle a tu tercer hijo? Me gustaría que tomaras las cosas con más seriedad – Anteras se acercó a Kario y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Ya madura, eres un hombre, no un jovenzuelo alebrestado.

\- Anteras, si tanto te gusta la hermana del capitán cortéjala tú, a mí no me interesa casarme ni formar una familia, tengo mis propias distracciones ¿cuál es el afán tuyo y de mi hermano en que me case y me convierta en un padre de familia?

\- Porque somos el ejemplo a seguir en el reino – Ambos miraron en la dirección de la cual provenía la voz del rey Merab y de entre las sombras apareció llevando su impresionante corona de oro simulando cuernos de venado, Anteras y Kario hicieron una reverencia a su abuelo y esperaron a que se acercara a ellos – La familia real es quien debe poner el orden y las buenas costumbres en el reino, por eso es que no es aceptable que un rey esté soltero por mucho tiempo o que los príncipes se diviertan con mujerzuelas, quiero que te alejes de ésa chica porque jamás será digna de ti ni de lo que representas.

\- Yo no soy heredero a la corona, quien debe poner el buen ejemplo es Anteras y aún sigue soltero – Merab torció el gesto y se contuvo de abofetear a su insolente nieto frente a los sirvientes que iban y venían.

\- Anteras tendrá esposa en su momento, tú eres mayor que tu hermano por media hora lo que te convierte en el segundo en la línea de sucesión, piénsalo y compórtate a la altura, deja de seguir las faldas de ésa mujerzuela que no tiene ninguna reputación respetable en Gaea y comienza a cortejar a Selene o yo mismo me encargaré de castrarte en cuanto regresemos a Morkab… Me voy al templo, espero verlos allá más tarde – Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de sus nietos Merab salió del castillo dejando tras de sí una estela perfumada a cedro.

\- Creo que yo también iré a prepararme para salir, Dalsen no debe tardar así que ve por tu corona y en cuanto llegue tu hermano saldremos juntos al templo.

"Y"

**N/A** Contrario a mis deseos éste capítulo es cortito por cuestiones de flojera y cansancio, tengo diez mil ideas en la cabeza pero entre el trabajo y varios deberes se me complicó escribir más e incluso me atrasé mucho con éste capítulo, prometo que el próximo será infinitamente mejor que éste y más largo (ahora sí es en serio) y bueno, contestaré un par de reviews yendo del más nuevo al más antiguo:

**Mix**: Te agradezco que me escribas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo no tan largo e interesante como prometí pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente para compensar el tiempo que me tomó terminar éste.

**Ariscereth**, gracias por los comentarios y los buenos deseos, afortunadamente mi mamá salió bien de la cirugía (fue una limpieza de rodilla por desgaste de cartílago) y el médico quedó muy satisfecho con la evolución que ha tenido así que ya mandó estudios para programar la cirugía para la otra rodilla. Yo ya no tengo la infección en la garganta pero sí mucho trabajo lo que me ha imposibilitado terminar bien un capítulo largo de al menos 9000 palabras pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente para seguirle.

**Gabriela**: Me alaga muchísimo que consideres éste capítulo de entre tus favoritos, voy a seguir escribiendo éste fic porque no deseo dejarlo a medias, espero que también me sigas acompañando a lo largo de la historia para que conozcas el final.

Y bueno, no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero trabajo la joyería hecha con arcilla polimérica y participaré en un bazar en México D.F. si hay algún interesado en pasar a visitarme en mi página de Facebook está toda la información: . .handmade

Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	18. La Ceremonia

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**LA CEREMONIA**

"Y"

\- Ya está listo amo Van – Anunció Merle después de sujetarle la capa sobre el hombro izquierdo al rey de Fanelia, éste suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza con pesar, Merle lo miró preocupada y se mordió el labio inferior – Amo Van, todo saldrá bien.

\- Hace tiempo que dejé de creer en los milagros – Contestó Van con resignación y acercándose a su mesa tomó el par de guantes que estaban dispuestos para él y se los puso tratando de no pensar en nada.

\- Amo Van, yo puedo hablar con Hitomi, somos buenas amigas y estoy segura de que entenderá lo que está sucediendo – Van miró sobre su hombro a Merle y le sonrió.

\- Eres una gran mujer – Las palabras del rey hicieron que Merle se sonrojara pero mantuvo la compostura, Van tomó la corona que descansaba sobre su cojín y pidiéndole fuerza a su padre se la puso sobre la cabeza sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad que representaba para él, se giró y Merle ahogó un gemido de admiración al verlo con todas sus ropas de gala, la capa azul marino estaba ribeteada con colas de zorro y usando la corona que había pertenecido durante generaciones a los reyes de Fanelia se notaba la personalidad del rey - ¿Han venido del templo a dejar la túnica para Hitomi?

Merle tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza – Una sacerdotisa vino hace un rato pero dejé la ropa en la recámara de la reina Millerna.

\- Tráelas aquí por favor y llama a Hitomi, pronto saldremos al templo – Merle titubeó por un momento pero terminó por decirle la verdad al rey.

\- Hitomi ha salido a cabalgar – Van abrió mucho los ojos sintiendo miedo al recordar cómo Dedaira había sufrido un accidente al aventurarse a montar sola de regreso de la casa de Allen.

\- ¿Por qué no se me avisó que saldría a cabalgar? Es peligroso que ande por ahí sola sin conocer el lugar. Tuvo que salir con soldados de la guardia.

\- Es que… Amo Van, ella no ha salido sola… El príncipe Dalsen está con ella – Van entrecerró los ojos creyendo no haber escuchado bien a Merle.

\- ¿Con quién salió? – Merle sintió que un nudo difícil de tragar se había formado en su garganta pero era incapaz de mentirle a Van.

\- El príncipe Dalsen quería ver los bosques y la invitó a salir con él, no creo que tarden mucho en regresar.

Van apretó el puño tratando de controlar su furia y después de aclararse la garganta giró para ponerse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en un rincón – Ve a recoger las ropas para Hitomi y tráelas aquí – Merle salió velozmente de la recámara de Van sin hacer comentarios y se dirigió con paso rápido a la habitación de Millerna, sabía que una tormenta se avecinaba y deseaba escapar lo más rápido posible.

"Y"

\- Te voy a dejar con Chid y con Selene, tendrán un palco especial a un costado del templo para que puedan ver la ceremonia, yo tendré que estar con la guardia para vigilar que todo salga bien – Allen hablaba al tiempo que Flavia tenía clavados los ojos en el paisaje viendo las granjas que ya estaban vacías mientras sus habitantes se dirigían al templo principal para presenciar la ceremonia - ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Te escucho claro y fuerte – Le contestó ella, pasaron cerca de un grupo de pobladores que les hicieron una reverencia al ver que era el capitán de la guardia real quien montaba en su unicornio negro.

\- Me alegra que le hayas devuelto el obsequio a Kario, prometo que te llevaré al bazar de los escribas cuando haya un poco de tiempo libre.

\- Me gustaría más poder tener papel y tinta.

Allen rio bajo y aceptó la petición – Puedes tener todo el papel y tinta que quieras, están en el estudio en mi casa, te los daré hoy en la noche o puedes pedírselos a Selene cuando regresen.

\- Dime ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con Van? ¿En verdad va a casarse? – Allen asintió con pesar y Flavia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Por más que le doy vueltas a esto no logro encontrar una salida sin provocar un conflicto entre ambos reinos.

Flavia suspiró y miró nuevamente hacia el paisaje que se abría frente a ellos - ¿Qué va a pasar con Hitomi? Va a estar destruida.

\- He pensado en… Pedirle nuevamente matrimonio – Allen notó que el cuerpo de Flavia se tensaba contra el suyo – Creo que es lo más correcto, no puedo ofrecerle todo un reino como Van, pero él está comprometido y la boda será la próxima semana.

\- ¿Ella te ama? – Ahora el turno de tensarse fue de Allen y la respuesta se le enredó en la lengua negándose a salir.

\- No lo sé – Mintió él y el silencio se instaló entre ambos mientras avanzaban por el campo. Flavia miró hacia el cielo y en lo alto estaba la Tierra difuminada por las nubes brillantes – Sé que quieres volver a casa – Le dijo Allen percatándose de que la vista de ella se perdía en las inmensidades del cielo.

\- Siento que estoy flotando sin control, como una burbuja que el aire se lleva a su voluntad, no sé si podré regresar a la Tierra… Hitomi tendrá un lugar contigo y yo me siento perdida.

\- No estás perdida, ahora vives en mi casa y si Hitomi acepta casarse conmigo puedes seguir viviendo ahí e incluso si no lo acepta ambas tienen un lugar conmigo y con mi hermana – Allen notó la sonrisa amarga que se posó en el rostro de Flavia.

\- Aquí no soy nadie – Le dijo ella finalmente – En la Tierra tengo una casa, un trabajo… Aquí no hay nada para mí.

\- ¿Extrañas tu casa? – Allen recordó las quejas que ella tenía constantemente sobre la casa vieja y abandonada en la que vivía.

\- No extraño ésa mole de piedra, extraño a mi padre y a mis tontos hermanos, incluso extraño a mi perrita y a sus cachorros.

\- Yo extraño la electricidad – Ambos rieron con la respuesta de Allen, a la distancia ya se divisaba la ciudad que estaba llena de color y música por todas partes – Hoy va a ser un día muy largo, trata de no separarte de mi hermana y de Chid, será muy fácil que te pierdas ya que no conoces la ciudad.

Flavia asintió distraída nuevamente mirando hacia las montañas que rodeaban el valle mientras Allen tenía la vista fija al frente sintiendo anticipadamente la presión que sufriría ése día al controlar a la población que ocasionaría más de un problema a lo largo de la jornada, Alsvid avanzaba con paso constante y en el bamboleo sentía el cuerpo de Flavia que se pegaba contra el suyo.

\- Nunca te he preguntado si tienes un novio en la Luna Fantasma – Allen obtuvo por respuesta una risa cantarina que hizo que Alsvid moviera las orejas un tanto molesto por el ruido.

\- No hay tal cosa para mí – Contestó finalmente Flavia cuando la risa hubo pasado – De nosotras dos Hitomi es quien tiene suerte con los hombres, yo solamente ocupo un lugar en el espacio.

Allen guardó silencio analizando las palabras de Flavia, no había reparado en el hecho de que Hitomi era asediada por los hombres a pesar de que vio las atenciones que Francesco prodigaba en torno a ella, agachó la vista un poco y miró a su acompañante – Te subestimas – Le dijo Allen finalmente – Eres atractiva, estoy seguro de que más de un hombre se muere por estar contigo.

Ella soltó un resoplido por la nariz y clavó sus ojos oscuros en Allen – Da igual – Le dijo ella y notó un cierto tono de molestia en su voz, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido levemente y contrastaban con su piel pálida y cremosa. Volvieron a guardar silencio y pronto llegaron a la ciudad, pasaron por encima del puente de la entrada de los comerciantes el cual estaba abarrotado de gente que caminaba hacia el templo tratando de conseguir un buen lugar para poder ver la ceremonia; dos soldados que estaban haciendo guardia a los lados hicieron sonar sus lanzas contra el piso anunciando la entrada del capitán y cientos de cabezas giraron en la misma dirección al escuchar el anuncio.

Allen alzó la barbilla mientras la gente se recorría hacia ambos lados dejando el camino libre para que el capitán de la guardia real pudiera pasar montando a lomos de su elegante unicornio negro, las mujeres cuchicheaban y suspiraban al verlo pero ahora decenas de dedos curiosos apuntaban hacia la acompañante que montaba con él.

\- ¡Viva el capitán! – Gritaron varios pobladores y pronto un coro de voces se unió a los vítores en honor a Allen.

\- Sí que eres popular – Le susurró Flavia viendo como grupos de chiquillos corrían detrás de ellos sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado temerosos de que Alsvid decidiera dar una coz. Varias mujeres jóvenes lanzaron sus pañuelos esperando que Allen atrapara alguno en una vana esperanza de que quizás decidiera tomar a alguna por esposa, las prendas rosaron los hombros y los brazos de Allen pero él no hizo el intento de atrapar alguno - ¿Por qué te lanzan pañuelos? – Preguntó Flavia viendo como una de las delicadas prendas de encaje se había quedado colgando de la punta de su zapato.

\- Si tomo alguno de los pañuelos aparecerá la dueña en compañía de sus padres esperando a que la tome por esposa – Flavia sintió un escalofrío y se sacudió el pañuelo dejando que siguiera su camino libre hacia el suelo.

El camino hacia el templo se hizo más lento a medida que se internaban en las calles de la ciudad, la ruta principal estaba abarrotada por gente que se apretujaba hacia los lados dejando que Allen pasara, él mantenía la vista fija al frente mientras que Flavia miraba todo con asombro y curiosidad. La calle comenzaba a levantarse en una suave colina al tiempo que se curvaba ligeramente hacia la derecha. Alsvid siguió la dirección sin alebrestarse a pesar de que cientos de voces inundaban el aire creando un zumbido semejante a un panal de abejas.

Arriba en lo alto de la colina se erigía el templo principal, el sonido de los tambores y flautas bajaba en un eco apagado y a lo largo del camino había ramos de flores y espigas de trigo decorando las puertas de las casas, cercas y bardas - ¿A qué hora llegarán tu rey y Hitomi? – Preguntó Flavia tratando de hacerse oír en medio de la multitud que ensordecía con su perorata inteligible.

\- Deberán de estar aquí para la cuarta campanada que marque el sumo sacerdote, se hacen con intervalos de una hora y media cada una y apenas sonó la segunda, aún tienen tiempo para llegar y yo para poder revisar que todo esté en orden – Volvieron a guardar silencio mientras ascendían por la colina, se percibía un ambiente de solemnidad mezclado con excitación, los ciudadanos de Fanelia sabían que una vez terminada la ceremonia comenzaría una fiesta que no pararía hasta el amanecer y estaban ansiosos de poder liberarse por algunas horas de las cargas de trabajo y poder unirse a la celebración.

Una gran construcción de piedra rojiza se alzaba en la punta de la colina, en las cuatro esquinas había enormes braseros que ardían liberando con su humo un olor almizcleño que serviría para alejar a los malos espíritus y propiciar las bendiciones durante la ceremonia, las sacerdotisas vestidas de blanco hacían guardia paradas como estatuas rígidas y de vez en cuando aparecía un sacerdote vestido con una larga túnica anaranjada, llevaba cerca de él a un acólito que cargaba una peana de madera, el sacerdote introducía un ramo de trigo para empaparlo y salpicaba con el agua hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Allen detuvo a Alsvid al pie del templo y apostados alrededor estaban los soldados de su ejército, al llegar uno de los escuderos corrió para ayudar a bajar a Flavia pero al ver que el unicornio agachaba la cabeza mostrando su afilado cuerno decidió quedarse a una distancia prudente. Allen bajó de un salto y extendiendo los brazos sujetó a su acompañante para ayudarla a desmontar – Garem – Llamó Allen a un soldado que se aproximó velozmente, le hizo una reverencia a Allen y lo saludó mostrando su lanza con punta de acero – Acompaña a la señorita al palco donde estarán mi hermana, el rey Chid y el rey Dryden, serás su guardia éste día.

\- Estoy para servir a mi capitán – Contestó orgulloso el soldado y giró para dirigirse a Flavia – Seré su escolta éste día y su vida será protegida por mi lanza y mi espada – Flavia titubeó sin saber qué contestar pero Allen puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Ve con Garem, te veré más tarde en la cena en el castillo, no te separes de mi hermana y de Chid y trata de no quedarte a solas con Kario – Allen trató de que su voz tuviera un tono bromista pero más bien sus palabras terminaron con un acento de advertencia del cual se arrepintió. Se agachó y a manera de despedida le dio un beso rápido en una mejilla a Flavia – Disfruta de la ceremonia.

Allen giró retirándose pero pudo ver la expresión pícara que algunos soldados tenían en sus rostros, ése beso casto daría mucho de qué hablar durante los próximos días.

\- Venga conmigo señorita – Le pidió el guardia a Flavia, ésta lo siguió sin dejar de sentir el hormigueo en la piel, justamente en donde los labios tibios de Allen se habían posado segundos antes.

"Y"

\- Lo hiciste muy bien Hitomi, para haber sido la primera vez que montas no estuvo nada mal – Dalsen elogió a Hitomi una vez que hubieron entrado a los patios del castillo, dirigieron su camino hacia las caballerizas y Dalsen ayudó a que Hitomi desmontara sujetándola por la cintura y bajándola en vilo haciéndola sonreír.

\- Si es solamente yendo en línea recta creo que no tengo problemas – se justificó Hitomi mientras tomaba el brazo que le ofrecía Dalsen, el escudero del príncipe llegó rápidamente y se llevó al unicornio y al caballo por las riendas – Supongo que tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa.

Dalsen asintió dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el castillo, él también debería prepararse para la ceremonia que comenzaría pronto aunque se sentía nervioso de que Hitomi no conociera el ritual que debería de seguir ésa tarde - ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a la ceremonia del día de hoy?

Hitomi negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el piso mientras caminaban – Tengo miedo de hacer algo mal.

\- Todo va a salir perfecto, no tienes por qué estar preocupada.

\- ¡Hitomi! – La voz de Merle hizo que se detuviera y junto con Dalsen esperó a que su amiga se acercara. Al estar frente a ella notó que su ceño estaba fruncido con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien Merle? – Preguntó Hitomi al notar su semblante, la mujer gato titubeó un poco al tener a Dalsen tan cerca pero terminó por hablar.

\- Hitomi, debes ir a cambiarte de ropa – Comenzó Merle buscando la manera de decirle a Hitomi lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, ya voy a cambiarme y estaré lista para salir, me dijeron que dejarían mi ropa en la recámara de Millerna.

Merle abrió la boca y apretó los labios pensando en las órdenes de Van – La dejaron en la recámara de la reina pero el amo Van me pidió que la llevara a su recámara, estaba molesto.

Dalsen notó la palidez en el rostro de Hitomi al saber que tendría que ir a la recámara del rey – Bien, entonces tendré que ir por mi ropa ahí – Su voz a pesar de intentar que sonara decidida tuvo un quiebre de miedo que Dalsen notó claramente.

\- Iré contigo – Le dijo él sin rechistar y Hitomi tragó saliva deshaciendo el nudo doloroso que se había formado en su garganta, Merle sintió cómo la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo para estancarse en sus pies y temió al presentir que una tormenta se avecinaba.

\- Al amo Van no le gustará nada de esto – Dijo Merle entre dientes, Hitomi trató de sonreírle pero Dalsen pretendió no haberla escuchado.

Hitomi y Dalsen entraron al castillo que hervía por la actividad de los sirvientes que preparaban todo para la cena de ésa noche, Merle iba tras de ellos siguiéndolos en su camino a la recámara de Van. Subieron las escaleras y al poco estaba frente a la imponente puerta de madera pulida que era de la habitación real, Dalsen la golpeó dos veces con los nudillos y espero a que le dieran permiso para entrar.

Escuchó la voz de Van que contestaba al otro lado de la puerta y tomando el pomo lo abrió para dejar que Hitomi se adelantara al interior de la recámara, Van estaba sentado en un sillón a espaldas del ventanal y la luz que se filtraba recortaba su silueta fuerte – Vine por mi ropa Van – Anunció Hitomi, la venían siguiendo Dalsen y Merle quien cerró la puerta al haber entrado al final.

\- Esperaba que vinieras sola – Contestó Van levantándose de su asiento, se echó la capa a un lado y tomó la túnica blanca que había dejado sobre una mesa – Necesito hablar contigo.

Hitomi se acercó estirando la mano para recibir la ropa pero Van la mantuvo cerca de él sin ofrecérsela - Anoche hablamos lo suficiente – Van apretó la túnica furioso y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

\- Príncipe Dalsen, Merle, les agradecería que nos dejaran a solas por un momento – Pidió Van sin quitar los ojos de encima de Hitomi, Merle se apresuró a salir inmediatamente pero Dalsen permaneció en su lugar sin moverse.

\- Lo siento majestad pero esperaré a la señorita Kanzaki para escoltarla al templo y si no se apresura llegará tarde a la ceremonia – Van clavó sus ojos centelleantes en Dalsen pero éste no se inmutó y al contrario, alzó su barbilla desafiante hacia Van.

\- Es muy considerado de su parte príncipe Dalsen pero Hitomi irá conmigo al templo – Hitomi cerró los ojos y soltó un bufido molesta.

\- Ya basta Van – La respuesta inesperada de Hitomi hizo que el rey de Fanelia abriera los ojos con incredulidad – Solamente vine a recoger mi ropa, iré con el príncipe Dalsen al templo.

Hitomi se acercó decidida hasta donde estaba Van parado y con un movimiento rápido le arrancó la túnica que sostenía en sus manos – Te veré en el templo.

Hitomi dio la media vuelta y salió enfurecida de la recámara dejando a Van congelado ante su actitud – Nos veremos más tarde majestad – Se despidió Dalsen con una inclinación de la cabeza y se retiró antes de que Van pudiera reaccionar.

\- Hitomi, esto no está nada bien – Dalsen alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Merle mientras sujetaba las manos de Hitomi con gesto suplicante. Sopesó la posibilidad de quedarse a una distancia prudencial pero las campanas del templo repicaron con su voz metálica anunciando la tercera ronda, ya quedaba poco tiempo para prepararse y salir al templo.

\- Se hace tarde – Anunció Dalsen aproximándose a Hitomi, Merle se sintió nerviosa ante la presencia imponente del príncipe, su largo cabello negro se bamboleaba a su paso y lanzaba destellos de luz y olor a bosque. – Discúlpanos por favor Merle, pero debemos irnos ya.

Merle le hizo una reverencia a Dalsen y se alejó del corredor, debería quedarse cerca de Van por si necesitaba algo y servirle de apoyo, pero dados los acontecimientos y previendo el enojo del rey, prefirió ir a las cocinas para supervisar que todo el banquete estuviera listo para ésa noche.

\- No quiero dejarte aquí sola – Protestó Dryden viendo como Millerna amamantaba a su hijo, habían estado hablando toda la mañana sobre la bendición para la cosecha y ambos sabían que Dryden estaba obligado a acudir pero Millerna debería quedarse en el castillo para propiciar una recuperación más rápida.

\- se quedarán varias doncellas que me pueden ayudar si necesito algo, además de que regresarás después de la ceremonia – contestó la reina tratando de calmar a su esposo, él se miró nuevamente al espejo y por enésima vez trató de colocarse la capa sobre los hombros pero sus dedos se movían con torpeza y resbaló nuevamente, enfurecido la arrojó sobre un sillón - ¡No puedo hacerlo! – Dijo con enfado haciendo que el bebé diera un respingo y comenzara a hacer pucheros previos al llanto.

\- Deberías de tranquilizarte – Pidió Millerna mientras mecía al niño – Van y Hitomi te necesitan con ellos hoy, sabes muy bien que pueden estallar peleando frente a todo el mundo y eso es lo que menos hace falta, ya toda Fanelia habla de ellos lo suficiente como para añadirle más peso.

Dryden suspiró fastidiado y se acercó a la reina para darle un suave beso en la frente, miró a su hijo que había dado por terminada su comida y comenzaba a dormir con calma. Los ojos del rey se posaron en el seno hinchado de Millerna que aún esta descubierto y un pezón enrojecido y brillante coronaba la punta tentadoramente, tragó saliva y dando la media vuelta decidió continuar con la faena de colocarse la capa.

\- Tienes razón – Dryden se echó la capa encima haciéndola girar sobre sí y al primer intento consiguió sujetarla con un broche que remataba con un rubí del tamaño de una nuez – Los vigilaré de cerca aunque confío en que sabrán comportarse frente a la multitud – Millerna sonrió satisfecha y miró a su esposo, había sujetado su cabello castaño con una coleta alta y la barba bien afeitada dejaba ver su piel morena.

. Te ves muy guapo hoy – Le dijo Millerna, él no quería aceptarlo pero cada vez que descubría a Millerna admirándolo, su corazón latía desbocado de felicidad, durante mucho tiempo pensó que el recuerdo de Allen jamás se movería de la mente de la reina y nunca le daría un espacio para poder vivir dentro de su corazón, pero con el paso de los años descubrió un amor sincero que había nacido en ella – Espero que la herida sane pronto, te extraño a mi lado en la noche.

\- Primero está tu salud – Dryden se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y acarició el rostro de Millerna, ella sujetó su mano y besó la palma abierta; dos golpes en la puerta destruyeron el momento de intimidad y al dar el permiso de entrada la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Van.

El rey de Fanelia entró con fuerza haciendo que su capa ondeara detrás de él, escrutó velozmente con los ojos tratando de encontrar a Hitomi escondida detrás de algún cortinaje pero no había ni rastro de ella.

\- ¿Ha venido Hitomi a prepararse aquí? – Preguntó Van dirigiéndose directamente a los reyes de Asturia.

No la hemos visto desde ésta mañana – Explicó Milerna cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con las mantas, Van se notaba particularmente alterado.

\- Ya deberías estar en camino al templo junto con ella – Dryden tomó su corona y se la colocó en la cabeza, ahora sí ya estaba listo para salir.

\- Dalsen se la ha llevado – Murmuró Van más para sí que para otra persona, Millerna comprendió lo que decía y sintió pena por ambos – Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas y Dalsen se ha convertido en su sombra.

\- Los dos necesitan tiempo para poder aclarar sus mentes – Dryden se acercó a Van y posó su mano fuerte sobre el hombro de él – Dale un poco de espacio y no la presiones.

Van agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, no deseaba alejarse de Hitomi pero también era consciente que gracias a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ella comenzaba a rechazarlo. – Vamos Van, no te desanimes, todo tendrá una solución, ahora debes ir al templo antes de que se haga más tarde.

No le quedó mayor opción que aceptar las palabras de la reina así que volvió a levantar la barbilla y asintió – Saldré en el carruaje ¿vienes conmigo o saldrás con la comitiva? – Le preguntó a Dryden y sopesó las palabras de Van.

\- Iré contigo – Dijo rápidamente y regresando hasta la cama se despidió de su esposa aún sin estar del todo convencido de dejarla sola junto con el bebé.

\- Si necesitas algo por favor llama a la ayuda de cámara – Le pidió Dryden a modo de consuelo para sí mismo y salió con Van no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su familia que se había quedado sola ésa tarde.

"Y"

\- Te falta la guirnalda y estarás lista – Hitomi había salido del vestidor de la recámara de Dalsen y se había enfundado en una larga túnica blanca de corte sencillo, resultaba modesta y poco llamativa lo cual era esperado por todos ya que el único objetivo de ésa tarde era rendirle tributo al dios de las cosechas. Dalsen le ofreció a Hitomi una guirnalda tejida con espigas de trigo, rodajas de manzana secas y flores anaranjadas, ella se la colocó en la cabeza y ése era el detalle final de su atuendo.

\- Te diría que pareces una sacerdotisa del templo pero ellas son horribles – Alegó Kario que estaba sentado irreverentemente en una silla mullida junto al ventanal, desde su posición podía ver la salida de los carruajes que ya se dirigían al templo – Si tú fueses una sacerdotisa te aseguro que más hombres se animarían a entrar en el culto.

Hitomi sintió el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas, Kario era capaz de soltar frases provocativas sin pudor alguno, quizás por eso es que les resultaba tan atractivo a tantas mujeres – No seas irreverente – Ordenó Dalsen y obtuvo por respuesta una risilla burlona.

\- Espero no equivocarme en el templo – Hitomi se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba a un lado de la recámara y sintió haberse disfrazado para la noche de brujas.

\- No te puedes equivocar solamente al subir las escaleras, te recomiendo que sujetes la falda de la túnica porque sería vergonzoso que te tropezaras con ella.

\- Ya basta Kario – Dalsen comenzaba a fastidiarse de la actitud de su hermano y lo fulminó con la mirada – No te preocupes tanto, la ceremonia terminará pronto, si ya estás lista es hora de que bajemos, debes llegar en el carruaje real.

\- Pues no lo creo, acaba de salir el carruaje del rey Van – Anunció Kario estirando el cuello para ver bien el patio del cual acababa de salir el carruaje descubierto del rey de Fanelia, seis caballos blancos tiraban de él y al verlo todos abrieron paso para darle la salida. – Va acompañado del rey Dryden… Creo que no quiso esperar más tiempo.

Dalsen se aproximó hasta la ventana y alcanzó a ver la cabeza coronada de Van – Pues es verdad, allá va él.

\- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? – Preguntó Hitomi, no le sorprendía la reacción de Van y muy al contrario, se encontraba aliviada de no tener que salir junto con él y sentir la presión de la situación tan tensa que vivía constantemente.

\- No te preocupes, irás con nosotros en nuestro carruaje –

\- Más bien será montando los unicornios porque acaban de salir el abuelo, Leila y Anteras, parece que hoy nadie quiso esperar – Se burló Kario viendo cómo el carruaje de la familia real de Morkab salía del castillo.

\- Me preocupa montar en un unicornio – anunció Hitomi mientras Dalsen se colocaba una capa de seda gris sobre el hombro derecho, la aseguró con una cadenilla de plata y después tomó su corona.

\- Hoy montaste a caballo, es lo mismo, solamente que un unicornio es mucho más inteligente – Le explicó Dalsen colocándose la corona sobre la cabeza, Kario se levantó de su asiento e imitó a su hermano, cuando estuvieron listos, Hitomi quedó sorprendida por la majestuosidad que los dos irradiaban juntos, eran un contraste sorprendente pero a la vez eran casi idénticos.

\- Es hora de irnos, te aseguro que se sorprenderán al ver que llegamos primero que todos los carruajes – Hitomi asintió decidida y salió de la recámara junto con los príncipes que cerraban la escolta.

"Y"

\- Éste es Hrímfaxi – Kario sujetaba a su unicornio por las riendas mientras Hitomi lo miraba admirada, era de color negro lustroso pero la crin y la cola eran completamente blancas – Debes acercarte un poco para ver si te acepta.

Hitomi dudó en acercarse al animal que la miraba paciente, Kario sujetó la mano de ella y la acercó al hocico del animal, éste la olisqueó moviendo las aletas de la nariz y molesto relinchó y se echó hacia atrás. Hitomi alejó su mano rápidamente mientras Kario acariciaba el cuello del unicornio para tranquilizarlo. – Creo que Hrímfaxi no quiere llevarte.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Preguntó Hitomi sintiéndose un poco mal al haber sido rechazada por el unicornio.

\- Son como las personas – Dalsen se acercó llevando a su unicornio – No te sientas mal, simplemente cuando ellos no quieren hacer las cosas, no las harán, éste es Skinfaxi.

El unicornio de Dalsen que lucía tan blanco como la nieve rascó el suelo con una pezuña y movió su cabeza haciendo tintinear las campanillas que colgaban de su cuerno disfrutando del sonido, relinchó feliz de haber salido del establo y reparó en sus patas traseras. – Tu unicornio es un presumido – Sentenció Kario y poniendo su pie sobre el estribo se impulsó para montar, el animal lo recibió de buena gana relinchando con júbilo.

\- Ven Hitomi, mi unicornio es más tranquilo que el de Kario – Hitomi obedeció a la petición de Dalsen y se acercó a él dejando que sujetara su mano para seguir el ritual de presentación, el unicornio acercó la nariz para oler la mano de Hitomi y ésta espero sintiéndose impaciente y nerviosa, pasados unos segundos el animal hizo un ruido juguetón y empujó la mano de Hitomi con la cara. - ¿Lo ves? Le agradas.

Hitomi sonrió feliz y Dalsen la notó encantadora con la guirnalda de trigo en la cabeza, no quería aceptar que Kario tenía razón, pero era verdad que era más hermosa que todas las sacerdotisas juntas – Vamos que se hace tarde – sin esperárselo Dalsen la tomó en vuelo por la cintura y la subió a lomos del unicornio para después montar él y sujetar las riendas con firmeza.

Ambos príncipes salieron llevándose las reverencias de los sirvientes y de la guardia que flanqueaban las puertas vigilando que todo marchara con normalidad – Sujétate – Hitomi obedeció rodeando la cintura fuerte de Dalsen con un abrazo apretado, el príncipe rosó con sus talones los costados de su unicornio y el animal aceleró el paso hasta que alcanzo el punto de una carrera ligera y veloz, Kario los alcanzó sin esfuerzo y ambos unicornios galoparon juntos sobre el valle de los dragones.

Hitomi se sintió volar al ver cómo el paisaje pasaba veloz frente a sus ojos, jamás se imaginó que montar un unicornio fuera semejante experiencia, parecía como si los animales apenas tocaran el piso con sus pezuñas ligeras; miró a Kario cabalgando junto a ellos, había echado el cuerpo hacia adelante y su cabello ondeaba con el viento lanzando chispas de plata; pronto pasaron dos carruajes que habían salido antes que ellos y cabezas curiosas se asomaron por las ventanillas, la gente se notaba sorprendida y maravillada al ver a los príncipes elfo cabalgando de ésa manera.

Desviaron la ruta y retomaron el camino principal por el cual pasaban los carruajes de los reyes, en una carrera rápida alcanzaron el carruaje que transportaba a Merab y a sus nietos y sin ningún reparo lo adelantaron, Anteras y Leila asomaron la cabeza para verlos pasar pero apenas alcanzaron a verlos como una estela de colores negro y plateado que dejaba el sonido de los cascos al pisar con fuerza el piso.

Más adelante Hitomi alcanzó a ver el carruaje descubierto del rey de Fanelia, los cabellos oscuros rematados por la corona dorada se movían con suavidad acariciados por el viento, junto a él estaba Dryden que miraba hacia el frente distraído y sumido en sus pensamientos al igual que Van.

Hitomi notó cómo Dalsen empujaba su cuerpo hacia adelante y su unicornio comprendió la orden de acelerar su carrera, Kario hizo lo mismo y avanzaron a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta que los árboles que pasaban se convertían en manchones verdes y cafés. Van giró la cabeza al escuchar el tropel veloz que se acercaba y Hitomi alcanzó a ver la expresión de enfado que se posó en su rostro al pasar junto a su carruaje el cual fue dejado atrás en pocos segundos,

Hitomi sentía sus mejillas hormiguear gracias a la velocidad y a la excitación de la carrera, alzó la vista y miró a Dalsen concentrado en el camino, se le notaba eufórico y lleno de energía dejando que su cuerpo se fusionara con el de su unicornio que disfrutaba de la carrera tanto como él. Siguieron la curva que marcaba el camino y pronto comenzaron a descender una ladera que los llevaba directamente a la ciudad la cual ya se divisaba llena de color y movimiento. No disminuyeron la velocidad hasta que alcanzaron el puente de los comerciantes el cual ya tenía el camino libre para dejar entrar los carruajes mientras la gente caminaba por las aceras siendo organizada por los soldados de la guardia real. Entraron a galope tendido sin dar tiempo a que los guardias reportaran su entrada y con el mismo paso subieron la colina que llevaba al templo; Hitomi vio la construcción imponente con sus piedras rojas, estaba situado en la cima de la montaña y dominaba la vista sobre la ciudad.

Kario y Dalsen detuvieron sus caballos al pie de la montaña y Hitomi fue ayudada a desmontar, a los lados los soldados hacían guardia evitando que toda la gente curiosa se acercara demasiado y entorpeciera la ceremonia, a lo lejos vio a Allen que pasaba revista a todos sus hombres verificando que estuvieran en sus puestos haciendo la guardia, giró la cabeza y vio a Hitomi y ella lo notó pálido, se acercó velozmente hasta donde estaba ella escoltada por los dos príncipes.

\- Hitomi ¿Por qué llegaste antes que Van? – Preguntó Allen visiblemente incómodo, Hitomi alzó los hombros divertida y señaló al unicornio blanco en el que había montado.

\- Son mucho más veloces que los carruajes – Dijo ella con una sonrisa y Allen apretó los labios molesto.

\- Debiste haber llegado al mismo tiempo que el rey para que ambos subieran al templo juntos, así es la tradición.

\- Fue mi culpa Allen – Entró en su defensa Dalsen que se aproximó a ellos, sentía como los cientos de miradas de la gente de Fanelia recaían sobre él – El rey Van salió en su carruaje sin esperarla así que creí que sería una buena idea si la traía conmigo.

Allen comprendió que gracias a la molestia que reinaba entre Van y Hitomi había hecho que el rey no la esperara para llegar juntos como lo marcaba el protocolo, suspiró y menó la cabeza fastidiado por los arranques de furia que su rey tenía cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

\- Bien – Terminó cediendo el capitán – Vas a tener que esperarlo, debe estar por llegar.

Los cuernos retumbaron por toda la ciudad y era el anuncio que el rey de Fanelia había entrado por el puente de los comerciantes, solamente necesitarían un par de minutos para que llegara al pie del templo.

\- Debemos ir a ocupar nuestros lugares – Dalsen y Kario se despidieron con una inclinación de la cabeza y tomando a sus unicornios por las riendas salieron hacia los palcos de la corte donde su familia tenía un lugar esperando por ellos.

\- ¿Dónde está Flavia? – Preguntó Hitomi mientras sus ojos recorrían la multitud que estaba a los lados, Allen la tomó por el brazo y la guio hasta el primer escalón que llevaba al templo.

\- Está en el palco con mi hermana y Chid, escucha Hitomi, el protocolo de la ceremonia se ha roto y para empezar fue por culpa de Van al salir del castillo sin ti y tú no debiste haber aceptado llegar con Dalsen, no es correcto que llegaras antes que el rey.

Hitomi sintió cómo la furia subía por su garganta y se zafó del agarre de Allen - ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? – Preguntó ella enfadada, Allen se paró bien derecho y recargó su mano sobre el pomo de su espada.

\- Pudiste haber pedido que un carruaje del castillo te trajera – Contestó Allen como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Hitomi abrió los labios para responder pero fue acallada con el sonido de las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada del rey de Fanelia – Quédate aquí – Ordenó Allen y se alejó para tomar su lugar sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

Hitomi se sintió nerviosa y desamparada al quedarse parada sola en ése lugar mientras los ciudadanos de Fanelia la miraban llenos de curiosidad y devoción; el carruaje de Van se detuvo al inicio de la fila y de él descendió el rey, Allen saludó desenfundando su espada y todos los soldados lo imitaron; las personas se sumieron en un silencio reverencial mientras miraban el inicio de la ceremonia; de lo alto del templo comenzó el batir lento y acompasado de un tambor seguido de un rugido fuerte y constante de una caracola de mar.

Van caminó seguido de Allen que fungía su papel de escolta personal del rey, a cada paso la capa de piel ondeaba y su corona brillaba con los rayos del sol, Hitomi lo encontró magnífico e incluso algo intimidante con su paso decidido y porte orgulloso, en ese momento comprendió que Van ya no era aquél chiquillo que había conocido años atrás sino que ahora había tomado el papel que debía desempeñar en ése mundo y era un rey verdadero, líder de un pueblo floreciente que se arrodillaba a su paso y en el cual confiaban al haber demostrado ser capaz de sacarlos de la más profunda desesperación y ruina.

Van clavó sus ojos carmesíes sobre Hitomi que, parada en el inicio de los escalones esperaba su llegada; había cometido un grave error al haber salido del castillo sin ella, pero la furia lo embargó en ése momento y dio la orden de abandonar el lugar tan pronto como él estuvo sentado en el mullido asientov Dryden había tratado de llamarle la atención, pero ignorándolo ordenó al conductor que apurara a los caballos para salir del castillo dejando a Hitomi sola para que se las arreglara como pudiera.

Lo que menos había pensado era que Dalsen se ofreciera a llevarla a lomos de su unicornio aún a sabiendas que llegaría antes que él, la furia aumentó al verla recargada contra el pecho de Dalsen al rebasarlos en su carrera pero ahora que la veía con su túnica y la corona de trigo sentía cómo la furia comenzaba a desvanecerse dando lugar a una sensación cálida que emanaba de su pecho e inundaba todo su espíritu. La distancia entre ambos se acortó y parándose frente a Hitomi vio sus mejillas sonrosadas y suaves, la molestia desapareció del todo y deseó acortar aún más la distancia y poder abrazarla.

El sumo sacerdote hizo su aparición anunciándose con un ritmo más acelerado en el batir de los tambores, Hitomi alzó la vista y lo vio bajando las escaleras del templo acompañado por tres acólitos y dos sacerdotisas; llevaba en la cabeza una corona hecha de ramas y tejida con grosellas y hojas del bosque, su larga barba negra caía desaliñada y su túnica anaranjada estaba salpicada con jugo de moras en todas partes, llevaba en las manos un ramo grande de trigo y cebada y al posarse junto a Van hizo una reverencia tan profunda que parecía estar a punto de recargar su cabeza contra el piso, cuando se incorporó sumergió el ramo dentro de una peaña de madera que llevaba uno de los acólitos y la empapó bien para después sacudirla sobre Van y Hitomi la cual se sorprendió al descubrir que lo que creía era agua, resulto ser el jugo de moras con el que el sacerdote había manchado sus ropas.

Su túnica blanca quedó salpicada por gotitas de jugo oscuro al igual que la capa de Van y fue peor cuando el sacerdote dividió en dos partes iguales el gran ramo mojado por ése jugo pringoso y se las ofreció a ambos, Hitomi lo sujetó sintiendo cómo las mangas de su ropa se empapaban, miró a Van pero éste pareció no importarle que sus elegantes ropas quedaran arruinadas con ése líquido morado.

El sacerdote lanzó una bendición a los cuatro puntos cardinales haciendo espavientos con las manos para después posarlas sobre las cabezas de Van y Hitomi, una vez que hubo terminado dio la media vuelta y comenzó a subir hacia el templo.

\- Vamos – Le susurró Van a Hitomi y le ofreció el brazo, ella no encontró más alternativa que tomarlo y comenzar a subir los escalones junto al rey, miró hacia atrás de reojo y vio que Allen los acompañaba al templo, éste hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y continuaron con el camino.

Llegaron a la punta de la pirámide donde ardían los braseros liberando un humo dulzón y almizcleño, se pararon frente a una mesa de piedra mientras las sacerdotisas que llevaban pequeños quemadores en las manos los rodeaban dejando que el humo se impregnara en ellos. El sacerdote hizo una señal con la mano y todo quedó en silencio nuevamente.

\- Majestad, su mano por favor – Pidió el sacerdote mientras sujetaba una navaja larga y afilada. Van tendió su mano sin dudarlo y el hombre clavó la punta de acero en la palma abierta del rey, hizo un corte largo y puso un recipiente de barro rojo debajo de la herida dejando que la sangre escurriera dentro, cuando decidió que había sido suficiente puso un ungüento amarillento sobre la herida y la tapó con una tela de algodón blanca. Colocó la sangre de Van a un lado y tendiendo la mano esperó a que Hitomi ofreciera la suya pero no sucedió.

El sacerdote miró a Hitomi con una expresión de molestia y escuchó a Van aclararse la garganta tratando de llamar su atención; el silencio que reinó entre los espectadores desde el inicio de la ceremonia se vio interrumpido por una marea de cuchicheos y murmullos que subían hasta sus oídos, ella sabía que debía ofrecerle su mano al sacerdote para que la cortara pero se descubrió nerviosa y sin saber si eso realmente era algo que ella deseaba hacer. Sin dar tiempo a protestar Van sujetó con fuerza la mano de Hitomi y la extendió hacia el sacerdote que asintió más aliviado con un movimiento de la cabeza, Hitomi sintió la navaja afilada cortando la suave piel de la palma dejando que un reguero de sangre escapara de la herida para ir a caer en un recipiente de barro vacío, el sacerdote sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca y decidió soltar el agarre cuando el cuenco estuvo casi lleno, repitió la misma operación que con Van y después de ponerle el ungüento de olor acre cubrió la herida con la tela de algodón.

Una de las sacerdotisas se acercó a ellos llevando en las manos los ramos viejos de trigo y cebada del año anterior, los puso frente a la mesa y se retiró agachando la vista, uno de los acólitos avivó las llamas del bracero central y cuando el fuego ardió quemando el carbón con fuerte estrépito, el sacerdote tomó los ramos viejos y después de lanzar una bendición a la multitud los arrojó a las llamas donde chispearon, después tomó los cuencos con la sangre, los anunció a los cuatro vientos y derramó lentamente el contenido al fuego, las llamas crecieron y dieron lengüetadas furiosas de color azul mientras que un humo blanco y de olor picante escapaba del brasero. El sacerdote acercó el rostro lo más que pudo para poder oler el humo y después de dar una gran bocanada puso los ojos en blanco y tembló ligeramente.

\- ¡Argún acepta la bendición! – Gritó alzando los brazos dirigiéndose a los pobladores de Fanelia – Las cosechas serán prosperas y bastas, en Fanelia no escaseará el alimento ni habrá hambre.

El rugido de la multitud escaló hasta el templo y se escucharon nuevamente las campanadas metálicas que anunciaban el clímax de la ceremonia – El gran Dios Argún se ha alimentado con la sangre de nuestro rey y de la Diosa Viviente, la ofrenda ha sido bien recibida y la bendición recaerá sobre nuestro próspero pueblo. ¡Argún está satisfecho!

Hitomi no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que ése Dios pedía ofrenda de sangre y se alimentaba de ella a cambio de no enviar una catástrofe que arruinara las cosechas y provocara hambrunas y muerte. Miró sobre su hombro y a buena distancia reconoció los palcos para la corte, no distinguía los rostros de las personas situadas en un lugar privilegiado miraban el desarrollo normal de la ceremonia pero sí veía las banderas de cada reino y automáticamente clavó la mirada en el palco donde ondeaba la bandera de Morkab esperando poder reconocer a Dalsen aunque gracias a la distancia era algo casi imposible.

El sacerdote recibió un brasero pequeño que le era entregado por uno de sus acólitos, habían puesto dentro trozos de carbón del gran brasero donde habían ardido la sangre y los ramos de trigo, apuntó con él hacia el cielo pidiendo la bendición de Argún y se acercó al rey de Fanelia, puso debajo de las narices de Van aquél brasero con humo de olor penetrante y lo instó a que lo oliera, Van contuvo por un momento la respiración pero sin más remedio y sintiendo sus ojos arder, tuvo que llenar sus pulmones con el humo espeso, Van se echó para atrás cerrando los ojos con fuerza y jadeó tratando de respirar, ahora Hitomi comprendía por qué Allen se encontraba con ellos ya que fue quien sostuvo a Van, una sacerdotisa corrió rápidamente llevando un banco de madera en el que el rey se sentó sin dejar de ser vigilado por Allen.

El turno de Hitomi para inhalar aquél humo había llegado y miró con miedo el brasero y su contenido que provocaba efectos nada agradables en la gente, pensó que sería alguna droga pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a hablar. Miró sobre su hombro y Van tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras Allen dejaba que la recargara pesadamente contra su abdomen, tenía una mano posada sobre el hombro del rey mientras que la otra estaba sobre su frente, la sacerdotisa que había llevado el banco estaba junto a él vigilándolo de cerca mientras uno de los acólitos cuidaba de su respiración, Hitomi alcanzó a ver que las pupilas de Van estaba dilatadas y comenzaba a sudar entre pequeños temblores, tragó saliva y se esperó lo peor.

\- Respire profundo – La voz del sacerdote sacó a Hitomi de la inspección silenciosa que hacía de Van, clavó sus ojos en el hombre y entreabriendo los labios negó con la cabeza, la expresión de él se volvió más dura y tendió el brasero hacia Hitomi poniéndolo debajo de sus narices.

\- No lo voy a hacer – Declaró ella echando un paso hacia atrás y hubiera continuado con su camino si no hubiese sido bloqueada por dos acólitos y otra sacerdotisa que la tomaron por los brazos evitando que escapara. Hitomi miró a Allen con desesperación esperando que la ayudara pero él le regresó una mirada fría y ni siquiera trató de moverse para liberarla de sus opresores – Allen… - Murmuró Hitomi pero la respuesta de él fue una negación que hizo con la cabeza, Hitomi sintió desesperación y con la vista buscó ayuda en los palcos lejanos que estaban a buena distancia del templo pero nada ocurrió; su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando el sacerdote estuvo frente a ella nuevamente y tomando su cabeza con una mano dura y fuerte la atrajo para que oliera el humo que escapaba en gruesas volutas, trató de contener la respiración pero no fue capaz de hacerlo por mucho tiempo y cediendo dio el primer jalón de aire sintiendo cómo el humo picante le llenaba la boca y la nariz, tosió un par de veces y al tratar de tomar aire para respirar nuevamente, más humo entro sin control a su cuerpo haciendo que todo girara a su alrededor.

Sus captores la soltaron y una sensación de vuelo invadía a Hitomi mientras su mente se embotaba en un remolino de colores y formas confusas, dio un paso hacia atrás y trastabilló con sus propios talones, alguien la sujetó por los brazos y la dejaron sentarse con pesadez en otro banco de madera. Su cabeza pesaba toneladas y sin poder controlarla la echó hacia atrás y lo último que alcanzó a ver con mediana claridad, fue el cielo tapizado de nubes blancas que comenzaban a girar como si hubieran sido puestos dentro de una licuadora.

"Y"

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? – Flavia preguntó alarmada levantándose de su asiento, puso las manos sobre el barandal de protección del palco donde estaba y sacó el cuerpo lo más que pudo tratando de ver si Hitomi se encontraba bien.

\- No te preocupes, estará bien, el efecto del humo sagrado dura solamente un par de horas – Le explicó Chid con calma – Es necesario para que pueda aclarar su mente.

\- Parece que está drogada – Flavia giró para mirar a Chid y se sorprendió por el enorme parecido que tenía con Allen.

\- Es normal – Dijo Selene abanicándose – Deben entrar en trance para poder hablar con Argún, Hitomi estará como si nada hubiese sucedido en un rato.

\- Espero que en verdad tengan razón – Flavia dirigió sus ojos violetas nuevamente a la cima del templo y suspiró viendo cómo Hitomi era cuidada de cerca por el sacerdote y un ayudante.

"Y"

N/A Hola a todos, tengo que ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo éste fic, la carga de trabajo que he tenido ha sido muy intensa y he escrito solamente por ratitos. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, en el siguiente trataré de dar una vuelta de tuerca a la historia para hacerla más interesante.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado parte de su tiempo para leer ésta historia y para escribirme comentarios los cuales por cierto, siempre son bienvenidos.

El siguiente capítulo trataré que salga mucho más rápido pero con todo el trabajo que tengo resulta un poco complicado.

A las personas que viven en México D.F. estaré los próximos días 6, 7 y 8 de noviembre en Libre Liebre Bazar el cual está en la calle de Bolivar 8, a una cuadra del metro Allende, sería lindo saludarlas en persona, mi stand es "The Poison Apple" en la planta baja.

Espero que podamos leernos pronto por aquí, prometo que seré más contante con los capítulos.


	19. El Trance

CAPÍTULO 18

EL TRANCE

"Y"

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? – Flavia preguntó alarmada levantándose de su asiento, puso las manos sobre el barandal de protección del palco donde estaba y sacó el cuerpo lo más que pudo tratando de ver si Hitomi se encontraba bien.

\- No te preocupes, estará bien, el efecto del humo sagrado dura solamente un par de horas – Le explicó Chid con calma – Es necesario para que pueda aclarar su mente.

\- Parece que está drogada – Flavia giró para mirar a Chid y se sorprendió por el enorme parecido que tenía con Allen.

\- Es normal – Dijo Selene abanicándose – Deben entrar en trance para poder hablar con Argún, Hitomi estará como si nada hubiese sucedido en un rato.

\- Espero que en verdad tengan razón – Flavia dirigió sus ojos violetas nuevamente a la cima del templo y suspiró viendo cómo Hitomi era cuidada de cerca por el sacerdote y un ayudante.

"Y"

Allen miró en silencio cómo las respiraciones de Hitomi y de Van se aceleraban por momentos, ésa era la parte que más le desagradaba de toda la ceremonia y no era ningún secreto que la vida de ambos estaba en riesgo mientras se encontraran sumidos en ése trance tan profundo, desgraciadamente era un mal necesario, la ceremonia no se consideraría finalizada hasta que ellos no le revelaran al sumo sacerdote las visiones que habían recibido de parte del Dios Argún.

Hitomi se sacudió violentamente con un escalofrío repentino, sus ojos estaban abiertos y en blanco, su cabeza estaba elevada hacia el cielo y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar sonidos inteligibles. Mientras Allen mantenía la cabeza del rey de Fanelia recargada contra su pecho no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de miedo que Hitomi le había dirigido minutos antes, en verdad esperaba que él detuviera la ceremonia y le quitara la responsabilidad que recaía sobre ella en esos momentos pero la única respuesta que él le dio fue una negativa acompañada de una mirada helada, era necesario que Hitomi conociera su lugar en Fanelia así como él conocía el suyo.

El silencio absoluto prevalecía entre los espectadores ya que todos esperaban ansiosos saber lo que el Dios Argún revelaría a través de los labios del rey y de la diosa viviente. Allen sintió que los segundos se volvían horas interminables hasta que finalmente un sonido gutural escapó de los labios de Van, el caballero se aseguró de sujetar bien cuando el rey comenzó a retorcerse en medio de su trance. Casi al mismo tiempo sucedió lo mismo con Hitomi pero lo que escapó de su garganta fue un grito agudo y lleno de miedo y dolor.

El sumo sacerdote se acercó alarmado a Hitomi, puso una mano grande sobre la frente de ella esperando que con el toque se tranquilizara pero en cambio ella sufrió un arrebato de furia y sacudiéndose con fuerza logró zafarse del agarre de los ayudantes que la sostenían para que no se lastimara.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se dejó oír por parte de los pobladores mientras que el sacerdote echaba un paso hacia atrás al ver que Hitomi se levantaba de su asiento, sus ojos aún estaban en blanco y sudaba sin control, dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió los brazos en cruz, sus labios se abrieron y la voz que salió no era la de ella; era una voz gutural y metálica que resonó dentro de la cabeza de todos los asistentes.

\- El rey dragón ha renacido y fincará su reino sobe las cenizas de los muertos – El silencio recayó sobre Fanelia como si le hubieran echado una manta oscura y pesada por encima, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna e incluso las aves guardaron silencio; el sacerdote miraba a Hitomi con expresión desencajada y parecía estar a punto de salir huyendo.

\- Solamente los muertos podrán reina en Fanelia – Ésta vez la extraña voz salió de la boca de Van, Allen lo sujetó con firmeza cuando comenzó a temblar, sus ojos en blanco estaban muy abiertos y dirigidos al infinito y el sudor helado corría por su frente. En todos los años en que había presenciado la ceremonia, Allen jamás había visto algo semejante. Cuando el rey y la sacerdotisa salían del trance solamente mencionaban visiones borrosas y recortadas de las cuales el sumo sacerdote tenía la obligación de interpretar, pero en ésta ocasión ya todo había llegado muy lejos y nadie sabía qué hacer. Van emitió un gorjeo molesto que pronto se convirtió en una risa escalofriante y sujetó los brazos de Allen con sus manos ardientes, los dedos estaban tan tensos que semejaban garras y el caballero sintió cómo las uñas se enterraban profundamente en la piel de sus brazos a pesar de que la tela de su traje los cubría.

\- Van – Lo llamó Allen por su nombre con la esperanza de que reaccionara al escuchar una voz familiar, miró a Hitomi y uno de los acólitos la había sujetado por la cintura evitando que siguiera caminando pero ella ya no oponía resistencia al agarre y solamente estaba parada con los brazos laxos y la cabeza caída hacia un lado. Van se encontraba en la misma situación, finalmente se había calmado y ya no era presa de los temblores que lo habían sacudido minutos antes.

\- ¡Que expliquen qué fue todo eso! – Las voces de los pobladores comenzaron a alzarse trepando por el templo, escuchaban sus exigencias aterrorizadas y esperaban a que el sumo sacerdote hiciera uso de su inmensa sabiduría y aclarara sus miedos. Allen miró al hombre y su rostro había tomado el color de la ceniza, estaba clavado en el piso y sus ojos compartían el miedo y desconcierto de los ciudadanos de Fanelia.

\- Señor – Una de las sacerdotisas se acercó a él y con expresión suplicante lo sujetó de la manga - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza nervioso y miró a la mujer – No entiendo… No puedo entender el mensaje de los dioses – Susurró él sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Y"

\- ¿Se supone que eso debería pasar? – Flavia tenía las manos crispadas sobre el barandal, no había quitado los ojos de la ceremonia y se había sentido aterrada al escuchar la voces huecas y escalofriantes que habían salido de los labios de Hitomi y de Van. Se giró para mirar a Chid y Selene y estos no se atrevían ni a respirar, Dryden se había unido a ellos y su expresión seria y fría delataba que las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo a lo contemplado.

\- Todo va a estar bien – Dijo Dryden finalmente para tratar de tranquilizarla pero el quiebre traicionero de sus palabras terminó por delatarlo. Miró nuevamente hacia el templo y finalmente habían retirado a Hitomi, dos acólitos se la llevaban en una camilla al interior del templo para que se recuperara del trance, hacían lo mismo con Van y Allen los seguía de cerca. El sumo sacerdote seguía en su lugar y después de recibir un ramo de trigo por parte de una de las sacerdotisas, lo introdujo en el cuenco con el jugo de moras y temblando lanzó la última bendición a los ciudadanos que nerviosos se movían de un lado a otro.

\- ¡El dios Argún ha mandado las visiones a su majestad y a la Diosa Viviente! – Declaró el sacerdote tratando de calmar a la multitud – ¡Cuando despierten podrán revelarnos lo que han visto a través de sus ojos mortales, vayan en calma que la ceremonia ha terminado!

El hombre no esperó a recibir las típicas ovaciones de los pobladores sino que entró al templo lo más rápido que pudo, uno de los acólitos hizo sonar una caracola de mar y el sonido fue seguido por tres campanadas que resonaron en todo el reino. Marcaba el fin de la ceremonia y el inicio de la celebración de la cosecha.

\- Ha terminado – Dijo Chid con un suspiro de alivio, Selene trató de sonreír aparentando tranquilidad pero al no lograrlo prefirió abanicarse ocultando un poco su rostro – Creo que deberíamos bajar – Chid se levantó de su asiento y en ése momento dio un respingo al escuchar música que comenzó a sonar del aparato que Flavia sujetaba en su mano, ella miró sorprendida y después de deslizar su dedo sobre la superficie se lo llevó a la oreja, estaba nerviosa y parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

\- ¡¿Papá?! – Preguntó ella con voz chillona, alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de su padre como un susurro lejano lleno de interferencia, con un dedo se tapó la oreja libre y salió corriendo del palco ante la sorpresa de los reyes y de Selene.

\- Flavia, espera por favor – Pidió Dryden pero ella ya iba bajando los escalones a toda velocidad, sorteó al guardia que Allen había asignado para ella y pronto se encontró en medio de la multitud que había presenciado la ceremonia, las personas la reconocieron y le abrieron el camino dejando un paso libre lleno de reverencias que ella ignoró.

\- Papá, no puedo escucharte – Era todo lo que atinaba a decir como respuesta al sonido lleno de interferencia que retumbaba al otro lado del teléfono, caminó más esperando encontrar algún punto de recepción pero en cambio la llamada terminó dejándola más vacía que nunca.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y después de varios segundos de confusión alzó la vista y se encontró en medio de un callejón empedrado rodeado de casas con paredes altas, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto caminó hasta que se descubrió perdida tal y como Allen se lo había dicho. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y miró en todas direcciones, decidió deshacer el camino andado y al salir del callejón lo único que encontró fue una multitud de gente sumergida en la música de las celebraciones.

Alzó los ojos y más adelante estaba la figura del templo, lo único que debía hacer era caminar en ésa dirección y pronto se encontraría con gente que al menos conocía. La ceremonia se había dado por terminada y seguramente los palcos de honor ya estaban vaciándose para llevar a los reyes, príncipes y miembros de la corte de vuelta al castillo donde se daría el banquete, trató de caminar en ésa dirección y en cambio se encontró empujada y arrastrada por la gente que se movía como una ola en dirección contraria hacia los campos donde estaba la música y los puestos de comida.

Se trató de abrir paso ayudándose de los codos pero solamente conseguía que la gente molesta la empujara en otra dirección, tuvo que quedarse recargada contra un muro de piedra amarilla pensando qué dirección podría tomar para evitar ser arrastrada por la gente pero, entre más esperaba más personas aparecían por las calles. Logró caminar en sentido contrario a la multitud yendo pegada a las paredes pero al tratar de cruzar para poder ascender por la colina chocó contra un grupo de hombres jóvenes que ya tenían las narices enrojecidas gracias al vino de frutas y cerveza que habían comenzado a beber desde temprano.

Nerviosa los rodeó evitando mirarlos y continuó con el penoso camino de subir la colina que llevaba hacia el templo lo cual resultaba casi imposible gracias a la gente que continuaba su camino. Los hombres con los que chocó la vieron tratando de avanzar y después de intercambiar miradas cómplices comenzaron a seguirla a una distancia prudencial.

"Y"

\- Marque el número – Ordenó el inspector y Enrico Spitaleri obedeció esperando que pudieran rastrear la ubicación de su hija y de Hitomi. Sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza escuchó cómo el teléfono timbraba y finalmente y contra todo pronóstico hubo una respuesta, escuchó la voz de Flavia en medio de interferencia pero al saber que seguía viva un peso se levantó de su corazón.

\- ¡Flavia! ¿Puedes escucharme? Dime dónde están – El equipo de investigación comenzó inmediatamente a rastrear la llamada e instaban con señas para que Enrico siguiera hablando lo más posible para darles tiempo a cuadrar la ubicación, Francesco y Lucca miraban a su padre impacientes y nerviosos mientras él intentaba por todos los medios de entender a su hija en medio de la interferencia. Trató de prolongar la comunicación lo más posible instando a su hija para que hablara pero pasado un tiempo recayó sobre él la sombra de la tristeza al escuchar que la llamada se había cortado.

No hubo más que silencio en la estancia y Enrico trataba por todos los medios de hacerse el fuerte y no romper a llorar en ése momento - ¿Tienen la ubicación? La llamada duró lo suficiente – El inspector se movía tenso entre sus ayudantes pero desconcertados miraban los mapas en los monitores de sus computadoras.

\- Señor – Se animó uno de ellos a hablar y giró la computadora para que el inspector viera lo que ellos habían encontrado – No es posible localizar la ubicación, no aparece en el mapa.

\- ¡Eso no es posible! – Gritó el inspector molesto y revisó él mismo la pantalla.

\- No va a ser posible que las localicen con esos mapas señor Spitaleri – Todos se giraron para ver a la persona que había hablado y parada en el umbral de la puerta estaba la madre de Hitomi.

"Y"

\- No recuerdo absolutamente nada después de haber olido el humo – Era la tercera vez que Van repetía lo mismo como respuesta a las preguntas del sumo sacerdote, esperaba que como en otras ocasiones revelara las visiones que hubiera tenido durante el trance pero en cambio su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco y no era capaz de recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Hitomi estaba sentada cerca y una sacerdotisa le instaba a que bebiera un té de hierbas que aceptaba a regañadientes pero a traguitos logró terminarlo.

\- Gran Diosa ¿usted recuerda algo? – Hitomi alzó la vista para mirar al sacerdote pero apretando los labios terminó negando con la cabeza, el sacerdote suspiró con pesar y terminó aceptando que las cosas no habían salido como esperaban – En ése caso no habrá mucho qué hacer además de esperar a que se recuperen.

Allen se arrodilló frente a Hitomi y después de quitarle un mechón de cabello miró lo pálida que estaba, ella le regresó una mirada cargada de reproche y él no pudo evitar sentirse mal - ¿Aún estás mareada?

\- Un poco – Contestó ella con voz seca, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido después de haber inhalado el humo sobre el cual el sacerdote había puesto su cabeza, pero sí recordaba haberle pedido ayuda a Allen y que éste la había ignorado dirigiéndole una mirada helada.

\- Tenemos que volver al castillo – Anunció Van levantándose de la silla donde había estado descansando, entregó la taza vacía de la cual había bebido el mismo té de hierbas que le dieron a Hitomi pero al incorporarse no pudo evitar que un vértigo se apoderara de él.

\- Deberían descansar un poco más majestad – Pidió una sacerdotisa que trató de obligar a que Van se sentara nuevamente, pero ignorándola y tratando de pasar por alto su malestar se irguió bien derecho.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver ahora? – Allen se acercó a Van y aunque trataba de hacer uso de todo su autocontrol se le notaba cansado.

\- Descansaré en el carruaje y de regreso podré recostarme un momento… Tú debes hacer lo mismo Hitomi, ésta ceremonia siempre es muy agobiante – Hitomi apretó los labios pero aceptó la oferta de salir del templo, estaba harta del olor a jugo de moras y madera quemada, al levantarse Allen la sujetó del brazo y la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio que se notaba precario y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, agradeció en sus adentros que Allen la sujetara ya que sentía que sus piernas estaban hechas de agua en ése momento.

\- Volverás al castillo en el carruaje, no puedes ir montando, podrías caer de la montura – Le dijo Allen en voz baja, Hitomi asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar a través de los pasillos iluminados por antorchas que pendían de las paredes, al final del pasillo más largo estaba una puerta de madera sólida que fue abierta por dos acólitos al verlos aproximarse, la luz de la tarde les dio de lleno en el rostro y quedaron deslumbrados por un momento, Hitomi parpadeó varias veces y se encontró nuevamente en la cima del templo, al acercarse a los escalones una multitud rugió aclamándola a ella y al rey de Fanelia que estaba a su lado.

Aliviada comenzaron a bajar las escaleras mientras que la música y las aclamaciones los envolvían, la ceremonia había terminado y finalmente la gente se podía distraer disfrutando del inicio del festival intentando ignorar el mal sabor de boca que había dejado la extraña ceremonia; el carruaje real los esperaba al inicio de la escalinata y tan pronto como terminaron de bajar, les abrieron la puerta para que subieran, deberían dar una vuelta sobre la calle principal saludando a los pobladores y después enfilarían directamente al castillo.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un rato mientras la gente les arrojaba flores a su paso, los guardias estaban apostados a ambos lados del camino para evitar que la gente se acercara peligrosamente mientras que Allen cabalgaba detrás de ellos haciendo gala de su unicornio y de la galantería de su porte. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Van finalmente después de aclararse la garganta, Hitomi dio un respingo al escuchar su voz y giró la cara para poder verlo. Su cabello oscuro se le notaba pringoso gracias al jugo de moras y su capa antes blanquísima estaba manchada en todas partes.

\- Solamente un poco cansada – Le contestó ella agachando un poco la mirada, si Van que estuvo tan elegante con sus ropas de gala se le notaba ahora sucio y desaliñado, no quería ni imaginarse cómo luciría ella ni qué imagen estaría dando de sí misma frente a los ciudadanos.

Van asintió comprendiendo el cansancio de Hitomi ya que él también lo resentía, tragó saliva y se armó de valor. Volvió a clavar sus ojos carmesíes sobre Hitomi y vio su ropa manchada de jugo – Escucha… lamento haberme comportado tan mal contigo – Hitomi abrió los labios incrédula, creyó no haber escuchado bien pero al mirar la expresión de arrepentimiento de Van se imaginó toda la fuerza que tuvo que reunir y cuánto orgullo debió tragarse para haberle dicho eso, Hitomi parpadeó sacudiendo al mismo tiempo su cabeza y trató de no demostrar importancia.

\- Está bien, yo tampoco me he comportado muy bien contigo – Le dijo Hitomi y vio la luz que iluminó la sonrisa de Van, él no dijo nada más y dirigiendo la vista hacia los ciudadanos comenzó a saludarlos agitando la mano con elegancia.

"Y"

\- ¿Cómo que no está en ninguna parte? – Preguntó Dryden entornando la mirada, tenía frente a él al soldado que Allen había apostado fuera de su palco como guardia de Flavia, el muchacho tenía la cabeza gacha y las orejas enrojecidas, había fallado completamente a la misión que le había encomendado su general.

\- Cuando salió corriendo se perdió entre la multitud – Contestó el soldado apresuradamente, ya se habían reunido otros guardias y esperaban instrucciones, Dryden suspiró molesto y puso los brazos en jarras acentuando su furia y desaprobación.

\- Y me podrían decir por favor ¿qué es lo que están esperando? Quiero que la busquen inmediatamente – Ordenó Dryden con un tono de voz que no admitía ninguna réplica, los soldados se cuadraron con respeto ante el rey de Asturia para después separarse para comenzar la búsqueda.

\- Majestad ¿qué debemos hacer? – Preguntó Selene que apretaba su abanico preocupada, Dryden trató de sonreír hacia ella pero no había conseguido esbozar una sonrisa convincente.

\- Creo que debemos regresar con los demás, cuanto encuentren a Flavia la llevarán directamente al castillo.

\- Tío ¿Crees que se encuentra bien? – Chid miraba a los soldados que se repartían a través de las calles de Fanelia – Creo que deberíamos de avisarle a Allen.

\- Él ya está en camino al castillo escoltando a Van, no podremos darle alcance y llegarán mucho antes que nosotros, ya los soldados están buscándola por toda la ciudad y estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien – Al menos en eso sí estaba seguro Dryden, ningún ciudadano consciente se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima a Flavia sabiendo quién era y de dónde venía, Chid asintió más tranquilo y subieron al carruaje que ya los esperaba.

"Y"

\- Usted está loca – Puntualizó Francesco después de haber escuchado la descabellada historia que la madre de Hitomi había llegado a contarles, caminaba como bestia enjaulada marcando pasos enérgicos frente a la chimenea; su padre tenía la vista clavada en la taza de café frío que sujetaba con una mano mientras que Lucca tenía la cabeza recargada contra el respaldo del sillón y mantenía los ojos cerrados apretándolos con fuerza.

\- Ojalá en verdad se tratara de locura – Se lamentó la madre de Hitomi – Pero no es así, ése hombre que estuvo aquí pertenece a Gaea, cuando lo vi imaginé lo peor y ahora ha sucedido.

\- Entonces ése hombre las ha secuestrado – Masticó entre dientes Enrico y encendió con manos temblorosas su cigarrillo que había estado jugando entre los dedos toda la mañana, le dio una calada y se talló la cara con la palma de la mano.

\- ¡No! – Se apresuró a contestar la madre de Hitomi, un sirviente se acercó a ellos llevando el servicio de té y mientras lo servía guardaron silencio – Nadie las ha secuestrado, cuando sea el momento oportuno ellas volverán.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? – Preguntó Lucca, había abierto los ojos finalmente y los tenía acuosos, parecía estar a punto de desbordarse en llanto.

\- Estoy tan segura porque eso ya ha pasado en mi familia, primero a mi madre y después a Hitomi hace diez años, no esperaba que volviera a suceder pero una parte de mí siempre supo que la opción estaba latente.

\- ¿Por eso es que usted no ha llamado a la policía? ¿En verdad piensa que volverán? – La madre de Hitomi asintió a la pregunta de Francesco y miró su taza de té.

\- Ellas están bien, pero si Gaea las ha llamado es porque son necesarias allá, no puedo decir porqué ya que yo no entiendo del todo las razones, pero sé que mi hija volverá y lo mismo sucederá con la suya – El silenció volvió a asentarse dentro de la sala como una nata espesa mientras que las ideas revoloteaban dentro de las mentes buscando un acomodo lógico el cual parecía no existir.

"Y"

Dio un último empujón a una mujer rechoncha que cargaba un canasto lleno de ramilletes de flores perfumadas y finalmente logró llegar cerca de los palcos, Flavia miró hacia ellos y todos estaban ya vacíos y los carruajes ya no se encontraban en sus lugares, soltó una maldición en voz baja y con la mirada recorrió el lugar tratando de encontrar algún rostro conocido, incluso pensó que si Kario se apareciese en ése momento se sentiría enormemente feliz, pero en realidad no reconoció a nadie y sufrió de empujones y pisotones de la gente que se movía alegre cerca de ella, una enorme cantidad de personas que habían estado presenciando la ceremonia ya se alejaban para ir a comer y disfrutar de la música, pero era tal la muchedumbre que apenas avanzaban un par de metros cuando tenían que detenerse por orden de los guardias que daban tiempo a que la colina se liberara un poco.

"¡Los guardias!" pensó emocionada, lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse a alguno de ellos y pedirle que la llevaran al castillo, estaba seguro de que ninguno se negaría así que siguiendo el flujo de gente se dejó llevar para acercarse a los soldados que vigilaban el camino.

No había avanzado ni cinco metros cuando sintió que una mano áspera se posaba sobre su hombro, giró para ver a la persona que la había sujetado y se topó de frente con un hombre maduro que estaba tan ebrio como una cuba, la nariz boluda estaba llena de venas reventadas y su cara enrojecida brillaba gracias al licor, molesta se dio un sacón para liberarse de aquél hombre pero golpeó a una mujer que pasaba con su hijo detrás de ella y le regresó el golpe arrojándola contra el hombre que rio con burla.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan solita? – Le preguntó el hombre, arrastraba las palabras y apestaba a alcohol y a sudor, detrás de él estaban los muchachos con los que se había topado al tratar de subir la colina y con miradas lascivas se daban codazos entre ellos. Flavia tragó saliva intentando desbaratar el nudo doloroso que se había formado en su garganta y miró nerviosa alrededor buscando algún rostro conocido pero estaba sola entre la multitud.

\- Déjeme en paz – Ordenó ella y su voz estaba cargada de miedo, giró rápidamente pero el hombre la sujetó por el brazo, ella forcejeó tratando de liberarse pero los otros la rodearon y a jalones la sacaron del camino arrastrándola a un callejón sucio.

Sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones con dolor al ser arrojada contra la pared y se notó mareada, la risa cascada del hombre rebotó dentro de su cabeza y con cinismo le ofreció la botella de la cual él estaba bebiendo – Anda, dale un buen trago, te va a gustar.

\- No quiero nada de ustedes – Contestó Flavia buscando refugio contra la pared cochambrosa, los hombres rieron nuevamente y uno de los muchachos se acercó sujetándola por la cintura. Sintió que su boca se había quedado muda y era incapaz siquiera de gritar.

\- Nunca te habíamos visto por aquí – Le dijo él, su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo y alcanzaba a oler el ajo en su aliento. Flavia cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en una manera de poder librarse de ellos pero su mente estaba embotada en el miedo.

\- Quizás sea una chica nueva del barrio de las lobas – Dijo otro de los muchachos dándole un trago a su botella, el hombre maduro intentó enfocar la vista y después negó con la cabeza.

\- Trae ropas finas que una prostituta no usa, quizás sea alguna dama de compañía de los invitados del rey Van – Una luz se encendió con un chispazo dentro de la cabeza de Flavia y alzando la barbilla habló con voz entrecortada.

\- Soy… Soy la dama de compañía de la Diosa Viviente – Los hombres guardaron silencio por unos segundos y después soltaron carcajadas ruidosas.

\- Si eres la dama de compañía de la Diosa Viviente ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar con ella camino al castillo, o no me digas que te dejó aquí abandonada a tu suerte – Mientras uno de los muchachos hablaba otro se acercó por detrás y cogió un mechón de cabello oliéndolo, Flavia giró sobresaltada y él le sujeto la barbilla apretándola.

\- Una dama de compañía jamás se aleja de su ama – El tonó amenazante del hombre consiguió que Flavia temblara y su miedo se volvió aún mayor cuando vio la punta afilada de un puñal que brillaba bajo los escasos rayos de luz que se colaban a través de las marquesinas y ropa que colgaba para secarse.

\- Vaya pero qué manera de tratar a una chica que no los ha molestado – Todos giraron la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía ésa voz y parada al final del callejón estaba una mujer voluptuosa vestida con una túnica delgada de seda roja, su cabello exhalaba fuego y los miraba con expresión de burla.

\- También a ti te puedo dar un poco de esto – Dijo uno de los hombres parándose frente a la mujer mientras se apretaba la entrepierna con lujuria, ella torció la sonrisa y haciendo una seña con la mano apareció detrás de ella un perro blanco y enorme que gruñía con furia dejando ver sus dientes grandes y afilados, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás al ver los pelos erizados en el lomo del animal y éste respondió gruñendo furioso.

\- Es tuyo Fenrir – Dijo la mujer con voz suave y el animal atacó con una velocidad irreal para su tamaño, el hombre trató de huir pero el animal cayó sobre él de un salto y atacó con furia el rostro y el cuello del caído que gritaba presa del dolor, los demás al ver el destino de su compañero salieron corriendo sin volver la vista atrás.

\- Ven aquí niña – Ordenó le mujer acercándose a Flavia, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no podía dejar de mirar la escena, el perro entre gruñidos arrancaba pedazos de carne del cuerpo del hombre que ya no se movía y los devoraba sin masticarlos – Te dije que vengas.

Flavia no reaccionó, así que la mujer la sujetó de la mano y se la llevó a tirones del callejón alejándola del lugar impregnado de sangre y muerte – Pero… él

\- No te preocupes, Fenrir se encargara de todo, nadie podrá encontrar a ésa basura – Al salir nuevamente a la calle los fuegos artificiales explotaban en luces que parecían hologramas formando figuras de peces, animales y flores, la música y voces de los pobladores de Fanelia sonaban como enjambre de abejas y amortiguaron los gritos del hombre que estaba siendo devorado en el callejón lleno de mugre… Nadie había notado el ataque.

La mano de la extraña mujer pelirroja sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de Flavia y notaba como magullaba la piel, parecía que todo era irreal y sentía que caminaba dentro de un sueño etéreo, veía los rostros de los pobladores, escuchaba sus voces pero no entendía nada, de pronto y como un rayo una idea le vino a la cabeza y se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la mujer la mirara enfadada.

\- Debo regresar al palacio – Dijo Flavia con voz seca, su garganta estaba cerrada por un nudo amargo y su lengua se sentía extrañamente pastosa, la mujer arqueó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres regresar? No tienes a nadie que te espere – Flavia parpadeó sin poder creer las palabras de la mujer pero algo muy dentro de ella se había retorcido con dolor – Es más, creo que incluso la diosa viviente estaría mejor sin ti, ella podría casarse con un príncipe e irse lejos, incluso con el general Schezar y convertirse en una dama de la corte ¿Y tú? Solamente estás ocupando un lugar que no te corresponde interponiéndote en su destino. No tienes nada qué hacer en el palacio.

Flavia se soltó de un jalón y miró enfadada a ésa mujer – Púdrete – Le dijo Flavia a modo de despedida y dio la media vuelta buscando nuevamente el camino que había estado siguiendo antes de ser interceptada por la pandilla de ebrios.

\- ¿No quieres que te diga tu futuro? – Preguntó la mujer, el tono de su voz sonaba divertido y Flavia se volvió para mirarla.

\- No creo en las brujas – Le dio énfasis a sus palabras mostrándole el dedo medio de la mano derecha y furiosa se alejó de la mujer que reía encantada.

"Y"

\- Larga vida a su majestad rey Van de Fanelia – Declaró solemne el paje que abría la puerta de la carroza donde viajaban Van y Hitomi, hizo una reverencia pronunciada y todos los invitados y miembros de la corte lo imitaron reverenciando al rey. Van bajó de un salto y luego tendió su mano para ayudar a Hitomi a bajar, ella la miró dudosa pero terminó por aceptarla y sintió cómo una descarga eléctrica recorría su brazo al sentir el contacto con la piel tibia del rey.

Aún no lograba hacerse a la idea de que la gente se arrodillara a su paso, jamás le había sucedido y nunca creyó que alguien fuese capaz de reverenciarla pero se encontró de frente a la gente que se arrodillaba con respeto y sumisión, aún estaba sujeta del la mano de Van y éste no se notaba incómodo ante las adoraciones de su pueblo. Hitomi volvió la vista al escuchar relinchar un caballo y detrás estaba Allen aún montado en su unicornio, él le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante y desmontó de Alsvid.

\- Debemos entrar al castillo – Le susurró Van a Hitomi y trató de encaminarla al interior que se encontraba fresco, debían cambiarse de ropa para iniciar el banquete. Antes de poder dar un paso al frente el paje se aclaró la garganta y le hizo una seña discreta al rey.

\- Majestad, el carruaje del rey Merab acaba de llegar y usted deberá entrar al castillo con la princesa Leila – Susurró el paje con voz muy baja pero Hitomi alcanzó a escuchar todo a la perfección, alzó los ojos y vio al carruaje que llegaba a la puerta principal, el cochero se apresuró a abrir la puerta y el primero en bajar fue Merab, su imponente corona de oro resplandecía con los rayos del sol y él parecía respirar aliviado al estar fuera del pequeño espacio que le ofrecía el interior del carruaje, Hitomi sintió cómo clavaba sus ojos acuosos sobre ella y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Anteras salió del carruaje y luego le ofreció la mano a Leila para ayudarla a bajar. Hitomi la miró con su vestido lustroso de seda azul que llevaba puesto, su cabello lanzaba chispas de oro fundido y su piel cremosa resplandecía en tono nacarado. Hitomi se miró a si misma, contempló las manchas oscuras en su túnica de algodón blanco que no tenía decoraciones, se llevó una mano al cabello y lo notó pegajoso y enredado, sus manos estaban sucias y sentía la piel de su cara reseca y ajada por el humo. Tragó saliva y supo que no había comparación entre ambas, suspiró apesadumbrada y soltó la mano de Van al tiempo que Leila se aproximaba con su abuelo que se sujetaba de su brazo.

\- ¡Alabado sea Argún! – Exclamó Merab de manera dramática, Anteras entornó los ojos y suspiro fastidiado – Ésta ceremonia sí que ha resultado interesante, deberían ser así cada año, al menos no nos aburriríamos.

Hitomi fue presa de escalofríos y su estómago dio un vuelco mortal al recordar el olor acre de la madera quemada y que tuvo que respirar a fuerza, no deseaba hacerlo jamás y no encontraba divertida la idea de repetirlo nuevamente. Merab puso la mano de Leila entre las de Van y sonrió satisfecho – Vamos muchacho, cámbiate de ropa y vayamos a comer, vi que los cocineros estaban preparando faisán relleno de huevos e higos, eso en verdad me abre el apetito.

Van se esforzó por sonreír a Merab en lugar de asestarle un golpe en la cara para romperle ésa nariz ganchuda y entrometida, sintió como los dedos suaves de Leila le apretaban las manos con delicadeza y la miró. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas de felicidad y sus mejillas suaves y rosadas le recordaban un melocotón maduro. Tragó saliva y dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado se encontró con la mirada entristecida de Hitomi, lucía terriblemente cansada y sucia y era el reflejo de lo que él sentía en ése mismo momento.

\- Debo ir a mi recámara a asearme – Se disculpó Van con Leila y de manera educada besó las manos de ella, era lo que menos deseaba hacer frente a Hitomi pero era algo necesario para poder salir bien librado de la situación. Dio la media vuelta y señalando el camino a Hitomi entraron al castillo seguidos por toda una comitiva.

Subieron los escalones en silencio mientras que todos los acompañantes se quedaban en el vestíbulo donde los sirvientes repartían vino de moras servido en copas altas decoradas con flores perfumadas, eso los entretendría un rato y no molestarían hasta que se sirviera la cena. Las alas del castillo se dividían y ambos tendrían que tomar caminos separados, al llegar al rellano donde estaban las recámaras ambos se miraron con dolor.

\- No tardes – Pidió Van resistiendo al deseo de abrazar a Hitomi, ella asintió y sin decir nada más se alejó hacia la recámara de Millerna. Caminó sintiendo por primera vez todo el cansancio, asco y fastidio que había estado reprimiendo desde que terminó la ceremonia, se había hecho la fuerte dando una apariencia sobria pero al llamar a la puerta de la habitación y escuchar la voz de Millerna que permitía la entrada corrió a toda velocidad al tocador donde arrojó el frugal desayuno y lo poco que había comido con Dalsen. Millerna la miró pasar como un rayo sin mediar palabra con ella y después escuchó las arcadas que venían desde el cuarto de baño, se lamentó por Hitomi pero ya sabía que ésa ceremonia podía ser toda una tortura.

Esperó paciente a que Hitomi terminará de descargar su estómago y cuando finalmente salió del servicio estaba pálida y más desaliñada que nunca - ¿Tan mal estuvo? – Preguntó Millerna, Hitomi caminó arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón junto a la ventana.

\- No quiero volver a hacer esto en toda mi vida – Sentenció Hitomi con voz pastosa y Millerna asintió completamente de acuerdo con ella, guardaron silencio y a los pocos minutos llegaron nuevamente las mucamas cargando baldes con agua hirviendo.

\- Espero que no te molestes, pero cuando escuché las trompetas que anunciaban su entrada al castillo mandé pedir que calentaran agua para que pudieras bañarte en cuanto llegaras – Hitomi miró con agradecimiento a Millerna y asintió, en ése momento notó una punzada dolorosa en un costado de su cabeza, ahora la jaqueca había comenzado, eso era todo lo que le faltaba para cerrar su día con broche de oro.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – Preguntó Hitomi recordando que Millerna era su paciente.

\- He tenido un buen día – Le contestó la reina, miró a su hijo que dormía profundamente en la cuna al lado de su cama – Merle me hizo compañía y jugamos a las cartas, me trajo la comida como la ordenaste y dormí un rato.

\- Es bueno saber que al menos una de las dos tuvo un buen día – Hitomi se apretó los ojos con las manos y deseó con toda su alma el poder echarse a dormir un rato. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Dryden que ya se desabrochaba la capa pesada que lo sofocaba.

\- Lo lamento, no recordaba que estabas aquí Hitomi – Se disculpó el rey y se fue directo a saludar a su esposa, le dio un cálido beso en los labios y después miró a su hijo que hacía pucheros entre sueños – Los extrañé.

\- Iré a bañarme, si no salgo en quince minutos vayan por mi, es posible que me haya ahogado en la bañera – Pidió Hitomi, había tratado de hacer una broma pero por su tono de voz más sonaba a algo que en verdad haría al quedarse dormida con el agua caliente.

\- ¿Estuvo pesada la ceremonia? – Preguntó Millerna una vez que las mucamas habían salido y que Hitomi hubo cerrado la puerta del baño.

\- Fue extraña, nunca había visto una ceremonia así, Van y Hitomi estaban en trance pero era raro, incluso el sumo sacerdote parecía estar asustado, además de que Hitomi no esta familiarizada con nuestras costumbres, se rehusaba a oler el humo sagrado y tuvieron que obligarla, creo que eso la estresó mucho.

Millerna se mordía los labios con pesar al escuchar a su esposo, la ceremonia de la cosecha podía ser muy cansada para las personas que estaban familiarizadas con ella, no se quería ni imaginar lo que sería para alguien quien nunca la había visto.

\- Al menos ya terminó – Suspiró la reina con algo de alivio, alguien llamó a la puerta y entraron Chid y Selene.

\- ¿Ya apreció Flavia? – Preguntó Dryden a Chid y éste negó con la cabeza, Selene se fue directo a ver al bebé en su cuna, le resultaba encantador mirarlo dormir tan relajado.

\- ¿Flavia desapareció? – Preguntó preocupada Millerna, entre la multitud que se congregaba para ver la ceremonia resultaba fácil perderse, cada año decenas de familias entraban en pánico al perder a sus niños entre tanta gente y tenían que organizar búsquedas antes de que los traficantes de esclavos hicieran su aparición clandestina para robárselos y llevarlos a vender al continente al otro lado del mar.

\- Tía, no creo que Flavia tarde en aparecer, mandaron a los soldados para que la buscaran – Millerna asintió aparentando tranquilidad pero na parte en su interior le decía que nada de eso estaba bien.

"Y"

\- Linda ceremonia – Allen dio un respingo sobresaltado al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, había estado concentrado en la faena de desensillar a Alsvid para dejarlo descansar un rato en los establos mientras el banquete se desarrollaba en el palacio. Giró y se encontró con Kario y Dalsen que llevaban a sus unicornios guiándolos por las riendas, era obvio que ellos habían tenido la misma idea de dejar a los animales para que descansaran y pudieran comer alejados del bullicio y de los ojos curiosos de los visitantes que jamás habían visto a un unicornio vivo.

\- Basta Kario – Increpó Dalsen con voz suave, su hermano giró los ojos y se alejó de él - ¿Estás bien Allen?

\- Estoy bien su Majestad, gracias – Contestó Allen tratando de sonar indiferente, le quitó el freno a Alsvid y éste escondió la cabeza dentro del cuenco de avena con miel y empezó a comer con calma.

\- Estás molesto – Le dijo Dalsen - ¿puedo saber por qué?

\- Majestad, hoy el protocolo fue roto cuando llevaron a Hitomi separada de la carroza real y la ceremonia fue un desastre.

\- No puedes decir que la ceremonia fue un desastre por nuestra culpa – Se defendió Kario arrojando la silla de montar encima de un tocón.

\- Escucha Allen, sé muy bien que el protocolo no se siguió al pie de la letra pero dejaron sola a Hitomi en el castillo, estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, nosotros nos ofrecimos a llevarla para que llegara a tiempo, el protocolo se hubiera seguido al pie de la letra si el rey Van no fuera tan terco – Allen abrió la boca para refutar pero fue interrumpido por un soldado que entró como torbellino a los establos, su cara estaba surcada por gruesas gotas de sudor, le faltaba el aliento y su piel estaba pálida y con aspecto enfermo, al ver al General se cuadro con respeto.

\- ¿Qué sucede Nurem? – Preguntó Allen fastidiado, seguramente le diría el reporte sobre alguna pelea de borrachos que se había dado en la ciudad.

\- General, tengo que reportarle que la señorita Flavia aún no ha sido encontrada – El silencio se deslizó pesado sobre todos ellos, Dalsen y Kario intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y Allen entornó los ojos creyendo no haber entendido al soldado.

\- Flavia… ¿Está perdida? – El soldado tembló ligeramente y asintió nervioso.

\- Sí mi general, se separó del rey Dryden desde el final de la ceremonia y no la hemos podido localizar.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué no se me dio aviso? – El tono calmado en la voz de Allen hizo que el soldado tragara el nudo doloroso que se había formado en su garganta.

\- Fue orden del rey Dryden, usted ya se había alejado escoltando al rey Van así que nos encomendó que la buscáramos por la ciudad pero entre tanta gente ha resultado difícil y no hemos podido localizarla.

La mente de Allen luchaba por trabajar rápido pensando en una solución, debería salir a buscarla y mandar a más soldados a que dieran con ella, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, la gente de toda Fanelia estaba congregada en el centro de la ciudad y ella seguramente estaba asustada.

\- ¿Cuántos soldados la están buscando? – Preguntó Allen dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Alsvid, sería necesario ensillarlo nuevamente, el unicornio vio a Allen tomar la silla para echarla sobre su lomo y evitándolo reculó molesto.

\- Aproximadamente cincuenta – Allen frunció el ceño cuando al intentar acercarse nuevamente a su unicornio éste giró alejándose de él.

\- No vas a poder ensillarlo otra vez – Le dijo Dalsen tratando de no reír – Al menos no hasta que termine de comer – Un cuerno sonó seguido de tres campanadas suaves, anunciaban que el rey se dirigía al salón del trono y era obligación de la primera espada de Fanelia el estar cerca de él como su guardia personal, Allen se frotó la frente preocupado sin saber qué hacer.

\- Yo iré a buscarla, tú encárgate del rey – Pidió Dalsen poniendo una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro de Allen – No he desensillado a Skinfaxi y no se molestara por salir a la ciudad otra vez.

\- Iré contigo – Interrumpió Kario inmediatamente y Dalsen lo miró con expresión burlona, su unicornio bebía sidra rebajada con agua y se le veía muy relajado sin la pesada silla de montar, el freno y las riendas.

\- Volveré pronto, me llevaré a cincuenta caballeros de cristal conmigo y estaremos de vuelta con Flavia antes del anochecer – Sin dar tiempo a más quejas Dalsen montó su unicornio y guiándolo con habilidad salió a galope tendido del establo, Kario se tragó su coraje al ver cómo su unicornio metía la nariz en la sidra y hacia burbujas soplando dentro.

\- Lleva a más soldados contigo – Ordenó Allen mirando con dureza al soldado – Y no regresen hasta que no aparezca Flavia – El hombre se sintió invadido por el miedo pero se despidió de su General con un saludo marcial y se apresuró a salir para buscar a sus compañeros.

\- Debo ir con Van – Se excusó Allen y se sintió feliz al alejarse de Kario, éste aún miraba a su unicornio que se divertía jugando con las burbujas que reventaban en la superficie de la sidra.

\- No tienes vergüenza – Le espetó Kario a su unicornio y salió con rumbo al castillo.

"Y"

N/A Hola a todos, lamento mucho el gran retraso que tuve con éste capítulo, tuve un cierre de año de locos y a pesar de que era mi intención subir dos capítulos nuevos en diciembre a final de cuentas me resultó imposible. Ya estoy nuevamente aquí y trataré de actualizar cada semana como lo venía haciendo desde un principio, así que planeo tener un capítulo nuevo el próximo domingo, espero que disfruten de éste y nos leemos el próximo fin de semana!


	20. Regaños

CAPÍTULO 19

REGAÑOS

\- Volveré pronto, me llevaré a cincuenta caballeros de cristal conmigo y estaremos de vuelta con Flavia antes del anochecer – Sin dar tiempo a más quejas Dalsen montó su unicornio y guiándolo con habilidad salió a galope tendido del establo, Kario se tragó su coraje al ver cómo su unicornio metía la nariz en la sidra y hacia burbujas soplando dentro.

\- Lleva a más soldados contigo – Ordenó Allen mirando con dureza al soldado – Y no regresen hasta que no aparezca Flavia – El hombre se sintió invadido por el miedo pero se despidió de su General con un saludo marcial y se apresuró a salir para buscar a sus compañeros.

\- Debo ir con Van – Se excusó Allen y se sintió feliz al alejarse de Kario, éste aún miraba a su unicornio que se divertía jugando con las burbujas que reventaban en la superficie de la sidra.

\- No tienes vergüenza – Le espetó Kario a su unicornio y salió con rumbo al castillo.

"Y"

\- Hitomi ¿Estás bien? – La voz desde el otro lado de la puerta la hizo dar un respingo y resbaló dentro de la tina con el agua que había estado caliente. Sin querer se había quedado dormida mientras tomaba un baño y entre toses alcanzó a contestarle a Selene.

\- En un momento salgo – No se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió desde que había entrado a la tina pero el agua comenzaba a estar realmente fría; tiritando salió buscando desesperada una toalla con la cual secarse y al tallarla talló con frenesí su piel tratando de entrar en calor, a pesar de que el baño la había relajado ahora se sentía más cansada que nunca y un horrible dolor había atrapado toda su espalda. Se echó encima una bata de algodón suave y salió del cuarto de baño. En la habitación de Millerna solamente se encontraba la reina y Selene que miraba al pequeño príncipe con adoración.

\- ¿Se han ido Chid y Dryden? – Preguntó Hitomi recorriendo la recámara con los ojos.

\- Han bajado al salón – Contestó Millerna, Selene se levantó y cogiendo un vestido de seda negra con vivos rosas se acercó a Hitomi para entregárselo.

\- Es un vestido precioso – Le dijo Selene mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción ante el vestido – Me alegra tanto que lo hayas escogido en la ciudad.

Hitomi recordaba aquel vestido que tanto había alagado Selene, lo había escogido más por la presión de la hermana de Allen que por gusto, suspiró tomándolo y con desgano se escondió detrás del biombo y ahí encontró el resto de la ropa interior que necesitaba usar además de un par de zapatos forrados de satén rosa y negro, se notaba que en su ausencia Selene se había encargado de acomodar y organizar sus ropas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo de hacer ahora? – Preguntó Hitomi desde atrás del biombo.

\- Allen ya ha escoltado a Van al comedor y ahora vendrá a recogerte y deberás bajar con él al salón – Hitomi no se sintió aliviada pensando en ver a Allen, en verdad esperó que él pudiera librarla de pasar por el drama en el templo pero no había movido ni un músculo para auxiliarla.

\- ¿Y qué más? – Hitomi se pasó el vestido por la cabeza y un par de botones e concha nácar atraparon un mechón de su cabello, mientras sufría para zafarse escuchaba a medias a las dos mujeres que le explicaban lo que le faltaba aún por hacer.

\- Vas a bajar al comedor escoltada por Allen y te dejará en la mesa real, el banquete de hoy marca el inicio de los festejos en el castillo – Hitomi salió de detrás del biombo arreglándose la falda del vestido, en ése momento se percató de que algo faltaba en el lugar.

\- ¿Dónde está Flavia? – Preguntó Hitomi extrañada, no se había percatado de su ausencia, en parte por el cansancio y en parte porque seguía algo molesta con ella.

\- La están buscando – Susurró Selene apenada – Se separó de nosotros al terminar la ceremonia, pero no te preocupes, Dryden mandó a los soldados a buscarla, seguramente volverán pronto con ella.

\- Bien, espero que no se haya metido en problemas – Sentenció Hitomi aunque en realidad le daba lo mismo si Flavia la estaba pasando mal en ése momento, se había comportado de una manera muy terca ésa mañana y un escarmiento no le caería mal.

\- Seguramente se encuentra bien y quizás ya esté de regreso en el castillo – Dijo Millerna tranquila, estaba segura de que los soldados ya habrían dado con Flavia y ya la tendrían de vuelta para el inicio de la cena.

\- Déjame peinarte – Pidió Selene guiando a Hitomi al tocador, la obligó a sentarse y se colocó detrás de ella y con cepillo en mano se dio a la tarea de desbaratar los nudos que se habían formado en su cabello. A pesar de que Selene trataba de ser cuidadosa no podía evitar darle tirones dolorosos de vez en cuando.

\- Me dijo Dryden que la ceremonia fue extraña – Se animó a decir Millerna finalmente, Hitomi la miró a través del espejo y alzó los hombros en señal de incertidumbre.

\- Honestamente no recuerdo nada – Explicó Hitomi – Solamente recuerdo que me sujetaron y pusieron el bracero debajo de mi nariz… Incluso esperaba que Allen me ayudara a zafarme del sacerdote y de sus ayudantes.

\- ¿De qué hablas Hitomi? – Preguntó alarmada Millerna y Selene había dejado el cepillo a medio camino abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Bueno… Es que yo… En verdad esperaba que Allen me pudiese ayudar a alejarme de ellos, pero solamente me miró molesto – Explicó Hitomi, al principio se extrañó de la reacción de las dos mujeres pero al recordar la mirada fría de Allen sintió enojo nuevamente.

\- ¿Quieres que le corten la cabeza a Allen? – Preguntó Millerna, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido y en cambio Selene estaba blanca como el papel.

\- ¿Cortarle la cabeza? ¡Claro que no! – Hitomi sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco doloroso al pensar en semejante idea.

\- Pues eso es lo que le hubiese ocurrido al interferir en la ceremonia – Sentenció tajante Millerna, sus palabras eran duras y su voz potente, durante un instante Hitomi se sintió amedrentada y notó la fuerza en el carácter de la reina – La ceremonia es sagrada y nada ni nadie puede interrumpirla a propósito, si Allen hubiese interferido sacándote de ahí merece el castigo de la decapitación y es aplicado a cualquier persona, sin miramientos de su posición.

\- Lo lamento – Susurró Hitomi apretando los puños sobre la falda de su vestido – No sabía nada de eso.

\- Es obvio que no lo sabías, es hora de que empieces a conocer las tradiciones y leyes de Fanelia, el castigo por interrumpir la ceremonia siempre ha sido el mismo en todos los reinos pero hay variantes de lugar a lugar, ahora que sabes esto comprenderás porqué Allen no se acercó, estaba ahí solamente para auxiliar y velar que la ceremonia caminara sin contratiempos, sé que es algo sumamente desagradable pero solamente dura algunos minutos y después te olvidas de ella hasta el año entrante.

\- No sabía que podían ser tan estrictos con las ceremonias… Pero Allen siempre me ha ayudado tanto…

\- Es hora de que entiendas que no es tu guardaespaldas Htiomi y no podrá sacarte de cualquier apuro que se te presente, hay cosas mucho peores que la ceremonia de la cosecha y Allen no estuvo todos estos años contigo en la luna fantasma para protegerte siempre ¿no es verdad?

Hitomi sintió sus mejillas arder, Millerna nunca le había hablado con tanta dureza y se sintió culpable por algo de lo que tenía desconocimiento – No quiero que nada malo le pase a Allen – Murmuró Hitomi, el semblante de Millerna se suavizó y trató de sonreír.

\- Es necesario que sepas cuál es nuestro lugar en todo esto – Pidió Millerna con voz reconciliadora – Para nadie es fácil, tú desconoces tantas cosas de Gaea y creo que es conveniente que las aprendas.

Hitomi asintió sin sentirse mejor, Selene le pasó el cepillo sobre el cabello aún húmedo y se lo tejió con flores secas que despedían un olor dulce, terminó poniéndole una gotita de perfume detrás de las orejas y sonrió satisfecha al ver que Hitomi ya no se notaba demacrada como cuando llegó apenas una hora antes.

Una campana rugió con su sonido metálico y Hitomi tragó saliva, ahora sería víctima de la presión de estar frente a la corte, cerca de Van y bajo los ojos inquisidores de Merab que le dirigían miradas llenas de odio. Dos golpes firmes llamaron a la puerta y al abrirse vio a Allen parado al otro lado, se había cambiado su traje que estaba arrugado por uno limpio, había llegado a recoger a Hitomi para escoltarla al comedor.

\- Pasa Allen – Pidió Millerna con una sonrisa, su rostro había cambiado de severo a dulce en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hitomi sintió una leve punzada de celos pensando en que la reina aún sentía algo por el caballero. Selene corrió a abrazar a su hermano y tuvo que pararse de puntitas para poder besarlo en la mejilla.

\- ¿Estás lista Hitomi? – Preguntó Allen, ella asintió sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y se levantó alisándose la falda, , caminó hasta donde estaba él y tomó el brazo que le ofrecía.

\- Mucha suerte en la cena – Recomendó Millerna antes de cerrar la puerta, Hitomi no se atrevía a hablar y solamente vio por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, se notaba serio y apretaba con fuerza la quijada.

\- Allen… lamento haberme comportado mal hoy en la ceremonia – Finalmente Hitomi había reunido el valor necesario para hablar pero su voz temblaba un poco – Comprendo si estás molesto conmigo.

\- No estoy molesto contigo – Allen no detuvo su camino a pesar de que sintió un pequeño jalón que venía del brazo de Hitomi, era obvio que ella deseaba hablar con él pero no había tiempo en ése momento – Escucha Hitomi, en verdad no estoy molesto, solamente estoy fatigado, demasiado fatigado diría yo.

Hitomi se mordió los labios pensando en toda la responsabilidad que recaía sobre los hombros de Allen, era el encargado de toda la seguridad en el reino que de por sí resultaba ser un trabajo agotador y a se le sumaba el estar al tanto del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas aunado a la vigilancia extra que debía proveer al tener al reino de Merab de visita en Fanelia. Era un hombre sumamente responsable y debía estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

\- Millerna me explicó algo de la ceremonia y yo…

\- Tú esperabas que detuviera todo y te sacara de ahí – Contestó Allen un tanto frío, el silencio de Hitomi confirmó lo que él había dicho – Hay cosas que no puedo hacer ¿te explicó Millerna cuál sería el castigo por interrumpir la ceremonia?

Hitomi sintió que su garganta se cerraba reseca y solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza, ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras daban la vuelta en la esquina de un pasillo – Lo lamento Allen, no deseo que te pase nada malo.

El rostro de Allen dibujó apenas una sonrisa y finalmente se detuvo jalando a Hitomi contra el hueco de una puerta, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo molesto, se acercó peligrosamente y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella abrazándola por la cintura – Yo tampoco deseo que te pase nada malo – Le susurró contra el oído y su aliento cálido le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda – Si decidiera yo, jamás hubiera permitido que subieras al templo y fueras parte de la ceremonia, pero yo no tengo poder para mandar sobre eso.

Hitomi recargó su frente contra el pecho de Allen y asintió, afortunadamente ya todo había pasado y nadie había sido lastimado hasta el momento, sintió cómo Allen besaba su coronilla y se separó de él.

\- Debemos bajar – Aclaró Allen ofreciéndole el brazo nuevamente – El banquete no comenzará hasta que tú estés ahí.

Continuaron caminando por los largos pasillos del castillo de Fanelia, en ése momento la tensión entre ambos se había disipado y podía sentirse más tranquila - ¿Ya regresó Flavia? – Preguntó Hitomi al bajar las escaleras de madera, Allen negó con la cabeza con aire pensativo.

\- No, pero seguramente ya la encontraron, hay muchos soldados buscándola, incluso Dalsen salió a la ciudad con sus caballeros, no deben tardar en traerla – Hitomi asintió sin mucho interés, ya todos los invitados habían pasado al comedor y el recibidor estaba casi vacío, a excepción de los lacayos que iban y venían en su faena atareada.

\- ¡Hitomi! – La llamó Merle, parecía un poco nerviosa y se acercó con rapidez hasta donde estaban ellos – Ya me dijeron que fue una ceremonia difícil ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, ya me siento mejor – Hitomi agradeció las palabras reconfortantes y el abrazo cálido de Merle, era verdad que se sentía mejor después de haber tomado un baño y tirarse toda la mugre que cargaba desde la ceremonia.

\- Vine a buscarlos, todos están esperándote para servir el banquete, debes apresurarte – Ahora que llegaba tarde nuevamente se imaginaba cómo todos girarían la cabeza para verla entrar por las amplias puertas del comedor, detestaba ser el centro de atención pero desde su llegada a Gaea eso era lo que venía siendo, se sentía rara de que la gente la considerara una Diosa cuando en realidad no era nada de eso, inconscientemente apretó demasiado el brazo de Allen y él notó su nerviosismo.

\- Vamos, prometo que no te dejaré sola – Le susurró él dándole ánimos, ella tragó saliva y continuaron su camino siendo seguidos por Merle.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que un paje anunciaba la entrada de Hitomi y del General de Fanelia, las voces y risas se detuvieron y un intenso silencio se posó en la estancia, Hitomi respiró profundo y se dejó guiar por Allen quien la condujo hasta la mesa principal donde se encontraban los reyes. Allen abrió la silla para ella y antes de retirarse le habló muy quedo, tanto que solamente ella pudo escucharlo – Por cierto, te ves hermosa – Hitomi sonrió sin alzar la vista pero el gesto de Allen y la reacción de ella no pasaron desapercibidos por Van que los miró molesto.

Hitomi no se animaba a levantar la vista pero supuso que Van dio alguna orden porque inmediatamente los sirvientes entraron cargando grandes charolas cubiertas y las fueron dejando sobre las mesas comenzando por la principal, una musiquilla alegre resonó desde un rincón del comedor y pronto todo se vio envuelto en un ambiente de festividad relajada.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Anteras una vez que un sirviente hubiera llenado sus platos con un caldo blanco, al olerlo Hitomi sintió como si no hubiera comido en años.

\- No tan deshecha como hace dos horas – Anteras le sonrió satisfecho y comenzaron a comer. Hitomi descubrió dentro del caldo pequeños trozos de carne blanca y cereal para espesarlo, tenía un sabor consistente y bien condimentado.

\- Es caldo de gresoba – Le explicó Anteras al darse cuenta de que Hitomi observaba su cuchara llena de comida – Es un ave pequeña y carnosa que vive en los bosques, no puede volar pero corre rápido, las cazaron ésta mañana, es una tradición comer esto en agradecimiento al Dios Argún después de su ceremonia.

Lo que menos deseaba Hitomi era recordar la ceremonia de la cosecha y el olor nauseabundo del brasero. Trató de sacarse la idea de la cabeza y masticando un pedazo de pan se concentró en el sabor de la comida.

"Y"

Se dio finalmente por vencida cuando al tratar de acercarse a dos guardias estos la ignoraron prestando más atención en una prostituta que mostraba con una sonrisa coqueta la mercancía que ofrecía a la venta, Flavia bufó molesta y tomó camino hacia el puente principal tratando de orientarse y pensar en cuánto tiempo llegaría al castillo si caminaba desde ahí; giró sobre una esquina saliendo a una callejuela empedrada y no tan transitada, más adelante se abría un espacio amplio y las casas comenzaban a ser más escasas, caminó en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía la gente y al poco se encontró en un sitio rodeado por árboles a los que el sol comenzaba a ensangrentar con el atardecer, ahí reinaba la quietud y el silencio a diferencia de la ciudad en donde no había otra cosa más que música y escándalo. Se adentró en el lugar y las estructuras de piedra que emergían del piso le indicaron en donde se encontraba.

Había llegado al cementerio de Fanelia, se adentró con respeto entre los caminos que estaban en las tumbas y observó las inscripciones en cada uno de los monumentos, los árboles se quejaron levemente cuando el aire pasó entre sus ramas y más allá una figura solitaria con una capa negra estaba parada frente a una tumba recién cavada.

Se acercó con cautela y reconoció a la hija del sanador que estaba haciendo una guardia silenciosa frente a la tumba de su recién fallecido padre, no notó cuando Flavia se puso junto a ella, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se le notaba distante.

\- Lo lamento – Murmuró Flavia y fue como si la mujer hubiera regresado a la realidad, miró a Flavia sin reconocerla parpadeando con desconcierto.

\- Gracias – Le contestó la hija del sanador con voz apagada y volvió su rostro hacia tumba de su padre. Guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que pareció que la mujer con la capa negra volvía a la realidad, miró a Flavia como si hubiera sido la primera vez y se llevó una mano a la boca - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí sola señorita?

\- Me separé de Dryden y creo que estoy completamente perdida, he tratado de hablar con los soldados pero me han ignorado cuando me les pude acercar.

\- Son unos pelmazos, todos deberían estar buscándola ¿Quiere que la lleve al castillo? – Sus palabras fueron un alivio para Flavia y suspiró agradecida – Tengo mi carreta lista, solamente quería despedirme de él – Los ojos de la hija del sanador se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y dando un beso en la lápida de piedra se despidió de su padre para siempre.

\- Lamento lo que le sucedió – Le dijo Flavia una vez que ambas se alejaron de la tumba, la hija del sanador asintió con la cabeza y se enjugó los ojos.

\- No he podido hablar con la señorita Kanzaki, sé que estuvo con el cuerpo de mi padre y deseo saber cómo murió, él no pudo haberse ahorcado – Flavia se mordió los labios recordando la imagen del hombre colgado de aquél árbol en el bosque de los Dioses.

En las afueras del cementerio estaba una carreta de madera recién pintada, dos mulos esperaban pacientes mientras masticaban las hojas de los arbustos que estaban a su alcance y al otro extremo alcanzaron a ver una gran comitiva de caballeros que entraban a todo galope en la ciudad, Flavia creyó haber visto a uno de los príncipes de Morkab pero pasaron tan rápido que apenas fue un vistazo lo que alcanzó a ver.

\- Seguramente están buscándola – Explicó la hija del sanador subiéndose a la carreta, Flavia la imitó y tomó un lugar junto a ella en la banca - ¿No desea ir con ellos?

\- Sinceramente prefiero volver contigo si no te molesta.

\- No es ninguna molestia, ya es hora de regresar, vivía con mi padre en las cabañas de los sirvientes que están atrás del castillo y el rey Van me dijo que puedo quedarme ahí, es en verdad un gran rey – Flavia aún no había tratado mucho a Van y apenas si había cruzado una palabra o dos con él pero no le agradaba que fuera tan arrogante o terco – Por cierto, soy Marbiel.

Avanzaron sobre el campo con dirección al castillo, pronto la noche cayó sobre ellas y en el cielo la luna fantasma brilló temblorosa, Marbiel alzó los ojos al cielo y sonrió. – Es un amante muy persistente.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Flavia sin entender a qué se refería la mujer, miró hacia el cielo y vio la Tierra brillante y azul.

\- El pequeño planeta que siempre sigue a la luna fantasma, en Gaea contamos la leyenda de que es un amante despechado y persistente que persigue siempre a su amada y ella lo ignora.

Flavia evaluó las palabras de su acompañante y se lamentó no traer consigo un pedazo de papel y algo con qué escribir. Marbiel tomó una linterna que estaba en la parte de atrás de la carreta y después de encenderla con un pedernal la dejó colgando en un poste junto a la banca para iluminar su camino – Ya casi llegamos, ahí está el castillo – Anunció señalando al frente con su dedo, no muy lejos se podía ver el castillo que desprendía una luz ámbar de cada ventana, todo estaba iluminado y hasta ellas llegaba el eco de la música tanto de la ciudad como del castillo que celebraba las festividades.

\- No puedo creer que el rey se vaya a casar en una semana – Murmuró la hija del sanador – Ni siquiera conoce a la princesa aunque creo que en asuntos de política eso no importa mucho.

\- Hitomi va a estar inconsolable – Dijo Flavia más para sí misma que para Marbiel pero ella estuvo de acuerdo y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Parece ser que todo serán fiestas a partir del día de hoy, por tradición las bodas de los reyes tienen cinco días de celebración y cuando nazca el primer heredero pasará lo mismo además de que las campanas de todos los templos sonarán por dos días seguidos.

Marbiel guio a los mulos para que rodearan el castillo, no sería correcto pasar con una carreta de campo a través de la entrada principal, llegaron a la puerta de servicio por donde entraban los alimentos y soldados además de todo el personal de ayuda, dos soldados estaban vigilando con evidente cara de fastidio, preferían estar en la fiesta que en ése lugar y se sentían ansiosos de que llegara su cambio de guardia. Al ver la carreta cruzaron las lanzas mientras que un tercer soldado que estaba escondido y orinando en un rincón se acercó a ellas.

\- Buenas noches Norhar – Saludó la hija del sanador y el soldado se atusó el bigote al reconocerla, después miró a Flavia y contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces tú con la señorita? – Preguntó el soldado con algo de molestia dirigiéndose a Marbiel – Llevan toda la tarde buscándola y tú te la llevaste.

\- Nadie me llevó – o interrumpió Flavia – Yo me separé de la comitiva y Marbiel me ayudó a regresar.

El soldado hizo un gesto con la mano y los otros separaron las lanzas permitiéndoles entrar – El príncipe Dalsen salió a buscarla con sus soldados, le daremos aviso al General de que ha vuelto y que detengan la búsqueda, todos han estado preocupados – Uno de los lanceros se apresuró a entrar al castillo para encontrar a Allen, en su carrera chocó contra una moza haciendo que tirara la charola con tarros de cerveza que llevaba en las manos.

\- Así que fueron ellos a los que vimos entrar a la ciudad, se alegrarán de saber que ya has regresado – Flavia torció el gesto sin estar segura de que alguien en verdad se preocupaba por ella en ése momento, recordó las palabras de la mujer que había visto ésa tarde y sabía que era verdad de que no tenía a nadie ni un lugar en Gaea.

Marbiel avanzó con su carreta hasta donde estaban bien acomodadas un grupo de cabañas de piedra, en algunas había lámparas y velas encendidas y otras estaban en completa oscuridad, rodeó una de ellas y dejó su carreta bajo un tejaban, ambas bajaron y Marbiel se dio a la tarea de liberar a los mulos y meterlos al establo para que pudieran descansar.

\- ¡Flavia! – Ambas giraron al escuchar la voz y era Allen que venía caminando con zancadas fuertes, tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, se le notaba molesto desde la distancia, al estar frente a ella la sujetó por los hombros con fuerza - ¿Por qué te separaste de todos hoy?

\- Me lastimas – Se quejó Flavia y de un jalón se zafó de sus manos, Allen trató de recuperar la compostura pero no podía ocultar su enojo, miró a la hija del sanador y ésta disimuló cargando una paca de heno para los mulos.

\- Aún estoy esperando tu explicación, quiero que entres ahora mismo al castillo.

\- No soy uno de tus soldados al cual puedes ordenar qué hacer, no voy a entrar al castillo – Allen tuvo que contenerse para no sujetarla por la mano y llevarla a rastras dentro, la hija del sanador se dio cuenta de la tensión del ambiente y se acercó con tono conciliador.

\- General, la señorita Flavia tuvo un día difícil, le prepararé una infusión para que descanse y ya que esté más tranquila la puedo llevar a su casa para que duerma – Allen frunció el entrecejo pero sin decir nada más se dio la media vuelta y se alejó hacia el castillo.

\- Gracias – Murmuró Flavia y esperó a que la mujer abriera la puerta de su casa y entro siguiéndola.

"Y"

Los bailarines de fuego estaban haciendo todo un espectáculo digno de ver en el salón divirtiendo a toda la corte, incluso algunos sirvientes se habían escondido detrás de los pilares para poder ver su danza. Hitomi miró a Van de reojo y el rey estaba luchando a muerte contra el sueño tratando de no cabecear o caer dormido, había cambiado su pesada capa blanca por una ligera de seda negra con discretos bordados en plata, la corona refulgía sobre su cabello recién lavado y su piel morena reflejaba las llamas de las antorchas, cambiaba de posición constantemente y apretaba los ojos cada vez que sentía que estaban a punto de cerrarse.

\- Rey Van – Lo llamó Merab y Van lo miró con ojos cansados, el anciano rey comía pedazos de fruta bañados en miel y miraba divertido el espectáculo - ¿No le parece que los bailarines de fuego de Morkab son excelentes.

Van suspiró y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, era más que evidente que lo último que le interesaba en ése momento era observar el baile, junto a él estaba sentada Leila, Deidara finalmente se había unido a la fiesta y aún tenía moretones en la cara aunque menos graves que antes. – Ordenaré que preparen un espectáculo asombroso para la boda.

\- ¿Qué boda? – Preguntó Van medio dormido y Merab le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Su boda rey Van y la de mi nieta ¿De qué otra boda podría estar hablando?

\- Quizás deberíamos postergarla un poco – Murmuró Van frotándose los ojos y conteniendo un bostezo, las personas de la corte emitieron una exclamación maravillados cuando uno de los bailarines escupió fuego y tomó la forma de un dragón que voló sobre sus cabezas.

\- Estás cansado muchacho – Le dijo Merab aplaudiendo – No sabes ni lo que estás diciendo, por qué no te vas a la cama, tu día fue muy difícil, recuerdo cuando era joven y participaba en la ceremonia de Argún, al final del día me iba arrastrando a la cama más muerto que vivo.

Van trató de sonreír pero lo que salió de sus labios fue un bostezo que ocultó con sus manos, no deseaba admitir que Merab tenía razón pero sentía que lo habían apaleado, dirigió su vista hacia otro lado y vio a Allen que se acercaba a Hitomi, le dijo algo y ella se levantó de su asiento de honor para seguirlo. Van los persiguió con la mirada y de pronto el sueño se disipó por completo.

\- Creo que tiene razón majestad – Dijo Van dirigiéndose a Merab, en ése momento el baile se había dado por terminado y la gente aplaudía eufórica – Me iré a la cama, por favor sigan disfrutando de la fiesta.

El paje dio tres golpes sonoros en el piso con su bastón de mando para avisar que el rey salía del salón y todos debían ponerse de pie para despedirlo y una vez que se hubo machado la música continuó para amenizar la fiesta que terminaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

\- Amo Van – Se sorprendió Merle al toparse con el rey al dar la vuelta en una esquina, Van caminaba velozmente y su capa ondeaba siguiendo su paso - ¿Va a su recámara? Aún no he preparado su cama.

\- No Merle ¿Viste hacia dónde se fueron Allen y Hitomi?

\- Sí, iban hacia las cabañas de los sirvientes, el señor Allen se veía muy molesto.

\- Acompáñame – Ordenó Van y sujetando la muñeca de Merle se la llevó casi arrastrando. Salieron a los jardines donde varios invitados estaban tan ebrios que apenas podían mantenerse en pie, muchos ni siquiera los vieron pasar y otros que aún no estaban tan perdidos le hicieron reverencias torpes.

\- ¿Qué sucede amo Van? – Preguntó Merle cuando finalmente llegaron donde estaba el asentamiento de cabañas, ya todas estaban sumidas en la oscuridad a excepción de una de ellas donde se escuchaban voces que salían airadas, Van se acercó con sigilo seguido por Merle y al ver a través de una ventana reconoció la figura de Hitomi que tenía los brazos en jarras.

\- ¡Es la peor estupidez que has hecho! Te dije que esto no sirve de nada aquí – Desde el ángulo donde estaba no alcanzaba a ver a la persona con la que discutía Hitomi pero pronto apareció frente a ella.

\- ¡Gracias por llamarme estúpida! – Alzó la voz la otra mujer que había llegado con Hitomi – El teléfono timbró y escuché a mi padre, por eso fue que me separé.

\- ¡Entiende de una vez que eso no funciona aquí! ¡No hay señal y tendrás que aceptar que estaremos en Gaea y no sé por cuánto tiempo será! – Hitomi sostenía en su mano un aparato largo y negro y parecía estar a punto de arrojarlo a la chimenea.

\- Devuélveme mi teléfono – Siseó Flavia entre dientes y Allen se interpuso entre las dos quitándole el aparato a Hitomi.

\- Me lo quedaré yo, ya basta ustedes dos, parecen un par de viejos ebrios peleando por la última cerveza.

\- Creo que debería interrumpir la pelea antes de que se digan cosas de las que después se arrepientan – Van dio un respingo y Merle contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que el príncipe Dalsen y Kario se habían aproximado sin que los escucharan.

\- Creo que tiene razón príncipe – Suspiró Van y tomando la perilla de la puerta la abrió interrumpiendo la discusión - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La pelea se detuvo de golpe y todos dirigieron miradas sorprendidas al rey, nadie esperaba verlo ahí cuando sus obligaciones estipulaban que debería estar haciendo de anfitrión en la fiesta, la hija del sanador había estado arrinconada en una esquina sin saber cómo detener la discusión pero una sensación de alivio la invadió al verlo parado en la puerta, hizo una reverencia para después encogerse en una silla liberándose de la responsabilidad.

\- No sucede nada majestad – Murmuró Allen dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a Flavia y a Hitomi – Hubo un pequeño incidente el día de hoy pero ya está solucionado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de incidente y por qué no fui informado? – Van entró a la cabaña seguido por Dalsen y Kario que se quedaron parados en el umbral de la puerta.

\- A Flavia se le ocurrió separarse de todos hoy y terminó perdida en la ciudad, mandaron a no sé cuántos soldados a buscarla – Soltó Hitomi con molestia sin mirar al rey, tenía los ojos clavados en su amiga y ésta le regresaba una expresión furiosa mientras apretaba los labios. Van las miró alternadamente y se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

\- Si ya está solucionado el problema no veo por qué la discusión, General, en un futuro quiero que se me informe de cualquier incidente que se llegase a dar y que tengan que movilizar a los soldados - Allen inclinó la cabeza sintiendo cómo sus orejas ardían por el enojo, Van giró sobre sí mismo para salir de la cabaña pero pensándoselo mejor volvió sobre sus pasos – Marbiel, lamento la molestia y la incomodidad de éste problema que fue traído a tu casa en éste momento tan delicado para ti, velaré para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

La hija del sanador agachó la cabeza conteniendo el llanto, Van hizo una seña con la cabeza y todos salieron de la cabaña dejando a la mujer sola para que guardara su luto.

\- No quiero que vuelva a suceder nada semejante otra vez – Soltó Van con voz fría cuando estuvieron a buen resguardo de los ojos curiosos que pudiera haber cerca - ¿Ya están de vuelta los soldados?

\- Rey Van – Interrumpió Dalsen con voz tranquila – Yo salí con mis caballeros a buscar a la señorita Flavia, cuando nos informaron que había vuelto al castillo ordené que todos regresaran y verifiqué que sus soldados estuvieran al tanto para que detuvieran la búsqueda, todos volvimos al castillo desde hace un rato pero estuvimos desensillando las monturas.

\- Lamento las molestias majestad – Se disculpó Van y después fulminó a Flavia con la mirada – Y tú, no quiero que vuelvas a causar problemas, aquí no eres más que una invitada y no tienes derecho de hacer éste alboroto ni de movilizar a mis tropas por haberte perdido en la ciudad.

La garganta de Flavia se cerró en un nudo apretado que le cortó la respiración durante unos segundos, Allen se acercó a Van y puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarlo.

\- No se preocupe majestad – Le contestó Flavia, sus ojos lanzaban chispas – No lo molestaré más y se puede quedar con sus tropas y su castillo.

Flavia se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del grupo, sentía su sangre arder por la furia y trató de caminar lo más rápido posible para salir de los patios del castillo.

\- Flavia ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Hitomi que le había dado alcance, su amiga no se detuvo ni le contestó, Hitomi torció los labios y parándose frente a ella la obligó a detenerse – Es muy tarde y te volverás a perder.

\- Creo que es preferible a quedarme aquí.

\- Todos tuvimos un mal día – Soltó Hitomi apretando los ojos, una punzada dolorosa le atenazaba el costado izquierdo de su cabeza y sentía estar a punto de desfallecer - ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos sobre todo esto? Será mejor hacerlo cuando hayamos descansado.

Flavia miró sobre el hombro de Hitomi y más allá cruzando los jardines estaba la salida del castillo, Flavia evaluó la situación durante unos segundos y pensó en los hombres que la habían atacado ésa tarde y que sería fácil que eso volviese a ocurrir estando sola en la ciudad y más en la noche – Está bien – Cedió ella tragándose el orgullo.

\- No creo que sea necesario que me quede ésta noche con Millerna, está fuera de peligro pero me gustaría revisarla una vez más antes de irnos, ven conmigo, cuando termine podremos regresar a la casa de Allen – Flavia asintió y caminó siguiendo a Hitomi, ahora sabía lo que se sentía esconder la cola entre las patas y lamerse las heridas.

\- Iré a revisar que Millerna se encuentre bien y después nos iremos a descansar, Allen, ésta noche regresaré a tu casa, Millerna ya no está en peligro – Allen recibió la noticia con gusto pero de reojo vio cómo el rey de Fanelia tensaba los hombros.

\- Si nos disculpan – Se excusó Dalsen – tenemos que regresar con nuestra familia, deben estarse preguntando dónde estamos.

Los dos príncipes se enfilaron nuevamente al interior del castillo y se fueron cuchicheando en voz baja sobre lo que había sucedido.

\- Debo entrar a ver a Millerna – Hitomi trató de adelantarse para ir a la recámara de la reina pero Van la sujetó por un brazo.

\- Allen, entra con la amiga de Hitomi y espérenla con Millerna – Ordenó Van, Allen trató de protestar pero pensándoselo mejor se detuvo, le hizo una seña a Flavia con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora Van? – Preguntó Hitomi un tanto molesta, detestaba que la obligara a obedecer como otro de sus súbditos.

\- Solamente quería algo de tiempo para poder estar a solas contigo – Hitomi contuvo una sonrisa y miró a su alrededor, a pesar de que no había gente cerca sí había algunos invitados que caminaban por los jardines o que estaban sentados en las bancas y sillas que habían dispuesto a una distancia no muy lejana.

\- Pues precisamente solos no estamos – Bromeó Hitomi, más allá de los jardines y del patio de la guardia estaba la puerta que daba el acceso al bosque de los Dioses, era un lugar serio y reservado al cual la gente no iría en ése momento, Van vio una opción ahí y se llevó a Hitomi tomándola por la mano – Van, debo ir a ver a Millerna – Alegó Hitomi, Van parecía no escuchar o no querer hacerlo y apuraba sus pasos hacia el bosque.

Cruzaron la puerta de piedra y dentro del bosque todo estaba en silencio, lo único que quebraba el ambiente de calma era el sonido de sus pisadas amortiguadas por las hojas que crujían bajo sus pasos. Las copas de los árboles susurraban con el viento y traía consigo el suave aroma del pasto y del agua del lago.

\- Basta Van – Pidió Hitomi soltándose del rey - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Lamento la experiencia en la ceremonia – Comenzó Van, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo frente a las tumbas de sus padres y de su hermano – Sé que es muy incómoda pero el que estuvieras ahí conmigo la hizo un poco más tolerable.

Hitomi abrió los labios pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, en cambio se dirigió hacia donde estaba Van y parándose junto a él contempló los monumentos de piedra.

\- No sé si mis padres estarían orgullosos de mi – Van tenía la vista clavada en la tumba de su padre, Hitomi miró su perfil y lo iluminaba la luz de la lámpara que ardía eternamente a los pies de la estructura de piedra.

\- Claro que sí, te has convertido en un gran rey y estás dirigiendo muy bien a tu pueblo – Le dijo Hiromi, Van sonrió y se volvió tomándola de los hombros, ella se tensó pero fue incapaz de soltarse del agarre.

\- Quisiera que tú te convirtieras en mi reina – Hitomi clavó su vista en el piso para después levantarla y clavar sus ojos verdes directamente sobre Van.

\- Tú ya estás comprometido y no hay marcha atrás, en cada oportunidad que se presenta, Merab se encarga de recordarte que desposarás a su nieta y eso será en unos días.

\- Yo no deseo casarme Hitomi, acepté el compromiso que mi padre pactó pero yo no estoy interesado en ésa mujer, pasaron tantos años y creí que jamás volvería a verte.

\- No entiendo cómo es que Allen pudo abrir el portal pero tú nunca lo hiciste – Le reprochó Hitomi y había dolor en sus palabras, Van recordó la adivinación de la vieja hechicera y una mordida de celos atacó su alma.

\- Te amo Hitomi… Y Allen también – La voz de Van se quebró ligeramente pero recuperó la compostura – Pero… Alguien me dijo que él pudo abrir el portal porque es un hombre sumamente seguro de sí mismo… Y yo no lo soy.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del momento, ninguno de los dos encontraba palabras qué decir y solamente se miraron en la penumbra.

\- No puedes romper el compromiso – La voz de Hitomi se había apagado hasta convertirse en un murmullo apenas audible – Vuelve conmigo a la Tierra.

La idea tomó a Van por sorpresa, la opción de abandonar Fanelia y dejarla sin un rey jamás había cruzado por su mente, era una ocurrencia descabellada e imposible de cumplir – No puedo, Fanelia quedaría en las manos del consejo y ellos fueron los que prepararon todo para el compromiso.

Hitomi se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y sabía que no era una opción posible entre ambos – Les gustaría que abdicaras al trono – Van asintió con pesar y sin poder contenerse más abrazó a Hitomi, ella no se resistió y al contrario, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del rey.

\- Lo lamento tanto – Le susurró Van apretándose más contra ella – No sé qué hacer, cualquier decisión que tome nos afectará a todos.

\- Yo te diré lo que vamos a hacer ahora – Le dijo Hitomi separándose un poco, puso las manos sobre el pecho de Van y le alisó la camisa púrpura – Debo ir a ver a Millerna y asegurarme de que todo está bien, después iremos a descansar y con la mente clara y fresca podemos pensar mejor, sería buena idea hablar sobre esto mañana, pero teniendo a Millerna, Dryden y Allen presentes, quizás alguno tenga una idea en la que otro no haya pensado antes.

Van estuvo de acuerdo sin sentirse más relajado, le sorprendía que Hitomi comenzar a tomar las cosas con más estoicismo pero lo mejor sería seguir su ejemplo y pensar con la cabeza fría y desde un punto de vista objetivo – Te acompañaré a la habitación de Millerna, entraremos por una de las puertas laterales, no quiero que no encontremos a Merab en el camino.

"Y"

\- No sé en qué estabas pensando hoy, pero fue algo bastante imprudente – Dryden tenía los brazos en jarras frente a Flavia quien estaba sentada en el sillón de la recámara de Millerna, tenía los brazos laxos y la vista fija en el techo - ¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado estando sola en la ciudad en medio de tanta gente? Hay cazadores de esclavos que llegan disfrazados para llevarse a mujeres y niños al continente al otro lado del mar, los venden como sirvientes y calienta camas, algunos terminan en las arenas de lucha y otros como alimento de bestias salvajes que usan para entretenimiento, no debiste separarte de nosotros.

\- Mi padre me llamó – Dijo Flavia sin mirar al rey de Asturia, una sirvienta entró llevando un servicio completo de té que dejó en una mesa, verificó que no necesitaran nada más y después de hacer una reverencia salió de la habitación.

\- Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste – Terció Allen sentándose cerca de ella, Flavia no lo miró pero escuchó como Merle comenzó a servir el té en tazas y lo repartió entre todos los presentes, al llegar hasta Flavia le ofreció la bebida caliente y ésta finalmente miró algo diferente al techo – No quiero que te aventures a caminar sola por la ciudad otra vez.

Allen sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme el teléfono y lo puso en la mano de Flavia, ésta miró el aparato y desvió la vista nuevamnte – Da igual, la batería está muerta y sin ella no funcionará más – Lo volvió a dejar en el sillón y no hizo ningún intento por tomarlo nuevamente.

\- Anda, bebe la infusión, es bueno para relajar los nervios – Le pidió Selene y a traguitos Flavia empezó a beber el té con gusto a flores amargas. Alguien golpeó a la puerta y segundos después entraron Hitomi y Van.

\- Millerna, vine a hacerte un último chequeo – Explicó Hitomi aproximándose a la cama de la reina – Tengo que abrir tu camisón así que necesitamos estar a solas.

Millerna asintió y todos los que estaban en la recámara salieron al pasillo para esperar que Hitomi terminara.

\- Creo que tu amiga no se encuentra bien – Hitomi esperó a que Millerna se abriera la blusa y después se acercó a ella – deberías hablar con ella.

\- Es lo último que deseo hacer en éste momento – Hitomi revisó la herida que tenía los bordes regulares y ya secos, la apretó verificando que no tuviera ninguna infección y después puso su mano sobre la frente de la reina – Le pedí que no se fuera para evitar más problemas pero se está comportando terriblemente mal.

\- Está en un lugar que no conoce, alejada de su familia y de su hogar.

\- Igual estoy yo – Hitomi tomó la muñeca de Millerna y comenzó a contar los latidos.

\- No es verdad, tú sabes que todos aquí somos tu familia, ya has estado en Gaea antes y por largo tiempo, ella ni siquiera se esperaba todo esto y si es cierto que puede hablar con su padre con ése aparato es normal que esté desesperada – Millerna frunció los labios y no comentó nada hasta que hubo terminado de examinar a Millerna y a su hijo.

\- Tú eres una reina Millerna pero antes de todo eres una mujer – Comenzó Hitomi sentándose en el borde de la cama – Van ha hablado conmigo nuevamente y me asegura que no desea casarse con la princesa Leila.

\- Claro que no desea casarse Hitomi – Millerna se acomodó en su cama y espero paciente a que Hitomi continuara.

\- ¿Existirá alguna posibilidad de que el compromiso se anule?

\- Mi padre me hablaba del rey elfo – Comenzó Millerna con voz seria – Nunca confió en él totalmente, Asturia jamás hizo negocios o tratos con el país de Morkab pero se decían muchas cosas del rey. Es un hombre extremadamente astuto y muy mezquino, es capaz de engañar a cualquiera y aún se cantan canciones sobre sus batallas contra los Jinn, en su juventud fue un guerrero sanguinario que mantuvo al margen a los demonios de arena y…

Hitomi notó que el silencio que guardaba Milerna era para esconder algo peor sobre el rey elfo – Dímelo Millerna, por favor.

Millerna clavó sus ojos penetrantes en los de Hitomi y terminó por decir lo que sabía de Merab – Sus hijos, hijas, yernos y nueras han muerto de causas extrañas, en accidentes terribles y en emboscadas, los únicos que sobreviven hasta ahora son sus nietos… Se dice que él los mata de alguna manera y con sus muertes él prolonga su vida.

Hitomi tragó sálica mientras las palabras de Millerna rondaban en su cabeza torturando sus pensamientos, si era verdad lo que decía la reina entonces era un hombre realmente peligroso. – Entonces no existe manera de anular el compromiso sin poner en riesgo a Van.

\- Me temo que no, los escuadrones que trajo Merab no son solamente para escoltarlo, son para mostrar parte del poderío militar que tiene, ésa es apenas una fracción de sus ejércitos.

Hitomi agachó la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, se sentía completamente desolada y sin esperanzas.

\- Te prometo que hallaremos una solución Hitomi, de verdad – La trató de consolar Millerna pero sabía muy bien que no existían palabras en todo los mundos que pudieran reconfortar a Hitomi.

\- La boda será en una semana Millerna, no veo una salida en tan poco tiempo – Millerna se mordió la lengua y lamentó aceptar que Hitomi tenía razón.

\- He notado que Dalsen ha puesto mucha atención en ti – Comentó Millerna tratando de distraer a Hitomi, ella la miró con ojos acuosos – Me parece que es un hombre muy galante, no es nada parecido a su abuelo.

\- El príncipe es muy agradable y atento conmigo – Le respondió Hitomi mientras repasaba con sus dedos el bordado de la colcha que cubría las piernas de la reina – También Anteras, Kario me parece algo superficial pero también ha sido amable.

\- Escucha Hitomi, pase lo que pase debes saber que soy tu amiga y en caso de que las cosas se pongan mal aquí, siempre tendrás un lugar en Asturia – Hitomi agradeció el ofrecimiento de Millerna pero sabía lo que significaban sus palabras

\- Hay algo que debo confesarte – Hitomi no estaba segura de que fuera correcto pero de cualquier manera Millerna ya era una mujer casada – Hace diez años antes de la batalla final contra Zaibach… Allen me propuso matrimonio.

Millerna notó cómo la sangre escapaba de sus mejillas y una puñalada de celos la atacó sin miramientos, las aletas de su nariz temblaron y Hitomi se arrepintió inmediatamente el haberse sincerado con la reina de ésa manera.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le contestaste? – Preguntó Millerna y su voz se quebró al final.

\- Nunca le contesté, pero cuando estuvo en la Tierra volvió a insinuarlo.

\- Hitomi, yo sé que quieres a Allen, pero no es lo mismo que amarlo, debes ser muy sincera contigo misma y con él para que ninguno de los dos salga gravemente lastimado. Si deseas casarte con él porque en verdad lo amas yo misma te daré mi bendición, pero si solamente lo haces para superar la boda de Van… Si es ése el caso, tú no mereces a Allen.

Hitomi guardó silencio sin encontrar las palabras para defenderse, Millerna tenía razón y no era capaz de refutarla – Será mejor que tomes el té de la luna, no creo que quieras un embarazo en un momento tan crítico como éste.

Hitomi suspiró con pesar y se levantó de la cama, el servicio de té aún estaba caliente sobre la mesa, tomó una taza limpia y después de verter el agua arrojó dentro un puñado de hojas de color carmesí, espero un momento y después apuró la bebida.

\- Lamento ser tan dura contigo Hitomi, pero en verdad te quiero, has sido una gran amiga y no quiero que salgas más lastimada de lo que estás ahora.

\- Lo sé Milerna y te lo agradezco, pero me siento tan confundida, a veces siento que Van está tan molesto y otras tan arrepentido que no sé qué debo pensar – Hitomi dejó la taza sobre la mesa nuevamente y miró a Millerna.

\- Claro que está confundido, ha sucedido todo tan rápido.

\- ¿En verdad crees que podremos encontrar una solución?

\- Es posible, debo ser honesta contigo y la verdad es que no lo sé – Confesó Millerna sabiendo el peso de las palabras, Hitomi apretó los labios y mirando al piso asintió-

\- Debo volver a casa de Allen, tú ya estás fuera de peligro, mañana podrás levantarte y caminar un poco, vendré en la mañana para ver cómo están.

\- Hitomi – La llamó Millerna cuando hubo tomado el pomo de la puerta – Todo saldrá bien, o al menos intentaremos que así sea – Hitomi asintió con mirada triste y salió de la recámara.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Dryden, estaba sentado en un canapé platicando con Chid, al otro extremo estaba Flavia sentada entre Merle y Selene y al otro lado Van y Allen platicaban en voz baja mientras miraban por una ventana.

\- Todo está bien, Millerna se encuentra mejor y el príncipe goza de buena salud, volveré mañana para verificar que nada haya cambiado, ya puedes volver a dormir en la cama, pero trata de no tocar el vientre de Millerna, aún no ha sanado completamente.

\- Dormiré en el camastro para mayor seguridad, por un par de noches más en ése lugar no me pasará nada y Millerna puede estar más cómoda – Hitomi aprobó la decisión de Dryden y se acercó a la ventana donde estaban Van y Allen.

\- He terminado aquí, podemos irnos.

\- Ya está el carruaje listo – Anunció Allen, Van parecía resignado a aceptar que Hitomi regresaría a la casa del General y no se quedaría una noche más en el castillo.

\- Mañana buscaremos un lugar para ti en el castillo – Le dijo Van con voz esperanzada pero Hitomi negó con la cabeza.

\- Es mejor así Van, Merab no te quita los ojos de encima, mañana volveré temprano – Van volvió a clavar sus ojos carmesíes en el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana y no dijo nada más, la luna fantasma brillaba con intensidad y se alcanzaban a ver las montañas rodeadas por bosques del valle, abajo en los jardines la fiesta continuaba y todo se veía iluminado con las antorchas que ardían vivamente en los patios.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Van, si no se te ofrece nada más me retiro por hoy, los soldados me han dado el reporte y no ha sucedido nada más aparte de unas cuantas peleas en las tabernas.

\- Está bien, vayan a descansar – Van dio el permiso de retirada a su general y después de hacer una reverencia se alejó del rey para pararse cerca de su hermana, ésta sonrió cuando Allen le ofreció la mano y la aceptó para levantarse.

\- Buenas noches – Se despidió Hitomi y se adelantó por el pasillo, Van la miró alejarse y suspirando recargó sus manos sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

"Y"

\- Qué bueno que podemos volver a casa, estoy tan fatigada – Declaró Selene sin soltarse del brazo de su hermano, el carruaje ya estaba listo y el cochero y un lacayo los esperaban para llevarlos a la casa de Allen, al verlos el lacayo abrió la puerta y ofreció ayuda a las mujeres para subir el escalón alto.

\- Dejé a Alsvid listo para salir – Anunció Allen cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en el interior del coche – Iré atrás de ustedes.

\- Qué día – Chid recargó la espalda contra el asiento, sus ojos le ardían y estaba cansado – Hitomi, creo que ésta noche dormirás como una piedra.

\- Creo que sí ¿siempre terminas igual de exhausto después de la ceremonia? – Preguntó Hitomi y Chid hizo un gesto torciendo el labio con repugnancia.

\- Sí, algunas veces he dormido hasta entrada la tarde, siempre es igual la ceremonia y todos terminamos casi muertos, sería muy feliz si algún día dejara de existir.

\- No digas eso – Pidió Selene con gravedad – Sabes que ésa ceremonia es importante y que no te escuche nunca algún sacerdote decir eso, no quiero que tengas problemas.

\- lo lamento, prometo que no lo volveré a decir, pero por ahora no hay ningún sacerdote cerca.

Selene no pudo evitar hacer un puchero pero pasó por alto el comentario de su sobrino. Escucharon la voz del cochero dando la orden a los caballos para avanzar y el carro comenzó a moverse. Hitomi observó el paisaje por la ventana, a pesar de que estaba oscuro la luz de la luna fantasma era suficiente para poder distinguir las siluetas de los árboles, el sonido apagado de la música de la ciudad llegaba hasta sus oídos y se sintió aún más cansada pensando en una fiesta de ésa magnitud.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Allen se hizo casi en silencio, demasiado era el cansancio que se apoderaba de todos que apenas si tenían energías para hablar, escucharon como Allen intercambió un par de palabras con el lacayo y pronto el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa que compartía con su hermana, la puerta se abrió y el aire fresco de la noche les pegó de lleno en la cara despabilándolos.

\- Será mejor que se vayan a dormir tan pronto como puedan – Pidió Allen cuando hubo despedido al carruaje, abrió la puerta de la casa y el suave olor a lavanda les dio la bienvenida – Fue un día asqueroso.

\- Allen, cuida tu lenguaje – Lo regañó Selene soltándose el chal de encaje que cubría sus hombros, Allen negó con la cabeza y se enfiló directo a las escaleras.

\- Me voy a la cama – Mientras subía los escalones Allen comenzó a soltarse el cinturón de la espada, sentía que sus huesos lo estaban matando y lo único que deseaba era echarse y olvidarse de todo durante algunas horas, los demás siguieron su ejemplo y avanzaron hacia las habitaciones.

\- Flavia – La llamó Hitomi antes de subir, la chica se detuvo y esperó el regaño de Hitomi – No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Flavia la miró con una expresión perdida, sus ojos no tenían brillo y el rictus burlón de sus labios estaba escondido – No te preocupes, ya no intentaré nada – Anunció Flavia y sin mediar más palabras ambas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Y"

N/A Nuevo capítulo terminado después de semanas, lamento el atraso pero varias cuestiones personales han absorbido todo mi tiempo de una manera increíble, poco a poco vuelve todo a la normalidad y me estoy dando tiempo para escribir el fic y un cuento para una competencia que se aproxima.

Le agradezco mucho a las personas que han visitado mi página de Facebook y me han dejado mensajes, ya me hice amiga de una chica que es lectora de éste fic y le agradezco el haberse tomado el tiempo y la molestia de buscarme, es una satisfacción enorme el encontrar gente con la cual puedo hablar libremente de mis locuras e ideas y que entenderán qué es lo que estoy diciendo.

Quizás éste capítulo avance lento, pero es necesario para poder dar una mejor trama al capítulo que sigue donde habrán celos, traiciones y muerte, bueno, quizás muerte aún no pero sí una escenita subida de tono, voy a trabajar duro para tenerlo listo para la próxima semana. Nos stamos leyendo por aquí y muchas gracias a todos por seguirme.


	21. Consuelo

CAPÍTULO 20

CONSUELO

\- Flavia – La llamó Hitomi antes de subir, la chica se detuvo y esperó el regaño de Hitomi – No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Flavia la miró con una expresión perdida, sus ojos no tenían brillo y el rictus burlón de sus labios estaba escondido – No te preocupes, ya no intentaré nada – Anunció Flavia y sin mediar más palabras ambas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Y"

Sintió cómo todos los huesos de su espalda crujieron cuando por fin pudo acostarse a descansar, estaba tan cansado que lo único que atinó a hacer fue el asearse y desnudarse para echarse en la cama, no tenía ni fuerzas para buscar un pijama limpio en su cajonera y solamente se enredó en las sábanas sintiendo cómo abrazaban su cuerpo cansado.

Giró sobre su costado derecho y entreabrió los ojos, ni siquiera había corrido las cortinas de la ventana y podía ver las montañas al otro lado del valle, una pequeña mordida de remordimiento se ciñó en él pensando en cómo se había comportado ése día, primero con Hitomi al no haberle explicado cómo sería la ceremonia y luego con Flavia al haberla sujetado tan fuerte y gritarle, sintió que el estrés estaba haciendo un efecto muy negativo en él y necesitaría por lo menos una semana libre para poder descansar y aclarar la mente, pero con la visita de Merab y la próxima boda de Van no habría posibilidad de descansar ni un poco.

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente el pellizco de la culpa le hizo abrirlos, maldijo para sus adentros y se levantó de la cama con desgano, tomó su bata y salió de la recámara. Fuera todo estaba en calma, el pasillo estaba oscuro y silencioso, todas las puertas cerradas y ningún ruido interrumpía la tranquilidad de la noche, caminó hasta su estudio y sin encender alguna lámpara entró para rebuscar en los cajones de su escritorio. Sacó un fajo de hojas de papel, tomó un tintero y una pluma y retomó su camino.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y después de pasar frente a su recámara se detuvo frente a la segunda puerta de la izquierda y llamó con suavidad tocando con los nudillos, al no obtener respuesta abrió y dentro todo estaba en penumbras.

\- ¿Flavia? – Llamó Allen y el bulto que estaba en la cama no respondió, cerró la puerta después de entrar y se acercó a la cama, Flavia estaba recostada boca abajo y tenía la almohada sobre la cabeza, la apretaba con fuerza con sus manos y Allen alcanzó a escuchar los sollozos apagados. Puso una mano sobre la espalda de la chica y ésta dio un respingo asustada saliendo de su escondite, miro a Allen con ojos temerosos, tenía la cara mojada por las lágrimas y la nariz enrojecida - ¿Qué sucede?

Flavia se tropezó con sus propias palabras y Allen no la comprendió, finalmente ella se sentó en la cama y aclarando sus ideas se secó el rostro con ambas manos – Déjame sola – Pidió con voz fría y no miró a Allen, él sonrió con pesar y se sentó a un lado de ella.

\- Lamento haber sido tan duro contigo – Se disculpó él pero Flavia negó con la cabeza.

\- Da igual, no me siento mal por eso – Mintió ella tratando de guardar para sí todos sus sentimientos, Allen ladeó la cabeza y sujetó la cara de ella con una mano para obligarla a mirarlo.

\- No es verdad – Aseguró él mirándola a la cara, dos lágrimas se habían alojado en los ojos de ella y rodaron en una carrera incontenible por sus mejillas, él las secó con los dedos y atrajo a Flavia a su pecho – Lo siento mucho – Le susurró él y eso fue suficiente para que ella se quebrara y el llanto reapareció incontrolable, todos los sentimientos, frustraciones, desconcierto y enojo salieron en un torrente salado, no quería llorar de ésa manera frente a Allen, pero el contacto humano de ése tipo le había hecho bajar la guardia y sentirse más vulnerable que nunca. Rodeó la cintura de Allen con los brazos y él la apretó más contra sí, lloró por varios minutos empapando la bata de Allen mientras él esperaba paciente que ella sacara todo el dolor.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó prendada de él pero poco a poco se quedó vacía y más calmada, el olor que despedía la piel de Allen la embriagaba y hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, no deseaba soltarse del abrazo pero tuvo que hacerlo pero la distancia entre los dos era alarmantemente corta - ¿te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Allen y ella asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con la respuesta él plantó un beso cálido en la frente de Flavia y ella alzó la cara para ver esos ojos que la estaban persiguiendo en sus sueños desde hacía varios días.

\- Trata de dormir un poco ¿De acuerdo? – Pidió Allen acariciando el cabello de ella, Flavia alcanzo a ver entre las penumbras cómo él le sonreía y finalmente se levantó para regresar a su recámara – No podía irme a la cama sabiendo cómo me comporté hoy, cuando te sientas sola puedes hablar conmigo, quizás en el día o tenga mucho tiempo, pero en la noche cuando regrese puedo escucharte si te sientes mal. Además recordé que no te di algo que me habías pedido – Allen dejó sobre la mesa de noche el paquete de papel y encima colocó el tintero y la pluma con su manguillo – Cuando quieras más papel lo puedes encontrar en mi escritorio en el estudio, eres libre de moverte por toda la casa.

\- Gracias – Susurró ella apenada, deseaba pedirle a Allen que se quedara pero lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas de cualquier tipo, ya tenía bastante con el saberse que estaba en un lugar al cual no pertenecía.

Salió de la recámara de Flavia deseando que ella pudiese sentirse mejor o quizás un poco menos sola sabiendo que podía confiar en él, trató de no hacer ruido al caminar con los pies descalzos pero escuchó cómo otra puerta en el pasillo se abrió.

\- Allen – El príncipe Chid lo llamó desde el umbral de su puerta, apenas fue una voz queda pero lo escuchó a la perfección, Allen regresó sobre sus pasos y encontró al príncipe ya en pijama y con el cabello algo revuelto.

\- Deberías estar ya en la cama – Le dijo Allen en voz baja, el príncipe sonrió e invitó a Allen a que entrara a su recámara.

\- Quiero decirte algo Allen – Comenzó Chid cuando hubo cerrado la puerta. Allen esperó atento y el príncipe se echó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – Hay algo que debo confesarte, algo que sé desde hace mucho tiempo.

Allen sintió la aceleración de su corazón y esperó expectante a que el muchacho se animara a hablar.

\- Allen… No hay manera fácil de decir esto,,, Pero, sé que tú y mi madre fueron muy cercanos – El dolor del recuerdo de Marlene torturó a Allen y tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo apretado que se había formado en su garganta – Allen… Yo sé que tú… Eres mi padre.

Un vértigo hizo que Allen cerrara los ojos, ése era el broche de oro que necesitaba para rematar su día, no sabía si era buena idea sentirse feliz de que finalmente después de tantos años pudiera llamar a Chid por lo que realmente era o sentirse triste por no haber sido capaz de mantenerlo a él y a su madre consigo como una verdadera familia, eso era precisamente lo que había aprendido a detestar de la nobleza, ninguno de ellos era libre aunque gozaran de privilegios, si Marlene hubiera sido la hija de un granjero la hubiera desposado sin pensarlo dos veces y no habrían existido políticas de por medio que se lo impidieran; pero al ser ella una princesa y reina consorte debía alinearse con lo que le ordenaran y con lo que otros decidieran era lo mejor para su pueblo.

Todo el amor que había sentido por Marlene se volcó sobre ése muchacho de ojos alegres que ahora tenía frente a él, lo miró y supo que no había marcha atrás y sin desearlo su entereza comenzó a quebrarse y dos gruesas lágrimas saladas rodaron por sus mejillas - ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? – Preguntó Allen secándose las lágrimas con un manotazo.

\- Desde hace un par de años ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso no me amabas como hijo?

Otras dos lágrimas rebeldes corrieron por las mejillas de Allen al saber que su hijo pensaba que no era amado, se acercó a él y lo abrazó en un agarre apretado y fuerte al que Chid respondió con gusto – Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso – Pidió Allen y sintió cómo su hijo asentía con firmeza – Nunca hubo una manera fácil de decirte la verdad, tu madre y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en guardar el secreto por tu propio bien, espero que entiendas por qué es importante que nadie más lo sepa.

Chid se separó y miró a Allen con una sonrisa – Lo sabe Hitomi – Allen estuvo de acuerdo con el rey de Freid ya que él mismo le había dado la noticia a Hitomi, no podía soportar cargar ése secreto sin que ella lo supiera o que se enterara por rumores y chismes de gente malintencionada.

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – Chid miró al piso fingiendo estar apenado pero en realidad se sentía eufórico.

\- Mi tía Selene, Flavia y creo que mi tía Millerna, sospecho que mi tío Dryden también.

\- Bien, podemos confiar en ellos, nunca dirán una palabra a nadie más, pero es importante que nadie más lo sepa Chid ¿Entiendes por qué?

\- Porque entonces no tendré derecho al trono de Freid y podrán obligarme a que renuncie y dejar que el consejo reine hasta que decidan si alguno de mis primos tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

\- Por eso es que Marlene y yo acordamos no decirte nada, tú tienes derecho a ése trono y nadie debe quitarlo de tus manos, nada me hubiera gustado más que haberte tomado a ti y a Marlene y huir lejos de Freid y de Asturia, lejos de todos los compromisos reales y criarte como un muchacho cualquiera.

\- Lo entiendo Allen, es por eso que mi madre siempre me hablaba maravillas de ti, me contaba de lo hábil que eres con la espada y de tu bravura, me decía que te tomara como ejemplo y que fuera tan honorable como tú, siempre supe que ella te tenía un gran cariño pero fue hasta que leí su diario que comprendí todo y me sentí más feliz que nunca, como si alguien hubiera quitado un velo oscuros de mis ojos y por primera vez fuera capaz de ver la luz.

\- Tienes el don de la palabra como ella – Le dijo Allen sintiéndose orgulloso – También su nariz respingada pero vas a ser alto como yo, debes aprender a manejar la espada para fortalecer tus músculos, mañana son los juegos en honor al matrimonio de Van ¿vas a participar?

\- Quizás en arquería, aún no lo decido – Por primera vez Allen podía sentirse libre de profesar amor paternal y orgullo al ver el hombre en el que su hijo se estaba convirtiendo.

\- Bien, pero ahora es tarde, debemos descansar – Allen abrazó nuevamente a Chid y palmeó su espalda, al separarse giró para abrir la puerta – Duerme bien… Hijo.

\- Gracias papá – El corazón de Chid finalmente podía saltar de gozo, su verdadero padre era Allen, aquél hombre al que su madre tanto alababa y no era para menos, era en verdad un hombre increíble y podía sentirse orgulloso de ser su hijo.

"Y"

\- ¿Te divertiste hoy en la ciudad Hati? – La anciana estaba sentada frente al fogón de su cabaña, Hati había llegado ésa noche antes de que comenzara la cena en el castillo y tomando su forma de lobo se echó a dormir en un lugar caldeado.

\- Me distrajo un poco el poder probar la carne humana nuevamente – Le dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos sin quitar sus ojos de las llamas - ¿En verdad quieres que te traiga al hijo de la reina Millerna?

La anciana le sonrió con su boca desdentada y golpeó el piso con la punta de su bastón.

\- Claro que sí – Le contestó ella – Tienes mucho qué hacer Hati, si vas a matar a la amiga de la Diosa viviente más vale que lo hagas pronto, es una chiquilla en verdad desesperante y en cuanto tengas la oportunidad quiero que me traigas a ése recién nacido.

\- Siempre hay alguien vigilando las puertas de la recámara.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ése es un impedimento para ti? Mañana todos estarán tan ocupados al medio día, las justas siempre llaman la atención de la gente y la distraen de lo importante.

\- Merab no ha venido y tampoco hablé mucho con él el día de hoy.

\- No te preocupes por el rey, él y yo tenemos un pacto de sangre y eso no se puede romper tan fácilmente, ya vendrá, anda y vuelve al castillo, si hay alguna novedad ve a buscarme inmediatamente, estaré en mi carpa leyendo el futuro de los tontos que lleguen.

Hati se levantó con desgano y salió de la cabaña para internarse en el bosque, tomó nuevamente su forma de huargo y anduvo con mayor facilidad entre las raíces y zanjas traicioneras, le gustaba ser un lobo, pero al ser un hombre también tenía ventajas.

"Y"

La luz de un rayo despertó a Dalsen, su recámara estaba sumida en la oscuridad y solamente la iluminaban los rayos que caían en las montañas lejanas, la lluvia quizás llegara ésa noche a Fanelia y si era así el medio día sería despejado y fresco, perfecto para los juegos de caballeros. Salió de las sábanas y dirigiéndose a la ventana miró el paisaje nocturno, la luna fantasma redonda y brillante titilaba con un halo de luz indicando que el otoño ya estaba cerca, pronto todos los árboles en el reino de Morkab cambiarían el color de sus hojas y sería un hermoso paisaje de fuego agonizante, después los árboles se vestirían de café durante todo el invierno sin liberar sus hojas marchitas y las revivirían en la primavera. Era un fenómeno que no sucedía en ninguna otra para de Gaea, Morkab no conocía los inviernos nevados y fríos, sus árboles jamás se desnudaban y sus follajes nunca morían.

Abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire perfumado a pasto y lluvia entrara en su recámara refrescándola, disfrutaba del olor a bosque que le recordaba su hogar, extrañaba Morkab y deseaba regresar, pero aún no había desistido en la idea de llevarse a Allen, en verdad lo necesitaba con él y haría todo lo posible por tenerlo cerca y hacer que su hermana se casara con Kario, incluso estaba seguro de que sería capaz de convencer a Hitomi de que los acompañara en su viaje de regreso, si el rey Van estaba casado con Leila, Hitomi no tendría más lugar en Fanelia y no existiría una excusa para no acompañarlos… Pero no llevaría a su amiga, si se atrevía a darle un lugar en Morkab, Kario jamás aceptaría comprometerse con Selene.

Respiró profundo dejando que los olores a musgo y tierra húmeda llenaran su nariz y se sintió en paz consigo mismo y con el universo entero, los insectos nocturnos cantaban su melodía relajante y le agradaba que su habitación estuviera en uno de los extremos más alejados del castillo, así por lo menos no tenía la obligación de estar escuchando la fiesta que aún no terminaba a pesar de que los reyes invitados y el monarca de Fanelia se encontraban en la cama desde largo tiempo atrás.

Regresó a su cama dejando las ventanas abiertas para enfriar el aire caldeado que se había encerrado en su recámara y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos de Limia le invadieron la mente.

Había mentido al decirle a Hitomi que su prometida murió de una enfermedad, la realidad era muy distante y mucho peor. Ése día habían discutido por una nimiedad y ella se alejó molesta y sola rumbo al bosque, él orgulloso y enojado no la siguió a pesar de que ya estaba oscureciendo y ésa noche no regresó con él. Kario organizó la búsqueda, fue de las pocas veces que vio a su hermano comportarse con liderazgo guiando a la guardia a través de los bosques milenarios, pasaron horas hasta que dieron con ella.

Estaba completamente desnuda, colgaba de los brazos que estaban atados sobre su cabeza de una rama alta y se habían divertido con ella jugando al tiro al blanco con flechas, contaron más de treinta saetas clavadas en todo su cuerpo y le habían abierto la garganta de oreja a oreja. Solamente una persona enferma había sido capaz de semejante acción y desgraciadamente nunca fue encontrado el culpable. El funeral lo recordaba como un sueño vago velado por el dolor, Anteras había dado un discurso o al menos creía que así había sido, Kario jamás se separó de su lado y lo apoyó cuando los arqueros lanzaron las flechas encendidas a la barca donde descansaba el cuerpo de Limia rodeado de flores, las llamas comenzaron a devorar la embarcación de madera mientras avanzaba sobre el río y fue cuando Dalsen no supo más de sí.

Despertó cuatro días después y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano dormitando en una silla cerca de su cama, el resto de los recuerdos eran recortes de su estado de duermevela cuando entraba y salía de la conciencia, los sanadores iban y venían por su recámara llevando diferentes medicamentos, Anteras lo visitaba con frecuencia al igual que Leila y Dedaira, su abuelo fue a verlo dos veces pero el que siempre estaba ahí a la cabecera de su cama haciendo una guardia silenciosa era Kario.

Su querido hermano descocado que no respetaba a nada ni nadie había sacrificado sus horas de sueño, comida y descanso para cuidar de su gemelo que entre fiebres deliraba el nombre de su prometida una y otra vez. Fue cuando en realidad comprendió el valor y dedicación de Kario cuando una empresa le resultaba importante, así que la noche en que Dalsen recobró plenamente la conciencia se prometió a sí mismo el velar por el bienestar de Kario y convertirlo en un hombre serio y centrado, faena que aún no lograba cumplir pero que aún estaba presente en sus planes más importantes.

Ahora Limia vivía en su memoria solamente, no había marcha atrás y ella se había ido, quizás si se hubiera tragado su orgullo evitando que fuera sola al bosque no habría sufrido una muerte tan grotesca y dolorosa, pero no era posible y Dalsen pensaba constantemente en no repetir el mismo error si alguna vez volvía a estar con otra mujer.

\- Dalsen – Escuchó a su hermano llamándolo al otro lado de la puerta, al no contestarle él abrió y entró a la recámara.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – Le preguntó Dalsen desde las penumbras, Kario no habló y acercándose a la cama abrió las sábanas y se metió debajo de ellas – No me digas que aún le temes a los truenos como cuando éramos niños.

Kario se cubrió hasta la barbilla y dándose vuelta le dio la espalda a su gemelo – No, pero tenía frío – Dalsen giró los ojos, en muchos aspectos su hermano seguía siendo un chiquillo y lo amaba sin condiciones pero esperaba que finalmente pudiera comportarse de acuerdo a su posición.

\- Mañana participaremos en arquería, te dejaré ganar y quiero que le entregues la rosa a la señorita Selene – Kario se removió en la cama y balbuceó algo que Dalsen no alcanzó a comprender - ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que ni en tus sueños podrías ganarme… Ya deja de hablar y duérmete – Kario escondió el rostro en las mantas y a los pocos minutos Dalsen notó que su respiración se había vuelto lenta y relajada, siguiendo su ejemplo cerró los ojos y pronto cayó en un sueño tranquilo en donde los árboles de Morkab lo rodeaban con su sombra refrescante.

"Y"

Despertó cuando la recámara había sido invadida por los rayos del sol, abrió los ojos con pesar y sintió su boca pastosa, no sabía qué hora era pero por la altura del sol y el calor en su habitación sabía que había dormido más de la cuenta. Se levantó tallándose los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue ir al tocador dando tumbos contra los muebles, necesitaba descargar la vejiga y asearse un poco, así que se dio a la tarea de tratar de despertar lavándose la cara con agua fría.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado y se sintió más despabilada regresó a la recámara y dirigiéndose a la ventana recorrió las delicadas cortinas de encaje, la noche anterior no había echado encima las cortinas gruesas y pesadas, lo único que logró hacer fue tirarse en la cama y perder la conciencia durante horas.

Abrió las ventanas y el día olía al pasto que la lluvia había mojado horas atrás, el cielo de un color azul brillante tenía algunas nubes blancas y esponjosas que paseaban sobre él en lo alto, contempló el paisaje y todo se veía claro y limpio con colores vibrantes y aunque a veces no lo quisiera aceptar, se sentía feliz e volver a estar en Gaea.

Hitomi escuchó risas abajo y agachando la vista vio a Chid que montaba el caballo de Allen mientras que Flavia y Selene estaban sentadas bajo un árbol que daba sombra y perfumaba el ambiente con las flores moradas que habían abierto temprano, bebían jugo y platicaban mientras el rey de Freid hacía que el caballo trotara en círculos alrededor de ellas.

Tres golpes seguidos en la puerta la hicieron dar un brinco por la sorpresa, enseguida entró la sirvienta de Allen que llevaba una charola con comida en un servicio de porcelana blanca – Buenos días señorita – La saludó la sirvienta y dejó la charola sobre una mesa – La señorita Selene me pidió que le trajera su desayuno en cuanto despertara.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Hitomi viendo la comida, había embutidos asados, huevos pasados por agua, pan oscuro, mantequilla, jaleas, té, leche y jugo, al ver la comida humeante no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca, a pesar de que la cena había sido abundante la noche anterior sentía un apetito como nunca en su vida, se sentó a la mesa y dándole un trago al jugo comenzó su desayuno.

\- Pasa del medio día señorita – Casi se atragantó al escuchar qué hora era, le había prometido a Millerna que la visitaría temprano para poder revisarla a ella y a su hijo, confiaba en que no hubiera tenido cambios en la noche y tratando de tranquilizarse continuó comiendo.

La sirvienta se alejó hacia la cama para arreglar las sábanas y llevarse la ropa sucia - ¿El señor Allen se ha ido?

\- Sí señorita. Él se levanta muy temprano siempre para poder llegar al castillo y pasar revista a sus hombres, su amiga está abajo en el jardín con el rey de Freid y con la señorita Selene, cuando haya terminado de comer deberá prepararse y salir al castillo, los juegos en honor a la boda del rey serán a las dos.

No deseaba pensar en la boda de Van pero parecía que alguien siempre estaba dispuesto a recordarle el evento - ¿Juegos?

\- Sí, ya sabe, juegos de caballeros, peleas con espadas, arquería, carreras de caballos… Y después de tanto tiempo finalmente saldrán Escaflowne y Sherezade y aunque son solamente justas deportivas el señor Allen participará en esgrima y con su Gaimelef, me gustaría verlo, le pediré permiso a la señorita Selene para poder ir.

\- No creo que se niegue a que acudas – La sirvienta sonrió alegre y cargando un canasto con la ropa sucia y toallas mojadas hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Tendría que preguntarle a Selene si era una tradición en Fanelia el hacer justas de caballeros para celebrar las bodas de los reyes o si había sido alguna idea retorcida de Merab, parecía que ése rey con sonrisa mezquina se divertía restregando el compromiso de Van en la cara de Hitomi o al menos ésa impresión le daba a ella.

Trató de terminar su desayuno con calma evaluando la situación y pensando en la manera de evitar el matrimonio de Van, él le había dicho que ésa era su intención y no deseaba desposar a la princesa Leila, pero a veces, cuando ella veía a la nieta de Merab se sentía pequeña, estaba segura de que no había comparación entre ambas y ella había sido criada para convertirse en una reina mientras que Hitomi simplemente era la hija de un contador y de un ama de casa.

Finalizó su comida sintiéndose más que satisfecha, no sabía si el apetito voraz que tenía era a causa de la ceremonia pero recordó el té de la luna y sirviéndose una taza de agua caliente echó un puñado de hojas secas y aguardó a que la infusión estuviera lista. Esperaba que ése remedio contra los embarazos en verdad surtiera efecto, no se imaginaba a sí misma en un momento tan crucial estando embarazada y menos de un hijo de Allen… ¿por qué la idea la hacía sentir incómoda? Allen sería un padre responsable y dedicado así como un esposo cariñoso y leal pero algo en la idea de cargar en sus entrañas a un hijo de él hacía que su cerebro entrara en shock y se negara a pensar con claridad.

Se sacudió sus cavilaciones y apurando el té rezó por no estar embarazada.

"Y"

\- Buenas tardes – Saludó Hitomi al salir al jardín, Selene se abanicaba para refrescarse y sonrío al ver a Hitomi – Lamento haberme quedado dormida.

\- No te preocupes, merecías un buen descanso – La excusó Selene y le ofreció un lugar en la banca donde estaba sentada, Flavia se había alejado cabalgando junto con Chid y fue hasta ése momento en que se percató de que ambos llevaban puestas ropas de montar - ¿ya has desayunado?

\- Sí, muchas gracias por tener la comida lista para mi… Desde ayer he sentido un apetito espantoso, como nunca jamás lo había tenido.

\- Es normal, no te preocupes, los que suben al templo gastan una enorme cantidad de energía aunque no participen directamente en la ceremonia, Allen terminó ésta mañana con medio pollo, un tazón de puré de papas dulces y una hogaza entera de pan que estaban en la despensa, se te pasará en un par de días.

Hitomi pudo respirar más tranquila sabiendo que su enorme apetito no era causado por un embarazo, aceptó la copa de jugo que le ofrecía Selene y dirigió su vista hacia Chid y Flavia que correteaban con dos de los caballos de Allen – Dime Selene ¿Es cierto que habrán hoy justas de caballeros?

Los ojos de Selene se iluminaron y asintió con la cabeza – Sí, y va a ser muy emocionante, llegan caballeros errantes y de otros reinos a competir y pelearán con Gaimelefs también, seguramente ya sacaron a Escaflowne del templo.

\- ¿Está en el templo? Yo nunca lo vi.

\- No lo viste porque tú subiste al adoratorio de la torre, Escaflowne está en la base del templo, cada año el rey lo aborda para las justas, afortunadamente lo usan para los juegos y no en la guerra.

\- ¿Van competirá? Pensé que eran en su honor y de su matrimonio

Selene se mordió el labio inferior evaluando su respuesta – Cada año se hacen las justas cuando está a punto de entrar el otoño pero en ésta ocasión fue una coincidencia el compromiso de Van, así que se tomarán como una celebración previa a la boda, él luchará también y seguramente lo hará contra el rey Anteras, dicen que trajo su Gaimelef Ifrit en una de las naves flotantes.

\- Vaya, será todo un espectáculo, por cierto, la mucama quiere pedirte permiso para ir y ver las competencias – Selene asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó dejando su copa en una charola.

\- Me parece bien que nos acompañe, la pobre tiene poca diversión aquí, iré a decirle que se prepare y saldremos pronto a la arena, los espectadores ya deben estar llegando, ven conmigo, no puedes llevar un vestido tan sencillo a las competencias, los caballeros que ganen entregaran rosas a las chicas que les gustan y la que tenga más será la reina del festival, estoy segura de que tú tendrás un ramo enorme al terminar el día.

Hitomi suspiró y no le quedó más remedio que entrar nuevamente a la casa siguiendo a Selene para dejarse vestir como una muñeca articulada, se paró en el umbral de la puerta y miró a Flavia que hacía saltar al caballo sobre un seto no muy alejado de donde ella estaba parada, su amiga jaló las riendas para que el caballo reparara sobre sus patas traseras pero en ningún momento le dirigió alguna mirada a Hitomi – Qué bien, sigue molesta – Murmuró para sí misma y entrando a la casa se alejó del jardín.

"Y"

El mundo se veía pequeño desde donde estaba, finalmente había podido pilotear a Escaflowne y sentía cómo el corazón de Gaimelef se acompasaba con el suyo. Junto a él venía Allen tripulando a Scherezade y las pisadas de las dos máquinas hacían que el suelo temblara a su paso. La gente los miraba con admiración y asombro desde la distancia y ellos los complacían con el espectáculo de mostrar a los dos Gaimelefs saliendo del templo para dirigirse a la arena que se encontraba en uno de los extremos más alejados del reino.

Los soldados y guardias de mayor rango tenían el privilegio de poseer Gaimelefs pero menos impresionantes que los del rey y del general; otras máquinas extranjeras habían sido llevadas por sus pilotos para enfrentarse en un combate amistoso esperando ganar el premio metálico que era ya una tradición.

Avanzaron con un ritmo constante mientras los soldados a pie alejaban a los espectadores dándole paso libre a los Gaimelefs, sería fatal que un niño cruzara corriendo entre los enormes pies de las máquinas así que los guardias estaban obligados a controlar a la población. Las puertas principales del enorme coliseo habían sido ya abiertas y en lo alto de la estructura ardían hogueras para purificar el aire, el sumo sacerdote ya se había encargado de pasar ésa mañana para hacer las bendiciones y alejar a los malos espíritus, para fortuna de Van él no lo había visto, ése día tenía permiso de dormir hasta tarde y había aprovechado cada minuto como mejor pudo.

La feria se había instalado alrededor de la arena, era una excelente oportunidad para los vendedores, acróbatas e incluso para las prostitutas, con tantos visitantes en el lugar todos ellos harían un buen negocio. Van miró los toldos de los puestos que estaban bien alineados y dando una inspección visual rápida quedó satisfecho al ver que no había basura regada sobre el pasto y todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Entró al coliseo siendo recibido por el aullido de los cuernos y un campanazo grave, todos los asientos estaban vacíos, nadie podría entrar a la arena sino hasta que el rey diera la orden y aún era temprano para eso. Tres sillas gigantes habían sido adaptadas para poder dejar a los Gaimelefs de los reyes y del general listos para las peleas, las otras máquinas tendrían sus lugares al otro extremo del coliseo para no quitarle protagonismo a los monarcas.

Van se dirigió directamente al lugar que habían preparado para Escaflowne y sentándolo en el trono más alto se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien y pudo salir de Gaimelef. Allen lo imitó dejando a Scherezade al lado izquierdo de Escaflowne y cuando estaba por salir vio al Gaimelef de Anteras que se acercaba a ellos. Era de un color verde oscuro y las articulaciones brillaban en dorado, la capa ondeaba con el escudo de Morkab y la cabeza estaba rematada por una cornamenta de venado semejante a la del rey Merab. Anteras dirigió a Ifrit hasta el asiento al lado derecho de Escaflowne y dejándolo en una posición segura abrió la cápsula del piloto y salió de la máquina.

\- Su Gaimelef es en verdad impresionante – Lo alabó Allen a lo que Anteras sonrió negando con la cabeza.

\- Ninguno se compara a Escaflowne, él ha sido una leyenda durante años mientras que Ifrit se ha dedicado a guardar polvo en el templo.

Los demás caballeros comenzaron a entrar abordando a sus Gaimelefs, habían llegado de varios reinos y ciudades pequeñas a la redonda para poder competir en un evento grande, otros eran mercenarios llamados por el olor del dinero y otros tantos solamente errantes que buscaban aventuras en cada ciudad a la que llegaban. Van los miró sin interés y bajó de Escaflowne.

\- ¿Aún no ha llegado Hitomi? – Le preguntó a Allen cuando se hubo acercado a él.

\- No que yo sepa, le pedí a Selene que llegaran al castillo pero aún es temprano y Hitomi seguramente despertó no hace mucho tiempo.

\- Será mejor que volvamos al castillo entonces, necesito hablar con todos ustedes.

\- Rey Van – Se acercó Anteras no sin antes verificar que su abuelo no hubiera llegado de improviso – Lamento ser ave de mal agüero pero por favor, no rehúya al compromiso que tiene con mi prima y con mi reino.

Van frunció las cejas en un gesto de molestia - ¿De qué está hablando?

\- Van, te he notado reticente, comprendo que amas a la Diosa Viviente, pero por favor no destruyas el compromiso, si lo haces mi abuelo no te lo perdonará y puede acarrear consecuencias muy graves para ti y para tu reino.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza? – Anteras negó con la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta de Van.

\- No, no es una amenaza, pero últimamente he visto una faceta en mi abuelo que yo no conocía y me atrevo a decir que en realidad es una advertencia… Conozco su furia y créeme, tampoco sabe perdonar.

Van soltó un bufido molesto y agradeciendo con un gesto de la cabeza dio la media vuelta alejándose para volver al castillo.

\- Allen, por favor – Pidió Anteras antes de que el General se retirara detrás de su rey – Él te escucha, trata de convencerlo de que tome el compromiso.

\- ¿Así nada más? – Preguntó Allen alzando la barbilla – No ama a Leila.

\- Lo sé y los matrimonios por amor rara vez se dan en nuestra posición – Anteras se acercó a Allen y puso una mano firme sobre su hombro en señal de amistad – Pero hace un par de noches vi algo que me tiene preocupado, me gustaría tener una charla contigo y con mis primos después de los juegos, créeme, es algo importante.

\- No importa lo que yo haga, jamás convenceré a Van para que acepte el compromiso sin vacilar.

\- Entiendo tu pensamiento, tampoco es fácil para ti el pensar en escoger a Deidara como esposa ¿no es cierto? O el comprometer a tu hermana con Kario, pero ¿Has pensado que sucederá si eso pasa? Ustedes dos serían príncipes consortes y tú te convertirías en general de todos los ejércitos de Morkab, mi reino es vasto y rico, nada les faltará y gozarán de comodidades que nunca han tenido aquí.

Allen sonrió de medio lado – Escuche majestad, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos e incluso más de lo que podríamos desear, tenemos una vida holgada y a mi hermana no le hace falta nada, me quedaré aquí porque éste es mi lugar, si desea hablar no tengo objeción de hacerlo ésta noche, pero ahora debo volver al castillo.

No le dio tiempo a Anteras de protestar ya que Allen se marchó dando zancadas largas, lo observó retirándose mientras la larga trenza se bamboleaba a su paso, sería muy difícil convencerlo de irse con ellos a Morkab, necesitarían una razón más que poderosa para tenerlo con ellos, suspiró fastidiado de todo y sin más remedio decidió volver al castillo también.

"Y"

\- ¿Están seguros de que no quieren ir con nosotros dentro del carruaje? – Preguntó Selene antes de que el cochero cerrara la puerta, Flavia y Chid habían decidido cabalgar hasta el castillo haciendo uso de los caballos de Allen.

\- Estaremos bien, nos hace falta un poco de ejercicio – Contestó Chid eufórico, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y había un extraño brillo en sus ojos que los avivaba llenos de alegría.

\- ¿Y tú Flavia? Estarás más cómoda aquí adentro, además de que si llegas sudada a la arena nadie te dará una rosa – La reprendió Selene y Flavia solamente le clavó la mirada a Hitomi.

\- Siento que no puedo respirar ahí encerrada, además de que ya sabemos quién se llevará todas las rosas – Hitomi le sostuvo la mirada a Flavia durante algunos segundos, Selene sintió la tensión que comenzaba a juntarse en el aire y apurando las cosas le pidió al cochero que cerrara la puerta. La sirvienta de Allen llegó rápido después de haber terminado sus labores y subió a la banca junto al conductor.

El vehículo empezó su movimiento y a través de la ventana Hitomi vio a Chid y Flavia emprendiendo la carrera a lomos de los caballos adelantando al carruaje - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Selene en tono serio, Hitomi la miró y alzó los hombros.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No te hagas la desentendida, tú y Flavia están enojadas desde hace un rato – Hitomi apretó los labios y miró nuevamente por la ventana.

\- Se ha comportado de una manera estúpida – Selene prefirió no discutir más y cambió el tema de la plática.

\- Te ves muy linda hoy, estoy segura de que serás la reina del festival.

\- ¿Gano algo con eso? – Selene notó una nota irritada en el tono de voz de Hitomi, tendría que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia ése día para no terminar enfadada como los demás.

\- Vamos Hitomi, es solo un juego – Trató de calmarla Selene – Es divertido, Allen siempre me da sus rosas, pero me alegraré mucho de que te las dé hoy a ti, además de que estoy segura de que lo hará… Dime algo Hitomi ¿amas a mi hermano?

La pregunta de Selene hizo que Hitomi quedara con la mente en blanco, sabía que había una respuesta a ésa pregunta pero era algo que no haría feliz a muchas personas, tragó saliva y abrió los labios pero volvió a cerrarlos cuando las palabras se negaron a salir.

\- Ya veo – Contestó Selene y una sombra de dolor pasó por su frente – Él es un buen hombre, por favor no lo lastimes.

El resto del viaje al castillo se hizo en un incómodo silencio al cual Hitomi no encontraba cómo romper, había lastimado a Selene y sabía que cualquier decisión que tomara afectaría a más de una persona y destruiría a otras que en realidad quería y apreciaba.

El carruaje ingresó por la puerta principal del castillo, como todos los días había un gran trajinar de sirvientes que se apresuraban a servir refrigerios a todos los invitados que saldrían pronto hacia el estadio. El conductor detuvo el coche en un lugar espacioso y destinado para que los carros dejaran descender a los ocupantes, la puerta del carruaje se abrió y un lacayo corrió para ayudar a bajar a las mujeres. Hitomi recibió de buen grado el aire fresco que olía a lluvia pero lo que no le agradó fueron las miradas curiosas de los cortesanos que andaban alrededor, parecía que serían incapaces de acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Sin esperárselo una punzada de celos la aguijoneó cuando vio a Allen a lo lejos ayudando a que Flavia desmontara del caballo, la sujeto por la cintura bajándola en vilo mientras ella apoyaba las manos sobre sus hombros, pronto llegó Chid y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda a Allen y señaló el punto donde ella y Selene habían descendido, se encaminó hacia ellas sonriendo mientras Flavia se quedaba atrás sacando una bolsa de cuero del interior de las alforjas del caballo, le entregó las riendas a un mozo de cuadra y con desgano se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos.

\- Llegaron un poco tarde – Las reprendió Allen con voz juguetona, se acercó a besar a su hermana en la mejilla y después tomó la mano de Hitomi para plantarle un galante beso en el dorso, más de una de las mujeres que estaban cerca la miraron con ojos llenos de envidia y enojo.

\- Fue mi culpa, me quedé dormida – Se excusó Hitomi, Allen se veía sumamente apuesto en su uniforme de gala y sintió cómo una ola de calor subía desde su estómago hasta sus mejillas al verlo tan elegante.

\- No importa, debiste haber estado muy cansada por la ceremonia, Van despertó muy tarde también y Merle y yo tuvimos que sacarlo a rastras de la cama – Hitomi sonrió pensando en la imagen de Van enfurruñado envuelto en sus mantas sin deseos de levantarse, esperaba poder hablar con él y encontrar una solución a todo el problema.

\- Rinda ¿Viniste a ver los juegos? – Preguntó Allen al notar que la sirvienta de su casa estaba detrás de ellos con la mirada gacha, asintió a manera de respuesta pero se sentía cohibida al estar rodeada por la raleza de Fanelia y de Morkab.

\- Vino a apoyarte hermano, se quedará con nosotros en nuestra banca – Allen aprobó la idea y le ofreció el brazo a Hitomi.

\- Van nos está esperando en su despacho, ya están ahí Dryden y Milerna.

\- ¿Millerna se ha levantado? – Preguntó Hitomi alarmada, sabía que la reina sufriría de dolores durante los próximos días pero como su médico había faltado a la revisión de ésa mañana.

\- Sí y se le veía de buen humor – Se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo, detrás de ellos venían Selene y Chid pero al notar que Flavia se detenía sin animarse a seguirlos el rey de Freid regresó y ofreciéndole su otro brazo libre la obligó a entrar.

\- Rinda, si quieres puedes ir con Merle, estaba en las cocinas vigilando a las nuevas ayudantes, nosotros debemos hablar con el rey – La sirvienta aceptó con gusto el ofrecimiento de Allen y sin decir nada más se encaminó directo a buscar a Merle.

"Y"

\- Van, desde que eras un adolescente resultabas impulsivo – Le esperó Dryden dejando su copa de vino de frutas a un lado – Y lo peor es que no se me ocurre alguna manera de postergar la boda.

Van estaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto a Millerna, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la mente en blanco – Creo que no existe manera alguna.

Dryden apretó los labios y se masajeó las sienes, a veces eso le ayudaba a pensar pero en ésta ocasión no estaba surtiendo ningún efecto, alguien llamó a la puerta y entró uno de los sirvientes, hizo una reverencia marcada y se dirigió directamente a Van – Majestad, la hija del sanador pide una audiencia con usted.

\- Pobre Marbiel, espero que no sea por la pelea de anoche, dile que ésta tarde hablaré con ella, ahora estoy ocupado.

El muchacho repitió su reverencia y sin da la espalda retrocedió hacia la puerta hasta que salió del despacho – Ése es otro punto importante Van – Le dijo Millerna que mecía a su hijo en los brazos – Necesitarás un nuevo sanador, deberás mandar una carta a la ciudad silenciosa pidiendo que manden a alguno, no puedes prescindir de ello, si Hitomi no hubiera estado aquí no quiero ni imaginar qué pudo pasar.

\- Ella podría ser la sanadora en el castillo – Murmuró Van sopesando la idea.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor – Terció Dryden – ella es una excelente sanadora pero no está familiarizada con los medicamentos que usamos en Gaea, necesitaría ir a la ciudad silenciosa para poder practicar y conocer los extractos necesarios y dónde conseguirlos, además de que al quedarse aquí en tu castillo cuando estés casado con Leila será aún peor, tendrá que ver todos los días a tu flamante esposa pavoneándose altiva ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Hitomi cuando sea quien atienda los partos de Leila?

Van sintió náuseas al pensar en tener hijos con Leila, si no encontraba una solución milagrosa estaría casado en unos cuántos días y se vería obligado a cumplir con sus obligaciones en el lecho conyugal y no era ni siquiera capaz de imaginarse cómo sería eso, lo que menos deseaba era poseer el cuerpo de la princesa y la sola idea de retozar desnudo junto a ella le cerraba la garganta.

\- Podría casarme y enviudar pronto – Millerna le dio un pellizco doloroso en la pierna y lo miró con reprobación.

\- No digas eso ni en broma.

"Y"

\- Vaya, pero si se encuentran muy bien acompañados – Escucharon la voz cantarina de Kario, él y Dalsen venían bajando las escaleras al tiempo que Allen y Hitomi subían hacia el despacho de Van, detrás los seguía Chid llevando a Selene y Flavia en cada brazo.

\- Majestades – Los saludó Allen con una inclinación de su cabeza y no pudo evitar el notar la mirada dulce que Dalsen clavaba en Hitomi, la miró de reojo y ella estaba ruborizada.

\- Iremos a caminar un rato a la feria antes de que empiecen los torneos ¿Quieren acompañarnos? – Preguntó Kario mirando directamente a Flavia.

\- Debemos ir con Van, nos está esperando, quizás más tarde – Se excusó Allen esperando detener las intenciones de Kario pero éste ni siquiera le dirigió un vistazo, bajó hasta donde estaba Flavia y le rosó la mejilla con una mano enguantada, ella se echó un poco hacia atrás sintiendo el filo del escalón bajo sus pies.

\- Ganaré una rosa para ti – Le murmuró con voz profunda y acercándose peligrosamente le plantó un beso tibio en la comisura del labio, Flavia se petrificó por la sorpresa y no fue capaz de rechazar el acercamiento – Nos veremos más tarde.

Allen miró con reproche al príncipe Dalsen y éste cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba la frente con la palma de la mano, quizás la idea de castrar a su hermano no era tan descabellada después de todo – Discúlpenlo por favor – Pidió Dalsen, su hermano ya estaba en el primer rellano de las escaleras esperándolo – Siempre ha tenido debilidad por las mujeres bonitas, hablaré con él, señorita Flavia, le aseguro que no se repetirá éste incidente.

Allen giró y clavó sus ojos azules en Flavia y ella le regresó una expresión cargada de culpa – Con permiso majestad, debemos hablar con el rey.

Allen y Dalsen se despidieron con una inclinación y cada quien siguió su camino, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo Allen escuchó la risilla de Selene - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Le preguntó a su hermana y ella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Quizás Flavia se convierta en princesa de Morkab – Allen se detuvo en seco y se paró frente a su hermana.

\- Selene, por favor no bromees con eso.

\- No es una broma, el príncipe Kario le manda libros, la invita a almorzar con él, le va a dedicar las competencias… Está interesado en ella.

\- Créeme que está interesado en ella pero no como esposa – Le espetó Allen, no quería discutir un tema tan escabroso con su hermana pero miró a Flavia y ella tenía la vista clavada en él – Conozco las intenciones de los hombres como Kario.

\- Claro que las conoces – Bufó Flavia y se soltó del brazo de Chid – No deseo ver a su rey, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco – Dio la media vuelta y desando el camino hecho, Allen comprendió que la había lastimado nuevamente sin querer.

\- Espera Flavia – Le pidió Allen dando un paso hacia delante pero sintió cómo Hitomi lo detuvo del brazo.

\- Estará bien – Dijo Hitomi con tono despreocupado – Aún está molesta por lo de ayer, ya se le pasará.

Allen se mordió el labio y sin más remedio retomó el camino hacia el despacho de Van.

"Y"

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia? – Preguntó Dryden en general, Van y Hitomi se habían sentado juntos ocupando un sillón para dos personas, él tenía su rodilla contra la pierna de ella y sentía el calor de su piel debajo de la ropa, Selene se divertía meciendo al recién nacido mientras que su hermano miraba por la ventana, al otro lado estaban Millerna junto a Dryden y Chid cerca de ellos.

\- Anteras me dijo algo éste medio día cuando te adelantaste en el estadio – Allen finalmente había roto el silencio que se había instalado pesadamente entre ellos – Él sabe que deseas romper el compromiso Van, me pidió que te convenciera de no hacerlo para evitarle problemas a Fanelia, quiere decirnos algo pero no ha encontrado el momento oportuno, es algo sobre su abuelo y eso lo mantiene preocupado, quiere evitar un conflicto entre Morkab y Fanelia.

\- Eso me sonó a amenaza – Soltó Van analizando las palabras de Allen, éste negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

\- No Van, es una advertencia de lo que su abuelo es capaz de hacer, él te lo dijo claramente.

\- Van – Lo llamó Millerna – Merab es un hombre peligroso, si el rey Anteras quiere decir algo será mejor escucharlo, puede ser algo de suma importancia.

\- Está bien – Suspiró Van sujetando la mano de Hitomi, Allen sintió una punzada de molestia pero la disimuló como mejor pudo, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y entrando como un torbellino de sedas y encaje apareció la princesa Leila seguida del paje real que estaba nervioso y balbuceaba.

\- Majestad, por favor, debo anunciarla antes de entrar – Pidió el paje nervioso, Leila lo fulminó con la mirada y no le quedó más opción que mirar al piso.

\- Soy la princesa de Morkab y futura reina de Fanelia, no tienes porqué anunciarme para entrar en el estudio de mi prometido – Hitomi se apresuró a soltar la mano de Van antes de que Leila notara el agarre, él se levantó y no pudo evitar mirar a la princesa con molestia.

\- Aunque estemos comprometidos deben anunciarte, estaba en medio de una junta muy importante – Sentenció Van con voz dura, en el rostro de Leila apareció una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- No seas tontito – Le dijo la princesa a Van, hizo una señal y un hombre delgado y alto entró a la recámara, le hizo una pronunciada reverencia al rey de Fanelia y a una orden suya entró un séquito de ayudantes que cargaban rollos de tela y pieles de todo tipo – Traje a mi sastre.

\- ¿Y para qué quiero a tu sastre? – Preguntó Van mirando cómo los ayudantes extendían las telas sobre el amplio escritorio de madera oscura, Leila soltó una risilla de ensueño y acercándose a Van le puso una mano sobre el pecho alisándole la camisola.

\- Pues para que confeccionen nuestros trajes para la boda, aunque debo decirte que ya he escogido mi vestido y ya empezaron a hacerlo, será hermoso, ya lo verás, pero es necesario que escojas las telas y pieles para el tuyo, yo había pensado que éste lienzo de seda bordado en oro sería perfecto para tu fajín ¿Qué opinas?

La mente de Van se había enfrascado entre la idea de la boda y escoger la tela para su atuendo de ése día, oía a Leila hablar pero no era capaz de escucharla y en cambio ella estaba excitada mostrándole las telas, pasaba sus dedos largos y blancos sobre los lienzos explicándole a Van cuál era mejor y cuál combinaría con su vestido.

\- Escucha Leila, en verdad éste no es un buen momento.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué es más importante que nuestra boda? – Leila miró sobre el hombro de Van y detrás de él repartidos en los asientos estaban los amigos del rey y ahí sentada luciendo un vestido de tela con un suave color dorado estaba Hitomi, Leila frunció la nariz con desprecio y luego miró nuevamente a Van – Es bueno que haya más mujeres aquí, así podrán ayudarnos a escoger ¿Qué opina la Diosa Viviente de ésta piel para la capa del rey?

Todos clavaron la vista en Hitomi, el sastre desenrolló la piel de un color gris plateado y haciendo una reverencia se la acercó a Hitomi para que pudiera contemplarla – Es sumamente fina su excelencia – Le dijo el sastre a Hitomi con voz nasal – Un herrero debería trabajar toda su vida para comprar un metro de ésta piel, sería maravillosa en la capa de su majestad ¿No lo cree así?

Hitomi guardó silencio contemplando el material que habían extendido frente a ella, sabía que Leila lo hacía a propósito para molestarla, pasó su mano encima de la suave piel y negó con la cabeza.

\- No es lo suficientemente buena – Le dijo ella al sastre y éste abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – El rey de Fanelia se merece algo mejor.

Dryden y Milerna se miraron con preocupación, la indirecta había sido muy directa y seguramente había golpeado a la princesa en la cara, el sastre sonrió de medio lado y miró a Hitomi son suspicacia.

\- Creo que su excelencia tiene razón – Dijo él alzando una ceja, Hitomi se levantó y acercándose a la mesa señaló un rollo de piel negra que relucía sobre el resto.

\- ¿Qué hay de ésa? – Uno de los ayudantes se apresuró a separarla del resto y la extendió frente a Hitomi.

\- Es más fina pero mucho más seria – Le explicó el sastre – La traje solamente como referencia pero será más apropiada para la ceremonia del nacimiento del primogénito.

\- No me gusta – Dijo Leila mirando a Hitomi con frialdad y ambas se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Van se interpuso en medio.

\- Me agrada más ésta – Dijo dándole la razón a Hitomi, Leila resopló molesta por la nariz y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- No sé para qué me molesto en traerte esto su le vas a hacer caso a tu amiga – Se enfurruñó ella conteniendo la verdadera furia que sentía por Hitomi.

\- Leila ¿Qué haces aquí? – Anteras se había aparecido en la puerta del despacho de Van, ya estaba preparado para salir hacia el estadio y participar en los juegos.

\- Ése no es tu problema – Le contestó la princesa mirando a su primo con fastidio, él entró al despacho y se sorprendió de encontrarse ahí al sastre que se encargaba de vestir a las princesas junto con todos su ayudantes y cantidades indecentes de telas.

\- Creo que sí es mi problema ¿por qué está aquí tu sastre?

\- Porque va a hacerle a Van su traje para nuestra boda y tiene que escoger telas y pieles que combinen con mi vestido – Le contestó Leila como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Anteras clavó sus ojos verdes en el sastre y con una sola mirada le ordenó que saliera del despacho, el hombre hizo una pronunciada reverencia y salió seguido por su corte.

\- Estoy seguro de que el rey Van tiene a sus propios sastres y costureros y se sentirá más cómodo casándose con las ropas típicas de Fanelia – Leila abrió los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar de su primo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Nos casaremos con el traje tradicional de Morkab, él se verá sumamente apuesto llevando ésas ropas.

\- Ajá y dime prima ¿Qué opina tu prometido? Porque debes saber que la boda no solamente será tuya sino de él también.

\- Él está completamente de acuerdo conmigo ¿No es verdad Van?

Van tenía los puños apretados y sintió cómo las uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano, estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no echar a la princesa Leila a empujones fuera de su despacho, miró a Allen y le hizo una seña con la cabeza – Opino que cierren la puerta cuando salgan de mi despacho, nosotros nos vamos al estadio.

¿Qué era aquello que había visto en los ojos del rey Anteras? Parecía ser una mirada pícara de complicidad pero sin importarle la expresión de sorpresa y enojo de su prometida todos salieron del despacho dejándolos dentro para que continuaran debatiendo sobre telas y trajes.

"Y"

\- Eso sí que fue incómodo – Suspiró Dryden cuando estuvieron a buena distancia del despacho de Van.

\- Es una mujer sumamente complicada y consentida – Secundó Millerna al tiempo que recibía a su hijo que aún llevaba cargando Selene, lo cubrió con su manta y lo arrulló con suavidad.

\- Y la princesa Deidara es aún peor – Murmuró Allen mientras rozaba con el pulgar la empuñadura de su sable – Van es hora de que bajes, tu carroza ya está lista para llevarte, Hitomi tú deberás ir con él y por favor no te separes, llegando irás con mi hermana y con el rey Chid a sus asientos, estarán cerca de Millerna y Dryden también.

\- Yo prefiero quedarme – Alegó Millerna, aún no se sentía lo bastante fuerte para pasar la tarde viendo peleas en el estadio.

\- Merle tampoco irá – Le dijo Van – Siempre se asusta en las batallas aunque sean fingidas, pediré que venga a hacerte compañía más tarde.

\- Acompañaré a Millerna a nuestra recámara y después los alcanzaré en mi carruaje – Los reyes de Asturia se despidieron momentáneamente de sus amigos y se enfilaron rumbo a su habitación.

\- Yo también los alcanzaré en el estadio.

\- ¿No vienes con nosotros Allen? – Preguntó Hitomi algo preocupada al ver que Allen se dirigía a las escaleras.

\- Iré a buscar a Flavia, no quiero que se repita el incidente de ayer, ha estado algo sensible – Allen se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y Hitomi contuvo el deseo de detenerlo al pensar en que Van estaba a su lado.

\- Vamos – Le pidió Van ofreciéndole el brazo – La carroza nos está esperando.

Hitomi aceptó el brazo que Van le ofrecía y se dirigieron a la salida del castillo.

"Y"

\- Así que aquí te escondes – La voz a su espalda la asustó, ya tenía un rato sentada a la sombra de los árboles en el bosque de los Dioses creyéndose sola, giró y se encontró con Allen que la miraba recargado contra un árbol, se acercó a ella y notó la gran cantidad de hojas escritas que tenía en su regazo y ahora estaba dibujando las tumbas de los padres y del hermano de Van.

\- Necesitaba tiempo para escribir – Dijo ella volviendo a su faena, Allen se acercó y ocupó el lugar que estaba libre a su lado en la banca de piedra.

\- Debemos irnos al estadio, las justas comenzarán pronto.

\- No deseo ir –Le dijo introduciendo la plumilla en el tintero – Ni siquiera quería venir aquí pero Selene dijo que me quedaría sola toda la tarde y me hizo acompañarlos.

\- Selene se preocupa por ti y yo también – Flavia detuvo su garabateo y miró a Allen de reojo – Te van a gustar los juegos, además de que podrás escribir más sobre ellos. Los carruajes ya se han ido así que podrías montar conmigo en Alsvid, a menos de que quieras montar tu sola en el caballo en el que llegaste.

\- Preferiría montar sola, no sería bien visto que el General de Fanelia llegue montando junto conmigo.

Allen frunció los labios, a veces comprender a las mujeres resultaba sumamente complicado aunque se había jactado de ser experto en el tema, Flavia echó secante sobre lo que acababa de escribir y después de soplarlo guardó todo dentro de la bolsa de cuero que había traído consigo.

\- ¿Esperas que el príncipe Kario te dé una rosa? – Allen había puesto el dedo sobre la llaga, Flavia se levantó de prisa y lo miró con molestia.

\- ¿Sería tan malo que lo hiciera? Un hombre atractivo y educado me presta un poco de atención y resulta que es algo terrible, a Hitomi la corteja media Gaea y todo está perfecto porque es la Diosa Viviente.

\- Ése hombre atractivo y educado solamente quiere acostarse contigo – Escupió Allen con furia.

\- Lo dice el hombre que tiene un hijo bastardo por haber sido amante de una reina casada.

Fue demasiado tarde para detener su propia mano, actuó sin pensar y sin comprender lo que había hecho, la bofetada resonó con fuerza asustando a las aves que comían sobre el pasto haciendo que levantaran el vuelo, Flavia se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida y clavó en Allen sus ojos violetas cargados de sorpresa y de miedo y fue como si él mirara todo como espectador.

\- Flavia, por favor perdóname – Pidió él con voz cargada de culpa, era la primera vez que había puesto la mano encima a una mujer, se había jurado a sí mismo el nunca hacerlo pero la sola insinuación despectiva sobre su hijo y Marlene lo hizo perder la razón por unos segundos. Se acercó a ella lamentándose de su acción precipitada, la sujetó la mano que cubría su mejilla obligándola a retirarla, necesitaba ver lo que había hecho y ahí estaba su golpe marcado en un vivo color carmesí, algunas líneas comenzaban a notarse más rojas en donde se habían roto las pequeñas venas de la piel, ella estaba nerviosa y temblaba sin ser capaz de hablar.

\- Déjame – Logró decir ella finalmente con apenas un hilo de voz pero si algo sabía Allen es que no la dejaría tan fácilmente después de haber quebrado la confianza que había nacido entre ambos.

\- No pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, lo lamento tanto – Había verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz, los ojos de ella finalmente se habían anegado en lágrimas y luchaba por contener su escape, él se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, la sintió tensa y no respondió al agarre - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – No hubo respuesta y él aguardó en silencio, los brazos de ella colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo y solamente notaba su respiración errática.

Se separó de ella finalmente y agachándose beso la piel caliente y enrojecida, no hubo reacción por parte de ella y conservaba la mirada gacha – Escucha, amé y aún amo a Marlene, quizás nos precipitamos demasiado y cedimos a nuestro deseo pero nos enamoramos y gracias a eso Chid es mi hijo y nada me hubiera gustado más que reconocerlo y darle mi apellido, si Marlene no hubiera sido la primera princesa de Asturia me la hubiera llevado lejos, nos habríamos casado, otros niños pudieron haber llegado y quizás ella estaría aún viva y sería mi soporte, pero nada de eso fue posible, Marlene murió y Chid es el rey de Freid, yo no soy nada más que un soldado pero no hay día que no pase en el que no me arrepienta de no haber tenido el valor de desafiar todo y a todos por ella.

\- Lamento haberte ofendido – Dijo ella finalmente y Allen negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo fui quien te ofendió primero – Él sujetó el rostro de ella con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo – El comentario sobre el príncipe Kario fue atrevido e inapropiado, no debí decirte eso, si deseas que él te corteje está bien, pero no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte.

Ella rompió el contacto visual con Allen pero él ladeó la cabeza para interponerse entre sus ojos y el punto en el infinito que se había quedado viendo – No me interesa el príncipe.

Allen sonrió satisfecho - ¿Hay alguien que te interese? – Preguntó é, había algo de morbosidad en su interior esperando la respuesta que creía saber, en más de una ocasión había notado la mirada de ella que recaía encima de él cuando creía que no la miraba. El labio de Flavia tembló ligeramente y trató de mirar a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos de Allen.

Había tenido una respuesta implícita y sintió que su ego masculino se hinchaba un poco, había estado tan ocupado desde años atrás que no había tenido ni tiempo ni energías de ocuparse de un cortejo o de fijarse en alguna mujer, pensaba constantemente en Hitomi pero la veía como algo inalcanzable y ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella, pero no había sopesado la idea de ser atractivo para alguien más en ése momento – Sé que amas a Hitomi – Su voz salió como un susurro tímido y Allen acercó más su rostro al de ella no le dijo nada más ya que no encontraba alguna palabra útil en ése momento, rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Flavia se sacudió con suavidad en un escalofrío expectante, el roce se convirtió en un beso delicado y sin contenerse la punta de su lengua pedía entrada, los labios de ella se separaron y el beso se ahondó con suavidad, la parte lógica del pensamiento de Allen le decía que se metería en problemas y se arrepentiría después por haber hecho eso, pero una parte más primitiva en su cabeza acallaba sus pensamientos sensatos y lo hinchaba de deseo. La sujetó por la cintura pegándola más contra su cuerpo y ella respondió al abrazo, sentía las formas del cuerpo de ella, recorrió su espalda con ambas manos y las detuvo en la línea que marcaba el nacimiento de sus caderas y el final de su espalda, notaba sus senos turgentes apretados contra él y estaba casi seguro de que ella notaba la erección que tenía entre sus piernas en ése momento.

\- Qué hermosa pareja hacen – Se separaron de golpe por la sorpresa y se encontraron con Hati, el consejero de Merab que los miraba divertido, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa salvaje se asomaba de sus labios – A Merab le encantará saber esto… Y creo que también a la señorita Kanzaki ¿No lo creen?

"Y"

Un nuevo capítulo más terminado, espero que disfruten de leerlo casi tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo, lamento el final de éste pero así me dice mi cabecita que va la historia.

Alguien me preguntó en un review si la palabra "Morkab" significaba algo porque en su país es una palabra sucia, lo lamento pero no tengo idea de qué idioma sea ésa palabra pero no, no significa nada en especial, es solamente un juego de letras que armé al igual que el nombre de Dalsen, Kario o Merab, otros nombres sí tienen un significado como Hati que es un lobo salvaje en las mitologías nórdicas o los nombres de los unicornios que también los tomé de varias fuentes mitológicas.

Pues bien, el siguiente capítulo ya va adelantado y espero terminarlo a mediados de la semana entrante, hasta entonces estaré atenta a sus reviews, espero que no se molesten mucho con éste capítulo pero como les dije: Mi historia va a así.


	22. Batallas

CAPÍTULO 21

BATALLAS

"Y"

Allen sonrió satisfecho - ¿Hay alguien que te interese? – Preguntó é, había algo de morbosidad en su interior esperando la respuesta que creía saber, en más de una ocasión había notado la mirada de ella que recaía encima de él cuando creía que no la miraba. El labio de Flavia tembló ligeramente y trató de mirar a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos de Allen.

Había tenido una respuesta implícita y sintió que su ego masculino se hinchaba un poco, había estado tan ocupado desde años atrás que no había tenido ni tiempo ni energías de ocuparse de un cortejo o de fijarse en alguna mujer, pensaba constantemente en Hitomi pero la veía como algo inalcanzable y ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella, pero no había sopesado la idea de ser atractivo para alguien más en ése momento – Sé que amas a Hitomi – Su voz salió como un susurro tímido y Allen acercó más su rostro al de ella no le dijo nada más ya que no encontraba alguna palabra útil en ése momento, rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Flavia se sacudió con suavidad en un escalofrío expectante, el roce se convirtió en un beso delicado y sin contenerse la punta de su lengua pedía entrada, los labios de ella se separaron y el beso se ahondó con suavidad, la parte lógica del pensamiento de Allen le decía que se metería en problemas y se arrepentiría después por haber hecho eso, pero una parte más primitiva en su cabeza acallaba sus pensamientos sensatos y lo hinchaba de deseo. La sujetó por la cintura pegándola más contra su cuerpo y ella respondió al abrazo, sentía las formas del cuerpo de ella, recorrió su espalda con ambas manos y las detuvo en la línea que marcaba el nacimiento de sus caderas y el final de su espalda, notaba sus senos turgentes apretados contra él y estaba casi seguro de que ella notaba la erección que tenía entre sus piernas en ése momento.

\- Qué hermosa pareja hacen – Se separaron de golpe por la sorpresa y se encontraron con Hati, el consejero de Merab que los miraba divertido, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa salvaje se asomaba de sus labios – A Merab le encantará saber esto… Y creo que también a la señorita Kanzaki ¿No lo creen?

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Allen dio un paso al frente encarando al hombre que se arreglaba la capa con cinismo.

\- Vine a rendirle mis respetos a los reyes de Fanelia y me encuentro con ustedes, aunque debo admitir que fue una agradable sorpresa – Hati se pavoneó frente a ellos, su cabello blanco contrastaba con sus ropas oscuras y sonreía con malicia mostrando unos colmillos demasiado afilados – Si mal no recuerdo el rey Merab desea que te comprometas con su nieta y tú estás aquí jugando a las manitas con una mujer sin nombre ni apellido.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, podrás ser el consejero del rey pero yo soy la primera espada de Fanelia.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Rebanarme el cuello? Quisiera ver que lo intentaras – Allen sujetó el pomo de su espada y antes de desenvainarla entró en razón pensando en los problemas que le acarrearía a Van si actuaba precipitadamente.

\- Vámonos Flavia – Ordenó Allen sin dejar de mirar al consejero de Merab, Flavia se acercó viendo al hombre con miedo, había algo en él que le resultaba extrañamente familiar aunque era la primera vez en su vida que se topaba con él.

\- Te ofrecen la oportunidad de desposar a una noble dama y en cambio elijes a una pordiosera – Allen empujó la espada con su pulgar pero Flavia le sujetó la mano, él rompió el contacto visual con Hati y la miró a ella, había una súplica silenciosa en sus ojos y comprendió que estaba asustada.

\- Un día tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas – Sentenció Allen y frente a la burla del consejero de Merab salió del bosque de los Dioses llevándose a Flavia consigo.

"Y"

\- Lo que sucedió en el bosque no puede repetirse nuevamente – Sentenció Allen una vez que ambos hubieron montado en sus cabalgaduras, Flavia lo miró y apretando los labios clavó su vista nuevamente al frente.

\- Lo sé – Le dijo ella y espueleando los costados de su caballo arrancó en una carrera que Allen alcanzó sin problemas montando a lomos de Alsvid.

"Y"

La cantidad de gente que había entrado a la arena era abismal, Hitomi no hubiese imaginado que tantas personas se reunirían para ver las justas de ésa tarde pero cuando entró al estadio siendo acompañada por el rey de Fanelia, el rugido de la multitud la dejó mareada, era como si hubiera metido la cabeza dentro de un panal y el zumbido de las abejas le atiborraran los oídos con su siseo desesperante.

Habían cambiado de carruaje para hacer su entrada triunfal y Hitomi no pudo evitar relacionarla con las carrozas romanas usadas por los emperadores, ella y Van iban de pie dentro del carro tirado por cuatro caballos negros y en cuanto cruzaron la gran puerta del estadio la multitud gritó eufórica, Van miraba al frente con expresión seria mientras las personas arrojaban flores a su paso, Hitomi se sintió empequeñecida con semejante escándalo pero el público gritaba su nombre también. El carro avanzó hasta donde estaban los tronos para los reyes que presenciarían las justas, nunca se habían visto tantos reyes reunidos en Fanelia al mismo tiempo y la suma de todo daba como resultado un pueblo expectante por algo de diversión.

El carro se detuvo y Van bajó de un salto para después ayudar a Hitomi a apearse y más allá cerca de los tronos estaban Merab y Anteras esperando a que Van tomara su lugar para poder sentarse, el viejo rey de Morkab miraba a Hitomi con desprecio y ella notó su mirada de ave rapaz clavada en ella haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

\- Debes ir al palco de la corte – Le pidió Van señalándole los asientos al lado derecho de los tronos, le ofreció el brazo y la condujo a su zona para después regresar a ocupar su lugar de honor. Se quedó parado un instante y echando una rápida ojeada a la gente en las gradas se sentó con solemnidad, una vez que se hubo acomodado, Merab se sentó a su lado derecho y junto a él tomó asiento Anteras, Dryden y Chid aparecieron unos segundos después de haber dejado a Selene y a su mucama en el palco con Hitomi y se sentaron a la izquierda de Van.

\- Muchacho, creo que no has entendido que la persona que tuvo que haber entrado contigo haciendo ése recorrido triunfal era tu prometida y no la señorita Kanzaki – Le susurró Merab a Van y éste lo miró poniendo cara de inocencia.

\- No sé dónde estaba Leila cuando salimos del castillo, lo último que supe de ella es que estaba viendo telas para su vestido, también ella debe saber que hay protocolos y horas y no se pueden postergar para cumplir sus caprichos.

Merab abrió los ojos incrédulo sin poder esconder su sorpresa por la respuesta de Van, esperaba que él aceptara sin rechistar su regaño y en cambio le había echado la culpa a Leila.

\- Está emocionada por su boda – Le dijo Merab con tono duro justificando el comportamiento de Leila – Es obvio que quiera lo mejor para los dos y que se vean impresionantes.

\- Pudo haberlo hecho cuando no tuviéramos tanto trabajo encima, mañana es un día más tranquilo pero no deseó esperar, deberá aprender a establecer sus prioridades – Merab entornó los ojos y abrió la boca para contestar pero Van hizo una seña con la mano y el cuerno resonó seguido por el gruñido metálico de un gong, marcaban la hora de entrada de los combatientes y el primero en entrar debería ser el General Allen Schezar para abrir el camino. Entró montado en su unicornio de brillante pelaje pero para desagrado de Van venía acompañado de la amiga de Hitomi.

\- Veo que se han hecho muy amigos – Le murmuró Dryden por lo bajo a Van y éste nada más negó con la cabeza – Veo que no te agrada.

\- No sé qué hace aquí – Le contestó Van cruzando una pierna sobre la otra – No ha hecho más que causar problemas.

\- Tan impulsivo como siempre Van – Guardaron silencio mientras que los dos se acercaban hasta ponerse frente a los tronos y para sorpresa de todos, ambos hicieron que sus monturas se agacharan mostrando una reverencia pronunciada ante los reyes – Mira, parece que está tratando de ser amable contigo.

\- Eso no cambia las cosas – Ése gesto de sumisión abrió la entrada al resto de los competidores que aparecieron en procesión presentando sus armas y respetos ante los monarcas mientras que Allen cabalgaba hacia el lado contrario al de Flavia, ella desmontó y le entregó las riendas del caballo a un mozo de cuadra y se fue a sentar junto a Hitomi.

\- Linda presentación – Le dijo Hitomi una vez que su amiga tomó su lugar.

\- Allen me dijo que lo hiciera para mostrarle respeto a los reyes y para limar asperezas con Van – Le contestó Flavia mientras se soltaba la chaqueta del traje para montar, estaba llena de polvo del camino, su cabello lucía desordenado y las mejillas se habían coloreado de un vivo tono carmín.

\- Flavia, eres un desastre – La reprendió Selene mientras miraba las botas llenas de tierra y pasto – Te dije que debías ponerte un vestido, no me dejaste peinarte ni maquillarte, no te van a dar ninguna rosa.

\- No es tan grave, no me gusta que me den flores, se marchitan, pudren el agua y se convierten en basura.

\- Pero éstas son diferentes señorita – Le dijo Rina con voz tímida – Son rosas de zafiro, no son rosas naturales, es parte del premio que le dan a los ganadores de las batallas, por eso se aprecia tanto cuando se las dan a las damas, no todos los caballeros las entregan porque son muy costosas y prefieren conservarlas y venderlas, pero cuando lo hacen es casi una propuesta de matrimonio a la dama que elijan.

\- ¿Y si son varias las flores que recibe la misma mujer? – Preguntó Hitomi curiosa.

\- Es cuando comienzan los problemas, porque tendrá varios pretendientes y deberá elegir a alguno, yo no he tenido ése problema – Les dijo Selene un poco triste – Mi hermano es el único que me da sus rosas, nunca he tenido pretendientes que se interesen en mí.

\- Quizás sea porque el señor Allen intimida a todos señorita – Le dijo la mucama tratando de hacerla sentir mejor – Usted es hermosa, pero tener de cuñado al General de Fanelia no es tarea fácil.

\- Pero Allen es tan dulce – Chilló Selene defendiendo a su hermano, el desfile de los caballeros comenzó y entraron en grupos pavoneándose por la arena y haciendo pronunciadas reverencias frente a los reyes - ¡Miren! Guerreros Sarish.

Todas dirigieron la mirada hacia el punto que señalaba emocionada Selene, dos hombres altos y musculosos entraron caminando con calma, llevaban puestas máscaras de metal negro que les cubrían la mitad de la cara y cotas de cuero y malla, llevaban un mandoble a cada lado del cinturón, al llegar frente a los reyes desenvainaron las armas y cruzándolas a la altura del pecho hicieron una reverencia respetuosa.

\- Son algo aterradores – Murmuró Hitomi cuando pasaron frente al lugar donde ellas estaban, ambos las miraron e inclinaron la cabeza a forma de saludo - ¿De qué país son?

\- Son tribus errantes y se mueven más allá de las colinas de Yilgash, rara vez se acercan a las ciudades grandes más que para hacer trueques y vender pieles, dicen que son muy fuertes porque pelean con dos mandobles al mismo tiempo, espero que Allen no compita contra ellos, me preocupa que lo puedan lastimar, lucen tan feroces.

El señor Allen es un gran guerrero señorita Selene, no tiene de qué preocuparse – Le dijo la sirvienta tratando de calmarla pero en cambio Selene torció su pañuelo con gesto nervioso.

El público gritó emocionado al ver que los príncipes Dalsen y Kario entraban en carrera montando sus unicornios, al parecer se habían vuelto bastante populares en Fanelia, varios pañuelos perfumados empezaron a volar hacia la arena con la esperanza de que atraparan alguno pero ellos los ignoraron siguiendo su camino hasta llegar al frente de los tronos, ambos unicornios repararon en sus patas traseras para después agachar la cabeza reverenciando a los monarcas, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Van saludó a los príncipes haciendo una inclinación con su cabeza coronada.

\- Sí que se ven galantes – Dijo Selene escondiendo una risilla tras su abanico, los príncipes hicieron girar su unicornios para acercarse a donde ellas estaban y repitieron la reverencia para sombro de todo el público, Hitomi podía sentir la mirada punzante de Van sobre ella cuando Dalsen la reverenció con elegancia, antes de retirarse Dalsen le dedicó una sonrisa mientras que Kario le guiñaba un ojo a Flavia.

\- No te imagino de princesa – Le dijo Hitomi a Flavia y ésta alzó más el rictus burlón de sus labios.

\- Ni yo te imagino de reina.

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Ordenó Selene molesta – Son insoportables, Allen me dijo que son amigas y lo ayudaron cuando estuvo en la Luna Fantasma ¿Qué les sucede? Se comportan como un par de malcriadas, son unas mujeres adultas y pelean por tonterías.

Todas miraron a Selene sorprendidas, siempre se comportaba con recato y dulzura pero en ése momento había dado una demostración de su temple fuerte, Flavia resopló mirando a otro lado mientras Hitomi cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Me he comportado como una idiota – Murmuró Flavia pasados unos minutos – Lo lamento.

Hitomi dejó caer los brazos, nunca se esperó que Flavia fuese la primera en ceder, la conocía de sobra y sabía que podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza antes de admitir que había errado.

\- Tampoco me he portado bien contigo – Le dijo Hitomi finalmente, Flavia la miró y sus ojos violetas parecían estar a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Podemos olvidar lo que ha sucedido? – Notaba una vena de verdadero arrepentimiento en la voz de Flavia, parecía que el haberse perdido todo un día en la ciudad le había hecho entrar en razón.

\- Claro, ya sé que puedes ser tan terca – Le dijo Hitomi a modo de perdón, Flavia sonrió negando con la cabeza, todo había quedado como un mal trago pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío placentero al recordar el contacto que tuvo ésa tarde con el cuerpo de Allen, en verdad le atraía ése hombre pero había tenido todo el camino para pensar en las consecuencias que podría acarrear si seguía sus impulsos, se sacó la idea de la cabeza y volvió a poner atención en los competidores que estaban a punto de terminar sus presentaciones.

\- ¡Qué desagradable! – Selene no pudo evitar su molestia al ver que las princesas Deidara y Leila habían llegado a ocupar el palco junto a ellas, venían acompañadas de sus pajes y de dos damas de compañía, al llegar las miraron con desprecio y se sentaron haciendo gala de su posición – Son tan viscerales.

\- No he hablado con Deidara, solamente me he topado con Leila en varias ocasiones – Dijo Hitomi con un suspiro tratando de no mirarlas.

\- Pues no es mejor que su hermana, llegó a la casa cuando Allen estaba en la Luna Fantasma y quiso mandar como si fuera la señora, dijo que ella y Allen se casarían ¿puedes imaginar a mi hermano con ésa mujer tan prepotente?

Hitomi no tuvo tiempo de responder gracias a la fanfarria de trompetas y cuernos que señalaban el inicio de las contiendas, un maestro de ceremonias apareció a un costado del palco real y con voz potente anunció el comienzo de la tarde con las carreras de caballos, Hitomi suspiró pensando que al menos sería una competencia rápida.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde te metiste hace rato? – Le preguntó Hitomi a Flavia mirando a los jinetes salir a galope tendido para completar las vueltas de la competencia.

\- Estaba en el bosque de los Dioses, tenía mucho qué documentar y no había tenido tiempo – Hitomi sintió una mirada clavada sobre ella y al buscar de dónde provenía se topó con los ojos de Leila, lanzaban chispas de odio y pensó en lo parecidos que eran a los de su abuelo.

\- No le agradas ni un poco – Dijo Flavia sin quitar la vista del frente – Te ha estado viendo así desde que llegaron.

\- A mí tampoco me agrada.

\- Eso es algo que tienen en común, te diría que el amor por Van también pero ella no lo quiere, solamente te detesta porque sabe que si te lo propones le puedes quitar al rey con un chasquido de dedos.

\- No seas tonta, yo no puedo hacer eso.

\- Claro que puedes, solamente que no te lo has propuesto, llévalo a tu cama, pasa la noche con él y verás cómo cancela la boda.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes los problemas que aparecerían si hago eso? – Flavia alzó los hombros y una ola de gritos inundó el estadio cuando terminó la carrera siendo el vencedor un jinete joven de cara pecosa más delgado y pequeño que Selene. Hitomi miró a Van y aplaudía desganado mientras cuchicheaba algo con Dryden.

\- No puedo creer que uno de los mozos de cuadra haya ganado – Dijo Selene sin dejar de ver al muchacho mientras le entregaban una bolsa de cuero repleta de monedas y una rosa de zafiro tan grande que apenas le cabía en la mano, el chico la alzó mostrándola al público que gritaba eufórico, miró su premio y apurándose salió de la arena por la puerta de los combatientes.

"Y"

\- Sujétalo bien – Ordenó Allen al escudero que le estaba ayudando a cerrar las correas de su traje de cuero, el muchacho sentía cómo sus manos temblaban, la sola presencia del general lo cohibía y ponía nervioso, ésa mañana él había sido designado para ser su ayudante durante las competencias y ya había cometido su primer error al jalar por accidente la larga trenza que el General había tejido con su cabello. Cuando Allen sintió que las correas se habían ajustado bien ciñéndolo comprobó que el trabajo del muchacho estaba bien hecho.

\- ¿Podemos pasar? – Allen se giró para encontrarse de frente con Dalsen y Kario que habían entrado a su tienda - ¿Ya estás listo para el combate?

Allen asintió ante la pregunta de Kario y recibió su sable de las manos del muchacho nervioso que intentaba ayudarlo.

\- Aún falta un rato para las competencias de espadas, están jugando a arrojar troncos – Le dijo Dalsen sentándose en un taburete frente a una mesa, tomó la jarra de vino que estaba encima y se sirvió una copa – Vas a competir contra los Sarish.

\- ¿Cómo está tan seguro? – Preguntó Allen quitándole importancia a las palabras de Dalsen.

\- ¿Ya viste el tamaño de esos hombres? Van a terminar con todos los competidores y los tendrás para ti solo – Se burló Kario sentándose junto a su hermano y lo imitó sirviéndose vino.

\- Son competencias individuales Allen, pero en caso de que necesites ayuda con gusto entraré a la arena para apoyarte – Dalsen se sacó la espada que traía en su cinto y se la mostró a Allen, la hoja brillaba como si estuviera viva e inmediatamente reconoció el material.

\- Es acero élfico - Allen se sentía sorprendido al ver un arma de ése tipo, jamás en toda su vida se había topado con una espada hecha de acero élfico labrada en las entrañas de la tierra, Dalsen se la ofreció y él la aceptó sintiendo su fuerza – No es la misma que me mostro al entrar a Fanelia.

\- No, ésta es Balmung y es solamente para competencias o batallas, las otras que tenemos son de acero simple. Mira la empuñadura, según la leyenda éstas espadas tienen un hueso de demonio – Allen obedeció mirando el intrincado grabado de la empuñadura y en medio de las florituras de una rama de vid vio un pedazo de hueso blanco y bien pulido que estaba perfectamente incrustado en el diseño.

\- Quedan pocas en Gaea– Terció Kario apurando su copa de vino – Ésta es Hrunting y la de Anteras es Gram – Kario desenvainó su espada y se la mostró a Allen, él las miraba maravillado sintiéndose afortunado de poder ver el legendario acero élfico.

\- ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta de venir con nosotros a Morkab? Te quiero como mi mano derecha Allen y como tal te mereces una espada de éstas, Nothung te espera en el salón de armas y está lista para que la uses cuando sea necesario – Allen sonrió pensando en la espada legendaria que le estaban ofreciendo, ser príncipe consorte y la mano derecha del príncipe Dalsen, era mucho más de lo que un simple soldado jamás se atrevería a soñar pero negando con la cabeza le devolvió la espada a su dueño.

\- Muchas gracias majestad, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – Dalsen guardó su espada dentro de la funda y posó una mano elegante sobre el hombro de Allen.

\- Aún tengo algunos días para convencerte – Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la tienda seguido por su hermano.

\- Son espadas impresionantes señor – Le dijo el escudero con voz tímida, había estado atento a todo y sus ojos brillaron al ver el acero élfico – Me encantaría tener una.

\- Hay cosas más importantes que una espada – Le contestó Allen y el chico se apresuró a echarle su capa encima de los hombros.

"Y"

\- ¿Acaso no es el leñador que nos lleva la madera para la chimenea? – Preguntó Selene al ver a un hombretón de tupida barba pelirroja cargando un gran tronco para arrojarlo metros más adelante, su doncella se sonrojó y asintió apenada.

\- Sí señorita, es Milar – Le dijo ella y miró cómo el gigante pelirrojo festejaba al haber lanzado su carga más lejos que todos los demás competidores, no había duda de quién era el vencedor y se golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado en señal de victoria, el maestro de ceremonias lo declaró vencedor entre el grito eufórico del público.

\- …Y viene hacia acá – Murmuro Hitomi al ver que el hombre se acercaba a su palco dando zancadas fuertes que dejaban marcadas sus pisadas sobre la arena, el silencio se asentó sobre los espectadores y le sorpresa fue mayor cuando al estar frente a la doncella de Selene le ofreció la gran rosa de zafiro que se había ganado.

Selene, Hitomi y Flavia la miraron con la boca abierta mientras que ella sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello asentía aceptando la joya, el público aplaudió en medio de una rechifla y el leñador besó las manos de la doncella a manera de despedida para salir por la puerta de los competidores.

\- Y… ¿Cuándo pensabas darnos la noticia? – Preguntó Selene saliendo de su sorpresa.

\- Lo lamento mucho señorita – Se disculpó la doncella como si hubiera hecho algo malo – Me dijo que competiría para poder ganar algo de dinero y casarnos, pero como no era seguro el que fuera vencedor no me atrevía a decirles nada.

\- A Allen le va a dar mucho gusto, no tienes por qué disculparte – La tranquilizó Selene y le tomó una mano apretándola en señal de amistad.

\- ¿Puedo ver la rosa? – Preguntó Hitomi y la doncella se la entregó sin rechistar, Hitomi la observó y tenía un color azul profundo tan oscuro que parecía negro, se la pasó a Flavia y ésta la hizo girar entre sus manos viendo los cortes de la piedra.

\- Baratija – Escucharon la voz de Deidara que no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

\- Te encantaría que Allen te diera una de éstas ¿No es cierto? Pues no creo que te dé ni el excremento de su caballo – Los pajes y las damas de compañía abrieron la boca sorprendidos por el atrevimiento de la hermana del General en contra de la princesa de Morkab, Deidara apretó los labios y miró en otra dirección enfurecida. Hitomi y Flavia ahogaron una risilla burlona y le devolvieron la rosa a la doncella.

\- ¡El día de hoy su majestad el rey Van de Fanelia en su infinita benevolencia indultará o castigará a los criminales que han sido apresados durante los últimos días, se escucharán sus cargos y se decidirán sus castigos de acuerdo a la magnitud de su delito! - El maestro de ceremonias hablaba a voz en cuello y el público aplaudió festivo, el castigo de los delincuentes era algo que esperaban con ansias cada año. Una de las puertas laterales de la arena se abrió y aparecieron cuatro guardias que llevaban en ristra a un grupo de hombres encadenados.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Flavia sin dejar de ver a un ser híbrido que caminaba en dos patas pero tenía el cuerpo peludo y la cabeza de algún tipo de can.

\- Es un hombre hiena, lo detuvieron hace cinco semanas, hizo algo terrible en una granja a las afueras de la ciudad – Le contestó Selene escondiendo el rostro detrás de su abanico.

\- Es repugnante – Dijo Flavia y casi estuvo segura de que ésa criatura pudo escucharla a pesar de la distancia y del ruido porque giró la cabeza y frunciendo el hocico le mostró sus colmillos afilados en un gesto amenazante.

Van se levantó de su trono y se puso cerca de la baranda - ¿Cuáles son los cargos de los que se les acusan a estos hombres? – Preguntó y el paje haciendo una reverencia desenrolló un pergamino donde estaban los nombres y cargos de los que se culpaba a cada prisionero.

\- Ionas Argesh, culpable de robar en el mercado – El hombre andrajoso fue empujado por un guardia para quedar un paso al frente de los demás.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – El culpado miró a Van con miedo y no se atrevía a abrir la boca, el guardia le dio un empujón y lo obligó a hablar.

\- Robé dos panes majestad… Para alimentar a mis hijos que están enfermos, mi cosecha se perdió y no tenía dinero para alimentarlos, no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿No sabías qué hacer? Todas las semanas tengo una audiencia en el castillo, debiste venir a verme para exponer tu caso – Van llamó al paje con un dedo e intercambió un par de palabras con él.

\- Queda indultado de todos los cargos – Declaró el paje y el prisionero respiró aliviado – El rey cubrirá el costo de lo que robaste pero deberás trabajar dos semanas en las caballerizas para cubrir tu deuda, mañana acudirá un tesorero a tu granja para valuar lo que perdiste en tu cosecha.

\- ¡Viva Van el misericordioso! – Gritó alguien entre el público y los demás asistentes comenzaron a corearlo, el prisionero se dejó caer de rodillas frente al palco de Van y agradeció la indulgencia del rey, Hitomi se sorprendió al ver el buen juicio de Van y la manera en que había madurado para guiar a su pueblo; poco a poco los demás prisioneros comenzaron a pasar, algunos fueron indultados, otros condenados a pasar tiempo en las mazmorras y los más graves quedaron para el final y entre ellos estaba el hombre hiena que espumaba por la boca.

\- ¡Urien el hombre Hiena, acusado de irrumpir en la granja de Hegon Irmel, asesino de la familia entera, violó y devoró a la hija menor y a la esposa de Hegon además de descuartizar los caballos y tratar de vender la carne en el pueblo! – Todo el público guardó silencio esperando escuchar el veredicto del rey.

\- Ni siquiera te preguntaré si eres culpable o inocente o por qué lo hiciste – Le dijo Van con furia en su voz – Pelearás en la representación de la batalla de los Djinn y si sales vivo, lo cual lo dudo mucho, yo mismo te cortaré la cabeza.

El público rugió satisfecho con la sentencia y lo volvió a hacer otras ocho veces más cuando los demás prisioneros acusados de homicidio, violación y robo grave recibieron el mismo tipo de sentencia, era algo esperado para darle sabor a las competencias.

\- ¿Qué es eso de la batalla de los Djinn? – Preguntó Hitomi a Selene pero ésta alzó los hombros desconociendo la respuesta.

\- Ustedes sí que son ignorantes – Les dijo Leila desde su asiento – Es la batalla en la que peleó mi abuelo contra los genios de arena, obviamente esos asesinos serán los genios y saldrán los guerreros de Morkab a matarlos como lo hizo mi abuelo hace más de cincuenta años.

\- Gracias por responder la pregunta que nadie te hizo – Le dijo Flavia con voz irritada, Leila entornó los ojos y la miró con fastidio.

\- Más te vale que encuentres un lugar en donde vivir porque después de que me case con Van no habrá ningún lugar para ti en Fanelia.

\- Será divertido ver que tengas un lugar en la cama del rey – Se burló Flavia y Leila se levantó de su asiento furiosa, lo único que tenía a su alcance era un abanico que intentó arrojarle en la cara a ésa pordiosera pero uno de los pajes la detuvo.

\- Ya vendrá su momento cuando sea reina – Le sugirió a la princesa y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse nuevamente.

Los prisioneros fueron desencadenados y un soldado les entregó una espada de madera roma a cada uno, las tomaron y se amontonaron en el centro de la arena mientras el maestro de ceremonias se arreglaba la túnica - ¡Hace cincuenta años el gran rey Merab combatió las legiones de genios de arena que asolaron sus tierras, la batalla duró ciento tres días con sus noches en las que el rey no desfalleció y dándole ánimos a sus guerreros luchó incansable hasta derrotar a las huestes enemigas, éste día en su honor y en celebración al compromiso de su majestad el rey Van de Fanelia les traemos para su diversión, la representación de la batalla contra los Djinn! – Las puertas laterales de la arena se abrieron dejando salir a una gran cantidad de guerreros de Morkab que montaban sus caballos con pezuñas de cristal, iban ataviados con armaduras y cascos decorados con plumas, cada uno llevaba una espada y una lanza y cabalgaron rodeando la arena recibiendo los gritos del público, los condenados los miraban con terror sabiéndose desprotegidos y en notoria desventaja.

Allen apareció por la puerta de los luchadores y solamente se limitó a mirar el espectáculo, por un momento cruzó la mirada con el hombre hiena que le gruñía a los caballos con furia, ésa criatura mitad humano y mitad animal clavó sus ojos rabiosos en él y luego miró el palco donde se encontraba Selene, Allen reprimió un escalofrío pero tuvo un mal presentimiento con aquella criatura.

\- ¿Ya comenzó la masacre? – Preguntó Kario que había aparecido junto a Allen, Dalsen estaba cerca de él enfundando su mano dentro de un guante de piel para arquería.

\- A punto – Contestó Allen y acto seguido, siguiendo las órdenes de uno de los capitanes los soldados de Morkab se lanzaron contra los criminales, las espadas brillaron tiñendo la arena de rojo al clavarse en las carnes de los hombres que sin ningún entrenamiento militar corrían de un lado a otro presas del miedo, el público celebraba cada vez que un criminal caía y los abucheaba cuando lograban esquivar una estocada de las espadas.

El hombre hiena había librado dos golpes y buscaba un punto de fuga por donde escapar, sabía que no lo haría solo así que poniéndose en cuatro patas corrió esquivando las coces de los caballos que trataron de arrollarlo para detenerlo. Cruzó tan rápido como pudo la arena y más allá divisó a una chica rubia y delicada sumamente parecida al General de Fanelia, sabía que era la hermana de ése hombre que lo había enviado a uno de los calabozos así que sin pensárselo mucho se arrojó hacia el palco para atacarla.

Allen vio todo como un espectador, no le había quitado los ojos de encima a ése híbrido pero no lo había considerado como una amenaza importante al estar rodeado por todos los soldados de Morkab que se habían ofrecido de voluntarios en la representación, pero cuando lo vio correr en cuatro patas dirigiéndose directamente al palco donde estaban Selene, Hitomi y Flavia sintió cómo su sangre se heló, él estaba al otro extremo de la arena y jamás lo alcanzaría para detenerlo, de un saltó se encaramó en el barandal y vio el miedo en los ojos de su hermana cuando lo tuvo a centímetros de ella.

Su primera reacción fue correr para auxiliarla pero apenas había dado un paso adelante cuando el hombre hiena se tensó al recibir una flecha que le atravesó la nuca dejando salir la punta por su boca, cayó rígido de espaldas sobre la arena y un caballo le pasó por encima quebrando sus huesos, Allen dirigió la vista al punto de dónde provenía la saeta y encima de él donde estaban los asientos de los reyes vio a Anteras de pie y aún tenía el arco en su mano.

Anteras lo miró y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, Allen la contestó en agradecimiento y apresurándose se aproximó hasta el palco donde estaba su hermana, subió los escalones de dos en dos y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien Selene? – Le preguntó mientras su doncella la abanicaba, un sirviente llegó llevando consigo una charola de vino, Allen se apresuró a servirle una copa y se la puso en sus manos temblorosas.

\- Estoy bien, solamente me sorprendió, no lo esperaba – Le dio un traguito a la copa de vino, poco a poco el color regresaba a sus mejillas mientras Hitomi se encargaba de ver que su pulso no acelerara más.

\- Creo que nadie se lo esperaba – Allen acarició el cabello de su hermana sintiendo que la tensión comenzaba a relajarse, si Anteras no hubiera estado al tanto no quería ni imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado con aquella bestia, miró hacia la arena y ya se llevaban los cadáveres de los delincuentes siendo arrastrados con cuerdas sujetas a sus pies - ¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres volver a casa para que te recuestes?

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien – Lo tranquilizo ella y Allen terminó por aceptar que su hermana era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

\- Bien, debo regresar pero si te sientes mal por favor vuelve a casa – Selene le sonrió a su hermano para tranquilizarlo, Allen dio la media vuelta para volver con los demás competidores y al pasar cerca del palco de las princesas de Morkab escuchó la voz chillona de Deidara.

\- Yo también me asusté mucho General, ésa bestia era en verdad aterradora – Allen se detuvo suspirando y miró a la princesa que le dirigía una mirada coqueta.

\- Será mejor que se retire a descansar – Le contestó Allen y sin más se apresuró a bajar los escalones para volver a su lugar.

\- Buen intento princesita – Deidara miró con odio a Flavia mientras ésta le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

\- Espera a que sea reina y se le borrará ésa sonrisa idiota de la cara – Le prometió Leila a su hermana con voz baja y ésta se sintió un poco esperanzada.

"Y"

\- Fui tan descuidado – Se culpó Allen a sí mismo estando nuevamente dentro de su tienda, caminaba como una bestia enfurecida de un lado al otro mientras su escudero lo miraba temeroso desde un rincón – No me quiero ni imaginar qué hubiese ocurrido si no fuera por el rey Anteras.

\- No es correcto que te tortures por eso es algo que no pudiste prever – El rey Anteras se había acercado hasta la tienda acompañado por los príncipes Kario y Dalsen, ambos se quedaron haciendo guardia en la puerta mientras su primo entraba al interior fresco.

\- Pero usted sí lo previó – Alegó Allen reprochándose su descuido.

\- Cuando el hombre hiena fue presentado para su juicio pedí que me llevaran mi arco, ésas criaturas no mueren sin dar batalla, no es que esperara el ataque pero sé que no trataría de irse limpio – Allen apretó los labios sin sentirse más tranquilo o menos culpable - ¿Te das cuenta de que podemos apoyarte a ti y a tu hermana como una familia? Jamás hubiera permitido que le hicieran daño, sé lo importante que es para ti.

\- Le agradezco su preocupación majestad.

\- Créeme que es una preocupación sincera, ustedes podrían ser parte de nuestra familia y como tal los amaremos incondicionalmente – Allen apenas pudo contener el girar los ojos, ya estaba más que cansado de la cantaleta de convertirse en parte de la realeza de Morkab – Creo que las peleas con espadas van a comenzar y tú participarás, estaré apoyándote desde mi palco.

\- Debo ir a mi lugar – El escudero le pasó el sable a Allen y después de sujetárselo al cinto salió acompañado por el rey Anteras. Fuera estaban Kario y Dalsen mirando a los guerreros Sarish que practicaban sus estocadas entre ellos.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte Allen – Le dijo Anteras al ver a los hombres peleando a dos manos con los mandobles – Tu ventaja será tu velocidad, ellos a pesar de ser fuertes, sus movimientos pueden ser lentos al manejar dos espadas de ése tamaño, pero un golpe de ellas puede ser letal, cuida tus pies.

\- Así lo haré majestad, gracias – Allen se dirigió a la puerta de luchadores mientras Anteras enfilaba hacia el palco real, habría cuatro competencias de espadas y los dos últimos luchadores que quedaran como finalistas se enfrentarían para ganar el premio.

\- ¿Le darás la rosa a tu hermana? – Preguntó Kario parándose cerca de Allen, miraban a través de la puerta a los trabajadores que limpiaban rápidamente la arena y quitaban los restos de sangre y carne como mejor podían.

\- Si gano quizás lo haga – Le contestó Allen sonando no muy interesado aunque en realidad la idea de ganar ya había pasado por su mente y no creía darle la rosa a su hermana ése año, ya tenía una colección de ellas y no creía que echara de menos una – Y usted majestad ¿Piensa quedarse con la rosa?

\- No, ya tengo planes para ella – Le contestó Kario y apuntó con la barbilla hacia el palco donde estaba sentada Hitomi junto con su hermana, un sentimiento de rechazo se le atoró en la garganta a Allen.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que le interesa Selene? – Allen lanzo la pregunta al aire tanteando el terreno por donde pisaba, Kario lo miró frunciendo el ceño y negó con la cabeza divertido.

\- Selene es encantadora pero no es mi tipo, por ése lado puedes estar tranquilo, tú y yo nunca seremos cuñados, bien, espero que ganes en la competencia – Se despidió Kario y se alejó para ir a ver las luchas en una zona de espectadores, Dalsen se aproximó después de haber estado viendo el entrenamiento de los competidores que participarían en arquería.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? Espero que no te haya molestado – Le preguntó a Allen cuando notó que tenía la vista fija en Kario que se alejaba.

\- No, no hay ningún problema.

\- Puede ser un cabeza dura, pero créeme, no es un mal hombre – Justificó a Kario al tiempo que la fanfarria sonaba llamando a los participantes a que tomaran su lugar en la arena – Ten cuidado con los sarish, estoy seguro de que te tocará pelear contra alguno de ellos, te veré más tarde para celebrar tu victoria en el castillo.

"Y"

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida – Le preguntó Hitomi a Flavia al verla agachada y sudorosa.

\- Creo que nunca había visto nada parecido y mucho menos tantos muertos.

\- No fueron tantos como el año pasado – Le dijo Selene en un fallido intento de calmarla, ella ya había recuperado la compostura y esperaba impaciente por ver a su hermano. Hitomi no se sorprendió por la sangre fría de Selene, quizás en alguna parte de su memoria aún quedarán vestigios del comportamiento sádico de Dilandau.

\- Pronto lo superarás – Le dijo Hitomi a tono de broma pero fue interrumpida por la fanfarria que anunciaba a los competidores, los ocho espadachines entraron a la arena y el corazón de Hitomi dio un vuelo a ver a Allen entre ellos, se pararon frente al palco real y saludaron a los reyes, el maestro de ceremonias bajó llevando consigo una bolsa de lona gruesa y poniéndola frente a cada competidor los instó a que cuatro de ellos metieran la mano y sacaran un pedazo de papel con el nombre de su contrincante escrito en él, una vez que cada uno tuvo el nombre de su rival se lo entregaron al maestro de ceremonias y éste lo escribió en una pizarra que llevaba bajo el brazo.

\- ¡Cada competidor tiene ahora a su contrincante! – Anunció el maestro de ceremonias a voz en cuello, el silencio se asentó en la arena y todos aguardaron expectantes el saber contra quién lucharía cada participante - ¡En la primera ronda Gergen de Irandria competirá contra Mayuk el Sarish! – Hitomi observó a los dos participantes que avanzaban al frente, el guerrero Sarish era mucho más alto y fuerte que su contrincante que más parecía un proxeneta en lugar de un espadachín, llevaba el bigote bien recortado y encerado y su casco descubierto tenía una ridícula pluma de color violeta que hacía juego con su capa.

\- No creo que le gane al sarish – Murmuró Rinda mirando la notoria ventaja del guerrero con media cara enmascarada.

\- ¡Mandrel Geofas contra Bembel Hiton! – Los dos hombres pasaron al frente, uno tenía la cara completamente tatuada mientras que el otro usaba una cota de malla sobre ropa de cuero tachonada en acero.

\- ¡Allen Schezar contra Daleo el Sarish – Parecía que eso era lo que el público estaba esperando porque estalló un rugido feroz que fue creciendo en las gradas de la arena, los dos competidores pasaron al frente y la gente empezó a golpear el piso de las gradas con los pies aumentando el ruido atronador, Hitomi miró a Selene y estaba pálida viendo a su hermano.

\- No te preocupes Selene, estará bien, ya lo verás, Allen es un gran guerrero.

\- Eso espero Hitomi, esos hombres se ven tan feroces – Selene le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a Hitomi y continuaron atentas a los siguientes luchadores.

\- ¡Niria Jolosh contra Zora el Gegero! – La rechifla comenzó cuando la mujer vestida con pieles de lobo pasó al frente llevando una cimitarra bien afilada en la mano izquierda, su aspecto era salvaje y amenazador con la cara pintada con líneas carmesíes.

\- No me imaginé que participaran mujeres – Comento Flavia interesada mientras dibujaba trazos rápidos sobre el papel que tenía guardado en la alforja.

\- A veces lo hacen, pero ninguna ha ganado antes, los competidores que llegan son muy fuertes y varios están curtidos en la guerra y aunque ella ganara en ésta ronda seguramente competirá contra un sarish y ahí terminará todo.

\- ¿Son batallas a muerte Selene? – Preguntó Hitomi después de haber escuchado la explicación de la hermana de Allen, ella frunció los labios y alzó los hombros.

\- Algunas veces, las espadas son verdaderas al igual que las peleas, ya han sucedido accidentes en el pasado, espero que no haya ninguno éste año.

Hitomi guardó silencio sopesando las palabras de Selene, Van llamó al maestro de ceremonias y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con él éste regresó a la arena - ¡Su majestad el rey Van ha permitido que los guerreros que compitan contra los sarish tengan una doble espada o un escudo si así lo desean ya que se encuentran en clara desventaja contra sus contrincantes, serán libres de elegir el arma que deseen y en la que sean más hábiles! – Dos escuderos entraron veloces a la arena, cada uno llevaba dos escudos y dos espadas que le ofrecieron a Allen y al dandy con el casco de pluma morada, él se abalanzó inmediatamente sobre una de las espadas mientras Allen tomó un escudo.

"Y"

\- ¿No te preocupa que le suceda algo a Allen? – Preguntó Dryden después de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino frío.

\- Allen puede contra ése contrincante y contra cualquier otro – Le contestó Van quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Su general es inteligente Van – Escuchó la voz melosa de Merab, tenía una pierna huesuda cruzada sobre la otra y comía uvas despreocupadamente – Yo hubiera elegido el escudo también, ofrece protección y también es un arma, no creo que el tal Gergen aguanté ni dos golpes con esos mandobles.

\- No es conveniente subestimar al enemigo majestad – Comentó Dryden tratando de callar a Merab.

\- Claro que no, pero en éste caso no es subestimar al enemigo sino ser realista con las oportunidades de cada quien – Dryden prefirió guardar silencio, en cierta forma y aunque le disgustara admitirlo, Merab tenía razón, el luchador de la pluma morada no tenía grandes oportunidades de vencer a un guerrero Sarish.

\- Y díganme muchachos – Continuó hablando Merab dirigiéndose a su nieto y a Van - ¿Su pelea va a ser real o fingida nada más para darle el gusto al público?

Van frunció el ceño y miró nuevamente al frente, hizo una seña con la mano y los dos competidores que pelearían primero tomaron sus posiciones en la arena, cuando estuvieron listos sonó el ruido metálico del gong dando por iniciada la lucha para el disfrute del público que rugía eufórico – El pueblo solamente quiere divertirse, no veo por qué deba ser una pelea a muerte.

\- ¡Claro que no muchacho! – Soltó Merab en medio de una carcajada – Pero que cada quien se deje dar un buen par de golpes emocionará más al público.

Anteras solamente escuchaba a su abuelo hablar, cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser mal interpretada y aún guardaba gran recelo sobre el comportamiento del anciano, estudió la danza previa que estaban haciendo los luchadores en la arena, el contrincante de la pluma movía los pies de un lado al otro midiendo la destreza de su contrario que hacía girar ambos mandobles con lentitud listo para asestar la primera estocada.

\- ¿Qué opina rey Anteras? – Preguntó Van sacando al hombre de sus cavilaciones, el estadio estalló en un grito cuando el sarish repelió el primer movimiento de su contrario que trató de darle una tajada en el brazo, le respondió el ataque con un golpe en el escudo lo que hizo que el hombrecillo se tambaleara echándose hacia atrás, ése fue solamente el inicio de una cadena de desgracias para él ya que el sarish aprovechando su guardia baja arremetió a dos manos contra él mientras trataba de protegerse bajo el escudo que pronto no sería más que astillas.

\- Un poco de diversión para la gente no estará mal – Le contestó Anteras quitando la vista de la arena, Van tenía la mandíbula recargada contra su puño derecho y las piernas estiradas de manera irreverente, asintió sin interés y miró la pelea que estaba a punto de terminar, el sarish había hecho caer a su oponente y éste solamente giraba sobre sí mismo evitando los golpes de los mandobles, su escudo había desaparecido de su brazo y ahora estaba regado hecho astillas por toda la arena junto con su casco que había caído en medio de la revuelta. Al parecer había sido suficiente para colmar la paciencia del sarish ya que arrojó sus mandobles al piso y tomando el casco caído se abalanzó sobre el hombre que estaba en el suelo y lo asestó un golpe en la cara con el casco, le siguieron dos golpes más que hicieron crujir los huesos del oponente y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba inconsciente lo soltó fastidiado, arrojó el casco sobre él, recuperó sus armas y se alejó furioso.

\- Su General va a tener problemas – Murmuró Merab sin quitarle los ojos de encima al sarish que se acercaba al maestro de ceremonias, lo hizo a un lado con un fuerte empujón y sin miramientos salió de la arena enfurecido sin esperar a que se le declarara vencedor.

\- Allen es muy hábil, confío plenamente en sus habilidades.

\- Por supuesto y estoy seguro de que su oponente sabe muy bien a lo que se enfrenta – Merab tomó otro racimo de uvas y comenzó a comerlo mientras la siguiente pelea comenzaba.

"Y"

Selene entrecerró los ojos cuando los dientes del hombre tatuado salieron volando sobre la arena al recibir un golpe con el puño de acero de su oponente, cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que hubo perdido su espada mientras que el otro aprovechó para mandarla lejos de una patada, estaba desarmado y antes de que el contrario pudiera asestar un golpe para terminarlo, éste levantó las manos en señal de rendición; el público abucheó con ganas, a nadie le gustaba ver a cobardes peleando en la arena.

\- Fue bastante decepcionante – Murmuró la doncella de Selene viendo cómo los dos contrincantes salían del lugar de la lucha, la cuadrilla de limpieza entró inmediatamente para levantar las armas abandonadas y echar aserrín y más arena limpia sobre la sangre fresca. En cuanto hubieron terminado el maestro de ceremonias anunció a los dos nuevos luchadores, la mujer de aspecto salvaje entró junto con su oponente que era un muchacho apenas salido de la pubertad, saludaron a los reyes y en cuanto hubo sonado el gong la mujer se lanzó a dar estocadas violentas contra el muchacho que las esquivaba en movimientos que semejaban una danza. En un descuido de la mujer, el chico giró sobre sí mismo y sujetándole la mano a ella le dio una tajada profunda en el hombro, la mujer se echó hacia atrás tambaleando mientras que sus ojos reflejaban la sorpresa de lo ocurrido.

\- Ataca sin orden ni lógica ¿Qué estaba esperando? – Hitomi escuchó las palabras de Selene, trataba de sonar tranquila pero en su voz se reflejaba el nerviosismo de la espera por la pelea de Allen; los aplausos retumbaron cuando la mujer salvaje recibió un nuevo corte en la pierna y ahora la sangre escurría por su cuerpo manchando las pieles de lobo de un color carmesí intenso, el muchacho espero tranquilo a que ella hiciera un nuevo movimiento y cuando éste llegó fue rápido y contundente.

Hubo un silencio denso seguido de una exclamación de incredulidad, en un movimiento ágil y rápido la mujer salvaje encajó su cimitarra en el vientre del chico, éste la sujetó mirando el mango que sobresalía de la herida y la mujer con furia hizo girar su arma abriendo aún más la herida, jaló con fuerza y los intestinos del chico salieron en una cascada roja en donde se le fue la vida.

Gritos de horror de varias mujeres y exclamaciones de asco prevalecieron en las tribunas, Van se había congelado al ver semejante saña, miró a sus compañeros y todos tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa pintada en sus caras, el espectáculo había resultado morboso y más que grotesco. La mujer gritó eufórica por su victoria y de respuesta no obtuvo nada más que silencio, miró a su oponente caído y sonriendo salió de la arena.

"Y"

Hitomi se cubrió la boca tapando su expresión de sorpresa, vio a los lados y sus compañeras miraban todo con expresión aterrada - ¿Es esto normal? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz, Selene negó con la cabeza sin poder hablar.

\- El año pasado murió un chico que cayó del caballo en las carreras y no pudo soltarse del estribo y un hombre salió herido cuando fue alcanzado por una flecha pero nunca había pasado algo tan cruel – Murmuró la doncella de Selene que pálida y nerviosa no era capaz de quitar los ojos del cuerpo del chico. Una cuadrilla entró a la arena llevando una camilla y después de envolver al chico en una sábana blanca que pronto cambió su color a rojo, lo alejaron de la vista del público.

"Y"

\- No hacía falta que hicieras eso – La voz de Allen hizo que la mujer salvaje diera un respingo por la sorpresa, se había sentado fuera de su tienda y se limpiaba las heridas con un trapo empapado en vino caliente, se giró y encontró al General de Fanelia que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba parado muy erguido y su mano descansaba sobre el puño de su espada – Ése nivel de violencia no era necesario, tuviste mucha suerte de no terminar en el lugar de ése muchacho.

Incluso en su pueblo que se encontraba en las montañas altas se contaban historias sobre el General de Fanelia y del rey dragón, las adolescentes fantaseaban con ellos mientras que los hombres anhelaban cruzar la espadas con ésas leyendas, pero ella tenía ahora al famoso General Schezar apenas a un metro de distancia, su cabello dorado bien sujeto en una trenza prieta lanzaba chispas de oro bajo el sol, la piel pálida, la nariz afilada y la barba bien afeitada le daban un aire de aristócrata en lugar de soldado, era todo lo contrario a los hombres endurecidos bajo el sol y de manos callosas que vivían en su aldea y sin esperarlo una oleada de calor ascendió desde su estómago hasta su cara, se sintió desorientada ya que jamás había atravesado por ésa confusión tan extraña, abrió la boca para contestar las palabras de Allen pero de su garganta solamente salió un balbuceó al que el General respondió arqueando una ceja en señal de fastidio. Los tambores retumbaron en la arena y sin decirle nada más el General se alejó para su batalla. Ella parpadeó confundida, poco a poco la molestia fue apoderándose de ella y arrojó el trapo lo más lejos que pudo.

"Y"

N/A Listo el nuevo capítulo, me disculpo nuevamente por el retraso pero a causa de varias situaciones personales no me ha sido posible escribir tanto como quisiera.

Con respecto a la molestia generalizada por el capítulo anterior pues lamento que no haya sido del gusto de todos, así es como la historia pinta en mi cabeza y si no les gusta Flavia pues tengo que decirles que a mí me ha llegado a desesperar su personaje varias veces pero así es como lo ideé así como los otros personajes nuevo que han ido apareciendo en la historia.

Siendo sincera no sé cuándo tendré listo el nuevo capítulo, quizás en un par de semanas aunque espero que sea en menos tiempo, es un gusto como siempre leer sus comentarios y opiniones y espero seguir haciéndolo durante un rato porque ésta historia está muy lejos de terminar. 

Fanawen.


	23. Desprecio

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**DESPRECIO**

_Para Karla, mi querida Beta Reader, no sé qué haría sin el apoyo y las ideas que he recibido de tu parte para poder continuar ésta historia._

"Y"

\- No hacía falta que hicieras eso – La voz de Allen hizo que la mujer salvaje diera un respingo por la sorpresa, se había sentado fuera de su tienda y se limpiaba las heridas con un trapo empapado en vino caliente, se giró y encontró al General de Fanelia que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba parado muy erguido y su mano descansaba sobre el puño de su espada – Ése nivel de violencia no era necesario, tuviste mucha suerte de no terminar en el lugar de ése muchacho.

Incluso en su pueblo que se encontraba en las montañas altas se contaban historias sobre el General de Fanelia y del rey dragón, las adolescentes fantaseaban con ellos mientras que los hombres anhelaban cruzar la espadas con ésas leyendas, pero ella tenía ahora al famoso General Schezar apenas a un metro de distancia, su cabello dorado bien sujeto en una trenza prieta lanzaba chispas de oro bajo el sol, la piel pálida, la nariz afilada y la barba bien afeitada le daban un aire de aristócrata en lugar de soldado, era todo lo contrario a los hombres endurecidos bajo el sol y de manos callosas que vivían en su aldea y sin esperarlo una oleada de calor ascendió desde su estómago hasta su cara, se sintió desorientada ya que jamás había atravesado por ésa confusión tan extraña, abrió la boca para contestar las palabras de Allen pero de su garganta solamente salió un balbuceó al que el General respondió arqueando una ceja en señal de fastidio. Los tambores retumbaron en la arena y sin decirle nada más el General se alejó para su batalla. Ella parpadeó confundida, poco a poco la molestia fue apoderándose de ella y arrojó el trapo lo más lejos que pudo.

"Y"

La multitud bramó a voz en cuello cuando Allen detuvo el primer ataque del sarish, el golpe con el mandoble de aquella montaña humana hizo que se le acalambrara el brazo hasta la altura del hombro pero no bajo la guardia, cualquier paso en falso que diera en ése momento marcaría su derrota o victoria. Trató de calcular los movimientos de aquél hombre que avanzaba lenta pero firmemente y pronto pudo prever de dónde vendría el siguiente golpe. El pueblo de Fanelia ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando el sarish atacó nuevamente pero Allen giró sobre sí mismo escapando del ataque del afilado mandoble al tiempo que arremetía con su espada. El golpe de Allen fue poderoso pero la hoja de la espada resbaló sobre la hombrera de hierro que protegía a su contrincante, lo único que consiguió fue tiempo para poder alejarse un paso y calcular su siguiente movimiento.

Las voces de los espectadores llegaban hasta los oídos de Allen como un murmullo sin sentido, no era capaz de prestar atención a nada más que a la lucha que estaba desarrollando, contaba sus pasos de manera inconsciente e incluso parecía que el sarish lo estaba haciendo de la misma manera y calculaba sus avances al igual que Allen.

Ésta vez fue el turno del General de Fanelia y atacó al notar un hueco en la guardia del sarish, al hacer girar los mandobles dejaba un espacio sin protección a la altura del hígado, no era mucho pero ése pequeño descuido podría marcar la diferencia entre ser vencedor o ser vencido. Allen se abalanzó decidido y con el borde de su escudo asestó un golpe seco contra la carne musculosa del sarish, éste no esperó el movimiento y se dobló sobre sí mismo, Allen aprovechó la oportunidad y con el codo logró asestar otro golpe ésta vez a la altura de la nariz.

La sangre brotó inmediatamente gracias al golpe, la vista se le nublo al sarish por las lágrimas que salieron por reflejo del dolor y al tratar de atacar a Allen con su mandoble recibió un dolor agudo y punzante en el muslo izquierdo donde el General de Fanelia le clavó la punta de su espada. Cayó arrodillado mientras el público gritaba el nombre del General, el sarish intentó incorporarse pero ésta vez el golpe fue directo en la nuca con el filo del escudo y todo se volvió sombras y oscuridad.

"Y"

\- Su General tiene la fama bien ganada – Merab tragó saliva al ver que Allen había ganado la primera justa de una manera tan rápida, el sarish aún continuaba inconsciente sobre la arena cuando Allen salió del escenario seguido por un coro eufórico que gritaba su nombre al unísono, Van sonrió de medio lado y asintió sin sorprenderse.

\- Por eso es que él es mi primera espada, el reino está a salvo bajo su resguardo.

Dryden escuchaba aparentando indiferencia, pero le agradaba que a Van se le estuviera pasando el enojo que había sentido con Allen desde hacía varios días y aunque el rey de Fanelia no lo quisiera admitir, él dependía mucho de su General.

El maestro de ceremonias se quedó parado en mitad de la arena mientras los ayudantes entraban para cargar con el pesado cuerpo del sarish y liberar el lugar, anunció las siguientes peleas de espadas y para regocijo del pueblo, Allen pelearía con la mujer salvaje y todos sabían que no era lo mismo pelear contra un espadachín inexperto que contra el General de Fanelia.

\- Por lo que veo el General no tiene mayores problemas con los sarish, debería de recomendarle que le dé su rosa a mi nieta Deidara porque estoy casi seguro de que él ganará ésta competencia.

Van recargó su cara sobre su mano derecha y miró al rey Merab con un aire de sorna – Yo no puedo recomendarle a Allen que le dé su rosa a alguien, si él la gana es libre de dársela a quien quiera.

\- Eres un rey muy joven, aún te falta aprender a tener mano dura con tus subordinados, si tú ordenas que él le dé su rosa a alguien, no le queda más que obedecer ya que te ha jurado lealtad.

\- Tal vez se la quiera dar a la Diosa Viviente – Van clavó sus ojos escarlata en Anteras y éste a su vez miraba hacia el palco donde estaba Hitomi, sintió que un nudo doloroso se le formaba en la garganta al pensar en que ésa posibilidad era factible y por un vago instante que llegó como un aire viciado, sopesó la idea de obligarlo a tomar por esposa a Deidara.

\- Allen siempre le da la rosa a su hermana – Chid interrumpió la plática tratando de apaciguar los ánimos – Y creo que ella la espera con ansias, si no se la da la señorita Selene puede sentirse mal.

\- Joven rey, te falta conocer el corazón de los hombres, cuando se nos aparecen un par de piernas bien torneadas y una cara bonita no somos capaces de pensar con cordura.

Chid abrió la boca para contestar las palabras de Merab pero pensándoselo mejor guardó silencio.

"Y"

\- ¿Lo ve señorita? Ése hombre no fue rival para el señor Allen, le dije que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse – La doncella de Selene celebraba el triunfo de Allen mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mano de su patrona, la batalla apenas había durado unos pocos minutos pero la ventaja en la técnica del General había sido notoria pero los nervios se habían palpado a flor de piel e incluso Hitomi notó que casi había contenido la respiración llena de miedo.

\- Me siento un poco más tranquila ahora pero aún no ha terminado – La nueva pareja que pelearía entró a la arena pero la mayor parte del público se encontraba aún exaltado por la indiscutible victoria del General Schezar que apenas si prestaban atención al otro sarish que ya había desarmado a su contrincante apenas empezada la contienda y con un golpe del mandoble casi le arrancaba la mano, Van le hizo una seña rápida al maestro de ceremonias e inmediatamente declaró terminada la pelea, era evidente que el rey no deseaba que se diera otro baño de sangre sinsentido como el anterior donde un joven e inexperto espadachín pereció a manos de una salvaje con suerte.

"Y"

\- Excelente victoria – Las felicitaciones de Kario llegaron desde la entrada de su tienda, Allen giró para ver a los príncipes gemelos mientras que su escudero aceitaba su espada.

\- Gracias majestad – Los príncipes entraron a la tienda resguardándose del brillo del sol, ambos estaban listos para las competencias de arquería.

\- Pensé que el rey Chid participaría con nosotros – Declaró Dalsen al tiempo que corregía al escudero el uso excesivo de aceite sobre la espada de Allen, el muchacho lo miró nervioso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el príncipe Kario le quitó el trapo de algodón y la espada para limpiar el exceso de lubricante.

\- Sabes Allen, he notado una cosa – El General miró a Kario esperando sus palabras, éste constató que la espada estuviera limpia y la sopesó en la mano – Creo que el rey Chid se parece mucho a ti, son tan semejantes en la altura, el color de cabello y de ojos que casi podría jurar que es tu hijo ¿Acaso no estuviste de guardia de la reina de Freid?

\- Basta Kario – Ordenó Dalsen poniendo fin a la indiscreción de su hermano, éste alzó los hombros notando que Allen se había puesto tenso y palidecido un poco.

\- No sé a qué se refiere majestad, pero la princesa Marlene era rubia también – Un breve silencio tenso se instaló en la tienda de Allen, Dalsen trataba de pensar en una manera de salvar la situación tan embarazosa en la que su hermano los había puesto pero la solución llegó cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe y apareció la mujer salvaje con un aspecto amenazador.

\- ¡No me asusta luchar contra ti! – Le gritó a Allen en cuanto abrió la tienda, todos guardaron silencio sorprendidos, nadie se esperaba verla ahí parada – Te venceré y yo seré quien se llevará la gloria.

Se había quitado el chaleco de piel de lobo que estaba completamente manchado por la sangre que escapó de la tajada de su hombro, llevaba la cimitarra bien sujeta en su mano derecha y su cabello negro y grueso danzaba con voluntad propia dándole un aspecto descuidado, Allen la miró con el ceño fruncido y levantándose con calma tomó su espada que aún sujetaba Kario, la enfundó y se acercó a ella que reculó ligeramente guardando su distancia con el General.

\- Ya me tienes harto – Con un movimiento rápido Allen desenfundó su espada y golpeando la mano de la mujer la desarmó. Ella lo miró perpleja alternando su vista entre el General y su cimitarra que había ido a caer cerca de los pies del príncipe Dalsen, éste la miró despectivo y de una patada la arrojó cerca de la dueña para que pudiera recogerla – No sé cuál es tu educación pero no vuelvas a entrar a mi tienda sin mi permiso – La mujer trastabilló al tratar de escapar de Allen, se agachó torpemente y recogió su cimitarra para escapar del General de Fanelia.

\- Su olor no se va a ir tan fácilmente – Se quejó Kario al sentir la densa capa de olor almizcleño que la mujer había abandonado dentro de la tienda. El eco de la multitud llegó hasta ellos cuando el sarish había vencido a su oponente, Allen enfundó nuevamente su espada y se preparó para salir a la arena.

\- No tengas piedad – Bromeó Kario saliendo a respirar el aire fresco – Su olor no se perdona con nada.

"Y"

\- El General se ve tan atractivo – Deidara procuró que su voz se escuchara clara y fuerte para que sus palabras llegaran hasta los oídos de las mujeres que estaban sentadas en el palco de al lado, Hitomi la miró de reojo y suspiró harta – Esperaremos hasta llegar a Morkab para casarnos.

\- No prestes atención – Le susurró Selene a Hitomi – Tiene días alardeando que se casará con mi hermano y ten por seguro que eso es algo que nunca pasará – Allen se paró en guardia esperando a que la mujer atacara, ella lo miraba con una mezcla de furia y miedo que no podía disimular y esperando tentar a su suerte como había sucedido en la primera pelea, se abalanzó sobre Allen blandiendo la cimitarra en alto; Allen aguardó paciente y cuando la tuvo a una distancia corta la hizo caer sobre la arena al trabar su pie entre los de ella.

Le tomó un par de segundos el ser consciente de lo que había sucedido, escupió los granos de arena que se habían metido a su boca y al tratar de levantarse notó que el pie de Allen estaba firmemente puesto sobre su cimitarra que aún sujetaba con la mano derecha.

\- Ríndete – Ordenó Allen al apuntar con la punta afilada de su espada al ojo de la mujer, ella rugió con furia y se lanzó sobre él olvidando su arma y trató de golpearlo. Allen soltó su espada y sujetándola por la cintura la elevó sobre su cabeza y la arrojó de espaldas a la arena dejándola aturdida.

\- Pensé que las luchas serían más tarde – Bromeó Rinda y Selene ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su abanico de encaje.

La mujer tirada sobre la arena luchaba por recobrar la respiración, jamás la habían arrojado con semejante fuerza y todo el aire había escapado de sus pulmones, trató de incorporarse pero un dolor agudo en sus costillas la dobló sobre sí misma; Allen fue con calma a recoger su espada y la cimitarra de su contraria y esperó a que el maestro de ceremonias se acercara.

\- No se puede levantar, voy a dar por terminada la pelea por orden del rey, no quiere más muertes – Le dijo a Allen al ver que la mujer parecía un insecto boca arriba – Debe tener algo roto – Allen asintió y el maestro de ceremonias fue hacia la mujer que finalmente había conseguido arrodillarse.

\- Llamaré a los camilleros, tú ya no puedes seguir y anunciaré al ganador – La mujer se sujetó con la mano el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y trató de levantarse, el maestro de ceremonias le puso la mano sobre el hombro y la obligó a echarse nuevamente. - ¡El ganador es el General Allen Schezar, primera espada de Fanelia y protector del reino! – El público celebró la victoria de Allen con un aplauso que rugió como un trueno en todo el estadio, Allen hizo una reverencia al palco real y volviéndose hacia la mujer le arrojó la cimitarra, los camilleros habían llegado ya para llevársela pero antes de ser llevada a cuestas miró con odio a Allen y éste le dedicó una sonrisa de aire cínico.

"Y"

\- ¡Los competidores tendrán un descanso de diez minutos antes de la pelea final! – El público agradeció la pausa y aprovechó para poder estirarse y conseguir golosinas de los vendedores que pasaban con sus charolas entre las gradas.

\- Vengan – Susurró Selene levantándose de su asiento – Podemos ir a desearle buena suerte a mi hermano antes de la pelea final – Hitomi y Flavia la siguieron mientras que la doncella prefirió ir a ver a su prometido que la esperaba en la salida de la arena.

\- ¿A dónde irán? – Preguntó Leila a su hermana al verlas alejarse sobre el borde de su copa.

\- Seguramente a llenarse la boca con azúcar – Le respondió con burla antes de aceptar un bocadillo que le ofrecía sobre una charolilla metálica uno de sus sirvientes.

"Y"

\- Allen ¿podemos pasar? – El General escuchó la petición de Selene y con una seña mandó a que su escudero abriera la entrada de su tienda, su hermana entró acompañadas por Hitomi y Flavia que se les notaba algo acaloradas a pesar de que sus asientos estaban cubiertos bajo un pesado toldo para hacerles sombra.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Allen mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla humedecida en agua fría.

\- Solamente venimos a desearte buena suerte – Explicó Selene con un aire feliz pero en su voz se alcanzaba a escuchar un dejo de preocupación sincera.

\- No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien – Les dijo Allen para tranquilizarlas.

\- ¿Dónde está la enfermería? – Preguntó Hitomi secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano, a pesar de que el interior de la tienda de Allen era más fresca aún se sentía el bochorno caluroso que había predominado durante gran parte de la tarde.

\- No me habías dicho que te sentías mal – Le contestó Flavia pensando en que tal vez la causa de su malestar era el clima.

\- No – Hitomi negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el exterior donde otras tiendas se alzaban alineadas sobre el terreno de piedra – La mujer que arrojaste Allen, creo que se rompió las costillas, no podía levantarse y me preocupa un poco, me gustaría revisarla.

Allen frunció la nariz con gesto de desaprobación, pero sabía que Hitomi no aceptaría una excusa para no atender a un posible enfermo – La enfermería está al fondo, es la tienda más grande.

\- Volveré al palco antes de que comience tu última pelea – Le dijo a Allen antes de salir de la tienda, él negó con la cabeza y llamó con una seña a su escudero.

\- Ve con ella y procura que nadie la moleste – Le ordenó al muchacho y éste salió disparado de la tienda de Allen para seguir a la Diosa viviente. Flavia abrió la puerta de la tienda y miró hacia el exterior donde otros competidores esperaban su turno para luchar y mientras calentaban sus movimientos, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver al oponente de Allen que simplemente estaba parado viendo hacia la dirección donde ella estaba parada, llevaba la máscara de acero negro cubriendo su cara y la media armadura le cubría el brazo derecho y el pecho hasta su hombro, ella tragó saliva y volvió a entrar a la tienda, se sacó la chaqueta que la estaba asfixiando y se soltó dos botones de la blusa.

\- Tu oponente da miedo – Le dijo a Allen, Selene estaba detrás de él arreglándole la trenza, Allen sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Todos los sarish dan miedo – Le dijo sin ánimo de tranquilizarla y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara – No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, la distancia es lo que va a marcar la diferencia.

Flavia apretó los labios y terminó por sentarse en una de las sillas mullidas que estaban cerca de ella.

\- ¿Necesitas algo hermano? – Selene había dado por terminado su trabajo sobre el cabello de Allen, éste sonrió y abrazó a su hermana agradecido por su preocupación sincera.

\- No, te aseguro que estoy bien, tú eres quien se ve bastante acalorada.

\- Después de un rato el bochorno se asienta debajo de los toldos, me alegra que hayamos salido de ahí un rato – Selene tomó una de las jarras para servirse jugo y la descubrió vacía – Voy por un poco de jugo, no tardo.

\- ¿Le vas a dar ésa famosa rosa a Hitomi? – Preguntó Flavia una vez que Selene saliera de la tienda, Allen jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella y la miró con dureza.

\- Quizás – Le contestó secamente y ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

"Y"

\- Señorita Hitomi ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Hola Marbiel, quise venir a ayudar – Hitomi vio a la hija del sanador del castillo que estaba atendiendo a la mujer herida, la había desnudado y estaba recostada en un camastro cubierta solamente por una sábana blanca - ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?

La mujer salvaje miró fríamente a Hitomi y luego desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado – Niria – Respondió con indiferencia y Hitomi le puso las manos encima, ella inmediatamente se sacó a un lado pero el dolor la hizo quedarse quieta.

\- Escucha, soy sanadora y quiero revisarte si no es un gran problema para Marbiel.

\- No lo es señorita, déjeme correr las cortinas y puede revisarla – Hitomi asintió satisfecha y la hija del sanador corrió las cortinas alrededor del camastro para alejarlas de las miradas de las otras personas que estaban en la enfermería, Hitomi tomó la sábana y a regañadientes la mujer salvaje aceptó quedar desnuda frente a ésa mujer que olía a flores.

\- Creo que tiene costillas rotas – Le dijo Hitomi a la hija del sanador cuando palpó la carne caliente en el costado de la mujer – Pero no sé cuántas pueden ser, necesito radiografías para estar segura.

\- Señorita, no sé qué es una radiografía, pero le mostraré cómo sabemos cuántos huesos rotos hay en el cuerpo – La hija del sanador acercó un tarro de barro crudo y quitándole la tapa le mostro a Hitomi que estaba lleno de un polvo negro de olor acre – Siéntate – Le ordenó a la mujer salvaje y ésta obedeció dolorosamente, Marbiel tomó una buena porción del polvo en su mano y comenzó a frotarla en el torso de Niria y ésta ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando sintió el masaje tosco. Hitomi observó con calma y pronto el polvo comenzó a pintar la piel de un color morado, mucho más oscuro en las zonas donde estaban los huesos rotos marcando sus siluetas con sombras y pronto pudieron constatar que dos costillas del lado derecho y una del izquierdo se habían partido.

\- No pensé que Allen fuera tan fuerte – Exclamó Hitomi asombrada por la manera tan eficiente para conocer los huesos, Marbiel asintió y dejando el tarro a un lado empujó un carrito lleno de ungüentos y vendajes.

\- Alza los brazos – Niria miró con enojo a la hija del sanador pero no le quedó más remedio que obedecerla – Vamos, esto no es nada a comparación de lo que le hiciste a ése muchacho, te la jugaste contra el General y esto es lo que obtuviste por resultado ¿Pensabas que le ibas a ganar?

\- Nadie es invencible – Respondió la mujer salvaje con un jadeo, la hija del sanador le ofreció un ungüento a Hitomi y ésta comenzó a untarlo en el torso desnudo de Niria.

\- Es verdad, nadie es invencible, pero el señor Schezar fue un caballero del cielo en Asturia y en ése grupo solamente se aceptan a las mejores espadas del reino, ahora es General de Fanelia ¿en verdad pensaste tener alguna oportunidad de ganarle? – La mujer salvaje guardó silencio sopesando las palabras de la hija del sanador, una vez que Hitomi terminó de poner el ungüento que resultó ser un alivio refrescante para la piel hirviente, comenzó a enredarle las vendas para proteger los huesos rotos.

\- Es tan diferente la medicina aquí a comparación del lugar de donde vengo – Hitomi cerró los frascos después de ver sus contenidos mientras Marbiel recostaba a la mujer salvaje y le echaba la sábana encima.

\- Eso va a tardar un rato en sanar, vas a tener que descansar varios días y no creo que puedas volver a las montañas ante de que los huesos suelden.

\- Debo irme pronto – Le respondió Niria a la hija del sanador – Mi hermana me está esperando para irnos con la caravana.

\- Pues van a tener que irse en otro momento – Hitomi la tomó por sorpresa cuando se inclinó hacia ella e inspeccionó sus ojos constatando que no había derrames – Mira mi dedo – Le ordenó Hitomi y comenzó a mover su mano de lado a lado, el olor del cabello perfumado de la Diosa viviente llegó hasta sus narices y se sintió avergonzada por su apariencia, tenía el cabello lleno de polvo y tierra de la arena y sus ropas sucias descansaban en una silla cerca de ella mientras que Hitomi lucía un vestido con un suave tono verde agua y su piel se notaba limpia y pulcra – Necesitarás un baño tan pronto como sea posible, es necesario quitarte todo el sudor que tienes pegado al cuerpo – Parecía que la Diosa viviente le había leído los pensamientos y el rubor encendió sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

El campanazo que anunciaba la última pelea de espadas sonó en la arena y Hitomi se alejó de la mujer salvaje – Debo irme, Allen peleará y quiero desearle suerte, volveré más tarde.

\- Siempre es bienvenida señorita Hitomi – La despidió Marbiel mientras jalaba su carrito y salía de entre los cortinajes para dirigirse a ver otros pacientes que habían llegado con casos de insolación. 

Al salir Hitomi de la enfermería estuvo a punto de chocar con el escudero de Allen que esperaba impaciente en la entrada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Me has asustado.

\- Lo lamento señorita – Balbuceó el muchacho apenado – Pero el señor Allen me pidió que la acompañara para que otras personas no la molestaran.

El chico miraba hacia el piso cuando hablaba y Hitomi calculó que él y su hermano tendrían aproximadamente la misma edad – Gracias, te aseguro de que estoy bien pero la pelea de Allen está por comenzar, me gustaría que me escoltaras a mi palco – El escudero asintió enrojecido y le ofreció su brazo a Hitomi, ésta lo tomó sonriendo y se encaminaron hacia las gradas.

"Y"

Pasaron algunos segundos interminables sin moverse, Allen y el sarish se miraban en silencio a una distancia prudente y el público esperaba ansioso a que alguno de los dos se animara a hacer el primer movimiento; el sarish alzó los mandobles y comenzó a girarlos con lentitud mientras echaba los pies hacia un lado, cuando Allen vio la primera señal de movimiento alzó el escudo y camino en dirección contraria cuidando su guardia y así, rápido y ligero a pesar de su tamaño, el sarish lanzó el primer ataque, la espada de Allen chocó contra el mandoble izquierdo de su oponente mientras que el escudo repelió el ataque que iba hacia su costado, la gente rugió con furia excitada cuando chocaron los aceros. El sarish se echó hacia atrás y ésta vez fue Allen quien atacó con fuerza protegiéndose con el escudo y atacando con la espada, su oponente reculó tratando de zafarse del ataque del General y en un punto de escape giró hacia un lado para mantenerse a raya con él.

Allen se distanció también calculando su siguiente movimiento, trataba de encontrar espacios abiertos en la guardia de aquél hombre pero parecía que estaba mejor protegido que el otro sarish, caminaron en círculo y finalmente Allen se animó a atacar nuevamente, golpeó con su espada sin darle descanso a su oponente y en un movimiento del escudo logró asestarle un golpe en la mano derecha obligando a soltar el mandoble que voló lejos de ellos. A través de los ojos de la máscara, Allen alcanzó a ver la expresión de sorpresa del sarish, éste miró hacia su mandoble y entendió inmediatamente que no era factible el lanzarse a recogerlo así que sujetando con ambas manos el arma que le quedaba se preparó para atacar nuevamente; por equidad en la pelea Allen arrojó su escudo sintiéndose mucho más cómodo y liviano sin él y la gente emocionada aplaudió la acción de él.

Repelió con mayor habilidad y destreza los ataques de su contrincante, Balgus le había enseñado a pelear con una espada y siempre había sentido el escudo como un estorbo pero en cambio el sarish se le notaba un poco más desconfiado, con cada estocada Allen trataba de alejarlo del mandoble que estaba tirado al otro extremo de la arena y pronto el General comenzó a dominar la pelea, su victoria sería inminente si continuaba con el ritmo que venía manejando, su oponente tendría como ventaja la fuerza, pero él tenía la habilidad además del entrenamiento militar lo cual el sarish no tenía.

Con un golpe dirigido a la cabeza Allen chocó su espada contra la máscara de acero de aquella montaña humana y ésta cayó descubriendo un rostro cruzado por infinidad de cicatrices, tambaleando, el sarish dio un paso hacia atrás y Allen aprovechó su desconcierto para clavarle la espada en el hombro, un gemido de dolor escapó de la garganta del hombre y sin haberse sacado la espada, éste trató de asestar una estocada contra el costado de Allen pero el General atrapó el brazo del hombre debajo del suyo e hizo girar la hoja de la espada para abrir más la herida de la cual ya manaba la sangre a chorros incontrolables.

Allen aprendió en ése momento que una bestia herida es aún más peligrosa, su vista se nubló completamente cuando el sarish le asestó en el rostro un golpe seco con la frente, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar y no podía respirar por la sangre que salía por la nariz y le inundaba la boca y la garganta, soltó a su contrincante y a tumbos se alejó un poco sin poder ver. El sarish se sacó la espada de Allen del hombro y la arrojó lejos dándose tiempo a recoger su segundo mandoble, la hemorragia no se había detenido pero lo que menos le importaba en ése momento era perder un poco de sangre, tenía al General de Fanelia para él sólo y estaba prácticamente derrotado. Allen trató de limpiarse rápidamente la sangre y las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y entre una bruma rojiza alcanzó a ver el escudo que estaba no muy lejos de él.

"Y"

Selene se tapaba la boca con las manos y negaba con la cabeza, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así a su hermano durante las competencias, deseaba lanzarse a la arena y protegerlo pero estaba congelada en su asiento, todo acabaría en segundos y ése hombre era muy capaz de matar a Allen. Hitomi se levantó de su asiento y apoyó sus manos sobre la baranda que les sería de protección, había pánico en sus ojos y no sabía qué hacer mientras que Flavia miraba todo con terror mientras una sensación helada y dolorosa se había clavado en su cuerpo.

El sarish se aproximaba lentamente a Allen disfrutando del momento y alargándolo lo más posible, no todos los días se vence a un espadachín como aquél y quería atesorar la sensación de victoria, blandió sus mandobles y vio cómo el general de espaldas a él hincaba una rodilla en el suelo, estaba acabado y le daría una muerte digna cortándole la cabeza cruzando ambos mandobles sobre su cuello; estaba a menos de dos metros de él y alzó sus armas preparando el golpe fatal… En cambio lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago con el escudo que había sido olvidado en el suelo de la arena, Allen lo había tomado en el momento preciso y al girar con él sujetándolo con firmeza la contera se clavó en el abdomen del sarish, éste se dobló sobre sí mismo cuando el aire escapó por el golpe y Allen aprovechó para levantarse y medio ciego golpeó nuevamente al hombre ésta vez en la cara regresándole el favor que le había hecho, éste se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas al tropezar sus talones al dar un paso hacia atrás, Allen se abalanzó sobre él y sin pensar en nada le estrelló el escudo contra la cara una y otra vez hasta que escuchó la voz del maestro de ceremonias que lo llamaba a gritos nerviosos, la pelea había terminado y el sarish estaba inconsciente con la cara machacada por los golpes.

\- ¡El… El ganador es el General Allen Schezar! – Gritó con fuerza y fue hasta entonces que los oídos de Allen fueron conscientes de lo que sucedía alrededor, la arena permanecía en un silencio sepulcral y cuando se levantó un grito de júbilo lo envolvió para celebrar su victoria, dirigió su vista nublada hacia el palco donde estaba su hermana con Hitomi y Flavia y a tientas tomó la rosa de zafiro que el maestro de ceremonias llevaba en la mano, caminó tan recto como pudo y al estar frente a la gradas le ofreció su rosa a Hitomi que lo miraba con preocupación, ésta dejó escapar un par de lágrimas nerviosas y bajó corriendo las gradas, tomó la rosa y ayudó a Allen a caminar para guiarlo a la enfermería y ver qué tan grave había sido el daño en su cuerpo.

Ambos cruzaron la arena sin ser conscientes de las miradas de dolor que habían dejado tras de sí – Es la primera vez que no me da su rosa – Le dijo Selene a Flavia un tanto decepcionada, era la única rosa que esperaba que alguien le diera mientras que Flavia sentía cómo algo dentro de ella se rompía en miles de pedazos.

"Y"

\- Van ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Dryden en voz muy baja para que solamente el rey de Fanelia lo pudiera escuchar, Van tenía la mirada fijamente clavada en la arena y seguía los movimientos de Allen y Hitomi que salían del lugar para dirigirse a la enfermería, estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir a enfrentarlos pero la mano firme de Dryden lo detuvo – No Van, no lo hagas frente a todos, cuando estén solos y lejos de las miradas de todo el mundo podrán hablar.

\- Ha aceptado casarse con él – Murmuró Van con voz mecánica, un nudo doloroso se formaba en su garganta y luchaba por desbaratarlo tragando saliva y su mente se había embotado en un torbellino de pensamientos que no tenían ninguna lógica.

\- Es necesario que arregle esto majestad – La voz metálica del rey Merab era fría y contenía el enojo que trataba de escapar, sentía que todo era una afrenta contra su poder y posición y a momentos Van sentía lo mismo hacia él.

\- Lo haré – Zanjó con dureza el rey de Fanelia pensando más en sus problemas que en la diplomacia con la que merecía ser tratado el rey elfo.

"Y"

\- Está rota – Hitomi observaba con atención la nariz de Allen que estaba enrojecida después de haberle quitado toda la sangre que le manchaba la cara, le había colocado un par de tapones de algodón dentro de los orificios y la hemorragia parecía haber cedido, Marbiel lo observaba también y asintió ante la prescripción de Hitomi, no necesitaba usar los polvos para ver el hueso roto – Tengo que acomodarla o va a quedar en la posición que tiene ahora.

\- ¿Tan mal está? – Preguntó Allen con voz gangosa, Hitomi no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Se ve bastante chueca – Le dijo Hitomi palpándola con los dedos pulgares, el simple roce contra la piel dolorida le causaba molestia al General y ya conocía el procedimiento para acomodarla, lo había visto con algunos soldados que se habían lastimado durante los entrenamientos o en batalla y sabía que la manipulación sería dolorosa - ¿Estás listo? – Allen asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los dedos de Hitomi apretaron de manera firme para reacomodar el hueso en su lugar, cuando no resistió más echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Hitomi puso los brazos en jarras a modo de molestia – Quédate quieto, entre más te muevas más te voy a lastimar, Marbiel, por favor sujétale las manos para que no intenté zafarse.

\- ¿Podemos pasar? – La voz suave de Selene se escuchó desde el otro lado del cortinaje que daba un poco de intimidad a los enfermos y a los sanadores, Hitomi abrió una esquina y se hizo a un lado, por el hueco pasaron la hermana de Allen seguida por su doncella y Flavia que estaba pálida a pesar de que la temperatura aún no había descendido - ¿Cómo te sientes hermano?

\- He estado mejor – Selene abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Allen y al notar que la nariz estaba en un ángulo considerablemente anormal.

\- Tiene la nariz rota y va a tener moretones alrededor de los ojos mañana – Le explicó Hitomi a Selene y volvió a poner los dedos sobre la nariz de Allen para tratar de reacomodarla – Quédate quieto.

Otra vez apretó la nariz reacomodándola de manera lenta y dolorosa, Allen cerró nuevamente los ojos y al tratar de zafarse echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintió cómo unas manos pequeñas y fuertes le sujetaban ambos lados del rostro evitando que se moviera mientras que la hija del sanador le apretaba las muñecas con fuerza imposibilitándole que alzara las manos – Gracias Selene – Le dijo Hitomi y ahora se encontró con mayor libertad de hacer su trabajo, manipuló con lentitud palpando el hueso roto regresándolo a su lugar pero a Allen más le parecía un método de tortura en lugar de un procedimiento médico; respiraba por la boca mientras su hermana y la hija del sanador le impedían cualquier medio de escape y después de un par de minutos los cuales le parecieron horas, Hitomi dio por terminado su trabajo.

\- Ya está lista – Anunció Hitomi con voz de triunfo, Allen tenía una sensación ardorosa dentro de la nariz y notaba sus ojos llorosos nuevamente. Hitomi acercó un cuenco de metal bajo la nariz de Allen y con cuidado retiró los tapones de algodón que había colocado dentro, salieron seguidos por gruesos coágulos de sangre y los echó dentro del cuenco, verificó que no sangrara más y volvió a limpiarlo para después colocarle un ungüento que le ofreció la hija del sanador y éste relajó su piel y hueso doloridos.

\- Con éste preparado no tendrá moretones ni se inflamará su cara, iré a ver al sarish señorita Hitomi, lo está revisando un ayudante, pero no confió mucho en él - Se excusó la hija del sanador y salió de entre el cortinaje para dirigirse al otro extremo de la tienda para atender al hombre que estaba mucho peor que Allen.

\- Sí que nos diste un buen susto – Selene reprendió a su hermano, no lo decía en broma o con el suave tono de voz que generalmente ocupada, en ésta ocasión tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la alegría hasta el enojo.

\- No fue tan grave – Bromeó Allen, ya su voz sonaba más normal – He estado en peores situaciones.

Hitomi tomó los cojines que estaban cerca y los acomodó detrás de la espalda de Allen – Vas a tener que quedarte aquí, hace calor afuera y te puede hacer daño – Allen se recargó contra la superficie suave y sintió un vértigo que lo aturdió por unos segundos, agradeció estar en un camastro o ése mareo le hubiera hecho caer.

\- ¿Quiénes están compitiendo? – Preguntó Allen manteniendo los ojos cerrados hasta que pasó el mareo, su hermana puso su dedo sobre el labio con gesto pensativo.

\- Son luchadores, cuando terminen ellos vendrá la competencia de arquería y podremos ver a los príncipes Kario y Dalsen – Allen abrió los ojos cuando su hermana terminó su explicación y miró a Flavia la cual, con aire distante observaba la rosa de zafiro que descansaba sobre la mesa auxiliar rodeada de ungüentos y vendajes.

\- Flavia ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas? – Flavia dio un respingo al escuchar que Allen le dirigía la palabra y sintió que los ojos de Hitomi y Selene estaban clavados sobre ella. La primera en salir huyendo fue la doncella de Selene que se había quedado parada como una sombra detrás de ellas, esperaba encontrar a su prometido fuera de la tienda enfermería así que sin esperar a su patrona escapó al aire caldeado del exterior.

\- Vendré más tarde a ver cómo te encuentras – Le dijo Hitomi con recelo a Allen antes de salir acompañada por Selene, antes de retirarse no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada inquisidora a Flavia y ésta alzó los hombros como respuesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Flavia se acercó al camastro de Allen cuando se hubieron quedado solos, tenía el puño derecho cerrado a tal punto que los nudillos se le notaban blancos.

\- ¿Estás molesta porque le di la rosa a Hitomi? – Ella alzó la barbilla ante la pregunta de Hitomi y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios dejando ver su gesto típico que le daba aire burlón.

\- No tengo derecho a estar molesta – Allen alzó una ceja y sintió dolor en los músculos de su rostro – Ella la aceptó, ya es tu prometida.

\- Si Kario te ofrece la rosa, no la aceptes.

Flavia guardó silencio por unos segundos evaluando la situación y sopesando el consejo de Allen, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró con fastidio – Y si la acepto ¿Qué sucedería que fuera tan grave?

\- ¿Quieres unir tu vida a ése hombre? – Allen se sorprendió con la respuesta de Flavia, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sin decir nada más dio la media vuelta y salió de la enfermería. Allen tragó saliva un tanto nervioso, seguía pensando que el príncipe Kario era una pésima opción como esposo, pero al menos sabía que no estaba interesado en su hermana y por ése lado no tenía de qué preocuparse.

\- Señor Allen ¿me permite pasar? – Marbiel estaba parada al otro lado del cortinaje y al escuchar el permiso del General entró, comenzó a acomodar sus medicamentos en su carrito auxiliar, pero parecía que sus manos se movían con más lentitud de lo habitual.

\- ¿Cómo está el sarish? – Preguntó Allen y ella se volvió para verlo.

\- Se recuperará, le di extracto de suzupa para que pudiera dormir sin dolor, quizás despierte hoy en la noche o mañana… Señor Allen ¿Puedo preguntar por qué siempre está discutiendo con la señorita Flavia?

\- No discuto con ella – Se apresuró a contestar Allen sin darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo – Simplemente me preocupa que tome una decisión errónea… Y se ha portado mal, está siempre molesta, el haberse separado del grupo después de la ceremonia fue muy irresponsable por parte de ella

\- Quizás sea porque está sola, nadie la apoya y vive a la sombra de la señorita Kanzaki, además de que no sabe si regresará algún día a la Luna Fantasma, debe ser difícil – Allen abrió los labios para refutar el argumento de la hija del sanador, pero pensándoselo mejor prefirió guardar silencio al recordarse a sí mismo en la deriva de la incertidumbre al estar en la Luna Fantasma, la mujer tomó la rosa que estaba sobre su carrito y se la entregó a Allen antes de salir – Guárdela, debo llevarme mis medicamentos y se puede perder. La señorita Kanzaki será una excelente esposa.

Allen sujetó la rosa de zafiro y observó el contraste que hacía la piedra oscura contra la piel blanca de sus manos, todo había pasado tan rápido y ni siquiera estaba seguro si Hitomi comprendía el significado de haber aceptado el trofeo de su batalla, la colocó junto a él y cerrando los ojos trató de dormir un poco.

"Y"

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – Preguntó Flavia al llegar hasta las gradas donde ya estaban sentadas Hitomi con Selene, en la arena ya habían terminado las competencias de lucha y ahora comenzaban los arqueros a disparar tiros de calentamiento, a la distancia se podían ver a los príncipes Kario y Dalsen que lanzaban flechas contra un tocón de madera, la sirvienta de Selene había desaparecido con su prometido después de pedir permiso para ausentarse y ellas se abanicaban tratando de refrescarse un poco, en el palco de al lado se escuchaban sollozos y murmullos airados.

\- La princesa Deidara no ha dejado de llorar desde que Allen le dio la rosa a Hitomi – Flavia miró hacia la dirección donde se encontraban las princesas y vio a Deidara que moqueaba inconsolable mientras su hermana la abrazaba por los hombros y le cuchicheaba algo al oído. Sus sirvientes se desvivían por consentirla, pero ella no les prestaba atención.

\- En verdad esperaba que Allen le pidiera matrimonio – Dijo Flavia sentándose junto a Selene, Hitomi tenía las orejas encendidas de un vivo color carmín - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Es que… Acepté la rosa – Dijo Hitomi con voz mecánica – Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo había hecho.

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? – Le preguntó Selene sorprendida y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada por Allen que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue hasta que regresamos aquí que caí en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Selene y Flavia se miraron sorprendidas sin poder creer las palabras de Hitomi – Esto es grave – Le dijo Selene molesta – Aceptaste la rosa de Allen lo cual significa que aceptas que te corteje para matrimonio… Hitomi, vas a destruirlo, pensé que querías a mi hermano.

\- ¡Y así es!... Pero no como esposo.

\- Tienes un buen problema entre las manos – Le dijo Flavia al tiempo que anunciaban a los arqueros que competirían, muchos de ellos eran soldados de Fanelia, otros de Morkab, algunos eran aficionados que deseaban probar suerte contra arqueros experimentados y contra príncipes extranjeros y otros tantos eran desconocidos que llegaban a cazar fortuna ése día. - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Es que… Yo… No sé, no quiero lastimar a Allen – La competencia comenzó y hasta donde ellas estaban se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de las saetas al cortar el aire abriéndose paso a su blanco, Hitomi tenía la vista gacha mientras que su mente trataba de encontrar una salida al problema.

\- Sí que tienes suerte Hitomi – Le dijo Flavia estirando las piernas sin ninguna elegancia, Hitomi la miró y ella tenía la vista puesta en los príncipes de Morkab que lanzaron sus flechas al mismo tiempo y contra el mismo blanco acertando ambos – Tienes a un príncipe atractivo siguiéndote, a un General a tus pies y a un rey que se muere por estar contigo.

Hitomi miró hacia la arena y el príncipe Dalsen estaba muy cerca de su hermano reclamándole algo en voz baja, éste se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa y tomó otra flecha sin preocuparse por el regaño de su hermano, poco a poco los competidores fueron descalificados hasta que los dos últimos que quedaron para la competencia fueron los príncipes gemelos.

"Y"

\- Ya deja de jugar – Le reclamó Dalsen a Kario que parecía disfrutar de la frustración de su hermano.

\- No estoy jugando, es una competencia muy seria – Le contestó él mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta.

\- Te dejaré ganar para que le entregues la rosa a Selene.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no ganas tú y le entregas la rosa a Hitomi? Así tendría dos para elegir.

\- Ya basta, hoy has sido demasiado indiscreto, voy a errar los tiros y quiero que tú des en el blanco, te van a entregar ésa rosa y vas a ir directo al palco para entregársela a Selene ¿Entendiste? – Kario le sonrió a su hermano y afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto hermanito, haré lo que tú me dices – El gong sonó nuevamente y ambos se acercaron a sus líneas de tiro, el primero en disparar al blanco lejano fue Dalsen y deliberadamente mandó la flecha a un punto fuera del objetivo, satisfecho se alejó dándole paso a su hermano y para aumentar su furia, él lanzó la flecha al mismo lugar donde la había disparado antes errando así el tiro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Dalsen entre dientes a su gemelo y éste alzó los hombros con desconcierto.

\- No sé lo que me sucedió – Dalsen miró molesto a su hermano y volvió a prepararse para disparar y al hacerlo se aseguró de repetir nuevamente el error, Kario hizo lo propio y volvió a fallar en el tiro. El público comenzaba a desesperarse y más de una rechifla llegó hasta los oídos de los príncipes.

"Y"

\- Esos dos están nada más jugando – Se quejó el rey Merab con aire aburrido y Van llamó al maestro de ceremonias.

\- Es suficiente, dale una rosa a cada uno y que salgan de la arena – Ordenó Van dando por terminada la competencia, el sol estaba en un punto bajo y debería comenzar la pelea con los gaimelefs para cerrar ése día espantoso.

El maestro de ceremonias ordenó que el gong sonara con estruendo para finalizar el juego de los príncipes - ¡Su majestad el rey de Fanelia declara vencedores a los dos príncipes de Morkab, siendo ambos hermanos es imposible que compitan el uno contra el otro ya que sus habilidades son igual de excelsas!

El público aplaudió sin ganas mientras le entregaban una rosa a cada uno, Dalsen miró con furia a su hermano ya que eso era algo que no estaba planeado, lo tomó por la mano y lo guio lentamente hacia el palco donde estaba Selene, pero mirando la piedra oscura que tenía en su mano no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al pensar en que podría entregársela a Hitomi la cual estaba apenas a unos metros de él.

\- A Selene, por favor, dásela a Selene – Le pidió Dalsen a su hermano apenas con un murmullo.

\- Confía en mi – Le contestó Kario, pero sus palabras no le inspiraban confianza, el público estaba conteniendo la respiración al ver que los príncipes se acercaban al palco donde estaban sentadas la Diosa Viviente, la hermana del General de Fanelia y la desconocida que había llegado de la Luna Fantasma, a pesar de que los juegos se dieran cada año, no era algo común que príncipes y reyes se comprometieran durante las justas.

\- Adelante, hazlo primero tú, sé que quieres entregarle ésa rosa a Hitomi, en cuanto se la entregues le daré la mía a Selene – Dalsen escuchaba las palabras de su hermano y sopesó la posibilidad, a pesar de que Hitomi hubiera aceptado la rosa de Allen no era una garantía de matrimonio, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Limia y le había guardado un estricto luto a su memoria, pero no negaba que deseaba volver a estar con una mujer y tener la seguridad de sentirse querido y amado.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré si con eso le entregas la rosa a Selene – Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de posarse frente a las gradas donde lo miraba Hitomi, soltó la mano de su hermano y dando un paso al frente le ofreció la rosa, Hitomi abrió mucho los ojos y se paralizó por la sorpresa, la gente del estadio soltó una exclamación y comenzaron a golpear el suelo con los pies, el sonido era abrumador y Hitomi no sabía qué hacer.

Miró al príncipe, sus hermosos ojos plateados le regresaban el gesto con expectación y duda y de manera automática y sin pensar estiró las manos y tomó la rosa que le ofrecía el príncipe, éste se inclinó en una reverencia y se echó hacia atrás, ahora era el turno de su gemelo, Kario avanzó y parándose en la línea que estaba entre Flavia y Selene ofreció su rosa – Flavia ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo y ser mi princesa?

Dalsen cerró los ojos apretándolos con frustración, sabía que no podía confiar en Kario y él había hecho todo lo posible para decepcionarlo. No se atrevía a moverse por el riesgo de hacer un espectáculo extra para el público, pero ya se imaginaba la arenga que su abuelo haría cuando estuvieran a solas.

Flavia contempló la rosa pensando en lo que le había dicho Allen, ahora Hitomi tenía dos prometidos y uno de ellos la presionaba para que se alejara del príncipe Kario, así que, recordando el consejo de Allen, tomó la rosa de Kario y el público explotó en un aplauso estridente, Kario le hizo una reverencia y acercándose a su hermano se alejaron de las gradas para ir a su tienda.

"Y"

\- Así que aceptó la rosa de Dalsen – Allen miraba a un punto indefinido en el techo de la tienda, su escudero estaba ceca de él y era quien le había dado la noticia sobre la decisión de Hitomi de aceptar la rosa del príncipe Dalsen.

\- Sí señor Allen y también su amiga, la señorita Flavia aceptó la rosa del príncipe Kario – Allen miró al muchacho y suspiró.

\- Ayúdame a vestirme, quiero ver la pelea de los gaimelefs – Sentía que si se quedaba más tiempo encerrado en la tienda se volvería loco, deseaba hablar con Hitomi y aclarar la situación en la que se había metido, ahora además de estar comprometida con él frente a los ojos de todo el mundo, aceptaba las intenciones de cortejo por parte del príncipe Dalsen, eso daría mucho de qué hablar en todo el reino.

"Y"

Merab tenía un puño cerrado cerca de su labio, acaba de ver a sus nietos comprometiéndose con vulgares campesinas y además la Diosa Viviente había aceptado que dos hombres la cortejaran, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y miró a Anteras y a Van que se levantaban para ir a preparar sus gaimelefs – Rey de Fanelia – Empezó Merab con voz metálica – Me pregunto si su Diosa Viviente tiene una remota idea de lo que acaba de hacer, pero ha aceptado las intenciones de mi nieto, el príncipe Dalsen y al mismo tiempo acepta las de su General, creo que deberían darle clases de historia y costumbres de nuestros reinos.

Van se volvió para mirarlo y apenas se contuvo de darle un puñetazo en su ganchuda nariz.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de arreglar ése mal entendido – Le dijo Dryden tratando de calmar los ánimos que estaban a punto de explotar en el lugar.

\- Espero que en verdad así sea y de paso, de todo corazón anhelo que ésa pordiosera sin nombre que ha venido con la Diosa Viviente le regrese la rosa a Kario, lo que menos deseo es que mi sangre se emparente con una plebeya sin nombre ni cuna.

Chid miró hacia el palco donde estaban sentadas las mujeres y mientras que Flavia miraba la rosa con aire distraído, Selene discutía discretamente con Hitomi, era más que obvio que se encontraba furiosa y todo señalaba que ésa noche estaría llena de problemas – Discúlpenme por favor – Se excusó Chid y salió lo más rápido que pudo del palco real para ir a ver que su tía no matara a Hitomi.

"Y"

\- Estás nada más jugando con Allen, en verdad no lo amas – Selene le reclamaba a Hitomi con voz muy baja para que las princesas y sus sirvientes no las escucharan, por su parte Hitomi tenía sobre el regazo la rosa que le había dado Dalsen y sus pensamientos giraban sin control - ¿Por qué la aceptaste si ya tenías la de Allen?

\- No quería lastimar a Dalsen, él ha sido muy amable conmigo – Selene frunció el ceño y se tapó los labios con el abanico que abrió de golpe.

\- Esto va a traer muchos problemas Hitomi, deberías dejar de ser tan complaciente con todo el mundo.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no continúan ésta pelea cuando estén solas? Le están dando espectáculo a las princesas y a todo el mundo – Las interrumpió Flavia y Selene se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que le decía, se alisó el faldón del vestido y volvió a sentarse mirando hacia el frente; el público estaba emocionado con la expectativa de la última pelea que sería la de los reyes y mientras esperaban a que los gaimelefs salieran a la arena, los vendedores de golosinas pasaban entre las gradas ofreciendo sus productos.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? – Las sorprendió Chid que había llegado de sorpresa, Selene se recorrió empujando a Flavia y permitió que Chid se sentara entre ella y Hitomi, no deseaba estar cerca de ella y si se quedaban juntas corría el riesgo de continuar con la discusión.

\- Han causado revuelo allá arriba – Les dijo Chid en voz baja, Hitomi miró hacia el palco real, pero Van ya se había ido junto con el rey Anteras – Todos están furiosos, Flavia, el rey Merab quiere que le regreses la rosa a Kario, dice que no tienes el nombre ni la cuna para desposar a un príncipe y creo que también espera que tú hagas lo mismo Hitomi, pero las dos, aún desea que Allen se case con su nieta y creo que no le gusta la idea de que te cases con el príncipe.

\- En buen lío se han metido las dos – Farfulló Selene y se sirvió un vaso con agua fresca, le dio un trago y miró fríamente a Hitomi - ¿Qué ha dicho el rey Van?

\- Nada, pero está muy molesto, seguramente después de la pelea va a tratar de arreglar el mal entendido – Los cuatro guardaron silencio cada uno encasillado en sus pensamientos.

"Y"

\- General, no creo que sea una buena idea que vaya con el rey Van – Suplicó el escudero que seguía de cerca de Allen, había visto la expresión del rey cuando Hitomi recibió las rosas y era evidente que no lo había tomado con alegría.

\- Necesito ver que esté bien – La tienda de los reyes estaba una junto a la otra y a pesar de que eran más grandes que las demás apenas tenían la mitad del tamaño que la tienda enfermería, Allen se acercó hasta la entrada de la tienda donde refulgía el escudo de Fanelia y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su escudero para que lo anunciara, el muchacho llamó con voz tímida y Allen giró los ojos, ése chico necesitaba criar más carácter, uno de los escuderos reales abrió el ala de la tienda y los dejó pasar.

Le costó adaptarse a la oscuridad del interior de la tienda después de haber cruzado los patios en los cuales aún brillaba algo de luz natural, dentro estaba iluminado por lámparas que tenían luciérnagas de fuego y al fondo de espaldas a él estaba Van, un escudero le estaba asegurando la pechera de cuero y él tenía los brazos extendidos dejando que el chico hiciera su trabajo.

\- Así que comprometido – Fueron las palabras que escuchó del rey de Fanelia, Allen se acercó y ya esperaba la retahíla.

\- No sé si estoy comprometido o no, me dijeron que Hitomi aceptó también la rosa del príncipe Dalsen.

Hubo un silencio lúgubre apenas roto por los movimientos de los escuderos que se apresuraban para preparar al rey, cuando estuvo listo éste se giró y encaró a Allen - ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Allen le hizo una seña a todos los muchachos que se habían quedado parados en un rincón y a regañadientes salieron de la tienda, querían quedarse a escuchar la pelea y poder repetir todo lo que escucharan con los otros ayudantes.

\- Cómo me atreví ¿a qué? – Le contestó Allen una vez que se hubieron quedado solos, la quijada de Van estaba apretada y la vena del cuello palpitaba con furia.

\- Le propusiste matrimonio a Hitomi ¡Yo debí impedírtelo, debí obligarte a que le dieras ésa maldita rosa a la princesa Deidara, no tenías ningún derecho de dársela a Hitomi! – Allen cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y alzando la barbilla retó a Van.

\- Tú no eres de los que obligan a que alguien más se case, intuyo que fue Merab quien te sugirió tan oportuna idea.

\- Dile a Hitomi que no te casarás con ella o si no… - Van se contuvo de soltar las últimas palabras, pero Allen dio un paso hacia delante.

\- O si no ¿qué?

\- O si no, te desterraré de Fanelia – Allen sintió un miedo helado que le recorría la columna y pasaba hacia sus costillas, pero trató de dominarse y no mostrar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Me vas a desterrar por haberle propuesto matrimonio a Hitomi? Debes estar loco, Hitomi es libre al igual que yo, tú eres quien está comprometido a fuerza, tú eres quien no puede decidir y aunque pudieras, no tienes el valor para enfrentar a Merab, he conocido a Hitomi más profundamente de lo que tú jamás lo harás, te falta fuerza de voluntad para hacer las cosas y es por eso que la estás perdiendo.

\- ¡Más vale que te retractes de tus palabras! – Siseó Van enfurecido y Allen le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

\- Van, estás muy alterado – Allen se le acercó y puso sus manos de manera conciliadora sobre los hombros del rey y éste se echó hacia atrás – Por favor Van, somos amigos y no hay necesidad de hacer todo éste drama.

\- ¿Drama? Hitomi aceptó casarse contigo – Allen suspiró y puso los brazos en jarras, de pronto la punzada de dolor en la nariz lo atacó y dejo escapar un estornudo incómodo.

\- Van ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije antes? Aceptó la rosa de Dalsen, aún no hay un compromiso.

\- Es la segunda vez que le propones matrimonio ¿Y si no te acepta y en cambio se casa con Dalsen? Ella se irá a Morkab y jamás la volveremos a ver.

\- Lo sé, pero no retiraré mi oferta de matrimonio hacia Hitomi y tampoco creo que Dalsen lo haga, ella deberá escoger con quién desea estar y si eso me implica el perder mu lugar en Fanelia, es un alto precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Solamente vine a desearte suerte en la pelea.

Y dejándolo con esos pensamientos destructores, Allen dio la media vuelta y salió de la tienda donde los tres escuderos tenían las orejas pegadas a la lona de la tienda tratando de escuchar – No se metan en lo que no les importa – Los regañó Allen y estos se pararon derechos con la cara coloreada por un vivo color carmín.

\- Así que ahora somos rivales – Escuchó la voz del príncipe Dalsen a sus espaldas y al girarse lo encontró saliendo de su tienda, se había cambiado la ropa de arquería y ahora llevaba una camisola de seda gris que combinaba con sus ojos.

\- Nunca lo he considerado mi rival majestad.

\- Antes no se había dado el caso, pero quizás ahora sea así, es difícil competir por los amores de una dama y eso puede destruir amistades.

Las palabras del príncipe le habían caído a la perfección después de haber tenido la pelea con Van – La decisión que Hitomi tomé la respetaré sin represalias, si decide quedarse con usted, yo no me opondré.

\- Eres un verdadero caballero Allen y ahora te respeto aún más ¿Deseas unirte a nosotros en nuestro palco para ver la pelea de los gaimelefs?

\- Gracias majestad, pero prefiero ir al palco donde está mi hermana, seguramente se siente triste porque no le di la rosa a ella – Dalsen aceptó de buen modo la respuesta de Allen y caminaron juntos para dirigirse a los palcos que les correspondían.

\- Yo me siento triste porque mi hermano no le dio la rosa a tu hermana, es un cabeza dura y a veces creo que hace todo para molestarme. Tu amiga Flavia es atractiva pero no pertenece a una casa reconocida en Gaea.

\- Pertenece a una buena familia en la Luna Fantasma pero no sé más, será mejor que disipe sus dudas preguntándole directamente a ella.

\- Creo que eso es lo que haré – Rodearon las gradas mientras hablaban y pronto llegaron a sus palcos donde se separaron para ir con sus respectivas familias, en cuanto Hitomi lo vio se levantó de un salto un tanto molesta al saber que no estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones.

\- Deberías estar descansando Allen, te puedes marear.

\- Hay cosas peores que un simple mareo – Contestó Allen a las palabras de Hitomi y ella comprendió a qué se refería, él se sentó en un lugar arriba y tocó a su hermana en el hombro, Selene se levantó inmediatamente y se fue a sentar junto a él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto a Selene en voz baja, pero Hitomi alcanzó a escucharlos.

\- Ya quisiera que se terminara éste día e ir a descansar un poco, me siento abochornada y algo fastidiada con el llanto de Deidara, no ha dejado de gimotear desde que terminó tu pelea – Allen miró hacia el palco de los príncipes y a pesar de que la princesa Deidara ya no lloraba sí tenía un ataque de hipo, su nariz estaba enrojecida y brillante y sus ojos se notaban hinchados – En verdad que ya se veía a sí misma como tu esposa.

Allen se rio de buena gana y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando el dolor en su nariz se le clavó como un carbón al rojo vivo, pero lo olvidó pronto al ver que el príncipe Kario se acercaba a ellos luciendo su cabello plateado que contrastaba sobre su ropa negra – Flavia, te dije que no aceptaras la rosa de Kario y fue lo primero que hiciste.

\- Precisamente por eso lo hice – Le contestó Flavia viéndolo por encima de su hombro izquierdo, Kario se paró frente a ella y con un movimiento elegante tomó su mano y la besó con pasión.

\- Nuestra boda será bajo la sombra del gran padre, es el árbol más grande en Morkab, él cuida y protege a nuestra familia y cuando te conviertas en mi esposa, también lo hará contigo.

\- Gracias… Kario – Le contestó Flavia luciendo una expresión de inocencia que Hitomi ya conocía, le había servido en infinidad de ocasiones para escaparse de problemas en los que se había metido a lo largo de los años.

\- Me encanta cómo pronuncias mi nombre – El príncipe se irguió para retirarse no sin antes echarle una mirada de burla a Allen – Vaya General, ésa nariz se ve algo hinchada, debo decir que le resta atractivo, lo bueno es que se le quitará en un par de días.

\- Gracias por sus palabras tan oportunas majestad – Le contestó Allen entre dientes y el príncipe se despidió con una sonrisa burlona – Cómo me gustaría borrarle ésa sonrisa estúpida… Y aceptaste casarte con eso Flavia.

\- Si no me hubieras dicho que no lo hiciera, no lo hubiera hecho – El gong sonó anunciando la última pelea del festival y de los extremos de la arena se abrieron dos enormes puertas de hierro para dejar salir a los reyes a bordo de sus gaimelefs, la gente rugió emocionada ante la pelea que daría inicio.

"Y"

Los dos gaimelefs se pararon en la arena, cada paso que daban hacía que retumbara el piso, ya había caído la tarde sobre ellos y ahora el lugar era iluminado por enormes antorchas que descansaban alrededor de la arena y en lo alto del estadio, desde el interior de Escaflowne, Van observaba al gaimelef del rey Anteras que reflejaba las llamas de las antorchas y su superficie de metal parecía estar en sí misma ardiendo; sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero lo único que venía a su mente era la imagen de Hitomi aceptando las rosas y la posición de Allen de no retirar su propuesta de matrimonio, todo eso lo hería como si lo atravesara una espada envenenada y no era capaz de concentrarse en su rival que estaba por atacar.

Alcanzó a detener el primer golpe por pura suerte, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Anteras lanzó el ataque y fue por puro reflejo que levantó la mano con la espada para repeler el golpe, midieron sus fuerzas durante algunos segundos presionando las espadas una contra la otra y finalmente se separaron y al tallar los dos aceros uno contra el otro, una enorme cantidad de chispas salieron volando frente a ellos. Van trató de concentrarse e intentó hacer a un lado los pensamientos que lo atormentaban sin misericordia, pero no se sentía capaz de poder sacarlos de su mente; atacó al rey Anteras, pero éste esquivó el ataque con una facilidad que parecía ensayada, una nueva estocada llegó por su parte pero erró el blanco y ahora era Anteras quien atacaba al ver un punto libre para poder avanzar.

Repelió como pudo los ataques de Anteras, se sentía ofuscado y perdido y cada vez que trataba de prever el siguiente movimiento, la imagen de Hitomi al recibir las rosas se le venían a la mente, cerró los ojos apretándolos intentando aclarar su visión pero era imposible, no podía perder de vista a su oponente ni un segundo porque estaba en clara desventaja y cualquier movimiento en falso lo llevaría a la derrota frente a su propio pueblo.

Recibió un golpe que lo dejó aturdido, Anteras aprovechó un momento de descuido en la guardia de Van y había asestado un golpe poderoso contra la cabeza de Escaflowne, Van sintió el golpe como si se lo hubieran dado a sí mismo y vio luces frente a sus ojos junto con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, cara y cuello, se echó hacia atrás tambaleándose y Anteras atacó nuevamente golpeándolo a la altura de las costillas con el canto de la espada, un agarre firme le impidió mover la mano con la que empuñaba la espada y supo que había firmado su derrota en ése momento. El poderoso puño del gaimelef de Anteras lo golpeó nuevamente en el rostro y otra vez a la altura del hígado, el dolor lo invadía pero ya no sabía si era físico o moral y cuando finalmente Anteras lo liberó estaba tan mareado que al tratar de avanzar, la enorme máquina cayó al suelo, era incapaz de contener el equilibrio y al intentar levantarse volvió a caer frente a todos.

No era capaz de escuchar nada más que un zumbido que le destruía los oídos, no se daba cuenta del silencio contaminado que se había apoderado de la muchedumbre, nadie se esperaba el ver así al rey de Fanelia, pero no había duda de que había perdido la contienda. Hitomi tenía los labios entreabiertos incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno, su entrenamiento médico la impulsaba a que corriera a auxiliar a Van, pero algo muy dentro de ella la mantenía fija en su asiento, y ése algo le decía que acercarse a Van en ése momento resultaba peligroso y poco conveniente.

El rey sabía que debía levantarse y encarar su derrota con honra, pero no le encontraba el sentido a moverse, deseaba quedarse ahí hasta que su carne fuera devorada por los gusanos, hasta que el tiempo fuera finito y él se convirtiera en polvo mecido por el viento. En cambio, lo que sucedió fue que Anteras hizo girar a Escaflowne para tener la cabina del piloto hacia el cielo y poder liberarlo, forzó la puerta y cuando consideró que la había separado lo suficiente él mismo salió de su gaimelef saltando hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Van! – Escuchó la voz de Anteras, Van tenía los ojos abiertos pero no era capaz de reaccionar a pesar de que era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, las manos del rey heredero de Morkab lo liberaron rápidamente de los arneses de protección y lo sujetaron arrastrándolo fuera de la cabina; notó gente moviéndose en torno a él pero no deseaba ver a nadie, una sensación caliente y viscosa escurría desde su oído derecho y se iba a perder más allá de sus ropas - ¡Está sangrando, traigan la camilla! – Así que eso era lo que escurría desde el interior de su oído, ni siquiera hizo el intento por tocar la sangre, simplemente se dejaba llevar y pronto se sintió mecido por el vaivén de los ayudantes que lo llevaban velozmente a la enfermería; clavo sus irises escarlata al cielo y vio las estrellas que titilaban con timidez y más allá, lejos como un espejismo, estaba la luna fantasma que brillaba rodeada de un halo fantasmal.

"Y"

\- Necesito verlo – Van alcanzó a escuchar la voz suplicante de Hitomi, quizás ella deseara verlo, pero en ése momento lo único que él deseaba era que lo dejaran morir; toda la tienda enfermería era un bullicio de gente que iba y venía en una faena interminable, todos estaban preocupados por la salud del rey de Fanelia que yacía inmóvil en un camastro, no se movía y no reaccionaba ante nada; encima de él tenía el rostro serio de la hija del sanador que con una luz le iluminaba el rostro para ver la reacción de sus ojos, parpadeó cuando se sintió deslumbrado y echó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Déjenla pasar – Ordenó Marbiel refiriéndose a Hitomi, uno de los ayudantes abrió el cortinaje dejando que la Diosa Viviente pasara para acercarse a Van.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Le preguntó a la hija del sanador y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sus reflejos están bien, sus pupilas reaccionan a la luz, lo único es que tiene un golpe serio en una oreja y podrá tardar varios días en recuperar completamente la audición.

\- Déjame revisarlo – Pidió Hitomi y por fin Van fue capaz de reaccionar.

\- No – Le dijo en tono seco, Hitomi y Marbiel lo miraron sorprendidas y él les regresaba una expresión molesta. – No quiero que te acerques.

\- Pero Van, quiero ver que estés bien.

\- Ve a revisar a alguno de tus prometidos, a mi déjame en paz.

Una sensación dolorosa apretó el corazón de Hitomi con una mano helada, miró a Van al rostro y descubrió algo peor que el odio y era el desprecio, Marbiel negó con la cabeza y trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- No estaría mal que la señorita Kanzaki me dé su opinión médica – Le explicó a Van y éste la fulminó con la mirada haciéndola callar.

\- Vete de aquí o llamaré a los guardias para que te saquen – Hitomi sintió que las palabras de Van la destruían y antes de desbordar sus emociones frente a Marbiel y los dos ayudantes prefirió dar la media vuelta y salir de la enfermería.

\- Si se siente mal, llámame por favor – Le pidió a la hija del sanador antes de salir y ésta asintió dudosa.

"Y"

N/A Después de varios meses por fin pude terminar éste capítulo, les ofrezco una disculpa a todas las personas que estaban esperando la actualización, pero he tenido una cantidad indecente de trabajo y apenas he podido ir escribiendo a ratos.

Les agradezco a todos los que siguen ésta historia, lamento los giros que ha dado o los personajes originales que he ido incluyendo, pero mi universo funciona de ésta manera.

Gracias infinitas a la gente que ha comentado algo, me ha dado sus opiniones o ha comenzado a seguir ésta publicación, son una enorme fuente de motivación para escribir, prometo que actualizaré más seguido, sobre todo porque ya se viene la boda de nuestro querido Van.

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, espero tener el siguiente listo en una semana.

Fanawen.


	24. Baños termales

**ACLARACIÓN**

**Antes de seguir leyendo debo hacer la advertencia de que hay escenas de sexo explícito en este capítulo, si hay riesgo de herir susceptibilidades es mejor que sigan de largo y no lo lean, porque luego no acepto reclamos. Dicho esto, entramos al capítulo.**

"Y"

CAPÍTULO 23

BAÑO TERMAL

\- Necesito verlo – Van alcanzó a escuchar la voz suplicante de Hitomi, quizás ella deseara verlo, pero en ése momento lo único que él deseaba era que lo dejaran morir; toda la tienda enfermería era un bullicio de gente que iba y venía en una faena interminable, todos estaban preocupados por la salud del rey de Fanelia que yacía inmóvil en un camastro, no se movía y no reaccionaba ante nada; encima de él tenía el rostro serio de la hija del sanador que con una luz le iluminaba el rostro para ver la reacción de sus ojos, parpadeó cuando se sintió deslumbrado y echó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Déjenla pasar – Ordenó Marbiel refiriéndose a Hitomi, uno de los ayudantes abrió el cortinaje dejando que la Diosa Viviente pasara para acercarse a Van.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Le preguntó a la hija del sanador y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sus reflejos están bien, sus pupilas reaccionan a la luz, lo único es que tiene un golpe serio en una oreja y podrá tardar varios días en recuperar completamente la audición.

\- Déjame revisarlo – Pidió Hitomi y por fin Van fue capaz de reaccionar.

\- No – Le dijo en tono seco, Hitomi y Marbiel lo miraron sorprendidas y él les regresaba una expresión molesta. – No quiero que te acerques.

\- Pero Van, quiero ver que estés bien.

\- Ve a revisar a alguno de tus prometidos, a mi déjame en paz.

Una sensación dolorosa apretó el corazón de Hitomi con una mano helada, miró a Van al rostro y descubrió algo peor que el odio y era el desprecio, Marbiel negó con la cabeza y trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- No estaría mal que la señorita Kanzaki me dé su opinión médica – Le explicó a Van y éste la fulminó con la mirada haciéndola callar.

\- Vete de aquí o llamaré a los guardias para que te saquen – Hitomi sintió que las palabras de Van la destruían y antes de desbordar sus emociones frente a Marbiel y los dos ayudantes prefirió dar la media vuelta y salir de la enfermería.

\- Si se siente mal, llámame por favor – Le pidió a la hija del sanador antes de salir y ésta asintió dudosa.

"Y"

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Van? – Preguntó Allen cuando Hitomi salió de la enfermería, ella tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del General, al alzar la vista lo vio acompañado por los príncipes gemelos, el rey Anteras, Chid, Selene y Flavia.

\- No… No he podido revisarlo. – Allen frunció el entrecejo al ver la expresión dolida de Hitomi y comprendió que Van se había negado a que Hitomi lo atendiera.

Iré a hablar con él – Les dijo Allen y sin esperar a que nadie le respondiera ingresó a la enfermería, al acercarse al cortinaje que ocultaba al rey de los ojos de los curiosos, casi chocó al toparse con la hija del sanador que iba saliendo llevando su carrito auxiliar.

\- Me ha asustado señor Schezar – suspiró la mujer llevándose una mano al pecho como si con eso pudiera controlar su corazón que latía con fuerza - ¿Se siente bien?

\- Estoy bien, pero quiero ver al rey, Hitomi no pudo atenderlo y quiero saber por qué.

Marbiel apretó los labios y agachó la vista tratando de ocultar su ofuscación – Es que… El rey no quiso verla, dijo que si se quedaba llamaría a los guardias para sacarla – Marbiel murmuró lo más bajo que pudo para evitar que el rey escuchara lo que hablaba de él, Allen frunció el ceño y molesto abrió las cortinas para poder pasar.

\- Dije que no quería visitas – Farfulló Van al ver al General de Fanelia parado frente a él, su nariz enrojecida se notaba un poco hinchada pero sus ojos azules destellaban rabia.

\- No vengo como visita – Espetó Allen con molestia, Van alzó la cabeza para verlo mejor y al sentirse mareado volvió a recostarse incómodo.

\- Entonces ¿Qué quieres? ¿Deseas que bendiga tu matrimonio?

\- No seas cínico Van ¿Por qué no permitiste que Hitomi te revisara? Incluso la amenazaste con echarle los guardias encima – Van contempló la situación con pesar y aclarándose la garganta trató de explicar a Allen el por qué lo había hecho.

\- Me vio derrotado – Allen notó el dolor en los ojos de Van y la voz del rey al quebrarse le indicó que estaba al borde del llanto, Allen suspiró con pena y jalando una silla se sentó frente a Van y éste sin poder contener más la impotencia, dejó que en silencio escaparan gruesas lágrimas de amargura. Van lloró en silencio y por primera vez ése enorme muro que había construido dentro de sí mismo para contener sus emociones se desmoronaba, finalmente todo su ser cedía ante la presión y el dolor de las responsabilidades que su hermano había cargado sobre su espalda aun siendo muy joven. Allen aguardó paciente, sintiendo pena no por el rey, si no por su amigo, aquél muchacho que él había conocido aun siendo casi un niño y al que había visto crecer y madurar hasta convertirse en un magnifico rey. Nadie dijo nada, simplemente el silencio reconfortante ayudaba a que el dolor saliera como un río sin control; Allen perdió la noción del tiempo y ni siquiera estuvo seguro si habían pasado segundos u horas desde que había ido a encarar al rey.

\- Allen – Escuchó finalmente la voz de Van, alzó los ojos y el llanto se había detenido, ahora el rey simplemente tenía la vista clavada en el techo de la tienda – Tómate tres días libres.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Allen algo alarmado, se preocupaba de dejar solo a Van en ése momento.

\- Para que sane tu nariz – Le contestó Van como si fuese algo completamente obvio, trató de sentarse en el camastro, pero un vértigo se lo impidió.

\- Preferiría no tomar los días libres – Van negó con la cabeza y comprendió la preocupación de Allen.

\- No pasará nada, necesitas descansar y yo también, ahora seguramente Merab se encargará de preparar todo para… Mi boda, así que él estará ocupado y tú puedes recuperarte. Escuché que querías ir al bazar de los escribas, lleva a tu hermana y a Hitomi y de paso llévate a la otra, como se llame.

\- No me siento seguro dejándote a merced de ése hombre.

\- Deja a Amush a cargo, es un buen soldado – Allen apretó los labios aún sin estar convencido, pero era verdad que ambos necesitaban descansar después de las batallas, los dos estaban muy golpeados y doloridos y un par de días libres resultaban un cambio agradable a la presión en el castillo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Allen para confirmar que podía levantarse más tarde a la mañana siguiente.

\- Completamente – Le confirmó Van con plena seguridad – Necesitas descansar, han sido días horribles… Ya vete al castillo, un carruaje me llevará de regreso y podremos cenar.

\- Estás tomando todo con mucho estoicismo.

\- ¿Me queda otra opción? Tengo que aceptar mi destino y si es éste, no puedo dar marcha atrás, me he comprometido con la nieta de Merab, quizás sea para bien y resulte algo provechoso para Fanelia.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees así?

\- No, pero no tengo más opción que tomar la vida como venga. – Allen sintió pena por el rey que se encontraba inmerso en un sin fin de problemas gracias a un compromiso sellado años antes de que él naciera y que ni siquiera le correspondía a él cumplir, sino a su hermano que había huido de sus responsabilidades con el reino – Ya vete, quiero dormitar un poco, llegaré en una hora al castillo, que le avisen a los cocineros y a los lacayos que tengan todo listo para cuando llegue.

Allen se levantó de su silla y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a Van que él respondió con un asentimiento tranquilo, al caminar hacia el exterior de la tienda los pensamientos se arremolinaron en la cabeza de Allen y finalmente comprendió que Van había terminado por aceptar su compromiso.

"Y"

\- ¿Cómo está el rey? – Preguntó Anteras cuando Allen se reunió con ellos, aún esperaban reunidos en las afueras de la tienda, Hitomi trataba de disimular su semblante triste pero sus ojos caídos la delataban, Flavia estaba pegada a ella y tenía su brazo entrelazado al de Hitomi.

\- Cansado y derrotado – Le contestó sin mucho ánimo, al otro extremo del patio estaban las princesas rodeadas por sus damas de compañía y sirvientes, Deidara le dedicó una mirada de reproche y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado – Pidió que nos fuéramos al castillo, él llegará en una hora para dar inicio a la cena, mañana podré descansar y no estaré de guardia por un par de días ¿Quieren ir al bazar de los escribas? – Preguntó Allen a su hermana, Hitomi y Flavia.

\- Claro, será un buen cambio a todo el ajetreo en el castillo – Le contestó Selene un tanto aliviada, tener a su hermano cerca siempre le daba una sensación de seguridad.

\- ¿Por qué no me permitió revisarlo? – Preguntó Hitomi dolida, Allen puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le habló con aire conciliador.

\- Porque se siente apenado por la manera en que perdió la batalla.

\- Eso no tiene sentido – Espetó Hitomi molesta, pero Dalsen negó con la cabeza.

\- Al contrario Hitomi, tiene mucho sentido, perdió frente a todo su pueblo por un error en los movimientos, es normal que se sienta apenado y sobre todo contigo. – Hitomi apretó los labios, incapaz de comprender el código de honor de los guerreros.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos al castillo, Van llegará más tarde para dar la orden de que se sirva la cena.

\- Los acompañaremos – Se adelantó Dalsen, aunque sabía que también su hermano y su primo deseaban alejarse del estadio sin que su abuelo los viera, seguramente él ya estaba instalado cómodamente en su carruaje mientras destilaba odio y furia a través de cada poro de su cuerpo – Deberías de ir en el carruaje también Allen, a ésa nariz rota no le caerá bien el aire nocturno.

\- Prefiero montar a Alsvid, si lo dejo aquí uno de los mozos deberá regresarlo al establo real y puede haber problemas, además de que no quiero presentarme mañana en el castillo.

\- Bien, entonces seguiremos al carruaje con nuestros unicornios – Anunció Anteras y se encaminaron hacia las caballerizas donde los unicornios comían avena despreocupados, mucha gente se había congregado fuera del recinto de madera para poder observar a los animales y dos guardias vigilaban la entrada evitando que los curiosos entraran e incomodaran a los unicornios, al verlos acercarse los guardias mostraron sus lanzas en señal de respeto y la gente le abrió paso a los príncipes, al rey Anteras y al General del Fanelia.

\- Chid, quédate con ellas por favor, están preparando el carruaje, en un momento lo traerá el cochero – Le pidió Allen al rey de Freid antes de entrar a la caballeriza, Hitomi, Selene y Flavia esperaron en la explanada mientras las mujeres que estaban cerca cuchicheaban airadas en contra de ellas.

\- Sí que nos volvimos populares – Bromeó Flavia al notar que varias chicas la observaban desde la cabeza hasta los pies, seguramente consideraban que su semblante no era digno de un príncipe.

\- Te dije que te cambiaras de ropa – La reprendió Selene – Ahora tendrás que ponerte mejores vestidos ya que estás comprometida con un príncipe.

\- A mí me gusta su aire despreocupado – Le confirmó el príncipe Kario que salía llevando de las riendas a su unicornio, el animal piafó molesto cuando un chiquillo trató de tocarlo y asustado, el chico se echó hacia atrás al tiempo que los guardias marcaban una barrera con sus lanzas – Pero mañana podemos ir a buscarte vestidos que te gusten, también mascadas, abanicos y zapatos.

\- No creo que sea necesario – Se apresuró a decir Flavia, el príncipe le sonrió guiñándole un ojo; detrás de ellos apareció el carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos, dos lacayos se apresuraron a abrir la puerta y bajar el estribo.

\- Será mejor que suban – Pidió Allen que ya salía acompañado por Dalsen y Anteras, una exclamación de sorpresa inundó el aire cuando los pobladores pudieron ver a los unicornios ya ensillados, sus cuernos lanzaban chispas en colores tornasol y las crines brillaban bajo la luz que despedían las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar. – Nosotros iremos detrás del carruaje.

Las mujeres subieron al carruaje siendo escoltadas por Chid que hacía el papel de chaperón mientras los demás montaban sus unicornios, le gente les abrió el paso mientras ellos se retiraban al castillo a esperar que el rey llegara para anunciar la cena.

\- Por favor Chid, dile al cochero que pare, necesito que Van me diga eso él mismo.

\- Pero Hitomi, puedes hablar con él después – Le dijo Chid un poco molesto.

\- ¿Cuándo? Merab siempre lo ronda y a partir de ahora ya estará cerca de Leila todo el tiempo.

Chid suspiró resignado y golpeó el techo del carruaje, en ése momento el coche se detuvo y uno de los lacayos abrió la puerta, Hitomi no esperó que el muchacho bajara el estribo, sino que saltó fuera asustando al sirviente.

\- ¡Hitomi! ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Allen sorprendido al verla salir corriendo de vuelta a la tienda enfermería.

\- ¡Volveré en un momento, no tardo! – Y la perdió de vista entre la multitud que se alejaba del estadio.

"Y"

La mujer de cabello de fuego se escurrió como una sombra fantasmal dentro de la tienda enfermería, nadie la vio entrar y nadie se percató de su presencia, camino con pasos rápidos y suaves hasta llegar a la mampara que separaba al rey de Fanelia de la vista de los curiosos, movió las cortinas y entró en silencio, vio recostado sobre la cama a Van, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir, se acercó a él y trepándose al camastro se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, Van abrió los ojos alarmado y se encontró a ésa mujer que lo miraba con lujuria.

\- Buenas noches mi rey – Le dijo ella en un susurro, Van trató de levantarse y escapar de ella, pero lo sujetó con una fuerza inhumana contra el colchón y pegó sus labios al oído del rey – Eres un perdedor.

\- Lárgate de aquí – Siseó Van con furia mientras la mujer soltaba una risa tétrica, presionó más sus caderas contra las del rey y comenzó a moverse con cadencia, él sentía el roce de la entrepierna de la mujer contra su pelvis y aunque no lo deseara, su miembro comenzó a reaccionar al contacto.

\- Perdiste de una manera humillante mi rey y ahora hasta tu amada Diosa Viviente se ha comprometido no con uno, sino con dos hombres… Si tú me lo pides puedo encargarme de ambos, los haré desaparecer y nadie sospechará nada.

\- Estás loca, vete de aquí, eres una bruja y nada bueno hay en ti, desde que apareciste en mi vida todo ha empeorado.

\- Porque no has sabido usar mis poderes, aprende del gran rey Merab, ha vivido en el poder durante décadas a cambio de ciertos sacrificios ¿O acaso pensabas que sus hijos han muerto de manera natural? Entrégame al General Schezar y yo me encargaré de que la Diosa Viviente se quede contigo.

\- ¡Jamás te entregaría a Allen! Eres un monstruo – La mujer irguió su espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás y con sus largos dedos blancos soltó el cordón que le cerraba la pechera del vestido, descubrió sus hombros y sacándose las mangas dejó que sus senos saltaran libres, Van deseaba apartar su vista, pero algo lo obligaba a mirar ésas redondeces firmes con pezones henchidos que se balanceaban tentadoramente.

\- Jamás habías visto a una mujer desnuda ¿No es verdad? – Van reaccionó tratando de levantarse, pero el cuerpo de la mujer, a pesar de ser curveado y bien formado parecía pesar una tonelada y era imposible el moverla. Ella cogió las manos del rey y las colocó sobre sus senos instándolo a que los apretara, Van sintió la suavidad de la piel y la dureza de los pezones enrojecidos y antes de poder darse cuenta, se encontró jugueteando con sus dedos sobre los pezones que respondían a su tacto.

\- ¿Van? – Ésa voz pronunciando su nombre lo hizo volver a la realidad, reaccionó alejando sus manos del cuerpo de aquella mujer y vio a Hitomi que lo miraba con una expresión que no supo descifrar, la mujer que aún se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él la miro sobre el hombro y le sonrió con cinismo.

\- La gran Diosa Viviente, vine a ver que al rey no se le ofreciera nada, y bueno, al parecer sí tenía algunas necesidades que debían ser atendidas – La mujer se bajó del camastro y con lentitud cubrió su cuerpo que estaba casi desnudo, parecía estar tomando más tiempo del necesario para poder abrochar su vestido y cuando hubo terminado se dirigió hacia donde Hitomi seguía parada sin dar crédito a lo que había visto – Me retiro majestad, si quiere algo más no dude en llamarme.

\- Así que además de adivina también eres una prostituta – Le dijo Hitomi con odio contenido, ella le lanzó un beso guiñándole un ojo enmarcado por gruesas pestañas.

\- Soy lo que mi rey me pida que sea… Mañana tendré mi tienda de adivinación en el carnaval de la ciudad, si quieres puedes ir a que te diga tu futuro, yo no necesito de tus cartas para poder hacerlo… O si lo prefieres, podemos hacer un trío con el rey, le falta algo de distracción en la cama para que mejore pronto.

\- ¡Guardias! – Gritó Van y en un tropel fuerte llegó un grupo de soldados cargando sus armas listas para usarse a la orden del rey – Acompañen a ésta mujer fuera del estadio y que no se vuelva a acercar.

Los guardias rodearon a la mujer de cabellos rojos que era señalada por el rey y ella, sin oponer resistencia comenzó a caminar siendo acompañada por los soldados – Ya nos veremos después – Les dijo a los dos a modo de despedida y salió de la tienda enfermería.

\- Hitomi, por favor, puedo explicarte todo esto.

\- ¿Y qué sentido tendría? – Hitomi tomó asiento en la silla que estaba a un lado del camastro de Van y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo – Por ahí todos dicen que eres virgen, creo que es una mentira que ha ayudado a formarte una leyenda.

\- No es una mentira – Le dijo Van rápidamente a modo de defensa – Desde que te fuiste no he encontrado a otra mujer que me interesara, así que me alejé de todas ellas esperando verte otra vez.

\- Pues tu voluntad no es muy fuerte Van, tenías a una mujer desnuda encima de ti.

\- Ésa mujer es una pesadilla, se aparece en todas partes.

Hitomi suspiró mirando a Van sin poder creerle lo que decía – Me tengo que ir, me espera el carruaje.

\- Por favor, déjame hablar contigo, ésta noche que todo esté tranquilo, he sido impulsivo y quiero arreglar las cosas.

\- No hay nada qué arreglar Van, tu boda está próxima y creo que yo me he comprometido, el destino se está acomodando como debería de ser.

Y sin decir más Hitomi se levantó para retirarse de la enfermería, pero Van alcanzó a sujetarla por la mano, sintió que Hitomi tensaba su cuerpo y sin prever el movimiento de ella, él recibió la bofetada de lleno en el rostro, sintió que la tienda daba vueltas nuevamente y el mareo lo invadió sin control.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil Van! – Le gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, las voces de las otras personas que estaban en la tienda se acallaron inmediatamente - ¡Te estuve esperando por diez años y jamás me buscaste!

\- Hitomi, por favor, baja la voz – Pidió Van tratando de recobrarse del mareo, veía que las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hitomi, pero era incapaz de moverse sin sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas.

\- ¡No tengo por qué bajar la voz, estoy harta de tus juegos, te comprometes con una princesa pero me dices que me amas, no te creo nada Van, me echas de la enfermería y ahora que regreso para ver si estás bien me encuentro con que tienes a una mujer desnuda en tu camastro!

\- Hitomi por favor, yo no planee nada de esto, todo ha pasado sin que yo lo deseara y ésa mujer es una peste, yo no la traje aquí, déjame explicarte todo esto con calma, en privado, te lo suplico Hitomi.

La voz de Van alcanzó a quebrarse al igual que la voluntad de Hitomi, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asintió con desconfianza – Una sola plática Van, eso será todo.

Y sin decir más, salió de la enfermería siendo seguida por las miradas sorprendidas de las demás personas que estaban en el lugar.

"Y"

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Anteras al ver que Hitomi regresaba a paso rápido, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos acuosos.

\- No podría estar mejor – Soltó Hitomi de golpe y se encaramó al carruaje sin tomar la mano que el lacayo le ofrecía, dentro se dejó caer en su asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Selene ante el semblante de Hitomi, escucharon el chasquido de las riendas y enseguida el carruaje comenzó a moverse.

\- Van es un idiota – Fue la única respuesta que dio y en un silencio cómplice, decidieron no hacer más preguntas en aquel momento.

"Y"

\- Así que planean ir al bazar de los escribas – Le comentó Anteras que venía cabalgando al lado de Allen.

\- Le prometí a las chicas que las llevaría a ver libros, quizás se interesen en alguno.

\- Escuché que Fanelia tiene excelentes aguas termales – Dijo Kario que contemplaba la Luna Fantasma – Me gustaría ir antes de regresar a Morkab.

\- Sí, están en lo alto del bosque, en el claro de la dama perdida – Le dijo Allen señalando un punto en lo alto de la montaña donde siempre manaba vapor que parecía nubes bajas.

\- También me gustaría ir ¿Qué tal si antes de ir al bazar de los escribas vamos a tomar un baño caliente?

La proposición de Dalsen tomó por sorpresa a Allen, lo que menos había pensado en ése momento era en ir a bañarse en las termas y mucho menos el llevar a los príncipes, al menos ésa no había sido su idea para pasar uno de sus días libres - ¿Y las chicas?

\- No veo el por qué no puedan venir con nosotros, además, así tendremos algo de tiempo para platicar – Contestó Dalsen sin malicia y a Allen no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar.

\- Bien, podríamos ir mañana - Terminó por ceder Allen sin más opción que aceptar que los príncipes y el rey se habían auto invitado a su paseo.

"Y"

\- ¡Abran las puertas al General de Fanelia que escolta a sus majestades el Rey de Morkab y los ilustres Príncipes! – Gritó uno de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada de los carruajes en el castillo de Fanelia, el gran portón de madera tachonada en acero fue abierta con un crujido estruendoso y dio paso a la comitiva que entraba con orgullo, el carruaje se detuvo cerca de la entrada y los lacayos se apearon para ayudar a las mujeres a bajar.

\- Dejaremos los unicornios en las caballerizas y volveremos para escoltarlas al salón principal – Les dijo el rey Anteras cuando Selene, Hitomi y Flavia hubieron bajado del carruaje seguidas por Chid.

\- Quiero ver cómo está Millerna antes de cenar, los veré en el salón – Y sin esperar el consentimiento de nadie, Hitomi entró al castillo a través de una de las puertas laterales.

\- Es algo… Impulsiva – Rio Dalsen y continuaron su camino a las caballerizas.

"Y"

Los mozos se inclinaban ante ella al verla pasar y las doncellas hacían graciosas reverencias para mostrarle sus respetos y aún se sentía incómoda con las atenciones que recibía por parte de la servidumbre del castillo, no estaba acostumbrada a mandar y no se imaginaba cómo sería la educación de una mujer nacida en noble cuna, la cual estaba habituada desde el primer día de vida a esos mimos y atenciones por parte de los que consideraban plebeyos.

Ya comenzaba a reconocer los pasillos interminables del castillo y después de dar varias vueltas y subir algunos tramos de escalera dio con la recámara de Millerna, llamó a la puerta y Merle asomó su rostro peludo y sonrió al verla – Pasa Hitomi – Pidió la chica y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Hitomi entrara.

\- Vaya Hitomi, te ves algo agitada – Le dijo Millerna al verla, se había levantado de la cama y estaba sentada frente al ventanal cerrado con la cuna de su hijo a un lado - ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo… que estoy comprometida – Le dijo a Millerna antes de dejarse caer sobre uno de los sillones que estaban en la recámara, Millerna entornó los ojos analizando la situación.

\- Supongo que aceptaste alguna rosa – Contestó Millerna tanteando el terreno que estaba pisando - ¿Puedo saber de quién?

\- Acepté la rosa de Allen… Y la del Príncipe Dalsen – Millerna abrió mucho los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- Tienes un buen problema entre las manos Hitomi, tienes dos pretendientes oficiales ¿A cuál de los dos es a quién amas?

\- A ninguno – Contestó Hitomi con la mirada gacha, Millerna ya conocía la respuesta, pero simplemente quería que Hitomi se la repitiera.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Millerna se levantó y se sirvió una taza de té caliente y sirvió otra para Hitomi, se la acercó y le puso en la mano la caja que contenía el té de la luna – No olvides tomarlo hasta que sangres.

Hitomi asintió y echando un puño de hojas en la taza esperó a que colorearan la infusión de un vivo tono carmín – Honestamente no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, el príncipe Dalsen ha sido tan bueno conmigo y Allen, bueno… Él y yo…

\- Ya sé qué es lo que han hecho, pero la lujuria y el deseo no son iguales que el estar enamorado y el estar enamorado no es lo mismo que el amor.

Hitomi tomó un trago del té analizando las palabras de Millerna, la Reina se sentó junto a ella y esperó paciente - ¿Cuándo supiste que amabas a Dryden?

\- No lo sé, simplemente un día descubrí que lo que sentía por él era más fuerte de lo que jamás había sentido por nadie, ni por Allen; el simple hecho de mirarlo mientras lee o cuando se afeita por las mañanas me hace sentir feliz, fueron los detalles pequeños los que me hicieron amarlo.

Hitomi volvió a guardar silencio analizando detenidamente las palabras de Millerna, Merle la observaba con el ceño fruncido y parándose frente a Hitomi le dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, Hitomi le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa e incomprensión, no se esperaba eso de Merle - ¡Eres una tonta Hitomi! – Le dijo la mujer gato molesta – El amo Van ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo y tú nunca regresaste y ahora que lo haces, no intentas ayudarlo a escapar de esa Princesa caprichosa, él desea hablar contigo y arreglar todo esto, yo lo he visto triste y sin deseos de vivir y tú no lo ayudas.

\- Merle… No veo la manera en que yo pueda ayudar a Van – Balbuceó Hitomi – Si rompe el compromiso el rey Merab puede causar una guerra.

\- Al menos escucha lo que te tiene que decir, por favor Hitomi, el amo Van no es un hombre malo, ha sufrido mucho y tú lo sabes, necesita de alguien que lo apoye.

\- Está bien Merle, intentaré hablar con él nuevamente, pero si me vuelve a insinuar su idea de que me convierta en su amante, yo misma me encargaré de reventarle el otro oído.

Merle suspiró aliviada cuando Hitomi cedió al aceptar hablar con Van; alguien llamo a la puerta de la recámara y Merle se apresuró a abrir y del otro lado de la puerta se encontró a toda una comitiva que llegaba a invadir los aposentos de la Reina, las primeras en entrar fueron Selene que arrastraba a Flavia por un brazo y eran seguidas por Dalsen, Kario, Chid, Anteras, Allen y Dryden. Millerna se sintió incómoda con tanta gente en su recámara, pero no le quedaba más opción que ser amable.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Fue lo primero que preguntó Dryden al quitarse la capa y saludar a su esposa con un suave beso en la frente, Millerna lo aceptó de buen grado y sin levantarse abrazó a su esposo por la cintura recargando la cabeza contra su abdomen.

\- Me siento mucho mejor, me gustaría ir a caminar mañana, me aburre el estar aquí encerrada todo el día.

\- Necesitas caminar – Aprobó Hitomi apurando su té – Así tu útero se recuperará más rápido, tienes buen color y no hay ninguna infección, un paseo en el jardín te caerá bien.

\- Necesito tu ayuda Millerna – Las interrumpió Selene mientras sacudía a Flavia por el brazo – Mira esto, no puede ir así a la cena, se ha comprometido con el príncipe Kario y lejos de ser una novia parece un harapo sucio y viejo.

\- Tú también me agradas Selene – Rezongó Flavia girando los ojos, Millerna la inspeccionó con la vista y asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con Selene.

\- Así que este día fue de compromisos – Murmuró Millerna levantándose, Allen y Anteras habían ido a pararse frente al ventanal y miraban hacia los jardines del castillo donde los sirvientes se apresuraban a encender las lámparas para alejar las sombras nocturnas mientras los príncipes le hacían mimos al hijo de Millerna – Tengo algunos vestidos que no fueron ajustados antes de mi embarazo, puedes usar uno esta noche, pero debes pensar en que necesitas vestirte de acuerdo a cada ocasión.

Flavia no le estaba prestando atención a Millerna y en lugar de eso, miraba interesada la cola de Merle que la balanceaba de un lado a otro, estiró la mano tratando de sujetarla, pero Merle la echó a un lado y le dirigió una mirada molesta – Hay agua caliente en la bañera, pensaba darme un baño pero será mejor que la uses tú, estás llena de polvo.

Y sin esperar a que Flavia aceptara, Selene se la llevó a rastras al cuarto de baño y se encerró ahí con ella – Tu hermana sí que respeta los protocolos – Le dijo Anteras a Allen que había detenido su inspección al jardín para ver lo que sucedía alrededor de él – Es una verdadera dama que lleva un gran apellido que la respalda, no como tu prometida Kario.

\- La familia de Flavia es muy respetada en su país y su apellido es antiguo – Le dijo Hitomi molesta, comenzaba a aburrirse de que trataran a su amiga como si fuera una mendiga – Los Spitaleri producen vino desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre han sido comerciantes, su hermano mayor es sanador, su hermano menor es ingeniero, ella es escritora y se ha vuelto famosa. No sé por qué la tratan así.

\- Tú eres la primera en quejarte de ella – Le dijo Merle cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Quizás, pero también la quiero – Anteras apretó los labios y miró a su primo que le sonrió satisfecho.

\- Sabía que había hecho una buena elección con ella – Le dijo Kario y dándose la media vuelta se dirigió hacia la salida de la recámara de la reina – La esperaré afuera para escoltarla al comedor, ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo, seguramente las damas desean refrescarse antes de cenar.

\- Bien, creo que tiene razón – Suspiró Anteras y se encaminó hacia el pasillo para reunirse con su primo, Dalsen lo siguió y Allen fue el último en salir junto con Chid.

\- Las esperaremos afuera – Les avisó Allen y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Bien, creo que yo también esperaré afuera – Terminó por aceptar Dryden y salió de la recámara dejando a las mujeres solas.

\- Van no tardará en anunciar la cena – Comentó Millerna y se fue hacia el espejo del tocador para rectificar su peinado – Me gustaría bajar al comedor, pero no quiero dejar solo al bebé.

\- Yo me puedo quedar con él – Se ofreció Merle rápidamente y Millerna le sonrió aliviada, en verdad sentía que necesitaba salir un rato de la alcoba – Ese rey viejo no me agrada para nada.

\- Van aún no ha regresado, se quedó en la enfermería, perdió la última batalla contra el rey Anteras y creo que tiene lastimado un oído – Millerna dejó de arreglarse el vestido y miró a Hitomi a través del espejo de su tocador, su expresión seria le dio a entender a Hitomi que ésa derrota había sido algo grave.

\- Debe haber sido humillante para él perder frente a ti – Le dijo Millerna colocándose una gota de perfume detrás de la oreja.

\- No entiendo por qué es tan humillante que haya perdido frente a mí, no siempre va a ganar las batallas – Millerna se giró y puso su mano sobre su cintura, se veía un poco molesta con Hitomi pero trató de suavizar su voz.

\- No puedo creer que no lo entiendas – La regañó la Reina y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello – Ésa competencia era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para demostrar su fuerza, tanto frente a Merab como frente a ti, el pueblo podría ver cómo derrotaba a un Rey y en cambio él fue derrotado ¿No te imaginas cómo es eso?

\- Pero yo sé que él es fuerte, a mí no me tiene que demostrar nada.

\- Entonces díselo – Le hizo notar Selene que venía saliendo del cuarto de baño y Flavia la seguía envuelta en toallas – Mi hermano me dijo que mañana iremos a las termas, podrías invitar al rey y hablar con él, decirle que no tiene que demostrarte nada porque sabes que es fuerte y valiente, si estás esperando a que lo adivine, dudo mucho que se dé cuenta por sí mismo.

\- ¿Tendrá tiempo Allen de llevarlas a los baños termales? – Preguntó Millerna asombrada, cuando aún era soltera resultaba casi imposible que Allen la llevara a pasear a pesar de que se lo había pedido innumerable cantidad de veces.

\- El Rey le dio tres días libres pero los príncipes y el rey Anteras quieren ir también, así que iremos temprano y después pasaremos al bazar de los escribas – Contestó Selene echando a Flavia detrás del biombo para que se vistiera, Millerna fue hasta su guardarropa y sacó un par de vestidos con sus zapatos a juego y se los mostró a Selene, ella escogió el de color morado oscuro y lo echó por encima del biombo junto con ropa interior nueva que sacó del paquete que Hitomi había dejado en la recámara de Millerna.

\- Será una buena oportunidad para que hables con Van si en verdad deseas hacerlo Hitomi – Sugirió Millerna, de un estuche de madera forrado en terciopelo sacó su corona y se la colocó en la cabeza asegurándose de que estaba bien sujeta.

\- No sé cómo podría tener un momento tranquilo para hablar con él, estará mucha gente alrededor en las aguas termales.

\- Bajen a una de las pozas – Le dijo Merle antes de cargar al hijo de Millerna que comenzaba a llorar, se lo entregó a la Reina y ésta se descubrió un seno para amamantar a su hijo antes de bajar a la cena – El agua mana de un nacimiento en una poza alta, el agua está hirviendo en ése lugar y luego baja a las demás donde va perdiendo temperatura hasta que llega al río cuando ya está fría. Hay una cascada más abajo y cuevas, una de ellas lo usan como baños de vapor para purificar el cuerpo y limpiar la piel. Las pozas son naturales y están dispuestas de tal manera que desde una de ellas no puedes ver lo que sucede en las demás, es un buen lugar para que hablen sin que los otros los escuchen, el ruido del agua acalla los demás sonidos.

Hitomi se sintió un tanto nerviosa ante la idea de estar dentro del agua caliente con Van pero al mismo tiempo tuvo una sensación de curiosidad ardorosa que le coloreó las mejilas de carmín, Millerna lo notó y le sonrió pícara – Te pusiste roja Hitomi, espero que no te incomode estar en las termas con otros hombres, vas a entrar envuelta en una toalla, ya verás que es muy agradable.

\- Es como la playa nudista en Pampelonne – Finalmente Flavia salió de detrás del biombo con el vestido sin abotonar, se frotaba el cabello con una toalla para secarlo y fue a sentarse frente al tocador donde ya la esperaba Selene con cepillo en mano – Pero por desgracia, aquí no se está completamente desnudo.

\- No tienes nada de decoro ¿no es verdad? – Le reclamó Hitomi y Flavia negó con la cabeza sonriéndole a través del espejo antes de que Selene le clavara el cepillo en el cabello enredado.

Las fanfarrias sonaron con estruendo y se escucharon hasta la recámara donde ellas estaban, el rey de Fanelia acababa de entrar por la puerta principal y llamaban a que las personas se reunieran en el comedor para rendirle sus respetos – Bien, ya estás – Anunció Selene con aire victorioso contemplando el reflejo de Flavia, el agua se había llevado todos los vestigios de polvo y de suciedad, su piel se veía suave y el cabello ya no lucía los mechones enredados, le hizo una coleta baja sujetándola con un hilo de perlas y después le besó la coronilla con gesto amistoso.

\- Bien, debemos irnos – Millerna se cubrió y después de palmear la espalda de su hijo se lo entrego a Merle que lo recibió ansiosa – Debemos entrar con la comitiva del rey, gracias por quedarte con mi hijo Merle.

La mujer gato sonrió sin dejar de mecer al recién nacido y esperando a que se durmiera, se fue a sentar en el lugar que había estado ocupando Millerna frente al ventanal.

Al abrirse la puerta de la habitación todos los hombres que esperaban sentados en la sala que conectaba las recámaras se levantaron, Anteras fue el primero en acercarse a ellas y le ofreció su brazo a Hitomi – Yo la escoltaré para evitar cualquier habladuría – Dijo dirigiéndose en especial a Allen y Dalsen que aceptaron la propuesta sin rechistar, Dryden se dirigió hacia su esposa y la tomó de la mano no sin antes besar su dorso, Chid y Selene se fueron juntos mientras que Kario le ofrecía el brazo a Flavia que lo aceptó un tanto tensa.

\- Te ves hermosa – Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su oreja, Flavia pudo sentir el aliento caliente del príncipe contra su piel y con un escalofrío recibió un beso ardiente debajo de su oreja – Y hueles a jazmín – Suspiró Kario y la guio hacia las escaleras no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Allen.

\- Pues nos hemos quedado solos – Bromeó Dalsen y le ofreció su brazo a Allen y éste soltó una carcajada que le causó una punzada en la nariz.

\- No pienso besarlo Majestad.

\- Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras – Y entre risas se encaminaron al comedor donde el Rey de Fanelia aguardaba.

"Y"

En ése momento Hitomi deseaba estar en cualquier lugar meno en ésa mesa, le habían asignado nuevamente uno de los lugares en el espacio de los reyes y a pesar que de un lado tenía a Millerna y del otro tenía a Chid, sentía la mirada de buitre que le dedicaba Merab de vez en cuando; los príncipes Dalsen y Kario cenaban en otra de las mesas acompañadas por Selene, Flavia y Allen pero nadie se atrevía a mover los ojos hacia la mesa de honor, el ambiente tenso se percibía como una nata sobre la gran habitación y parecía que los ánimos estaban a punto de estallar. Las princesas Leila y Deidara habían anunciado que se encontraban indispuestas y se habían ido a encerrar en sus recámaras dejando la orden que sus cenas fueran subidas a la brevedad.

\- ¿Estás bien Hitomi? – Preguntó Chid al verla removerse nerviosa de tanto en tanto.

\- Sí, eso creo – Contestó Hitomi con un susurro que apenas él pudo escuchar, al otro lado miró a Van y apenas había picado un poco de comida, tomó su servilleta y arrojándola sobre su plato dio por terminada su cena. Se levantó de su silla y todos los invitados se levantaron para despedirlo excepto los reyes.

\- Disfruten de su cena – Les dijo a modo de despedida pero Merab le hizo una seña para que no se fuera tan rápido.

\- Rey Van, espero que arregle todo el mal entendido del día de hoy.

\- Haré lo que pueda – Le dijo con voz seca y sin esperar a que el anciano rey le diera otro reproche, salió velozmente del comedor. Hitomi lo miró en silencio y más por instinto que por lógica, lo imitó arrojando su servilleta sobre su plato y salió del comedor ante la mirada atónita de la corte.

\- ¡Van, espera! – El Rey detuvo su huida al escuchar la voz de Hitomi que lo llamaba, giró y la vio que caminaba con pasos apresurados para alcanzarlo – Quiero hablar contigo, pero no en el castillo, debe haber otro lugar donde podamos hablar sin que nos escuchen.

Van sopesó las palabras de Hitomi y sin mediar palabra, la tomó de la mano y la guio fuera del castillo, al pasar frente a los guardias se cuadraban mostrando sus lanzas para saludar al rey y éste simplemente los ignoraba. Salieron del castillo y rodearon uno de los jardines hasta pasar por debajo de un arco de piedra y pronto Hitomi se encontró sumida en árboles con copas frondosas que no dejaban pasar la luz de las estrellas, más allá, al fondo había tres monumentos de piedra fría y gris y en sus bases ardían incansablemente antorchas que velaban las tumbas.

\- Aquí nadie nos escuchará – Anunció Van satisfecho y Hitomi recorrió con la vista el lugar oscuro, clavo sus ojos en las tres tumbas y caminó hasta pararse frente a ellas. Leyó la inscripción de los nombres e inmediatamente supo que eran las tumbas de los padres de Van y de Folken.

\- Lamento mucho lo de Folken – La voz de Hitomi sonaba triste y Van, al pensar en que estaba metido en todo ése problema por culpa de su hermano mayor, sintió una furia hacia Folken como no la había experimentado en años.

\- Si hubiera aceptado su responsabilidad y su posición yo no estaría comprometido con esa Princesa… Y tú y yo podríamos estar juntos… Perdóname por haberte echado de la enfermería, no deseaba que me vieras derrotado…

\- A mí no tienes que demostrarme nada – Lo interrumpió Hitomi – Te conozco Van y sé que eres un gran guerrero. Lo que no te voy a perdonar es lo de aquella mujer.

\- Yo no pedí que fuera, no la mandé llamar – Se apresuró a explicar Van, tomó las manos de Hitomi y la miró directamente a los ojos – No te miento, ésa mujer es una pesadilla y no desaparece.

Hitomi miró el rostro de Van, entre las penumbras del bosque de los Dioses alcanzó a ver el reflejo del fuego de las antorchas en sus ojos carmesíes – Dime por favor que me crees – Había sinceridad verdadera sazonada con arrepentimiento en la voz de Van y él agachó la cabeza, notablemente apenado – Me he portado como un imbécil, no te mereces la manera en que te he tratado, he cometido errores y no he sabido cómo manejar la situación.

Las manos de Hitomi soltaron las de Van para ir a posarse en su rostro y obligarlo a que alzara la vista, él encontró los ojos verdes de ella que lo miraban con amor y acortando la distancia, rodeó la cintura estrecha con sus brazos doloridos y ella recargó su cara contra el pecho de Van escuchando su corazón que bombeaba la sangre caliente - ¿por qué aceptaste las rosas? – Hitomi se tensó por la pregunta y escondió su rostro aún más.

\- No lo sé – Le susurró ella y Van la abrazó con más fuerza, ambos se encontraban igual de desorientados y perdidos en una incertidumbre de acontecimientos que habían sucedido sumamente rápido. Permanecieron abrazados durante largo rato compartiendo la intimidad del momento, pocas eran las oportunidades de estar a solas y debían aprovecharla al máximo. Van se separó un poco del abrazó y puso su dedo índice debajo del mentón de Hitomi, ella alzó la cara y Van acortó más la distancia hasta que sus labios se rosaron en un suave beso que fue encendiéndose como un fuego que parecía haber estado extinto.

Saborearon su deseo mutuamente atesorando cada segundo de esa unión tan añorada, ambos sentían cómo sus corazones latían desbocados pero un ruido de pasos los hizo separarse, los guardias caminaban haciendo su ronda de vigilancia y alcanzaron a escucharlos riéndose mientras bromeaban en su camino.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio recobrando la compostura y ahora lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la brisa nocturna que mecía las copas de los árboles – ¿Piensas en mí cuando no estamos juntos?

La pregunta de Hitomi tomó a Van por sorpresa y le tomó algunos segundos en comprenderla – Siempre.

\- Tardaste mucho en contestar – Van acarició su cabello y besó su frente.

\- No me esperaba una pregunta así, pero Hitomi, pienso en ti constantemente y siempre ha sido así, me arrepiento tanto de no haber tenido el valor para pedirte que te quedaras.

\- Éramos unos chiquillos – Le dijo Hitomi disculpándolo, Van suspiró y miró hacia las copas de los árboles. Hitomi se mordió los labios y pensó en las palabras de Merle.

\- Van… Mañana iremos a las aguas termales… ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

\- ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"? – Hitomi escuchó el recelo en la voz de Van y trató de sonar tranquila.

\- Selene, Flavia, Allen… Los príncipes y el rey Anteras… Y yo – Van entrecerró los ojos con recelo y su mente se puso a trabajar a una velocidad de vértigo y la luz roja de alarma se encendió en su cerebro al comprender que Hitomi estaría medio desnuda rodeada por esos hombres.

\- Iré con ustedes – Respondió sin rechistar – Mandaré apostar una guardia alrededor de las termas para que la gente no se acerque y enviaré los carruajes temprano para recogerlos.

Hitomi se sorprendió por la velocidad con la que Van había planeado la visita a las aguas termales, pero también sabía que podía llegar a ser muy impulsivo – Debemos regresar – Le dijo el rey no sin antes abrazarla nuevamente y darle un rápido beso de despedida – O comenzarán a preguntarse dónde estamos y no deseo que Merab venga a buscarnos.

Y así, sin más se retiraron del bosque de los Dioses sin darse cuenta que detrás de un árbol una figura los escuchaba pacientemente, caminó pisando las hojas secas que formaban una alfombra gruesa en el piso y con rabia se lamió los dientes fascinado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Fenrir, el ayudante de la bruja Baba Yaga se apresuró a volver a los oscuros bosques de Fanelia para informar lo que había visto.

"Y"

\- ¿Ya están listas? Debemos irnos – Anunció Allen por enésima vez, estaba ansioso por salir del castillo y poder descansar sin pensar en sus obligaciones como General, ya estaba montado en su unicornio que se mostraba igual de impaciente que su dueño y esperaba que las mujeres subieran al carruaje pero aún continuaban despidiéndose de Millerna y de su hijo, Hitomi no dejaba de darle instrucciones a Merle para los cuidados de la reina y Selene no resistía el acariciar el suave rostro del niño.

\- Deben entrar, no es bueno que el bebé reciba aire frío – Ordenó Hitomi y con un abrazo se despidió de Millerna y de Dryden que cargaba a su hijo.

\- Estaremos bien Hitomi, no te preocupes – La trató de tranquilizar Millerna y Hitomi le sonrió con un poco de recelo.

\- Si te sientes mal en la noche, envía a un mensajero y vendré enseguida.

\- Lo haremos, por ahora deben descansar, Allen ya está desesperado por irse – Le hizo notar Millerna y Hitomi vio a Allen que cansado se movía de un lado al otro esperando que subieran al carruaje.

\- Bien, buenas noches… Vámonos Flavia – Hitomi se dirigió a su amiga que había sido rodeada por los brazos de Kario y se negaba a soltarla, ella había posado sus manos sobre la cintura del Príncipe sin estar muy segura cómo debía comportarse.

\- Te extrañaré – Le susurró él y separándose un poco la besó en los labios, Flavia se tensó y apenas si correspondió el beso – Cuídela General, en sus manos está la seguridad de mi futura Princesa consorte.

Allen frunció el ceño y quiso decirle un improperio, pero se mordió la lengua, las tres mujeres finalmente se despidieron y abordaron el carruaje donde ya las esperaba Chid medio adormilado y emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de Allen.

\- ¿Han visto al abuelo? – Preguntó Anteras a sus primos que miraban el carruaje irse, la Reina Millerna y Dryden les desearon buena noche y regresaron a su recámara seguidos por Merle.

\- No desde la cena – Le contestó Dalsen.

Anteras guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo, pero se imaginaba que quizás su abuelo fuera a ver a la hechicera del bosque y esperó lo peor.

"Y"

\- ¡Resuelve esto! – Exigió Merab señalando con un dedo acusador a la hechicera que le sonreía con burla mostrando su boca desdentada.

\- No eres quién para exigirme nada – Le contestó divertida, a su lado estaba Fenrir con su forma humana y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, disfrutando con la imagen del rey enfurecido – No es mi culpa que tus nietos sean unos imbéciles.

\- Debe haber una solución para esto.

\- Claro que la hay, alguna vez se lo dije a un Emperador: Divide y vencerás, debemos poner a uno contra del otro y dejar que se despedacen entre ellos, tú solamente tienes que observar cómo se vuelven enemigos y tendrás a Fanelia para ti y sin necesidad de guerras. La unión hace la fuerza y si dejamos que tus nietos se unan más al Rey Van y a la Diosa Viviente estarás con los problemas hasta el cuello.

Merab sopesó las palabras de la anciana y entornando los ojos con suspicacia evaluó la situación - ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

\- Tú no vas a hacer nada, torpe, lo haré yo – Del interior de su manga sacó una botella de vidrio transparente, dentro había un líquido oscuro con chispas doradas – Aguas del deseo, no hay nada más destructor que la lujuria y los celos juntos, Mi querido Fenrir echará la pócima en el manantial y mañana cuando vayan a nadar y esto toque sus pieles ardientes no podrán contener el deseo, estarán desesperados y lograremos que el rey de Fanelia les dé la espalda a sus amigos.

Merab sonrió satisfecho con el plan de la hechicera y ésta le entregó la botella a su sirviente, la puso dentro de un saco de cuero y se lo echó al cuello – Vacía el contenido en la fosa principal, quedará flotando en la superficie hasta que entren a las aguas termales, entonces bajará y se impregnará en sus cuerpos. – El hombre dio la media vuelta y caminando hacia las penumbras, cambió su forma humana por la del lobo inmenso y salvaje con la cual era más veloz.

"Y"

\- Por lo que veo Rinda no ha vuelto – Anunció Selene al encontrar su casa en completa oscuridad y la puerta con cerrojo doble.

\- Seguirá festejando su compromiso – Le dijo Flavia entrando a la casa, caminó a tientas hasta que Selene encendió una lámpara, Hitomi la siguió y sentía que su corazón latía ansioso en espera del encuentro del día siguiente, Chid había acompañado a Allen a los establos para ayudarlo a desensillar y alimentar a su unicornio.

\- ¿Desean comer algo? Podemos preparar algo rápido para cenar si tiene hambre.

\- Gracias Selene, pero me gustaría irme a la cama – Le dijo Hitomi más como un pretexto para poder estar sola por un momento, tenía la sensación que si se quedaba con ellas más tiempo comenzaría a hablar sobre Van y no deseaba que Selene se molestara nuevamente con ella, se encaminó a las escaleras y antes de subir dio la media vuelta para verlas - ¿Qué es lo que debo llevar mañana a las termas?

\- Una muda de ropa limpia y un par de toallas – Le dijo Selene mientras encendía una lámpara más, hay dos cabañas que sirven de vestidores, después de nadar podemos ir a la cueva de vapor, es relajante y calma los dolores del cuerpo, creo que le caerá bien a Allen. Está muy golpeado.

\- Bien, que pasen una buena noche – Se despidió Hitomi y comenzó a subir los escalones.

\- Espera, subo contigo – Le pidió Flavia y Hitomi la esperó impaciente, la alcanzó rápido y subieron juntas hasta sus habitaciones.

\- Te veo mañana, no te quedes dormida – Bromeó Hitomi pero Flavia le impidió la huida.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Flavia cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Invitaste a tu Rey a nadar? – Aún entre las penumbras Flavia notó el cambio de color en la piel de Hitomi y asintió en silencio.

\- Mañana enviará a un carruaje a que nos recoja, aceptó ir a las termas conmigo – Contestó Hitomi sin poder ocultar una sonrisa traicionera que se asomaba a sus labios.

\- ¡Maravilloso! ¿Y piensas llevarlo a una de las pozas? Sería una buena opción para que estén solos un rato – Flavia le guiñó un ojo y Hitomi se movió un poco incómoda.

\- Quizás sea una buena opción para hablar – Le contestó Hitomi y la sensación ardorosa volvió a inundarla - ¿Y tú te vas a llevar al Príncipe Kario?

\- Sí, si se da la oportunidad no veo el por qué no, después de todo, dicen que estamos comprometidos – Flavia se acercó a Hitomi y le dio un beso en cada mejilla – Descansa.

Y sin más, cada una entró a su habitación para esperar el siguiente día.

"Y"

\- Ya está listo – Le dijo Allen a Chid una vez que el unicornio tenía agua fresca y su comedero lleno de avena – Vamos a la casa.

\- Allen – Lo llamó Chid. Allen lo miro a la expectativa de lo que tenía que decirle y el muchacho se aproximó hasta él. - ¿Vas a casarte con Hitomi?

\- No lo sé – Le contestó él con un suspiro, no era una mentira su respuesta ya que no estaba seguro si Hitomi lo aceptaría como esposo o se quedaría con el Príncipe Dalsen.

\- Pero, tú amas a Hitomi ¿No es así?

Allen clavó sus ojos en el rostro del muchacho y vio a Marlene en un reflejo vago – Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, sinceramente estoy molido.

La respuesta de Allen no satisfizo la curiosidad de Chid pero supo que no podría sacarle más respuestas por aquélla noche, así que el Rey adolescente aceptó ir a la cama, quizás al día siguiente tuviese la oportunidad de estar a solas con Allen nuevamente.

"Y"

\- ¿Quieren un emparedado? – Preguntó Selene que estaba sentada ojeando un libro mientras comía distraída un bocadillo con carne. Su hermano y sobrino habían entrado a la casa y la encontraron sola en el comedor.

\- Creo que yo me voy a dormir, todo me duele – Le dijo Allen no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hermana, Chid se sentó junto a Selene y tomó uno de los panes rellenos que tenía en una charola y comenzó a mordisquearlo hambriento – Nos iremos antes del mediodía, no dejes que me que duerma de más – Le pidió Allen antes de irse – Despiértenme para el desayuno por favor.

Y sin decir más subió hasta su recámara, no sin antes detenerse frente a la puerta de la recámara de Hitomi, estuvo tentado a llamar y acorralarla hasta que le dijera la razón por la cual había aceptado la rosa de Dalsen, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que respetaría la decisión que ella tomara, aunque no podía evitar que su sangre hirviera por la furia, apretó el puño y siguió hacia su recámara aunque recordando la sonrisa burlona de Flavia la vio como el blanco perfecto para desquitar su molestia, fue hasta su puerta y llamó con los nudillos y el permiso de entrada no se hizo esperar.

\- Vaya, pensé que era Hitomi – Le dijo ella, aún no se había quitado el vestido de Millerna y estaba parada frente a la ventana viendo hacia el jardín.

\- Así que Flavia de Morkab – Ella no detuvo su inspección nocturna y no miró a Allen hasta que éste se paró a un lado de ella – Te dije que no aceptaras la rosa, ése hombre solamente quiere una cosa contigo ¿En verdad deseas casarte con él? Se aburrirá de ti un día y llenará tu cama de amantes.

\- No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto – Contestó Flavia alejándose de la ventana, se fue a sentar a la orilla de su cama y con pereza se sacó los zapatos para descansar sus pies adoloridos sobre el piso de madera – Se aburrirá de mí, no de ti y a mi será a quien engañe con las sirvientas del castillo y otras mujeres de la corte… Sé cómo es eso.

\- Y si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué lo aceptaste como prometido?

Ella alzó los hombros y miró a Allen con expresión dolida – Es agradable saber que alguien me encuentra atractiva de alguna manera.

\- Es la peor excusa que he escuchado – Le espetó él sin dar crédito a lo que le había dicho, ella se soltó el cabello dejando el hilo de perlas encima de su mesa de noche y dejó caer las manos laxas sobre su regazo.

\- Desabróchame el vestido – Allen parpadeó sin dar crédito a la insinuación, Flavia suspiró cansada y se giró para darle la espalda – No alcanzo los botones, no quiero que me desnudes, simplemente suelta los botones por favor.

Allen respiró más aliviado y rápidamente se dio a la tarea de soltarle el vestido – Ya está – Le anunció con aire triunfante – No entiendo por qué las ropas de las mujeres son tan complicadas.

Allen contempló la enorme cantidad de botones hechos de perlas y debajo de la tela había un fondo de delicado encaje transparente. Desvió la vista hacia la puerta decidiendo que su visita se había prolongado demasiado.

\- Tienes que descansar – Le dijo ella leyendo sus pensamientos y él asintió yendo hacia la salida, Flavia comenzó a bajarse los hombros del vestido cuando Allen se alejó, al llegar a la puerta se giró y la vio recortada por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana, su cuerpo ya estaba solamente cubierto por el fondo de encaje y se había vuelto a sentar en la orilla de la cama y aún le daba la espalda a Allen.

\- Eres atractiva y Kario no es el único que lo ha llegado a notar – Y sin esperar la respuesta de ella, salió de la habitación, Flavia suspiró por enésima vez y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo donde la Luna Fantasma la saludaba distante.

"Y"

\- Allen… ¿estás despierto? – Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su hermana como si fuera un sonido en un sueño lejano y ni siquiera estaba seguro si en verdad lo estaba llamando o era producto de su imaginación; se giró en la cama sin abrir los ojos y sintió que la luz del día le daba en la cara. Trató de esconder la cabeza debajo de la almohada, pero el dolor de la nariz se lo impidió y la puerta de su recámara se abrió lentamente – Allen, levántate – Pidió Selene con voz dulce acercándose hasta la cama y le palmeó la espalda suavemente a su hermano – El desayuno está listo.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Allen acurrucándose nuevamente entre las cobijas.

\- Poco más de las diez – Allen abrió un ojo y vio la cantidad de luz que entraba a la habitación a través de las ventanas, nuevamente había olvidado correr las cortinas y lo único que había logrado la noche anterior después de bañarse fue arrastrarse a su cama y perder la consciencia durante varias horas, hacía tanto tiempo que no había dormido sin preocuparse por ir a pasar revista a sus hombres que incluso se sentía desorientado – Los Príncipes y el rey Anteras ya están aquí, están desayunando en el comedor y me dijeron que Van vendrá pronto.

Allen se sentó en su cama, creyó no haber escuchado bien y miró a Selene sin haber comprendido lo que le decía - ¿Quién está desayunando?

\- Abajo en el comedor ya están desayunando Hitomi, Chid y Flavia. Los príncipes Kario, Dalsen y el rey Anteras llegaron hace una media hora y ahora están comiendo juntos… Y Van vendrá en un rato también, creo que quiere ir a las termas con nosotros

Allen se frotó los ojos que notaba arenosos y se pasó una mano por el cabello que estaba enredado y algo esponjoso – En un momento bajo, voy a cambiarme de ropa y asearme.

Selene le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y salió de la habitación para esperar a su hermano junto con los demás; era rara la ocasión en que la casa estaba tan llena de vida y movimiento, por lo general ella estaba sola todo el día mientras su hermano se encargaba de sus labores en el castillo, algunas veces Merle la visitaba y salían juntas a la ciudad, pero no era algo frecuente. Bajó las escaleras y hasta donde estaba se alcanzaban a escuchar las pláticas y risas que venían del comedor, los cubiertos chocaban contra la porcelana y se alegraba el ambiente con el inconfundible tintineo de las cucharillas dentro de las tazas al agitar el té; se sintió feliz de poder pasar el día con gente que le agradaba y principalmente, con su hermano.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Allen se va a unir al desayuno? – Preguntó Dalsen que estaba sentado junto a Hitomi, Selene rodeó la mesa y fue a ocupar su lugar al lado del rey Chid.

\- Se quedó dormido, pero bajará en un momento – Anunció Selene y su doncella se apresuró a servirle el té en una taza decorada con capullos de rosas y violetas.

\- Merece descansar, el día de ayer fue pesado – Selene le sonrió al rey Anteras agradeciendo la condescendencia hacia su hermano.

\- Buenos días, lamento haberme quedado dormido – Entró Allen disculpándose, aún venía arreglándose las mangas de su camisa y después de hacer una inclinación con la cabeza en señal de respeto a los soberanos fue a tomar su asiento en medio de Selene y de Kario.

\- Tu nariz se ve muy bien, pensé que tendrías moretones el día de hoy – Le dijo Hitomi viendo a Allen directamente al rostro, éste la miró de vuelta y volvió a dirigir la mirada a su plato en donde se concentró en untarle mantequilla a una rebanada de pan tostado.

\- Es por el ungüento que le puso Marbiel, es muy útil para aliviar huesos rotos, además de que evita que haya marcas en la piel – Le explicó Chid con aire animado, aunque para Hitomi no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Allen no le contestara.

\- ¿Y cuál es el itinerario? – Preguntó Kario después de darle un sorbo a su té con leche.

\- Pues estar en el agua termal hasta que nos convirtamos en pasas de uva – Le contestó Allen y Anteras se contuvo de reír.

\- A mí me gustaría bajar a la cueva de vapor – Dijo Selene entusiasmada – Además de que te hará bien Allen, tienes todo el cuerpo lastimado.

Allen asintió tragando el pedazo de pan que se había llevado a la boca y sin querer clavó sus ojos en Kario que le estaba susurrando algo en el oído a Flavia, ésta le sonrió con malicia y continuaron comiendo.

"Y"

\- Las mudas de ropa están dentro del arcón, igual las toallas limpias – Le dijo su doncella a Selene mientras la despedía en la puerta.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros? – Le preguntó Selene, pero la mujer miró hacia el piso sonrojada y negó con la cabeza.

\- No señorita, no me sentiría cómoda estando entre tantos hombres de la realeza y más si están semidesnudos, si no le molesta, me gustaría salir con mi prometido.

\- Claro que no me molesta Rinda, disfruta del día, nosotros volveremos en la noche – Y sin esperárselo, la doncella recibió un abrazo por parte de Selene – Ten un buen día y diviértete.

Selene dio la media vuelta y vio cómo el carruaje del rey de Fanelia se acercaba por el camino y era escoltado por soldados a caballo. Rápidamente llegó hasta el frente de la casa y se detuvo, Van bajó del interior y miró a su alrededor.

\- Bienvenido Van – Lo saludó Anteras quien estaba inspeccionando que su ayudante de cámara hubiese guardado toda la ropa que necesitarían él y sus primos ése día.

\- Buenos días Anteras – Le contestó tratándolo con la misma familiaridad con la que le había hablado, a final de cuentas, se convertirían en primos políticos, quizás fuera conveniente comenzar a hablarse más como familiares.

\- Dejaremos a los unicornios en tu caballeriza – Van escuchó la voz del príncipe Dalsen y lo vio salir de la casa junto con Allen – Será mejor ir en el carruaje, iremos más cómodos que montando.

Allen estuvo de acuerdo con la idea del príncipe y fue en ese momento en que percató que el rey de Fanelia había llegado – Me alegra que hayas decidido venir Van – El Rey le sonrió a su amigo y le estrechó la mano, le alegraba al menos poder estar un día fuera del castillo sin pensar mucho en todo lo que llevaba cargando sobre los hombros.

\- ¿Dónde está Hitomi? – Le preguntó Van a Allen y éste le señaló el carruaje que había llegado del castillo ésa mañana, sin decir más se acercó al coche que aún tenía la puerta abierta y vio que Hitomi platicaba animada con Selene y con su amiga, al ver que Van estaba parado afuera sintió que una oleada de sangre caliente le coloreaba las mejillas – Señoritas – Las saludó Van sonriendo y haciendo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza - ¿Me darías un minuto Hitomi?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y Hitomi saltó del carruaje para ir a reunirse con Van, había llegado en un carruaje azul marino con el escudo de Fanelia, la llevó hasta él y el cochero le abrió la puerta, Van le ofreció su mano enguantada y ella subió al vehículo seguida por él – Gracias por venir – Hitomi se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones y Van la imitó sentándose frente a ella.

\- Quería pasar el día contigo – Le contestó Van y Hitomi le dedicó una sonrisa cálida que encantó a Van - ¿Deseas viajar en el carruaje con tus amigas o prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo?

La pregunta de Van ni siquiera venía al caso ya que intuía la respuesta – Me quedaré contigo, ya tendré tiempo después para platicar con ellas.

El corazón de Van latía rápidamente con gozo ante la idea de pasar el tiempo a solas con ella. Allen apareció en una de las ventanas y con un dedo golpeó suavemente el cristal para que Van abriera – Ya estamos listos – Le anunció el General y Van asintió - ¿Podemos irnos o necesitan algo?

\- Todo está en orden, podemos irnos – Ordenó Van y Allen fue a tomar su lugar en el carruaje con su hermana, los cocheros hicieron sonar las riendas y pronto los coches comenzaron su movimiento hacia las aguas termales.

\- ¿Queda lejos a dónde vamos? – Preguntó Hitomi viendo hacia el exterior, pasaron frente a una tierra de labranza donde los campesinos trabajaban cosechando el trigo, al ver la caravana dejaron su faena y se arrodillaron para mostrar sus respetos al rey; Van asomó la cabeza y los saludó a lo que ellos lo miraron asombrado.

\- No, quince minutos a lo mucho, los carruajes nos dejarán en la base de la colina y deberemos subir caminando, la colina no es pronunciada así que no será mayor problema. Mandé que algunos guardias vigilaran el lugar para que no llegaran otros bañistas, hoy tenemos las termas para nosotros solos.

Hitomi guardó silencio por un momento y finalmente se armó de valor – Merle me dijo que hay muchas pozas – Van asintió con la cabeza – Me preguntaba… Me preguntaba… Si tú y yo podríamos estar solos en una de ellas… Así podríamos platicar sin que los demás escuchen.

¿Había entendido bien la pregunta de Hitomi? Abrió los labios y en lugar de hablar solamente salió un balbuceo tonto que él jamás había escuchado, Hitomi lo miró sin comprender lo que le decía y él se aclaró la garganta – Claro… Claro que podemos ir.

Hitomi volvió a sonreír y por primera vez, Van pudo sentir que se encontraba en paz con el Universo.

"Y"

\- Suban los arcones – Ordenó Anteras cuando hubieron llegado, los sirvientes obedecieron y bajaron los arcones de los carruajes y los llevaron colina arriba a las cabañas.

\- Es un lindo día – Dijo Flavia que miraba hacia el cielo y éste brillaba de un intenso color azul.

\- Quizás llueva después – Selene se acercó a ella y señaló hacia las montañas altas, arriba de ellas se veían gruesas nubes blancas que refulgían reflejando la luz del sol – Esas nubes vienen del sur, y están cargadas de agua si sigue soplando el viento va a llover en la tarde.

\- Niñas, vámonos – Las llamó Allen y comenzaron a subir la colina que olía a pasto mojado, a medida que avanzaban se escuchaba con mayor intensidad el sonido de las cascadas y entre los árboles había guardias apostados que vigilaban el camino, al pasar el Rey lo saludaban con sus lanzas y continuaban con su labor.

\- Ahí están las cabañas – Anunció Selene con voz feliz, las dos cabañas amplias estaban una al lado de la otra y los sirvientes ya habían dejado los arcones dentro de ellas; estaban a buen resguardo de los ojos curiosos bajo la sombra de grandes árboles que las refrescaban – Vamos, apresúrense – Y tomando a Hitomi y a Flavia de las manos, las llevó a la cabaña que les había preparado el servicio dejando la otra cabaña vacía para los hombres – Nos vemos más tarde – Se despidió de ellos y cerró a cal y canto la puerta.

"Y"

\- Tu piel es tan blanca Selene – Le dijo Hitomi al ver la piel de los hombros de la hermana de Allen, ella ya estaba bien envuelta en una toalla mullida y le sonrió a Hitomi ruborizándose.

\- Creo que es por mi madre, aunque mi hermano tiene la piel igual de pálida – Explicó Selene, aunque era consciente de que Hitomi conocía de sobra la piel de Allen; Hitomi se sacó el corpiño y la ropa interior para envolverse rápido mientras Flavia ya desnuda se tejía una trenza, al terminar se enrolló la toalla y estuvieron listas para salir.

Afuera ya estaban los demás esperándolas y Hitomi sintió su cara sonrojarse al ver el torso desnudo de Van, pero éste le sonrió tranquilizándola, al otro lado estaba Allen de espaldas junto con el Rey Anteras, Dalsen y Kario mientras les explicaba algo sobre las montañas y Chid contemplaba el paisaje mientras escuchaba la explicación de su padre.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Selene a su hermano, al escuchar la voz de ella se giró y asintió con la cabeza – Por todos los Dioses - Murmuró Selene al ver los torsos desnudos de los hombres de Morkab; Dalsen y Kario tenían tatuajes en los brazos izquierdo y derecho respectivamente, iban desde sus hombros y bajaban con intrincadas líneas hasta sus muñecas representando serpientes, dragones y enredaderas en color negro, Anteras en cambio, tenía sobre el pecho el dibujo de una serpiente que descendía dando intrincados movimientos alrededor del cuerpo del rey hasta perder la cola muy por debajo de la toalla que le cubría las caderas, Selene sintió que su rostro se encendía de carmín y trato de alejar su vista hacia otro lado – Había escuchado de esos dibujos en el cuerpo, pero nunca los había visto – Les susurró a Hitomi y Flavia y ambas los miraron sin sorprenderse.

\- Son tatuajes – Le contestó Hitomi sin ninguna sorpresa en su voz.

\- Sí, son muy comunes en el lugar de dónde venimos.

\- ¿En verdad? - Preguntó Selene asombrada – Aquí solamente los guerreros pueden tenerlos, pero hay unos burdos como los que tenía el hombre que compitió en las justas, solamente son líneas, pero estos tan detallados casi nunca se hacen.

\- ¿Quieres verlo más de cerca? – Kario se había aproximado hasta ellas y alcanzó a escuchar el comentario de Selene, ésta se sonrojó nuevamente y se alejó del príncipe para ir a pararse cerca de Chid – Vámonos – El príncipe le tendió la mano a Flavia y ésta la tomó.

\- Es hora de irnos – Le dijo Van a Hitomi y aceptando la propuesta, Hitomi y él caminaron juntos mientras Dalen y Allen los seguían con la mirada.

-Yo no voy a irme con ninguno de ustedes – Bromeó Chid y adelantándose se fue con Selene a las pozas.

El lugar donde manaba el agua estaba enclavado en lo alto de la montaña de donde nacía hirviendo, el flujo del líquido era constante y al llenarse, el agua bajaba en una cascada hasta llenar dos fosas más con agua aún demasiado caliente para que una persona pudiera estar dentro sin quemarse, cinco metros más abajo, en el claro llamado "La dama perdida" era donde estaba el agua caliente y en aquél lugar los visitantes acostumbraban bañarse y ésta se dividía en seis fosas más con el agua a la misma temperatura, estaban una arriba de otra de tal manera que a las personas que estuvieran en una es resultaba imposible ver lo que sucedía en las demás, en parte a la posición y en parte a la vegetación y piedras pulidas que las rodeaban. Todo el grupo llegó a la tercera fosa y lentamente comenzaron a entrar en el agua caliente.

\- Está casi hirviendo – Hizo notar en rey Anteras antes de sumergirse completamente en el agua para mojar su cabello, pasados unos segundos salió a la superficie echándose el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos; sus primos siguieron su ejemplo y se zambulleron en el agua.

Hitomi entró de lleno al agua y sintió un escalofrío al notar lo caliente que estaba mientras que Selene lo fue haciendo poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la temperatura - ¿Qué tal está? – Le preguntó Flavia a Hitomi y ésta negó con la cabeza.

\- Muy caliente, me imagino que con el agua que sale del manantial puedes desplumar a un pollo – Flavia se sentó en la orilla de la poza ante la información de Hitomi e introdujo los pies al agua, estuvo a punto de sacarlos al sentir el calor, pero Kario llegó hasta ella dando dos potentes brazadas.

\- No te vas a escapar – Le dijo él poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre las piernas de Flavia, sin esperárselo la tomó por la cintura y la hizo entrar en la poza, ella contuvo un grito al comprobar por sí misma lo que decían los demás sobre la temperatura - ¿Ves?, no es tan malo – Kario se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a echar agua sobre su cabello usando una mano como peana mientras que la otra sujetaba su cintura por debajo de la superficie. Justamente atrás de él descubrió una saliente que servía de banca y jalándola con él, se sentó con Flavia sobre sus piernas. Allen los miró frunciendo el ceño y se sumergió para evitar ver la escena.

Van se alejó lo más posible de todos ellos yéndose hacia un lado, se sentó en la saliente debajo del agua y mojando una toalla pequeña se la colocó encima de los ojos, recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y trató de relajarse un poco ignorando las conversaciones de los demás.

\- ¿Huele a perfume? – Preguntó Hitomi olisqueando el aire, un olor parecido al perfume de las violetas flotaba en el ambiente, Selene asintió al percatarse del olor.

\- Puede ser de las flores que están arriba – Señaló Selene hacia la poza principal, alrededor de ella crecían enredaderas de las cuales colgaban racimos de flores rosadas y terminaron por aceptar que el olor provenía de ellas – El té de esas flores sabe bien, quizás podamos recoger algunas antes de irnos.

\- ¿Qué miras? – Le preguntó Kario a Flavia quien tenía los ojos fijos en el agua.

\- Parece que brilla – Contestó ella moviendo un poco la superficie con la mano y Kario alcanzó a ver las chispas doradas que refulgían dentro del agua. Dalsen las vio también pero pronto se apagaron.

\- Quizás sea por los minerales del agua – Les contestó Dalsen sin preocuparse mucho por ello, se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás y miró al cielo que lucía un hermoso color azul.

Y así, rodeados por el vapor del agua caliente, no se percataron que no muy lejos de ellos estaba el sirviente de la hechicera sonriendo con malicia. Miró el frasco vacío que tenía en la mano y dando la media vuelta, regresó al bosque para internarse entre los árboles oscuros.

"Y" 

\- Van ¿te sientes bien? – El Rey se quitó la toalla de los ojos al escuchar la voz de Hitomi, la encontró frente a él mirándolo con cierta preocupación.

\- Creo… Que me quedé dormido – Le dijo a modo de excusa y ella le sonrió más tranquila - ¿Podemos ir a otra poza? – Van hizo la pregunta en un tono de voz bajo evitando que los demás escucharan, Hitomi asintió y ambos salieron del agua caliente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Allen al ver que ambos se retiraban.

\- Volveremos pronto – Le dijo Van sin oportunidad de que su General hiciera otra pregunta y los vieron alejarse bajando los escalones hechos con piedra natural.

\- No quisiera meter cizaña, pero ¿No es ésa tu prometida Dalsen? – Le preguntó Kario a su hermano y éste le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la cual Kario respondió con una sonrisa mientras masajeaba los hombros de Flavia, sentía el calor y la suavidad de la piel y sin poder controlarlo, su miembro se irguió en una erección que Flavia notó inmediatamente, ella tensó la espalda pero en lugar de alejarse, pegó más su cuerpo contra el del príncipe y éste le acarició los muslos por debajo del agua – Quizás nosotros también podríamos desaparecer un rato – Le susurró él al oído, Flavia sintió la mirada penetrante de Allen y al dirigir su vista hacia él, lo notó que la veía con molestia, le negó discretamente con la cabeza pero ella le dio la espalda y rodeó el cuello de Kario con los brazos.

\- Claro, suena bien – Le contestó ella y ambos salieron del agua caliente siguiendo el ejemplo del rey de Fanelia.

\- Kario… - Lo llamó Anteras pero éste le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y se alejaron de ellos.

"Y"

Van le tendió la mano a Hitomi para ayudarla a entrar a la poza, la toalla mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando sus formas generosas y él sintió cómo el calor invadía todo su cuerpo - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Hitomi al ver la turbación de Van.

\- No es nada – Le contestó él tratando de no tocar demasiado el cuerpo de Hitomi ya que se sentía incapaz de controlar su deseo por mucho tiempo.

\- Me alegra que podamos estar solos un rato – Le dijo ella sentándose en la saliente de roca – Me gustaría preguntarte… ¿Cómo te sientes con tu compromiso?

Van la imitó sentándose junto a ella y agachó la mirada – Atrapado – Le contestó con voz quebrada – Por más que le doy vueltas a todo esto, no sé cómo deshacerme del problema, solamente tengo una semana para poder escapar y no veo la salida.

\- Lo lamento Van – Susurró Hitomi y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Van, éste contemplo el contraste de su piel bronceada contra el pálido color de Hitomi y sin detenerse a pensar, sujetó la mano de ella y se la llevo a los labios besando su palma abierta.

Hitomi se tensó nerviosa pero la expectación ardorosa la invadía, dejó que Van besara su mano subiendo por la muñeca para finalmente posar sus labios sobre los hombros de ella, Hitomi cerró los ojos dejando que Van explorara la piel de su cuello y pronto lo abrazó por la cintura. Van encontró los labios de Hitomi y sin prisas los besó, a cada movimiento de sus labios, ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad de deseo, pegó más su cuerpo al de ella y ambos descubrieron que esas toallas salían sobrando.

Van subió sus manos hasta la altura del pecho de ella y lentamente abrió la toalla mientras que ella soltaba aquélla que cubría las caderas del rey, las telas flotaron sobre el agua al tiempo que ellos se fundían en un abrazo interminable, Los brazos de Hitomi rodearon el cuello de Van al igual que sus piernas envolvían las caderas del rey, él la cargó mientras sentía cómo su miembro erecto era acariciado por aquéllos pliegues y dobleces húmedos. La llevó en vilo hasta colocarla en el borde de la poza y se dio tiempo para admirarla desnuda, sus senos suaves rematados por rosadas areolas lo saludaban provocativos, Hitomi separó sus piernas dejando que Van se colocara entre ellas y después de cubrir los senos con ardientes besos, atrapó con sus labios uno de los pezones mientras que el otro era atendido por la mano de Van. Hitomi acarició el cabello del Rey mientras éste prestaba su atención a los pezones de ella, alternaba los besos y mordiscos de uno a otro y Hitomi cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por la sensación; sentía humedecerse mientras Van succionaba sus pezones con deleite, finalmente los abandonó y siguió una cadena de besos bajando por su vientre, con ambas manos separó más los muslos de ella y pronto encontró aquél monte apenas cubierto por una fina capa de vellosidad plumosa.

Hitomi abrió los ojos al sentir los besos de Van bajando por su cuerpo y se descubrió algo nerviosa cuando él le separó sus piernas y empezó a besar la cara interna de sus muslos, puso el rostro a la altura de los labios húmedos y brillantes y con gran cuidado y curiosidad los separó usando sus dedos, Hitomi ahogó un grito cuando él dio un pequeño lengüetazo en aquel botón rosado y húmedo y él la miro con curiosidad - ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Le preguntó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza, Van le sonrió y continúo con su descubrimiento.

Ésta vez ya no fue un lengüetazo rápido, sino un movimiento largo y suave recorriendo los pliegues de Hitomi, ella arqueó la espalda y sujetó el cabello de Van tratando de no jalarlo aunque era inevitable que lo hiciera. Van sintió cómo las piernas de ella le apretaban ambos lados de la cabeza y sus caderas se mecían marcando el ritmo. Van saboreó y probó el flujo transparente que escurría de la vagina de Hitomi y cada vez quería más, nunca creyó que ese sabor lo volvería loco, pero sentía que estaba a punto de perder la razón al escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de ella y sin esperarlo Hitomi lo empujó suavemente para alejarlo y él la miró sorprendido. Hitomi se resbaló nuevamente dentro del agua y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Van mientras él la apretaba contra su cuerpo; sus labios se unieron nuevamente y la lengua del Rey entró en la boca de Hitomi buscando la suya, Hitomi correspondió con pasión y dejó que su lengua jugueteara con la del Rey mientras su mano descendía por el vientre de él hasta que encontró esa dureza palpitante, ella la asió y con movimientos lentos la acarició de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo cómo su temperatura se elevaba aún más.

Van la detuvo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de explotar y ella volvió a besarlo mientras él recorría su espalda con ambas manos, las posó sobre las nalgas de ella y las apretó disfrutando las sensaciones, ella le dio la espalda inclinándose sobre las piedras cubiertas de musgo y él tomó su posición detrás de Hitomi; jamás había hecho algo parecido y tenía miedo de lastimarla o hacer algo indebido, ella separó más las piernas permitiendo que él guiara la punta de su miembro hasta la entrada añorante y húmeda y comenzó a empujar un poco sintiendo cómo los pliegues se abrían con lentitud permitiendo que su pene rígido resbalara dentro de ella.

Fue penetrándola lentamente e incluso sintió un poco de dolor al notar la estrechez de ella, pero incapaz de detenerse empujó todo su miembro dentro haciendo que Hitomi arqueara la espalda y gimiera al mismo tiempo; se quedó quieto por un momento simplemente disfrutando la sensación de verse envuelto y apretado y finalmente comprendió porqué los hombres se volvían locos tratando de consumar ese acto. Hitomi giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Van de reojo, éste se agachó y la volvió a besar echando un poco sus caderas hacia atrás para embestirla con suavidad, ella gimió y la pasión de Van aumentó junto con el ritmo de sus embestidas.

"Y"

Selene miró sus manos y las encontró extremadamente suaves y llenas de arrugas – Creo que sí me estoy convirtiendo en pasita – Le comentó a Chid que estaba al lado de ella y asintió mirando sus propias manos.

\- Ya es tiempo de irnos, podríamos almorzar algo antes de ir al bazar de los escribas – Le dijo Allen - ¿Aún quieres ir a la cueva de vapor?

Selene negó con la cabeza – No, creo que prefiero comer algo, tengo un poco de hambre.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir por Kario antes de que se consiga otro hijo fuera del matrimonio – Le dijo Anteras a Dalsen y éste miró en dirección hacia donde se había ido su gemelo.

\- Yo iré por ellos – Dijo Allen saliendo de la poza - También le avisaré a Van que es hora de irnos.

"Y"

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que estamos apresurando un poco las cosas – Le dijo Flavia a Kario quien la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y había una mirada lasciva en sus ojos.

\- Yo no lo creo así – Contestó el Príncipe y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, se agachó y atrapó sus labios succionándolos lentamente, Flavia terminó por aceptar su acercamiento y respondió al beso de Kario, él mordisqueaba los labios de Flavia con suavidad y la punta de su lengua los rozaba pidiendo la entrada, las manos del Príncipe recorrían la espalda de ella y se detuvieron en el borde de la toalla; un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de ella cuando él logró zafar la tela con un suave movimiento de sus manos mientras que con la otra, él mismo soltaba la toalla que le cubría las caderas.

"Y"

Van aceleró sus embestidas al tiempo que sujetaba los senos de Hitomi con ambas manos, ella curveaba su espalda y giraba la cabeza para poder besarlo, los gemidos ahogados de los dos eran acallados por la caída del agua en todas las pozas que estaban alrededor y el vapor creaba un ambiente casi mágico y etéreo donde ambos se perdían en un deseo reprimido durante años.

Van descubrió que era Hitomi quien le marcaba un ritmo más acelerado mientras los gemidos salían de su garganta y encendían aún más el ánimo de él; Van echó el cabello de Hitomi a un lado y besó su nuca sintiendo cómo se estremecía ante el contacto de sus labios y finalmente ella emitió un gemido largo y encendido al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba completo. Van sintió cómo la vagina de Hitomi lo succionaba en espasmos fuertes y él no pudo retener su cimiente por más tiempo, empujó con fuerza y el líquido blanco y caliente salió acompañado de un suspiro largo que escapó de la garganta del Rey; Van cerró los ojos al sentirse mareado y sin salir del cuerpo de ella, se dejó caer sobre su espalda mientras ella recargaba su cuerpo contra las piedras pulidas y suavizadas por el musgo que las cubría, él beso la espalda de Hitomi y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras recobraba el aliento.

Hitomi suspiró satisfecha cuando Van recargó la cabeza contra su espalda sintiéndolo relajarse. Hitomi echó el rostro hacia un lado con una sonrisa la cual se congeló cuando vio a Allen parado a una distancia prudente presenciando la escena; ella no se atrevió a moverse para que Van no se percatara de la presencia del General pero notó el rostro de Allen lleno de dolor, no hablo y sin emitir sonido alguno, él dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ellos, mientras Hitomi sentía cómo su corazón se despedazaba al saber que había decepcionado a Allen.

"Y"

Había llegado a buscar a Hitomi y a Van para anunciarles que era hora de irse para poder almorzar y después visitar el bazar, pero la escena que encontró fue de lo más doloroso que había sentido. Era consciente del amor que había entre ellos, pero no pensó que sucediera nada de eso al momento de que Van ya estaba comprometido y Hitomi estaba por decidir lo mismo. Se quedó parado en silencio viendo la escena como si fuera un mal sueño, Van embistió por última vez a Hitomi y los vio rendirse exhaustos sobre las piedras que rodeaban la poza. Hitomi sonreía ante los besos de Van y al notar que él estaba parado viéndolos, esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. No tenía caso quedarse ahí más tiempo, evidentemente Hitomi había decidido por sí misma y a él no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su elección.

Con un dolor en el pecho, caminó alejándose de ellos y alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kario en la poza de al lado; en ese momento el dolor dio paso a la furia y yendo directamente hasta donde estaba el príncipe lo encontró abrazando y besando a Flavia que estaba tensa y con los brazos cruzados se cubría el pecho.

Su sangre hirvió y estuvo a punto de lanzarse al agua para separarlos, pero recobrando su postura prefirió hablar con voz potente.

\- ¡Flavia! – La llamó casi en un grito, ambos se separaron y vieron al General parado viéndolos hacia abajo – Es hora de irnos.

\- Por favor Allen ¿Te gusta interrumpir momentos íntimos ajenos? – Preguntó Kario visiblemente molesto, Flavia aprovechó la distracción para atrapar su toalla y envolverse en ella, salió rápidamente del agua y se alejó por el camino que llevaba a donde estaban los demás – Muchas gracias – Le dijo el Príncipe con voz fría al ver cómo se alejaba la chica.

\- Cuando una mujer se cubre así los senos quiere decir que está incómoda en su desnudez – Dijo Allen en un siseo – No la presione a hacer algo que ella no quiere.

Y dejando a Kario furioso dentro del agua, se alejó rumiando las dos escenas que acababa de presenciar.

"Y"

N/A

Terminado el nuevo capítulo, me tomó más tiempo del que planeaba, pero no tanto como la última vez, muchas gracias a las personas que me leen y a mi querida **Navy Blue Glasses** que me ha inspirado y apoyado para continuar con esta historia.

Muchas gracias a **MIX, ARISCERETH Y VERAMY** que se tomaron unos minutos para dejarme un review en el último capítulo y gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que, aunque no me dejan un saludito, sé que andan ahí.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

FANAWEN


	25. El Bazar de los escribas

CAPÍTULO 24

EL BAZAR DE LOS ESCRIBAS

"Y"

\- Por favor Allen ¿Te gusta interrumpir momentos íntimos ajenos? – Preguntó Kario visiblemente molesto, Flavia aprovechó la distracción para atrapar su toalla y envolverse en ella, salió rápidamente del agua y se alejó por el camino que llevaba a donde estaban los demás – Muchas gracias – Le dijo el Príncipe con voz fría al ver cómo se alejaba la chica.

\- Cuando una mujer se cubre así los senos quiere decir que está incómoda en su desnudez – Dijo Allen en un siseo – No la presione a hacer algo que ella no quiere.

Y dejando a Kario furioso dentro del agua, se alejó rumiando las dos escenas que acababa de presenciar.

"Y"

Van suspiró recobrándose un poco, besó la espalda de Hitomi y la abrazó sin salir de su interior – Le pediré a Marbiel que te dé té de la luna.

Hitomi sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho al recordar el rostro de Allen al haberla visto con Van y apenas alcanzó a escuchar las palabras del Rey – Aún tengo un poco – Le dijo sin pensar y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Van se tensaba en su totalidad.

\- ¿Tienes té de la luna? ¿Quién te lo dio? – Hitomi apretó los ojos siendo consciente del problema en el que se acababa de meter. Ella no se atrevió a responder nada más y Van resopló enfadado, abandonó bruscamente el cuerpo de Hitomi y alcanzó a pescar su toalla para finalmente enredarla en sus caderas - ¿Fue Allen?

\- Eso no importa – Le contestó ella en un murmullo que apenas pudo escuchar, Van apretó los labios y de un salto salió de la poza – Van, espera por favor.

\- Te veré en el castillo – Le dijo él a modo de despedida y se alejó del lugar.

"Y"

\- Flavia ¿A qué estás jugando? – Allen la alcanzó antes de llegar a la poza donde estaban los demás esperando, la tomó por la mano y la alejó del camino principal.

\- No debería de interesarte – Le reclamó ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero su forcejeo fue inútil – Puedo manejar a Kario

\- ¿En verdad? – Le preguntó Allen con burla, se acercó más pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella aprisionándola entre él y el muro de piedra, ella se removió, pero el cuerpo de Allen era una barrera que no podía sortear – Si puedes moverme, podrás contra Kario.

\- Ya basta Allen – Chilló Flavia, Allen apretó más su cuerpo contra ella haciéndola sentir su peso.

\- No me voy a quitar hasta que logres empujarme – Él la miró hacia abajo y vio chispas doradas que brillaban en su cabello oscuro junto con un suave olor a flores - ¿Crees que vas a poder quitarte de encima a Kario si no puedes empujarme un poco?

Flavia dejó de forcejear y miró a Allen, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca y él podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de ella, soltó un poco su agarre y suspiró – No quiero que él juegue contigo, eso es todo.

Flavia podía escuchar el latido de su corazón rebotando en sus oídos, agachó la mirada y vio la piel de Allen que brillaba con chispas de oro, quiso tocarlas para comprobar que en verdad las veía y puso la punta de sus dedos sobre el pecho de él recorriendo la piel caliente. Allen se tensó al sentir los dedos explorando su piel, pero no evitó el contacto. Notó que su mente se enturbiaba un poco ante la expectativa de la caricia que continuaba su camino hacia su abdomen y su pene comenzó a responder involuntariamente, Flavia clavó sus ojos en el punto donde la toalla se elevaba y Allen contuvo un jadeo cuando ella lo asió con firmeza por encima de la tela, su mano comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo y los pensamientos se embotaron en un remolino sin sentido.

En un movimiento frenético Allen arrancó la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de ella y agachándose atrapó un pezón con los labios, lo succionó y martirizó con los dientes mientras su mano exploraba entre las piernas de ella; escuchó cómo de la garganta de Flavia escapaban gemidos ardientes mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello de él, Allen subió en un camino de besos hasta el cuello de ella el cual empezó a morder sin consideración dejándole marcas en un vívido color rojo.

Allen la tomó por las caderas elevándola, ella rodeó la cintura de él con las piernas mientras sus labios se encontraban en un beso profundo y sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una lucha ferviente. Allen sintió cómo la punta de su miembro encontraba la entrada a esa cavidad caliente y húmeda, comenzó a empujar abriendo la entrada cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera en seco.

\- ¡Allen! – Escuchó la voz de su hermana que lo llamaba desde el camino principal, él se quedó quieto mirando el rostro de Flavia el cual había palidecido velozmente.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Preguntó Flavia en un susurro, él negó con la cabeza sin poder comprender qué había sucedido. Ella desenredó las piernas de la cintura de Allen y él la bajó con cuidado.

\- Ve tu primero – Le dijo Allen cuando ella se hubo enfundado nuevamente en su toalla, tenía la cara enrojecida y no se atrevía a mirar a Allen de frente – Dile que no me has visto, yo esperaré un momento para salir de aquí.

Flavia respiró profundo y salió hacia el camino donde Selene buscaba a su hermano, él se quedó recargado contra el muro tratando de recobrar su buen juicio, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sin comprender aún cómo habían pasado las cosas tan rápidamente, el dolor en la nariz lo hizo consciente de lo que lo rodeaba y un mal pensamiento volvió a su mente evocando la imagen de Hitomi y Van lo torturándolo con dolor.

Echó la cabeza hacia arriba viendo el cielo que era entrecortado por las copas de los árboles y aún sentía su miembro ardiendo de deseo, apretó los ojos y después de varios minutos en los que estuvo seguro de que su pene volvía a encogerse, decidió salir de su escondite e ir a reunirse con los demás.

"Y"

\- No sé dónde se metió Allen, se fue hace un rato a buscarlos – Le dijo Selene a Flavia y ésta trataba de dirigir su vista hacia cualquier lado menos hacia la hermana del General.

\- Ya aparecerá – Selene miró a Flavia y notó las mordidas en carne viva que tenía en el cuello y que bajaban hasta el pecho.

\- ¿Eso te lo hizo Kario? – Flavia miró encima de su seno derecho una mordida enrojecida y que amenazaba con sangrar, fue hasta ese momento en que notó que la piel del cuello le ardía, se deshizo la trenza y pasándose el cabello hacia el frente, trató de cubrir las marcas que le había dejado Allen – Vaya, no pensé que estuviera permitido hacer eso.

\- No hay una regla escrita – Murmuró Flavia y alzando la vista vio que Hitomi venía caminando hacia ellas, no las estaba mirando, sino que tenía los ojos clavados en el piso.

\- ¡Hitomi! – La llamó Selene y la chica alzó los ojos hacia ellas, su rostro desencajado indicaba que algo no estaba bien - ¿Qué te sucedió?

Hitomi deseaba abrir la boca y decirles lo imprudente que había sido, que traicionó la confianza de Allen y que hizo un espectáculo de sí misma, pero pensándoselo mejor, guardó silencio y trató de sonreír forzadamente – Nada – Le dijo a Selene negando con la cabeza – Creo que me adormilé un poco con el agua caliente… ¿Han visto a Van?

\- Sí, hace rato que bajó a la cabaña, dijo que no se sentía bien y que volvería al castillo – Hitomi tragó saliva sabiendo el motivo por el cual Van no se encontraba bien – Vamos a vestirnos, tengo frío.

"Y"

En la cabaña donde los hombres se estaban vistiendo se respiraba una calma tensa, Allen les había dado la espalda a los príncipes mientras se vestía como un autómata, lo que menos deseaba era encarar a Kario aunque podía sentir su mirada que lo apuñalaba por la espalda, aunque tampoco se atrevía a dirigir su mirada hacia Van ya que no podía evitar pensar en lo que había visto en las pozas.

\- Regreso al castillo – Anunció Van después de amarrarse el fajín.

\- ¿No almorzarás con nosotros? – Le preguntó Anteras que terminaba de hacerse una trenza apretada en el cabello.

\- No, tengo asuntos que atender – Van se echó la capa sobre los hombros y después de asegurarla con una cadena abrió la puerta de la cabaña – Allen Necesito hablarte un momento.

El General ya había terminado de vestirse y siguió a Van hacia el exterior, se alejaron prudencialmente de ambas cabañas y de los oídos de los lacayos que estaban cerca - ¿Qué sucede Van? – Le preguntó Allen al detenerse en un punto un poco elevado.

\- ¿Te has acostado con Hitomi? – La pregunta tomó a Allen con la guardia baja y contestó lento evitando enredarse con sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Me acabo de enterar de que tiene té de la luna ¿Sabes quién se lo dio?

La mente de Allen trabajaba velozmente buscando una salida que no los pusiera en riesgo, tanto a él como a Hitomi y lentamente negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Van a los ojos – No, pero creo que eso no nos incumbe ni a ti, ni a mí, son cosas íntimas de mujeres en las cuales no debemos meternos.

Van soltó un bufido molesto y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, algo en su interior le decía que no creyera lo que Allen le decía, pero tampoco tenía pruebas para incriminarlo – Bien… Me voy, mañana pasaré a tu casa en la tarde, disfruta de tu día – Y sin decir más, el Rey dio la media vuelta para volver a su carruaje. Allen lo miró retirarse al tiempo que el nudo de su garganta se deshacía dolorosamente.

"Y"

\- Estás muy callada Hitomi – Escuchó a Selene que le hablaba de espaldas a ella, Hitomi terminó de atarse el listón que le cerraba la blusa del vestido y se sentó en la banca para sujetarse los zapatos - ¿Te molestó algo de lo que te dijo Van?

El solo escuchar su nombre hacía que el corazón de Hitomi se contrajera en un espasmo doloroso, trató de disimular su incomodidad poniendo atención a la correa de su zapatilla – No es nada, en verdad.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Alzó los ojos para ver a Flavia que estaba sentada frente a ella, no se atrevía a preguntarle cómo había conseguido ésas mordidas en el cuello y en el pecho, pero por su apariencia, tardarían varios días en sanar.

\- No gran cosa, su boda es la próxima semana así que no hay mucho qué hacer o qué decir – Hitomi intentó concentrarse nuevamente en sus zapatos y trató de sacarse las palabras de Van al saber que ella tenía té de la luna, sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser el rey de Fanelia y aún no estaba segura de cómo manejar sus arranques de ira.

\- Y… ¿Ya pensaste a quién escogerás como esposo? – Los dedos de Hitomi se volvieron torpes de pronto y no pudo terminar de abrochar la correa en su pie, Flavia la vio temblar y arrodillándose frente a ella, sujetó el zapato con el cual Hitomi peleaba.

\- Aún no – Le contestó a Selene, no estaba segura si tenía el valor suficiente para ver a Allen después de que fuera testigo del encuentro que ella tuvo con Van, pero podía ver vívidamente el rostro del General y la expresión de dolor que tenía al descubrirlos.

\- Sería divertido que fueras mi cuñada, mi hermano no es un Rey, pero es todo un caballero – Hitomi sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de Selene, aunque sabía que Allen no estaría nada contento con ella – Bien, si ya estamos listas, vámonos, tengo un poco de hambre.

\- ¿Piensas lucir ésas mordidas por toda la ciudad? – Flavia se levantó del suelo y fue a pararse frente a un espejo que estaba colgado de una de las paredes, miró su cuello y negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo nada para cubrirlas – Le dijo a Hitomi y pasó las puntas de sus dedos sobre la piel de su cuello, las heridas estaban calientes y palpitaban, y sin querer, un escalofrío ardiente le atenazó la espalda al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Allen contra el suyo.

\- Usa la mía – Le ofreció Selene y le enredó una mascada larga de seda lila y blanca en el cuello, la acomodó bien escondiendo las puntas en el escote del vestido para evitar mostrar las heridas en los senos y cuando estuvo segura que nada quedaba descubierto, dio su visto bueno – No sé si a mí me gustaría que me hicieran eso, se ve muy doloroso ¿no te dolió cuando Kario te mordió?

\- No – Le respondió Flavia en un susurro – Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hizo.

\- Bien, entonces ya vámonos.

"Y"

\- ¿Marbiel? – La hija del sanador escuchó la voz del rey que la llamaba desde el exterior de su casa, ella abrió la puerta y encontró a Van parado en la entrada, tenía el cabello alborotado y las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Majestad – Lo saludó ella con una reverencia y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al rey. Van entró a la casa que olía a fresco, una gran cantidad de plantas estaban extendidas sobre la mesa para que se secaran y en la estufa hervía un té de olor suave - ¿Se siente bien?

\- Sí, nada de qué preocuparse – Van abrió una silla y se sentó sin esperar a que la mujer lo invitara a hacerlo; ella lo miró por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente comprendió que debía ofrecerle algo para beber.

Marbiel corrió a tomar una taza de cerámica y llenándola con el té que hervía en la estufa, se lo ofreció al rey después de ponerle una cucharada de miel oscura para endulzarlo, Van le agradeció con una sonrisa y le dio un trago a la bebida.

\- Necesito té de la luna – Le dijo a Marbiel sin rodeos, la mujer parpadeó creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

\- ¿Lo necesita ahora o hasta que sea su boda Majestad? – Van miró las plantas interesado y después clavó sus ojos carmesíes en Marbiel.

\- Lo quiero ahora – Marbiel asintió con un poco de temor y rebuscando entre los frascos que estaban en un mueble, encontró el que necesitaba – Marbiel, no tenemos un sanador en el castillo, creo que deberías de tomar el lugar de tu padre.

\- Pero yo no soy sanadora majestad, lo que sé es porque lo aprendí de mi padre cuando lo ayudaba – Van asintió bebiendo su té – Quizás la señorita Kanzaki quiera tomar el puesto.

Van estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida y negó con la cabeza – No creo que sea buena idea tenerla cerca de Leila.

Marbiel apretó los labios y estuvo de acuerdo con Van, tomó un saquito de yute y lo rellenó con las yerbas que el Rey necesitaba – Dime Marbiel… ¿Sabes si tu padre le dio esto a Hitomi antes?

\- No lo sé majestad – El tono de voz de Van preocupaba a Marbiel, hablaba lento y tanteaba sus palabras esperando que ella le dijera algo - ¿La señorita Kanzaki ha necesitado el té antes?

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber… Bien, debo hacer varias cosas en el castillo, considera mi propuesta para que tomes el lugar como sanadora, puedes revisar las cosas de tu padre y usar su oficina – Van se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la salida.

\- Gracias Majestad – Se despidió Marbiel y Van cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir; la mujer esperó clavada en su lugar hasta que escuchó que las pisadas del Rey se habían alejado, corrió a su librero y sacó una libreta forrada en cuero, la había encontrado dentro de las ropas de su padre cuando lo preparaba para su entierro y era la libreta de sus pacientes, lo que les había recetado y las fechas; se sentó cerca de la estufa y pasó las hojas rápidamente.

Buscó el nombre de Hitomi Kanzaki entre los pacientes de su padre pero en cambio, encontró el nombre de Allen Schezar al final de la lista y era el único que había solicitado té de la luna. Con calma arrancó la hoja y haciéndola bola, la arrojó dentro del fuego que crepitaba cerca de ella.

"Y"

Van caminó como bestia enjaulada dentro de su despacho, por más que trataba de acomodar sus ideas, éstas simplemente se negaban a cooperar con él, finalmente y sin encontrar qué más hacer, se sentó pesadamente en su sillón frente al escritorio y comenzó a leer los pendientes que descansaban dentro de una caja de madera pulida esperando a ser leídos.

Pasó hoja por hoja con pesar sin ser capaz de concentrarse e instintivamente se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y tentó el té de la luna que le había dado la hija del sanador. Lo sacó y después de observar la bolsa áspera durante algunos segundos pensó en la persona con la que Hitomi mantenía más contacto en el castillo.

Salió del despacho tan rápido como pudo evitando correr y después de sortear los pasillos y subir escaleras, llegó a la recámara de Millerna, respiró profundo y llamó con dos golpes firmes a la puerta.

Lo sorprendió el rostro peludo de Merle cuando ella abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar – Amo Van, pensé que volvería más tarde.

Millerna estaba sentada fuera del balcón bebiendo té con Dryden y se extrañó de ver a Van de vuelta tan temprano.

\- Tenía que preguntarle algo a Millerna – Le dijo a Merle cuando hubo entrado a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué sucede Van? – Le preguntó la Reina y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara - ¿No te divertiste en las aguas termales?

\- Regresaste muy temprano – Le hizo notar Dryden mientras Van se sentaba con ellos a la mesa - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Simplemente no me sentía con ánimos de quedarme toda la tarde en el bazar de los escribas – Contestó Van después de darle una mordida a una galleta que alcanzó de una charola – Millerna… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Millerna frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero asintió permitiendo que Van hablara - ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Dónde se puede conseguir té de la luna? – Millerna y Dryden se miraron preocupados y la Reina negó con la cabeza.

\- Con los sanadores, no lo podrás conseguir en otra parte porque son mezclas que solamente ellos conocen, cada uno tiene su propia fórmula, pero todos funcionan igual ¿Necesitas té? – Van le mostró a Millerna la bolsita y la dejó sobre la mesa.

\- No necesito, pero quiero saber quién se la dio a Hitomi – Millerna miró molesta a Van y dejó su taza en la mesa haciendo un sonoro ruido cuando la cuchara golpeó la porcelana.

\- Ya basta Van – El Rey abrió mucho los ojos ante la voz firme de Millerna, ella lo miraba intensamente y Van se sintió ligeramente intimidado – Primero le pides que sea tu amante y ahora la hostigas para saber quién le dio el té, lo que vas a ocasionar con tus celos es que se aleje más de ti ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- … No – Contestó Van agachando la mirada – Pero la estuve esperando tanto tiempo y ahora sé que ella ha estado usando el té de la luna. Ha estado con otro hombre y quiero saber si fue Allen.

\- Van, hay cosas que es mejor no saber, disfruta del tiempo con ella, pero no la molestes con eso – Le pidió Dryden, Van suspiró y dirigió sus ojos hacia las montañas a la distancia – Por cierto, Leila te estuvo buscando hace un rato, quiere que su sastre te tome las medidas para tu traje.

Van guardó silencio, su cabeza pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez y sabía que debía enfrentar su destino tarde o temprano. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida de la recámara - ¿Amo Van? – Merle lo llamó preocupada pero él siguió su camino.

\- Irá a ver a la Princesa, no me interesa que su sastre tome mis medidas ni que me haga un traje de boda, iré con mis propias ropas de Fanelia.

Dryden suspiró resignado y miró a su esposa – Aún no tengo idea de qué podríamos hacer para evitar la boda.

\- No hay nada qué hacer – Le contestó la Reina mientras Van salía de la alcoba – Solamente podemos estar a su lado y apoyarlos, nada más.

"Y"

\- Excelencia, es el Rey Van – La dama de compañía de Leila corrió a avisarle a su ama que el rey era quien había tocado la puerta de su recámara, lo había hecho pasar a la pequeña estancia que estaba a la entrada de la habitación y le pidió que esperara para anunciarlo. Leila corrió al tocador y verificó que su cabello estuviera en perfecto orden, después se sentó en su sillón tomando una posición dramática.

\- Hazlo pasar – Le ordenó a la mujer una vez que estuvo segura de que lucía perfecta.

\- Adelante majestad – La dama de compañía abrió la puerta del dormitorio y Van entró con paso firme encontrando a Leila casi recostada sobre los almohadones del sillón, su brazo izquierdo descansaba lánguidamente sobre el respaldo y al ver al Rey se levantó fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Mi rey, no sabía que ya estaba de regreso – Le dijo ella haciéndole una reverencia.

\- Volveré a salir en un rato, me dijo Dryden que me buscabas ¿Qué quieres?

Leila se echó un poco hacia atrás al escuchar el tono de voz de Van, su timbre era brusco y no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así.

\- Era para… Ver tu traje para la boda – Le dijo ella buscando las palabras correctas, Van cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró fastidiado.

\- Mi sastre tendrá el traje listo – Leila abrió los labios tratando de entender lo que había escuchado.

\- Es que no entiendes – Le dijo ella posando una mano blanca y pequeña sobre el brazo de Van, él miró el gesto y sintió repulsión – Debes casarte con un traje de Morkab.

Van la miró fríamente y luego dirigió su vista a la dama de compañía que estaba parada en un rincón – Retírate ahora – Le ordenó Van a la sirvienta y ésta se escurrió velozmente hacia la salida y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta Van dirigió su rostro hacia Leila.

La princesa jamás había sentido un agarre de ningún tipo, la dominación no era algo a lo cual ella fuera víctima, siempre había estado acostumbrada a mandar y humillar a los demás, pero en esa ocasión sintió miedo al notar la fuerza de las manos de Van, la sujetó con firmeza de los hombros y la empujó contra el sillón obligándola a sentarse, ella contuvo un chillido y Van vio el miedo en sus ojos.

\- Ahora escúchame, escúchame como nunca les has prestado atención a nadie en tu vida, me voy a casar contigo por una estúpida promesa de mi padre, no porque yo quiera hacerlo y tú vas a ser una buena esposa a la cual ignoraré magistralmente, dormiré en una habitación separada y no te tocaré más que para lo que sea absolutamente necesario, no me buscarás y no me hablarás si no lo autorizo, no irás a mi recámara y quizás me consiga un par de concubinas a las cuales tendrás que aceptar aunque no lo quieras, no te maltrataré y nunca te pondré una mano encima, pero no esperes que te demuestre amor, cariño o afecto – Leila tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, la voz de Van era un susurro amenazador y sentía el agarre de sus dedos fuertes contra la delicada piel de sus brazos.

\- Pero Van… Yo – Los dedos de Van se enterraron más en su carne y le causó dolor.

\- No me llames por mi nombre, te referirás a mi como "Su Majestad" al igual que lo hacen los demás ¿Te quedó claro? – Leila tragó saliva y fue incapaz de contestar a la pregunta del rey, éste la miró enfurecido y la sacudió ligeramente - ¡Te pregunté si te quedó claro!

Leila asintió con miedo y Van le sonrió con frialdad – Muy bien, así me gusta – Van se incorporó soltando el agarre – Y no te atrevas a tratar de imponerme tus costumbres, estás en Fanelia y aquí mando yo, mi reino, mis reglas. Si vuelves a insinuarme que tu sastre va a hacerme ropas de tu país para nuestra boda, voy a hacer que vayas al templo completamente desnuda.

Van le dirigió una última mirada enfurecida y sin esperar a que ella reaccionara, dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sirvienta que inclinada trataba de escuchar a través de la madera – Si tus sirvientes empiezan a esparcir rumores, los voy a mandar decapitar en la plaza pública.

La mujer se alejó rápidamente sin atreverse a darle la cara a Van y se mantuvo agachada hasta que escuchó que la puerta de la recámara se cerraba de un portazo, giró para ver a su ama y la princesa seguía sentada en el sillón, pero temblaba de manera incontrolable – Mi señora – La sirvienta corrió hasta Leila y le frotó los brazos con suavidad - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Leila negó con la cabeza mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas, jamás nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así y se sentía aterrada, la sirvienta se apresuró a servirle un vaso con agua y se lo puso en las manos temblorosas y la ayudó a que pudiera beberla - Por… ¿Por qué me habló así? – Logró balbucear Leila y la sirvienta se sentó junto a ella.

\- Algunos matrimonios arreglados jamás logran llevarse bien, es importante que no acose al Rey – Comenzó la mujer y Leila dirigió sus ojos llorosos a ella – Pero hay maneras de poder dominar a los hombres, recuerde lo que le enseñaron las cortesanas, en su noche de bodas le pintaré los pezones de rojo y no olvide darle placer al rey, si la satisface, él volverá cada noche a visitarla a su cama y no buscará a nadie más.

\- ¿En verdad crees que eso funcione? – Leila sorbió por la nariz y la sirvienta le ofreció un pañuelo.

\- Todo dependerá de cuánto interés ponga usted en su labor majestad.

Leila agachó la cabeza y miró sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo - ¿A dónde fueron mis primos?

\- Al bazar de los escribas mi señora – Leila se levantó del sillón y se secó los resquicios de lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas.

\- Pide que me preparen un carruaje, quiero hablar con ellos y no voy a esperar hasta que vuelvan – La sirvienta le hizo una reverencia a la princesa y salió de la recámara para cumplir sus órdenes.

"Y"

Era la primera vez que Van se iba a atrever a montar a su unicornio, había ido hasta las caballerizas y observaba al animal que le regresaba la mirada con una expresión cargada de inteligencia, Van se acercó lentamente a él y éste piafó sacudiendo la cabeza – Muy bien ¿Cómo debemos empezar? – Murmuró Van y el animal echó la cabeza a un lado.

\- Vi que el General le acerca la mano a la nariz para que la pueda olfatear – Van giró ante la voz que hablaba detrás de él y se encontró con Marbiel, él asintió y siguió su consejo acercándose lentamente al unicornio que lo miraba lleno de curiosidad, extendió su mano hasta la nariz del animal y éste se echó un poco hacia atrás, pasaron algunos segundos y finalmente el animal olfateó la palma de la mano del Rey y recargó su nariz contra de ella.

\- Supongo que ya somos amigos – Le dijo al unicornio y éste volvió a sacudir la cabeza, Van se dio a la faena de comenzar a ensillarlo no sin antes mirar con curiosidad a Marbiel - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pensé en su propuesta de ser la sanadora del castillo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Será un honor poder atender a la gente que esté enferma, pero tengo una petición para usted – Van detuvo su trabajo y espero a que ella hablara – Me gustaría poder dar consultas una vez a la semana a la gente del pueblo, gente que no pueda pagar su consulta con un sanador – Van entrecerró los ojos pensando en la petición de la mujer y asintió decidido.

\- Me parece una buena idea – Le dijo finalmente y Marbiel respiró aliviada – Puedes mudarte al castillo si así lo deseas, el despacho de tu padre tiene una habitación preparada para el sanador, usa tu cabaña para recibir a la gente que llegue del pueblo a consultarte.

\- Muchas gracias majestad – Marbiel se inclinó respetuosamente ante Van y volvió a guardar silencio.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo más? – La mujer asintió y se acercó a Van, del bolsillo de su vestido sacó un tarro pequeño y se lo ofreció al rey.

\- ¿Podría entregarle esto al General por favor? Es el ungüento para su nariz, olvidé dárselo anoche y no va a volver al castillo en un par de días – Van miró por un momento el envase y lo aceptó para echarlo en la alforja de su unicornio.

\- Yo se lo entregaré – Le dijo antes de montar, él aún escuchaba un ligero zumbido en su oído, pero al menos el mareo ya había pasado - ¿Para qué más sirve esta cosa?

\- Para golpes y moretones, descongestiona la sangre y sana las heridas – Le contestó ella y Van asintió con la cabeza, guio a su unicornio hasta la salida y se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, afuera lo esperaba una escolta de caballeros que lo protegerían en su camino.

\- Amush – Llamó al soldado y éste se acercó en su caballo – Iré primero a la feria de la ciudad, quiero ver que todo esté bien, después pasaremos al bazar de los escribas.

\- Como usted ordene su Majestad – El hombre hizo una seña con la mano y todos los caballeros estuvieron listos para salir con el Rey. Franquearon la puerta principal y Van comprendió porque Allen amaba tanto a su unicornio; el animal caminaba con paso seguro y ligero haciendo un movimiento suave, Van apenas necesitaba tocar el costado del animal con su talón y éste comprendía que debía de cambiar la dirección de su caminata, en verdad había sido una buena idea el montarlo, salir del castillo y tomar un poco de aire fresco después de reflexionar sobre sus acciones en contra de Hitomi.

Bajaron a la ciudad donde se respiraba la algarabía de la gente, los soldados flanqueaban al Rey sin permitir que los ciudadanos se acercaran, pero reverenciaban con respeto a Van cuando pasaba frente a ellos y él los saludaba con un movimiento de la mano; Van comprobó que el festival avanzaba con normalidad y según el reporte de Amush, solamente se habían suscitado un par de peleas de ebrios en las tabernas y habían sido detenidas a buen momento.

Cabalgaron con calma sobre el camino principal y todos los puestos estaban llenos de gente que comían y bebían divertidos, habían llegado comerciantes de toda la región para poder vender sus productos durante las festividades y se podía encontrar desde textiles producidos en Fanelia hasta extraños pescados y mariscos traídos del mar del sur, en todas partes olía a comida y dulces y Van sintió un retortijón en el estómago arrepintiéndose de no haber almorzado en las termas.

Algo llamó su atención y fue la imagen de la mujer de cabellos rojos que lo miraba divertida desde la entrada de su tienda, tenía una mano en la cintura y la otra estaba plácidamente recargada en la estructura de madera, le sonrió a Van mostrándole sus labios de color carmín y entró a su local bajando la cortina de la entrada, Van la miró furioso y dirigió su unicornio hacia donde ella estaba, los soldados lo siguieron y al estar enfrente del lugar, desmontó ordenando que lo esperaran afuera.

\- Hagan guardia – Les ordenó y los soldados se apostaron alrededor de la tienda, Van puso su mano derecha sobre el pomo de su espada y con la izquierda abrió la cortina entrando a un ambiente caldeado y pesado con el humo de incienso.

\- Bienvenido su Majestad – Escuchó la voz de la mujer que se deslizaba como terciopelo, los ojos de Van aún no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y no distinguía dónde se encontraba la hechicera - ¿Quieres retomar lo que dejamos a medias ayer, cuando nos interrumpió la Diosa Viviente? O quizás quieres algo diferente, ya sé, deseas clavarme en el cuello la afilada hoja de tu espada… Sí, eso es lo que deseas hacer.

Van dirigió la vista al lugar de donde provenía la voz y entre las sombras distinguió la silueta de la mujer – Tú eres la adivina aquí – Le dijo Van en un siseo y empujó la espada con el pulgar liberándola algunos centímetros fuera de su funda. La mujer le respondió con una risilla cínica y tronó la lengua contra los dientes.

\- ¿Complaciste ésta mañana a Hitomi? – Van tragó saliva sin sorprenderse que la mujer supiera lo que había sucedido – Eres un caballerete de poca monta.

Van desenfundó completamente su espada y el sonido del metal inundó la tienda – Debí haberte matado hace mucho tiempo – Le dijo Van y la mujer salió de entre las sombras, con movimientos lentos se acercó al Rey y éste la detuvo apuntando su espada al vientre de ella.

\- Ella yació con otro hombre antes que tú – Van observó los ojos de la hechicera, estaban llenos de furia y parecían carbones al rojo vivo – Él la desfloró y le dio placer, la trató bien, fue caballeroso y condescendiente, en cambio tú fuiste un bruto.

\- Eres una maldita serpiente – Escupió Van y la mujer sujetó la hoja de la espada con una mano, la apretó fuertemente clavándola en su palma pero nunca sangró, Van la miró sorprendido y ella le sonrió en respuesta – No… Eres un demonio.

\- No soy lo uno ni lo otro – Le dijo ella relamiéndose los labios – Viajo a voluntad entre este mundo, el mundo de los muertos y la luna fantasma, todos me conocen y temen y los que me buscan, consiguen lo que desean… Dime rey dragón ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?

\- Dime con quién estuvo Hitomi – La mujer inclinó la cabeza a un lado y soltó la espada de Van.

\- Vas a tener que darme algo a cambio… Entrégame una vida a cambio de la respuesta.

\- Nunca te entregaré una vida – La mujer dio la media vuelta y se sentó frente a su mesa.

\- Entonces quédate con la duda… Perdedor y poco hombre – Van sintió su sangre arder y pensó en clavar su espada en el cuerpo de ésa hechicera, pero comprendió que no tendría ningún sentido hacerlo, nada conseguiría con ello – Solamente te daré una pista: Estuvieron juntos en la Luna Fantasma. Y ya vete, tus soldados espantan a mis clientes.

Van trago saliva ruidosamente y enfundó nuevamente su espada, dio la media vuelta y salió velozmente de la tienda de la hechicera, afuera lo esperaban Amush y los soldados, de un salto monto su unicornio y comenzó la marcha hacia el bazar de los escribas.

"Y"

\- No debí haber comido ésa rebanada de pastel – Se quejó Selene recargándose contra el carruaje, Hitomi y Flavia estaban al lado suyo y estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue demasiada comida - ¿Por qué me dejaron hacerlo?

\- Porque sabía bien y te veías muy feliz – Le dijo Hitomi, los hombres verificaban que los arcones fueran cargados en el carruaje y que nada se quedara olvidado.

\- Señorita Selene – La llamó Anteras ofreciéndole un ramo de flores iguales a las que colgaban de las rocas en las tinajas de agua termal – Las flores que quería para su té.

Selene sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro ante el ofrecimiento del Rey, las aceptó con manos temblorosas y agradeció apenada – Las había olvidado, gracias Majestad.

Anteras aceptó el agradecimiento con una inclinación elegante de la cabeza y le sonrió ligeramente a Selene antes de dar la media vuelta y volver a supervisar a los sirvientes, la hermana de Allen no se atrevía a levantar la vista y sentía las miradas de Hitomi y Flavia sobre ella.

\- Ya está todo listo, podemos irnos… ¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó Allen al ver que Hitomi y Flavia intercambiaban miradas conspiradoras mientras que Selene tenía la cara completamente enrojecida y apretaba el ramo de flores contra su pecho.

\- Nada – Se apresuró a contestar Selene rápidamente y se encaramó en el carruaje antes de que su hermano le preguntara algo más.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Selene? – Preguntó Allen a las dos mujeres y ambas negaron con la cabeza.

\- Selene está bien – Le contestó Hitomi tratando de ver a Allen al rostro, pero éste esquivó la mirada de Hitomi, Flavia se trepó rápidamente al carruaje al sentir que sus orejas se comenzaban a calentar dejando a Hitomi sola con el General – Allen… Escucha, lo que viste…

\- Basta – Le dijo él cortando de tajo la plática – Lo que haya pasado entre tú y Van es asunto suyo.

\- Pero quiero explicarte – Hitomi dio un paso para acercarse a Allen y éste se alejó de ella para subir al carruaje.

\- A mí no me tienes que explicar nada – La voz de Allen era cortante y fría, Hitomi jamás había escuchado ése timbre proviniendo de él y tragó saliva para tratar de desbaratar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Allen subió al carruaje y a Hitomi no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo, pero con la incomodidad de no poder hablar con él.

Los príncipes y el rey Anteras llegaron inmediatamente y abordaron el carruaje junto con Chid, había una tensión constante flotando en el aire, Allen trataba de evitar a toda costa el mirar al príncipe Kario y tenía su vista dirigida hacia el exterior, se había sentado entre su hermana y Flavia mientras que Hitomi había quedado relegada al otro extremo de la banca. Anteras asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla y le dio la orden al cochero de comenzar la marcha.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos? – Preguntó Hitomi tratando de romper el hielo, Allen suspiró y continuó mirando hacia el exterior ignorando la pregunta de Hitomi.

\- En unos veinte minutos a lo mucho – Le dijo Selene y empujó ligeramente su rodilla contra la pierna de su hermano para llamar su atención, Allen se removió incómodo, pero no le dio importancia al gesto de su hermana.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Dalsen al notar la tensión que se respiraba dentro del vehículo.

\- Claro, todo está bien – Se apresuró a contestar Hitomi, lo que menos deseaba era que Dalsen se enterará de lo que había sucedido en las termas entre ella y Van.

Dalsen la miró pensativo y después dirigió su vista a Allen y notó que tenía la quijada apretada y se le notaba molesto, ya tendría tiempo después para investigar lo que había sucedido y guardando silencio, le sonrió a Hitomi para tranquilizarla.

"Y"

\- No entiendo para qué quieres hablar con esos tontos – Se quejó Deidara dentro del carruaje, su hermana estaba sentada frente a ella y apretó los labios.

\- ¿Quieres a Allen para ti o no? – Le contestó Leila y Deidara asintió con la cabeza – Entonces necesito que Dalsen se case con la idiota de Hitomi, eso la quita de en medio de mi camino y del tuyo de paso, que Dalsen se la lleve a Morkab y tú te quedas conmigo aquí en el castillo de Fanelia y así ni Allen, ni Van estarán cerca de ella.

\- Pero Dalsen quiere que Allen se vaya con él a Morkab.

\- Por eso quiero hablar con él, para que desista y lo deje en Fanelia – Deidara le sonrió a su hermana sin estar muy convencida.

\- ¿En verdad crees que te haga caso? Cuando Dalsen toma una decisión, nada se la saca de la cabeza.

\- Entonces escúrrete a la cama de Allen y embarázate de él, así ni el General ni Dalsen tendrán más alternativas. Yo por mi parte haré todo lo posible por quitar de en medio a Hitomi, ésa mujer no me da más que dolores de cabeza y no estando ella aquí, Van no tendrá otra opción que olvidarla.

\- Espero que en verdad resulte lo que planeas, en cuanto sea tu boda deberemos regresar a Morkab.

"Y"

\- Vaya, hay demasiada gente – Selene se sorprendió al bajar del carruaje y encontrar la entrada al bazar de los escribas tan atestada de visitantes.

\- ¿Siempre está tan lleno? – Le preguntó Hitomi al ver la plaza llena de puestecillos con todo tipo de libros, ilustraciones, cuadernos y plumas para todos los gustos y bolsillos.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo de visita, pero recuerdo que no había tanta gente como hoy.

\- Es porque hoy es el día en que llega el mercado de frutas y comida – Señaló Allen hacia el otro extremo de la plaza donde los tenderos mostraban frutas, vegetales y carne a los visitantes, el murmullo de la gente semejaba un panal de abejas y donde quiera se escuchaba el canto de los pregoneros que vendían su mercancía.

\- ¿A dónde vamos primero? – Preguntó Chid, se estaba sacudiendo el cabello con una mano y con la luz del sol parecía lanzar chispas de oro al aire.

\- Sería mejor separarnos – Sugirió Anteras y se acercó a Selene que se volvió a sonrojar – Así podemos pasear con calma y nos veremos para la cena, podríamos ir a alguna de las tabernas que están en la ciudad – El Rey le ofreció el brazo a la hermana de Allen y ésta lo aceptó sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

\- Me parece bien – Kario rodeó la cintura de Flavia con un brazo y se la llevó consigo – Nos vemos en la tarde.

\- Vamos Chid – Allen apuró a su hijo y éste le dirigió una mirada de dolor a Hitomi, ella trató de sonreírle, pero solamente consiguió hacer una mueca torcida.

\- Nos han dejado solos – Le dijo Dalsen al ver que todos se habían alejado hacia la plaza - ¿Qué sucedió? Allen se ve molesto.

\- No estoy segura – Mintió ella, Dalsen le ofreció su brazo y comenzaron a caminar, Hitomi notó que hacia las direcciones donde los demás se habían ido, los guardias reales los seguían a distancia prudente para cuidarlos.

\- ¿Sabes que cuando mientes, tu labio inferior tiembla un poco? – Hitomi miró sorprendida a Dalsen y éste le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Soy tan transparente? – Dalsen asintió y guio a Hitomi hacia un punto más alejado de la plaza donde había un mirador rodeado por varias bancas, buscaron un asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol y contemplaron en silencio el paisaje que se extendía hacia abajo.

\- Respeto tu decisión si no quieres decirme qué sucedió, pero es extraño ver que Allen esté molesto contigo.

Hitomi suspiró y apretó sus manos contra los muslos – Creo que lo he decepcionado.

Dalsen hizo un gesto con los labios y asintió viendo el paisaje – No es posible darle gusto a todo el mundo ¿Fue grave?

\- Sí – La voz de Hitomi apenas era un susurro y Dalsen la miró, el viento cálido que soplaba le había desacomodado algunos mechos de cabello, el príncipe extendió su mano y pasó el cabello de Hitomi detrás de su oreja.

\- Dale su espacio y tiempo, quizás después quiera hablar de lo que ocurrió, cuando esté más tranquilo – Hitomi guardó silencio pensando en las palabras de Dalsen, en verdad deseaba que Allen hablara con ella para aclarar lo que había visto, aunque sabía que no había nada que ella pudiese decir o hacer que borrara lo que Allen vio en las termas.

\- Y… ¿si no quiere hablar conmigo? – Dalsen suspiró mirando el paisaje, el viento jugueteaba con su cabello oscuro y Hitomi contempló su perfil que parecía cincelado en mármol.

\- Allen es firme pero no intransigente, estoy seguro de que eso no pasará – Hitomi apretó los labios guardando silencio e imitó a Dalsen en su gesto de contemplar el paisaje.

\- ¿En verdad tu hermano está enamorado de Flavia? – Dalsen alzó los hombros sin mirar a Hitomi.

\- No lo sé, Kario es voluble, puede estar enamorado por un par de días y luego lo olvida para brincar a otra mujer, Anteras y yo hemos tratado de hacerlo sentar cabeza, pero se niega a hacerlo.

\- ¿Crees que casándose con Flavia se comportará mejor? Honestamente lo dudo.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo, pero no sé cómo hacer para que rompa el compromiso – Dalsen suspiró preocupado por su hermano, en un momento clavó la vista sobre Hitomi y casi por instinto asió la mano que ella tenía recargada sobre su pierna - ¿Has decidido a quién escogerás como tu prometido?

Hitomi sintió que la sangre se le subía de golpe a la cara al tiempo que sus orejas se calentaban.

\- Sé que no es una decisión fácil – Le dijo Dalsen sin soltar su mano – Pero espero que tomes pronto una decisión, nuestra caravana saldrá de vuelta a Morkab la próxima semana, en cuanto pase la boda, y me gustaría que celebrásemos nuestro matrimonio allá… Si es que me eliges.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Apenas si me conoces – Dalsen sonrió llevándose la mano de Hitomi a los labios para besarla, ella sintió que las miradas curiosas de las personas que pasaban por ahí se clavaban en ella.

\- ¿Y por qué no habría de ser amable contigo? No creo que desees lo contrario ¿O sí? – Hitomi negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada – Hasta cuando te apenas te ves linda; deseo prometerte una cosa.

Hitomi alzó la vista y miró los ojos plateados de Dalsen que le regresaban una expresión dulce y comprensiva, esperó a la expectativa lo que él deseaba decirle y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, él volvió a hablar – Si te casas conmigo prometo tratarte con amor y respeto, tu opinión será valorada y escuchada en todo momento, te seré fiel como príncipe, hombre, esposo y amante, jamás seré malo contigo y seré un buen ejemplo para nuestros hijos siguiendo los valores que mi padre inculcó en mí – La voz dulce de Dalsen parecía que era mecida por el viento que llegaba del valle y resonaba como una fuente de agua limpia dentro de los oídos de Hitomi y sin pensarlo ella se acercó peligrosamente a él y rodeó el cuello del príncipe con sus brazos. Él aceptó el contacto sintiendo el cuerpo tibio de Hitomi que se apretaba contra el suyo, enterró la nariz en el cabello de ella y aspiró el dulce aroma que despedía y se sintió en paz, después de años de estar flotando a la deriva, finalmente sentía que algo lo llevaba a puerto seguro, apretó más a Hitomi contra su pecho deseando fundirse en un solo ser y por un breve instante no existió nada más en el universo que ellos dos.

"Y"

\- Allen – Lo llamó Chid y él retiró sus ojos de un libro forrado en cuero, lo había estado revisando y era uno de los que quería en su biblioteca, le entregó dos monedas brillantes al vendedor y prestó toda su atención a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó finalmente mientras caminaban hacia otro puesto.

\- ¿Por qué estás molesto con Hitomi? – Allen se detuvo y miró al muchacho.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto con ella? – Allen trató de contestar la pregunta del Rey haciendo otra pregunta pero sabía que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

\- Es tan obvio, la has ignorado completamente ¿Es porque aceptó al Príncipe Dalsen como pretendiente? – Allen guardó silencio por unos segundos sin dejar de evaluar al muchacho y por un momento quien le regresó la mirada fue el reflejo de Marlene.

\- Ven conmigo – Le pidió a Chid y lo retiró del camino donde muchos trataban de escuchar su plática, caminaron por un pasillo detrás de los puestos y se detuvieron en una rotonda rodeada por flores, los guardias los seguían a distancia cautelosa y al ver que se detenían, ellos hicieron lo mismo mientras vigilaban – Hitomi y yo no estamos pasando por el mejor momento; sí me molestó que recibiera la rosa de Dalsen, pero también me molesta que no se decida a quién quiere con ella… Ya eres un hombre y pronto comenzarás a recibir ciertos favores, las mujeres se acercarán a ti y te prestarán mucha atención, muchas se acercarán por tu posición, pero estoy seguro que de entre todas ellas, aparecerá una que en verdad signifique algo importante para ti, atesórala y cuídala porque ella será tu soporte.

Chid apretó los labios y miró con dolor a Allen – Eso era mi madre para ti – Allen sintió cómo las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos, respiró profundo conteniéndolas y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Eso y mucho más, pero la vida no es justa y no siempre obtenemos lo que deseamos, tú eres lo único que me queda de Marlene – Chid sonrió y sin contenerse, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre; permanecieron así durante algunos segundos y finalmente Allen le palmeó la espalda – Ya está bien, necesito hojas de papel y tinta, acompáñame por ellos.

\- ¿Te vas a casar con Hitomi? – Allen esperaba que Chid dejara zanjado el tema, pero por lo visto el muchacho quería seguir platicando.

\- No lo creo – Le dijo Allen finalmente, en el rostro de Chid apareció una expresión sombría.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Allen se alzó de hombros y le sonrió con tristeza.

\- Continuar con mi vida – Chid guardó silencio y miró a Allen que caminaba nuevamente, sopesó la situación por un momento y sin más remedio, lo siguió en silencio.

"Y"

\- Basta Kario – Flavia trató de empujarlo con las palmas de las manos, pero era como si tratara de mover una roca, la había acorralado nuevamente y la empujó contra una pared abrazándola y tratando de besar su cuello lacerado.

\- ¿Quieres que me porte bien? Lo haré, pero quédate conmigo esta noche, no vuelvas a la casa del General – Kario se separó un poco y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, Flavia podía ver su propio reflejo en los irises plateados del príncipe y éste atrapó sus labios en un beso furioso y hambriento, notó cómo la lengua de él empujaba entre sus labios para separarlos.

\- Kario – Escuchó la voz profunda de Anteras y suspirando fastidiado se separó de Flavia – Acompáñame.

Kario miró a su primo y tomando la mano de Flavia, la besó antes de irse con él, Selene se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo - ¿Estás bien?

\- No lo sé – Le contestó ella temblando un poco – él me asusta cuando me presiona para ir a donde no quiero.

\- A mí me asustaría mucho si me hiciera eso en el cuello – Flavia miró hacia el piso y negó con la cabeza.

\- No importa – Dijo finalmente y continuó caminando - ¿Has visto a Hitomi?

\- No, pero creo que estaba con Dalsen – Selene se detuvo cuando vio a la distancia cómo llegaba un carruaje escoltado por soldados del castillo, cuando el lacayo abrió la puerta, las figuras de las Princesas Leila y Dedaira descendieron del vehículo – Mejor vamos a escondernos, no quiero hablar con ellas.

"Y"

\- Kario, no sé a qué estás jugando, pero más vale que te detengas ahora mismo – Anteras encaró a su primo después de llevarlo a un lugar más alejado de los puestos, Kario puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró desafiante.

\- Yo no estoy jugando a nada – Le dijo alzando una ceja – Estaba besando a mi prometida.

\- Una mujer de la cual no sabes absolutamente nada – Increpó Anteras con enojo en su voz.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sé sobre Selene? – Anteras apenas se contuvo de golpear a su primo en su afilada nariz.

\- Sabes que es de una buena familia y su hermano mayor es el General de Fanelia, con eso es más que suficiente, además, no creo que permanezcas siéndole fiel por mucho tiempo a la amiga de la Diosa Viviente – Kario se echó el cabello hacia atrás y sonrió fastidiado.

\- Quizás le sea infiel a Selene desde el primer día de matrimonio.

\- Solamente tienes un capricho – Kario dio un paso para alejarse, pero pensándoselo mejor se detuvo para encarar al Rey.

\- Tienes razón, no voy a negar que tengo un capricho, deseo acostarme con ésa mujer y saber qué es lo que tienen las mujeres de la Luna Fantasma entre las piernas, después la desecharé y me buscaré a otra… ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? Pues ahí lo tienes, disfrútalo. – Anteras miró a Kario con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Debes estar bromeando – Le dijo el Rey mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz – Dime que no es en serio lo que me acabas de decir.

\- Todos ustedes me consideran un imbécil inmaduro, se la pasan diciéndome que no soy capaz de mantener una relación formal, bien, si querías escuchar que lo aceptara, ahí está mi respuesta, goza de tu gloria y déjame en paz, no soy un niño por el cual tengas que decidir.

\- Si te consideramos un inmaduro es porque nunca has tenido una relación estable con ninguna mujer, a dos de ellas les has dejado a tus bastardos y ahora buscas meterte en la cama de ésa otra ¿Es eso muy maduro? – Kario frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron con furia.

\- Bien ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te demuestre que no soy el patán que todos creen?

\- Pídele a Flavia que te regrese la rosa, rompe el compromiso con ella… No te exigiré que te cases con Selene, pero deberás fijar un compromiso con alguna dama de familia respetable en menos de un mes – Kario sintió una punzada de dolor que le ahuecaba el estómago, pero alzó la barbilla y asintió a su primo.

\- Muy bien, hoy le pediré que me regrese la rosa.

"Y"

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Hitomi levantándose al ver que Selene y Flavia se acercaban a ellos.

\- Acaban de llegar las Princesas, las vimos bajando del carruaje – Le contestó Selene cerrando su parasol, Dalsen se levantó y miró en la dirección de donde ellas venían.

\- Quédense aquí, iré a ver qué quieren – Dalsen se encaminó hacia la plaza principal dejando a las mujeres solas, uno de los guardias lo siguió mientras el otro se quedaba a una distancia no muy corta de Hitomi, Selene y Flavia.

Distinguió inmediatamente el carruaje que venía del castillo, Leila y Deidara aún estaban cerca de él mientras que rebuscaban con los ojos entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba en el mercado, al reconocer a Dalsen se acercaron e él inmediatamente - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó el Príncipe de manera brusca sin ocultar su molestia de ver a sus primas arruinando el día.

\- Necesito hablar contigo seriamente – Chilló Leila mientras sujetaba a Dalsen por la manga de su túnica, él la miró fastidiado pero hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia el carruaje.

\- Suban – Les ordenó y las dos princesas obedecieron, Dalsen subió detrás de ellas y cerró la puerta - ¿Y bien?

\- Llévate a Hitomi de aquí inmediatamente – Le soltó Leila sin rodeos, Dalsen alzó una ceja con curiosidad mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

\- Hoy Van fue muy inapropiado conmigo, su tono de voz no se usa con alguien de mi posición – Dalsen giró los ojos y recargó un brazo contra la ventanilla del carruaje, suspiró aburrido y esperó a que Leila terminará de darle su queja – Sé que se porta así porque está embobado con ésa campesina y cambiará cuando no la tenga cerca, llévatela a Morkab y cásate con ella.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que Hitomi se va a casar conmigo? ¿Debo acaso recordarte que Allen le entregó una rosa también?

\- De eso me encargo yo – Terció Deidara – Lo seduciré para que se case conmigo, así regresaré a Morkab con él como prometido y el próximo mes podremos estar casados y lo tendrás para tus ejércitos ¿Vas a ayudarnos con esto?

\- Ustedes dos están locas – Murmuró Dalsen, aunque una parte dentro de él lo tentaba a seguir los consejos de las Princesas - ¿Cómo están tan seguras de que les va a resultar el plan? Quizás Allen no se case contigo Deidara y es posible que Van se muestre más iracundo al saber que Hitomi está en Gaea, pero lejos de él.

\- Después de que Allen se acueste conmigo, no va a querer estar con ninguna otra mujer – Deidara infló el pecho con orgullo – Las cortesanas nos han enseñado bien sus artes, le daré tal placer que jamás pensará en dejarme.

\- Como si eso fuese lo más importante – Dalsen negó con la cabeza y se estiró para abrir la portezuela del carruaje – Hagan lo que quieran, si lo consiguen las felicitaré y si no, más les vale que no me metan en ninguno de sus problemas.

Dalsen saltó fuera del carruaje antes que las dos princesas pudiesen decirle algo, lo vieron alejarse y después intercambiaron miradas pesarosas – Tendremos que apresurarnos con esto para que en una semana Hitomi esté lejos y tú puedas estar con Allen.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo puedo quedarme en la casa de Allen? La última vez que estuve ahí, su hermana fue de lo más insolente conmigo – Leila frunció la nariz pensando en las palabras de su hermana.

\- Creo que tengo una idea, no te preocupes – Leila miró hacia el exterior del carruaje y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver al Rey de Fanelia que llegaba montando el unicornio que Dalsen le había obsequiado, lo seguía una escolta de guardias y la gente se arrodillaba a su paso – Tengo que hablar con él y hacer que me pida disculpas por haber sido tan atrevido conmigo.

\- Quizás vino a buscar a Allen – Sugirió Deidara y su hermana asintió.

\- Vamos, es hora de que este pueblo me vea como su Reina – Leila abrió el carruaje y bajaron dándole la mano al lacayo que las esperaba en el exterior, caminaron tratando de seguir la comitiva Van pero la gente se arremolinaba tratando de ver al Rey y a pesar de que sus guardias trataban de abrirse paso, resultaba imposible alcanzar a Van, lo vieron alejarse entre la gente y no les quedó más remedio que esperar a que la turba se dispersara.

"Y"

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Chid al notar la algarabía repentina de la gente, Allen alzó la cabeza del libro que revisaba y vio a Van que se acercaba montando en su unicornio; un piquete doloroso se clavó en el pecho de Allen al ver a su Rey y recordar lo que había atestiguado en las termas.

\- Debo ir a saludarlo – Le dijo Allen con pesar, en realidad no deseaba hablar con Van en ése momento, pero su deber como caballero lo obligaba, dejó el libro sobre la mesa del vendedor y se acercó a Van que le sonreía desde lo alto de su cabalgadura.

\- Pensé que no deseabas venir al bazar – Le dijo Allen una vez que Van hubo desmontado, le entregó las riendas a Amush y el unicornio se echó hacia atrás molesto.

\- No pasa nada, vas a estar bien con Amush – Van trató de tranquilizar a su unicornio mientras le acariciaba el rostro, el animal le regresó una mirada que parecía estar llena de inteligencia y dejó de luchar contra el soldado que lo cuidaría, Van abrió la alforja y le entregó a Allen el ungüento que Marbiel había olvidado darle la noche anterior – Dijo Marbiel que no debes dejar de usarlo.

Allen asintió agradeciendo y guardó el frasco en su bolsillo - ¿Has visto a Hitomi? – Preguntó Van y Allen negó con la cabeza.

\- No la he visto desde que llegamos, nos separamos para ver el bazar y no sé dónde está.

\- Creo que está sentada en el mirador con el Príncipe Dalsen – Le dijo Chid y señaló hacia la dirección que habían tomado Dalsen y Hitomi, Van asintió intranquilo y se encaminó hacia el mirador, a Allen no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo y Chid fue tras su padre.

"Y"

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Hitomi una vez que Dalsen se hubo reunido con ellas, Anteras y Kario habían llegado apenas un par de minutos antes y estaban sentados en otra banca cercana.

\- Sí, creo que quisieron venir a visitar el bazar – Le contestó el Príncipe tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Es Van el que viene ahí? – Preguntó Flavia entornando los ojos, todos miraron hacia el andador que conducía al mirador y vieron a Van que venía acercándose a ellos con zancadas firmes; Hitomi se sintió nerviosa de pronto y trató de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

\- ¿Se divierten? – Preguntó Van haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, intentaba que su pregunta sonara amistosa, pero tenía la visa clavada en Hitomi, ella asintió, pero notaba cómo sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.

\- Ha sido un buen día Van, me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros – Le contestó Anteras y Van le agradeció con un movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Hitomi… ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – La voz de Van sonaba suave y amable, pero se notaba que tenía un timbre tenso que trataba de ocultar, Hitomi se levantó y tomó el brazo que el Rey le ofrecía, la guio algunos metros hasta que estuvo seguro que sus palabras no serían escuchadas por nadie más.

\- ¿Qué pasa Van? – El Rey suspiró y miró el paisaje distraído.

\- Ése es el valle de los dragones – Le dijo señalando con un dedo hacia las montañas – Antes se acercaban mucho a las ruinas de las vieja Fanelia, ahora que la población ha crecido no se acercan más, ni siquiera los exploradores los han visto, muchos creen que han emigrado a las cuevas de las montañas altas.

Hitomi no contestó y contempló el paisaje hacia el punto donde Van le había indicado, un suave viento sopló y removió su cabello – Toma, quiero que uses esto – Hitomi miró el saquito de yute que Van tenía en su mano y lo tomó para abrirlo y descubrir el contenido en su interior.

\- No lo quiero – Le dijo Hitomi con voz seca y se lo ofreció a Van, pero éste no hizo el intento por aceptarlo.

\- Creo que sabes qué es, quiero que lo bebas, lo que menos necesito en este momento es un bastardo – Las palabras habían salido tan rápido de la boca de Van que ni siquiera fue consciente de la magnitud de su significado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Bébelo tú si quieres! – Le gritó Hitomi arrojándole la bolsa en la cara, el contenido se esparció por el suelo y fue arrastrado por el viento hasta los pies de la Princesa Leila que se había quedado parada viendo la escena - ¡No soy tu esclava para que me mandes qué hacer!

Los gritos de Hitomi atrajeron la atención de los demás que estaban ocupando las bancas del mirador y clavaron su vista en la pareja que discutía, Hitomi dio la media vuelta y alcanzó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos hasta que Van la sujetó por la mano y la hizo girar para encararlo – Vas a beber ese té hasta que tengas tu sangrado – Rumió Van entre dientes, Hitomi se zafó de él de un jalón, sentía que las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos pero al ver que Leila se aproximaba a ella, contuvo el llanto y se paró bien erguida esperándola, Van trató de acercarse nuevamente a Hitomi pero la voz de la princesa lo detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que ella beba esto Van? – Le preguntó Leila, había recogido el saquito de yute y se lo mostró al Rey - ¿Así va a ser esto? ¿Es ella tu calientacamas?

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! – Gritó Hitomi dando un paso hacia Leila, ésta alzó la barbilla y miró a Hitomi con odio.

\- Te llamo como se me da la gana, no eres más que una prostituta que sirve de distracción, jamás serás una dama – Hitomi apretó un puño y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Leila cuando una mano fuerte la contuvo.

\- Basta – Ordenó Anteras que se había puesto en medio del trío, Dalsen apretaba la mano de Hitomi tratando de tranquilizarla, pero Leila continuaba con las provocaciones.

\- Esa mujerzuela se ha atrevido a retozar con mi prometido ¿Cómo debo de tomarlo Anteras? – El Rey de Morkab apretó los ojos para después mirar a Van y a Hitomi alternadamente - ¡Desde que llegó aquí no ha hecho más que retarme!

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de lo que dices? – Preguntó Anteras lentamente, algo dentro de él le decía que una tormenta estaba a punto de iniciar en ese lugar.

\- Es té de la luna, Van se lo dio a ella – Chilló Leila mostrándole a Anteras el costal de yute que aún tenía algunas hebras de té dentro – Sabes muy bien que bebiéndolo se evitan embarazos.

\- Le pediré a Marbiel que te dé más – Sentenció Van sin prestarle atención a los gritos de Leila, Hitomi frunció el ceño molesta y fue la primera vez que Van vio furia en esos ojos verdes.

\- Ya te dije que no lo voy a beber, no puedes mandarme como a tus sirvientes.

\- Los has estado bebiendo desde que llegaste aquí ¿No es así? Dime ¿Con quién más te acostaste?

\- ¡Con Francesco, el hermano de Flavia! ¿Contento? – Todas las miradas se clavaron en Flavia que tenía los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa por las palabras de Hitomi.

\- Hitomi… ¿Por qué…? – Flavia negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer que su mejor amiga hubiera incriminado a su hermano en algo que no tenía nada qué ver, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose del grupo y dando la media vuelta se apresuró a perderse entre los puestos del bazar.

\- No te creo – Susurró Van, pero sus palabras habían perdido fuerza, era imposible el poder comprobar lo que decía Hitomi y si era verdad, ése hombre estaba en la luna fantasma.

\- Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos – Pidió Kario parándose frente a sus primas para bloquearles la vista – Ustedes regresen al castillo, más tarde podremos hablar de este problema.

Leila y Deidara lo miraron con enojo, pero una serie de gritos aterrorizados los distrajeron.

\- ¡Majestad! – Un soldado de la guardia de Van llegó corriendo hasta ellos, su rostro estaba desencajado por el miedo y apenas podía respirar - ¡Un dragón de tierra ha entrado a la plaza!

"Y"

N/A Bueno, ya está listo otro capítulo (alguien me preguntó si acaso estaba escribiendo un libro en lugar de un fanfic), sé que es largo lo que escribo, pero la historia da muchas vueltas y más tramas y dramas, todo para su deleite (al menos, eso es lo que espero). No planeo dejar éste fic a medias ni abandonarlo, ya tengo escribiéndolo 2 años, por cuestiones laborales, personales o de salud no puedo avanzar más rápido, pero paso a pasito va caminando.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen ésta historia, a las que me dejan mensaje y que me dan ánimos para seguir y a Navy Blue Glasses quien es mi Beta reader y me ha apoyado muchísimo para continuar ésta historia. Ya tengo casi toda la idea que formará el capítulo 25, trataré de tenerlo listo en una o dos semanas, no se desesperen que no voy a dejar la historia incompleta. Muchas gracias por leerme ya que significa mucho para mí el saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo.

Fanawen.


	26. El ataque del dragón

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**EL ATAQUE DEL DRAGÓN**

**ACLARACIÓN: Antes de seguir, debo aclarar que hay una escena de sexo explícito, por favor, si son sensibles sigan de largo, que luego yo no me hago responsable de que haya susceptibilidades heridas.**

"Y"

— ¡Majestad! – Un soldado de la guardia de Van llegó corriendo hasta ellos, su rostro estaba desencajado por el miedo y apenas podía respirar - ¡Un dragón de tierra ha entrado a la plaza!

Nadie necesitó confirmar aquellas noticias por boca del soldado, sino que los gritos aterrorizados de la gente llenaron el bazar como una cascada, Van sintió como su sangre se estancaba más debajo de sus rodillas al ver cómo el humo comenzaba a emerger de entre los puestos y miró a Allen que estaba igual de desconcertado que él.

— ¡Llévense a las mujeres! — gritó Anteras y eso pareció ser suficiente para que Van reaccionara, giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Amush que esperaba ansioso a que diera las órdenes que debían seguir.

— ¡Desalojen a todos, sáquenlos de la plaza y llévenlos a un lugar alto! ¡Chid, vete con ellos y encárgate de Hitomi, Selene y las Princesas, en cuanto puedan regresen al castillo! — Chid miraba con ojos desorbitados el humo que emergía de diferentes lugares en la plaza y pronto altas lenguas de fuego comenzaron a lamer los toldos de los puestos, parecía que el rey adolescente se había quedado clavado en su lugar sin saber qué hacer a pesar de que el rey de Fanelia había dado instrucciones muy claras

— ¡Chid! — el grito de su padre lo trajo a la realidad y miró a Allen como si fuese la primera vez en la vida que se topase con él — Necesito que tengas la cabeza fría, llévatelas de aquí ahora mismo… ¿Dónde está Flavia?

— Se fue — murmuró Selene y Allen se pasó una mano sobre el cabello como si eso le ayudara a pensar con claridad.

— Váyanse ustedes a ayudar a Van, yo iré a buscarla — declaró Kario y antes de que pudiesen detenerlo, corrió hacia la multitud que se dispersaba aterrorizada. Allen apretó los labios pero sin pensarlo dio la media vuelta y se fue junto con Van y los guardias hacia el centro de la plaza, Anteras y Dalsen los siguieron sin rechistar listos para encarar el desastre que se estaba desarrollando rápidamente.

— ¡Cuídalas Chid! — gritó Allen como último consejo antes de desaparecer entre el laberinto de puestos, Chid lo miró alejarse y un nudo grueso se formó en su garganta.

— Vamos Chid — la voz suave de Selene le dio ánimos y las dirigió caminando con pasos apresurados.

— Rodearemos el mirador para subir por los talleres — les dijo Chid caminando al frente, dos de los guardias del castillo los acompañaban cerrando la comitiva y llevaban las lanzas listas en las manos.

— ¿Crees que estarán bien? — Chid asintió contestando la pregunta de Selene.

— Sé que Allen estará bien, mi madre siempre me dijo que él es un gran caballero y ya lo hemos visto pelear en los combates en la arena — continuaron con su camino tratando de seguir la línea que bordeaba el precipicio del mirador y la parte trasera de los puestos que aún no habían sido destruidos, los gritos aterrorizados de las personas que estaban en el bazar llegaban hasta ellos y un rugido repentino los hizo detenerse para mirar sobre sus hombros y ver cómo una columna de humo se levantaba no muy lejos de ellos — Vamos, entre más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, es más peligroso.

"Y"

Todo era mucho peor de lo que esperaba Van, decenas de puestos estaban ardiendo en llamas y el humo le nublaba la vista y era casi imposible respirar sin ser presas de ataques de tos por la falta de aire fresco Amush había organizado a sus soldados para que evacuaran a la gente y la movilizaban en grupos para poder sacarlas de ése infierno. Van comprobó que Allen estaba junto a él, pero el caballero se detuvo en seco con los labios entreabiertos, de entre las llamas apareció un dragón de tierra que caminaba bamboleándose siguiendo el movimiento de las personas, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro y abriendo las fauces dejó escapar un rugido que les heló la sangre.

— Van, tú has peleado contra los dragones, conoces su comportamiento ¿Qué debemos hacer? — Van negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta de Anteras.

— Son erráticos y siguen el movimiento, tú y Dalsen vayan por el lado izquierdo y Allen y yo iremos por el derecho, tengan cuidado con las lanzas que tienen en la cola — siguieron las instrucciones de Van y se abrieron paso entre la gente que aún corría sin control, fueron empujados y arrollados por la multitud que trataba de escapar y que no escuchaba a los soldados que intentaban tranquilizarlos. El dragón echó la cabeza hacia atrás aspirando una gran cantidad de aire emitiendo un zumbido que vibraba en su pecho al tiempo que éste se encendía, podían ver las llamas que se formaban en la garganta del dragón y un hueco de terror se formó en el estómago de Van.

¡Anteras, cuidado! — gritó Van al ver que el dragón estaba listo para escupir fuego y dirigía su descarga hacia donde se encontraban Anteras y Dalsen, uno de los soldados trató de atacar a la bestia con su lanza y fue el primero en recibir la lluvia de llamas que lo devoraron en segundos, Anteras se echó hacia atrás sintiendo cómo el calor le lamía el cuerpo y él junto con Dalsen se resguardaron detrás de la fuente que decoraba la plaza central, el olor de la carne quemada les inundó las narices y contuvieron las arcadas tratando de pensar en alguna manera de atacar al dragón.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer? — preguntó Dalsen una vez que las llamas del dragón se hubieron extinguido, pero escuchaban las voces airadas de los soldados que trataban de distraerlo, la bestia rugió con fuerza y para terror de todos, se escuchó otro rugido como respuesta que venía de la parte alta del pueblo. Anteras y Dalsen intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y salieron de su escondite.

— Van envió a las mujeres y al Rey Chid hacia esa dirección, no puede ser posible que haya otro dragón en esa zona.

Dalsen sintió que era incapaz de tragar un nudo doloroso que se le había formado en la garganta y fue consciente de que el dragón no había bajado solo de las montañas, había otra bestia causando estragos donde toda la gente había ido a refugiarse — Va a ser una carnicería si no hacemos algo pronto.

— Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Van y planear algo rápido — los dos rodearon la plaza al tiempo en que Van trataba de distraer al dragón para alejarlo lo más posible del lugar donde aún había gente aterrorizada y que se había rezagado.

— Allen — lo llamó Dalsen antes de que él saliera en sentido contrario para poder atacar a la bestia que se preparaba para escupir una nueva descarga de fuego, el dragón agitó su cola con fuerza al ver que los soldados lo acechaban con las lanzas y a pesar de que uno de ellos logró esquivar el ataque, un segundo no corrió con la misma suerte y fue atravesado por el pecho con la cola del animal. Allen lo vio convulsionarse en el estertor de la muerte y el dragón lo arrojó lejos con un movimiento rápido preparándose para atacar nuevamente — Hay otro dragón colina arriba.

— No puede ser, son animales solitarios, lo que se escuchó fue el eco del rugido contra el acantilado — trató de explicar Allen con voz rápida, pero Anteras negó con la cabeza.

— No Allen, fue un segundo rugido lo que se escuchó, no fue ningún eco — Allen dirigió la vista hacia Van, estaba a una distancia considerable pero aún no había atacado, parecía estar evaluando la situación y mirando su espada la arrojó al suelo.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? — Preguntó Dalsen sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, empuñando su espada dio un paso hacia delante, pero Van le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

— ¡Arrojen sus armas! — Le ordenó Van a los soldados y esos miraron al Rey con sorpresa — ¡El dragón no los atacará si no se siente amenazado! ¡Suelten sus armas! — reticentes, los soldados que aún quedaban cerca obedecieron a su Rey y arrojaron sus lanzas al piso, el dragón gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza y alzó el hocico olfateando el ambiente, su lengua viperina saboreó el aire y dirigió sus ojos furiosos a la cima de la colina — no… — Van murmuró preocupado al dirigir la mirada hacia el punto que olfateaba el dragón; en la cima de la colina estaba un santuario que había servido por mucho tiempo como refugio contra los dragones que atacaban al pueblo años atrás y había sido una de las pocas edificaciones que lograron sobrevivir al ataque de Zaibach, ahora toda la gente del pueblo había ido a esconderse detrás de las paredes sólidas de ese santuario, a la espera de que el dragón fuera asesinado pronto.

Pero la muerte del dragón no llegó y en su lugar, la bestia avanzó en esa dirección a una velocidad que resultaba irreal para el tamaño de su cuerpo, pasó por encima de cadáveres y ruinas ardientes de los puestos de los mercaderes y un rugido furioso lo llamaba camino arriba, el dragón contestó el rugido y apresuró aún más su marcha.

— ¡Van! — lo llamó Allen, sus ojos desbordaban preocupación al igual que Anteras y Dalsen — Debemos llegar antes que él, mi hermana, mi hijo, Hitomi y las princesas están arriba también junto con la gente del pueblo, si los dragones logran derribar las paredes del santuario, acabarán con todo lo que esté dentro.

— ¡Gamel! — Van llamó a uno de los soldados y éste se apresuró a ir con su Rey — lleva a los soldados que queden aquí y que distraigan al dragón, no lo ataquen, pero hagan suficiente ruido para distraerlo, nosotros subiremos al santuario y sacaremos a los pobladores antes de que los dragones los encuentren.

El soldado asintió nervioso y corrió para llamar a los demás que esperaban las órdenes del rey — será mejor subir sorteando las casas, mientras los soldados lo distraen ganaremos tiempo para llegar antes al santuario… Vamos.

Los cuatro hombres siguieron las indicaciones de Van y corrieron sorteando la destrucción que había dejado el dragón a su paso, cerca de ellos vieron pasar a los soldados que se apresuraron a ganar terreno mientras gritaban tratando de que el dragón les pusiera atención.

"Y"

No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo al ver a la gente correr despavorida, vio niños llorando separados de sus madres y personas que eran aplastadas por la multitud que llegaba como una avalancha, se apretó a sí misma contra un muro y entendió el miedo del pueblo cuando un rugido ensordecedor retumbó muy cerca de ella; nerviosa contuvo el aliento y sus piernas se negaron a obedecerla — ¡Flavia! — escuchó la voz conocida del príncipe Kario y fue como si el terror se desvaneciera un poco al saber que no estaba sola en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — le preguntó a Kario cuando logró reunirse con ella después de sortear a la multitud que corría sin orden.

— Hay un dragón de tierra en la plaza central, está causando un desastre y tú debes ir al refugio en la cima de la colina, te dejaré ahí y bajaré a ayudar a mi hermano — Kario sujetó su mano con fuerza y la obligó a caminar hacia la misma dirección en que la gente corría, vio a los soldados apostados en ambos lados del camino indicando a gritos que siguieran moviéndose. Apenas habían avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando una de las casas cercanas crujió con fuerza y una lluvia de piedras y hormigón calló sobre ellos, Kario empujó a Flavia hacia un lado cubriéndola con su cuerpo y los rodeó una gruesa nube de polvo y tierra mezclada con los gritos aterrorizados de la gente; Flavia alzó los ojos y pudo ver la cabeza del dragón que se asomaba entre las casas, la bestia jaló una gran cantidad de aire al tiempo que su garganta vibraba y se encendía por dentro con las llamas que estaban listas para ser liberadas.

Los gritos de la gente la aturdieron, era como tener la cabeza dentro de un panal de abejas, Kario se separó de Flavia y miró al dragón que abría sus fauces para liberar una avalancha de fuego — ¡Muévete! — le gritó al tiempo que la empujaba detrás de una de las casas, apenas tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para escapar de las llamas que consumieron todo a su paso, gruesas volutas de humo negro flotaron alrededor de ellos mientras los gemidos de la gente que era abrasada por el fuego llegaban hasta sus oídos — ¡Vamos! Necesito que estés a salvo en el refugio.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — alcanzó a preguntar Flavia entre toses.

— Mi hermano y Anteras están con Van y Allen en la plaza para detener al dragón, pero éste ya está aquí, no entiendo qué sucedió — le contestó Kario al tiempo que la jalaba apresurando sus pasos, pero pararon su marcha al escuchar un rugido que provenía de la plaza cientos de metros más abajo y el dragón que estaba cerca de ellos respondía al llamado — no puede ser… Son dos dragones, vamos, no puedo dejarte en este lugar.

Kario apresuró su paso al punto que llevaba a Flavia en vilo detrás de él, sortearon un montón de piedras que antes habían formado parte de una barda y al dar la vuelta en una curva se detuvieron en seco al encontrarse cara a cara con el dragón que sacudía el cadáver de un soldado entre sus fauces, la bestia al verlos detuvo su tarea y arrojó el cuerpo quebrado hacia un lado, Kario echó a Flavia hacia atrás de él mientras que con la mano derecha sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada — Cuando te lo diga, correrás hacia la otra dirección y te refugiarás detrás de las casas — murmuró Kario en voz baja.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — escuchó que la voz de Flavia estaba cargada de miedo e incertidumbre.

— Lo distraeré, pero quiero que corras tan rápido como puedas y subas al santuario, no te detengas por nada — Kario observó al dragón estudiando sus movimientos, balanceaba la cola de un lado a otro mostrando su lanceta amenazadoramente y emitió un rugido burbujeante al momento en que Kario empujó su espada fuera de la funda.

— Pero…

— Vas a hacer lo que te digo — le contestó él en un tono que no admitía réplica — corre ¡Ahora!

Flavia retrocedió un paso sin estar segura de dejar solo a Kario, pero éste la miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza, corrió en dirección a las casas que estaban detrás de ella mientras que el dragón le prestaba toda su atención a Kario sin percatarse de que ella estaba huyendo; vio las casas cada vez más cerca de ella y de pronto perdió el equilibrio cuando una mano la sujetó por el tobillo izquierdo jalándola con fuerza, cayó al haber sido atrapada por un hombre que tenía la mitad de la cara quemada y parecía haberse derretido como una vela, reconoció el uniforme chamuscado y era uno de los soldados del castillo, balbuceaba cosas inteligibles y su agarre la impedía continuar con su camino. Trató de soltarse forcejeando con el hombre moribundo y en un último jalón, una lanza que estaba precariamente recargada contra un muro cayó sobre su regazo.

El dragón dejó de prestarle atención a Kario y en su lugar, dirigió sus ojos salvajes hacia el lugar donde estaba Flavia que se había levantado finalmente pero aún sujetaba la lanza en la mano derecha, el dragón rugió y se encaminó hasta donde ella estaba, Kario sintió como una gota de sudor frío recorría su columna vertebral y desenfundó su espada — ¡No! — gritó tratando que el dragón lo mirara, pero la bestia estaba concentrada en Flavia y en la lanza que era incapaz de soltar — ¡Flavia, vete de aquí! — le gritó Kario al tiempo que alcanzaba a clavarle la punta de su espada al dragón, éste rugió enfurecido y giró velozmente tirando una dentellada rabiosa que Kario apenas fue capaz de evitar, el príncipe rodó sobre sí mismo sin soltar su espada creyéndose a salvo de los dientes afilados del dragón.

— ¡Kario, arriba de ti! — gritó Flavia que deshacía el camino andado y corría en dirección al príncipe, en algún momento había soltado la lanza y solamente atinó a empujar a Kario al tiempo que el dragón descargaba su cola afilada sobre ella.

El líquido caliente y viscoso comenzó a fluir incontrolable entre los dedos de Kario, Flavia había alcanzado a empujarlo lejos del ataque del dragón, pero la afilada lanceta de la cola de la bestia le había cortado el brazo a lo largo en una línea profunda y sanguinolenta — Tengo que sacarte de aquí — murmuró Kario preocupado al ver la cantidad de sangre que Flavia perdía a través del surco en su brazo — vamos, levántate — le pidió él aprovechando el momento de distracción del dragón, la fuerza con la que había intentado clavar su cola había servido para que quedara atrapada entre los adoquines del piso, la bestia se sacudía enfurecida y por un momento los olvidó a ambos.

Kario rodeó la cintura de Flavia con el brazo izquierdo guiándola para buscar refugio detrás de las casas que habían sido derrumbadas, la recargó contra un muro y cortó la manga de su camisa para improvisar un torniquete y detener el sangrado de la herida, la miraba de vez en vez mientras vendaba el brazo sangrante y notaba que su cara había palidecido a una velocidad vertiginosa — Estarás bien — le repetía con voz dulce en un intento por calmarla, aunque en realidad, trataba de controlarse a sí mismo con esas palabras — estaremos pronto en el santuario, necesito que estés lo más tranquila posible.

El roce de la mano suave y fría de Flavia hizo que diera un respingo, había posado la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Kario y éste se sintió capturado por la mirada intensa de ella — Gracias — fue lo único que le dijo y fue suficiente para hacer que toda la entereza que había en él se tambaleara por unos segundos, Kario se acercó a ella y plantó un beso ardiente en la frente de Flavia.

— Saldremos de ésta — le dijo abrazándola, aunque no deseaba admitir que en verdad tenía miedo y éste se acrecentó al escuchar el rugido del dragón que era contestado por otro que venía acercándose — ¿Puedes caminar?

Flavia asintió a la pregunta de Kario y aunque podía caminar, no quería decirle que estaba sufriendo de vértigos constantes, avanzaron sorteando rocas y vigas caídas tratando de continuar su camino colina arriba, pero un gorjeo furioso los detuvo; Kario giró lentamente sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón rebotaban directamente en sus oídos y justo detrás de ellos estaba el dragón que finalmente había liberado su cola de la trampa de adoquines — Kario — lo llamó Flavia con un susurro, miró hacia la dirección donde ella tenía clavados los ojos y frente a ellos estaba el segundo dragón que los observaba con ojos furiosos al tiempo que sus fauces se abrían y cerraban con gesto amenazador.

Escuchó el tropel pesado del dragón que estaba frente a ellos, los tenían acorralados y sin mayores posibilidades de escape, Kario alcanzó a ver un hueco que se había formado por las vigas de una casa que habían caído sobre las piedras y arrojó a Flavia al interior del improvisado refugio, empuñó bien su espada y lanzó una estocada que apenas alcanzó a rosar la pata de la bestia antes de intentar atraparlo con sus fauces. Kario rodó hacia un lado y vio cómo el dragón que estaba enfrente comenzaba a jalar aire mientras su garganta hervía con el fuego que estaba a punto de escupir. Se incorporó para correr haciendo que los dragones lo siguieran y en un movimiento rápido logró entrar a una callejuela donde se resguardó de las llamas que el dragón había arrojado en su contra; sintió el calor abrasador del fuego que apenas estaba a unos metros de distancia de él y el olor a quemado le inundo las narices, esperaba que ambos dragones lo hubiesen seguido y espero segundos que fueron una eternidad hasta que el dragón terminó con su ataque.

Asomó la cabeza y vio a los dragones que probaban el aire con sus lenguas, ambos tenían las cabezas en alto y las movían en todas direcciones como si estuvieran buscando algo, no muy lejos de ellos vio a Flavia que estaba arrinconada en el hueco donde la había dejado, tenía los ojos clavados en él y lo miraba con terror al tiempo que se apretaba el brazo que no dejaba de sangrar, uno de los dragones detuvo su inspección y lentamente giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Flavia y caminó bamboleándose, parecía que había leído la mente de Kario al dar con el escondite donde estaba la mujer herida y metió la cabeza mientras Flavia se echaba hacia atrás apretándose contra la pared.

Tenía las fauces del dragón a menos de dos metros de distancia y podía verse a sí misma reflejada en los ojos salvajes de aquella criatura, una lengua de serpiente salió del hocico del dragón y la extendió hasta tocar el brazo herido con la punta húmeda, Flavia sentía cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el grito aterrorizado se atoró en su garganta y era imposible liberarlo, se echó hacia atrás lo más que pudo pegándose contra la pared y el dragón sacudió la cabeza emitiendo un gorjeo extraño.

— ¡Vengan conmigo! — escuchó el grito desesperado de Kario y el dragón sacó la cabeza del escondrijo tratando de rugir, pero el sonido fue interrumpido por una avalancha de piedras y teas ardientes que cayeron sobre él cuando una de las casas colapsó a causa del fuego. Flavia se cubrió la cabeza con el brazo que no estaba herido y pronto toda su visión se perdió al verse envuelta en una gruesa nube de polvo que empañaba todo.

Kario trató de sortear las piedras al rojo vivo que caían sobre él, el dragón había recibido una buena parte de ellas y aturdido intentaba levantarse mientras que su compañero lo llamaba con un sonido vibrante que salía de su garganta, Kario afianzó su espada y dio un paso adelante pero un fuerte golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio, nunca vio la viga de madera que encendida había colapsado golpeándolo en una pierna, el dolor agudo lo hizo caer dándole tiempo suficiente al dragón para zafarse de las piedras que lo habían detenido, todo era cubierto por una nube de polvo y humo que impedían ver lo que sucedía, Kario trató de levantarse pero la viga lo tenía atenazado contra el piso y solamente alcanzó a ver la silueta del dragón que levantaba su cola para rematarlo.

Se echó hacia atrás escuchando el crujir de su pierna, el dolor fue intenso pero la siguiente punzada fue lo más espantoso que jamás había sentido, un dolor agudo e indecible le invadió el rostro por completo y toda su visión se volvió roja, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y fue consciente de que el dragón había alcanzado a clavar la punta de la cola en su ojo izquierdo, fue un movimiento rápido del dragón pero erró en su objetivo, no había conseguido atravesar por completo a Kario, pero sí lo suficiente para crear un daño permanente, el dragón sacó su lanceta llevándose consigo pedazos de carne y nervio y el Príncipe gimió por el dolor. A tientas buscó su espada y cuando logró sujetarla, algo le impidió que la levantara.

— Deja la espada — le ordenó una voz poderosa y profunda, Kario alzó la cara y solamente veía una sombra de un hombre alto que lo miraba hacia abajo, había puesto el pie sobre la hoja de la espada y no le permitía moverla — el dragón no te atacará si no lo atacas.

Kario trató de jalar la espada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero el hombre se lo impidió, se agachó para sujetar al Príncipe por un hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás. Kario trató de enfocar la visión pero cada movimiento que hacía era una tortura y terminó cediendo a los deseos del desconocido. Vio la silueta de él acercándose a los dragones, caminó hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos ofreciéndose a sí mismo y las bestias, después de olfatearlo dieron la media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre las piedras mientras sentía cómo su sangre escapaba por el hueco de su ojo, deseaba levantarse y buscar a Flavia pero su cuerpo simplemente no le obedecía. No supo si esperó por minutos u horas hasta que una mano se posaba en su frente — Dios mío… Kario — escuchó la voz de Flavia como si estuviera entrelazada con un sueño lejano, sintió como su cabeza era levantada para después ser recostada en un regazo suave y lo único que deseo era poder dormir envuelto en ésa calidez — despierta… por favor, no te duermas — escuchaba la voz suplicante y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró abrir su ojo para encontrarse con Flavia que lloraba junto a él.

"Y"

— ¡Kario! — escuchó la voz de su hermano que lo llamaba a la distancia, sabía que debía responderle pero el simple hecho de respirar ya era suficiente martirio — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nos atacaron dos dragones — contestó Flavia con voz quebrada, Dalsen se había arrodillado junto a ella y miraba a ambos con preocupación, los dos estaban muy mal heridos y perdían sangre a cada momento.

— Kario… Por todos los Dioses — Anteras había llegado finalmente seguido por Van y Allen, un hueco doloroso se formó en su estómago al ver la imagen, habían bastado solamente unos minutos para que la vida de Kario se destruyera de esa manera irremediable.

— Van hacia el santuario, un hombre llegó de la nada y los alejó…

— ¿Qué hombre? — preguntó Allen acercándose a Flavia, estaba cubierta de tierra y polvo y lo peor era el pedazo de carne sanguinolenta en el que se había convertido su brazo.

— No lo sé, desapareció cuando los dragones se fueron.

— ¡Emren! – gritó Van y uno de los soldados que venían siguiéndolos se acercó velozmente — ¡Llévenlos ahora mismo al castillo! Necesitan ser atendidos, envía la orden de que todos los sanadores que estén disponibles en las provincias deben venir inmediatamente, también sus ayudantes, tenemos que ayudar a todos los heridos lo más pronto posible.

El soldado asintió con firmeza y llamó a otros para que lo ayudaran a cargar al Príncipe Kario y a Flavia; Dalsen observó impotente cómo su gemelo era levantado por dos hombres mientras que un hilo de sangre corría incontrolable atravesando su rostro — ¡Majestad! — Un soldado bajó corriendo la calle y se detuvo sin aliento frente a Van — logramos detener a los dragones haciendo ruido golpeando los escudos, pero no creo que dure mucho, uno de los soldados ha subido al santuario para avisar a los pobladores pero no somos suficientes para poder organizarlos.

— Si rodeamos las escalinatas y subimos por la colina llegaremos más rápido… Dalsen, Anteras, si desean ir al castillo para vigilar al príncipe Kario, pueden hacerlo.

— No — contestó inmediatamente Dalsen, su voz se quebró y trató de aclarar su garganta — no podemos hacer nada por Kario, ahora su vida está en las manos de los Dioses y en la habilidad de los sanadores, iremos contigo para evacuar a la gente del santuario.

— Bien, si en verdad ése es su deseo, debemos apresurarnos — van dio la media vuelta enfilándose hacia la colina, Anteras se acercó a Kario para posar una mano firme sobre su hombro.

— Kario es muy testarudo, va a estar bien — le dijo Anteras tratando de tranquilizarlo y Dalsen solamente asintió con la cabeza, sentía que sus ojos le escocían por las lágrimas, pero contuvo sus emociones.

— Vamos, hay mucho qué hacer… ¿Estás listo Allen? — el caballero dio un respingo al escuchar que lo llamaban por su nombre, su vista se había quedado fija en el manchón de sangre donde habían caído el Príncipe Kario y Flavia, no comprendía cómo había sucedido tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero se culpó a sí mismo por no haber llegado unos minutos antes; miró a Dalsen que lo esperaba impaciente y sin más, lo siguió colina arriba sin ser capaz de emitir palabra alguna.

"Y"

— Bueno, creo que todo el pueblo logró llegar hasta aquí — Selene miraba a la gente que esperaba paciente a poder salir del refugio, no era más que una construcción rectangular de firmes paredes de piedra desnuda, contaba con tragaluces en el techo que también ayudaban a ventilar el interior brindando aire fresco a las personas que pudiesen esconderse en el lugar.

— Espero que los demás que están afuera se encuentren bien — contestó Hitomi que miraba un pedacito de cielo a través de uno de los tragaluces, alrededor de ella se escuchaban los cuchicheos de los pobladores y una calma tensa prevalecía en el santuario; retiró la vista del cielo y sin querer, clavó los ojos en las Princesas Leila y Deidara que se apretaban una contra la otra tratando de escapar del roce con los pobladores.

— Te dije que no era buena idea —Chid escuchó un murmullo nervioso a sus espaldas y giró para ver a dos hombres que estaban arrinconados en una esquina, tenían dos bolsos grandes en sus brazos y la vista clavada en ellos.

— No es mi culpa, la vieja nos dijo que nos darían buen dinero por ellos —Chid prestó mayor atención y tragó saliva cuando a través de la abertura de uno de los bolsos, alcanzó a ver un huevo de cáscara negra y brillante.

— Tenemos un problema muy serio — les cuchicheó a Hitomi y a Selene en voz muy baja — creo que ya sé por qué los dragones están atacando la ciudad… Esos tipos tienen sus huevos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Selene se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar su grito — ¿Estás seguro?

Chid asintió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Selene — los tienen dentro de las bolsas.

Selene y Hitomi asomaron lentamente las cabezas y vieron lo que los hombres acunaban en sus brazos, al sentirse descubiertos apretaron su carga y les dieron la espalda — eso es muy grave, los dragones no se irán hasta que recuperen sus huevos.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — les preguntó Hitomi, pero antes de recibir una respuesta, fuertes golpes en la pesada puerta de madera le hicieron dar un brinco.

— ¡Abran la puerta a su Majestad Van de Fanelia! — se escuchó la potente orden que provenía del exterior y toda la gente alzó una exclamación de alivio al creer que los dragones ya estaban muertos; dos soldados se aproximaron y quitaron las pesadas vigas que aseguraban la puerta desde el interior, una ráfaga de aire cargado de humo entró al refugio al mismo tiempo que Van ingresaba al lugar.

— Amush —Van llamó al soldado y éste se aproximó haciendo una reverencia, Van lo jaló a un lado y habló en voz muy baja — Los dragones vienen hacia acá, los soldados pudieron detenerlos por un momento, pero es cuestión de minutos para que alcancen el santuario, debemos sacar a todos los pobladores lo más pronto posible y llevarlos a otro lugar.

— Majestad, no hay otro refugio cerca, nunca alcanzaremos a llegar colina abajo antes de que los dragones nos alcancen, hay niños y ancianos que no pueden correr.

Y como si se tratara de una advertencia de su proximidad, el eco de un rugido violento retumbó dentro del santuario arrancando gritos de terror de todos los pobladores — ¡Van! — lo llamó Hitomi que se abría paso entre toda la gente, Selene y Chid la seguían a muy corta distancia.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Van sin disimular la preocupación en su voz.

— Estamos bien, pero hay un problema muy grave aquí dentro — Van suspiró pensando en que tal vez se había dado alguna trifulca entre los pobladores, por lo general sucedía eso cuando estaban hacinados, miró a Hitomi y negó con la cabeza.

— No hay tiempo para eso ahora, los soldados se encargarán de controlar a la gente para sacarlos de aquí…

— ¡Van, escúchanos por un momento! — interrumpió Chid alzando la voz, las palabras de Van se quedaron a medio camino al oír al Rey de Freid hablarle con una mezcla de molestia y desesperación. Chid tomó por el brazo a Van y lo alejó de la multitud. Hitomi los siguió mientras Selene se acercaba a su hermano.

— ¿Estás bien Allen? — le preguntó al notarlo pálido.

— El príncipe Kario fue herido de gravedad, Flavia tiene un brazo casi despedazado… Todo pasó tan rápido, ni siquiera pude llegar para ayudarlos.

Selene apretó los labios y sujetó la mano de Allen — Todo saldrá bien, ya verás, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa — Allen asintió y miró al Rey Anteras que le susurraba algo a Dalsen y éste tenía la mirada gacha.

— ¡¿Qué tienen qué cosa?! — gritó Van enfadado cuando Chid terminó su explicación, dio la media vuelta y se acercó a la entrada del refugio como si fuera impulsado por un viento venenoso — ¡¿Quiénes son?!

Todos los pobladores guardaron silencio al ver la furia desbordada del Rey, Chid entró al santuario y caminó en dirección donde estaban los dos hombres que cargaban los huevos escondidos en las bolsas de lona negra, cuando vieron que el Rey de Freid se dirigía directamente a ellos trataron de ocultar sus cargas detrás de ellos — Entréguenmelos — ordenó Chid sin mediar más palabras, los hombres se hicieron a un lado evitando al Rey.

— ¡Que los entreguen! — Gritó Van, un grupo de soldados se aproximaron corriendo y apuntaron con sus lanzas a los hombres.

— No tenemos nada qué entregarle majestad — Balbuceó uno de los hombres sin atreverse a alzar los ojos, Van suspiró furioso y tomó al hombre por el cuello de su camisa.

— Me vas a entregar esos huevos ahora mismo y quizás no te corte la cabeza — siseó Van con los dientes apretados, el hombre temblaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse en mli pedazos y con lentitud le ofreció la bolsa a Van, éste la tomó y al retirar la cubierta encontró un huevo de dragón dentro — ¿tienen una idea de lo que acaban de provocar? ¡Por su culpa el pueblo ha sido destruido!

El hombre tragó saliva mientras gruesas gotas de sudor le cubrían el rostro, Van miró a su compañero y extendió la mano — Dámelo ahora mismo.

No le quedó más remedio que entregar el otro huevo pero pensándoselo mejor, se lo arrojó en la cara al Rey y aprovechando la confusión, corrió sorteando a los guardias; cerca de la entrada estaba la hermana del General que había guardado una distancia prudente a todo el conflicto, al verla no se lo pensó dos veces y la sujetó por la cintura antes de salir y la arrastró con violencia; de su cinturón sacó una navaja larga y la puso debajo de la barbilla de Selene — A mí no me va a cortar la cabeza Majestad — retó a Van, Allen dio un paso al frente sintiendo cómo su sangre se escapaba hasta sus pies al ver a su hermana en ése peligro mortal — no se acerque General, o le rebanaré la garganta de oreja a oreja, ella será mi carta de cambio, la liberaré a cambio de una amnistía, no le haré nada si juran que no me capturarán.

— Baja el cuchillo — Ordenó Van pero el hombre se negó, sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y mostraba una sonrisa peligrosa — ella no te ha hecho nada, déjala ir y hablaremos…

El eco de un rugido retumbó dentro del Santuario haciendo vibrar los muros y a través del hueco de la puerta abierta, vieron a los dragones que se acercaban con lentitud bamboleando la cabeza — ¡Entren al santuario! — Gritó Dalsen, pero el hombre que tenía a Selene retenida no dio señas de moverse, pero finalmente giró un poco la cabeza para ver de reojo a los dragones que se acercaban, Anteras aprovechó el descuido y corrió velozmente hasta donde estaban ellos mientras los dragones se encontraban cada vez más cerca. El hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, se tambaleó soltando a Selene y Anteras aprovechó para golpearlo nuevamente. Selene cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras el hombre los amenazaba con el cuchillo, la sangre corría desde su nariz bajando por la barbilla, pero apuntaba a ambos simultáneamente.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su labor que olvidó a los dragones que estaban detrás de él, lo miraron con curiosidad y él giró cambiando su objetivo, alzó el brazo sin soltar el cuchillo tratando de defenderse de las bestias con ésa pequeña navaja; uno de los dragones gruñó furioso y abriendo sus fauces poderosas, lo atrapó entre los dientes afilados, Selene cerró los ojos al escuchar cómo el cuerpo crujía al ser aprensado, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver eran las piernas por fuera del hocico del dragón y éstas aún se retorcían con los estertores de la muerte, el dragón apretó más sus fauces y la mitad inferior del cuerpo cayó seguida por un mar de sangre e intestinos. — no te muevas — le pidió Anteras a Selene y se arrodilló frente a los dragones extendiendo ambos brazos para protegerla mientras ella se acurrucaba a sus espaldas. Los dragones se acercaron a él olfateándolo, Anteras cerró los ojos con un escalofrío al sentir el aliento corrupto de la bestia contra su rostro, después de algunos segundos terminaron su inspección y dirigieron sus pasos hacia el santuario.

La gente comenzó a empujarse tratando de encontrar una salida en la parte posterior del refugio, pero pronto descubrieron que se encontraban atrapados dentro de una ratonera, los gritos y el llanto no se hicieron esperar y muchos le suplicaban a Van que los salvara — ¡Van! – lo llamó Hitomi tratando de acercarse a él — vinieron por los huevos, debemos entregárselos.

Hitomi lo alcanzó y extendiendo las manos le quitó una de las bolsas que sujetaba con fuerza, Van la contempló en silencio mientras descubría el huevo, lo acunó en el hueco de su brazo derecho y miró a Van con intensidad — vamos — aceptó él sacando el otro huevo de la bolsa y tomando la mano de Hitomi, salieron del refugio ante la vista horrorizada de todos.

— Que nadie saque ningún arma… Arrojen sus lanzas — ordenó Van a los soldados cuando pasaron junto a ellos y estos obedecieron sin cuestionar a su Rey — deja tu espada Allen.

Allen dudó por un momento, pero terminó por ceder dejando caer la espada a sus pies, miró a Van y a Hitomi pasar junto a él llevando los huevos de los dragones. Una de las bestias se acercó a ellos olfateando y emitiendo un sonido burbujeante con la garganta, Hitomi tragó saliva apretando más la mano de Van y éste le respondió el gesto de la misma manera. Ambos les ofrecieron los huevos y el dragón los lamió con la punta de su lengua bífida, cuando terminó su inspección alzó la cabeza y con un silbido vibrante llamó a su compañero, éste se acercó y abriendo el hocico, atrapó con suavidad el huevo que Hitomi le ofrecía, el otro dragón capturó con cuidado el huevo que Van tenía acunado en el brazo y sin más, dieron la media vuelta alejándose hacia las montañas altas.

Van era incapaz de moverse, en todo momento había sentido cómo su corazón latía desbocado, a tal punto, que pensó que podía detener su carrera de manera dramática, notó que la mano de Hitomi lo apretaba más y volvió el rostro para verla esperando encontrarla más aliviada después de haberse librado de la carga que llevaban en los brazos pero, por el contrario, su cuerpo se había tensado a un punto inhumano y su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás — ¿Hitomi? — la llamó Van sintiendo un miedo rancio que le recordaba la ceremonia del Dios Argún en lo alto del templo. Hitomi se sacudió con fuerza y cayó de rodillas frente a los pobladores que asomaban las cabezas para asegurarse que los dragones se habían ido.

— ¡Hitomi! — la llamó Dalsen que se había aproximado hasta ellos y entre él y Van apenas fueron capaces de contenerla cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

Ella alcanzaba a escuchar las voces lejanas que la llamaban por su nombre, eran sonidos que le resultaban familiares, pero era incapaz de responder a los llamados, su cuerpo se había vuelto etéreo y sentía que danzaba con el viento de la montaña; era ligera como una burbuja y tan pura como la nieve recién caída y sin embrago, notaba como una nube negra estiraba sus dedos de carbón para sujetarla. El agarre fue poderoso como una garra maligna y la jaló hacia abajo sumergiéndola en un remolino pestilente que le quemaba los pulmones, apretó los ojos obligándose a sí misma a despertar, pero era imposible, cayó en un abismo que la sacudía y golpeaba y así como empezó, terminó con un vértigo que la hacía dar arcadas; abrió los ojos y miró una forma masculina que estaba de pie en medio del bosque, las espaldas anchas estaban enmarcadas por un par de alas negras que relucían bajo la luz de la luna fantasma y todas las dudas de Hitomi fueron disipadas cuando vio el brazo mecánico que permanecía laxo a un costado del cuerpo; el hombre giró para ver a Hitomi y sonriéndole, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó el gesto y sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tocarse cuando sintió que era jalada violentamente por los pies.

Despertó en medio de un grito, las ropas que llevaba puestas estaban empapadas por el sudor y su respiración era irregular y agitada; no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero estaba recostada en un camastro y el olor a medicamentos, té y sangre le indicaron que estaba en una enfermería. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, estaba en una habitación de piedra, a un extremo ardía un mechero que liberaba un aroma a alcanfor y en los extremos estaban dos mamparas bien cubiertas por cortinajes blancos, la hija del sanador salió de detrás de uno de ellos y se detuvo en seco al ver a Hitomi despierta — Marbiel ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó Hitomi tratando de levantarse pero la mujer corrió para evitárselo.

— Qué bueno que ya despertó señorita Kanzaki, nos tenía preocupados, ésta es la enfermería que mi padre usaba para atender a sus pacientes — un gemido masculino salió de uno de las mamparas y Hitomi dirigió sus ojos hacia el punto de donde venían los quejidos, Marbiel apretó los labios y trató de empujar a Hitomi para que se recostara nuevamente — es el Príncipe Kario, está muy grave.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — preguntó Hitomi alarmada y Marbiel negó con la cabeza.

— Uno de los dragones le sacó un ojo, no hubo manera de salvarlo, pero necesitamos cauterizar la herida y es muy doloroso, el extracto de suzupa ni siquiera le ha hecho efecto, además de eso, tenemos tantos heridos, los sanadores de todas las provincias cercanas han venido y no nos damos abasto — Hitomi aguardó mientras los recuerdos se le agolpaban en la mente a una velocidad incómoda, lo último que recordaba era que ella y Van habían logrado regresar los huevos a los dragones y eso había sido suficiente para detener su ataque — su amiga también está muy herida, salvamos su brazo, pero no creo que vuelva a funcionar igual que antes, además de que perdió mucha sangre.

— ¿Flavia está herida también? — Marbiel asintió a modo de respuesta y miró hacia el extremo opuesto de la recámara donde estaba la otra mampara — tengo que verlos.

Y sin más, ignorando las indicaciones de Marbiel, Hitomi se levantó del camastro para ir primero hacia la mampara donde estaba Kario, abrió el cortinaje y vio al príncipe recostado y semi desnudo, había sido atado con correas en las manos y pies para evitar que se moviera, Dalsen estaba a un lado suyo hablándole con suavidad en su idioma tratando de tranquilizarlo — ¿Cómo se encuentra? — preguntó Hitomi, Dalsen alzó la cara y se secó las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas como ríos salados.

— Mal, la herida debe ser cauterizada y el dolor es muy intenso, Marbiel no sabe qué hacer… ni yo tampoco — Hitomi se acercó hasta el camastro y puso dos dedos sobre la muñeca ardiente de Kario y notó que el pulso latía de manera acelerada e irregular.

— Marbiel — llamó Hitomi a la hija del sanador que se había quedado parada a una distancia corta — necesito que venga la Reina Millerna, ella puede ayudarnos — la mujer abrió y cerró los labios con incertidumbre, pero salió de detrás del cortinaje para llamar a uno de sus asistentes, le dio las instrucciones de que fuera a buscar a la Reina y cuando el muchacho salió corriendo, ella regresó a sus labores.

Hitomi miró a Dalsen en silencio y éste no le quitaba la vista de encima a su gemelo, nada de lo que Hitomi le dijera, haría que él se sintiera mejor; contempló por un momento a Kario, su piel sudorosa y pálida contrastaba con el agujero encarnado donde había estado su ojo plateado y la quijada tensa mostraba el dolor por el cual estaba atravesando — Dalsen — el príncipe alzó nuevamente el rostro y Hitomi notó todo el sufrimiento en él — tu hermano estará bien, te lo prometo.

No sabía ni siquiera cómo se había atrevido a asegurar que Kario se recuperaría, pero sentía que era una necesidad para Dalsen el escuchar esas palabras y éstas tuvieron el efecto que ella esperaba, el Príncipe asintió con lentitud y se giró para mojar un lienzo en agua fría, lo exprimió bien y comenzó a refrescar la frente de su hermano — Quizás quieras ver a tu amiga — le dijo Dalsen aclarándose la garganta — tampoco se encuentra bien.

— Volveré en un momento — le anunció Hitomi moviendo el cortinaje y antes de salir escuchó a Dalsen tarareando con suavidad una canción completamente desconocida para ella. Mil pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia el otro extremo de la recámara, llegó hasta la mampara que escondía el camastro de Flavia y dentro encontró a Marbiel que trabajaba sobre el brazo herido. Hitomi vio el surco que había dejado la cola del dragón, la herida corría desde el hombro hasta la mano izquierda y para poder cerrarla, Marbiel había cosido una infinidad de puntadas a lo largo del corte y Hitomi sabía que esa cicatriz acompañaría a Flavia por el resto de su vida — ¿cómo se encuentra?

— Sobrevivirá, hice lo mejor que pude para unir los nervios rotos, pero quizás le cueste trabajo mover los dedos, espero que con el tiempo pueda a volver a usar su mano como antes — Hitomi guardó silencio mientras Marbiel colocaba en la herida un ungüento de olor acre — ayudará a evitar infecciones y disminuirá el dolor.

— ¡Hitomi! — la llamó Millerna, Hitomi salió de detrás del cortinaje y encontró a la Reina con las mejillas arreboladas.

— Necesito de tu ayuda — le dijo Hitomi rápidamente — no estoy familiarizada con los medicamentos de Gaea, pero el príncipe Kario está herido y debemos cauterizar la herida.

— Todo es un desastre Hitomi — se quejó Millerna avanzando a paso rápido por la enfermería — hay heridos y muertos en todas partes, el bazar de los escribas quedó completamente destruido junto con el pueblo Mormelier, ahora Van, Allen y Dryden están ahí revisando todos los daños pero son muchos.

Millerna se silenció a sí misma cuando abrieron la mampara y descubrió al príncipe Kario bañado en un mar de sudor, tenía la quijada apretada y los músculos del cuello tensos; la hija del sanador se acercó a ellas llevando su carrito auxiliar llenos de medicamentos, vendajes y ungüentos — ésa herida debe ser cauterizada con calor — les explicó la Reina una vez que terminó su rápida inspección — ¿Cuántas gotas de suzupa le dieron?

— Cinco gotas Majestad, me preocupa que su corazón deje de latir si excedo esa dosis — Millerna asintió y rebuscó entre los frascos de medicamento.

— Mezcla diez gotas con té de glemm y ponle un chorro de aguardiente, el té ayudará a que su corazón no se detenga y el alcohol potencializará el efecto del anestésico.

Marbiel corrió hacia la chimenea donde tenía una olla hirviendo con agua, sirvió la suficiente en una taza y echó un puño de hojas de color marrón para preparar el té, después de asegurarse de que la infusión estuvo lista siguió las indicaciones de Millerna y contó con cuidado las gotas del extracto de suzupa y agregó el alcohol, lo removió y regresó al camastro del herido. Dalsen elevó la cabeza de su hermano y con cuidado Millerna fue poniendo el medicamento en su boca ayudándose de una cucharilla de metal — ¿Cómo pasó esto? — preguntó Millerna sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kario.

— No lo sé, los atacó uno de los dragones y cuando los encontramos estaban casi muertos — Millerna apretó los labios y continuó con su faena que se dificultaba gracias a la quijada apretada de Kario, poco a poco fue relajándose hasta quedar completamente laxo en los brazos de Dalsen.

— Ya está listo — anunció la Reina con un suspiro y Dalsen recostó nuevamente a su gemelo, su cabeza laxa se inclinó hacia un costado mientras Millerna tomaba un frasco de vidrio oscuro que le ofrecía Marbiel, lo abrió y dejó caer un chorro de líquido espeso sobre una gasa, con cuidado comenzó a limpiar el hueco del ojo verificando que Kario no despertara — prepara el mechero — le ordenó a la hija del sanador y ésta encendió el fuego en un mechero pequeño que dejó cerca de Millerna, le acercó una espátula y Hitomi tragó ruidosamente sabiendo lo que Millerna haría.

Necesito que lo sujeten muy bien y que no se mueva en caso de que despierte — Dalsen asintió y apretó los hombros de su hermano contra el camastro recargando casi todo su peso encima de él. Millerna posó la punta de la espátula sobre el fuego hasta que estuvo al rojo vivo y con un movimiento rápido la clavó en el hueco del ojo; el olor a carne quemada y el sonido siseante llenaron el lugar y Kario se removió ligeramente — tengo que hacerlo una vez más, Marbiel, dale más té mientras vuelvo a preparar la espátula.

Hitomi observó en un silencio tenso mientras Kario era atendido, la carne chirrió bajo el metal ardiente y el Príncipe se quejó entre sueños; una vez que Millerna estuvo segura de que todos los nervios y venas habían sido cauterizados, volvió a limpiar la herida y la relleno de ungüento para después vendarla — va a estar bien — le anunció a Dalsen — es posible que entre y salga del sueño varias veces, va a tener dolor, pero disminuirá con los días y solamente deberá tomar una gota de suzupa o quedará inconsciente.

— Gracias — murmuró Dalsen apretando los ojos, Millerna le sonrió con tristeza y salió de la mampara seguida por Marbiel.

— Dalsen... yo... — comenzó Hitomi tratando de encontrar palabras de aliento pero fue interrumpida por el Príncipe.

— Mi hermano casi muere... Y yo no estuve ahí para ayudarlo.

— Eso no ha sido tu culpa, no lo pudiste prever — lo disculpó Hitomi pero Dalsen se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Pudo haber sido fatal, jamás podré perdonarme a mí mismo... — Hitomi vio la culpa dibujada en los ojos de Dalsen y sintió pena por él. Se acercó en silencio y desató los nudos que aprisionaban a Kario.

— Así podrá estar más cómodo y descansará mejor — Dalsen la miró con pesar y volvió a centrar su atención en su gemelo que dormía un sueño intranquilo — iré a ayudar a los demás, hay muchos heridos, volveré más tarde para revisar a Kario.

Hitomi abrió las cortinas y salió nuevamente a la enfermería, Millerna y Marbiel se habían ido ya y lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar de la leña que era devorada lentamente por el fuego de la chimenea, se dirigió hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió antes de que pudiese tomar el picaporte.

— Allen ¿estás bien? — el caballero se detuvo en seco al toparse con Hitomi, asintió desganado — ¿necesitas algo?

— No, solamente vine a ver cómo se encuentran Flavia y el Príncipe Kario — la mirada fría y distante de Allen le heló el corazón, él pasó de largo dirigiéndose al camastro del Príncipe Kario.

— Allen ¿podemos hablar?

— ¿Hablar sobre qué? — le soltó él de golpe — ¿sobre lo que vi en las pozas? No tienes nada que explicarme, sé muy bien lo que sucedió y lo comprendo, pero… Quisiera que me regresaras la rosa que te di.

Hitomi sintió cómo se abría un hueco doloroso en su estómago y luchó para que sus lágrimas no corrieran incontrolables frente a Allen — claro — le contestó tratando de aparentar normalidad — te la devolveré esta noche, está en mi recámara.

Allen la miró in reflejar emoción alguna en su rostro y continuó su camino que había interrumpido — lo lamento Hitomi — fue la disculpa que Allen le dio y lo único que provocó fue aún más dolor — será mejor que vayas a ayudar a los sanadores, se están volviendo locos con todos los heridos que hay.

Hitomi miró las espaldas anchas de Allen y por un breve instante deseó estirar la mano y poder tocarlo, pero una fuerza dentro de ella, más poderosa que el deseo, le dijo que eso sería un error muy grave. Se mordió el labio para tratar de soportar el dolor y sin decir nada más, dio la media vuelta para salir de la enfermería.

— Quizás fuiste duro con ella — escuchó la voz de Dalsen, llevaba una palangana en las manos, vació el contenido dentro de un cubo y la llenó nuevamente con agua fresca, Allen lo miró hacer su labor mientras el sonido del agua que caía dentro del recipiente de metal le corroía los oídos — ¿estás seguro de tu decisión?

— Completamente — le contestó Allen sin dudar, si de algo era consciente era el hacerse a un lado en una derrota al saberse perdedor, Dalsen abrió las cortinas donde dormía Kario y le hizo una invitación a Allen para que entrara.

"Y"

Sentía cómo las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y parpadeaba furiosa evitando que éstas salieran como un raudal incontrolable frente a la mirada de todo el mundo, el sentimiento de rechazo la había subyugado y jamás había sentido tal vergüenza; avanzó con rapidez por los pasillos del castillo y después de bajar una larga escalinata que usaban los sirvientes, llegó al exterior del castillo y ahí la imagen la dejó sin habla: Había decenas de personas heridas recostadas sobre colchonetas en los jardines, niños que lloraban a grito abierto y hombres y mujeres que buscaban a sus familiares con desesperación mientras que los sanadores y sus ayudantes trataban de sanar las heridas y curar los miembros rotos.

— ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos Hitomi? — le preguntó Millerna que llevaba un montón de vendas entre los brazos y Hitomi corrió a quitárselas; el sol ya caía en el horizonte y comenzaba a colorear el cielo con sus tonalidades ardientes al mismo tiempo que la Luna Fantasma comenzaba a parpadear trémulamente con un brillo blanquecino — ¿Qué sucede?

Millerna examinó a Hitomi y notó sus ojos acuosos que la delataban — no sucede nada… Estoy bien.

— No te creo, algo pasó — Hitomi agachó la mirada evitando los ojos acusadores de la Reina — ven conmigo y dime qué sucede, sea lo que sea, necesitas sacarlo y tener la mente clara para ayudarnos a atender a los heridos — Millerna jaló a Hitomi con ella y la escondió detrás de un muro donde estaba segura, no podrían escucharlas — ¿y bien?

— Allen me ha pedido que le regresé la rosa que me dio en el torneo — Millerna apretó los labios, ya se imaginaba por lo que Hitomi estaba pasando en ése momento.

— Dime Hitomi ¿esperabas tener dos esposos? Aceptaste dos rosas, era obvio que deberías regresar una de ellas — Hitomi miro a Millerna con expresión dolida, sabía que la reina tenía razón, pero un dolor muy profundo se había aferrado en su corazón como el moho y no podía sacarlo de ahí.

— Es que fue tan repentino.

— Creo que también fue repentino para todos el saber que habías aceptado la proposición de Allen y luego la del Príncipe Dalsen... Escucha Hitomi, sé que te gusta Allen, pero no lo amas, al menos no lo suficiente para casarte con él y sobre eso ya hemos hablado antes.

Millerna había metido el dedo en la llaga y Hitomi no encontró las palabras necesarias para negar lo que la Reina le acababa de decir — sabes muy bien qué es verdad y debes aceptar que no es posible tener todo lo que deseamos en ésta vida.

— Le regresaré la rosa en cuanto volvamos a su casa — terminó por aceptar Hitomi y Millerna le dio su aprobación.

— No espero que te sientas mejor después de esto, pero sí espero tu absoluta concentración, tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer. Dejé a mi bebé con Merle, insistía en bajar a ayudar a los heridos, pero será más útil cuidando a Nobu. — ambas mujeres volvieron a prestar su atención a los heridos dando por zanjado el tema de la rosa de Allen.

— ¿Ha vuelto Van?

— Aún no, aunque no deberá tardar, el sol está por ocultarse y sin la luz del día será casi imposible que puedan continuar con las inspecciones, el hombre que robó los huevos está en el calabozo, va a ser interrogado más tarde.

— ¿Qué le sucederá?

— Seguramente será condenado a la decapitación, por su culpa un pueblo entero ha sido casi destruido, Van no va a perdonar nada de eso y yo tampoco lo haría — Hitomi tragó saliva tratando de desbaratar el nudo de terror que se había formado en su garganta, recordó el olor a carne quemada y sangre que había prevalecido desde que los dragones atacaron el bazar de los escribas y al ver la cantidad de heridos que estaban tirados en el piso, el enojo no era para menos.

Ambas mujeres se sumaron junto con senadores y ayudantes para atender a los heridos, caminaban entre las personas que estaban recostadas en colchonetas y mientras Millerna le explicaba a Hitomi el uso de los medicamentos de Gaea, ella los aplicaba como la Reina se lo pedía. Tres llamados largos de cuernos anunciaron la llegada del rey de Fanelia, las puertas se abrieron y Van entro montado en su unicornio, era acompañado por los Reyes Dryden, Chid y Anteras y sorpresivamente, junto a ellos iba Merab montando en un unicornio alazán de aspecto amenazador, una larga escolta de soldados y burócratas había ido con ellos a hacer la inspección en la ciudad arrasada por los dragones. Millerna alzó la cabeza y vio a a su esposo que tenía semblante cansado y sonrío sintiendo un profundo amor por él.

— No me imaginaba que el Rey viejo aún montará — cuchicheó uno de los ayudantes al senador que vendaba una quemadura — incluso se ve más fuerte que antes.

— Es tu imaginación, ve a traer más ungüento y deja de perder el tiempo — lo regaño su maestro; Hitomi miro al Rey de Morkab y comprobó por sí misma que era verdad lo que había dicho el muchacho, Merab montaba muy erguido en su unicornio que perecía lanzar fuego por las narices cuando respiraba, una mano de acero aferraba las riendas mientras su rostro duro miraba a todos con desdén.

— Vamos Hitomi, debemos apresurarnos antes de que oscurezca completamente — la apuro Millerna y ambas volvieron a sus labores tratando de trabajar tan rápido como les era posible.

"Y"

— ¿Flavia? — la llamó Allen cuando logró abrir los ojos, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y una arcada la hizo sentarse, Allen pasó rápidamente una peana bajo su rostro y la dejo que descargara el estómago — es por el medicamento, causa mareos.

— Lo lamentó — se disculpó ella, Allen le entregó un vaso con agua ácida y esperó pacientemente a que se enjuagara la boca. La punzada de dolor atrapó su brazo y miró las vendas que lo cubrían, el recuerdo de aquella tarde volvió a ella y asustada recorrió el lugar con los ojos — ¿Dónde está Kario?

— Aún dormido, en otra mampara — le contestó Allen mientras llevaba la palangana a otro lugar — fueron muy afortunados... Pudieron haber muerto.

— Lo sé — escuchó su voz en un murmullo apagado, Allen se acercó nuevamente al camastro y se sentó en la orilla, el cuello de Flavia estaba vendado y Allen le pasó los dedos por encima acariciando la tela, Flavia alzó los ojos y él capturó su mirada.

— Después que te besé en el bosque de los Dioses te dije que no podría repetirse algo así otra vez… Y después te hago esto en las termas, creo que debo ser más constante entre mis palabras y mis acciones.

— Sobre todo siendo un hombre comprometido — Allen sonrió con suavidad y acarició el labio inferior de Flavia con la punta de su pulgar — No hagas eso.

— ¿Por qué no? — Ella se echó hacia atrás escapando del contacto de Allen, él se acercó alarmantemente más a ella aprovechando que las cortinas los ocultaban del resto del mundo exterior, pasó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Flavia y aproximando su rostro, atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja de ella con los labios, sintió cómo ella se estremecía con un escalofrío y se aventuró a torturar la piel de la oreja con la punta de su lengua — lo que comenzamos ésta mañana en las termas podemos terminarlo en la noche.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — le preguntó alarmada al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltarse de su abrazo desesperado — te contradices todo el tiempo, no te agrada que Kario esté cerca de mí, pero tampoco estás conmigo, te comprometes con Hitomi pero ahora quieres que nos vayamos a la cama juntos, dices que no quieres que Kario juegue conmigo, pero eso lo primero que tú haces… No te comprendo y en verdad me lastimas.

— No estoy comprometido y trato de ser sincero conmigo mismo… Quiero estar contigo — Flavia lo observó por un momento y vio su reflejo en los ojos de Allen, su expresión dulce la hacía perder la calma porque sabía muy bien que era imposible lo que había estado sintiendo por él desde hacía tiempo atrás; suspiró con dolor y agachó la vista sintiéndose incapaz de resistir por más tiempo la mirada intensa de él.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que buscas a Marlene en diferentes camas y con diferentes mujeres? No has podido ser feliz con nadie porque aún esperas encontrarla, no has tenido ninguna relación seria porque al final, descubres que ésa mujer en turno, no es tu Reina desaparecida… Hitomi no es Marlene… Y yo no soy Marlene…

Allen se separó de Flavia y le recordó un pajarillo con un ala quebrada, parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse en medio de una tormenta y deseó acunarla en sus manos para que dejara de temblar por el miedo. Pero el recuerdo de Marlene se lo impedía, una voz putrefacta dentro de él le pedía que siguiera buscándola, la llamaba a gritos y aunque é tratara de acallarla, de alguna manera lograba hacerlo sentir culpable cada vez que su atención se dirigía a los brazos de otra mujer. Marlene ya no estaba con él y en realidad, aunque estaban enamorados, ella nunca fue capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él, de una o de otra manera, ella llegó a amar a su esposo y consiguió dejar a Allen en segundo término y así debía ser. Él no era más que su amante, aquella sombra que se esconde tras bambalinas y que veía la luz solamente cuando el Rey no estaba cerca ¿Eso era en verdad lo que deseaba? Ser simplemente el remplazo, un juguete para pasar el rato, un objeto desechable que podía guardarse en el arcón de las cosas viejas y ser usado solamente cuando la ocasión lo ameritara… No, él no deseaba eso, pero nunca estuvo en posición de pedir nada más.

Recordó que, en algún momento, cuando yacían desnudos y abrazados en la cama de la Reina, él le pidió que dejara todo y escapara con él ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de ella? Una risa fresca y coqueta seguida de una negación firme y él la había aceptado; había aceptado su posición de amante y no tenía derecho a pedir nada más… Entonces ¿Por qué era incapaz de salir de ése atolladero y de rehacer su vida? Porque había estado de acuerdo en ser el dador de placer y deseo y nada más.

— Ya no deseo vivir así — le contestó él con un suspiro — En algún momento pensé que amaba a Millerna, pero no fue verdad… Después conocí a Hitomi, pero fue algo muy diferente y ella me dejó… como todos lo han hecho.

Flavia sintió el dolor en las palabras de Allen, su mirada gacha delataba su sufrimiento y por reflejo, ella extendió su mano derecha y posó sus dedos tibios sobre la mano de Allen, él la miró con una sonrisa triste y sujetando su mano, se la llevó a sus labios para besarla — le he pedido a Selene que te traiga ropa limpia, tu vestido está desgarrado, vuelve a casa con ella una vez que estés lista y descansa, yo volveré más tarde, no cierres la puerta de tu recámara con llave, te visitaré en la noche.

Flavia lo miró levantarse y antes de salir, se agachó y le plantó un beso en la frente — te veré más tarde — le dijo él a modo de despedida y se escurrió entre las cortinas.

"Y"

— Yo me encargaré de todos los preparativos para la boda muchacho, tú cuida a tu pueblo — Le dijo Merab a Van una vez que hubieron desmontado de sus unicornios, Van se sacó los guantes y se los entregó a su ayudante — todo estará listo para la próxima semana.

— Después de esto, creo que lo mejor sería postergar la fecha — sugirió Van con tono casual, Merab frunció los labios y resopló por la nariz ganchuda.

— Claro que no, entre más pronto se realice la boda, mejor será para todos, Fanelia tendrá una seguridad al ver que su Rey es un hombre de familia — Van estaba exhausto y lo que menos deseaba era discutir con Merab en ése momento; trató de ignorarlo y dirigió la vista hacia los heridos que estaban siendo atendidos, los sanadores y sus ayudantes trabajaban tan rápido como podían y parecía que estaban a punto de terminar, en una orilla vio a Millerna junto con Hitomi que seguía las instrucciones de la Reina al colocar los medicamentos en la herida den la pierna de una mujer — Olvídala muchacho — le susurró Merab al darse cuenta que su atención había sido atrapada por la figura de Hitomi.

— Llama a los arquitectos, tendremos una junta en la sala del consejo en quince minutos — ordenó Van al chico que lo ayudaba, éste reverenció al Rey de Fanelia y se apresuró a seguir sus órdenes — disculpe Majestad, pero quiero que las reparaciones comiencen lo más pronto posible y que la gente pueda llorar a sus muertos.

Van dio la media vuelta y dejó sólo a Merab, éste lo miró alejarse y frunció los labios, a buena distancia de él estaba Anteras que guiaba a su unicornio hacia las caballerizas, sintió que la furia crecía dentro de él y consideró que era tiempo de hablar con la bruja nuevamente, aunque antes tenía varias cuentas qué aclarar con sus otros nietos.

"Y"

— Van a ser necesarias al menos dos semanas para limpiar los destrozos y después podremos levantar las casas y trazar las calles siguiendo los planos originales, se tendrán que instalar refugios improvisados para que los pobladores puedan vivir mientras se termina de restaurar la ciudad, será necesario tener un buen suministro de agua y vigilar la limpieza de los deshechos para evitar alguna epidemia.

Van escuchaba atento al arquitecto real que con mirada experta revisaba el plano de la ciudad recientemente destruida, todos los consejeros habían sido llamados de manera urgente al igual que varios cortesanos que marcaban una notable influencia en Fanelia — El consejero del tesoro ha muerto y no hemos escogido a uno nuevo, pero díganme ¿Se puede costear la reparación sin elevar los impuestos?

— Sí es posible majestad — Contestó uno de los consejeros levantándose de su asiento — ya que el Rey Merab correrá con todos los gastos de la boda, no habrá mayor problema.

Van contuvo sus palabras y se limitó a asentir con desganó — Está decidido entonces, comiencen con las reparaciones, lleven cuadrillas de limpia y encárguense de preparar un acuífero y un sistema de drenaje. Afortunadamente casi no se perdieron vidas a pesar de que el ataque fue desastroso, pero quiero que se caven las tumbas y entierren a los muertos lo más pronto posible, no deseo que se queden a pudrirse bajo el sol y que causen enfermedades.

— Comenzaremos a trabajar ahora mismo Majestad — asintió el arquitecto y enrolló los planos para después meterlos debajo de su brazo. Van se levantó y todos lo imitaron — Estaré en mis habitaciones.

La reverencia no se hizo esperar mientras Van salía de la sala del consejo, caminó con desgano por el pasillo para ir a su recámara, pero casi sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron por otro pasillo, como si siguiera un rastro imposible de ver, pero que lo llamaba insistentemente. Llegó finalmente hasta una puerta pesada que era vigilada por dos guardias armados, al ver a Van presentaron sus lanzas a manera de saludo y se hicieron a un lado después de abrir la puerta para el Rey.

Van entró a la estancia que era iluminada por antorchas, en las paredes estaban empotradas cajas con combinaciones y cerrojos de seguridad y en el centro de la habitación estaba una caja forrada con terciopelo negro y dentro brillaba un collar con una piedra roja. Se acercó lentamente y enredó entre sus dedos la cadena dorada del collar — Majestad ¿Se llevará el collar de la Diosa Viviente?

Van dio un respingo al escuchar la voz cascada que provenía de un rincón de la estancia, se volvió para ver al hombre que le hablaba y ahí sentado detrás de un escritorio, estaba el anciano que llevaba el registro de todo el tesoro de Fanelia.

— Así es — Le dijo Van pasándose el collar por el cuello — anótalo en la lista

El anciano asintió obediente y tomando uno de los libros que tenía cerca de él, garabateó el registro del collar que Van se llevaría — ése pendiente es poderoso, no deje que caiga en manos equivocadas Majestad.

Van miró al anciano y sin mediar más palabras, salió de la bóveda.

"Y"

— Será mejor que llevemos a Kario a su recámara, estará más cómodo ahí — Flavia escuchaba la voz de Anteras que hablaba con Dalsen en el otro extremo de la enfermería, había decidido guardar silencio y simplemente dejar que pensaran que seguía dormida.

—Pediré que traigan una camilla para poder moverlo — Le contestó Dalsen con voz nasal, los pasos del Príncipe se escucharon como un eco muerto contra las baldosas del piso y pasaron minutos de eterno silencio hasta que finalmente regresó acompañado por otras personas que habían recibido las instrucciones de llevarse a Kario a su habitación — tengan cuidado — ordenó Dalsen y finalmente se escucharon los pasos salir nuevamente de la enfermería.

Las voces se acallaron y supo que estaba completamente sola en ése lugar, miró hacia el techo pensando en lo que había sucedido en su vida en tan poco tiempo, era como si el viento del otoño hubiera barrido las hojas de la calle llevándose su cordura con ellas. Nadie le creería lo que había sucedido en esas semanas que llevaba desaparecida y ni siquiera tenía una manera coherente para describir ésa historia.

Trató de acallar su mente que comenzaba a desesperarla y cerró los ojos, pero resultaba inútil y más cuando escuchó que la puerta de la enfermería se abría nuevamente, los pasos resonaron y por un momento creyó que alguno de los ayudantes había olvidado algo que era necesario para sus labores curando a los heridos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando su cortina se abrió y apareció la figura del Rey Merab frente a ella.

— Hola pequeña — la saludó con un tono fingidamente dulce, Flavia se echó hacia atrás nerviosa — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Si vino a buscar a Kario, se lo han llevado a su recámara.

— Lo sé — le contestó él entrando al pequeño cubículo, tomó una silla que estaba junto a la cama y acomodándola, se sentó a manera que quedaron frente a frente — no vine a buscar a mis nietos, vine a hablar contigo… supe que Kario trató de protegerte del ataque del dragón, es un hombre valiente ¿no lo crees?

Flavia asintió desconfiada y espero a que el rey continuara hablando.

— Es un hombre valiente y atractivo que, por tu culpa, ha quedado desfigurado — Flavia apretó los puños sobre las sábanas y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, la culpa sería algo con lo que tendría que vivir toda su vida y no necesitaba que comenzaran a recordarle lo que había sucedido — es un hombre que se merece una gran mujer a su lado… No una vulgar ramera venida de un lugar desconocido.

— ¡Oiga! — Flavia alzó la voz, pero en un movimiento increíblemente rápido para un anciano, Merab se levantó y casi pegó su rostro al de ella.

— Tú eres quien me va a oír — le dijo con voz fría y amenazante, Flavia sintió cómo un nudo de terror se formaba en su garganta mientras su boca se secaba velozmente — vas a regresarle esa rosa a Kario y le dirás que fue un error, no deseas casarte con él y no te le acercarás nuevamente.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? — la respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa atemorizante que salió de la garganta del anciano.

— Si no lo haces, esa herida que te provocó el dragón, será una caricia en comparación con lo que te hará el huargo de la bruja — y para reafirmar el terror que él vio en los ojos de Flavia, posó su mano huesuda sobre el brazo herido de ella y le clavó los dedos arrancándole un gemido de dolor — ¿entendiste?

Flavia trató de zafar su brazo de ese agarre de acero y Merab, al no recibir respuesta, apretó más enterrando las puntas de sus uñas en la herida — Te pregunté si entendiste.

— Entendí — terminó por ceder Flavia en medio de un gemido de dolor, se había doblado sobre sí misma y Merab sonrió condescendientemente.

— Eres una buena chica, sabía que comprenderías que no estás a la altura de nuestra familia… Te deseo que pases una buena noche.

Finalmente, Merab soltó el brazo de Flavia y se alejó de ella, antes de abrir las cortinas se giró para mirarla — entregarás esa rosa mañana mismo, no quiero que te tomes ni un día más.

Y con eso dio por zanjado el problema y se aseguraría que no se repitiera nada de eso nuevamente. Flavia sujetó su brazo herido y no pudo evitar llorar en parte por el miedo y en parte por el dolor intenso que se había clavado en su herida palpitante, se agachó y lloró en silencio añorando su vida tranquila que tenía en la casa que había sido de sus abuelos, ahora todo eso le parecía tan lejano que por momentos pensaba que jamás lo volvería a tener.

— Flavia — la llamó la voz suave y dulce de Selene, ella alzó la cabeza y sorbió por la nariz — aquí estás, Allen me pidió que te trajera algo de ropa, tu vestido… ¿estás llorando?

Flavia trató de limpiarse las lágrimas que Selene había visto cuando abrió las cortinas — ¿Te duele mucho la herida? Llamaré a Marbiel para que te dé algo contra el dolor.

— No — se apresuró a detenerla — estaré bien.

Selene la miró sin convencerse mucho, pero le hizo caso a Flavia — vamos a cambiarte de ropa ¿de acuerdo? Después podremos volver a casa y descansarás mejor en tu cama.

— Gracias Selene — Flavia aceptó la ayuda de la hermana de Allen para poder cambiarse de ropa, se dejó guiar como un juguete mientras Selene cubría con lino ese cuerpo maltratado.

— Ya estás — anunció victoriosa Selene cuando aseguró el último botón del vestido — no es el vestido más hermoso, pero es cómodo y muy fresco, no quiero que te lastimes más, con lo que ya tienes es suficiente.

— Gracias Selene ¿has visto a Hitomi?

— Sí, está con la Reina Millerna atendiendo a los heridos, Allen y Chid están ayudando a organizar el campamento donde se quedarán los que perdieron sus casas y el Rey Van y Dryden estuvieron revisando todos los daños.

— Parece que todo el mundo tiene algo que hacer menos yo.

— Tú tienes que recuperar tu salud, fue un verdadero milagro que ese dragón no te matara… Vamos a casa, necesitas comer algo y dormir.

Flavia se puso de pie e inmediatamente un vértigo le hizo sentir que se encontraba dentro de una centrifugadora, Selene la alcanzó a sujetar y después de asegurarse que la sensación de vértigo había pasado, la tomó por el brazo sano para que se apoyara en ella — camina despacio, no quiero que te caigas.

"Y"

— No podremos terminar antes de la media noche — Millerna se limpió el sudor de la frente con una toalla de algodón y se estiró sintiendo el dolor en su cintura.

— Me gustaría que fueras a descansar, aún no ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que te recuperes del parto — le pidió Hitomi y ella misma sentía el cansancio que comenzaba a acalambrarle las piernas.

— Iré a ver a mi hijo y volveré más tarde — declaró Millerna rendida, necesitaba sentarse algunos minutos antes de que su espalda se rompiera. La tarde había corrido velozmente mientras suturaban heridas y reparaban huesos rotos y ahora que la luz del día se había ido, trabajaban bajo la parpadeante luz de las antorchas y mecheros que estaban encendidos en todas partes. La gran mayoría de los heridos fueron atendidos con prontitud y los soldados se encargaban de llevarlos a las tiendas de campaña en caso de que sus casas hubiesen sido destruidas por los dragones, pero aún quedaban personas que necesitaban de su atención, aunque sus heridas no eran tan graves — Volveré pronto y podremos terminar para ir a dormir.

Hitomi miró a Millerna alejarse y volvió a sus labores, mientras le colocaba el cabestrillo al brazo de un hombre escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Su paciente trató de incorporarse, Hitomi lo empujó nuevamente para que se recostara — No se mueva por favor — Solicitó Hitomi pero el hombre se mostraba nervioso, Hitomi miró sobre su hombro y encontró a Van que se acercaba hablando con dos soldados.

— Debo saludar al Rey — Balbuceó el hombre apresurado, Hitomi negó con la cabeza y continuó con su labor.

— No quiero que se mueva, cuando termine con su brazo, puede reverenciar a tantos reyes como desee.

— Hitomi — la llamó Van parándose junto a ellos — necesito hablar contigo.

— En cuanto termine con esto — la voz de Hitomi sonaba fría y dura, Van sabía que estaba enfadada por todo el incidente previo al ataque de los dragones.

— Bien, cuando termines con tus labores de sanadora, ve a mi recámara, hay algo importante de lo cual tenemos que hablar — Hitomi alzó la vista por primera vez y miró a Van que era iluminado por la luz enrojecida de las antorchas, el reflejo de las llamas en su piel morena lo hacían brillar con misticismo, Hitomi tragó saliva y aparentó una tranquilidad inexistente.

— Yo terminaré por Usted señorita Kanzaki — interrumpió Marbiel dejando una charola con medicamentos al lado del herido, Hitomi apretó los ojos, no se esperaba que la hija del sanador tuviera la ocurrencia de relevarla para que Van pudiera hablar con ella.

— Acompáñame por favor Hitomi — Van extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella ni hizo el intento por tomarla. Hitomi lo miró esperando a que le dijera algo y en cambio Van le hizo un gesto para que caminaran juntos en dirección al bosque de los Dioses.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Hitomi con voz seca una vez que estuvieron a buen resguardo entre los árboles.

— Necesito que bebas el té de la luna — le soltó Van sin rodeos y Hitomi frunció el ceño molesta.

— ¿Solamente para eso querías hablar conmigo? Ya te dije que no soy una lacaya tuya a la cual puedas mandar.

— Hitomi, estoy en una situación muy delicada en éste momento y creo que tú comprendes eso también, si después de lo que sucedió en las termas, quedas embarazada, eso sería un problema extra que tendría que cargar.

— Lamento mucho que la idea de tener un hijo conmigo resulte ser una carga para ti — Van alcanzó a distinguir la nota de dolor en la voz de Hitomi y no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento por cómo se habían tergiversado las cosas.

— Hitomi, estaré casado en cinco días ¿Tienes una idea de lo que dirán sobre ti si estás embarazada? Te harán pedazos los vapuleadores de la corte, dirán que eres mi amante y que te mantengo cerca por eso, sé que no lo deseas y eso lo dejaste muy en claro hace unos días cuando te lo propuse.

— ¿Sabes algo Van? Has lo que quieras con tu vida, pero deja de enredarme en tus problemas con tu boda, tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo para seguir con tu discusión, dale el é de la luna a tu prometida, a ella le hará más falta que a mí.

Hitomi apresuró sus pasos para volver a sus labores ateniendo a los pobladores, deseaba alejarse lo más posible de Van, su sola presencia la disgustaba y quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre los dos.

— Señorita Hitomi ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó Marbiel cuando vio que Hitomi regresaba hasta ella hecha un tornado.

— Todo está perfecto — escupió ella tomando un vendaje de la charola para finalmente dirigirse hacia otro herido que tenía un corte en la frente, respiró profundo antes de manipular a su paciente, no deseaba descargar la furia que sentía por Van contra ése hombre que no tenía nada que ver en el problema.

"Y"

Las estrellas titilaban trémulas cuando finalmente pudo volver a su casa, había sido una labor monumental el levantar el campamento en tan poco tiempo, ahora solamente era trabajo de los arquitectos y peones el poder llevar agua hasta los damnificados, Chid había vuelto con él en el carruaje, pero un sentimiento de rechazo le había prohibido acercarse a Hitomi para ofrecerle regresar con él; la había visto trabajar incansablemente atendiendo a los heridos junto con Millerna y los demás sanadores, no era un atarea fácil y tampoco terminarían temprano, había dejado instrucciones a un cochero del castillo para que estuviera listo cuando Hitomi terminara su trabajo y la pudiera llevar de vuelta a casa.

— Papá ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Chid sintiéndose lleno de felicidad al poder llamar a Allen por lo que en verdad era, el caballero alzó los ojos y asintió cansado.

— Estoy bien, fue un día espantoso, vete a la cama y trata de dormir — le pidió a Chid al pie de la escalera, éste asintió obediente y comenzó a subir los peldaños.

— ¿No vas a dormir tú?

— En un momento subo — Le dijo y sin más, se encaminó a la sala de estar, Chid lo miró perderse al dar la vuelta en una esquina y sin más remedio, continuó su camino hacia su recámara.

Decidió no encender ninguna vela y siendo su camino iluminado solamente por la blanca luz de la luna fantasma, se aproximó hasta la vidriera y sacó una botella de vino y una copa, volvió hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó pesadamente, una punzada de dolor le atenazó la nariz, pero decidió ignorarla sirviéndose vino y apurándolo de un trago, se sirvió una segunda copa para beberla hasta la mitad y hecho su cabeza pesadamente hacia atrás recargándola en el respaldo del sillón.

El sopor del sueño lo invadió haciéndolo caer en un estado de duermevela intranquilo acompañado de una sensación de mareo, pareciera como si su cuerpo estuviera cayendo en un remolino de humo y era devorado por un monstruo hambriento que era incapaz de ver, pero escuchaba una voz dolorosa que lo llamaba por su nombre y sabía bien lo que era. Abrió los ojos de golpe y ahí parada en medio de las penumbras, vio la silueta de Marlene.

Tragó saliva al ver a su Reina, digna y etérea que le regresaba una expresión llena de reproche, apretó los ojos y al abrirlos, la imagen ya se había esfumado; se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y a trompicones subió las escaleras, hacía tanto tiempo que no había visto ese espectro que sintió que toda su sangre se había congelado en su cuerpo tembloroso. El pasillo lo esperaba como una boca abierta que ansiaba tragarlo de un bocado, avanzó lentamente escuchando el sonido de sus pasos mientras en sus oídos rebotaba el latido de su corazón, más adelante lo esperaba su recámara vacía y helada que lo abrazaría como una mortaja fúnebre. No deseaba sentirse muerto, ansiaba el calor y la suavidad de otra piel contra la suya y sin asomo de reverencia, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Flavia y entró sin anunciarse — Flavia — la llamó al ver su silueta recortada entre la penumbra, yacía en la cama y parecía dormir profundamente, se aproximó hasta ella y la volvió a llamar nuevamente.

— ¿Allen? — Murmuró Flavia con voz adormilada, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se le notaba desorientada — ¿Qué sucede?

— Dime que estás viva — le suplicó él mientras se quitaba la camisa, Flavia se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha y negó sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué… — no alcanzó a finalizar la pregunta, se quedó a medio camino en su boca al ver que Allen se deshacía de sus pantalones y se inclinaba sobre ella en la cama presionando su cuerpo contra el colchón, clavó su pierna entre las de Flavia obligando a que las separara para poder posicionarse en ese lugar tibio que él tanto añoraba?

— Tu cuerpo es cálido… Dime que estás viva por favor — no comprendía la necesidad de Allen por escuchar esas palabras, parecía fuera de sí mismo y con rudeza, atrapó sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Los labios de Allen la torturaban mientras su lengua exploraba todos los rincones de su boca, finalmente enredó su lengua en la de ella y la acarició con desesperación, Flavia dejó escapar un gemido cuando la mano de él subió desde su muslo hasta ahuecarse en su seno izquierdo, notaba el calor de su mano a través de la tela de su camisón y el pezón se irguió ante la caricia constante, Allen lo apretó entre sus dedos y ella arqueó la espalda en respuesta. Finalmente, Allen se separó del beso pero continuó explorando la piel hasta su oreja, el aliento de él le quemaba con agónico placer mientras sentía cómo el pene de Allen se elevaba firme y goteante entre sus piernas — Dime por favor que estás viva — le volvió a pedir y en un arranque, él apretó el brazo izquierdo de Flavia y ella gimió pero con dolor.

— Me lastimas — chilló ella soltándose del abrazo. Allen pareció tomar consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de Flavia, la miró con preocupación y se hizo a un lado recostándose en la cama.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó él pasándose una mano por la frente, Flavia giró para quedar sobre su costado derecho y miró a Allen, extendió su mano hasta encontrar la de él y enredó sus dedos estrechándolos con suavidad.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?

— No lo sé, necesitaba sentir que estás viva… Que no eres un espectro — ella sonrió en la oscuridad y se llevó la mano de él hasta su mejilla que ardía por el deseo previo.

— Estoy viva — él aceptó el contacto y ahora con suavidad y sin prisa, la empujó para que quedara recostada sobre su espalda, acercó su rostro al de ella y se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo de los ojos de Flavia, era una visión borrosa y oscurecida, pero sabía que era verdadera, besó la punta de su nariz y bajó con calma hasta atrapar sus labios nuevamente. Ella respondió el beso con lentitud y cadencia siguiendo el ritmo de él, la punta de su lengua presionaba pidiendo la entrada y Flavia se lo permitió al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas se enredaban con deseo.

Notó cómo la mano de ella buscaba un espacio entre los dos y él levantó ligeramente las caderas, pronto sintió el contacto de ésa mano que lo atrapaba con firmeza acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo con una lentitud martirizante. Buscó a tientas la cinta que cerraba el camisón y deshaciendo el nudo, la desnudó sin dejar de besarla — prometo no morderte esta vez — bromeó él entre suspiros ahogados.

— Puedes hacerlo si quieres — Allen sonrió después de besarla otra vez y recorrió con una cadena de besos la piel lastimada del cuello, lamió con suavidad mientras escuchaba cómo la respiración de ella se hacía más pesada y continuó con su camino de caricias hasta que encontró los senos turgentes que lo esperaban ansioso. Atrapó un pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo con calma mientras ella gemía con suavidad.

— Déjame escucharte — le pidió Allen liberando el pezón para dirigirse al otro, lo lamió sintiendo cómo se endurecía y finalmente lo atrapó en sus labios chupándolo deseoso, lo mordisqueó ligeramente y Flavia gimió con desesperación, cada sonido que provenía de sus labios hacía que la lujuria de Allen creciera al igual que su erección, deseaba probarla y ahogarse en su humedad, bajó besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba hasta que logró acomodar su cabeza en medio de las piernas de ella, besó la cara interna de sus muslos mientras sus dedos acariciaban los labios externos como preámbulo antes de separarlos; contempló por un momento la perla rosa e hinchada que brillaba húmeda ante él y sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a lamerla al tiempo que las caderas de ella se movían con lascivia contra su rostro. Con su lengua exploró los puntos más sensibles mientras sorbía y disfrutaba del placer que le provocaba, un rosario de gemidos escapaba sin control de entre los labios de Flavia y apenas fue capaz de contener un grito cuando la lengua de él jugueteaba en la entrada de su vagina.

— Allen — lo llamó con voz enronquecida, él alzó los ojos y ella extendió su mano para atraerlo hacia sí misma, él obedeció y recostó su cuerpo contra el de Flavia quien separó las piernas aún más recibiendo el cuerpo de Allen que hervía ansioso. La mano de ella volvió a sujetar el pene henchido y palpitante y lo frotó contra su clítoris antes de guiarlo hasta la entrada. Allen esperó algunos segundos disfrutando de la sensación para finalmente comenzar a empujar sus caderas contra ella. La penetró sin prisas sintiendo cómo la vagina lo recibía en un abrazo añorante mientras cada pliegue y doblez se extendían ante él. Flavia se arqueó gimiendo al sentirse llena y Allen atrapó sus labios con un nuevo beso hambriento y lujurioso. Ambos quedaron inmóviles disfrutando del beso que les hacía perder la noción del tiempo y de la penetración apretada. Ella pasó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Allen sintiendo que él iba aún más profundo y él con lentitud echó las caderas hacia atrás saliendo casi completamente para después volver a entrar en un solo movimiento; ambos comenzaron a mecerse siguiendo un ritmo constante mientras perlas de sudor corrían por el rostro de Allen, él se acercó más a ella escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello de Flavia, su respiración ardiente le provocaban escalofríos a ella mientras la habitación se iba llenando de suspiros y del sonido de la cama en el vaivén de ambos.

Las embestidas de Allen aceleraban poco a poco mientras Flavia se retorcía bajo su peso, las uñas de su mano derecha se clavaban como un delicioso martirio contra la espalda de él y poco a poco fue perdiendo su autocontrol al tiempo que la penetraba con mayor fuerza y velocidad, sentía como los senos de Flavia rebotaban contra su cuerpo y los pezones acariciaban su pecho y alcanzaba a notar cómo un rubor intenso coloreaba sus mejillas hasta la punta de las orejas; no sería capaz de contenerse por más tiempo y ansiaba eyacular dentro de ella y llenarla con su semen ardiente.

Los gemidos de Flavia se volvieron más intensos y profundos, estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax y Allen mantuvo el mismo ritmo para hacerla terminar, el cuerpo de ella se tensó y las piernas apretaron sus caderas aún con más fuerza, las uñas se clavaron en la suave piel de la espalda y no pudo contener el grito que luchaba por escapar de sus labios — ¡A… Allen! — Lo llamó entre jadeos y espasmos, su cuerpo entero tembló sin control y Allen sintió las contracciones que lo instaban a terminar, la penetró con más fuerza y en un último empuje sintió cómo su cuerpo se derretía y una lluvia de chispas de luz apareció ante sus ojos. El fuego que nació en su vientre recorrió todo su cuerpo y descargó ése líquido blanco y caliente dentro del cuerpo de Flavia y eso era lo que él deseaba, añoraba poseerla por completo y finalmente lo había hecho; se dejó caer con pesadez sobre ella apenas dejándole espacio para no asfixiarla, sus respiraciones agitadas comenzaban a retomar su ritmo normal y Allen creyó escuchar un ruido en el pasillo, pero besando la oreja de Flavia, lo ignoró.

— Creo que vamos a dormir muy poco esta noche — ronroneó él contra el cuello de Flavia y ella rio divertida.

— Por mí no hay problema — le contestó antes de besarlo nuevamente y él la atrajo más en un abrazo apretado.

"Y"

Finalmente había terminado de atender el último herido cuando un lacayo le informó que el Capitán había ordenado que un carruaje estuviera a su disposición para que pudiera volver a casa, era ya tarde cuando llegó a la casa de Allen y descubrió que habían dejado la puerta sin seguro para que entrara sin problemas. Caminó a tientas en medio de la penumbra y logró alcanzar a las escaleras sin tropezar con algún mueble. Subió con lentitud contando los escalones y sin soltar el barandal para evitar caer si daba un traspié. El pasillo que llevaba a las recámaras estaba en completa oscuridad y trató de caminar sin hacer ruido, aunque creyó escuchar el crujir de una cama, quizás era alguien que giraba entre sueños para cambiar de posición, pero el sonido se repitió nuevamente. Hitomi siguió su camino hasta que llegó a su recámara y lo primero que le dio la bienvenida, fue el brillo de las dos rosas de zafiro que descansaban sobre su buró.

Quizás pudiese hablar con Allen y aclarar todo el embrollo, durante el día sería incapaz de acercarse a él sin que nadie los escuchara, así que tomando la piedra, salió de su habitación y fue a la del caballero, llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, seguramente estaba dormido, así que haciendo girar el pomo de la puerta, entró a la recámara que encontró vacía y nadie había dormido esa noche en la cama. Extrañada volvió a salir al pasillo y un gemido la alertó de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Volvió su rostro a la habitación de Flavia y sintiendo una gota de sudor frío que recorría su espalda se detuvo frente a la puerta y ahora los gemidos y suspiros ahogados era más que claros. Abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y por la rendija alcanzó a ver a la pareja que se movía junta con un vaivén acelerado. Hitomi tragó saliva al ver la cascada de cabello rubio que caía sobre ambos y el brazo vendado de Flavia que descansaba a un costado de ellos.

Contempló la escena durante segundos dolorosos y como un autómata abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta en silencio, volvió a la recámara de Allen y dejó la rosa sobre su cama, ahora comprendía que ya no tenían nada qué aclarar.

"Y"

N/A Finalmente terminé este capítulo nuevo, estoy más que segura que no será del gusto de muchos y de antemano me disculpo (aunque he de aclarar que no me arrepiento de lo que escribí), aunque espero que les agrade, por lo menos un poquito.

En el capítulo anterior me emocioné con la respuesta de los lectores, jamás había tenido tantos reviews, he de decir que es increíble recibir un comentario por parte de ustedes, sé que tengo lectores fantasma que nunca pasan a saludar, pero cuando lo hacen brinco por la alegría y cuando es posible, les contesto por mensaje privado.

Muchas gracias Mix, Ca211, Nekovir, Elisa Lucia 2016 y Elena por sus comentarios, me subieron muchísimo el ánimo, espero que me sigan apoyando en el desarrollo de la historia.

Y sin más, me despido ¡nos leemos en dos semanas!

Fanawen


End file.
